


Forbidden Blood

by UNCONQU3R3D



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient War, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin!Kyungsoo, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, ChanKai, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Hate to Love, King!Taekwoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Poison, Political Alliances, Rimming, Slayer!Baekhyun, Slayer!Chanyeol, Slayer!Ken, Slow Burn, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire!Kai, Vampire!Kyungsoo, Vampires, baeksoo - Freeform, keo - Freeform, sudden guest inserts, this is going to be a long ass fic, treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 237,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D
Summary: Kyungsoo is a vampire, the King's Assassin, and one of the most feared entity known to the slayers.Baekhyun is a vampire slayer who hates every vampire with an all consuming hatred.There is no way they could ever fall in love.





	1. Preamble

 

There always have been vampires. Through the history and throughout the eras that marked the humanity living in this Earth, there have been vampires in the shadows.

 

But where there is darkness, there is always light. 

 

For as long as humanity has known about the existence of vampires, there have been vampire slayers. These slayers are normally human, with the exceptional skills needed to slay vampires.

 

It's an unending battle between the two parts of this world, a hidden battle. This battle rages on for centuries before treaty was made.

 

In the year 967, during the era of King Taejo, the evil Vampire Queen was overthrown and the new Vampire King was appointed, a treaty was made between the Vampire King and the President of the Slayer Guild. This treaty stopped the continued battle and - the massacre of humans which resulted in these battles - and rules were formulated.

 

If a vampire was found guilty of killing human beings, then the Vampire King would personally kill the guilty vampire. If a slayer was found guilty of killing a vampire without any reason to, the guild President would personally execute that slayer. The rules were obeyed and every time any party committed a crime, both the Vampire King and the Slayer Guild President would be in attendance to see that the punishment was carried out.

 

In return for this peace, the vampires were given processed blood supplies from the slayer guild's appointed hospitals.

 

For the next thousand years, there was peace. As much as could be.

 

And yet there are things far stronger than peace itself. There are emotions, so strong that they could destroy peace. _Hatred and Love._ Emotions that could build nations or destroy the world as we know it.

 

This is a story of a Vampire, who fell in love with the one who wanted to kill him. 

 

This is a story of a Slayer, who started loving the one he hated.

 

The war has just begun.


	2. The Return

 

**_Seoul, 2016_ **

 

AN ANNOUNCEMENT SOUNDED through the speakers as their pilot told them that they were about to land. The seatbelt signs were blinking again. 

 

Kyungsoo wasn't really sleeping, but he yawned as he opened his eyes, for the sake of appearances. 

 

They were in the first class section, and there were not many people around. A few seats ahead, Jongin was also pretending to sleep, his seatbelt already in place. They might appear normal to everyone else, but they were here to guard a particular person.

 

Beside Kyungsoo, Taekwoon opened his eyes too, and looked at the starry sky through the window. "We're here?"

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded. "Earlier than you expected?" _Your Majesty,_ he almost said it aloud. For the sake of appearances, he couldn't draw attention to themselves any more than it already was drawn.

 

Taekwoon nodded. "I wonder what mess they've been making since the last time we came here."

 

Kyungsoo knew what kind of mess it was, but he thought best not to start any vampire related discussion here, where they could be easily overheard. "I suppose it's the same as ever. Why else would they require you to attend?"

 

Taekwoon's eyebrows twitched with barely concealed worry. Kyungsoo knew what he was thinking. _Was it one of us who broke the rule? Or one of them?_

 

The plane touched down and they went through the process of checkout for the next few minutes. Taekwoon's official status was even higher than a President of any country, a thing which always baffled the authorities, which is why they always managed to escape the checkout process a lot faster than anyone else. By the time they were outside, Jongin was already standing beside the limo, holding the door open.

 

Taekwoon and Kyungsoo got into the back seat, Jongin got in the driver's seat and tore out of the parking lot.

 

"Where are we going first?" Jongin asked, looking at them in the rear view mirror. 

 

Taekwoon sighed. "Home."

 

Jongin gave a nod, his lips pulling a small smile. 

 

It's been a while. They hadn't seen home in the last two years. Even though, they weren't excited about the reason for coming back, they were glad to be back nonetheless. 

 

"Who was it, then?" Taekwoon asked, filling a glass from a decanter in front of him. He took the sip of dark red liquid, sighing in relief. "The one who broke the rule?"

 

"A slayer." Kyungsoo hesitated. 

 

Taekwoon noticed. "I shouldn't say it but I'm glad that our side hadn't broken the rule," he said, looking at Kyungsoo shrewdly. "But you look like something else has happened. Tell me." This last word was spoken like a command. 

 

Kyungsoo trembled. "This slayer killed Wonshik."

 

Taekwoon stiffened, and the glass broke in his grip, spraying his immaculate outfit and the posh interior of the limo with blood. Kyungsoo waited for the wrath, but was hit with sudden surge of grief. Taekwoon's shoulders slumped. Wonshik was Taekwoon's closest friend.

 

"And... what has the clan done in my absence?" Taekwoon's voice was barely a whisper. Kyungsoo knew he was repressing his rage.

 

"Joonmyun captured the slayer himself, and had sent the warning messages to the Slayer Guild. Everyone will be in attendance during the execution. He wanted you to handle the rest as you see fit, your highness."

 

"Kyungsoo, how many times do I have to say this? Don't speak so formally when the three of us are alone."

 

Kyungsoo dipped his head in acknowledgement. "What should I do?"

 

"A slayer killing my most trusted friend. This isn't a simple act of hate-slaughter, even for a slayer. No especially for a slayer. A slayer would know who he was. Wonshik was killed deliberately, with some reason in mind. I want you to find out what that reason is."

 

Jongin spoke up now. "One of the most possible reason could be that they wanted you to come back home. And here you are."

 

Ever since Taekwoon overthrew the Vampire Queen, became the new Vampire King and brought about the peaceful treaty, there have been various oppositions, in both the vampire and slayer population. There were those in both the circles who believed that the both races were born enemies, and one of them had to annihilate the other. They believed it was the only way to finish this war.

 

Taekwoon believed in a third option. _Peaceful coexistence._ And not many people doubted him. But there was no way of knowing just how many were against their King. There were always possibilities that almost all vampires resented Taekwoon because instead of hunting humans and fresh blood they were reduced to drinking tasteless processed blood given to them as charity. They'd been at the top of the food chain for centuries, and now they were lower than caged lions.

 

And then there were the slayers. They wanted to kill vampires, just that. This world belonged to human beings, and vampires had no place here. Even the fact they had to collect blood and give it willingly was disgusting for them. This led to various hate-slaughters, usually involving a drunk and angry slayer going on a rampage and killing vampires who hadnt broken any rule.

 

But this time, some slayer had the guts to kill King Taekwoon's closest friend. This time it was serious. This time wasn't an unfortunate incident. This was orchestrated by someone, or some organization which stood against everything Taekwoon had done in the last thousand years.

 

And _that,_ was the problem. They didnt know who was with or against the King. It could be anyone.

 

"I think it's time we started testing loyalties," said Taekwoon, looking out of the darkened window as Jongin took them outside of the city, into the open spaces of mountains.

 

"You could start with us," Jongin suggested, a smile playing at his lips.

 

Taekwoon smiled in return. "I could. But I know I'd be disappointed." He paused for a long moment. "The two of you are the only ones who I trust."

 

Kyungsoo was humbled to hear that. He owed Taekwoon a lot, even his life. He was the only one who knew just how much the King struggled every day to make sure that his people, and the human beings too, remained safe. That the peace prospered. The fact that his own people didn't truly trust him was unforgiving and unfair.

 

"We stand with you," whispered Jongin. His eyes met the King's in the rear view mirror. There was no doubt in his voice.

 

"Always," added Kyungsoo.

 

Taekwoon smiled at them with utmost gratitude. Then he sighed. "Enough of that. We're going home, and we're drinking to Wonshik. He deserves a hero's farewell."

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN STOOD IN the shadows, up in the gallery, watching. 

 

The Mistake Club (not a great name) was teeming with people, there wasn't even space enough to stand. Trance music blared through the speakers, loud enough to drown everything, even a bomb blast. People moved like they were possessed. There was a chaos of lust and heat in the air, people were almost pawing at each other, in a trance. To anyone, it might look like the result of too many drinks, or drugs, but Baekhyun knew better. 

 

He wasn't just anyone.

 

From his safe perch in the shadow he could see everything. He could see the misty gas that came out of the ventilators above, making smoke clouds every ten minutes. He knew what the gas was doing to the people below. He saw as everyone slowly but surely lost what little sense and reason they still possessed. It was like a siren's call, he thought, this behavior. Those who had stayed away from the bar, and were drinking soda responsibly were also converging on the dance floor, seemingly as drunk as the ones who'd been throwing back shots after shots.

 

And he could see the predators, lurking in the middle of the crowd. These three people - if one could call them people - stood in various places on the dance floor, still and unmoving as the everyone swayed around them, against them. They watched with hawk-eyed concentration, as if looking for something. Or someone.

 

Usually, these _"people"_ were the ones who broke the rules. The ones thinking that nobody would know. But Baekhyun would know, he always knew.

 

He hitched up his face mask, thanking the Guild workers silently for its impenetrable material. The purpose of this mask was two fold; apart from keeping his identity a secret and confirming his position as a slayer, it also rendered him immune to a vampire's _intent_ \- a peculiar yet irresistible scent that vampires exuded to paralyze and seduce their prey.

 

He'd bet his katana that the mist was also something like the _intent,_ because it was affecting the people rapidly. Any moment now, one of three vampires down on the dance floor would snap, as in, someone's neck. The people were so far gone that hardly anyone would notice, or scream, when the time came.

 

He didn't have to wait long. _Finally._

 

According to the reports he'd received, there was a group of vampires that have been targeting victims from this very club since the last month. At first the police had ruled out the situation as a result of overdose, but the autopsy had detected signs of _zehr_ \- a poison found in vampire fangs - in the blood stream of victims. These vampires have been clever to not fully drain the bodies of blood but the _zehr_ they'd left in the killed victims was only known to the slayers. The police didn't know what the substance actually was.

 

That's why it had taken so long for the Guild to even realize something was going on. And Baekhyun had been given this assignment only yesterday. Now, he had evidence of how the vampires were doing this undetected. These people wouldn't even remember what happened when the drug wore out of their system the next day. They wouldn't remember that someone was killed right in their midst, or that the vampires even existed. With no witness claims, it wasn't a surprise that it had taken anyone this long to notice.

 

Even as he saw, one of the vampires started swaying against a boy. It might feel like a simple dance but Baekhyun saw the vampire's taloned fingers caressing the boy's jugular. At the same time, another vampire embraced a girl. The third one remained motionless, a lookout. Baekhyun bit his lips in frustration. He should've brought Chanyeol with him.

 

 _But it's my assignment,_ he thought bitterly. _I have to get it done with._

 

Thinking this, he jumped out of his dark corner and landed neatly at the edge of the dance floor. Vampire no. 3 spun his head at once, eyes going red, even where the whites were supposed to be, mouth forming a snarl, and fangs blinking into existence. He moved in, deliberate and menacing.

 

Baekhyun smirked under his mask. He recognized the look that vampire no. 3 was giving him. It was misery mixed with irritation, a realization that their month-long hunting ground was finally found out by the Slayer Guild.

 

They reached each other at the same time. 

 

The vampire hissed, "Leave, butcher."

 

Personally, Baekhyun thought this was rather hypocritical. He smirked again. "I'll let you leave first. Obviously good little snakes like you should know the rules."

 

But the rules were broken already, have been broken a month ago. And just then, the boy screamed as vampire no. 1 finally bit into his throat.

 

Vampire no. 3 hissed, now looking agitated.

 

"Oh ho, that is not good." Baekhyun didn't bother to keep derision out of his voice. "As a respectable member of the Guild I cannot let you go now that I've witnessed such blatant rule breaking."

 

"You can't take us all," hissed the vampire. "You are just one human."

 

"Oh, I don't plan to take you," Baekhyun said, dusting invisible dirt off his shoulder. "I have orders to kill you. The President himself signed the papers. Should I show them to you?"

 

Now, it was serious. 

 

Usually the slayer captured the vampires who broke the rules and brought them to be executed to the Guild, where the King was called and he killed the guilty vampires himself. But there were circumstances as these when a Guild President would sign an execution sentence in advance, basically killing the guilty vampire, but not by his own hands. It was as effective as the original rules.

 

Vampire no. 3 lunged for Baekhyun's throat. With a swift movement born of countless previous confrontations, Baekhyun stepped back and drew his katana. The blade sang as it sliced the vampire's outstretched arm. Vampire no. 3 shrieked, an ungodly sound that left vomit-like taste in Baekhyun's mouth. 

 

Vampire no. 1 and 2 finally looked up from their er.. drinks and saw as Baekhyun took another swing and beheaded no. 3. Vampire no. 2 ran for his fallen companion, face twisted in rage, but Baekhyun wasn't bothered. He probably hated these sons of witches more than they hated him. In fact, he was certain that if this was a competition, he'd win squarely.

 

He blocked the kick aimed at his goods and jumped out of the way as vampires 1 and 2 cornered him. He looked from right to left, and thought he hated vampire no. 1 more because of the blood streaking down his chin. His mind made itself up, and he lunged to the right first.

 

The vampire put up a good fight, but the bloodlust was known to cloud a vampire's reason. Baekhyun took advantage of the fact and reached for a small vial of blood in his pocket. He broke the vial, and smeared the blood on his blade and shirt. 

 

Evidently, the vampire's rage gave way to bloodlust and he faltered just a bit in his fight. It was enough for Baekhyun, he slipped his katana into vampire no. 1, and cut the monster into half. But now vampire no. 2 was on him. Baekhyun had completely forgotten that there was another one. He paid for his mistake as a taloned hand slashed his back open, making him scream. 

 

By now there must have been authorities crawling this place, security should have been here. But the people were still dancing around them, entranced and lost in whatever bliss they faced due to the drugged mist. Music still pounded through the speakers, drowning Baekhyun's scream.

 

He whirled on the vampire, trying to stay standing even as blood poured down his back, staining his black outfit. The vampire was standing close, so close that Baekhyun could barely fit his katana between them.

 

"You think just because there are rules we'll bow down to you puny humans?" said the vampire. Baekhyun only heard him because they were close. "You are wrong. Once the King is dead, there would be no more rules. And there would be no need to hide." 

 

And to Baekhyun's shock, the vampire ran into the katana willingly. Baekhyun gasped, watching as his sword went inside the vampire's body right down to the hilt. 

 

Now the vampire was a few inches from his face, his rotting breath fanned on Baekhyun's face as he said, "Kill me. It doesn't matter. There will always be more of us. And one day, every human will be gone. Including you, little slayer."

 

Baekhyun did the only thing he could, he yanked his katana out and beheaded the vampire in one stroke. The pain in his back was unbearable but he was so shocked that he barely managed to call the Guild headquarters and report, "It's Baekhyun. My assignment is done. Send someone for a clean-up in the Mistake Club."

 

It wasn't until he he'd gone outside and gotten on his heavy bike that he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. 

 

It was a text from Chanyeol.

 

_The King is back._

.

.

 

JONGIN RECEIVED THE call first. He came inside looking a little down as he sat on the couch.

 

Kyungsoo had gone to his room a while back, but Taekwoon was still sitting and reading through the stacks of newspapers. He didn't see Jongin immediately and simply stated: "The politicians are going crazy and there have been a surge in alley crimes in the last two years. Tsk, tsk, what is going on here?"

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow. "You've read these newspapers?"

 

"All the newspapers I could find dated the last two years. I'm a fast reader, you know that." And now, he finally looked up. "What happened?"

 

Jongin held out a folder. "The Slayer Guild sent it."

 

Taekwoon pursued the folder with a blank expression. It was report of three aberrant vampires who have been killing in a club since the last month. Apparently the Guild had sent a slayer to take care of it, and finally gotten the situation under control. "I don't see what is wrong here? If the President signed their execution then it's alright."

 

Jongin shrugged. "It seems rather weird that you've only been in the country a few hours and already three aberrants have appeared. This wasn't the situation the last time we came."

 

"No, the last time we came because the Guild had apprehended an entire clan in Jeju breaking rules. It was worst. I had to... kill them all," Taekwoon sighed, a flash of pain crossing his features. More than anything it hurt him when his own people broke the rules, and he had to be the one to punish them. "I think this time the Guild was kind enough to do my work themselves."

 

Jongin still looked troubled. "I still don't like it. First they killed Wonshik-nim and now... I have a feeling, that's all."

 

"Don't worry," Taekwoon said with a reassuring smile. "Kyungsoo will look into it. He's never failed me yet. It will be alright."

 

"But still, something feels different. It's like everyone has an incentive. Ever since Kyungsoo received the news of Wonshik-nim and a request for you to return, it felt like something was up."

 

"I've been thinking that too." Taekwoon gestured at the decanter of blood, and Jongin poured out in two glasses for them. "It's easier for the Guild to gather information because it's an entire organization, with several branches within Korea and other countries. It's a widespread network. But I'm the only King, and my spies are spread far and wide. They haven't given me any news about anything out of ordinary yet. Which in itself is troubling."

 

By now, every single vampire posted in Korea under the personal service of King Taekwoon, should have visited and reported for duty. It had been three hours, and nobody has arrived yet. Kyungsoo and Jongin were the only ones still beside the King.

 

"Sometimes, I feel like... You two are all I have." There was unprecedented sadness in the King's voice, a sadness born of a long and lonely existence. "I feel unusually thankful that I saved Kyungsoo's life back then. I don't think I would have anyone by my side otherwise."

 

Jongin didn't know what to say. There was always hesitation whenever he was with the King. Kyungsoo was more relaxed in this matter. In the end, Jongin placed his hand on Taekwoon's shoulder. "You won't always be alone, you know."

 

Taekwoon gave a bleak smile. "Kyungsoo has been telling me the same thing since decades."

 

"And we both know that Kyungsoo is usually right."

 

Taekwoon laughed, agreeing.

 


	3. The Slayer and The Assassin

 

THE TIME FOR the execution was set well into the midnight, at the main Slayer Guild HQ in Seoul. Usually Taekwoon went to these executions with one of his guards, but in all this time, none of his people have shown up to say hello. Which meant Kyungsoo went with him.

 

"This looks… official enough," remarked Kyungsoo, as they got out of the car in front of a marbled building.

 

Taekwoon was slightly concerned that he had to bring Kyungsoo here. Kyungsoo was his strongest, most secret weapon. Taking him inside the Guild HQ could be a risk. "It's supposed to be a law firm for normal people, it has to look official enough to be deceptive."

 

"But people don't bring weapons in a law firm," Kyungsoo said, as a group of Slayers came out of the building, heavily armed and wearing their signature masks. They got into a car and went away fast. "Shouldn't they be more careful? Even if it's late at night."

 

Taekwoon didn't answer and started climbing the stairs. Kyungsoo followed, taking in his surroundings as he went. The King was approaching the HQ without his guard for the first time. Anything could happen. 

 

The watchman at the glass door sprang up and looked them over. He was probably a few years older than Kyungsoo in his looks, and he knew who he was looking at, if his wide-eyed expression was anything to go by.

 

"I do hope we are not late for the execution," said Taekwoon, keeping his voice mild and glancing inside. "Usually the President waits for me in the lobby. Is something keeping him busy?"

 

The watchman simply opened the door for them. "I'll inform him. Please, wait in the lobby."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. He'd never been here with Taekwoon before, but even he knew that it was odd for the President to break his hospitable attitude for no reason. He could've told any of his subordinates to receive them. But evidently, nobody was in the lobby. Taekwoon and Kyungsoo took seats, and waited for the next ten minutes.

 

Finally a door opened somewhere and three people came outside of a long hallway to the right. They hurried over fast and Taekwoon straightened in his chair.

 

"Ah, now it makes sense," whispered Taekwoon, too fast and low for only Kyungsoo to hear.

 

Three people stopped in front of them, the one in lead looked apologetic. He had really soft features and a button like nose, he looked around 25 years of age.

 

"Your Highness, I hope we didn't keep you waiting for long," he said, bowing a bit. Taekwoon stood up to shake hands with him. "We had a matter we wanted to investigate into and… I had to delay the execution for a while. I'm sorry we couldn't inform you about it."

 

Taekwoon nodded. "When did Jon-ssi retire?"

 

The President looked a bit taken aback, then laughed hollowly. "Ah, I keep forgetting how weird it must be for you. Every time you visit something is changed. Jon-ssi was killed in an accident, it's been over an year."

 

Taekwoon looked seriously troubled. "That's horrible. He was an amazing slayer, I've seen him in action myself. How did that happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"We don't know. His body turned up one evening after he'd been missing for a few hours." There was a shadow in the man's face, a tired and haggard shadow. He recovered quickly. "Anyways, I'm the new President…"

 

"Lee Jaehwan," Taekwoon said with a small smile. "I remember. You were his most amazing protégée, if what he bragged about was anything to go by."

 

The President, Jaehwan, looked extremely shocked to hear that. Kyungsoo didn't know if it was because of the fact that Taekwoon knew his name or because he couldn't believe that the previous President had discussed about him to the King. He reined in his shock quickly and gave one of his overly bright but tired smiles. "I'm sorry for the incompetence. I assume, we should head to the execution then?"

 

Taekwoon looked at Kyungsoo with an uneasy plea in his eyes. Kyungsoo didn't need to hear the words, he knew. "If it's alright with you, can we first see the body? Wonshik-nim, is still here, right?"

 

Jaehwan seemed to have realized that Wonshik was Taekwoon's man, a King's man. But he was so busy or flustered that he was making awkward mistakes again and again. "Yes, of course. Let's go then."

 

President Jaehwan and his body guards took them to a room in the basement. It seemed to be a mortuary. There were various rooms and sections within, but Jaehwan led them to a room relatively larger than the others. He didn't open the door but looked at Taekwoon. "Are you sure about this, your highness? He's… he was brought to us in a very bad condition…"

 

"He was my friend."

 

Jaehwan didn't need to hear more. He nodded and opened the door. Taekwoon gave Kyungsoo a silent gesture to stay put, and got inside. Jaehwan moved as if to follow but then changed his mind. Somehow it seemed prudent to give them privacy.

 

"You must be Do-ssi?" asked Jaehwan, making idle conversation. He really was awkward with everything, or maybe just new.

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

"This is the first time I've seen you for real." Then he cleared up the confusion. "I usually see you in pictures only, taken through security cams and such. Even then, you take care not to show yourself completely."

 

Kyungsoo nodded again without a word. It didn't bother him that the President was aware of his identity, not now that things seemed to be getting serious. Another awkward silence descended upon them.

 

Jaehwan dismissed his guards. "You guys should get the preparations ready for the execution. Make sure he's secured well."

 

When they were alone, Kyungsoo observed the young President. He looked tired and had dark circles. The fact that he knew about Kyungsoo, combined with his appearance was evidence of his strong leadership. To know more about this person who was Taekwoon's opposite side, a rival King, Kyungsoo started a conversation. "What's his name? The one who killed Wonshik-nim?"

 

"George. He wasn't a slayer for that long. I believe he completed his training a little over a year ago. If we'd known the depth of his hatred..."

 

"You talk as if he's already dead."

 

"To us he is. He betrayed this Guild and our rules."

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded. He seemed like an okay leader, and a potential ally for Taekwoon, if things came to it. "Have you found any more disturbances in the community?" When Jaehwan didn't reply at once, he said, "That matter you said you were investigating…"

 

Jaehwan looked worried. "Lately, we've seen a lot of aberrant vampire and slayer activity. It's confusing. It's almost as if…"

 

But at that moment the door opened again and Taekwoon came out of the room. He looked like he'd been crying. His unusually pale face was even worse. He gave a small smile (grimace) to Kyungsoo and took in a deep breath.

 

"Let's see that execution then," Taekwoon said, turning to Jaehwan. "I will ask for a favor. I want to be the one to kill him. The least I could do is take this slayer's life with my own hands. Wonshik deserves it."

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN HADN'T SEEN an execution before. Sure, he'd carried out a lot of vampire executions with the permission of the President, but this was his first time seeing an official execution. He wasn't alone, though. Along with Chanyeol, and a few other members of the Guild, there were a lot of guards present too. He knew why they were here. They wanted to see the King. _Same as me,_ he thought grimly.

 

It wasn't that he hadn't seen the King before. There had been many ancient paintings, as well as old photos in the Guild library. There were also recent pictures from the security cameras at the airport (Usually the King travelled in his private jet, but due to sudden plans he sometimes flew in airplanes with normal population too. In those instances, the data got taken into safe custody by the Guild every time the King appeared in public.) He knew what the King looked like. Same in every picture. The 1000 years old King, looking no older than 26 years of age. 

 

But he'd never seen him this close. While standing in the same room.

 

He hadn't expected… _this._

 

He'd expected fanfare and an entire army following the King. He'd expected robes of silk, decked in gold and diamonds. He'd also expected the King to be a bit of an asshole. 

 

The person which walked in behind President Jaehwan, looked more like a model than a King. His clothes were comfortably fashionable, and in shades of grey and black. Not a single piece of diamond or gold, expect a black piercing in his left ear. Closely behind the King was another vampire, wearing all black and walking with a slouch. His features were uninterestingly blank and pale, dark eyes, dark hair and remarkably shaped lips. Both vampires were definition of beauty and death. Apparently that was all. No army of guards, fangs or bling bling.

 

Chanyeol whispered beside him. "Shit. This is serious."

 

As soon as they words left Chanyeol's mouth, the boy in black looked up at them directly. Baekhyun froze. Plain looking he may be, but the boy had an extremely handsome face, and intense eyes which now lingered on Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It was the most expressive Baekhyun had ever seen any vampire. The boy's eyes were easily readable, while the face remained impassive. Curiosity, intrigue and then blank dismissal. Apparently Chanyeol's whisper wasn't worth his while. He looked away, and Baekhyun realized he'd been holding his breath.

 

"What's serious?" he asked in a very low voice, eyeing the vampires in case they heard them again. If they did, they didn't let on.

 

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. Then he mouthed. _The King's Assassin._

 

Baekhyun's eyes snapped back to the boy. _He is the King's Assassin?!_ Baekhyun's doubt must have been palpable, because the boy looked in their direction again, a thoughtful glimmer in those intense eyes. Baekhyun looked away first, pretending that he wasn't interested at all. But he was. He was oh very interested.

 

Within the slayer circles, there was a name whispered. This name was famous and caused a lot of fear in whoever heard it. _The King's Assassin._ An unknowable creature that would kill any slayer if they strayed too close to the King's personal space enough to harm him. There had been many arrogant slayers who had done just that. If the tales were true, then Baekhyun almost shuddered as he looked at the boy's emotionless, but oddly handsome face. _This is the guy who has the entire slayer population in a dither?_

 

Now he knew why Chanyeol had said this was serious. The guilty slayer who knelt, restrained with many chains, in the middle of the execution chamber, had killed King's closest friend. Which meant that this Assassin was here to see his face, to see exactly who had dared to get so close to someone who was the closest friend to the King.

 

"I'm sorry there are so many people," said Jaehwan to Taekwoon.

 

"It's quite alright." The King's voice was very soft and polite. Exactly opposite of what Baekhyun had expected.

 

The King stood in front of the slayer, and looked at his face with something close to intrigue. There was something like pain in his features, but he remained composed as he walked closer. On his signal, the guards forced the guilty slayer to look up.

 

"You're George, right?" the King asked. There wasn't any animosity in his voice, but a cool chill swept the room at the authoritative way it was spoken. "Can you tell me why you killed that vampire?"

 

It seemed as if George wouldn't say anything. But then he smirked. "Because he's a vampire."

 

Baekhyun cursed silently. He hated the vampires so much that it consumed him. But even he wasn't stupid enough to break rules so blatantly, and then run his mouth in front of the Vampire fucking King.

 

"He _was_ a vampire," the King corrected, his voice getting colder. "Were you working alone, or did you do someone a favor?"

 

Now George laughed aloud. "I was doing this whole world a favor, actually. Scum like you shouldn't even exist."

 

Jaehwan was there, seething. "George. You are about to be executed. The last thing you can do is help us. Who told you to kill Wonshik-nim?"

 

"For shame, President. You've also bowed to these monsters? I thought we elected you for this position because you were a sight better at hating vampires than the old guy was." George was now looking at the President with same hateful gaze. "You don't want to end up in a ditch like the old man, too, do you?"

 

Everyone went still at this. Baekhyun exhaled. _Damn, this is bad._ George had just confessed that the previous President's death might not be an accident. There was obvious shock and revulsion in everyone's faces. Nobody could stomach the fact that one of them had killed one of their own because of… hate.

 

Jaehwan spoke softly, "I'll let you do this, your highness."

 

"George. Do you have any last words?" the King asked, seemingly done with the questions.

 

"Yes, I do. Fuc-"

 

He didn't finish those words.

 

Baekhyun gulped.

 

The Assassin had moved, faster than one could blink, and slit the slayer's throat with a taloned finger. 

 

"Shit," whispered Chanyeol, voice laced with terror. 

 

Baekhyun understood it completely. He'd fought a large number of vampires but nobody was as fast as this Assassin. If Baekhyun ever ended up fighting him, he was certain that he'd die.

 

"Kyungsoo, can you please take care of it all?" said the King. "I'll be with the President."

 

Jaehwan didn't look surprised. He nodded towards the King and led him outside. Looking back over his shoulder, he said, "Baekhyun, help him with it. Chanyeol, come with me. Everyone else, go about your business."

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to do. He was left alone with a dead slayer and the King's Assassin. _Shit,_ he echoed Chanyeol's earlier assessment.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO LOOKED AT the dead slayer for a long while. There wasn't anything wrong with the body. Which was a bit concerning. There wasn't any wound or bruise, not a speck of dirt on his clothes. It didn't look like a body of somebody who'd been detained in a holding cell for a week.

 

He was dimly aware of another slayer standing in the back, watching him work. But he had to know what was happening. "Did he shower before the execution?"

 

The other slayer looked surprised at being spoken to, and took a minute answering; "I don't think so. He wasn't given five star accommodations."

 

"Then why does his body look like this?"

 

At first the slayer didn't understand, but then he looked over the body himself and his eyes went wide and troubled. Kyungsoo was relieved to know that this particular slayer wasn't the usual brand of idiot that came out of the Guild.

 

"There was something in the report," the slayer said softly. "Apparently he surrendered and gave a confession just as they arrested him. There wasn't any struggle at all. They also recovered Wonshik-nim's body without any trouble, George didn't seem to have any back up."

 

Kyungsoo sat on his knees and searched the dead slayer's face. He knew something wasn't right from the moment this guy had started speaking so crazily. But now he was almost certain, and sacred. Reaching forward he forced the slayer's eyes open, and looked at the dilated pupils. They shouldn't be this dilated, not so soon after the death.

 

The other slayer crept closer and watched as Kyungsoo examined the eyes, nose and inside of the mouth. "What are you doing?"

 

"Checking."

 

"You think he's becoming a vampire?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up at the slayer. _Definitely not an idiot._ "What was your first guess?"

 

"He was talking shit. Like one of you guys."

 

Kyungsoo didn't rise to the offense. He'd known way too many slayers in his life, and all were the same, idiotic and aggressive. "He already should have come back to life. But there are traces of a foreign substance in his system. I can smell it on his blood. You have a forensic lab in this building, right?"

 

"We do. But our doctor is away. He doesn't work so late at night."

 

"I can do the post mortem myself. Just help me get him there."

 

The slayer was about to look around for a key to unbind the chains, but Kyungsoo didn't have the time. He grabbed one of the chain links and snapped them in half, releasing the body easily. He was aware of the slayer's gaze on him but he didn't bother to acknowledge it. He knew why there were so many people here tonight. Everyone wanted to ogle at the King, and got a bonus prize because the King also brought his Assassin.

 

While the slayer took care of the body, Kyungsoo gave himself the time to observe. The slayer was very agile. He'd looked at this slayer when they entered the room, and he'd heard the whispered conversation he had been having with his tall friend. But there wasn't anything about him which told Kyungsoo that he was a slayer. He looked like any boy in the neighborhood, with hair dyed an ash blonde and a deceptively slender body. He was perhaps an inch taller than Kyungsoo himself.  The only way he could recognize the boy as a slayer was his all black, close-fitting leather outfit, a mask hanging around his neck (ready to be pulled over his face if needed) and a katana in its sheath, hanging low on his belt.

 

The boy picked up the slayer easily enough, given the fact that George was twice his size. "Follow me."

 

Kyungsoo did.

.

.

 

THE LAB WAS dark and empty; no surprise there. Baekhyun was happy to be here at this hour. He usually avoided this place because he couldn't stand the resident Doctor, Devil Jongdae. The doctor was the weirdest person he'd ever seen, getting excited by seeing bodies as if he was watching a strip tease.

 

It had been a silent walk. Baekhyun was aware of the Assassin at his back, following soundlessly. It was against his one of his many principles (Principle # 4 to be precise) to never turn his back on a vampire. He'd been trained to look, fight and confront the vampires head on. Turning your back to a vampire meant certain death. Needless to say, it had been uncomfortable to walk through the HQ with a vampire following him down to the dark lab.

 

He was finally glad to get rid of the body as he laid - none too gently - George down on the iron slab, and turned on the lights. He looked back at the vampire, who was observing the lab with quiet interest. "Well, what now?"

 

The vampire met his gaze, indifferent. It annoyed Baekhyun for some reason. "Now I'll work. You can stay or leave. Whichever you please."

 

And then, the vampire continued ignoring him. He walked around the lab as if he owned it, looking through shelves and drawers, finding tools, and pulling on a lab coat. Then he bent over George and ripped off his clothes. Baekhyun almost looked away, trying to give the dead guy some modesty. But the vampire didn't look bothered and picked up a sharp looking scalpel. Baekhyun knew what came next, and he did look away.

 

He spotted a chair in a far corner and walked towards it. "I'll sit here." As he sat, he flinched. What with carrying George down here, Baekhyun had opened up his stitches in the back.

 

The vampire didn't acknowledge him, and stroked the scalpel over George's chest, cutting easily; he wasn't wearing gloves. Baekhyun expected to see bloodlust the moment blood appeared, but the Assassin barely registered it. With dizzying realization, Baekhyun admitted to himself that if he didn't know who this vampire was, he might have mistaken him for a normal person, a doctor working in the Guild lab.

 

For the next few minutes, the Assassin cut George open with the same poker face and continued taking samples from here and there. After a while he was done, and started stitching George back up. Then he went to the sink and washed his bloodied hands, normal as you please. Afterwards, he found a body bag from another drawer and then shifted George into it, zipping it close. 

 

He looked up at Baekhyun now. "What do you know about vampire transformations?"

 

Baekhyun bit back his standard reply which would be, _"What is this a pop quiz?"_ and said instead, "Not much. Just that it requires vampire venom, otherwise known as _zehr."_

 

"It does. But it needs a lot more than just venom. _Zeh_ _r_ has to be up to a certain quantity, but there must also be a vampire's blood. This slayer looked like he might be transforming, but he wasn't. Because he didn't intake the blood, right after the _zehr_ was injected into him."

 

Baekhyun sat silent. _I hadn't known that,_ he realized. Yes, he'd heard various, fantastical theories being spun about vampire transformations. But he hadn't thought it like that. Whatever this Assassin was thinking by letting him know this, he didn't know. So he asked, cautiously; "But _zehr_ also has affects?"

 

The Assassin was now examining various blood and flesh samples under the microscope. Without looking up he replied, "It does. One of those affect we saw tonight right before this slayer died."

 

Baekhyun wanted to ask about the other affects. But somehow he didn't have to. He remembered those vampires, so carelessly breaking rules in the club. They'd looked a bit unstable, even for vampires. If what this Assassin was suggesting (Baekhyun thought there was a suggestion here somewhere) was true than it meant all the recent activity had something to do with _zehr._ "Which means what…?"

 

The Assassin shrugged. "It's in here, in all the samples. All black."

 

Baekhyun made a face. He knew what was black. A vampire's venom. The mere though of vampire's _zehr_ inside a slayer was disgusting. "Is that why he turned traitor and broke rules?"

 

The Assassin looked at the closed off body bag which was George. "Possibly."

 

They were silent for a while. Baekhyun was too lost in all the thoughts. He kept thinking back to last night's mission. Those three vampires had said something about the Vampire King dying, George killed the King's closest friend and now George was dead with _zehr_ inside his veins. 

 

"You should get those looked at."

 

Baekhyun looked up at the vampire, startled. He hadn't understood that. "What?"

 

"Your wounds. You should get those looked at. They might get worse."

 

Baekhyun frowned. _How did he…? Of course, he can smell blood._ "I will."

 

The vampire was silent at first. Then he blinked. "I could stitch them for you."

 

Baekhyun recoiled. _Fuck no,_ he almost yelled. His revulsion might have shown on his face because the vampire shrugged it away in a very suit-yourself gesture.

 

"In that case, take me back to the King. I need to report."

 

Baekhyun stood up in a fluid movement and winced. His stitches had come undone badly, and he could feel a trail of blood down his spine. _Shit,_ he thought again.

 

He felt the vampire's eyes on him. And he knew that he couldn't just walk around while bleeding so much. He looked at the vampire. _If he attacks me first, I'll kill him._ The thought made him smirk. Who would've thought that he could get a chance to ever kill the King's Assassin? 

 

"Fine" said Baekhyun. "Stitch me up."

 

He sat down on a stool and took off his shirt. His body was scattered with various battle scars, mementoes of his fights with various vampires. He was almost proud of his scars, but somehow he felt weird having to show himself to a vampire like this. Again, in violation of Principle # 4, he sat with his back turned to a vampire.

 

He felt cold fingers touch his wound and flinched. Just the knowledge that a vampire was touching him set him off, rage building inside. He wanted it so badly, to kill a vampire, one as important as this Assassin. He waited for a moment of weakness, a sign of bloodlust. 

 

But it never came. 

 

The Assassin cleaned his wounds of blood wearing the same poker face with which he'd cut George open. After cleaning, he stitched Baekhyun's scars with soft touches of fingertips. Baekhyun hardly felt the sharp sting of needle. The whole thing barely hurt. And then it was over.

 

With a soft, "It's done," the Assassin walked back to the sink and washed his hands again. He took a disposable towel and dried his hands as Baekhyun put his shirt back on.

 

They stood facing each other for a moment. Baekhyun's thoughts racing, and he finally made an observation which left him stunned. _He isn't a normal vampire._

 

"Let's go then." Baekhyun walked out. And for just a moment he didn't feel completely frightened that he'd turned his back to a vampire. He shook away that moment and walked ahead purposely.

 


	4. Alliance Renewed

 

KYUNGSOO WAS SHOCKED for a briefest moment as the slayer took off his shirt and sat down on the stool in front of him. No slayer in his right mind would let a vampire, let _Kyungsoo_ , so close to his bleeding wounds.

 

As soon as the slayer displayed his honey skin, scattered over with numerous scars, Kyungsoo felt something constrict in his chest. A wave of protectiveness that he didn't know he possessed washed over him. He cared a lot about Taekwoon, because he was his King and his savoir. He also cared a lot about Jongin, because he was a trusted companion and a beloved little brother. But never had he felt protective like this before. He was so shocked that before he could restrain himself, he found his hand moving forward and fingers tracing the ghastly looking wound on the slayer's back.

 

The slayer flinched a bit at this contact, but then his muscles went tensed, resigned to whatever Kyungsoo was going to do.

 

Kyungsoo took a moment to observe the wound. It looked like a slash, as if somebody had clawed at the slayer's back. A vampire, obviously. The ridge of scars and warm blood oozing out of torn stitches held Kyungsoo captive for several seconds. And it looked recent too. He had a sudden spell of curiosity. _Who could have hurt a slayer so badly? When did he get hurt? Why hadn't he taken care of this wound properly?_ The minute he realized the train of his thoughts, Kyungsoo shook his head, coming back to the present.

 

He got a few wads of cotton from a drawer, dipped them in antiseptic and started cleaning the wound as gently as he could. The slayer trembled a bit, and Kyungsoo knew it must have been hurting him all this time. Now, he was overwhelmed with a strange emotion of grudging respect. To think the slayer carried a dead man over his shoulder even though he was wounded so badly. Kyungsoo focused on task at hand. But as soon as he inhaled, eyes transfixed on the red against the pale golden skin, another emotion hit his chest.

 

_Thirst._

 

He'd never felt a thirst like this in ages. And he'd been around for a very long time. Almost as long as Taekwoon. Why now of all times? Why because of a mere slayer?

 

The slayer.

 

_This slayer._

 

 _Who was he, again?_ Kyungsoo searched his memory and remembered a name that the President had used. _Baekwon? No._

 

 _I shouldn't have bothered,_ he realized suddenly. But he couldn't have let the slayer keep bleeding either.

 

It was the strangest thing. Years ago, Kyungsoo had passed the point where a vampire will start drinking less and less blood. Sometimes, just a few drops of blood could sustain him for an entire week. Other times, if he was injured (which was almost never) he'd need a bit more blood to drink but he always drank as a necessity rather than to quench thirst specifically, or just because he craved the taste. Now, he wasn't injured, or tired, or underfed. He was simply acting up, he wanted to drink. No, he wanted _this_ slayer's blood.

 

_Why?_

 

He blinked and stopped his mind from wandering again. It wasn't his business anyway, he was simply doing a job. And he did just that, ignoring the enticing red color of the wounds and small tremors that shook the slayer's… _Baekhyuk?.._. back. He was finished sooner than he expected and he almost sighed in relief as the slayer pulled on his shirt again.

 

They paused to meet each others eyes before they left the lab. Kyungsoo saw a flicker of something in the slay- _Baekhyun's?..._ eyes a flicker of a fleeting emotion and then it passed too. Kyungsoo felt vaguely that he'd been judged in some way, and found somewhat satisfactory by this slayer. He sighed, _I could just ask his name._ He almost did. But by then the slayer was walking out the door, and Kyungsoo followed him.

 

Again he thought back on the strange feeling of protectiveness, followed by thirst. Was he simply tired without even realizing it? Or had killing George earlier triggered his bloodlust in an unexpected way? Whatever the cause, he was shocked at being caught off guard by his own body, and by his cravings.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed his step as they reached in front of another door, somewhere on the sixth floor of this building.

 

The slayer opened the door, and without looking back, said, "In here."

 

Kyungsoo followed at a safe distance and found himself in the President's office. Taekwoon was sitting in a comfortable sofa chair, Jaehwan was sitting across him. The tall slayer from before was sitting next to the President.

 

"Ah, Baekhyun! And Do-ssi, I was about to send Chanyeol here to fetch you guys," said the President.

 

 _Ah, so that's his name._ Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kyungsoo sat next to Taekwoon, as far from the bleeding slayer as possible. Taekwoon's eyes found him, and he knew that the King could smell the blood and disinfectant. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, Kyungsoo chose to ignore it.

 

"Have you found anything, Do-ssi?" The President inquired. Kyungsoo was thankful for the interruption.

 

"There were traces of _zehr_ in George's body." As soon as the words were out Taekwoon stiffened in his chair, and the slayers all wore identical expressions of shock and suspicion, except Baekhyun. "But it wasn't directly injected within him."

 

"What do you mean by directly?" asked the other slayer, the tall one, Chanyeol; his voice was very deep. "Are there various ways of injecting it?"

 

"By direct I meant that he wasn't bitten by a vampire, the _zehr_ didn't get inside his stream through a bite. Which would explain that he didn't immediately come back to life as vampire. I believe that someone injected the _zehr_ artificially, by the means of an injection, or even through food or drink. As the taste, for the lack of a better word, of _zehr_ is absolutely non-existent. It's like water, only black in color. It could've been added to his drink or food without causing suspicion."

 

Taekwoon frowned at Kyungsoo. He could tell that there was more. "And? Were you able to identify whose venom it was?"

 

Jaehwan looked shocked for a moment. "Wait. You can identify _zehr?"_

 

"It's like the basic principle of DNA," Taekwoon replied. "Humans have a DNA structure that can be detected by blood and tissue samples. A vampires identity is identifiable by that of _zehr_."

 

"Well? Whose was it?" Baekhyun asked.

 

Kyungsoo hesitated only for a moment. "Wonshik-nim's. It coincides with the facts. Just as blood becomes decayed when a person dies, a vampires zehr also looses a lot of its harmless properties and it becomes something bad. Like a drug with only negative affects. It doesn't make one high, or relaxed. It drives them to insanity."

 

The implications of it were clear as day suddenly.

 

"Then it means…" Baekhyun started speaking but Taekwoon held up a hand, silencing him.

 

Taekwoon looked at President Jaehwan with the most earnest expression he'd ever shown anyone. "Before you jump to conclusion, I would like to say this… We had, and Wonshik too, nothing to do with any of this. You do know that, right? In fact, apart from Jongin and Kyungsoo, I'm not sure if I could tell you who is responsible. But the three of us, we're guiltless."

 

Jaehwan looked at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They wore the identical expressions of suspicions but slight acceptance was there too. "I believe you. But why would you say that you can't vouch for others?"

 

"They haven't visited us yet," said Kyungsoo. "It's routine. Whenever we are in Korea our followers are to pay respects to the King and report about any suspicious activities. But this time around nobody has come yet. We've been here more than twelve hours, by now the King would have had a full report. As it stands… the three of us are the only ones you may look at as allies."

 

Jaehwan looked troubled. Meanwhile Chanyeol's forehead was crinkles as he thought hard. "Now that you mention it, our surveillance has found a lot of suspicious activity in the vampire community. It's like they are congregating and leaving their residences. None of them seem to be leaving the country but a lot of foreign vampires have come to Korea since the last few months."

 

Kyungsoo knew that this was a bad idea. Wonshik-nim's sudden murder now started making a ridiculous amount of sense. "Can you tell me more? Where are they congregating? And since when did these activities start?"

 

Chanyeol blinked at Kyungsoo weirdly, probably shocked to be questioned like that; he recovered with a fine show of professionalism. "I have an entire report in my office. I could show it to you..."

 

Jaehwan nodded. "That might be a good idea. If Do-ssi's reputation is what I've heard then I suppose his assistance could be quite helpful to us."

 

"I wanted to suggest this too," Taekwoon said. "Since there are the three of us, I would like to assist you in whatever way possible to find out the truth behind this... incident. How is Winshik's death connected to zehr-maddened slayers and vampires, I think we need to investigate this together."

 

"So... you are suggesting an alliance? Three of us inside this room and two of you vampires?" asked Jaehwan, a bit startled.

 

"If you'll have us," Taekwoon confirmed, giving a slight bow of his head.  
.  
.

 

CHANYEOL BROKE THE awkward pause that followed. "Are you suggesting that this becomes a secret assignment? A secret _joint_ -assignment?"

 

"I am," the King confirmed again.

 

And Chanyeol had only one response. "Shit."

 

It wasn't what he thought would ever happen. Unlike Chanyeol's looks, he was extremely good at his job, and it had nothing at all to with his awkwardly tall and cute appearance. Being good at his job meant that he knew a lot about many things; things that normal slayers didn't know, things that the elite slayers didn't know, and things that the best slayers didn't know.

 

The minute he'd walked in the door, Chanyeol knew who the King's Assassin was. Being the member of observation squad (usually monitoring the vampire related activity through various CCTV evidences around the country) he had seen Kyungsoo many times. The only difference between him and the other squad members was that while they'd taken Kyungsoo as another lackey of the King's, he'd known Kyungsoo's true identity. He'd informed Baekhyun about this identity at once because he'd had a feeling that something else must have happened, even worse than Lord Wonshik dying. But never did he imagine that the King would ask for their full on cooperation.

 

Jaehwan was nodding, already agreeing to the idea. Thus Chanyeol, spoke for himself. "Alright. I have no objection to this."

 

But when he looked at Baekhyun's unresponsive face he faltered. Baekhyun _hated_ vampires. Baekhyun wouldn't agree to this madness.

 

And then, Baekhyun surprised him. "I don't have any objection either."

 

Chanyeol's eyebrow shot up. He'd never expected Baekhyun to agree. Even as he saw, he found Baekhyun's barely intrigued gaze swiftly flit to and back from the Assassin sitting next to the King. The mere fact that Baekhyun was intrigued into working with vampires, along with the strange happenings that brought about this alliance, tipped Chanyeol off about exactly how weird and dangerous this was going to be. How dangerous it already _was_.

 

"Well, since we can't let others suspect us, it'll be wise to make sure we work in even smaller pairs." Jaehwan's eyes alighted on the King's, noticing his agreement, he continued. "Since Baekhyun is my best slayer, and Do-ssi is your best Assassin, I suggest that they both work together."

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun again and saw a moment of hate flashing through his friend's eyes. Then that moment slipped away, replaced yet again by barely concealed, curios glint. Baekhyun nodded. "Alright."

 

What Chanyeol hadn't expected was the vampire's reaction. Kyungsoo looked simply revolted and turned to the King. "Do I _have_ to?"

 

"I realize that you work better alone," replied Taekwoon. "But we need all the help they can offer."

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun, and quite reluctantly agreed. "Well, if its your wish."

 

"Trust me, it's just as degrading for me," said Baekhyun, regarding Kyungsoo directly. "But I have seen really weird things in the past few months. I think if I had a vampire's firsthand knowledge with me, it'll be helpful."

 

Kyungsoo simply looked at Baekhyun, not saying anything.

 

Chanyeol felt that he should speak now. "Well, I guess I'll be working with you, your highness?"

 

To his surprise, the King shook his head. "Actually, I'll be better off working with the President. Since we both share the status of leadership amongst our respective circles, it will be less noticeable to meet often. As for you, my slayer friend, we have another important member that you'll find helpful."

 

Chanyeol didn't know what to say. There was a twinkle in the King's eye, and Kyungsoo even smirked a little by the way his lips were curling up at the corner. He knew that there were many close people next to the King, and he'd seen many of them in his time as the member of the observation squad. But he could not guess, just which member elicited this type of amusement.

 

"He's outside, in the car." The King looked at Chanyeol meaningfully. "Why don't you go and fetch him in?"

 

Chanyeol looked wide-eyed at the King, then at Jaehwan who also looked mildly amused, and then at Baekhyun who raised his eyebrow in well-looks-like-you-don't-have-a-choice way.

 

He stood up, almost floundering. "Uh...er... I'll be... yeah, I'll go get him."

 

And before he could be subjected to any more amusement, he walked out of the office.  
.  
.

 

AS SOON AS he was gone, Taekwoon and Jaehwan started talking about the other cases that were similar to Wonshik's case, and were not paying attention.

 

Kyungsoo looked at the slayer who was partnered with him and jerked his head to a side, signaling that he should be followed, and got up to walk at the farthest corner of the office, in front of darkened windows looking down at Seoul city that gleamed even as it slept.

 

He felt, rather than saw, as the slayer came up behind him. "I'd like to know about it. Those many weird cases that you've encountered recently."

 

At first he thought that he wouldn't get any answers, but then the slay- Baekhyun, stopped right beside him, also watching the city beneath. "There was a small vampire woman who had been kidnapping the kids around Daegu area, and attempting to turn them. The branch in that area called Jaehwan for back-up and I went. She was same as George, completely mad."

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded. He was starting to form a theory but he needed more information first, he needed to know that the ghostly pattern inside his head really was based on the truth and not assumptions.

 

"Then a month ago, we found this village north of mountains. The whole village, about the population of sixty people, were being hoarded by a vampire. He had somehow managed to make everyone into blood or sex slaves. When we went there, the people nearly slaughtered us thinking we were going to take away their generous landlord. It took twelve squads to finally capture that vampire and..."

 

"He was also crazy?" Kyungsoo guessed, looking at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye.

 

"He was. He said that he was following the orders of his rightful sovereign lord. That's when I realized that something wasn't right." Baekhyun faltered, almost hesitated. "But I knew that he wasn't talking about the... _this_ King."

 

Kyungsoo looked out the window again, down at the car waiting outside, as a shadow walked up to it. Chanyeol, going to get Jongin. He felt his lips lift up in faint amusement. Jongin was strange, and almost everyone who saw him, be it vampire or slayer, found themselves cheated. He didn't realize that Baekhyun had noticed his amusement.

 

"Why do you keep smirking because of the other vampire?"

 

It was a question. A simple one. But Kyungsoo swiftly turned to stare at the slayer because underneath that simple question was an overwhelming amount of curiosity. Even as he saw, the slayer looked guilty to have shown even a little bit of interest, almost as if he hadn't really meant to.

 

"Jongin is..." Kyungsoo replied softly. "He's a source of our happiness. That's why, even thinking of him makes us amused."

 

When Baekhyun didn't reply, Kyungsoo saw the similar expression of confusion on young slayer's face. As if he was trying to figure out what Kyungsoo meant. That hidden interest was now almost bursting forth, and Kyungsoo was again amused. This slayer was - for the lack of a better word - strange.

 

"Taek- The King and I have been on our own for a longest time. When Jongin came along, it felt like family." Kyungsoo didn't know what made him tell Baekhyun this. He wasn't just trying to develop a rapport, but he was giving away an important piece of his life. _Why?_ He questioned himself for the tenth time. _What is it about this slayer that makes me so…?_ "Well, I guess you'll know when you meet him. Now about those cases…"

 

Baekhyun blinked. Then started speaking again as professionally as possible about the other cases, including the one he'd taken just last night.

 

 _"Once the King is dead,"_ Kyungsoo echoed the words as Baekhyun told him. "So Taekwoon _is_ being targeted."

 

It was as he feared. In fact, he was surprised that after a thousand years, they've decided to finally overthrow Taekwoon. _That must mean they are stronger than ever,_ he mused. _They'd had a lot of time to plan all this._

 

"I also thought so," Baekhyun said. "But I know nothing of politics and I simply refrained to add this in the report because it would be equal to giving ideas to the Slayer Guild too. Taking sides had never worked in history and it wouldn't now."

 

"And yet you agreed to this partnership."

 

"Because, I hate when I don't understand anything. This whole situation is out of my hands, and if it means I need a vampire's help to understand, then so be it."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. _A realist, huh?_ Well, they were lucky enough to know about this beforehand. Working together was least of Kyungsoo's worry. He looked down the window again and saw Jongin and Chanyeol walking slowly towards the entrance.  
.  
.

 

CHANYEOL EXPECTED TO see a tough looking vampire guard.

 

Not this.

 

While walking down the stairs here, he'd thought through many of the King's guards, people he'd seen and taken to be intimidating enough to be a protector to the King. But this was… so not what he wanted to see.

 

When he walked to the car, he saw someone sitting in the driver's seat. It was a skinny boy, who was currently looking down at the screen of his phone. The window was rolled down so Chanyeol was able to hear the speakers of the phone, as crazy comical music played in the background. It was strangely familiar.

 

Then he was beside the car, and looking on with a shocked face.

 

The boy was watching Spongebob Square Pants on his phone, and he giggled like a manic. When he sensed that Chanyeol was there, he looked up at him. Chanyeol's mouth popped open a bit at the crazy and dazzling smile directed at him.

 

"Yes?" the boy asked, shoulders asking with laughter still.

 

"Uh," said Chanyeol.

 

Something funny happened on the screen again, and the boy let out a bark of laughter, slapping his hand playfully on the steering wheel.

 

So, his partner was this skinny guy, who was a Spongebob maniac and laughed like an idiot. Today when he went home, Chanyeol was going to mark this day on his calendar in red; a day full of crazy surprises.

 

"I… the King…" Chanyeol explained again. Tried to, rather.

 

But it was cut off because the boy was now having another fit, he rocked back and forth against his seat throwing his head back in laughter, his eyes streaming tears. "Oh…shit!" he gasped nonsensically as he laughed. "Sponge...shit...!"

 

Now, Chanyeol was annoyed. Seriously the episode wasn't even that funny. There was no reason to laugh _that_ much.

 

"Excuse me," he tired again.

 

The guy was huffing now, obviously trying to stop his laughter but, yet again, something was happening on the screen. Even through his streaming eyes, the boy saw and started laughing, harder than before if it was even possible.

 

Chanyeol had enough. Either this boy was an immature little shit or was making fun just because. He stepped forward threateningly and tried to snatch away that evil phone.

 

It happened in a split second.

 

Chanyeol found his wrist grabbed, and turned sideways with a little pressure. He knew that if any more pressure was put, his wrist would break. The boy was looking at him, he wasn't laughing anymore. There was a dangerous spark in his eyes, and his face was a serious statue.

 

"Steady there," the boy said in soft voice that was like velvet and death. "I usually don't take it lightly when people touch my phone."

 

Chanyeol refused to show fear. He felt the pressure on his wrist increase a bit, but he didn't flinch. He glared right back. "Then you should listen when someone is trying to say something," he replied, just as coolly.

 

The boy regarded him for a moment, then released his wrist. Chanyeol straightened and kept glaring. The evil Spongebob was doing something hilarious again, but now the boy was looking at him with full attention. "I'm listening."

 

"The King wants to see you. Now."

 

The boy turned off the video and slid out of the car fluidly, closing the window and locking the door behind him. He towered over Chanyeol, almost the same height. Now that he was in light properly, Chanyeol recognized him.

 

Kim Jongin. He'd been around the King for last 20 some years. He was a shadow as much as Kyungsoo was. His job was to drive around the King, and provide security. He was known for his changing appearance, and right now, his was extremely pale blonde under his cap. It wasn't ash blonde like Baekhyun's but somehow it gave Jongin's face a very sharp edge.

 

Chanyeol's breath left him in a rush. He hadn't seen Jongin without his cap and dark glasses in pictures or CCTV. Right now he was looking at this boy's - this vampire's dark eyes and it was making his skin crawl. It wasn't fear he now felt. It was something _else_. Something that made Chanyeol look away, squirming uncomfortably.

 

"Shall we?" Jongin asked, smiling slightly, just a ghost of that insanely dazzling laughter earlier.

 

Chanyeol realized he had no idea what Jongin was saying. _Why am I here again…? Oh, right._ He cleared his throat, not really ready to let his voice betray how shocked he was. "Inside. Follow me."  
.  
.

 

TAEKWOON AND JAEHWAN had relocated to Jaehwan's desk, looking over what looked like files on missing vampires. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were standing in front of the huge window, a safe distance apart and discussing something.

 

They all looked up as Chanyeol and Jongin entered.

 

Jaehwan nodded in greeting which Jongin returned with a tip of his cap. "I believe that you already know why you are here?"

 

"I'm afraid not," said Jongin, flitting his eyes to Kyungsoo briefly in question. "I'm told the his highness wanted to see me?"

 

Jaehwan looked at Chanyeol, eyebrows raised. "I thought Chanyeol might have already... uh... well..."

 

Taekwoon slightly smiled, obviously not getting the President's flustered opinion. "Jongin, we've decided to become a joint force and solve Wonshik's murder. You are partnered with Chanyeol-ssi here."

 

Jongin looked at the tall and surly slayer beside him, and held out his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced, though."

 

Chanyeol took his hand and gruffed, "I'm Park Chanyeol, Head of Observation Desk."

 

"Kim Jongin, Chauffeur and Bodyguard. And occasionally Kyungsoo hyung's assistant."

 

"Jongin," said Kyungsoo, from across the room. "I want you to behave, for the sake of this investigation."

 

Jongin nodded, rolling his eyes under the shadow of his cap. He never misbehaved. _Much_. But somehow, he was intrigued into misbehavior as his partner huffed again and started walking towards the couch nearby.

 

Everyone else was again doing whatever they had been, and Jongin was feeling excited to be involved. So he grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and stopped him, leaning close to whisper against the back of his ear.

 

"I'm sure you will teach me more about the rules of proper conversation."

 

And then he walked in first and slumped down on the couch seat, smiling under his cap at the audible beating of his partner's frantic heart.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol saw red as anger ripped through him. But his heart betrayed him, beating wildly. And for the nth time that day, he thought, _Shit._

 


	5. Impressions of Hearts and Minds

 

The dawn was near when President Jaehwan realized how much time had already passed. He looked embarrassed and started excessively apologizing. Taekwoon assured that it wasn't required, that it was fine if it meant getting to know more about what actually happened with Wonshik.

 

"But... the dawn is approaching," said Jaehwan, looking at the King with wide eyes. "How are you going to get home?"

 

In the background, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were going through a lot of files piled on the desk. Sometimes, their soft discussion could be heard. Baekhyun had fallen asleep an hour ago, and was swaying in the couch, slipping down as minutes passed by. Jongin had produced headphones from somewhere and was listening to music, his eyes closed and his foot occasionally moving, copying the beat. He would sometimes open his eyes and observe Chanyeol, talking with Kyungsoo, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

When Jaehwan spoke, the room went even silent. Kyungsoo was looking at Taekwoon, an unreadable expression on his face, like he couldn't guess what the King was going to do next.

 

Taekwoon chuckled, unable to help himself. "Ah, yes. The sun. I don't think you need to worry about that, Mr. President. We'll be just fine."

 

Jaehwan didn't look convinced. "If you say so. But, still, it's late. Perhaps we should finish up here. Get some rest. Especially Baekhyun, he's still injured and if any mission pops up he would need to be well rested."

 

Taekwoon's eyebrow went up when Jaehwan mentioned the injury. He looked back at Kyungsoo, who was conveniently evading his eyes. "Yes, I do believe that couch isn't very comfortable. Does he live nearby?"

 

Chanyeol snapped the file shut and stretched, yawning. "Yeah. He's close. I'll drive him home."

 

Jaehwan nodded. "Yes, you better. I expect everyone to be ready for whatever clues we get in future. If we're going to work together, we'll have to start trying even harder."

 

"What are we to tell everyone, if they realize all six of us are working together on something?" When Chanyeol asked that question, everyone paused. Jongin swiped his thumb over the screen of his phone, and took out an earphone. 

 

"I... I honestly don't know," said Jaehwan after a moment.

 

Taekwoon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I think the best thing is to make sure that we don't meet here. In the Guild, people are bound to notice us. Since we have our manor house, why don't we select that as our temporary meeting place?"

 

"Your place? Is it safe?" echoed Chanyeol. It was such a strange thing, the semantics of their association has changed so much in a night that as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chanyeol held up his hands in explanation. "Er, from prying eyes, I meant."

 

"It is." Nobody refuted the King's word.

 

Jongin stood up, putting his phone inside his jeans pocket. "Let's go. I'm starving."

 

Kyungsoo sighed and walked out the door first. Jongin followed. And Taekwoon was left there, standing awkwardly. 

 

"Well, they... still don't know what to do or expect when others are involved," Taekwoon explained, looking away in embarrassment. "They are used to being alone. Even in our circle. Please don't mind their manners."

 

Both Chanyeol and Jaehwan nodded, looking as awkward as the King felt. They probably didn't know what to do and expect either. Still, basic pleasantries were the place they could at least start at.

 

"Good night, then," Taekwoon said, holding out his hand first for Jaehwan and then for Chanyeol. "Let's meet at our house once everyone is well rested."

 

"I'll be sure to give you a call," Jaehwan added as the King went out the door.

 

For a moment, the slayers stood looking at the closed door.

 

When Chanyeol muttered, "Shit." Jaehwan nodded emphatically.

 

"We've certainly stepped into it." The President took a deep breath and looked at Chanyeol. "Get Baekhyun home. I expect you two to be at the King's house at 1700 hours tomorrow... er, today."

 

Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun awake.

 

"Uhm...? Whess everyun?" Baekhyun mumbled, still half sleeping. He looked around with squinted eyes and realized that he'd been using the couch as his bed. He stood up and yawned.

 

"It's nearly dawn. They've gone home. And now we need to as well." Chanyeol explained as he gathered up the files and started storing them inside the President's shelves, locking up even as Jaehwan did the same. "What are you planning now? You can't be here at eight in the morning." This was directed at the President.

 

"I'll have to be here," Jaehwan replied. "I did mention that we needed to work extra hard from now on."

 

"Come on, Baekhyun. I'm driving you home."

 

Baekhyun was way too sleepy to argue, and grunted something that sounded either a _yes_ or _fuck_ ; Chanyeol wasn't an expert in speaking or understanding sleepy-Baekhyun.

 

Later in the car, Baekhyun pressed his cheek to the window and tried not to fall asleep in a weird position again. That vampire had stitched his back pretty nicely and he didn't want to rip it open again by being careless. With the promise to himself, of a hot bath and soft bed, he willed his eyes outside the window, watching as Seoul drenched itself in sunlight.

 

"What exactly are you curious about?"

 

It took Baekhyun a moment to realize that Chanyeol had asked a question. "Hmmm?"

 

"You're curious about the Assassin. That's the only thing which could've made you accept this situation. I know a few things about him, if you're that interested."

 

Baekhyun didn't answer. At first.

 

There was something attractive about sunlight over the Han River. His eyes focused on the view and then fluttered shut as sleep assailed him. He jerked away from the window and shook his head. Instead he tried to answer Chanyeol's question honestly. Since it was Chanyeol, he couldn't make himself lie.

 

"He stitched up my back. And didn't attack."

 

Chanyeol gasped, almost swerving to the left on the road and looked at Baekhyun, expecting to see him laughing at the joke. Baekhyun wasn't laughing; he kept his gaze ahead, serious. Chanyeol choked on his breath, trying to wrap his head around it.

 

In the beginning, when Baekhyun had appeared as his junior apprentice, Chanyeol had discovered that there was something about Baekhyun's blood that attracted vampires in general, that made sanest vampires loose their shit. It was then that they had decided to use Baekhyun's blood as a deceive factor in many of Baekhyun's fights. On each mission, Baekhyun drew his blood in a tiny flask and kept that flask on his person, in case he needed it. In the missions Baekhyun managed to stay unscathed, he had to use his flask as a distraction or weakening agent so that he could execute the rattled vampires easily.

 

That a vampire hadn't gone crazy because of Baekhyun's blood was unfathomable. Chanyeol couldn't really accept it.

 

But the more he thought, the more it made sense. In all his time as a slayer, he had yet to find a file on the King's Assassin which reported instability. It was as if that vampire didn't know what unstable meant. If there was anyone in this world who wouldn't be affected with Baekhyun's blood, it was that one vampire. The situation seemed dangerous as well as suitable, especially if Baekhyun was going to pair up with the Assassin.

 

"Why?" asked Chanyeol after a moment.

 

"Exactly." Baekhyun met his eyes and again, there was so much curiosity laid bare. "I can accept that he smelled blood on me and then suggested that I get it looked at. But why would he offer to stitch me up? And not even flinch at the sight of my blood? Why exactly is he different?"

 

"And since it would hurt your pride to ask him directly, you decided to wing it and let this thing go anywhere," Chanyeol finished, finally understanding his friend's motivation. "Well, maybe you will be disappointed. From all that I know, its his personality. It's like... he's the most detached Assassin ever. Do you remember that case, your third mission as a slayer, five years back?"

 

"The one where we found the note directing us far up the mountain and into a cabin?"

 

"Remember those bodies?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. He couldn't not remember. It wasn't that he hadn't really expected bloodshed, or slaughter. By his third mission he had seen all that can be expected when it came to rouge vampires and slayers. In that isolated cabin he'd expected to see hell.

 

And found two slayers. Dead. Placed in the bed. With clean bodies and a two stems of white rose by each body. If Baekhyun was any normal person, he might have thought that these slayers were prepared to bury or burn by a loved one, carefully cleaned and clothed and laid to rest for their final journey.

 

But that note had said to simply dispose off the slayers which were now titled as terminated. Underneath that note were two initials. _D.K._

 

Baekhyun hadn't known those initials back then, and Chanyeol hadn't explained. There was whispered mention of a "Monster!" and a muttered suggestion of "The Assassin!"

 

But now, he gasped. _Do Kyungsoo the Assassin._

 

"Do you get it now?" Chanyeol confirmed. 

 

Baekhyun did. A vampire Assassin who respect the dead slayers enough to not taint their bodies, or drink from them, or mangle them beyond recognition. Was this the Assassin who made very slayer feel fear and hate? But the image of Assassin that he was familiar with, and the image of the man he'd met last night were completely opposite. And it made him so damn inquisitive. 

 

"So he probably didn't feel anything when he smelled me," Baekhyun concluded.

 

"If it's him it's possible," Chanyeol added. "I think it was wise of the President to make you his partner."

 

"How about you? What's your partner like?"

 

At this Chanyeol made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. "We are talking about you right now. Let's discuss how great it is for you to be partnered with the Assassin and all."

 

"That remains to be seen. Why don't we worry about what happens next later. My head is aching and I need to sleep. Can you go faster?"

 

Chanyeol took this for it was, a dismissal. He sped up slowly, since this early the roads were almost deserted and nobody minded them going over the speed limit.

 

When Chanyeol stopped outside the building where Baekhyun's apartment was located, he reminded, "1700 today. Don't be late. I'll text you the address."

.

.

 

JONGIN DROVE THEM to a 24 hours Chinese restaurant. Taekwoon simply shook his head and got out the car. Meanwhile Kyungsoo glared at Jongin.

 

"We had Chinese the last time. And on the plane." When nobody responded, Kyungsoo fisted his hand tightly. "Today's my turn to choose the menu."

 

Taekwoon smiled into his scarf as Jongin turned his full-blown kicked-puppy, pouty-lipped charm on his older brother. "I just feel like having Chinese right now. Please, hyung."

 

Kyungsoo took one look at that face and eyes and sighed. _"Fine._ But I'm choosing the next time."

 

"Perhaps you should cook the next meal," said Taekwoon as they got inside the establishment. "It's been a long time since we had anything by your hands. And it wouldn't hurt our new partners to taste what a good meal is all about."

 

"I'm not cooking for them," said Kyungsoo, decisive. If it was up to him he'd do nothing about their new partners, but he was used to obeying Taekwoon's wishes and tried rebelling in the small things he was allowed. Cooking was one of those things.

 

After they had ordered to a grumpy and tired looking waiter, they settled in their dark corner and discussed matters.

 

"Should we have asked for Wonshik-nim's body?" asked Kyungsoo.

 

"I trust the slayers to give him a decent send off," said Taekwoon. "And besides, the more we stay in shadow the easier it is to solve this. Whatever this is."

 

"I still think it was bad idea to return," said Jongin, looking at the direction of the kitchen's impatient to get eating. "Our return here seemed to have set off a chain of events. I'm scared of where this chain ends, and what's at the other end of it."

 

Taekwoon frowned and looked down at the menu again, trying to distract himself. Kyungsoo knew that the same thoughts had crossed the King's mind too. But he was forging ahead with his plans no matter what, and it was a given for Kyungsoo and Jongin to follow him.

 

"And what of our partnership?" Taekwoon asked then instead. "I know it is uncomfortable but you could at least show common courtesy. You guys left without even saying good night."

 

"It was almost good morning," mumbled Jongin, looking away to hide his face.

 

"Kim Jongin don't you dare turn this into a joke," Taekwoon growled. "I don't think you understand what is happening. And why I had to offer them an alliance this way. I'm simply thankful that they accepted at all."

 

Kyungsoo understood. Since returning, Taekwoon had realized that he stood alone in his country. None of his loyals had shown up. And Taekwoon had taken the drastic measures. Not only that, when he'd received the phone call about Wonshik, Kyungsoo was told that their clan members would meet them at the execution. Yet it had been only the three of them. Someone had called them back to Korea and given false information. Right now, Taekwoon felt more alone and venerable than ever.

 

"We're with you," said Jongin, looking more embarrassed. "I'll try to make this work. I promise."

 

Kyungsoo nodded too, hoping that Taekwoon would realize that they were also serious.

 

 _Even if he smells good,_ Kyungsoo thought about his new slayer partner, _I'll make this work. I'm a master at controlling my base desires and I can do this, if anyone can._

 

Their meal arrived and they started eating silently. While Kyungsoo and Taekwoon could do without it, Jongin took out a flask of blood and poured liberally in his soup before eating. Jongin was still young and required blood often enough. They weren't starving but ended up eating double servings of everything. After Jongin paid the bill ("Why?" "Because you wanted Chinese," snapped Kyungsoo.) they drove back to their manor house.

 

"Prepare the extra rooms," Taekwoon ordered before he retired for his bedroom. "Just in case."

 

Just in case any of his loyal followers managed to turn up. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, knowing that he was the one who had to do that. Jongin was only ever interested in driving the various cars they had. The rest of house management, the contacts, the arrangements and the killings were always Kyungsoo's responsibility.

 

When it was noon, Kyungsoo went to bed. He was anticipating what came next. Their two year vacation in Egypt had made him antsy for action. Now the things looked serious, and he knew a lot of action was waiting for him. The thought of going to mission with a not-stupid slayer partner was, he admitted, exciting. He'd always wondered about the skills of the slayers which came out of the Guild nowadays, and now he was getting a chance of finding out about it. Maybe, this whole plan wasn't going to be that bad.

 

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to blankness. As a rule, vampires couldn't sleep and dream like humans. But after a day of hard work and in the high noon hours, they tended to retreat inside a dark room to close off their eyes and minds for a few hours. It was the closest they came to sleep and relaxation. Taekwoon demanded that they be well relaxed and rested each day.

 

But he couldn't erase his thoughts. He kept thinking of the slayer. He kept remembering the sight of those red wounds at a very pale-golden back. He remembered the unintended interest that the slayer had shown. He remembered their conversation, teetering on the edge of professionalism but still sharply highlighted with suspicion and uncertainty. And in the dark of his room, he finally whispered his name, "Baekhyun, huh?"

 

He still couldn't figure out why he had lost control for a moment. Now that he thought back, his blood hadn't smelled that good. It was akin to a perfume which attracted attention for the first time, but then faded when one became used to it. _That must be it,_ he thought. _I must have been interested for the first time. But in the room I felt fine. We had talked and I could still smell him. And I didn't feel out of it. It was just something unexplained which happened, and wouldn't be happening anymore._

 

He comforted himself with these thoughts and finally let his mind empty itself out, until he thought of nothing.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP with an intense, burning sensation on his back. He had showered and then went to bed, and passed out. He was vaguely aware of his mobile phone chiming; his alarm was annoying as always. 

 

 _Dammit, that nightmare again!_ He shuddered, remembering the images of his dream, of memory of the past. He wasn't surprised that after a long time, he'd had that nightmare again today.

 

When his eyes adjusted, he saw that his bed sheet was tainted with splotches of blood. He groaned in agitation. He'd disturbed his wounds again! But at least it wasn't that bad, he guessed after looking at his sheets. If his wounds tore open fully the blood would have been a lot. He could only see a few stray stains.

 

Checking his phone, he realized that he had two hours in which to get ready and report at the King's mansion. He was starving and felt worse than ever after a mission and a long night of meeting.

 

Chanyeol had messaged him the address dutifully a few hours ago, as he checked he realized that he'd had to drive. He usually took local transportation when he moved around, it gave him a bit of time to relax and strategize missions. But according to the address, he'd have to take his bike. With the sate his back was in, he abhorred the idea of a bike ride. But he had no choice but to do it. He was not sure what type of reception he'd have if he arrived late due to public transportation and walking. His impression last night might have been weirdly distant but he had to put effort if this whole partner deal was going to work. Arriving on time seemed like a best place to start.

 

He went to the nearest gas station before following the directions to the address Chanyeol had given him. The road took him out of Seoul and somewhere near the isolated farm houses in Inchon. The further he went inside this high class community, the more uncomfortable he became. The grand houses made him feel inelegant and out of place.

 

When he finally drove into the driveway of a huge white structure, he was certain that he would look like a ghost inside this place, what with his white blonde hair and white t-shirt he'd chosen today instead of his usual black ensemble. 

 

He took the liberty to park his bike right out front and slowly walked towards the huge ebony double door. There was an old fashioned knocker, shaped in an eagle; he stared at it for a while. Surely, he wasn't going to use the knocker to knock. But there were no bell-buttons to be seen, no intercom either. As he took in the doorway, he spotted the black camera right above him. Maybe they were already watching him. Baekhyun sighed. Let's just get it over with. He pulled back the eagle-shaped knocker and knocked thrice with it. It made a low sound, dull thuds that Baekhyun was certain weren't heard within the confines of this giant house.

 

Still, with a show of patience, he stood back and waited. He looked up at the camera, the red light blinking in and out of existence, and then looked at his mobile phone, counting the minutes as they passed slowly.

 

Five minutes later, nobody had shown up. So he grabbed the knocker again and knocked thrice, this time forcefully so that instead of dull thuds, the knocker produced enough noise which would definitely announce his presence to the vampires.

 

This time he had to wait for three minutes. He was contemplating to use the knocker again, perhaps give the door a couple of kicks too, when it opened. A lock clicked open, and then one side of the ebony double door swung inside.

 

Framed in the little space was his vampire partner, Kyungsoo.

 

His first reaction was to express anger at having to wait so long, but his next reaction was to look at the vampire carefully. This was enemy territory and if this vampire was prone to mood swings it was better to be prepared.

 

What he found though, was Kyungsoo frowning and squinting at him. As if he had just gotten out of bed, and was still sleepy.

 

And then Baekhyun actually looked at Kyungsoo. Of course, he just was in bed. Kyungsoo looked like  a ruffled cat, wearing gray shorts which stopped a bit past his knees, bare feet touched the wooden floor inside the house. The gray shirt which Kyungsoo wore had seen many years, with its faded looking fabric; it was probably his sleeping shirt. The shirt, Baekhyun noticed upon further inspection was a few sizes too big on Kyungsoo. One end of neck was almost slipping past Kyungsoo's shoulder. Almost.

 

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Kyungsoo seemed to have finally worked out who was his guest.

 

Baekhyun felt a bit insulted actually. Not only was this vampire uninterested in his fairly interesting blood, but he'd also forgotten what he looked like within a few hours. Baekhyun opened his mouth, probably to say "Obviously," but was cut off again.

 

"You're in the sunlight," said Kyungsoo, squinting still. Then he lightly stepped away and opened the door further in. "Get in. It's hurting my eyes."

 

 _Oh. Right._ Baekhyun looked back and yes, he was standing against the sunlight. No wonder the vampire hadn't seen him properly. Vampires, to the best of his knowledge, were sensitive to the first light of the dawn, as well as the last light before dusk. Right now, it was almost time for dusk.

 

Baekhyun stepped inside and let Kyungsoo close the door behind him with a dull thud. 

 

Inside, it was dark. All the blinds were closed and no light was on. Baekhyun felt, rather than saw, as Kyungsoo moved around him. Then somewhere, a light flicked on, then another, and another; until Baekhyun could see himself in a huge room which was at once the foyer, living room and a library.

 

The next few minutes were the awkwardest he knew in his life. Baekhyun stood in the middle of the multipurpose hall and Kyungsoo stood ten paces away. They observed each other. None trying to stare the other down, but it was close. Finally, Kyungsoo blinked and looked away, towards the stairs which led to the upper parts, probably to the bedrooms.

 

"They aren't awake yet," said Kyungsoo, explaining. "You are early."

 

"I was told by the President to be here at this time," he replied. In fact, he had been ten minutes late himself. "Weren't you informed?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "We were half certain none of you might show up."

 

Baekhyun knew he'd heard wrong. "Why?"

 

"This is the first time Taek- The King had sought such a partnership. It wouldn't have been surprising that the President might have changed his mind already after last night."

 

Baekhyun huffed, trying to ease his annoyance. "I've never known Jaehwan to break his word to anyone. Vampire or otherwise."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. The movement made the shirt slid further down, exposing his left shoulder, a stark contrast against the grey shirt. Baekhyun felt his gaze drawn to the exposed bit of skin. It was smooth and spotless, a stark contrast to his own scarred body.

 

Again. A pause, while Baekhyun tried to look everywhere but that exposed shoulder.

 

"I'll call the others," Baekhyun said, at the same time Kyungsoo said, "Ill go wake everyone."

 

They paused again, rather caught off guard that they'd both thought of the same thing. Then Kyungsoo walked up the stairs, bare feet making no sound. Halfway up, he stopped and turned to look at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun had gotten out his phone, and was in the middle of typing an angry message to Chanyeol, when he felt himself being watched. He looked up and almost flinched; Kyungsoo, head tilted a bit, was watching Baekhyun intently.

 

Baekhyun blinked self-consciously. He was about to ask what it was when Kyungsoo said, "You messed up your wound again."

 

It was a statement, followed by a slight frown. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, like a father would after scolding the kid on something which was already prohibited. Baekhyun actually felt scolded, like he'd done something wrong by upsetting his wounds. Like he deserved that disappointed frown on Kyungsoo's face. _What even_... Baekhyun thought, and then went back to his phone.

 

 _Bastard. Where the fuck are you?_ He jabbed his thumb on the screen, hitting send.

 

When he looked back up, Kyungsoo was gone. 

 

Free to observe his surroundings even better, he started towards the main attraction of this place. A 50 inch 3d screen, a game console and a towering city of many DVDs and Blue-rays. A lot of them were games; games which made him drool, as he read the titles. Some of the titles were in foreign languages, Baekhyun vaguely recognized French, German and Persian scripts. He shook his head, obviously these vampires were raking in money. 

 

His eyes were drawn by the library next, across the main living area and beyond the round circle of wine-colored plush couches, was a pillared hall, surrounded on three sides with ceiling length showcases, teetering with books. There was a step ladder leaning against the far shelf, to help reach the highest rows. In the middle of the library were floor cushions, soft blankets, and various small piles of books discarded as if they were in the process of being read. Baekhyun could smell paper and ink, that mouthwatering scent of dust and musk of old books. He revolved in one spot, head thrown back as he saw to the top shelves, mouth agape. He wasn't into books much, but this was crazy interesting. He'd bet Chanyeol might decide to stay here forever, what with being the biggest book and encyclopedic nerd ever.

 

He spent several minutes in the library, and then decided he'd intruded enough for a day. He returned to the living room and gingerly sat himself on a couch, facing the arching stairs and the library. Now he had to wait. His phone chimed even as he wondered where everyone was.

 

_On our way. The traffic is like you wouldn't believe!_

 

He grimaced. Ah, he remembered seeing traffic on his way here. He'd gotten out easily since he was on his bike. If Chanyeol and Jaehwan were taking Chanyeol's monstrous minivan then they'd probably be a while.

 

Light footsteps sounded from the stairs and Baekhyun looked up. It was Kyungsoo. He'd changed his shorts with a pair of comfy looking black trousers. His neckline was in check, but his left shoulder was still a bit exposed. He was wearing light slippers now, probably the reason Baekhyun had heard him come. His hair were less ruffled and he looked like he'd freshen up.

 

"They are awake. They will be down shortly," informed Kyungsoo, not really looking at Baekhyun as he finally stopped in front of him. 

 

"Chanyeol said they are stuck in traffic," Baekhyun said, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in a house full of vampires; which was to say, not nearly possible. "Might be a while."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. Then stood there awkwardly. Baekhyun looked around the room once, to pass time, then finally looked at his host. It seemed Kyungsoo was just as awkward around him as he was. For the hundredth time he wondered if this vampire really was the infamous Assassin he'd been hearing about all this time. Everything about the man in front of him was contradictory to the rumors he'd heard. Baekhyun steeled himself to make conversation; it couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was. "Ah, I didn't know you guys could sleep." _Wait what, seriously? What kind of stupid question is this?_

 

"We can't. Not sleep, exactly. We rest." 

 

Baekhyun nodded like it made sense. It didn't and he didn't have any freaking questions anymore. No, he _had_ questions actually. A million of them. But he wasn't really ready to start asking right now. Or ever. _This is a bad idea. I should've asked Chanyeol for a ride today._

 

"How come you didn't know?" when Kyungsoo asked this, he'd moved closer a bit. He sat across from him on the other piece of matching furniture. "I thought you guys joined the Guild Academy as a compulsory part of education."

 

Baekhyun frowned. Guild Academy, of course, wouldn't tell them if vampires slept or not. Was  this guy serious? "I did go to the Academy. But, we are only taught how to kill..." _vampires_. 

 

Kyungsoo looked a bit disappointed. His lips pursed again. "Things have changed since my time, huh?"

 

Baekhyun blinked. "Your time?"

 

"In life, as a human, I used to be a slayer." Kyungsoo sat back a bit, leaning against the back of the couch, relaxing visibly, or perhaps Baekhyun was starting to read him a bit better. "I remember that we were taught everything about the vampires. Their strengths and weaknesses. What's that saying, keep your enemies closer. In that spirit, we knew everything. It helped a lot in killing the vampires, even the strongest of them all."

 

Baekhyun sat speechless. Not only was this vampire the most feared Assassin, but used to be a human, a vampire slayer once upon a time. "How long... How _old_ are you exactly?"

 

Kyungsoo sat straighter. "Older than you may imagine."

 

 _Definitely more than a hundred_ , Baekhyun guessed. "You must be a Blue."

 

In slayer terminology, the vampires were classified according to their age and skill levels. _Goldbloods_ , were the newborns, the volatile threats which needed to be either neutralized or educated. _Greenbloods,_ were the vampires who'd became comfortable with their vampire nature after being turned a few years, threat level was almost low. _Bluebloods,_ were the vampires classified as older than fifty years of age, sometimes older than a hundred, threat level was non-existent except a few rare cases. Then there was the highest level. The _Blackbloods,_ the vampires who lived more than five hundred years, sometimes more than a thousand years old, and considered as the strongest vampires of the world. 

 

According to Baekhyun's knowledge, the only known Black vampire, who'd lived up to a thousand years, was the King.

 

Kyungsoo's lips twitched. "Is that what I look like?"

 

"Well, you can't be older than that. You don't look..." Baekhyun stopped. Well, King Taekwoon didn't look like a Black either and yet he was. His mind refused to believe that Kyungsoo could be anything other than a Blue.

 

"You should consider yourself lucky," a voice said from behind Kyungsoo. King Taekwoon was slowly coming down the stairs. "Right now, you are in the presence of the only two Blackbloods in the world."

 

Baekhyun gasped, "No fucking way!"

 

His eyes snapped to Kyungsoo. Now the vampire was definitely smiling, lips fighting to stay still.

 

 _How old is he?!_ Baekhyun thought, flustered. He couldn't even believe that it was possible. Then again, it fit Kyungsoo's image. For a vampire to become so skilled and fearful, it made sense that he'd lived long and had faced innumerable battles, while being a slayer and then as a vampire.

 

Taekwoon chuckled at Baekhyun's reaction. "Well, it looks like we have to wait for the others. Kyungsoo, how about a spot of breakfast for everyone?"

 

In answer, Kyungsoo glared. 

 

"Since our Baekhyun-ssi is, as I recall President Jaehwan saying, injured and in recovery, it's only good manners to take care of him. Isn't it so, Kyungsoo?"

 

Still glaring, Kyungsoo simply got up and padded towards the kitchen, alcoved under the arching staircase. It was neat and cozy, blending in with the white house so perfectly that Baekhyun hadn't even noticed it was there.

 

"How do you take your tea?" asked Taekwoon, taking Kyungsoo's vacated seat.

 

"I like coffee, milk and two sugars," Baekhyun answered, fidgeting in his seat. Talking with the King in such close quarters was a bit nerve-wracking. "I also don't eat cucumbers."

 

Taekwoon chuckled. "Well, what a strange thing to not like."

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "Every one has their own kind of taste, likes and dislikes."

 

"True. But I do hope you'll like Kyungsoo's breakfast. He's been cooking for a long time, and I've been to a lot of places. I've yet to find a chef who can match his skill."

 

Baekhyun didn't doubt it. After realizing Kyungsoo's status, he was not going to doubt anything regarding this vampire. In fact, for the first time, he felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered all the rumors.

 

In the beginning, he'd always thought that foolish humans were exaggerating the true power of unnameable Assassin. He was fourteen years old when he'd joined the Guild Academy, and there he'd learned of the famous myth of the slayer world. The myth of the monstrous, merciless Assassin. Later, when he'd encountered the crime scene of the isolated cabin, with respectfully laid slayers, he'd made up his mind that the rumors regarding the Assassin were, indeed, just rumors. The possibility of his Academy days myth existing were same as him sprouting wings and flying. 

 

But now, with this new information at his disposal, Baekhyun shuddered. The weight of those rumours settling heavily on him, he tried his best to not freak out. The King could be a Black, that was imaginable. But Kyungsoo couldn't be a Black, not when he was supposedly his partner from now on.

 

He didn't know what to think or do anymore, but wait for his friends to arrive and occasionally, without meaning to, watch the Assassin work gracefully in the kitchen.

 

It was after another half hour that there was a knock on the door. Baekhyun sighed. They were finally here. 

.

.

 

WHEN CHANYEOL HALF dragged a sleepy Baekhyun out of the HQ, he was the only one who'd noticed a note stuck behind the screen wipers of his mini. After throwing Baekhyun inside, he snatched up the note and read the frizzy and loopy hand writing.

 

 _There are so many Chinese take out boxes in your back seat. I thought you were a guy with good manners_. (◎_◎;)?

 

Drawn next to the last word was an emoticon depicting confusion.

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth and scrunched up the note before throwing it aside. Seriously, this stupid vampire was making him lose his cool. A thing which never happened, ever. Chanyeol was always cool-minded, thank you very much.

 

Next thing he knew, Baekhyun was asking about his partner. Chanyeol was lucky that Baekhyun was sleepy and didn't notice when he carefully deflected the inquiry and turned the subject to the Assassin again.

 

Later than day, when his alarm went off, he snoozed it for twenty minutes. He was almost ready to skip out of the meeting at the King's place if it meant he could avoid that crazy Kim Jongin. But the fact that he'd searched about the said vampire for an hour before sleeping, and that the President was calling him for a ride, forced him out of the bed and his house.

 

"This isn't a nice impression to make," said Jaehwan when ten minutes passed in the traffic jam. "Appearing late for the first meeting!"

 

Chanyeol was secretly pleased for the traffic jam. He was certain that if they were late enough, the King might get angry enough to cease the alliance. And then he felt guilty for thinking such counterproductive thoughts. An alliance with the King was a good thing, especially when the Treaty was being breached left, center and right.

 

After half an hour of being stuck in the traffic, Chanyeol was glad to be driving again. Even if it meant facing Kim Jongin.

 

While he drove - the President spent time by browsing radio stations and singing off-key whenever a catchy song came up - Chanyeol let his thoughts wander. During the research last night, there was nothing much on Kim Jongin even in the slayer database. He'd managed to find a few pictures here and there, and an article of a rape murder case from fifty-four years back. It made Chanyeol cringe, the circumstances under which Kim Jongin had been turned into a vampire. But pity aside, he still felt annoyed at the bratty vampire and his childish behaviour.

 

Another interesting thing he'd managed to find out was that it had been Kyungsoo who'd rescued Jongin when he'd become a Goldblood. In any of the cases or official files, there had been no mention of Kyungsoo ever taking a Goldblood under his wing. It made Chanyeol just a tad curious about the motive and situation involving the Assassin rescuing a Gold and training him. Chanyeol was naturally thirsty for knowledge, especially if it was vampire-based. Finding out about what reasons prompted the Assassin and the King to take an unregistered Gold under their protection, was exciting and important to him.

 

He was so lost in thoughts that he almost missed a turn. Jaehwan's voice brought him back: "Left! Take this left, Chanyeol!"

 

He mentally shook himself and tried to smile when he walked up to the ebony double door and knocked with the eagle-shaped knocker. He resolved to be in his element and do better, regardless of the vampires and their mysterious situations.

 

His resolve shattered immediately, when the door opened. Kim Jongin was standing there, smiling that same idiotic smile and looking at Chanyeol with a glint in his eyes.

 

"Finally got your trashy minivan here safely, I see," said Jongin, eyes glued on Chanyeol.

 

"We're so sorry!" explained Jaehwan. "There was this traffic jam and..."

 

"It's okay," Jongin turned his dazzling smile on the President. "I'm sure if you were driving, you would have been on time, right Mr. President."

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth again, eyes twitching as Jaehwan also laughed.

 

"Come on in, Jaehwan-ssi," Jongin went on, ignoring Chanyeol entirely now. "Kyungsoo hyung is preparing breakfast."

 

"Oh that's really good. I hardly ate anything!"

 

And together, Jongin and Jaehwan, went inside. The door slowly swinging shut behind them. Chanyeol was left standing alone, fuming. _Just what does he think he is?_ Chanyeol thought, mind going numb with annoyance and anger. _Who does he think he's messing with?!_

 

 _Fuck alliance!_ Chanyeol thought, as he grabbed the door handle and opened it to go inside. He didn't know how, but he was going to get even with this vampire called Kim fucking Jongin. _Teach him a lesson. Even if it kills me, I'll tell him who I am!_

 


	6. To Try is to Win

 

 

 

 

CHANYEOL HAD MADE a resolution as soon as he stepped inside the mansion; _ignore_ Kim Jongin. 

 

He should've guessed it was as difficult as ignoring sun in the sky. He made good on his resolution for a fair few minutes, to be honest. He got inside, had his mouth water at the wonderful aroma of breakfast being made, had a short talk with Baekhyun about being late, offered his greetings politely to the King, and sat on the comfy couches to admire the décor of the place. And then Kim Jongin went to the kitchen to _'help'_ Kyungsoo with the dinner.

 

It wasn't anything unusual. Except that Jongin's idea of helping was to back hug Kyungsoo as he worked at the counter. Then to make the matters worse, Jongin, being taller than the Assassin, conveniently placed his chin on the exposed bit of neck and shoulder peeking out of Kyungsoo's wide neckline. Chanyeol vaguely noticed that he wasn't the only one drawn towards that particular pose; Baekhyun also turned to look at them.

 

A million questions went through Chanyeol's brain considering what sort of relationship those two vampires had. Whatever it was, it looked as if they were close. Very close. He wouldn't consider himself an expert, but vampires only allowed this level of intimacy with the ones they trusted, those being their life mates. Yet somehow, Chanyeol didn't think that those two were mates. The mere idea of it didn't sit right with him.

 

Kyungsoo allowed that hug, and was quietly talking to Jongin, never stopping his hands from working over the delicious smelling breakfast. He was answering Jongin's questions about the food, even as he demonstrated it. There was a sense of camaraderie between them that made Chanyeol a bit jealous. As close he was to Baekhyun as a friend, even they had to remain a bit reserved, given their profession and rank difference. Baekhyun wasn't touchy-feely with anyone, except Chanyeol, and even then things never went further than a back-pat, hand shakes or hair-ruffling.

 

Looking at the two vampires made Chanyeol bit uneasy, especially that annoying smile on Jongin's face. So he turned his attention towards Baekhyun.

 

His friend was also watching the spectacle unfolding in the kitchen. There was an unreadable look on Baekhyun's face which Chanyeol couldn't decipher. It was one of those poker faces that Baekhyun was so good at, his professional and game face that gave nothing away.

 

Chanyeol hoped that Baekhyun wasn't feeling hate underneath that mask. This alliance had to work, otherwise things will be even more disquieting than before. True to his own resolution, ignoring Jongin, he shifted his attention towards the King and the President.

 

They were looking at a photo album, and apparently, he King was showing Jaehwan old pictures of the late President. It seemed like it was true, that King Taekwoon and the last President were friends. 

 

“Is that… my picture?” Jaehwan said suddenly, eyes going wide at a particular picture.

 

“I said that he used to be fond of you,” Taekwoon replied. “He once said that he didn't feel like he was childless because he had you to take care of. You can tell how much he loved you.”

 

Curiously, Jaehwan's eyes looked a bit brighter than usual. “I felt the same way.”

 

Chanyeol joined them and was rewarded with a picture of naked, 2-year-old President Jaehwan in the lap of the late President. They were both laughing in the swimming pool. Chanyeol grinned at the picture. Somehow looking at the old President laughing was a weird experience.

 

"I wish I could find out what George meant."

 

The grin was wiped off Chanyeol's face at Jaehwan's words. He also remembered the warning given by the traitor slayer, and was certain that the death of last President was probably the first piece in this ever growing puzzle set.

 

"We will," said King Taekwoon. "I also have a lot of questions regarding my missing subordinates. I think our work is cut out for us."

 

"I suppose so."

 

Chanyeol quietly moved away from them. It felt strange to intervene in their conversation. He sat beside Baekhyun and inhaled deeply. "I'm glad I didn't have breakfast before coming here. It smells really good. I wonder how long it'll take."

 

Baekhyun didn't even look at him. All this time, his eyes had been fixed on the two vampires in the kitchen. That closed off expression was still on his face. 

 

"Hey. Are you okay? What happened before we got here?"

 

Baekhyun finally looked at him. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Were you aware that my partner was a Black?"

 

 _Oh_. "I was."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because I wasn't sure. I only guessed that he might be, what with his immense power. You just confirmed it right now." Baekhyun looked down at his hands. Chanyeol knew that gesture at least. "Hey, I think it's alright. The President wouldn't pair you up with someone he considered dangerous."

 

"That's not what I'm nervous about. I just don't know if I can work with a vampire at all."

 

Chanyeol nodded and looked inside the kitchen again. It looked like breakfast was done. Kyungsoo had put Jongin to work finally, getting him to set the table. It still seemed surreal for them to be in same space with the enemies. And Baekhyun even more so, because of his past. 

 

Baekhyun _hated_ vampires. They'd killed his family.

 

"Hey, what more do you know about him?" Baekhyun asked in a low voice. Chanyeol knew who he meant.

 

"Not much about his past. Given how old he is, even if there are any records they are likely to be buried deep within the handwritten archives."

 

"Meaning it might take months to even get something worthwhile out," Baekhyun finished with a groan. It was impossible with their tough schedule and assignments.

 

"Breakfast," Kyungsoo said, walking to them. "Let's eat before it's cold."

 

The next few minutes were strangest in Chanyeol's life. _I am eating with vampires._ It was absurd even in his head. To top it all off, he somehow ended up sitting next to the annoying Jongin. Firm on his resolution, he didn't even acknowledge the vampire next to him, instead making small talk with Baekhyun, Jaehwan and the King. 

 

They strategized as they ate. From the meeting schedules to the joint assignments.

 

"Why exactly are we going to joint missions?" Baekhyun asked when the topic came up. "If I need help I'll ring for back-up. I don't see what purpose a vampire would serve in a fight _against_ vampires."

 

"It's important for us to know about the way we fight. Getting to know the style of your partner is essential if the joint teams are going to work." Jaehwan ate the rest of his cheese omelette. "It'll be better than getting caught off guard."

 

"What's there to know?" Jongin commented as he shoved another forkful of bacon and eggs into his mouth. "Aren't all slayers just randomly waving swords about until they hit a vampire?"

 

Kyungsoo made a sound that could have been laughter, but he controlled himself too fast for anyone to be sure. 

 

Chanyeol snapped, "Slayers use more than just swords, you idiotic little leech!" And then he cursed himself for not ignoring Jongin as planned.

 

"Chanyeol, please behave," Baekhyun said. Then he fixed his eyes on Jongin. "It's a bit troubling that they decided to join together with us without even realizing what kinds of weapons we use. I thought they were better than that."

 

It was Chanyeol's turn to smirk. He sent a grateful look at Baekhyun for defending him, and slayers in general.

 

"All the more reason for us to have these joint missions," the King concluded in the no-nonsense voice. "The sooner the better. Both parties here feel superior to each other, and that may cause troubles later. The sooner we crush each other's pride the easier it is for us to finish whatever mess this is."

 

"Quite right," Jaehwan agreed and stood up. "Do-ssi, thank you for such an amazing breakfast. I can't remember when was the last time I had one so good. I must take leave now, there is probably a lot waiting for me at the Guild..." At that moment, the President's phone started ringing. "... ah, excuse me. Hello?"

 

Every one watched as the President's face put on a mask of professionalism. He grew serious as he listened and asked, "Which one was it? Oh, I see. Are you safely at the office now? Good. No, I'll tell him myself. Just make sure nobody besides you and me knows. It's imperative."

 

"What's going on?" Baekhyun was the first to ask.

 

"Was it Minseok?" Chanyeol asked, guessing from the vague detail earlier.

 

Jaehwan nodded in answer to Chanyeol. Then looked at the vampires in the room. "Your Highness, before you arrived in Korea I had my spies situated in various known vampire nests. It was just a precaution, since the vampires often get carried away in celebration of your return party. But just now, one of my spy had returned from his watch and he has a runaway vampire in his custody."

 

"A runaway?" Taekwoon echoed. "Who?"

 

"Someone called Joonmyun."

 

Kyungsoo stood up in a blink of an eye. "Joonmyun hyung?" 

 

"Is he hurt?" Jongin asked, face blank with seriousness.

 

"He's one of my most trusted subordinates," Taekwoon said, sounding worried. "I thought he was gone just like everyone else."

 

"Seems like something happened to him," Jaehwan said, pulling on his jacket. "He's at the HQ. We're going in now."

 

Everyone made movements to get up, Jongin using his vampire fast reflexes to open the front door.

 

"I meant, only the King and I will go now."

 

Everyone stopped to look at Jaehwan.

 

"His Highness don't go anywhere without me or Jongin in his shadow," Kyungsoo said, matter of fact. "I'm afraid it's just not done."

 

Jaehwan nodded and looked a bit troubled. "I just thought we'd avoid unnecessary attention but..."

 

"Jongin should come with." The King was already half way through the door. "He'll stay in the car."

 

Jongin ran, superfast again, to the garage and was driving down a black Bugatti one minute later, parking just in front of the King.

 

Jaehwan shook his head and muttered, "I specifically said _avoid unnecessary attention_ and..."

 

Taekwoon smiled over at Jaehwan. "A word of advice: never warn Jongin against something you really don't want him to do. He'll do it just because you said _don't."_

 

Chanyeol was with them by this time. He was frowning at the lux car. "Seeing as I'm also headed to the HQ, I'll give you a ride President." Looking behind, he peered at Baekhyun. "I'll take you as well."

 

Then Kyungsoo was there, shrugging on a jacket that lent some modesty to his oversized shirt. "I'll appreciate a ride, too."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wee, we're all going."

 

Taekwoon chuckled and held out his hand to Jongin, who gasped then pouted. "Taekwooooon," he whined.

 

"The keys, Kai. You know why."

 

Reluctantly, and with great pain, Jongin slid out of the two-seater Bugatti and sulked near Kyungsoo, looking like Christmas was cancelled.

 

Taekwoon took the driver seat, and motioned Jaehwan. "Get in, Prez. The kids can follow us. Since I'm hoping they are mature and will behave."

 

Jaehwan's eyes twinkled, smile lightning up his features. He waved at the others and took the passenger side seat. 

 

A moment later, Taekwoon was tearing out of the driveway and then the gate. Behind the tail-lights, four kids stood with expressions of varying degrees of sullen.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN COULD FEEL so many things at a time. 

 

It was news to him, really, since he hadn't known himself to be so capable. Yeah, he could multitask and think of several different variables or scenarios while on a mission; he was also ambidextrous. He knew himself to be in complete control of his emotions, particularly his poker face. 

 

This evening, the shocking revelation, that he could feel several emotions in the space of a few hours, was a bit of... well, a shock. He distinctly remembered, earlier in the evening, when he'd felt a sense of reluctance (at being in the mansion de vampire), awe (at the décor), and stunning realization (at Kyungsoo's concern for him).

 

Later, he'd been shocked, entranced and informed at the conversation with Kyungsoo, and King's startling revelations.

 

Then some time later, he'd reached a point where he'd been unable to understand anything that he was feeling. To put it bluntly, he was out of names to name all the things that he felt. Instead, his mind's eye saw different colors as various events unfolded within an hour or more.

 

The first color was Kyungsoo working in the kitchen, a blinding yellow. Second was the scent of delicious food that permeated the air, a pure white. Third, Jongin in the kitchen, back-hugging Kyungsoo, a cold blue. Jongin touching Kyungsoo there, at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, a bloody red. Kyungsoo leaning back, speaking softly and warmly, a poisonous green.

 

And then, he forced himself away. He watched anything, everything else. When he asked questions from Chanyeol, he knew at least that particular emotion: the insatiable curiosity. None of Chanyeol's answers quenched it, and he found himself behaving the only way he could. _Detachment_. It was his best tool for coping with something foreign, something unknown. His state of mind within the last hour was something unknown to him, and he was quick to shield himself against it.

 

Through the bereakfast/evening meal/dinner, sitting beside Kyungsoo he mastered himself, used his best weapon for it, and was glad that even Chanyeol was not aware about his monosyllabic answers. While eating, he'd reached for the salt at the same time as Kyungsoo, their fingers brushed, and Baekhyun survived without so much as a flinch. His fingertips quivering, he ignored the tingling sensation there, and didn't break his poker face.

 

And now he was in Chanyeol's absolutely dirty and embarrassing mini, sitting with a pile of trash in his feet, next to Kyungsoo in the back seat. Chanyeol was driving with stiff shoulders, occasionally throwing death glares to his companion in the passenger seat. Jongin was fiddling with the radio tuner, skipping through channels since the last ten minutes, not deciding anything.

 

Kyungsoo was looking outside, still as a statue. He didn't tell Jongin to quit it, so Baekhyun didn't know if he could. He had heard the King's warning too. From what he could guess, Kyungsoo was waiting Jongin out.

 

Sure enough, after unsuccessful, double-round browsing of channels, Jongin turned the radio off. Blessed silence filled the mini, except the noise of the engine and traffic outside. Seoul was experiencing one of its famous rush hours.

 

A few cars away, Bugatti was drawing attention of neighbors.

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to expect anymore. His expectancy capacity was full for one day. And yet, he found himself looking at his companion. He wondered, without meaning to, what the vampire (read: many hundred years old vampire) was thinking about. Was he just tagging along as a sense of duty, like Baekhyun himself was, or was he really concerned about the runaway vampire they had rescued (?)

 

The mini skipped a few meters ahead, as traffic gave way now and again. They'd been crawling this way for the last twenty minutes.

 

Baekhyun kept watching the passengers around him, Chanyeol's stiff shoulders and visibly upset jaw, Jongin sighing as if bored, and Kyungsoo being a mannequin. He didn't know if he could do anything to help, especially Chanyeol who, if the situation was reversed, would do everything in his power to make things easier.

 

In the end, he chose the silence. 

 

And that's when Jongin decided, after making a huffy sound, to slide into the seat between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol turned a glare at the back of his head, Baekhyun pressed himself flat against the door and the window, and Kyungsoo extended his arm out as if he'd been expecting this. Wrapping an arm around Jongin, Kyungsoo tucked the taller boy's head under his chin. Jongin sighed, content. Baekhyun and Chanyeol made eye contact in the rearview mirror, Chanyeol mouthed "What the hell?" to which Baekhyun shrugged.

 

The reason behind this was revealed in a few minutes as traffic gave way, and they were finally traveling smoothly.

 

"Do you think he's okay, hyung?" Jongin mumbled, sounding sleepy.

 

Kyungsoo simply nodded. Then said, "I hope so."

 

They were silent for a while. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was listening with baited breath too.

 

"Are others also in danger? Is that why no one came?"

 

"I hope so."

 

Jongin twisted to look up. "You hope them to be in danger?"

 

"Becasue if that's the case, then it means they didn't betray us. Didn't betray Him."

 

Baekhyun looked away, outside the window. It was so painfully obvious that they cared for their companions. It was something which went against everything Baekhyun, every slayer really, have been taught to believe. He could still hear, his drill sergeant's voice from his trainee days, repeatedly telling them the same mantra: _Vampires don't feel. They don't have human emotions, or conscience. They are animals. They are killers. Never let a vampire fool you with its human appearance, it's just a facade. Kill them, for they will kill you first._

 

Baekhyun had lived every single day of his life with that mantra on his mind. He'd believed it, and fortified that belief with every single rogue he'd hunted and killed. But now, ever since he'd met this vampire, it was like he'd been living a lie. 

 

 _It's a facade,_ he thought, forced himself to think. _None of it is real. This is a front, and we are just conducting business. That's all this is._

 

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he jerked back to his surroundings only when Chanyeol got out and slammed his door shut. Looking around, he realized he was in the parking lot of the HQ. The Bugatti was parked next to Chanyeol's mini; Jaehwan and the King were talking to Chanyeol now.

 

"Can you stay?"

 

Baekhyun didn't know what was being asked at first. _Stay?_ And then he looked at Jongin, sleeping in Kyungsoo's arms. 

 

"Why?"

 

Kyungsoo looked a bit hesitant. "I want to go inside and meet Joonmyun. Yet I can't leave him alone in the car. He's vulnerable during his sleep." Baekhyun open his mouth, ready to refuse, when Kyungsoo added, "I'd ask Chanyeol-ssi but... I don't think he likes Jonginnie very much."

 

Baekhyun blinked. His brain processing the information. _This is the second time he's given me important vampire related information. Vulnerable while sleeping?_ And then his mind latched on to another bit of (un)important information. _Jonginnie? An endearment? Just how close are they?_

 

And then he realized he hadn't spoken for quite a while. "Uhmm... I'm sure Chanyeol is just being moody. He'll keep him safe, it's ok."

 

Kyungsoo just looked at him, questions fluttering in dark eyes. Then ever so slightly, he nodded.

 

 _He trusted me?_ Baekhyun bit back a stunned gasp. _He totally took my word for it!_

 

Kyungsoo was already disentangling himself from Jongin, his hands gentle and caring. He handled Jongin as if he was made of glass. There was so much tenderness in those movements.

 

Watching him, Baekhyun felt a series of pink, purple and red flash inside his mind. He shook his head. _Not human. A facade. That's all this is._

.

.

 

AS EXPECTED CHANYEOL wasn't happy. In fact, he was pissed off.

 

They wanted him to give up on something interesting like a captured vampire to watch over a sleeping little piece of shit? _Are they fucking kidding me?_ They weren't. Even, Baekhyun wanted him to. Glaring at Baekhyun, promising revenge, he walked back to his minivan and got into the driver seat, slamming the door loudly shut. He hoped he'd disturbed sleeping beauty's rest. But Jongin didn't even stir.

 

"Fucking vampires!" he hissed and took out his phone. Perhaps he could spend his time doing something useful.

 

He opened up the internet browser and logged in to the Guild database. Being the member of the Observation Squad, he was one of few privileged people to have access to the database. It was a vast data of every vampire in the world, the eliminated ones, the rule breaking ones and the law abiding ones. In every country, a few people were picked up to update the system, keep it safe from hackers, and provide a wealth of information to the slayers worldwide. All for the greater good of humanity.

 

He typed  _Do Kyungsoo_ in search box. There was only one result. Chanyeol peered at the flag in the corner. All information was saved under the 'country of incident' as keyword. If a vampire did something in any country, the data would be recorded under the flag of that country. It was a confusing system, since most vampires were travellers by nature, but it worked.

 

_Egypt._

 

Chanyeol opened the file. And read the date. December 2, 1962. His eyes widened. Just one record, almost 50 years old. He'd never known a vampire so behaved. Even the King had at least 20 records to his name.

 

He read the specifics of the case, and was only given a few lines, translated from original Arabic record. _The Beni Hasan massacre, twenty vampire nobles were drained and burned. The murderer was contained and controlled by the vampire King. Three humans lives were lost. For further information, read the following._

 

Underneath was a badly scanned copy of old, brown paper, filled with Arabic flowing script in faded red ink. Chanyeol gaped at the translated words again.

 

"That was the first time I saw him lose control," Jongin whispered.

 

Chanyeol yelled, "FUCK! YOU SCARED ME!" and turned around to yell some more, but found himself inches away from Jongin's face. His words died somewhere in his throat.

 

The vampire had sneaked closer without him noticing, reading over his shoulder. 

 

Chanyeol's first instinct was to back away, because he was too close. His second was to hide the screen of his phone, he wasn't allowed to show the Guild database to anyone; hell, even Baekhyun didn't know he had access. And his third instinct was to lean closer, there was a subtle scent around Jongin that was really good. Chanyeol felt like he knew this scent, but couldn't place it and had to sniff more just to be certain.

 

Jongin didn't notice any of it. He was unusually somber and staring at a seem on the seat where Chanyeol sat. 

 

"You were there?" Chanyeol asked, careful to not sound to interested.

 

"I was still a Greenblood," Jongin mumbled. "They'd turned me just a few months ago. I was easy to control, and didn't hurt anyone on Taekwoon's watch."

 

Chanyeol did the math. Based on this information, Jongin was probably a Blueblood now. It wasn't old in vampire years, but to Chanyeol it was ancient. It didn't match with the childish, immature vampire sitting next to him.

 

"What happened?"

 

Jongin looked up at him, his eyes shaded in the darkness of the car and under the halo of his blond hair. At first Chanyeol stiffened, fearing for his life. Then Jongin slid through the narrow gap between seats and settled in the passenger seat.

 

He smirked at Chanyeol. "Do you want to know my version or the one recorded in there by a slayer?" He pointed at Chanyeol's phone.

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "You can read Arabic?"

 

"Among other twenty-seven languages that I know."

 

"And you think there's a difference between the record of the slayers and what you know?"

 

"Undoubtedly."

 

Chanyeol weighed his options. He was reluctant to hand even a scrape of information on the database to a vampire, but there was temptation of knowing exactly how much of their record was fabricated. He decided. "Both."

 

Jongin's eyes glittered, he held out his hand for the phone. "You passed. If you'd said just one, I would have requested for a partner change."

 

Reluctantly, Chanyeol handed it over. 

 

Jongin started reading in fluent Arabic under his breath, and translated as he finished the first sentence, and so on.

 

"Eve of second December at the summer palace of Shah (King) Taek Wun, fifty vampire nobles gathered with their life mates for a night of revelry under the jurisdiction of Niqaba-tul-Qateel (The Slayer Guild). The incident took place around midnight when Shah's life was threatened by another..." Jongin glared at the phone. "By another vampire. During the scuffle, Al-Saed (Mr.) Do Kyung So protected Shah, and ended up losing control. He massacred twenty of vampire nobles and was contained forcefully by Shah's Niyat (Intent). By the grace of Merciful Allah, only three humans lost their lives. The matter was resolved between the Shah and Raess-ul-Niqaba (The Guild President). No further inquiries were done on this point."

 

Chanyeol was definitely gaping. He didn't know if it was because of Jongin's perfect pronunciation or the event described. He was familiar with the term Shah for _"King"_ but most of it he had to guess.

 

Seeing his worry, Jongin translated for him properly. And then smiled in self satisfaction. "I knew that slayers altered records but this is the first piece of evidence."

 

"Which evidence? And what is your version? That Do-ssi didn't lose control and this was some mistake?" Chanyeol was unintentionally harsh.

 

Jongin went silent and stared at Chanyeol. "There's only one alteration. Taekwoon was attacked by a group of slayers. While stopping them, Kyungsoo was careful not to hurt anyone. But one of the slayer bled herself. Kyungsoo didn't use to be so good at self control back then. I was worse, but at least Taekwoon could handle me. Kyungsoo was difficult for even Taekwoon."

 

Chanyeol just listened. He knew that bleeding oneself was one of oldest slayer tricks, used to make vampires lose control. It was two-fold, it helped when a vampire is unstable, but most slayers used it to provoke vampires into breaking law even when a vampire was behaving. Hate-slaughter was also an old custom, as evidenced by this account. He didn't have to guess, a picture was already forming in his mind. A picture which matched the odd and respectful scene of that isolated cabin a few years ago.

 

"Kyungsoo held on. Barely. But the other vampires, when they also smelled the blood, went into a hunting frenzy. Kyungsoo did the only thing he could."

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, as if that would change the reality. 

 

"He killed those vampire nobles. He quenched his uncontrollable thirst on their blood."

 

 _All to protect a group human slayers._ Chanyeol's head spun. He didn't know what was real. The database or a vampire he'd met just yesterday.

 

"Of course, Taekwoon made sure things were settled down nicely. He even paid to the families of the humans who got killed. It wouldn't bring them back, but it made their lives easier for many generations to come."

 

"Why..." Chanyeol sucked in his pride. "Why are you telling me all this?"

 

Jongin's gaze was unfathomable. Deep and dark. Chanyeol feared he'd be swallowed whole. 

 

"Because this is a fragile peace we have. All his life, Taekwoon have been fighting to maintain this peace. Kyungsoo have been helping him. If this peace broke, the world will be flung in a war that would turn everyone into monsters." Jongin shifted closer so that he was looking deeply into Chanyeol's eyes. "This is us... _me_... trying. Even if you hate my guts, and think I'm annoying. I'm going to try to play my part in this peace. Someone has to."

 

 _Trying_... Chanyeol couldn't look away. He fought against the warnings inside his head. _Vampire. Liar. Monster. Enemy._ Jongin's eyes were sad, lonely. _Beautiful_. He wrenched his gaze away and stared at a point far ahead.

 

Then slowly, he said, "We're trying too."

 

Jongin sighed, Chanyeol saw from the corner of his eye. "That's more than enough sometimes."

 

Chanyeol nodded, agreeing. Perhaps, Jongin wasn't that immature as he'd believed earlier. Looking at the closed off vampire next to him, Chanyeol was reminded of six years ago, the first time he met Baekhyun.

 

He'd been an angry teenager, boiling in anger for the vampires, stubborn and careless to boot. Chanyeol was his squad leader, and he'd had to approach a reluctant Baekhyun with the caution of deer hunter. He'd broached through the walls that Baekhyun had built around himself, tentatively and carefully. 

 

Right then, Chanyeol tried one of those things he had with Baekhyun. Since they were here and they were bored, and rapport building was important for them as partners who were trying.

 

"Let's do ten questions."

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Yes and no?"

 

"Yes and no and a blank."

 

"One blank?"

 

"One blank," confirmed Chanyeol.

 

Jongin's eyes lit up in childish excitement. He turned around and leaned his back against the door, folding his long legs in front of him, hugging around them with his chin on his knees. A perfect cosplay of a kid during story time. Chanyeol chuckled at that.

 

"You first," Jongin said.

 

Chanyeol asked the first thing on his mind. "Why is your hair blond?"

 

"Because people are not stupid. They sometimes recognize us. We have to maintain anonymity."

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "A blank, Jongin-ssi. That's what we agreed on."

 

"A very long, sentence-like blank?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head, unable to argue. "Your turn?"

 

"What's your favorite cartoon or anime?"

 

Chanyeol took back what he said about Jongin being mature. "No," he answered.

 

"Oh, come on! That's no fun!"

 

"Spiderman," Chanyeol relented, and asked a question before Jongin could argue. "How do you know so many languages?"

 

"Two things. A really long life and boredom. Also, it helps because we travel a lot. Interaction makes learning languages easier. So... What kind of weapons do you use?"

 

Chanyeol thought about it, deciding to answer because it didn't seem like betraying any Guild secrets. "A bow."

 

Jongin's eyebrow went up, and he looked distinctly impressed.

 

"Why did the King call you Kai earlier?"

 

Jongin shrugged. "It's a nickname they gave me. Mind you, only they are allowed to call me that. Okay, what's the password to this slayer database?"

 

"No. What is your relationship with the Assassin and the King?" As soon as Chanyeol asked, he wished he hadn't. It seemed too personal.

 

"Dad and brother." Jongin didn't even think. "Are you gay?"

 

Chanyeol sputtered, and flushed. "What kind of question is that?"

 

"A yes or no one."

 

"No... I don't know..." Chanyeol shrugged, looking anywhere but at the annoying bastard. "I haven't been in a relationship to know exactly."

 

Jongin tutted. "Poor dear. But you look more like you're gay. Just saying."

 

"Are _you_ gay?" Chanyeol retorted.

 

"I'm bi. I've had relationships with both men and women. And a car once, but that didn't go so well."

 

Chanyeol laughed, and then checked himself. This was... fun. _Surprisingly_. And Jongin had a sense of humor that matched his own.

 

They spent the rest of their time asking more than ten questions, getting to know each other a bit better. Trying, together.

 


	7. The Beginning of a Painfully Long Week

 

KYUNGSOO KNEW, UNCONCIOUSLY, that his life, after a certain moment, was going to become extremely painful. Of course, he still wasn't sure which particular moment; the moment he'd received an extremely weird call to return to Korea; the moment they'd found out that Wonshik-nim's death was more than it appeared; the moment he met that nice-smelling slayer; the moment Taekwoon sprung this partnership upon them; or the moment he welcomed the aforementioned slayer into his house. For some reason, it was all of it. He couldn't discount anything; it just was all a huge pain in the arse.

 

Thinking on it wasn't any easier. So he ignored everything and kept his gaze steady, ahead. He'd ignored when they were at the mansion, or in the minivan, or even now. The slayer's eyes were on him through it all, and he didn't acknowledge it. The hardest, most painful task to accomplish. The slayer's gaze was a physical touch, the proverbial stakes digging into his skin. _The slayer... the slayer,_ he didn't even dare think his name. No more reason to inflict pain upon himself. 

 

"In here," Jaehwan's voice brought him out of his musings. 

 

They were again in a painfully familiar room. The lab/operation room where he'd stitched the slayer up. If he could focus, he might still smell him. But with the slayer walking a few paces behind him, sporting the wounds still, it wasn't even required to focus. He still smelt him. Even if he couldn't, he'd still remember how he smelled. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth against the mental pain this whole affair inflicted. The only thing different about this room was that there seemed to be two people inside; one wearing the doctor's white, and one strapped to the examination slab.

 

"Joonmyun hyung?" he asked aloud unexpectedly. 

 

He hadn't recognized the man strapped on the table. As soon as the words left his mouth, the vampire turned to sharply look at him. There was no recognition in those familiar, and previously kind eyes. Now, only insanity peered out.

 

"Who exactly are you?" the doctor said now, making Kyungsoo shift his attention to him.

 

It wasn't that the doctor's tone had been what anyone would expect of a slayer. It was completely opposite. The doctor was looking at him as if... as if he was a tall drink of water. _That's a first._

 

Distinctly, he heard a muttered, "Shit, not him!" behind him, and had to look at the doctor again. Who was it that even Baekhyun was uncomfortable?

 

As if this had triggered something, the doctor focused his attention on Baekhyun next. And whistled. "My sweet Baekhyun, aren't you looking fine tonight."

 

It was certain now. Kyungsoo filed this information for future reference; doctor + flirting = stay away. Right this minute, he was only concerned with one person. He walked towards the examination table with sure steps, ready to tackle anything.

 

But then Joonmyun hissed at him, and he stopped. A vampires baring his fangs to another vampire was considered the highest form of insult in vampire society; it was equal to saying that 'I fucked your sister, or mother.' He hadn't expected this from Joonmyun, even if he was crazed. Joonmyun was epitome of respect and politeness in Kyungsoo's experience.

 

"Joonmyun," Taekwoon said, stepping forward around Kyungsoo, his voice stern. "Put away your fangs. What is the meaning of this?"

 

"Oh, gosh. I want you on this table." The doctor again, his eyes on Taekwoon's chest. "Preferably naked."

 

Taekwoon ignored it and held up a hand when Jaehwan tried to apologize. 

 

"This is Jongdae," Jaehwan said instead, a bit concerned. "He is our resident doctor."

 

"More like resident whore," Baekhyun mumbled in a soft voice that he thought nobody would hear. Kyungsoo didn't want to correct him; his mind was on Joonmyun.

 

Glaring at the doctor to cut out the bullshit, he asked, "What happened to him?"

 

The doctor, Jongdae, smirked at him. Then, the nerve of him, he walked towards Joonmyun and stroked his hair. "Breathtaking isn't he?"

 

 _Enough_ , Kyungsoo growled low in his throat, making Jongdae flinch slightly. He felt bad at once, but he wasn't in the mood to tolerate any more slayers than required within twenty four hours, he'd already had enough for a lifetime. Vaguely, he was aware that behind him, Baekhyun had grabbed a sharp looking tool form a nearby surface, arming himself against a vampire, no matter how annoying the fellow doctor had been.

 

"I don't know," Jongdae, seeming to have realized that his jokes weren't welcome, started explaining with utmost professionalism. "He was brought in by Minseok, one of our squad leader, an hour ago. Minseok had him in chains, and  it was the safest thing to strap him down. He was trying to off himself when we asked him questions."

 

Kyungsoo swallowed his anger and pain. _Who did this to you?_ Looking down at his comrade, earnestly, he said, "Hyung? Can you hear me?"

 

Joonmyun hissed again, trying to get up and bite Kyungsoo, but his straps interfered.

 

"Have you run any tests?" asked Taekwoon, not looking up from Joonmyun.

 

"I have," Jongdae replied, picking up a file from nearby. "Chanyeol filled in this report earlier, and what I found inside this vampire is same as the element found inside George."

 

Wonshik's _Zehr_.

 

"If he is also crazed as the others then he is useless, isn't he?" Baekhyun said from behind.

 

Kyungsoo didn't even bother to look at him. He was at the end of his control as it was. When angry, he hardly cared for Taekwoon, he didn't know what he might do to the nice-smelling one.

 

"What he means, is that we might not get any information from him," Jaehwan said, resolving the situation as ever.

 

"We can," Taekwoon assured. He looked at Kyungsoo, his gaze clear, voice barking the order Kyungsoo couldn't refuse. "Do it."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, trying to contain his pain. _Why? Why do I have to do this to hyung?_ It was something he never even tried on his worst enemies, unless it was necessary. This wasn't how he wanted today to be.

 

"I think everyone should step away," Taekwoon was intrusting everyone. "This might get ugly. Please, for your own safety."

 

The three slayers looked a bit uncertain, but eventually did as they were told. Taekwoon also stepped back, watching Kyungsoo as he finally touched Joonmyun. 

 

He pressed his palm on Joonmyun's forehead, making his head flat against the table, and looked into Joonmyun's crazed eyes. His will was clear, and it came out of him in waves of malicious aura. Kyungsoo's _intent_ was heavy in the air, the slayers behind him shifted on their feet, feeling it around them. With all his strength, Kyungsoo focused his _intent_ upon Joonmyun only, trying not to affect others. Even then, they felt it. Kyungsoo's aura was just too vast to concentrate in a single point, even if he tried.

 

Joonmyun had stopped moving, and was now staring back into Kyungsoo's eyes. Ready for anything.

 

"Stay still," Kyungsoo's voice was irrefutable. "Don't move, unless I tell you."

 

As if a switch had been flipped, Joonmyun went still. His eyes on Kyungsoo. That's when Kyungsoo removed his hand, and blinked. It was done. _I'm sorry, hyung._

 

"You will answer all the questions asked from now on. If you don't, I'll hurt you. Understood? Speak."

 

And Joonmyun spoke. "I understand." His voice was blank, robotic, as if he was a puppet.

 

Taekwoon stepped forward now. Jaehwan beside him. They had questions. But Kyungsoo felt empty. He felt dirtied. To use that on his own comrade. Despicable. Monstrous. _I want to be alone._ Taekwoon knew. He always knew. He nodded once, and Kyungsoo took it as the signal. He walked out of the room. 

 

Looking around the hallway, he wasn't sire where to go. He was in the Guild, enemy territory. He didn't know of any isolated corners where he could go and have regrets. _Where?_ Then his eyes fell on the floor number, at the end of the hallway. Basement. Meaning, there were six more floors above him, and a rooftop. He was moving before his brain calculated it. It was easy to find the stairwell. And even easier to avoid attention as he almost flew, too fast for anyone to notice him. And then he was outside, breathing the cold night air.

 

There was the scent of life all around him. Down in the building, around in the streets. Everywhere, humans, alive, happy. It was oddly comforting to know that there was happiness left in the world.

 

_Why did it have to be Joonmyun? I'm so sorry._

 

He sat down, his back against the wall. Maybe, if he shut off his brain for a while, he might feel better. He folded his legs against his chest, and crossed his arms on his knees, before putting his head down. He was about to fall asleep, when someone intruded on his isolation.

 

He _knew_ that scent.

 

 _Baekhyun_.

 

He didn't look up. Or say anything.

 

"Oh for the love of..." Baekhyun muttered again, in a voice that was louder than a scream for someone with a vampire's hearing. Kyungsoo still didn't correct him. "Is he crying?" a pause. "Do vampires even cry?"

 

"Yes, they do," Kyungsoo growled. He could hear Baekhyun's heart start beating faster. _Caught you._ "And I'm trying to rest. If you have any thinking to do, do it inside your head." he waited. It was silent now. "Thank you."

 

But now his mind was farthest away from sleeping than ever. He wasn't breathing anymore, but that stupid scent was still in the air around him. The scent of humanity had faded the moment Baekhyun had come outside. His whole being was focused n Baekhyun right now. He couldn't see him, but he traced all of his movements with his senses. He heard, smelled, and felt the air shift around his skin.

 

Baekhyun was, perhaps, ten steps away. And he was standing with both his hands hanging aimlessly at his sides; the posture of a person who didn't know what to do. Then he took two steps in Kyungsoo's direction, and hesitated, then looked behind him at the view of Seoul. _He's thinking hard. I can hear the gears turning in his brain._ Finally, he made up his mind and took a few more steps towards Kyungsoo, purposefully. And stood two steps away from Kyungsoo, looking down at his head. Kyungsoo felt that gaze, stakes at the back of his head.

 

"What?" he asked, irritated. As much as he enjoyed the obviously delicious scent, he wasn't going to say the same about the slayer himself.

 

"I'm just standing here." 

 

 _Arrogance_. _And what else?_ Kyungsoo tried to place the tone behind Baekhyun's simple sentence. _Fear?_

 

"Why?"

 

"Why do you think?"

 

 _Ah. I get it._ "I'm not going to try doing _that_ to anyone in this building - or outside - without Taekwoon's permission."

 

"And what exactly was _that?"_

 

 _There it is again. He's curious, even if he doesn't want to be._ "That was my intent."

 

Baekhyun took in a sharp breath."It felt different than what I have known before." A pause. "It felt heavier."

 

"The higher the status of a vampire, the dangerous the _intent_." _What do they teach them in the Academy? He's supposed to be the best slayer. Why doesn't he know such basic things?_

 

Baekhyun went quiet. Kyungsoo might have sighed in relief, if not for that exasperatingly excellent scent. Instead, he focused on ignoring the slayer. And failed.

 

"Are you really crying?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up now. And caught the curious expression vividly before Baekhyun hid it. "Now you know. Can I be alone now?"

 

Baekhyun glared. Then huffed, it was a pathetically cute gesture. "I'm staying here. I don't trust you."

 

"That's quiet good for our partnership. Exemplary, really."

 

"I don't care about trust. This is business. We both stand to loose a lot if we betray each other. That's all."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Isn't that also a form of trust?"

 

"It is," Baekhyun snapped, looking annoyed now. "It's still isn't the form where I let you wander the HQ alone. You're obviously dangerous. There's stories about you."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

 

"I'm not going to. Go back to what you were doing."

 

"I was ignoring you."

 

That made Baekhyun grit his teeth. Kyungsoo could see his jaw tighten. They stared each other down for a while. Then Baekhyun went across the space of the roof, and sat down on the small bordering wall right at the edge of the building. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Kyungsoo.

 

"So you are going to guard over me?"

 

"Think whatever you want. It's not you who I am guarding."

 

 _Why am I arguing with a kid?_ Kyungsoo put his head down and this time, really tired to sleep. What was the worst this slayer could do even if he went brain dead for a few minutes? Kill him? _I've lived long enough as it is. I have nothing to lose anymore._ Unexpectedly, or perhaps expectedly, Taekwoon and Jongin's faces came to his mind. He had them to loose.

 

Still, he closed his eyes, and was unaware in a few moments.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN FELT IT, the minute Kyungsoo's _intent_ appeared in the room. It was like somebody was choking him, like the room was full of tear gas. But he had no tears. He was sill breathing. Yet the feeling remained.

 

This was so different than what he had experienced earlier. Other vampires had _intent_ which was tangible, like a cloud or scent. Kyungsoo's was an abstract feeling.

 

And that scene. A vampire becoming a senseless robot. All because of a few words. It terrified him. His mind fluctuated between thoughts; all negative and all making him run for his life. _Danger. Monster. Enemy._

 

He was repulsed and confused, torn between the idea of running this vampire through with a blade or stand his ground in the presence of the President. It was a hard choice, and in the end, he suited himself by staying in the back, and clutching the little scalpel tightly in his hand. Just in case. His mind was focused on the brutal scene he'd just witnessed. _What was I expecting? He's a Black. Of course, he uses these brutal methods. And on his own comrade no less._ The rational part of his mind reminded him that it was impossible to interrogate the crazed vampire in any other way, that it had been necessary to assert this situation. But still, years of hatred blinded him to all the logic.

 

Until, Kyungsoo turned around to leave the room.

 

Baekhyun saw his face, only for a mere second. It was enough to read the utmost pain and regret there. And then Kyungsoo disappeared out of the room in the speed akin to vampires only. 

 

Baekhyun didn't know what to do next. Looking at the President, he realized that he was on his own. Both the leaders were asking questions from the tamed vampire now, and didn't seem to care about the Assassin. His instincts screamed at him to follow, hunt. And he did exactly that. As he got outside in the hallway, he saw no sign of Kyungsoo. Cursing under his breath, he moved forward and was glad to hear the slamming of a door echoing in the stairwell. The rooftop, of course. He was familiar with that door, iron and tended to stick, made a hell of a noise when opened.

 

He ran up, and was again in front of an unbelievable scene.

 

The vampire with his head down on his knees. He'd expected to see a crime in progress, but this was completely foreign to him.

 

"For the love of..." he muttered, suddenly nervous. He didn't have any experience dealing with humans when they got emotional, vampires were another thing entirely. "Is he crying? Do vampires even cry?"

 

He didn't expect an answer. He almost cursed when Kyungsoo snapped, "Yes, they do."

 

 _Stupid stupid stupid!_ He should have known. Of course, a vampire could hear him. He wondered if Kyungsoo had heard his comments about Jongdae earlier, and decided that he didn't care.

 

The next few comments that they exchanged between themselves, confirmed one thing for him again. He's not like the other vampires. Baekhyun still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. He still wasn't sure how this even related to him, except that he was confused every second he spent with this particular being. It was like Kyungsoo was a sentient, walking contradiction to all the things he knew and associated with vampires. It made him so damned confused and angry. _Why can't this be simple? Why can't he just attack me and give me a reason to kill him?_

 

So he went further and stood in front of the vampire. He still had the scalpel, a weapon that was starting to look laughable to him now. But at least, he wasn't unarmed. The mere knowledge was enough to make him bold, and stare at the back of the Assassin's head with all his energy.

 

"What?"

 

"Im just standing here."

 

"Why?"

 

 _Excellent question._ Baekhyun hesitated, his heart picking up. _Oh you know, to be close enough to pull the off switch on you when you snap out of your mind._ He wasn't sure if he could say that. So he remarked, with the aim of angering the vampire. "Why do you think?"

 

And Kyungsoo's answer evoked fear of a new kind within him.

 

"I'm not going to try doing _that_ to anyone in this building - or outside - without Taekwoon's permission."

 

Because of course, Baekhyun was thinking that Kyungsoo was going to turn everyone into robot slaves. _He knew. It's like he can read my mind._ Yet the earlier comment about thinking inside his head, was the only consolation Baekhyun had. Still, the fact that Kyungsoo had pegged his reason so correctly, so easily, made him terrified. He was proud of his poker face that gave nothing away. For Kyungsoo to read his intentions without even looking at him... was disturbing.

 

So he thought to do an interrogation, for science. "And what exactly was _that?"_

 

Kyungsoo told him. And he said another thing that clarified his inquisitive nature. "The higher the status of a vampire, the dangerous the _intent_." He replied as if he was an exasperated teacher, repeating a lesson that he expected Baekhyun to know already.

 

 _Maybe he does._ That got him thinking about something Kyungsoo had said before. _Was he really a slayer once? I want to know more about that._ Baekhyun almost face palmed himself. This was what he hated, how Kyungsoo evoked curiosity in him without even trying. So he glared some more, and was irritated that the vampire didn't even have the courtesy to look at him during a conversation. "Are you really crying?"

 

And that's when Kyungsoo looked up. Baekhyun recoiled slightly. There was so much pain in the vampire's eyes, so much regret. And something like irritation. But no tears.

 

"Now you know. Can I be alone now?"

 

Baekhyun glared. "I'm staying here. I don't trust you."

 

"That's quiet good for our partnership. Exemplary, really." Kyungsoo was smug, and just a faint flicker of something like excitement flashed through his dark eyes.

 

Baekhyun told him his mind about this particular topic and was rewarded with another flicker of excitement, along with a counterattack.

 

"It's still isn't the form where I let you wander the HQ alone. You're obviously dangerous. There's stories about you."

 

Now there was amusement. Kyungsoo's lips tugged up, eye brow raising. "Do tell."

 

 _Heck no._  "I'm not going to. Go back to what you were doing."

 

"I was ignoring you."

 

 _Bastard_.

 

Baekhyun walked to the other corner of the roof and sat down on the small boundary wall, looking down once at the street a few stories below, before setting his sight on the vampire.

 

"So you are going to guard over me?"

 

"Think whatever you want. It's not you who I am guarding." _It's me. And my fucking confused mind._

Kyungsoo resumed his pose, and was still as a statue for many minutes to come.

 

Baekhyun looked at him, and knew what Kyungsoo had meant earlier. _Not sleeping. Resting._ It was like the Assassin was handing him the tools to destroy all vampires. _Vulnerable while sleeping._ He was tempted to test it out. He weighed the odds of what might happen if he killed the most feared vampire in his most vulnerable moment. He'd be a hero.

 

But for the first time ever, his heart wasn't in it. There was so much on his mind. _What's the truth? The one that the slayers taught me, or the one I'm experiencing now?_ He was no closer to an answer than he'd been before.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WOKE UP when he heard Baekhyun's phone vibrating with an incoming call. He looked up at the sky, the position of the moon was different. He'd been asleep for an hour. He didn't know if he was surprised that he slept, or that Baekhyun hadn't hurt him in any way. 

 

 _He is trying to trust me._ Kyungsoo realized. Even if the slayer had a big mouth and even bigger ego, he was trying out of a sense of duty. And so was Kyungsoo. _I just trusted him enough to sleep in front of him._ It wasn't a win at the Olympics, but it was an accomplishment for the both of them. Kyungsoo was satisfied with that much.

 

"What is it?" he asked instead. He'd recognized Jaehwan's voice through the speakers, but he hadn't made out the words exactly. 

 

Baekhyun didn't look happy. Instead, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. It was as if he'd been thinking deeply for a long while.  Instead of answering, he asked, "Had a nice rest?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. He couldn't read Baekhyun, his face or his tone. It was like Baekhyun had mastered the art of developing a front within the last hour, he was as good as Kyungsoo himself. So he answered, "I did, thanks for asking."

 

Baekhyun stood up and put his phone in his jeans pocket. "Jaehwan called. Seems like we have a new information. You and I, we have a mission."

 

Kyungsoo didn't know why it excited him. Perhaps, because now they had a lead, something to do. Or because he had missed the thrill of it all, of hunting and killing. Or maybe because this was a chance to measure the extent of Baekhyun's real power. Perhaps, it was all of it. He found himself expecting a lot. "Let's go, then."

 

Joonmyun was still a robot, and both Taekwoon and Jaehwan looked troubled about something, when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo returned to the lab.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Taekwoon for permission.

 

"Put him to sleep," said Taekwoon, eyes telling the tale of pain. "He needs to rest. He deserves it."

 

Kyungsoo didn't ask questions, he could ask those later. He moved towards Joonmyun and was glad to help him for a change. "Hyung, I'm sorry," he whispered, and added, "Go to sleep. Rest, until I wake you."

 

Joonmyun's eyes closed, followed by a soft sigh of relief.

 

"We should go to my office," Jaehwan said, then shook his head. "No, we can't. There are other slayers about in the building and I asked Minseok to keep this under wraps. Well, how about I just hand you a file?" This was directed at Baekhyun.

 

"That's probably better," Baekhyun replied. Kyungsoo was witnessing his professional side for the first time, and could tell that Baekhyun took his job seriously. "I'm not armed though, I might have to make a stop."

 

"The time isn't a problem here," Jaehwan said, while writing a report on a page in a folder. "I suggest vigilance before you make any move. Take as many days as you like, but I want a report from you in the next six days, and so on. If i don't hear from you, I'll send emergency back up regardless of the situation."

 

"And what if we're in a position where we can't contact you?" Kyungsoo asked now, reading the hole in the plan.

 

"Then you leave the nature of your mission at your recent location, to help out the back up unit."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He still didn't know the real details, but Jaehwan was clear with his instructions. Taekwoon also looked a bit impressed at the fast and direct way the President seemed to be dealing with the situation.

 

Finally, Jaehwan was done writing, and handed the folder to Baekhyun. "Everything you need to know is here, along with a credit card worth one million won, your transactions will be through that money to make sure nobody can trace you."

 

"Are we leaving now?" Baekhyun asked the final question.

 

Jaehwan nodded. "No time like the present."

 

Kyungsoo grasped Taekwoon's hand in farewell, and instructed, "Keep Kai close, and for goodness sake run if you are in danger. I'd rather you don't fight without me."

 

Taekwoon nodded. "You take care. Those bastards, what they did to Joonmyun... They are dangerous. Please, be on your guard." Taekwoon handed him the keys to Bugatti.

 

Baekhyun was already at the door. "Let's go."

 

Kyungsoo followed.

 

Outside, they walked up to Chanyeol's minivan to inform them of their departure. 

 

Kyungsoo almost smiled at the scene which met them.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol were busy watching an anime on Jongin's phone. Kyungsoo knew, for a fact, that Jongin wouldn't share his precious cartoons with anyone unless they were someone he trusted. And looking at them, Chanyeol and Jongin, sitting shoulder to shoulder, watching cartoons made him feel proud of his little boy. Jongin, at least, was doing well with his partner.

 

Baekhyun was looking at his slayer friend as if meeting him for the first time.

 

Chanyeol saw them first, and grinned at Baekhyun. "About time. We thought you were going to take the whole night."

 

"So what happened?" Jongin asked, eyes flicking to Kyungsoo nervously. "Is Joonmyun hyung okay?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to tell him that he has to force Joonmyun, instead, he said, "He's safe. We have the information that we need."

 

"And we are leaving for a mission now," Baekhyun added. He took out his phone and handed it to Chanyeol. "Keep this, I'll buy a prepaid and contact you here. Update the President about my calls or anything else."

 

Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he should leave his phone too. Baekhyun looked at him pointedly, answering his question. So he handed his phone to Jongin.

 

"You are leaving now?" Jongin asked, eyes going wide in worry.

 

Kyungsoo ruffled his hair. "It's not the first time I'm going on a mission, you know?"

 

"But it's the first time you don't have anyone to back you up."

 

Kyungsoo couldn't deny that. Taekwoon used to send him other vampires as back up if needed, but Kyungsoo was always done by the time help came. This time, he knew Jongin was worried because Kyungsoo was going to have to rely on a slayer. 

 

"Well, don't drive Taekwoon nuts. He's your responsibility while I'm gone." Kyungsoo was just saying that. Taekwoon was always Jongin's responsibility when he was gone, but this time, it felt like there were dangers all around, and they were walking into it blind.

 

"Take care, hyung. I mean it."

 

Kyungsoo leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Jongin's forehead. "I will."

 

He finally noticed the slayers beside them. They were looking at them oddly, like they hadn't seen families saying goodbye before. 

 

"Are you done?" Baekhyun asked, a bit annoyed.

 

Kyungsoo just nodded. He held up the keys and said, "We're taking the Bugatti."

 

Baekhyun simply followed him. Kyungsoo sat in the driver's seat, and waited until Baekhyun was securely in next to him, seat belt in place.

 

Kyungsoo drove them out of the parking lot. "Where to?"

 

"Just follow this road until you reach the apartment city. I need to gear up first." Baekhyun was looking at the file now, his eyes serious. "This is not good."

 

"Read it out," Kyungsoo said, eyes on the road. "What's the mission?"

 

"Apparently there's a Black in Hwacheon. He is responsible for making your comrades disappear."

 

Kyungsoo almost swerved out of the lane, and stared at Baekhyun. "That's impossible. There're no Blacks besides Taekwoon and I."

 

"There is now." Baekhyun was chewing his bottom lip. "It's a person called Lord Raynon, he was until an year ago just a Blue. I think he'd just hit his 501st death day, and his power has evolved into that of a Black."

 

Kyungsoo groaned. _Raynon. Of course!_ "I've met him once, around fifty years ago. It was a ball in the honor of Taekwoon's efforts with the Russian clans. He was a pompous asshole that nobody took seriously. Are you sure that's the name?"

 

"It is written here, Joonmyun's testimony."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. Somehow Raynon and danger in a same sentence was hilarious. There was no way someone like him could orchestrate such a blow against Taekwoon's authority, or kill Wonshik. _But what if, in the last fifty years, Raynon had gathered followers?_

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to think too much about it yet. "The mission? What is it?"

 

"We are to observe Raynon's estate, and see if he has any other of King's loyals captured." Baekhyun paused. "It seemed like he tortured your Joonmyun guy."

 

Kyungsoo's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, his mind going in a rage. If that sissy Raynon really was behind this, Kyungsoo was going to go on a rampage on him.

 

"Take a right here."

 

Baekhyun's voice snapped him out of his anger, and he focused on the task ahead. He wasn't sure if Raynon was behind it yet. They were going to do this mission properly, gather intel and execute strategy accordingly. He wouldn't lose focus just because an upstart of a vampire had become an adult.

 

"Stop here."

 

They were outside an apartment building. Baekhyun got his seat belt off, and said, "I'll be back in twenty. Do you need anything?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked at him. "Need?"

 

"Clothes? Weapons?"

 

"We'll stop by at the mansion," Kyungsoo said, "The President did say that time wasn't an issue."

 

Baekhyun looked a bit annoyed, and then shrugged. He got out of the car and went inside the building.

 

Kyungsoo picked up the file he'd left and read the mission report himself. When he read the detailed account of the torture Joonmyun had experienced, he growled. _Those fuckers are going to pay._

 

True to his word, Baekhyun was back in twenty minutes. He was wearing different clothes, warmer, a black high neck, with a beige jacket. He also had a bag with him, most likely for their many days of stay. He was holding a sheathed katana in his other hand. 

 

Baekhyun threw his bag and sword in the small space behind the seats, and said, "Let's go. We have to be in Hwacheon before the next day."

 

"I know, I just read the file." Kyungsoo's voice was clipped as he got out of the apartment city.

 

Baekhyun was looking at him again. Then he said, "Don't worry. We're going to find who is behind this."

 

 _Are you trying to comfort me?_ Kyungsoo didn't know how to react to that. But he felt a bit better. It was strange that they were united in the face of a common adversary. That they were _we,_ a unit. "I know."

.

.

 

THEY REACHED THE mansion in record time, because Kyungsoo was unexpectedly a good driver. Fast, but good. Baekhyun grudgingly admitted to himself that if a chase was required he'd take Kyungsoo over Chanyeol any day.

 

He checked the time as Kyungsoo drove them inside the car garage. It was an hour until midnight. If they drove through the night, they might get there before sunrise the next day. 

 

And then, Baekhyun saw where he was. The garage was underground, and filled with cars. There were BMWs of different models and colors, several Rolls Royace Phantoms, Aston Martins, and a string of cars and models he didn't even have the ability to pronounce the name of. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, this was the garage of a Royalty.

 

"Come inside," Kyungsoo said, getting out. "We should eat before leaving."

 

Baekhyun followed him upstairs, to the same multipurpose area. 

 

Kyungsoo ran further upstairs to his room. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," he said over his shoulder. "Pack the food if you want."

 

Baekhyun thought packing the food was safest option, they should leave as soon as possible. He found everything in kitchen to be perfect, and in order. He opened the fridge, and neat microwave safe boxes lined the shelves, food that looked fresh. He picked a few boxes and grabbed a canvas bag from a drawer to pack. While going through the drawers, he felt a bit ashamed. Kyungsoo had let him inside his home so easily, whilst Baekhyun had made him wait outside. Even if he did invite the vampire to his apartment, there was nothing there of any value or importance.

 

Eventually he also found a fully stocked first aid pouch, he put it on the table and decided to take it along.

 

Kyungsoo was taking his time, so Baekhyun opened a box and found a cucumber-less, lettuce and tomato salad, sprinkled with spicy noodles. He remembered that there hadn't been any cucumber in their late breakfast earlier. Baekhyun felt a bit humbled that Kyungsoo had remembered such a small detail. He ate half of it in one go; it was extremely good. At least there was one thing he knew about this vampire, all confusion aside; he could really cook.

 

"I'm just going to have something to drink," Kyungsoo said, coming downstairs with a bag over his shoulder. He was still wearing the same clothes. "Then we'll leave."

 

He was also in the kitchen now, and had opened a deep freezer. There were blood bags inside, stocked to the brim and labeled with "Kai's" in cute sharpie. Baekhyun didn't know if this was Kai's blood or just belonged to Kai.

 

"Who is Kai?" Baekhyun asked, trying not to vomit.

 

Kyungsoo was pouring blood in a glass for himself. "Jongin is Kai. Usually I don't need to drink blood at all, but who knows how long we'll be gone. I'm just going to have some." Then looking at Baekhyun's barely concealed disgust, he said, "I'm sorry. I'll step aside."

 

Baekhyun waved a hand. "No need. Just hurry up. We should leave already."

 

Kyungsoo still turned away and downed the glass in one shot. Baekhyun saw as Kyungsoo's eyes briefly went all black, even the white area. Then Kyungsoo blinked, and his eyes were again the same brown color.

 

"I'm done." 

 

Kyungsoo wasn't meeting his eyes. He grabbed his bag, and walked down to the garage area. Baekhyun followed, grabbing the food and the first aid kit.

 

This time, Kyungsoo took a, relatively normal looking, BMW. This one had a back seat, so they easily put all their stuff inside. They both buckled down, and then Kyungsoo was driving away from Seoul.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO REACHED HWACHEON in three hours, at approximately 2am. 

 

Baekhyun had eaten another box of salad noodles, before he was asleep as soon as they had been on the road for half an hour. He was still deeply sleeping, and Kyungsoo didn't want to disturb him. Taking liberty with the situation, he drove them as close to Raynon's estate as possible without arousing suspicions. He found a decent looking Bed and Breakfast, and drove in the parking lot.

 

"We're here," he said mildly, hoping that it would be enough. It wasn't, and Baekhyun still snored softly. He tried again loudly, "Baekhyun-ssi? We have arrived."

 

No response. Kyungsoo sighed, and unbuckled his belt. Twisting around, he grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder gently and shook him. Still nothing. So he shook harder and was rewarded with Baekhyun springing up with a muffled curse.

 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, eyes unfocused. Then glared at Kyungsoo's hand on his shoulders.

 

"We are here," Kyungsoo said, taking his hand away. "This place is close enough to Raynon's estate, but still a suitable distance."

 

Baekhyun looked around, un-belting himself. "Hm, good. We should get our rooms."

 

They grabbed their respective luggage and walked towards the entrance. It wasn't snowing yet, but it was about time, if the cloudy night sky was anything to judge by. Kyungsoo wasn't cold, being a vampire made him resistant to any type of weather. But he saw Baekhyun shivering slightly as soon as he was outside the car.

 

They were finally inside the warm lobby then, a guard pulled open the door for them. He was looking at them comically, obviously not expecting customers at this time. They were helped with the luggage, and escorted to the front desk.

 

Kyungsoo let Baekhyun do the talking.

 

"We need two rooms, for possibly a week," said Baekhyun, smiling politely at the guy behind the counter.

 

The receptionist looked between them and said, straightforward, "The rooms might be difficult. We have a lot of guests staying due to Hwacheon Ice Festival." Then smirking, he said, "We have the honeymoon suite available, with special packages involved."

 

Kyungsoo tried not to laugh, while Baekhyun went red, saying stiffly, "We need two rooms. _Separately."_

 

The guy looked a bit embarrassed. "But I'm afraid we don't have two rooms available."

 

Kyungsoo felt like he needed to step in now. "Then give us a single, with two beds."

 

The guy typed something in his computer and nodded. "We have a single, but not one with two beds I'm afraid."

 

Baekhyun picked up his bag and said, "Let's go find another hotel."

 

Kyungsoo didn't move. To the receptionist he said, "We'll take the single."

 

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked as soon as they were inside the elevator. "I'm not sharing a bed with you."

 

"You won't have to," Kyungsoo replied, trying not to make this into something huge. "I hardly ever sleep. Besides I had my rest last night, and at the rooftop for a while. I'm good for a few days."

 

Baekhyun huffed, irritated. "Fine. Whatever. Let's get this done."

 

They had a room on the third floor. It had a balcony overlooking the front of the hotel, a nice en suite bath, and a huge bed enough for four people. 

 

They didn't speak as they settled in. Kyungsoo was slowly starting to feel awkward. Sure, he wasn't going to share the bed with Baekhyun, but in all his rush he'd forgotten about something important. He was sharing a room with Baekhyun. Baekhyun who had really tasty smelling blood. And it wasn't for just a day or two.

 

 _This is going to be a long, painful week._ Kyungsoo sank onto the sofa, sighing. This was not how he planned today to be.


	8. A Night So Quiet, A Whisper Like a Scream

 

Kyungsoo left the room in approximately twenty minutes. He was surprised that he managed to remain inside for twenty minutes even, he was certain his control was much, more brittle than that.

 

It wasn't exactly his fault. He wasn't counting on Baekhyun to start bleeding again.

 

They had settled down, Kyungsoo unpacked some of his things, unpacked some of the food and ate. Baekhyun went in the bathroom for a shower. And that's when he must have disturbed his wounds again, because Kyungsoo had smelled it, and ran out as fast as his legs carried him.

 

He found himself in the parking lot. It was so quiet that he couldn't even hear anything human around him. He didn't know what it was, but the extreme stillness of the night unnerved him. He was used to Seoul and its reasonably noisy night hours. He was comforted in Seoul because everything was easier when he heard, felt and saw things. Stillness, made him blind in more ways than one. Stillness left him hanging, unable to predict what was coming.

 

The stillness of Hwacheon foretold of chaos brewing under the surface, ready to burst forth. Again, he was thinking about Raynon. Even though all the vampire nobles had some kind of axe to grind with Taekwoon, none of them outright opposed the King. Kyungsoo couldn't count on the fingers of both his hands the number of times he'd thwarted an attack on Taekwoon; disguised as rogue Goldbloods or human hitmen who didn't know what they were up against. Kyungsoo hated the underhanded methods, especially when innocent humans were involved. 

 

If he had his way, all the nobles with those simpering smiles and evil intents would rot at Taekwoon's feet. But he'd always held back because of Taekwoon.

 

"It doesn't matter," Taekwoon would always say. "As long as they are scared of going against me directly, it doesn't matter. We need their support, however untrustworthy they may be. What is a King without his nobles?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. _What are you now, Taekwoon?_ And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't picture somebody as volatile as Raynon to orchestrate this whole thing, whatever it was. Raynon just didn't have the balls for it. Which meant... _Something else is going on. I know it. I can feel it._

 

He looked back at the building, and saw light in their room on the third floor. He couldn't go back now, not really. It wasn't good to make things any more awkward for them both. The slayer had already expressed how reluctant he was about this partnership. Instead, he decided to start up with the early recon.

 

Looking around he made sure there were no security cameras on him, and jumped up in the air, landing neatly on the branch of the tree across the road. He jumped over trees, buildings and fields in the similar manner until he was in sight of the estate which supposedly belonged to Raynon. It was a huge area, surrounded by wire fence and dotted with various lush fields and gardens, and in the middle of it was a series of magnificent hanok houses, creating a giant living structure. It was a beautiful place, and he had a hard time believing that Joonmyun hyung had experienced that sort of torture here.

 

Still, he settled on a tree and kept his gaze fixed on the house. He'd know if anything happened at all.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WAS IRRITATED.

 

He was used to this emotion, in fact, he was so used to it he'd developed a kind of immunity. It had a lot to do with Chanyeol, earlier in his trainee days. Getting irritated with Chanyeol was reasonable, because he used to be loud, whacky and funny. He even understood that Chanyeol was that way because he wanted to get through the walls Baekhyun had built around his heart. 

 

Why the Assassin was irritating him, he had no idea. First, he'd acted all weird at the rooftop, and then when Baekhyun had tried to offer help he'd completely brushed him off. Secondly, he'd made them take a room together, as if Baekhyun wasn't already confused as fuck about working with his mortal enemy. And now, when Baekhyun finally came out of the shower, the arrogant vampire wasn't even here. Baekhyun had so many questions regarding their mission, even with the President's instructions there were things they had to figure out. _Shouldn't he be more serious? Isn't he worried about his comrades at all?_

 

He saw that Kyungsoo had already unpacked, his clothes neatly hanging on one side of the wardrobe, his extra pair of shoes lying in the shoe rack next to the door. The food they'd bought along was piled up on the small table in front of the couch. It appeared as if Kyungsoo had eaten a box, leaving the other three for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun grabbed a salad box and walked towards the glass door leading to the balcony. While opening the box, he glanced outside. Then did a double take. Kyungsoo was in the parking lot. Baekhyun moved closer until his nose was pressed against the glass. 

 

Kyungsoo was staring at a point beyond the road, chewing his lips. It was clear that he was thinking, his mind far away. Baekhyun wondered if the vampire was worrying about this mission too. Kyungsoo moved a bit. Baekhyun had a second of warning, he ducked out of sight just as Kyungsoo turned around to look at his direction.

 

_Shit, shit, shit. Did I get caught?_

 

He counted up to twenty. Then slowly rose, and was relieved that Kyungsoo was looking somewhere else now. Baekhyun frowned. Kyungsoo was looking at several directions, actually. He's checking if the area clear. Just as he realized, Kyungsoo jumped, a blur in the air. Baekhyun only knew where to look because he'd been looking hard.

 

A branch of the tree moved across the road, more than hundred meters away from where Kyungsoo had been a second ago. Baekhyun just made out a man-shaped figure crouching on the branch, agile as a wild cat, before Kyungsoo was jumping again. This time Baekhyun didn't see him. He'd disappeared.

 

Walking to the bed, Baekhyun sank down heavily. He munched on the salad, thinking hard about his life _before_ meeting Kyungsoo, and _after_ meeting him. It was no use denying that there was a glaring contrast between the two. Baekhyun used to think it was easy, killing vampires. It was. Even though there had been injuries and deaths, Baekhyun had always been comfortable with his own role in the Guild. _Capture or Kill._ There wasn't a third option. Never had been.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew. Yet, the whole teamwork thing escaped him. It was always hard for him to work as a unit, even when he was a trainee, and Chanyeol was his mentor and team leader. He was used to charge in and get the job done, team or plan be damned. Chanyeol was the only person who tolerated his deviant behavior, everyone else had left at some point, refusing to work with him.

 

He hadn't known how fucking difficult it was for others when he charged ahead without any regard for them. _Now, I know._ He chuckled at himself, thinking about how in the world Chanyeol had managed to tolerate him. 

 

But that wasn't the only reason why he was irritated because of Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo was _unique_. That was a perfect word for him. Baekhyun just didn't know what to do with someone like Kyungsoo. _He's strong,_ Baekhyun started listing Kyungsoo's unique features. _He has more power than any other vampire I've fought with. He's also somehow immune to my blood, or perhaps, blood in general._ Baekhyun remembered acutely how Kyungsoo had just drank a single glass earlier. He knew for a fact that a normal vampire needed at least a gallon worth of blood every day to remain sane. _How can he survive on just a glass of blood for an entire week?_

 

Shaking his head, he went back to his list. _His intent is different too; it feels deadly. He can manipulate aberrant vampires easily enough. He used to be a slayer, so he is definitely equipped with the inner workings of the Guild. He can see through my poker face easily._ Baekhyun was worried about that one.

 

 _And the stories._ This was the most befuddling thing. The stories about Kyungsoo. It was hard for him to connect the legend with the hero. It was like telling a story of dragon about a cat.

 

Baekhyun remembered his own encounter six years ago. Those slayers had been gently prepared for burial. There wasn't any bruise on them. _How was it possible for a ruthless Assassin to kill someone gently? And how many of those stories are true?_ This last thought had him confused. The possibility that those stories could be falsified hadn't occurred to him.

 

Until now.

 

He recalled the ones he'd heard, while he finished the rest of the salad.

 

Minseok's version was the closest to what he'd came to know about the Assassin himself. In that version, Kyungsoo hadn't killed the rogue slayers. When Baekhyun asked Minseok what the Assassin had done instead, the answer was unusual. "I wish I knew. All I know is that they were asleep. When they woke up, they asked the President for a pardon and resigned." Later, it was revealed that they were a couple, those slayers, and the girl had been two months pregnant at the time of attack. Those slayers were living a normal life, their daughter was two years old now.

 

Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo knew about the pregnancy. _Maybe she begged for mercy, and he'd granted it._

 

The other tales though, made him shiver. Those tales made him feel like mercy wasn't Kyungsoo's strong suit. _Eight slayers, all burned in a cave. Three slayer women raped and killed, drained of blood. Two rogue vampires cut down to ribbons, rotting in a pool of their own blood. A vampire child murdered brutally. Slayer kids killed because of the rule breaking committed by their parents._ Each story was brutal than the last. The slayers related these tales in hushed voices over the bottles of soju, so Baekhyun always half-believed them.

 

He had no way of confirming what was true. 

 

"Do you think it's true?" he'd asked Chanyeol once. "What they say about the Assassin? Did he really rape those women?"

 

Chanyeol was drinking water. He'd gulped down the whole glass and stared at him. "I wonder. Why didn't they help those poor women when the Assassin was raping them."

 

"Huh? But they probably weren't there."

 

Chanyeol smirked. "And yet they are telling tales with the conviction of an eyewitness."

 

Baekhyun frowned, refusing to believe that anyone would go so far with making up rumors. "But it was in the report. There was vampire DNA found, it was clearly stated that they were raped by a vampire."

 

"There was also a report send to the King. There was an aberrant vampire killed too. Who can say if it was the Assassin's DNA or the other vampire's?"

 

"Are you..." Baekhyun didn't know how to say it without it sounding like an accusation. "Are you taking the Assassin's side?"

 

"I'm not. I'm just saying, nobody knows what happened. And it really wouldn't matter much to you, but I hate when people spread rumors without knowing the truth."

 

A few days later, Chanyeol had emailed him a report. _The Assassin's target weren't those women, but it was the vampire who'd raped and killed them. P. S. The President has fired the slayer who was spreading rumors._

 

Baekhyun had steered clear of rumors after that. Still, there were always whispers, always some sunbae talking about that one time he had faced off the cruel Assassin, how he'd seen the Assassin commit a horrible crime with his own eyes, and had escaped miraculously thanks to his undisputable skills. It was easy for Baekhyun to just believe that vampires were capable of that kind of cruelty. It was easier for him to hate. That's why, until he'd met Kyungsoo, he'd half-believed the rumors even if he didn't tell Chanyeol. _Half_ -believing was still believing, and that was exactly why the present was so unbelievable to him. _The Assassin isn't how they said._ Just that single fact was messing up with his entire past as a slayer. It was impossible for him to come to terms with it.

 

 _I'll ask him._ He decided, his eyes became heavy with sleep. _I'll confirm those rumors._

.

.

 

NO MATTER HOW powerful Kyungsoo was, he still was a vampire down to his core. The first light of the day, and the last one, was dangerous. To vampires under the Blue status, it was deadly. If caught outside at daybreak or dusk, those vampires caught fire faster than dry hay, and were dead within seconds. To Kyungsoo, it was like something was smoldering him; venison on slow fire. It didn't end until he was safely inside, out of the light.

 

He returned to their room a few minutes before the first light. His night had been unfruitful, except that he had managed to calm his nerves to the best of his ability. 

 

He stood over Baekhyun, who was sleeping balled up on the edge of the bed. There was a discarded box of salad on the bed, fork spilled on the sheet. Baekhyun hadn't even dressed up, still in the bathing robe. Kyungsoo was vaguely reminded of Jongin, rather, it looked like _this one_ was just as lazy and careless as his baby brother.

 

He shook his head, and leaned down to pick up the box and fork. But as soon as he was close, Baekhyun leapt up, grabbing his neck in a death-hold.

 

Kyungsoo stayed still, knowing that the slayer would take any movement as a sign of all out war. He didn't even breathe.

 

Baekhyun's sleep filled eyes glared at him, then traveled along the length of Kyungsoo's arm, finally landing on the place where Kyungsoo's hand was in the act of picking up the fork. Slowly, but surely, it dawned on Baekhyun that Kyungsoo wasn't trying to attack him. 

 

_Yes, stupid slayer. If attacking you was my intention you would have been dead and digested by now._

 

As if he was reluctant, Baekhyun let go of Kyungsoo's neck. Then looked away, a bit embarrassed, if the blush on his cheeks was anything to go by.

 

Kyungsoo straightened. There was no point in addressing this particular situation. So he forged ahead with something else. "I checked out Raynon's territory."

 

"Oh?" Baekhyun said, now appearing angry. "How great of you to follow through with our plans. Oh, wait. It was your plan since you never even bothered consulting me first."

 

Kyungsoo frowned down at the slayer. _Hm, I guess this is another thing I have to endure._ "Are you suggesting that you are the team leader, as it were, the one calling shots in this mission?"

 

"I am."

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "Fine by me. I went on my own tonight because I wanted to make sure if it was safe to carry on any future activities. I had to make sure how many vampires we were up against."

 

Baekhyun got out of the bed, wrapping his robe tightly around himself. It had gotten colder since the night, and the light outside, what he could see through closed drapes, was black and heavy. He grabbed a shirt and loose trousers out of his bag. "And? How many were there?"

 

"I'm not certain. A few Greens. And if I'm not mistaken, they all are newly turned. It hasn't been long since they were Golds." Kyungsoo sat down on the couch. "I couldn't sense Raynon, though. He might be out of town. Or maybe the estate isn't his only hideout."

 

"How about the area. Is it possible infiltrate?" Baekhyun stalked to the bathroom, partly closing the door to wear clothes, but still talking. "What's the lay of the land?"

 

Kyungsoo could have told him that closed door or not he would have heard Baekhyun just fine. Still he waited until Baekhyun was done and outside to answer, "Infiltration on the grounds is easy, we might get through undetected. I'm not certain about the house, though."

 

After Baekhyun had a glass of water, they were again in an awkward situation of sitting in front of each other and just stare. 

 

"We need some rules," Baekhyun said finally, looking determined. "If you really used to be a slayer then you must know what I'm talking about."

 

Kyungsoo blinked and smiled. "Do they still have the same rules?"

 

"Depends on what you tell me."

 

"How nostalgic," Kyungsoo murmured. He looked at Baekhyun and smirked. He's testing me. He probably doesn't believe that I used to be a slayer. "Rule number 1: Never disobey direct orders. Rule number 2: Team leader's word is God's word. Rule number 3: A Team is a single unit, never break it up. Rule number 4: Never let a team member come to harm. Rule number 5: Death before betrayal." He smiled wider. 

 

Baekhyun was shocked speechless.

 

"Well," said Baekhyun when he found his voice. "At least you know the basic ones. In this context, I'm team leader, and we're a unit. Honestly the idea of being in a team with a vampire is repulsive to me, but I'll protect you from harm as is my duty as a leader. I simply expect you to follow rules too."

 

"I usually work alone," Kyungsoo admitted. "But I still remember how the slayer units work. I'll follow the rules, and protect you as is my duty as a vampire."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Glad we got that covered. Let's order breakfast and then we'll go buy a phone. We should contact the President." 

.

.

 

IT STARTED SNOWING at 10 o' clock while they were browsing the market for a mobile franchise. 

 

They'd agreed not to take the BMW because it might be too noticeable, and ended up walking. It turned out to be useless, because the market was packed with all sorts of cars and tourists. There were banners everywhere about the Hwacheon Ice Festival, and the fireworks show afterwards. The market was alive and full of hustle and bustle. The air itself was festive, and everywhere they looked, there were colors.

 

Baekhyun kept looking at the vampire next to him.

 

Their breakfast together had been a silent affair. Kyungsoo had let Baekhyun decide the menu, perhaps in solidarity with Rule # 2. As they waited for the breakfast, Kyungsoo took off his jacket and lied down on the bed for a few moments. He was still wearing that god-awful oversized shirt with criminally huge neck. This time, his right shoulder was in the danger of being exposed. 

 

Baekhyun sat on the couch and turned on the TV. But nothing on the channels was as interesting as the vampire lying on the bed and his pale, smooth patch of skin. His eyes kept returning to that stupid bit of exposed neck and shoulder.

 

Finally, it was too much for him. "Shouldn't you go and change?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't open his eyes. "I'm good."

 

"Well just put on a jacket or something, it's cold." _And he's a vampire, genius._

 

"I'll put on a jacket before we leave."

 

Baekhyun had no words how frustrating the breakfast had been. He'd silently endured, wondering exactly how clueless Kyungsoo was. _Can't he feel that this shirt is too big on him? Doesn't he get irritated that his neckline keeps falling off his shoulder?_ The obvious answer was: _No._ But the even more troubling thing for him was his own reaction. He just didn't know why he cared, or why he was so affected by just a patch of exposed skin.

 

And here they were now, walking through soft snow flakes in the air.

 

To add insult to injury, Kyungsoo was still wearing the same clothes, his single jacket wasn't something that could cover the cold. Baekhyun knew that vampires didn't feel cold, but Kyungsoo could have dressed up to keep appearances. Instead, while he was a walking wool shop, Kyungsoo looked like a model right off the page of a fashion magazine. Baekhyun had noticed more than one person eyeing Kyungsoo hungrily, foreigners and locals alike. The vampire was completely oblivious to the attention he received.

 

Instead, Kyungsoo was looking around at the stores. He was carefully reading the signboards and didn't look interested in any of the humans around.

 

"Oh, there it is!" Kyungsoo suddenly said, eyes going round as he pointed.

 

Baekhyun, who had been too busy staring, coughed self-consciously and saw that Kyungsoo had found the mobile franchise. 

 

They went inside and Baekhyun sighed at the warm temperature of the place. Even though it hadn't been snowing long, his beanie was speckled with soft snow flakes. He took it off, knowing that his hair was a mess now, and shook his beanie clean. He could see his reflection in the glass displays; he ran a hand through his ash blond hair and jammed the beanie back on. The red of it clashed horribly with his hair.

 

Then he noticed that Kyungsoo had been observing him. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. Kyungsoo shook his head and pointed out at a practical looking phone in the display. They were simply looking for a new connection, so it didn't matter what type of phone they bought. Still, they were in there for a while.

 

As they stated leaving, Baekhyun already half way through dialing his own number, Kyungsoo stopped and asked the sales girl, "Is there a good coffee shop nearby?"

 

"Yes, there is." The girl gushed. Her eyes were sparkling as they rested on Kyungsoo. Baekhyun peered at her and decided that she was going to suffer in life if that was her idea of a crush. "Should I write down the directions for you?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, for the tenth time it felt, and said, "Just point it out, we came from our hotel a few blocks down."

 

The girl's eyes flitted to Baekhyun when Kyungsoo said _'we',_ and became more sparkly if possible. "Oh, well... it is not far..." She leaned across the displays trying to attract Kyungsoo to her cleavage.

 

Baekhyun looked away, and dialed the rest of the number while Kyungsoo got directions (and perhaps other things) and thanked her politely. The snow flakes were falling down harder, he noticed as the call connected.

 

"Yo," Chanyeol said, picking up on the third ring.

 

"It's me," Baekhyun said shortly. "Are you at the HQ?"

 

"I am. Wait, let me get this to the President."

 

A few moments later Jaehwan spoke, "Baekhyun, I assume you are there safely."

 

"Yep. We have a room at this Bread and Breakfast near the estate. The Assassin spent the night keeping watch at the place, but I don't think anything happened. I just wanted you to know we will start planning the infiltration soon."

 

"Okay," Jaehwan said. "Keep this phone on you. I need a simple text message if you need back up."

 

"Got it." Baekhyun was about to hang up.

 

"And Baekhyun... stop calling Do-ssi _Assassin_ out loud. You know better than to arouse suspicions."

 

"Whatever," Baekhyun grumbled and turned around.

 

Kyungsoo was standing just three feet away, looking at him with a blank face. Then he held out his hand. Baekhyun, a bit ashamed, hoped to God Kyungsoo hadn't heard anything. But he knew he had. He held out the phone.

 

"Hello, President," Kyungsoo said, voice polite and cultured, as always. "I just wanted to know what Joonmyun's condition was."

 

Baekhyun looked anywhere but at Kyungsoo. He didn't know why he felt ashamed. _He **is** the Assassin. It's not like I called him something bad,_ he tried to justify to himself. Then why do _I feel so... guilty?_

 

"Alright, thank you for doing this. It means so much to us." Kyungsoo hung up and gave the phone back to Baekhyun. "You don't mind if we grab a coffee before we head back, do you?"

 

"No, of course not!" _What the fuck is wrong with my voice?_ "Do you know where we're going?"

 

"Yes, the sales girl said it will be just another block away. We probably walked past the coffee shop without even realising."

 

"Oh, good." _We're doing small talk. How awkward is that?!_ Baekhyun knew he had to make some sort of sacrifice and save the conversation somehow. "How long ago was that?"

 

"What?"

 

Baekhyun winced on the inside. "Since you have been a slayer." _Basically I'm asking how old you are. Also, I hate small talk._

 

"A long time ago," Kyungsoo said, looking up at the sky spewing snow faster every second; there were flakes stuck in his hair; one landed on his eyelash. The market street was clearing slowly, as the tourists all sought shelter in different stores and their cars. "I don't have an approximate number. But I think, it's been more than 800 years."

 

Baekhyun slipped, and managed to catch himself on Kyungsoo's jacket. He also managed to rip two of the top buttons on Kyungsoo's nice and expensive looking jacket. He also, as if he wasn't already the biggest fool, managed to yank the neck of Kyungsoo's overly large shirt open to reveal a very muscular and pale curve of shoulder. 

 

Baekhyun released Kyungsoo and stood up. "Sorry about that." He fixed the shoulder and coughed self-consciously again. "Ah, I was shocked all of a sudden. I mean, you're _really_ old!"

 

And to Baekhyun's extreme embarrassment, and shock, Kyungsoo laughed. It was a loud and barking laugh which probably came out directly from the stomach. It made Kyungsoo's eyes smile, and his lips form a strange heart-like shape. Baekhyun, unexpectedly, liked this look on him.  "What's so funny?" he asked, trying not to stare too much, and failing.

 

"You are." Kyungsoo held up a hand in front of his mouth, forcing the laughter back inside his stomach. He was still smiling, though, as he said, "I'm a Black. Obviously, I'm really old. And yet you acted so surprised."

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, feeling like an idiot all over again. _I knew that he was a Black. I knew he was old. But..._ But he had thought maybe Kyungsoo was like 500 something. Not 800 plus. It was nearly a millennium old. The difference between them was so wide, one could fit histories between them and still have room to spare. "Yeah, I guess, I shouldn't have been too surprised."

 

"Come on," Kyungsoo said instead. "This is the shop. I can smell coffee inside."

 

They ended up getting large cappuccinos, and walked the rest of the way back to the hotel. Baekhyun slipped on the piling snow several times, and Kyungsoo lend him his shoulder as support. Thankfully, he didn't rip any more buttons, or reveal anymore of that curiously attractive skin. He couldn't, however, help but keep his eyes on the vampire walking beside him. 

 

He hadn't asked him about the rumors yet, and he still wasn't sure about the truth. But somehow, deep down inside his heart, he was beginning to feel that, perhaps, Kyungsoo wasn't as bad as the rumors claimed. This man beside him, who have been around for a long time, had more to him than just being a vampire. And for the life of him Baekhyun didn't know why, he wanted to know more.

.

.

 

THEY DROVE TO the estate later that evening after sundown.

 

Kyungsoo stopped under the tree where they were going to keep watch. It was a secluded dirt road in the forest near the estate, and there was a very slim chance that someone would find them here.

 

He'd changed into new set of clothes which he usually preferred whenever he was out doing a _'job'_ for Taekwoon. As a vampire it wasn't hard for him to move quietly and blend into darkness, but due to the fact that most of his opponents also tended to be vampires Kyungsoo took precautionary measures. He was decked all in black down to his toe, on his head was a black baseball cap. The only light on his person was his pale, delicate looking hands, just a peek of neck and his sharp jaw under the shadows of his cap. He'd also - after some thought because it seemed to bother his companion - put on a black sweater. He wasn't sure if Baekhyun was concerned that he'd catch a cold, or uncomfortable that his dress wasn't appropriate and would give them away. He figured it might be the latter.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was wearing a black coat atop his slayer outfit. His mask was firmly in place, not to hide his identity but because of the cold stinging his lips. His sword was belted across his chest, bumping under the coat behind Baekhyun, crossed along his spine, the hilt peeking out of his shoulder ready to grab in case of an emergency. He wore gloves. He also had that blood red beanie on, beneath which his hair gleamed like silken threads woven from moonlight. If they were on a mission-mission, Baekhyun would stand out like a broken leg.

 

This wasn't a mission-mission yet. Baekhyun, being the team leader, has demanded Kyungsoo to take him along for their surveillance. Kyungsoo, knowing the rules full well, had agreed. But it had put a Baekhyun-shaped dent in his plans. While he could sneak close to Raynon's territory easily with his skills, Baekhyun was just human. That explained why their car was now hiding under the tree which they were both about to climb, in this middle-of-nowhere area.

 

"Are you cold?" Kyungsoo asked as Baekhyun's breath formed clouds in front of him, escaping through the mask covering his nose and mouth.

 

"A little," Baekhyun said. "Let's get on it." _It_ being the tree.

 

Kyungsoo waited until Baekhyun scaled the tree and grabbed a branch, pulled himself on. All around him, the leaves fluttered and caused a mini shower of drops and snow. He darted through the leaves, climbing higher, and then was settled on a sturdy looking branch 17 feet above the ground. He was good at it, Kyungsoo realized, wondering exactly how many trees Baekhyun had climbed in his line of work. _Many, perhaps._ It was a strange moment for him, this _wanting_ to know. It was strange that he was becoming just as curious about Baekhyun as Baekhyun was about him.

 

"Well, aren't you coming?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked, realizing that he'd been staring at Baekhyun blankly, while Baekhyun had been looking down at him to climb up.

 

He didn't have to climb. He wasn't as good at scaling the tree as Baekhyun. But he was good at jumping, and flying. So he just pushed himself off the ground and landed beside Baekhyun soundlessly, like a bird. His landing didn't even ruffle a single leaf, just caused a rustle of his clothes as he settled down. He was aware of Baekhyun's stunned expression, but ignored it in the favor of surveying the area before him.

 

This was a good place to spy from. "Can you see anything?" he asked his terribly human, terribly nice-smelling companion.

 

Baekhyun was fumbling in his coat pocket and withdrew a pair of binoculars. He looked through them and said, "He's got a huge place."

 

Translation: This was going to be a hard place to infiltrate.

 

Kyungsoo knew that well, but he was also confident. "If we can guess the number of vampires inside and the extent of their security, we might be able to do it."

 

"But you already said you were certain that there were no more than twenty vampires inside."

 

"There is always a chance I could be wrong. Not I everything I sense is correct. Let's be careful."

 

So they sat there and observed the enemy territory, Kyungsoo through his eyes and Baekhyun through his binoculars.

 

The snow earlier had covered the land in a silver sheet. It was barely six inches, but the sky held a promise for more. Thankfully, while they were there, it was peaceful. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun shudder once or twice, and it was hard to ignore the cloudy breaths just a few centimetres away from him. He was beginning to figure out some things about Baekhyun. One of those things was this: _He's too proud to admit that he needs help. Too proud to ask for it._

 

What, then, could he do in such a situation? _Should I suggest him a solution or do I simply offer it? I did ask if he was cold._ _And Baekhyun had said a little. What did that mean, yes or no?_ In the end, Kyungsoo decided to solve this issue without asking for permission. He took off his cap, grabbed the edges of his sweater and pulled it off himself. The wool made _tick-tick_ sound due to friction and he was grateful that his hair was short and buzzed around the edges like a soldier. The movement caused the leaves all around them to flutter and shed the remains of snow and icy droplets on them. He righted the sweater, taking out sleeves the right way and handed it over to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun didn't look away from whatever he was observing through the holes of the binoculars. But something about his posture suggested that he knew what happened. He must have felt Kyungsoo move, and he must have definitely felt the mini shower. But it was obvious that he was trying to ignore Kyungsoo's offering.

 

"Wear this, before you freeze to death," said Kyungsoo, trying to be practical.

 

Baekhyun slowly put the binoculars down and turned to first look at him, then at the sweater. "I said I wasn't that cold..."

 

"Oh, were you shivering in the excitement of this mission, then?" Kyungsoo pursed his lips as soon as he said that. He hadn't meant to be sarcastic, in fact, he was rarely sarcastic. There were very few situations where Kyungsoo used sarcasm to get a point across and he certainly hadn't expected to use it on Baekhyun. But who was he kidding? Baekhyun was being unreasonable on purpose.

 

It looked like Baekhyun was beginning to realize that too, or maybe he was aware of the fact that he was cold no matter how he denied. He took the sweater and started unbuttoning his coat, and took off his beanie. As he pulled the sweater over his head, his hair was a mess. Kyungsoo looked away. There was something really human about Baekhyun with his hair all messed up.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't expecting anything, and only hoped that the rest of their time would be productive. Which is why he was mildly surprised when Baekhyun spoke next.

 

"Thanks," Baekhyun whispered shortly. "But I really wasn't cold." A pause. "Much."

 

Kyungsoo didn't comment, but was secretly pleased with his victory. Baekhyun jammed his beanie on his head, pulled his mask up on his face, wore the coat over the sweater, fixed the binoculars in front of his eyes and the night continued thus.

.

.

 

HE WOULD NEVER admit it aloud but Baekhyun was sulking. He should have wore more clothes when he'd been beating Kyungsoo up about it earlier. He should have known the night would be colder and that there was likely a chance of him freezing his toes off. It wasn't that he was inexperienced with cold or snowfall. He was always careful about that, and most of the time when he had work to do in cold weather he kept hot packs with him.

 

This situation, which has resulted drastically with him wearing Kyungsoo's sweater, was a result of his own foolishness. _Foolishness_ wasn't the right word, _distraction_ was perfect. He'd been so distracted with Kyungsoo all day and afternoon and half of the evening that he'd forgotten about several things. He'd forgotten to write about the game plan, something that he always did, it was a sort of compulsion to him. He'd forgotten to buy maps of Hwacheon and the Raynon estate, something that he should have done as soon as they began planning tonight's mission. He'd forgotten to eat lunch, since he'd been too busy avoiding Kyungsoo with his stupidly large shirt lounging in the room and watching movies; he'd stayed browsing magazine in the lobby instead. He'd forgotten that Kyungsoo needed to disappear in a place where the last light of sun didn't reach and accidentally opened the curtains of their room where the evening sun hit directly. Kyungsoo hissed and locked himself in the bathroom, growling away under his breath while Baekhyun felt like an utter idiot, third time in a day. He'd also forgotten about the cap in his bag which wasn't red and would have been perfect for a mission. But as soon as Kyungsoo had emerged from the bathroom with his own cap, very similar to the one in Baekhyun's bag, he had this urge to go to any length to avoid looking like Kyungsoo.

 

Here he was, shivering a little less, thanks to Kyungsoo. The only good thing about his forgetfulness was that his ears and head was warm and toasty. He didn't know why this was humiliating (Okay, no. He knew why, but he was never going to admit it aloud) but he tried to swallow his hurting pride, and ignore that delectable scent on Kyungsoo's sweater as he wore it. He disregarded his flaming ears and focused on the mission.

 

He was looking at the estate with envy. It was a beautiful piece of land and he had a hard time imagining some evil vampire lord living inside. Still, this was the only piece of information they had, and so far, nothing was happening. The beautiful hanok houses were dark, windows showed no sign of life, and there was no movement whatsoever. There were two guards (probably vampires) at the huge gate outside the radius of private forest and fields surrounding the houses. The fence around the estate was normal thorn-wire kind, there were several surveillance cameras directed at the front of the biggest house. But that was it. Either there was nothing more to see, or their location wasn't going to reveal anything else until they moved closer.

 

"I see two guards and a few cameras," Baekhyun said softly. He was scared to make any noise, scared to get caught even if they were at a safe distance from the estate.

 

"Me too," replied Kyungsoo, his velvet voice just as soft. "I think we need to be closer. This just feels wrong."

 

Baekhyun knew it was going to be that. He sighed and kept looking through the binoculars, his arms were starting to hurt now. He put down the binoculars and stretched his arms to get the kinks out. 

 

It was obvious that nothing else was going to happen tonight. He checked his phone for time, it was a few minutes after nine. They'd been here for four hours, with no clues.

 

"Baekhyun-ssi," Kyungsoo said, his eyes going round the same way they had when he'd found the store earlier that morning, his posture became sharp.

 

Baekhyun was bamboozled for a moment hearing Kyungsoo say his name in that soft voice, and then, realizing fast, he jammed the binoculars in front of his eyes again. Something was happening, finally.

 

A limo had stopped just outside the gate. The guards didn't even ask who it was, but rushed to open the gate. The limo went in. They could only see the headlights through trees and fields as it drove up to the cluster of houses.

 

Baekhyun shifted, eager to get the details. Kyungsoo was still sitting up sharply as if ready to pounce.

 

The limo stopped outside the main house, the biggest one. The chauffeur got out and opened the doors. Seven tall, lithe figures got out. Baekhyun stiffened. He couldn't see them clearly, but he knew just by their postures that they were vampires of high status. Blues, to be exact.

 

 _"Nobles,"_ Kyungsoo whispered. _Cursed._ "How dare they betray their King!"

 

Baekhyun didn't know what was going on and who those nobles were but he saw the bloodlust on Kyungsoo's face. The Assassin looked ready to shred the traitors. In this moment, Baekhyun feared that maybe those stories about the Assassin were true. No one could look that inhuman, as Kyungsoo did just then.

 

Baekhyun reached out and grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo turned his head, a killer hawk, and glared at him. His eyes were the same blank depths of an abyss as Baekhyun saw earlier when Kyungsoo drank blood. There was no hint of white, or warm chocolate brown which Baekhyun was getting used to seeing on Kyungsoo. He knew that if Kyungsoo opened his mouth, there would be fangs there, sharp and deadly.

 

"No," Baekhyun said, ordered. "Not yet." _You can't attack them yet. We don't know what's going on. We have to be sure before we attack._ Baekhyun wanted to say it all. He just hoped that Kyungsoo figured it out himself. He earnestly prayed that Kyungsoo wouldn't attack him and leave him in a pool of his own blood like those stories.

 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispered, heart hammering in his chest. "No."

 

Kyungsoo just stared. And then, ever so slightly, a change came over him. It was crazy, but this was the first time Baekhyun saw a vampire calm down even though he was in his vampire element. He'd never seen anyone do that.  Kyungsoo's eyes were still black, but there was recognition there too. He was in his vampire element, but he was looking at Baekhyun, hearing Baekhyun, sensibly. Then he blinked, long and careful. And Kyungsoo's brown eyes were back.

 

He looked abashed. "You are right. Not yet. Raynon could just be throwing a party for those nobles for all we know."

 

Baekhyun nodded. But he didn't mention that those nobles had failed to welcome their King back to Korea when it was expected of them. And by the looks of it, they were fine and alive (as alive as vampires could be), and had shown disrespect to their King willingly. He didn't need to mention it though. Kyungsoo was looking at the estate, and in his calculating gaze, Baekhyun saw that he had figured it out too. Somehow, that look of extreme coldness on Kyungsoo, while he was outside his vampire element, was scarier.

 

"So it begins," whispered Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun felt fear crawl down his spine. The way Kyungsoo said it, made him imagine death and pain. And yet he asked, he _had_ to. "What?"

 

Kyungsoo met his eyes; chocolate brown simmering with an unnamed emotion. Then whispered, so softly it was a whisper of leaves above them. "The War."


	9. The Line Between Hate and Want

 

TELLING THE EVENTS of that night's surveillance to Jaehwan and Taekwoon, the difficult part, fell upon Kyungsoo. 

 

They'd returned right after they'd made sure that Raynon's visitors were staying in. Baekhyun went to his papers and plans, while Kyungsoo closed the curtains firmly and grabbed the phone, dialing Taekwoon's number. It was an automatic decision; his loyalty to Taekwoon dictated many of his unconscious decisions. Luckily, he didn't have to call Jaehwan.

 

"He's here with me," Taekwoon said as Kyungsoo asked after the President. "We're having breakfast."

 

Kyungsoo sat down and wondered if Taekwoon and Jaehwan had also been working together late to have breakfast together. "Is everyone there?"

 

"The three of us are."

 

That was everyone. "Put me on the speaker. We have some information."

 

So, with a lot of misery he told the truth about several of Nobles moving in league with Raynon, possibly. Taekwoon was silent through his explanation. Jaehwan hummed thoughtfully now and again, Jongin cursed a few times and Chanyeol suggested the names of few of the suspicious Nobles that his team had monitored over the last month.

 

"What is the plan then?" Jaehwan asked at length. "Have the two of you come up with something."

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun who was still working on a paper, his lead pencil scratching away furiously. "We are still trying to figure it out."

 

"Make sure that it doesn't cause a discord," advised Taekwoon. His voice lacked heat. Kyungsoo knew that his face would also be blank. Except for the tightness of his mouth. "Plan according to given circumstances. You might be right, they might be just having a party."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. For once he wanted to yell at Taekwoon for his stupid and trusting ways. Wasn't it as obvious as the day that seven out of thirteen Nobles of his court had already rebelled, of the remaining, two were still unaccounted for, and four were not in Korea.  However he looked, seven was one up from six, and Raynon was a Black, a suitable candidate to be the next King.

 

"If that's your wish," Kyungsoo said through his teeth. "Your Highness." And disconnected the call. He knew it was a low blow, but if Taekwoon was choosing to be ignorant on purpose than he was an even bigger fool than Kyungsoo knew.

 

Baekhyun finally looked up from his work. "What's the verdict?"

 

"Apparently we need to plan appropriately. Confirm that they are against Taekwoon without causing a discord." Some of Kyungsoo's anger must have seeped into his words because Baekhyun raised an eyebrow pointedly. "I leave it to you, Team Leader."

 

"Did Jaehwan offer any assistance?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "He said to text."

 

"Well great," Baekhyun climbed off the bed where he'd been working and stretched. "I'm going to sleep now. When I wake up, I'd have probably dreamt a plan."

 

Kyungsoo didn't reply. He stretched out on the couch. Baekhyun changed into more comfortable clothes, turned off the lights and got under the blankets.

 

For a while they were both silent.

 

Kyungsoo was buzzing with thoughts. Soo much has happened (was still happening) while they were out of Korea. Thinking back he wasn't even sure why they'd left in the first place. It began with a meeting in Dubai, then they had to meet up with one of Taekwoon's scholarly Noble in Amsterdam, Professor Jaden. Then they were called to Haiti, the rouge vampire activity in the wake of the tsunami was increased; Kyungsoo and Jongin had to finish the work their for two entire months (the local Slayer Guild had been immensely helpful but the slayers were, extremely green, if he had to use vampire terminology.) After that something like a wedding between two of associates in Taekwoon's office in Canada was scheduled. After that, something else came up. Then another issue in Peru that had taken an eventful turn into an unintentional vacation because Peru was beautiful.

 

They'd passed two years this way, wandering around the world. Away from home. And now that they'd returned, soldiers from a war, nobody was left to welcome them. Kyungsoo felt so alone. Something inside him ached, even though he knew he was perfectly healthy. _Imagine what Taekwoon must be going through._ Some of those Nobles were his closest friends, not to mention Wonshik. He instantly regretted being angry at Taekwoon.

 

"I have some questions."

 

Kyungsoo shifted on the couch to face Baekhyun. It was strange for Baekhyun to admit to his curiosity in such a vocal way. "About what?"

 

"You," Baekhyun fluffed his pillow and then stared at him intensely. "Remember those stories I mentioned?"

 

Kyungsoo couldn't forget even if he tried to. "The tales about me."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "I want to know if they are true."

 

"Depends on what you mean. There are always two narratives in the story, an observer's and of a protagonist."

 

"I know the observer's narrative then," Baekhyun remarked. "Some of the stories are... well, bad."

 

"Ah, I'm not a protagonist in those. I'm the villain."

 

"To put it mildly."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "How would you put it harshly?"

 

Baekhyun didn't say. "Here's what we're going to do. I'll ask you questions based on those stories, and you answer truthfully."

 

"However I may answer, how would you know if I'm being truthful?"

 

"I'm trying to trust you here. I'll take your word for it. So please, just be honest."

 

Kyungsoo smiled again. He, inexcusably, liked this conversation. "Alright."

 

"Have you ever... buried a slayer?"

 

Kyungsoo propped up his head on his elbow. "I have. Several times. Mostly when I know that they were not going to be found by their families. Or if they had no family."

 

"How do you know if they have no family?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. Workings of his hunt was a topic he always kept to himself. "I ask them sometimes. But most of the time, it's obvious."

 

Baekhyun stared for a moment. Then: "Do you bury them with respect? I mean, with the funeral rights."

 

"How else will they find rest and peace." Kyungsoo was bored. Baekhyun was asking such weird questions.

 

"Have you ever killed children?"

 

"Vampire children. Yes, I have."

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, a question just hanging between them.

 

Kyungsoo answered the unspoken question. "There was once an incident where I had to kill a slayer child."

 

"Tell me."

 

Kyungsoo looked away. He could refuse, but knew that Baekhyun wasn't doing this because it was entertaining, he was paving the way to a trustworthy relationship. 

 

"He was fifteen. During a raid on a clan house, the Guild asked Taekwoon for back up, I was sent. By the time I got there, the clan head had already escaped, and the slayers were all dead. Except, him. Not only had they fed on him, they'd left him bleeding his intestines out. I wanted to help him, give him another chance at life."

 

Baekhyun knew it, in the silent moment that followed, what might have happened. He knew it because if it had been him, he'd chose the same thing. "But he was a slayer."

 

Kyungsoo laughed humorlessly. "Down to his core. The idea of me turning him was repulsive to him. Instead, he said that _'Either drain me or snap my neck. Anything is better than becoming filth.'_ I snapped his neck."

 

They were silent again.

 

"Have you ever burned a cave-full of slayers?"

 

"That's a lot of mess. I'm not friendly with fire."

 

"Have you ever killed vampires brutally?"

 

"You have encountered vampires. Is there any other way to kill them?"

 

Baekhyun sighed. Kyungsoo didn't know if it was from tiredness or frustration.

 

"Have you ever... raped someone?"

 

"No."

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

 

"No, I haven't raped anyone. Ever."

 

Now, there was something sharp in Baekhyun's eyes, something dark. "I don't believe you."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. _Why do I have to have this conversation with him?_ "It's complicated. Vampires and sex... work differently than between humans."

 

"Elaborate," Baekhyun persisted.

 

Kyungsoo chose the easy way. "You have to be sexually inclined, attracted, to someone to have sex. I've never been included like that. For anyone. Ever."

 

Baekhyun stared. "I don't believe it."

 

Kyungsoo was done with this conversation. "That's your choice."

 

Baekhyun huffed and said, "I mean about you not raping. I can't believe it."

 

Kyungsoo was standing up and looming over Baekhyun even before he made his mind. "Ah, you are just like that kid. So very like a slayer. It doesn't matter if it's true. Vampires are always evil. So it must be true that they are also murdering children, raping women, brutally killing comrades."

 

Baekhyun didn't back down. He sat up, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. There was hatred there, so intense it burned Kyungsoo and he took a step back. "Yes. Because you are a vampire, you are capable of all those things. I believe it. Because one of your kind murdered my parents, I believe it. This alliance, anything that you can prove otherwise, doesn't mean anything to me. I _hate_ everything about you."

 

Kyungsoo flinched, took another step back. He knew that Baekhyun was generally directing this statement to all vampires. But he was looking at Kyungsoo. He was telling him.

 

Unbidden, a memory surfaced. One of his worst memories. _"I hate you!"_ a voice yelled at him, shrill. Kyungsoo gasped as he clamped that memory down in a box, deep into his unconscious.

 

"As I said, it's your choice."

 

He couldn't stay here. Not now that he'd almost bared himself in front of someone who hated him so. _You don't even know me._ But when had it ever mattered.

 

Long ago, on the night he was turned into a vampire, Taekwoon had said something. _"You will always be unknown. Forever, unknown. Is that alright with you?"_ How very right Taekwoon had been.

 

He closed the door softly behind him.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WAS BREATHING very hard. His heart raced and fingers twitched. Everything in his being itched to go out and kill some vampires. The need of it burned in him, he saw red.

 

He didn't know if it began because of his own frustration about Kyungsoo's personality, or because of Kyungsoo giving him his sweater, or because he just wanted to firmly cling to all his hateful beliefs that Kyungsoo somehow seemed to be smashing away like glass. After last night, there was something weighing him down. He needed to know what he felt was real. _Vampires are not what I believed them to be._ He needed to know.

 

His initial questions were asked because he somehow knew that Kyungsoo had answers. Those answers had been favorable to him, they matched with the image of Kyungsoo he'd come to know. _He cares. He doesn't disgrace life._

 

But then, Kyungsoo closed off when he'd asked about the rape. That expression, distant and hesitant, tickled Baekhyun's nerves. _Guilty,_ said his mind. _It's not possible,_ said his heart. But when Kyungsoo had objectified him along with other slayers, those who committed hate-slaughters, those who broke rules because they hated, something inside Baekhyun snapped.

 

He'd never wanted to confront Kyungsoo about the unjust murder of his family. It was his hatred bursting out. _Hatred, hate. I hate you._ Baekhyun groaned into the pillow. 

 

Once, Chanyeol had taken him to a scene of hate-slaughter. It was a private room of a hotel in the seedier part of Seoul. The moment he'd entered the premises, Baekhyun had been engulfed in smoke. But it wasn't smoke, it was ash. Vampire remains. The whole suite was filled with ash, three inches of it on every surface, every dust particle in the air was ash. 

 

There was a group of four slayers, arrested and in cuffs, and they were boasting. "Killed twenty of those bitches. How they screamed!"

 

Baekhyun looked away. "I'm leaving."

 

Chanyeol followed him. "Hey, Baek. Listen. I needed you to know, that's all."

 

"Yes, I get it! Rule breaking bad."

 

"I wanted you to know that if you keep on the path of revenge, like those men inside, you will be one of them one day."

 

Baekhyun punched Chanyeol. It was a hard one. Chanyeol's lip bled.

 

"I'm nothing like them." Baekhyun had always been firm about it, his hatred had principles. "I agree that I hate them, but to me, only my parent's murder matters. Once I kill him or her, I'll quit being a slayer. That's all that matters to me."

 

It was a principal Baekhyun had been firm about. Even as he hated the vampirekind, even as he killed the rule breakers, he never stooped so low to slaughter in hate. He never stooped so low to generalize all vampires, not out loud anyway.

 

What was it about Kyungsoo that pushed all of his wrong buttons?

 

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_ Baekhyun screamed until his throat was raw. He tore at his hair. And screamed some more. _"Aaaaarghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

 

The door to the room burst open, a blur flew in, solidifying into Kyungsoo. He looked stunned, shocked, as he looked around the room. Another blur, and Kyungsoo was standing right in Baekhyun's personal space. It took a moment. _He's worried,_ Baekhyun realized. 

 

"What happened?" Kyungsoo growled. _Demanded_.

 

Baekhyun's breath left him in a whoosh. He knew that he had to step away from Kyungsoo, put space between them because he could smell Kyungsoo, he could see the smooth expance of Kyungsoo's neck and shoulder in his signature oversized t-shirt. But his legs were frozen.

 

"You screamed. What the fuck happened?" Kyungsoo demanded again, now looking a bit in control.

 

Baekhyun stared at the shape of Kyungsoo's lips as his soft voice formed the word _fuck_. He was entranced. Like before, when Kyungsoo had smiled during their Q &A. _Abort, abort, abort,_ he screamed at his body. _Move. Breathe!_

 

And then he was able to think. He took a step back. "My... leg cramped. It hurt." 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "Your leg? Was it the cold? You should've worn more layers when we went out."

 

And then Kyungsoo was kneeling down and massaging both his legs. Baekhyun trembled. _No, no, stop. Stop..._ "Stop _touching_ me!"

 

Kyungsoo backed away. He looked mollified and distant because of their fight earlier. "I thought you said... it helps if you massage the cramp out."

 

Baekhyun had to sit down. Sudden and unplanned argument, followed by self-reflection, screaming and being worried over by a vampire was too much for a single day.

 

"I just... don't touch me."

 

"I apologize," Kyungsoo said. "I just thought we were under attack or something."

 

"If we were," Baekhyun said a bit lamely, "It won't be me who screamed."

 

Kyungsoo just looked at him. "I don't doubt that."

 

 _He believes me._ Baekhyun sighed. _And I just hate. It's true, I really am no different than those scumbags. I simply don't act on my hatred._ It was a shameful realization. He had to change things.

 

"About earlier," he started. This was easier said then done. "I wasn't angry at you. I just, I want... my parents..."

 

"I understand," Kyungsoo said. It wasn't like he was being sarcastic. He looked like he really understood. "When I was a slayer, I also hated vampires. Every one, by default. Even after I was turned, I hated Taekwoon for almost a decade."

 

Baekhyun wanted to know more. Everything. And it still rattled him. _What are you, Do Kyungsoo? Tell me about you. Show me everything._ He shivered. He was realizing it pretty late that his thoughts were not to be trusted when he was near Kyungsoo. His heart was racing again. Instead he asked the simple question. "What made you change your mind?"

 

"Knowing that he saved my life. Whatever I felt about it, nothing else mattered than knowing that I wasn't gone. I was still in the world. That even if I wasn't a slayer, there was a way I could still help. And help better because I was stronger."

 

"One day, I hope you will tell me your whole story." Baekhyun knew he was treading the dangerous grounds. There was a hint there, a possibility of future alliance. 

 

Kyungsoo saw it. He smiled, soft and enchanting. "And I hope you will tell me yours."

 

"Let's go to sleep," Baekhyun said finally. A glance at the clock showed that it was 6:20 in the morning. "We have a lot to plan when we wake up."

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS NO help in the plan-making process. When Baekhyun woke up, a few hours after the noon, Kyungsoo was still sleeping. He slept through Baekhyun's breakfast eating, through the urgent calls to Jaehwan about a few things and through the entire time as Baekhyun sat down and brainstormed to himself.

 

"Wake up!" Baekhyun yelled in frustration, to no affect.

 

It was true that he'd taken up the responsibility of being the Team Leader but he had to run his plan through Kyungsoo at least once. The entire point of joint assignment was to avail each ability that the other member had.

 

Baekhyun considered pouring a glass of water on Kyungsoo. He also considered murder.

 

He gave up as afternoon slid into late afternoon and almost evening. He'd managed to make a suitable plan to infiltrate Raynon's estate, although there was only 70% chance of success. With Kyungsoo though, their odds were 95%. Maybe even more depending on how Kyungsoo worked.

 

This was another thing he'd wanted to discuss with Kyungsoo. Planning everything ahead of time was good enough, but without knowing anything about the way Kyungsoo worked, it might as well be a wasted effort. Baekhyun's style was straightforward; he always carried out his missions in three steps. #1 Infiltration. #2 Observation. #3 Strike. Chanyeol was exactly opposite. He didn't strike. His methods were more backgroundy, poison, drugs, arrows. If he knew Kyungsoo's method, this plan will be perfect.

 

He was deep in his thoughts when Kyungsoo woke up as if he had a nightmare. Baekhyun stared.

 

Kyungsoo was shivering. His skin was paler than ever, and the way he clenched his fists was indication of extreme terror. But after a while, Baekhyun noticed something else. Something so profound that he was surprised to have noticed it at all. _He is not breathing._ His lips were pursed and nostrils constricted in the obvious denial of breathing. Baekhyun noticed because he also suffered from nightmares, he knew that breathing was hard when terror gripped you, he'd always gasped into his hands and pillow trying to calm himself. And Kyungsoo was not breathing.

 

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Hmm," Kyungsoo replied, mouth tightly shut, nostrils constructing more. 

 

Then Kyungsoo got up and flew to the room door, muttering, "Food," and disappeared through the door. 

 

Baekhyun looked at the door for a long time. As he thought, no help at all.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS WAY over his head. He should have been careful with someone like Baekhyun from the start. 

 

Following their argument, it seemed like they'd come to a truce before they went to sleep. No, before Baekhyun went to sleep. Kyungsoo had kept awake for a long time, just watching the slayer sleep, hearing his peaceful breathing and steady heartbeat. He'd been thinking about what Baekhyun had said: _One day, I hope you will tell me your whole story._ He was thinking about what could he tell Baekhyun about himself. But then Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, mumbling something incoherently, and Kyungsoo couldn't look away. It wasn't that he was attracted, or overly invested in Baekhyun. But Baekhyun was indelibly interesting and Kyungsoo was usually bored. This scrutiny of Baekhyun while he was unaware, it felt intimate somehow. Like he was privy to a secret no one else knew. Besides, Baekhyun was also there while Kyungsoo slept, brain dead and completely vulnerable.

 

When the sleep finally came, his last thought had been about Baekhyun's scent, very delicious and enticing.

 

Which was why, as his brain reactivated and he'd felt the thirst like never before, only to breathe in a room which was oozing Baekhyun's scent. Needless to say, he'd controlled himself to the best of his ability (Baekhyun had still noticed, though) and managed to run away.

 

Now he stood in the forest, looking at a dead coyote at his feet. Its blood wasn't Baekhyun's, but it was enough to sustain his urgent need for blood, and it was warm. He had sensed many of the larger animals around the forest too, but he had to avoid suspicion. If Raynon's vampires hunted in this very forest then it was better not to leave big carcasses behind. He hid the coyote under the overgrown roots of a huge tree.

 

Braced for anything, he returned to the hotel room. Baekhyun was freshly showered and dressed in his battle gear. Kyungsoo stopped for a moment in the door, admiring. Slender he may be, but Baekhyun's figure was strong and agile. 

 

"Are we leaving?" he asked instead.

 

Baekhyun looked at him. "Finally refreshed? Yes, we are leaving. I've come up with a plan to infiltrate the estate."

 

Kyungsoo figured it was reasonable. The Nobles were still with Raynon, hopefully, and the real reason for this infiltration now was to ascertain their loyalty to Taekwoon, if any. "Give me a few moments to change."

 

Kyungsoo was ready in four minutes, and they both left the hotel just after sundown.

 

"We're not taking car," Baekhyun said. Then hailed a taxi. 

 

The taxi ride took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach close to the estate. They paid the taxi driver extra to ensure his silence, and started closing the distance between them and the estate with caution.

 

Every hundred or so meters in, Baekhyun would stop and make Kyungsoo climb up the trees to observe the area around them. Nobody followed them, or was aware of their slow but steady encroaching into Raynon's private territory. Finally, after an entire hour, Baekhyun signaled Kyungsoo to climb a tree again.

 

This time, Kyungsoo could see clearly. Their observation point yesterday was too far, but this tree was a good angle. He didn't count anything different, though, the guards and the cameras were still the same. The limo was still standing outside. 

 

Kyungsoo climbed down and said, "Nothing's changed. Now before we go in, are you going to tell me what the plan is?"

 

In answer Baekhyun sat down and unfolded the page he'd been working on since yesterday. On it was a detailed outline of the estate as well as all the possible entry points. Kyungsoo was impressed, not at Baekhyun's drawing skills because he had none, but at the perfect details of structure. Baekhyun had remembered everything that he'd seen and copied it on paper.

 

"This east building is away from the main hanok structures," Baekhyun said, pointing at a lumpy looking box on page. "I'm guessing it's the staff building. We get in through here. The guards we can see outside might not be the only ones, so I want to deal with the ones who are inside first."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun's reasoning made sense, and if he really knew Raynon and his ability to be arrogant than it was easy to imagine more guards inside. "How are we doing this?"

 

Baekhyun tapped the outer wall, their entry point. "We infiltrate here. Then we take out everyone who is a threat in the staff section."

 

"Everyone?" Kyungsoo had to know exactly.

 

Baekhyun frowned. "Everyone who is a threat."

 

"And if it's a human?"

 

Baekhyun looked away. Kyungsoo didn't want a repeat of their fight but he asked anyway, now when they still had a chance. "Baekhyun, have you ever killed a human before?"

 

"No," Baekhyun said stiffly. "They tend to be dead even before I get there."

 

 _He has survivor's guilt._ That made many things clear. "Then tell me exactly what I should do in case we have a human threat. Now, because I don't think I'll appreciate interruption during the job."

 

"Let's hope there are no human threats," Baekhyun said at last. "And if there are, just knock them unconscious. If that isn't possible, kill them swiftly so that there's no pain. Don't touch their blood."

 

"I won't." _Besides, there's only one person whose blood I'm craving._ "Let's go then."

.

.

 

THEIR INFILTRATION WAS a success. It was smooth and quick. Baekhyun had to stop himself from staring at Kyungsoo because the man was perfect in everything he did. From climbing to hiding to avoiding attention, he was a natural. Baekhyun shuddered to see him as a predator because it was clear what a deadly one he'd make. For the first time, Baekhyun was glad that they weren't opponents.

 

As they bypassed the stretch of lawns and apple fields from the entry point to the staff building, it became clear that Raynon was either too arrogant to think his place was impenetrable or just plain oblivious. There was no cameras, no guards, not even a peep of sound from anywhere.

 

At the back of the staff hanok house, they hid behind the trees. Baekhyun caught Kyungsoo's eyes and touched his ear in a message: _What can you hear?_ Kyungsoo nodded once, and then looked at the house with a serious face. He was listening. Baekhyun had to stop himself from smiling. So far, their team work was perfect.

 

Kyungsoo frowned and cocked his head. Then he mouthed at Baekhyun, "All of them are human."

 

Baekhyun sighed. "Can you knock them all out somehow?" he whispered. Then paused. It was true that Kyungsoo was known for his exceptional skills but hoping that he could get rid of an entire house full of humans was a bit...

 

Kyungsoo held up a hand. _Wait_. And vanished in a blur. Baekhyun cursed under his breath. He should mention to Kyungsoo that they should stick together at all times, separating in a big place as this wasn't ideal for them.

 

About three minutes later, Kyungsoo opened the back door to the house and motioned with his finger: _Come in._

 

Baekhyun looked around and darted out of the tree and into the house. Kyungsoo closed the door behind him. They walked further in the house. There were eight unconscious people in the living room, they looked underfed.

 

"These are slaves," Kyungsoo announced in an angry voice. "They were compelled to stay here because of Raynon's intent."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "It's against the rules to keep slaves."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing.

 

"What's the layout of this place?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "A simple house. There's a path linking it to the main house out front through a rose garden. There are cameras there."

 

Baekhyun sighed. He glanced out the window and sure enough, this was the front they'd been able to see before, there were cameras in all directions. It'll be impossible to cross them. _Unless_... He looked at Kyungsoo. An idea stirred in the back of his head.

 

"These cameras are only in the rose garden. Why?"

 

Kyungsoo was still for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "To keep track of their livestock."

 

"I bet that if you went across fast, like vampire, it won't be detected in the cameras." Looking out to the cameras he confirmed, "These don't look like sensor types."

 

Kyungsoo was already in the door. But then he paused. "What about you?"

 

"Just clear that one building and I'll be right back."

 

"I was thinking that maybe we should stick together."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. That was true. But how were they going to go over there together. And then Baekhyun had a movie-screen image of Kyungsoo lifting him bridal style and darting across the garden, rose petals falling on them. "No," he said, horrified.

 

"Why not?" Kyungsoo seemed to have realized that Baekhyun had figured out his plan, perhaps, not the in movie version. "It'll take less than a few seconds."

 

Baekhyun didn't want to. But the more time they wasted the more chance they had of being busted. He sighed and held up both his hands in a _pick me_ gesture.

 

Now, Kyungsoo looked flustered. "Um, how should I do this?"

 

"Just pick me up and be done with it." Baekhyun did not want to discuss the mechanics of this.

 

Kyungsoo went with a simple hug. Baekhyun froze as Kyungsoo's arm came around him and their chests pressed together. With just one arm, Kyungsoo picked him up, leaning their fronts together. 

 

Then the world tilted, twisted.

 

Baekhyun blinked. Faintly, he scented roses. 

 

They were across the garden and standing under the shadow of the main hanok. It hadn't even taken a second. Kyungsoo put him down, their chests brushing together. Baekhyun stepped back. His mind was torn between scolding Kyungsoo about touching him and wanting to have a little sniff of whatever scent was on Kyungsoo. He blinked and realized they were in enemy territory.

 

_Focus!_

 

"There's a window there," Kyungsoo said. "Unlocked."

 

So, they went in through the window. And came in to a bedroom. It looked like someone had been here just recently. Bed sheets were askew in a way that suggests carnal activity. There was blood on the pillow. Kyungsoo went to a small bag in the corner.

 

"It's Lord Woobin's room," he said after looking inside a wallet. "He's one of Taekwoon's supporter, and a good friend to me. What the hell is he doing here?"

 

Baekhyun was about to speak when the door to the bathroom opened. Two people in bathrobes came out. Everyone froze.

 

"Lord Woobin," said Kyungsoo after a beat, in a greeting.

 

"Kyungsoo?" Woobin said. Then he forwed. "Were you also invited by that madman?"

 

"Raynon?" Baekhyun guessed.

 

The man next to Woobin asked, "What's a slayer doing here? Kyungsoo, what is going on?"

 

Kyungsoo looked at the door that led out of the room, it was locked. "Look, Jongsuk, we are here gathering information about Raynon. On whether or not he's a traitor to Taekwoon."

 

Baekhyun's initial expression of the two vampires was the same as any other vampire he saw, alertness. But the more he looked at the other two the more uncomfortable he grew. One of them had too much skin showing, the other had lips as attractive as Kyungsoo's. They were both undeniably beautiful. Baekhyun felt like a sore thumb in his slayer uniform.

 

"Look no further," said Woobin. "We'll tell you everything that happened last night."

 

"No," Kyungsoo snapped, serious. "I'll not take the word of people who betrayed Taekwoon. How dare you to your King, even after all that he's done for the two of you!"

 

Baekhyun stared. It was so clear that Kyungsoo was furious but the two vampires in front of him looked unafraid. And clueless.

 

"We never plan on betraying Taekwoon, Soo," said Jongsuk after a moment. "We are, and will be, always loyal to our King."

 

"Oh, please. Don't insult my intelligence. If you are so loyal, where were you when he retuned to Korea, we waited and waited. Do you have any idea how alone he felt?"

 

Woobin's eyes widened. "Wait... He is... It can't be!" He turned to Jongsuk. "That fucking asshole. He lied."

 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said. Just looking at this situation it was clear that both the parties had no information. "Perhaps, we should hear their reason for betrayal."

 

They each looked at each other. Kyungsoo nodded. Woobin sighed in apparent relief. Jongsuk ran a hand through is damp hair in obvious distress.

 

"Explain," Kyungsoo said finally, pointing at Jongsuk.

 

"Firtsly, we had no news about Taekwoon's return to Korea. We were, until two days ago, traveling ourselves. Once we returned, Raynon sent us a message right at the airport for a party at his home. We didn't know the details at first but, since the party last night, we've realized that Raynon has been gathering followers."

 

"He gave the whole Taekwoon-is-a-tyrant speech because he forces us to be Guild's pet. He said that we are welcome to stay here for a few days and think it over," added Woobin, looking earnest in his bathrobe and with messed up hair. "But we were leaving today without answering him."

 

Kyungsoo walked close to Woobin. "I don't believe you."

 

"Please..." 

 

Baekhyun gulped. The voice in which Woobin said _'please'_ was one of a person scared to death. He was begging. It was strange to know that Kyungsoo was just as feared in the vampirekind as in the slayer circles.

 

"I'll not take any chance when it comes to Taekwoon." There was no emotion in Kyungsoo's voice. Not even anger. And it was deadly for that very reason.

 

Jongsuk stood in front of Woobin, shielding him, "Kyungsoo, please. Not  him. I'll die."

 

Something in Kyungsoo's expression shifted as he noticed Jongsuk's tearing eyes. He backed down and looking at the floor in obvious shame. "I'm sorry. It's just that so much is compromised and I have to be careful in who to trust."

 

"We won't betray you," Woobin pleaded. "Let us go."

 

"I hope you're right. First tell me how many of you are here?"

 

"Besides me and Jongsuk?" Woobin counted on his fingertips. "Seokjin and Taehyung, Ember and Krystal, and Sungjae. Thank goodness his mate is back home and safe."

 

"And how many of these lords are willing to join with Raynon?" asked Baekhyun.

 

"I wish I could say none, but Kyungsoo knows that Ember is revolutionary, and Seokjin had always been contradictory to Taekwoon's methods. There is a chance both of them will be with Raynon. Their mates will do the same as them."

 

"Thank you for telling me." Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun. "Give them the map." To Woobin. "Escape. Now. Raynon tortured Suho hyung, I can't say if he won't do the same to you. You have to go now."

 

Baekhyun handed over the map and guided them about their direction. Woobin and Jongsuk changed into appropriate clothes not even minding that they were being watched, and grabbed their bags.

 

"Good luck, Assassin," said Woobin as he climbed out of the window.

 

Jongsuk hugged Kyungsoo murmuring something into his hair that Baekhyun didn't catch. Then, he put a hand on Baekhyun's cheek, ignoring his flinch, and smiling enchantingly. "Take care, young one."

 

They were left alone in the room then.

 

Baekhyun didn't look away from Kyungsoo. For once, it was so easy to study conflict in his expression. The Assassin was deep in thought, overflowing with worry. Baekhyun knew, from personal experience, that this could be a distraction during the mission. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

Kyungsoo met his eyes. "No, I'm not. If what they said is true then it means somebody kept the news of Taekwoon's return to Korea a secret. Who could it be, if not one of Taekwoon's men?"

 

Baekhyun didn't have to explain that to Kyungsoo. They both figured it out at the same time. "The Guild," they said as one.

 

There had to be a traitor in the Guild. Perhaps, someone in Chanyeol's department.

.

.

 

THEY HAD ENOUGH information to go back. But Kyungsoo knew that it was now or never. If Raynon was the brain behind this, killing him now would be the wisest. But he had to think of Baekhyun's safety. Courageous and talented he may be in killing a vampire, but Kyungsoo knew he had never killed a Black before, or taken down a Noble. Seokjin and Ember were both formidable fighters, way beyond Baekhyun's capabilities.

 

"Let's go in," said Baekhyun while he hesitated. "Let's take this guy into custody. Or kill him. I'm getting fed up with this mission already."

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, and regretted. Baekhyun's scent was all over. He thought of what Jongsuk had whispered to him before leaving: _Take care of him. He smells too good to be true._

 

If anything, scenting him ignited Kyungsoo's bloodlust. It was just an edge, a precipe, of wanting blood and wanting Baekhyun. There was no distinction between the two _wants_. Kyungsoo's body shivered with an unfamiliar emotion.

 

He walked forward and opened the door to the hallway outside. It was show time.


	10. Another Kind of Trouble

 

THE FIRST TIME Jongin hugged him, Chanyeol had been shocked at the sudden show of affection. It was just a day after Baekhyun's departure, and the reason behind Jongin's affection was a small but generous gesture made by Chanyeol.

 

They'd had to exchange a number of files, Jongin was to give the personal accounts of all of Taekwoon's missing entourage and Chanyeol had handed over the long yet boring list of flights scheduled in and out of Incheon International. Chanyeol had driven his crappy van to the manor house, and Jongin had invited him in. Unlike the last time, he was being a generous host. Chanyeol hadn't forgotten about his revenge even if they were sort of friends now. While driving there, he'd been certain of what he'd do if Jongin got funny like the last time. In the end, none of it was necessary.

 

They sat in the library and started their work at once. Chanyeol schedule was clear for now, and if anything changed, his squad at the Observation deck would call him. It was little like a domestic routine, the way they sat together and worked silently. Chanyeol was rather impressed to see this side of Jongin, a mature version. This Jongin looked like he was a few hundred years old, he looked like he'd seen the world which Chanyeol didn't even know of. 

 

It was so strange, to a point that Chanyeol missed him. How was it possible to miss someone when you were sitting right next to them?

 

For a long time, Chanyeol pursued the files in front of him. With each biography of nobles and Taekwoon's followers, he wished that Baekhyun had a chance to look at this before leaving. each of Taekwoon's associates were talented with many attributes when it came to fighting. Still, he was certain that Kyungsoo would keep Baekhyun safe.

 

His relationship with Baekhyun was complicated. It looked like they were friends, but Baekhyun simply dealt with him as a colleague. He still looked up at Chanyeol as the Team Leader, still disobeyed him like a stubborn subordinate. It also looked like they were more than friends, but Chanyeol knew that he loved Baekhyun like he was his blood brother. He'd loved him the moment he saw him.

 

Looking through the files, Chanyeol was again thrown back in time. The time he'd met Baekhyun. It was one of Chanyeol's vivid memories, and not because it was beautiful. His life changed the minute he met Baekhyun. For worse. Suddenly, everything was crystal clear. He'd thought that his family members were famous wrestlers, or spies, or mafia. That's why they taught him to fight, to spy, to hide and do various sort of physical tasks, as soon as he turned six years old. 

 

But that belief changed when his older sister brought Baekhyun to their family ranch. A Bloody, tattered-clothed, shoeless, teary-eyed, homeless, and orphaned Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol had felt the whole world crash before him as heard his father's voice, his older sister's voice, his mother's voice all jumbled up and mixing in various rising and falling tones. _"What happened?"_ his father yelled. _"Dad, keep your voice down,"_ his sister hissed, glancing at Baekhyun who still stood crying in the door. _"It was them, they killed everyone and... God, it was terrible! Those fucking vampires!"_ Chanyeol stilled. _Vampires?_ Surely, this was a joke. But none of his family were laughing. Chanyeol sank, his heart hammering with the sudden realization that maybe, his family members were not super spies. He remembered his mother's hurried steps as she ran to Baekhyun, drew him inside, closing the door and knelt before him, looking him over. _"He's not hurt. There's barely any wound on him but why is there all this blood?"_ His sister's downcast eyes, _"We found him at the Guild front steps. Whatever happened, he's not speaking."_ And then his mother tried to wipe the blood off Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol still remembered how badly they boy flinched. Then his father barked, _"Chan! Get him to your room! Help him!"_ and to his wife he screamed, _"Get some food in him!"_ and then ordered his daughter, _"Follow me. We're going at the crime scene now."_

 

Chanyeol, almost nine years old then, snapped to. Getting trained to followed his father's word and reacting appropriately finally came in handy. He walked to the crying boy. Baekhyun was just seven years old, so small and shaking. He'd flinched when Chanyeol silently took his hand, led him to his room, and searched for clothes that were now small on Chanyeol's growing body. Then, he'd led Baekhyun by hand to the shower, standing him under the hot stream and undressing him. He'd taken a sponge and cleaned Baekhyun off, his nose prickling at the scent of all the blood. Through it all, Baekhyun sobbed silently, breath hiccupping, eyes blank and staring at nothing. He'd toweled him off, took him to the bedroom and helped him dress. Then he sat him on his bed, and just waited. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun, watching him fall apart, all the while thinking: _Vampires_.

 

A few moments later, his mother came in his room and silently put a steaming bowl of onion soup in front of Chanyeol, instructing with her eyes. Chanyeol, who was well trained in taking orders from his mother too, simply dragged a chair in front of Baekhyun and started spoon-feeding him. The first few times were a total fail. Then slowly, with a bit of spoon prodding, Baekhyun let Chanyeol feed him. He did every single thing as chore, because he was ordered to. All the while, his mind whirled with the reality of vampires being real.

 

That night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared the bed. If it was anyone else, Chanyeol would have shoved him off and be done with it. But as Baekhyun cried through the night, curled up in a fatal ball at the other end of the bed, Chanyeol felt something bloom inside him. A feeling of protectiveness, the instinct of being an older brother. That night (and many nights since) as he heard Baekhyun cry himself to sleep, he vowed that whatever happens, he'd protect this boy. 

 

The next day, when his father and sister retuned looking haggard and tensed, he confronted them. And said it simply: _"I want you teach me how to kill vampires. Starting today."_

 

Chanyeol sighed. He could remember countless times he'd tried to have fun with Baekhyun, just to see him smile once. Because no matter how many times he looked at Baekhyun, he still saw the seven-year-old kid, crying and bloody and broken. He'd do anything to change that. And now that Baekhyun was one of the best slayers in the Guild, more than capable of saving himself and others, Chanyeol still felt the same protectiveness.

 

 _What if one of these Lords is his parent's killers?_ Chanyeol wondered, looking at another file. _What if he killed Baekhyun too?_ His heart galloped with irrational fear.

 

Jongin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You've been staring at that page for a while. Is everything okay?"

 

Chanyeol blinked. Then blinked again. "Ah, nothing. Just thinking of the past."

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow, leaned close and saw the file in his hands. "Oh, that's Lord Watson in Britain. He's pretty boring. Have you ever met him in the past?"

 

"No."

 

"Then what were you thinking of?"

 

"Baekhyun." Oh, fuck. He hadn't meant to voice his worries out loud.

 

Jongin closed his notebook where he'd been writing about airplane schedules. He placed his chin in his palm and just observed him. "You are very close to him."

 

It wasn't a question but Chanyeol felt like he had to reply. "I am. He's my brother in all but blood."

 

Jongin smiled, soft and slow. "I know what you mean. Kyungsoo is that to me. Even though they are strong, it drives you crazy worrying about them, doesn't it?"

 

It was like Jongin had taken his worries right out of his head and put it in words. "Yes, exactly. But isn't it weird for you? I mean, Kyungsoo  is older than you are."

 

"Still makes me worry." Jongin sighed. "I mean, I don't mean to be a complainer but I don't trust Baekhyun. I'm worried that your headstrong, hater brother might hurt my brother and it's making me down right territorial."

 

"I have the same fears."

 

Jongin held up a finger and pointed it at Chanyeol, full of accusation. "Aha! You think Baekhyun might hurt Kyungsoo, too!!!!"

 

Chanyeol laughed. It was so strange to have his role reversed. Usually he's the one trying to get others to relax. He looked at Jongin curiously. One moment this guy was driving him crazy with childish antics, and then turned into a serious person, the next he was trying to get him to relax. Why was he like this?

 

"Let's get to work again," Jongin said, ignoring him.

 

And they were both immersed in papers again.

 

At first, it was a touch. Small, insignificant, accidental. Chanyeol didn't think too much on it. He was certain Jongin's foot touched his by accident under the table. But then, Jongin shifted and their knees came in contact. Chanyeol looked up through his lashes. Jongin was deep in work, bottom lip jutting out due to concentration. Slowly, Chanyeol sat back so that they were no longer touching, Jongin didn't notice.

 

Another hour in, Jongin was done. He slumped with his head in the pages, arms flopped stretched on the table, his wrist touching Chanyeol's hand. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Jongin made a sound between whimper and answer. 

 

"What was that?"

 

"I'm hungry."

 

Chanyeol sat back again. A hungry vampire was a dangerous vampire. But looking at Jongin, body slumped and lifeless, he was as much of a danger as a moth. "Do you have anything to eat here?"

 

"Um, I don't know. Kyungsoo hyung manages the kitchen."

 

Chanyeol silently walked up and went to the kitchen. It was a lovely space, every pot and pan in its rightful place. He wasn't much of a cook but he'd prepared meals with his family during holidays and special occasion. Let's put it this way, if it was a competition Baekhyun would properly starve to death trying to cook ramyeon. Not Chanyeol, though. He'd survive.

 

Speaking of ramyeon, he found some in a shelf and started to prepare the meal. Within minutes, he had the kitchen thrumming with life, scents wafting from the place under the staircase. 

 

Jongin followed the scent, and gaped at him. "For a moment I thought... I thought it was Kyungsoo hyung."

 

Chanyeol shrugged. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

 

"It's a compliment actually," said Taekwoon. It seemed that he'd also followed the scents and came out of his room. "I am a passable cook myself, but Jongin is very specific about only ever wanting Kyungsoo's food."

 

Chanyeol wasn't sure if he should be happy to be compared to the Assassin's food, but he was. He'd been here too when Kyungsoo had made them breakfast just a day ago; it was heavenly. To be compared to such level of taste, especially in Jongin's eyes, was something that made him excited. He didn't show it though, and continued with his work.

 

"How about you set the table, Jongin-ssi?" he said instead. And smiled when Jongin snapped into action.

 

After a few more minutes, it was ready and the three of them sat down on the table to eat. Jongin took the first bite, chewed it up. And threw his arms around Chanyeol.

 

For a while, he froze up. Then looked at Taekwoon over Jongin's shoulder. Taekwoon smiled and shook his head.

 

"Um," said Chanyeol, trying to get free.

 

"Thank you!" Jongin said. Earnest and soft. "This is the most delicious ramyeon ever." He let go and started eating again.

 

Chanyeol knew, suddenly, why Jongin was so subdued all this time. It wasn't just worry about Kyungsoo's wellbeing. _He misses him,_ Chanyeol realized. It's only been a day, and Jongin missed his brother. _Like I do._ Because Chanyeol always worried over Baekhyun. And he always went crazy thinking about worse case scenarios that could happen to Baekhyun because he was alone. And he always missed him. But for the first time, he wasn't scared. For some inexplicable reason, he trusted the Assassin to take care of his brother.

 

"If you don't mind, could you cook for Jongin again?" Taekwoon said as they cleaned up the table afterwards. "He barely eats if Kyungsoo is out on a mission. The last time, he starved himself for a month. I had to force-feed him my own blood."

 

Chanyeol didn't know what he was getting himself into. He shrugged. "I don't mind."

.

.

 

CHANYEOL KNEW THAT Jongin was a creature of habit by spending another evening together. 

 

They met again, Chanyeol driving to the manor right as his shift ended at 8:45 pm. They'd drawn up some answers by carefully going through the flight schedules and it seemed like that Taekwoon's supporters hadn't abandoned him because of disobedience. Three of them, Lords Woobin, Jungseok and Hongbin were constantly traveling in and out of Korea and possibly hadn't meant to miss Taekwoon accidentally. Another pair of them, Sanghyuk and Hakeon, had returned from their business trips a few weeks ago and sequestered themselves in their home. Meanwhile, Sehun and Yixing had been working on their newest thesis and weren't reported to be seen anywhere. The four of them hadn't been heard from since. About Taekwoon's staff, Joonmyun, Hani and Heechul amongst them, there was a vague notion that after finding Wonshik dead, they'd each spread out trying to find the killer independently. Only Joonmyun came back, and had pointed them to Rayon's estate. 

 

"This is a part of a bigger picture," Taekwoon agreed. 

 

"There's a possibility that somebody killed Lord Wonshik because they knew it would disperse your staff just in time for your return." Chanyeol picked up a page. "Hani took a flight to Yanggu and Heechul was seen at the gas station in Chunchon exactly the next day. It wasn't until two days later, after you were informed, that Joonmyun went to Yanguu too probably because Hani must have found something."

 

"Something important enough to forgo waiting for us to come home," Jongin summed up. "Perhaps she found a lead on Raynon."

 

"Joonmyun went there and was captured and tortured," added Taekwoon, his face hardening in worry. "I wish that Kyungsoo finds something soon. I don't want them to go in blind."

 

Chanyeol didn't even know how, but during their discussion, Jongin had slid closer to him. He was now sitting with his shoulder pressed firmly against Chanyeol's. Taekwoon either didn't notice or thought that it wasn't probably worth mentioning, but Chanyeol was uncomfortable. There were two reasons, Jongin was a vampire and Jongin's clingy behavior rattled him. Thankfully, the arrival of Jaehwan was enough for Chanyeol to untangle himself and find a seat at a safe distance.

 

The rest of the night was spent with more research, more clues that they were able to gather thanks to Chanyeol's hacking skills. There was no doubt about the fact that this rebellion was propagated by Raynon, all evidence pointed to him. But they still didn't know who killed Wonshik, injected George with his  _zehr,_ and allowed three vampires to hunt in the Mistake Club for a month before Taekwoon's arrival.

 

Baekhyun had called just this morning to let them know that Kyungsoo had searched the area around Raynon's estate and found nothing amiss. But according to the piling evidence, things were not as they seemed. They hadn't contacted them again, so Taekwoon presumed that they might be spying again.

 

Chanyeol was put on cooking duty again. This time, he'd had the sense to bring his own recipe for the curry pasta. Needless to say, Jongin had grabbed his hand in a thankful handshake before attacking the food.

 

For the rest of the night, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Jongin and Chanyeol took turns sleeping and going through yet more files that Jaehwan had brought with him. Before long, it was morning and Chanyeol asked Taekwoon for help in the kitchen, feeling rather strained that he was asking for royal favours. But Taekwoon, Chanyeol was beginning to realize, was nothing like any royal he'd ever seen. Together, they managed to whip up another delicious meal. And it was worth it, if only to see Jongin's eyes glittering with happiness. Chanyeol found it so strange and so intriguing, that Jongin's happiness could revolve around something as commonplace as a nicely cooked meal. It made him wonder exactly what kind of life Jongin lived with his two vampire family members, what kind of life he'd led before as a human. _A gang rape victim,_ Chanyeol remembered the article he'd found. How fragile Jongin had looked in the sketch photo below the report. 

 

It was during the breakfast when the phone rang again. It was Kyungsoo with a dire news of colossal betrayal. But Taekwoon was still certain that the betrayal was orchestrated and not real, he still had hope that there were still some vampires loyal to him. One by one, Jongin, Chanyeol and Jaehwan conveyed their findings in a summarized form. Kyungsoo simply hummed through it all. And then, the breakdown happened.

 

"Make sure that it doesn't cause a discord. Plan according to given circumstances. You might be right, they might be just having a party."

 

There was silence for a moment. And then Kyungsoo said, venom dripping from each syllable, "If that's your wish, Your Highness." 

 

Chanyeol felt rather than saw as Jongin shattered. It was hard to believe that someone as old, someone as strong, could be so breakable. And yet, as Taekwoon closed his eyes with a sigh, Jongin's eyes darted around, fingers twitching. And suddenly, Chanyeol knew what this was about. He wss ashamed not to have figured it out sooner, as he saw Jongin casually touching Taekwoon, leaning into Kyungsoo before, and wrapping his hands around Jaehwan's scarred wrist. Jongin touched everyone. He needed to reassure himself that he was in the touching distance of people. That he wasn't alone. And that's why he was always childish, because he was hiding behind this playful exterior.

 

The second time they hugged, it was Chanyeol who initiated. He got up from his seat, grabbed Jongin's hand and led him upstairs, out of the sight of others. And he hugged him. Jongin melted into him as if he'd been holding his breath, a sob escaped him.

 

Chanyeol felt a sense of rightness in the world as he felt Jongin starting to clam down against him. When they finally stood face to face, Jongin couldn't meet his eyes.

 

"How long?" asked Chanyeol, unable to bear it any longer. "How long have you been fighting this fear?"

 

"Forever," whispered Jongin. Chanyeol's heart stuttered. Forever was too long. "You know what's the worst thing about being a vampire?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

 

"It's the memories. I remember everything that happened to me, before. I remember it in vivid details, as if it's happening now. Kyungsoo hyung had tried to teach me, how I can manually supress some of the worst parts but, it just doesn't go away."

 

Chanyeol was about to scream. Or cry. But instead, he felt that fierce emotion again, the one he'd felt for a little Baekhyun. _I'm going to protect him._ "Jongin," he said instead. "If you ever want a hug, just come to me if your brothers are busy. Okay? We're partners after all."

 

Jongin stared. Then his lips split in a smile so bright, Chanyeol's eyes watered just looking at him. "Okay."

 

"Come, we should go downstairs. We still have work to do."

.

.

 

THE NEXT WHOLE day passed without any news from Hwacheon. During that time, Chanyeol was at work, Jaehwan was having a meeting with some of his trusted slayers, breaking the news about a possible fight against some of the vampires without really spoiling every detail, Jongin was continuing the research work and coming up blank, or with same results as before. Taekwoon spent the day carefully preparing himself for the dinner, when the four of them would gather again for another night of work, and for a possible bad news.

 

At exactly a few minutes after sunset, Chanyeol got a text on Baekhyun's phone. 

 

_We're infiltrating the estate._

_Standby for back up. D. K._

 

Chanyeol snapped into action. He knew Jaehwan's idea of back up would either be Minseok's squad or Yuna's, and while both squads were fantastic, Chanyeol wanted to be out there helping Baekhyun if need be. He cornered Jaehwan and showed him the message, and made him swear that he was going to the rescue too.

 

Jaehwan had no choice but to agree, as he said, "I have no hope after the meeting. They all think I'm panicking over some thing small. It's not like I can tell them everything. I'm afraid, you will have to go with Jongin. King Taekwoon was right, we really are on our own."

 

The whole day was spent on pins and needles. Every time Chanyeol's phone rang, he grabbed Baekhyun's phone instead, expecting to see something, only to growl in frustration and grab his own phone to reply, snapping angrily. He basically violated a dozen traffic rules in his hurry to get to the manor house after his shift ended. As soon as he was inside, Jongin latched on to his arm; he didn't show it on his face but it was obvious that he'd spent the day just as fitfully as Chanyeol.

 

After Jaehwan got there, they didn't seem to focus on the discussion or getting a move on with the newest bundle of folders. They sat in various positions around the library and just gazed at their work without really reading anything.

 

At exactly 9 pm, the security alarm went off. Taekwoon went to the front door, while Jongin hurried to shut off the noise. 

 

"Someone unauthorized just tried to get through the front gate," Taekwoon said. "I had changed the code to allow only the six of us in just a few days ago."

 

Chanyeol was prepared, he'd brought his bow and arrows in case the call for back up came. He grabbed the weapon, strung an arrow in the bow, and nodded at Jaehwan to open the door. 

 

Jaehwan did.

 

And in came two vampires, looking winded and crazed. Chanyeol drew his arrow tight, ready to let it fly. 

 

"Your Majesty," cried the man in front and fell on his knees, pressing his forehead on the floor in a deep formal bow. The second man did the same.

 

"Woobin? Jungsuk? Is that really you?" Taekwoon asked, his voice stern and kingly.

 

"Yes, majesty, _please,_ forgive us!"

 

"We didn't know you returned home. We are unworthy of your forgiveness."

 

Jongin patted Chanyeol's shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to shoot them."

 

With extreme reluctance, Chanyeol put his weapon down, still glaring though.

 

Taekwoon drew a bracing breath. "Explain. Now."

 

And they did. From Raynon's servant escorting them directly to the estate in Hwacheon, to Raynon's offer of joining forces with him, and to Kyungsoo finally finding them.

 

"If it wasn't for Kyungsoo," Jungsuk said, "we might not have escaped. There was nothing forgiving about Raynon's advice to think about his offer for another day. I'm afraid, Kyungsoo might need help."

 

Woobin produced a map. "We escaped because Kyungsoo's slayer friend gave us this. Otherwise, we might have been caught."

 

Chanyeol snatched the map. Sure enough, there was Baekhyun's nonsensical writing and drawing of the estate. "They are telling the truth. This really is Baekhyun's."

 

Only now did Taekwoon allow them to stand. "You will have some blood from our stores. And then you will tell us everything about your activities before Raynon's party."

 

Chanyeol wasn't ready to sit through another lengthy explanation. He whispered to Jaehwan, "Let me go now. What if they can't ask for back up in time? At least now we know where to go."

 

Surprisingly, Jongin added, "I agree. The longer we wait, the more trouble they could be in. You remember what he did to Joonmyun hyung, right?"

 

Jaehwan looked torn with indecision. "What if your presence there distrupts the mission? They would have made a plan."

 

At this, Woobin said, "They had a plan. But only about how to get inside, the one I just gave you. On the inside, they might not survive. That place is like a maze."

 

Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon. "What's your decision then?"

 

"Chanyeol and Jongin, you may leave. But on one condition," Taekwoon added hurriedly as Chanyeol and Jongin grinned in excitement. "You have to wait outside. Wait, until they give you a distress call."

 

"And if they don't?" Jongin asked, eyebrow rising sharply in a challenge.

 

"Then go inside before dawn," Jaehwan summed it up. "I'm sure giving them an entire night to carry out their mission is more than enough time."

 

It was against all of his protective instincts, but Chanyeol agreed to this condition.

 

Within the next five minutes, they were in Jongin's blood red McLaren and heading to Hwacheon at breakneck speed. 

 


	11. As Red as the Blood on the Snow

 

 

 

IT WAS TOO quiet. The air hummed in Kyungsoo's ears, charged with something that raised his instincts to high alert. In the quiet outside the guest room, he could hear things that he didn't want to: a soft passage of the air through a window, Baekhyun's steady heartbeat, the creaking of a door, shuffling footsteps a floor above them, Baekhyun's soft, long breaths, and the mass of bodies pressed together underground.

 

Before they stepped in the hallway, Baekhyun had asked just one thing. "You'll tell me if we need back up, right?"

 

It was strange that after all this time, Baekhyun wanted reassurance of his loyalty. He nodded. It seemed to have been enough, for Baekhyun took a breath and stepped out.

 

They were past the hallway, through a sitting room, in another smaller hallway now. Nothing was in sight. It was dangerous not because of the quiet around them or the lack of population. It was dangerous, because Kyungsoo knew he sensed more than forty vampires here just yesterday, and now, his senses were muted. He knew that those vampires were close by, he just couldn't tell where. Something was hindering his sense of perception.

 

"Well?" whispered Baekhyun as they peered out into a vestibule with staircases leading up and down.

 

"It's Raynon's _intent_. I can't pinpoint the location of anyone."

 

Baekhyun's eyes rounded. "Can't you... like... counter his _intent?_ You are powerful than him right?"

 

"But he's also a Black now."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "You've been a Black way longer."

 

True. Kyungsoo leaned back to the wall and tried to think of something. It was crazy exactly how easily Baekhyun could think of things that even escaped him. Raynon may be a match to him in status but Kyungsoo had had more time to not just practice his skills but also apply them a number of times. There was only one reason why Raynon was using such a confounding technique; to make sure none of his guests could wander around and inquire. Which meant... _We have to be invisible._

 

"Give me your hand."

 

Baekhyun looked at him, then snatched both his hands behind his back prospectively. "Excuse me?"

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his arm instead and said, "Pull on your mask, I'm about to use my _intent."_

 

Baekhyun hurried to obey, pulling up his mask on his mouth and nose from where it hung around his neck. Once satisfied that Kyungsoo's _intent_ wasn't going to be a danger to him, Baekhyun nodded, giving a signal.

 

Kyungsoo willed the world around him to bend, conform to his _intent_. He made it so that they were no longer present there. Almost as soon as he did it, his dulled senses snapped back to high alert, suddenly aware of many presences around them, spread over the estate.

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

Kyungsoo hadn't rendered them mute, so he started telling Baekhyun about his discovery. He pointed at a door to the far end of the foyer and held up five fingers. _There are five people in that room._ He pointed up, and held out two fingers. _Two are upstairs._ And then, frowning in emphasis he pointed at the floor, then held out ten fingers four times in a row. _And in the basement there are forty._

 

Baekhyun looked rattled. The total number of opponents was too much for a squad of two. But Kyungsoo was certain they'd be fine. 

 

There was one thing Baekhyun asked, though. "Are they all vampires?" he asked in a whisper.

 

Kyungsoo grimaced, focusing his senses again. "The two upstairs are human servants. It's the five in that room I'm worried about. They're all going to be unpredictable."

 

 

"And...What did you do? To us, I mean?"

 

"Made us disappear. Also, they could still hear us."

 

Baekhyun nodded and pursed his lips in silence. Then asked, flicking his hand in a _where now?_ gesture. Kyungsoo pointed at the room with five vampires; their targets. From the conversation previously, they guessed who might be in that room: Lords Seokjin and Taehyung, Amber and Krystal, Sungjae or Raynon. Kyungsoo wished he'd had a chance to talk to Baekhyun about the Nobles before coming here, anything to help him understand what sort of skills they might have.

 

He must have looked thoughtful because Baekhyun touched his shoulder to get his attention. He pointed at an alcove beneath the stairs and hurried in, making Kyungsoo follow. Once inside the cramped store closet, Baekhyun said, "I need to know before we go in. What am I up against?"

 

Kyungsoo said, "Taehyung is usually peaceful. Don't make any sudden moves to him. As for Seokjin, he's got the most lethal tongue there is. If for some reason his voice started to become unbearably sweet, plug your ears before you go insane. Amber is the same as me, her skills lie at strength and speed. Leave her to me. As for Krystal, she wouldn't hurt you as long as as you keep away from Amber. Sungjae is relatively young, he's still Green. But I've heard making contact with his hands is deadly."

 

It was too much information all at once. Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun trying to digest it. He looked rattled again. "I wish this was the normal job with simple vampires. I could handle a dozen of them alone."

 

"But there's a reason they are Nobles. They've had a hundred years to master their skills."

 

Baekhyun looked at him curiously. "Then good for me, you've had eight hundred years of practice. Let's do it."

.

.

 

THE VAMPIRES IN the sitting room were not in the order they'd expected. Kyungsoo cancelled their invisibility as they went in, and found the strange setting. One vampire companion was missing from both couples and instead of the master of the estate, they came face to face with someone else. Kyungsoo hadn't been able to focus on Raynon because he'd been expecting to only meet the Nobles here, the Bluebloods. Only, Woobin hadn't known what was going to happen if he'd refused Raynon's offer.

 

Seokjin and Amber were sitting on the chairs, bound in chains, iron muzzles on their mouths. Sungjae was hogtied on the carpet, struggling slowly but failing to break through, a wad of leather was stuffed in his mouth. And overseeing these miserable creatures was Raynon's right-hand man, Lee. He looked up at them first as they entered. 

 

"Oh," he said, the picture of calm. "Looks like the game is up now that the Guild has found us." And then his eyes fell on Kyungsoo. He went pale, as much as his already pale complexion allowed.

 

"And the King too," added Kyungsoo as he closed the door behind him. He was relaxed, now that he knew it was only Lee he had to worry about. He looked around the fancy room, pleased. "Sound-proof rooms, good."

 

Lee moved. Kyungsoo moved faster. 

 

In a second, Kyungsoo had Lee pinned down next to Sungjae. The vampire snarled, fangs flashing. "Let me go! You're going to regret this!"

 

Kyungsoo ignored the threats and found a set of keys in Lee's pocket. He threw it to Baekhyun. "Get Sungjae free. I need these chains."

 

The minute Sungjae's hands were free, he forced out the wad of leather in his mouth and gasped in the air as if he really needed it. Then he said to Kyungsoo, "Please tell me this slayer is dinner. He smells heavenly."

 

Kyungsoo was busy securing Lee and didn't even bother looking up. Sungjae probably took it as a _yes_ and latched on to Baekhyun. Tried to, anyway.

 

Baekhyun had his katana out and pressed to Sungjae's outstretched hand. "Hands off," he said in a quiet voice. "Do it willingly or I'll do it for you."

 

Sungjae took a step back and tried to smile. Baekhyun glared.

 

Kyungsoo smiled to himself. He finished binding Lee, and was thankful that he'd only freed Sungjae. Out of everyone in this room, he was certain Baekhyun could easily handle Sungjae. He looked up at the said vampire. "Start talking."

 

At this Sungjae made an irritated noise. "I don't even know. I was dead alseep. When I woke up I was here like this!" He looked at the other two. "They were here after me. Ask them."

 

Kyungsoo was unwilling. It wasn't that he had any fear for himself. Baekhyun was his first concern. Still, where Seokjin was an acquaintance, he'd at least had a conversation or two with Amber before. So he found another key in set and opened the muzzle which gagged Amber. 

 

"Kyungsoo," she said in a way of greeting. "Please tell me you're here to do something about this asshole."

 

"I'm the one asking questions, Amber. Tell me what happened? I thought you were going to be Raynon's new allies. Why are you here like this?"

 

Amber was silent for a moment. Then: "We planned on refusing. Before going to bed Krystal and I decided that whatever it may be, Taekwoon was the best person to rule us. But this evening, I went for a shower. When I returned, Krystal wasn't in bed or anywhere in the adjacent rooms. That's when Raynon called me for breakfast. But Krystal wasn't there either, except Seokjin. When I drank the blood, I passed out. When we woke up we were here."

 

Kyungsoo was looking at her with concentration. "What aren't you telling me, Amber?"

 

She sighed. "Raynon came an hour ago and said that our decision will reflect on whatever happens to our mates, so we better choose wisely."

 

Kyungsoo knew what they were going to choose. "Amber, you don't have to..."

 

Seokjin struggled, his voice coming out as a frustrated hum. But his message was clear. They had no choice, especially if their mates were in danger.

 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said now. "I think we need to free their... er partners?"

 

"Mates," corrected Sungjae.

 

"Mates," Baekhyun echoed. "Now, would be perfect. I have a feeling Raynon is wherever they are."

 

Kyungsoo was also thinking the same. He bowed until he was at an eye's level with Amber. "Can you wait for a while. I'll try to save them for you. If I can't, then you may choose as you want. But give me a chance."

 

Seokjin huffed. Amber was considering. She said, "Why should I trust you?"

 

Kyungsoo stood straight. "And why should I help you? Even though you failed to come to your King while he waited and waited. You're traitors already, regardless of what you choose. But I'm going to help you anyway, your trust be damned."

 

Seokjin had enough sense to look away while Amber shrank in on herself. "We didn't know," she said. "We had no news of his return."

 

"It's true," said Sungjae, looking warily over to Baekhyun. "Usually if His Majesty returns to Korea after a long trip, we all get an e-mail or a phone call from Joonmyun. We didn't this time."

 

"Well, he was rather busy getting tortured in the same house where you are at this minute." Kyungsoo was done with them. "Sungjae, are you willing to fight with us?"

 

Sungjae gave an exasperated sigh. "If I must. Truthfully, the one person I want to kill is this vermin here, Lee, who tied me up with too much of a joy."

 

Kyungsoo looked down at a mass of twisted limbs and contorted facial expressions. "Fine. Do what you want. And come after me." 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun made to the door. But Kyungsoo stopped long enough to say, "Betraying Taekwoon might have been a mistake to you, one he might forgive. Betraying me would be a bad idea."

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN DIDN'T KNOW this mission was going to be this much trouble. The more they tried to unravel it, the more tangles they ran into. Now it seemed like before they could face Raynon, they were going to play rescuers to a bunch of vamps. He distinctly remembered that he had half the mind to ignore the Nobles and their plight but as a team leader, that would have been a mistake. So he'd suggested the best option. He was glad that Kyungsoo agreed to it, even though, he clearly had no mind to help the traitors, as he'd mentioned.

 

They walked through another hallway, Kyungsoo's eyes sharp and scanning, and came back in the vestibule. Kyungsoo stood in front of the stairs which led to basement.

 

"I still can't focus on Raynon, he's hiding well," Kyungsoo said in a whisper. "But I'm betting he's down there, hiding among too many to be perceptible."

 

Baekhyun had to lead again as he stepped down the first step. "Let's go."

 

The basement had five rooms and one hallway. The size and design was completely different than the house above. It looked like it was added into the house as an afterthought. One of the room was the security control room. Two Green level vampires were in there, but they were busy playing a game of chess rather than pay attention to the screen. One monitor showed the clear video of the sitting room where they'd just come from; it also showed what was left of Lee as Sungjae wiped his hand on the cushion. Baekhyun didn't look at the screen again.

 

Kyungsoo said, "Hey."

 

The vampires looked up. Kyungsoo didn't have to do anything as he activated his _intent_. Baekhyun was glad that he'd kept his mask on. The vampires sagged in their chairs like dead fish.

 

Kyungsoo walked ahead and clicked through the camera feed. Slowly, it became apparent that the house above was devoid of Raynon. All the rooms were painfully empty. 

 

"But you said..." Baekhyun started.

 

"I know what I said!" Kyungsoo snapped, louder than the situation warranted. "I still feel their presence here. Unless my own senses have turned traitor, too."

 

"You still feel them here, underground?" Kyungsoo's reply was a stiff nod. "Then there must be another basement under this."

 

They looked around, trying different rooms and coming up blank. Then Kyungsoo stepped into an empty room, except there was a big Persian carpet on the floor. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanged a glance. Then Baekhyun ripped the carpet aside.

 

A trapdoor. _Oh, this is getting wild._ Baekhyun felt a thrill go down his spine. Their mission had taken an interesting turn. Trapdoors meant secrets, and right now they needed secrets to use against Raynon.

 

Kyungsoo lifted the heavy trapdoor and revealed the brightly lit staircase leading down into the bowels of the earth. The stairs were five feet lengthwise, with plastered walls on both sides.

 

"Here," Kyungsoo said with certainty.

 

They went down side by side. They walked deeper than the stairs made them believe at first. Twenty steps down, more, until Baekhyun vaguely counted past sixty three. At least, the way was bright, an occasional light bulb winking in and out of sight. 

 

They finally came out in a place which was decidedly different. A mine-like tunnel with earthen walls around them; scent of damp and soil and decay permeated the air. And also something...

 

"Blood," added Kyungsoo. "I smell blood."

 

They followed Kyungsoo's nose. The light bulbs were rare now, one at every turn in this underground maze. Baekhyun kept looking around even as he followed Kyungsoo. He saw various carved out rooms with lumber and rocks and trolleys, exactly like a mine. He also saw rooms with actual doors blocking the entrance. Behind some doors, he thought he heard someone move. But before he could verify, Kyungsoo was already a few steps ahead so he jogged to catch up with him.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo stopped in front of another room with a door. He looked uneasy as he eyed the padlock outside. At Baekhyun's questioning gaze, he whispered, "It's familiar somehow, this blood. I think it's someone I know."

 

Baekhyun whispered, "Could it be Krystal?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "Someone else."

 

Kyungsoo finally crushed the padlock in his fist, they and entered. Baekhyun's heart lurched into his throat at the sight that met them.

 

A vampire hung from a hook dangling from earthen ceiling above, the hook embedded in one of his rib. He hung like a splayed doll, eyes rolled back in his head, body torn of most of his clothing. There were hideous gouges all over his body, mixed in with bite marks. For a moment, Baekhyun wondered if he was human, because if it was a vampire the bruises might have been healed already. But no, he was a vampire. Because even after all this abuse, he was alive.

 

Baekhyun didn't know who the poor soul was. But Kyungsoo did.

 

He stepped in the room, eyes wide in horror. "Sehun-nim?"

 

At the sound of his voice, the vampire opened his blackened eyes. His mouth moved, horses air coming out before forming the words. "Kill... me."

 

Kyungsoo moved faster than Baekhyun had yet seen. One moment he was looking at the dangling vampire, the next he was staring at an empty hook. Kyungsoo had Sehun in his arms, kneeling on the ground.

 

Baekhyun couldn't look at Sehun, not his bashed in face nor his lifeless eyes. He remained in the door instead, acting as a lookout and giving them privacy to... do whatever.

 

"Sehun-nim, are you... can I... tell me what can I do. Please..."

 

But he could still hear; Kyungsoo's broken voice, Sehun's rattling breath as he said, yet again, "Kill... me... Kyungsoo."

 

"No, I can... please... take my blood... we need to..." Kyungsoo was struggling for words as if boulders were stuck in his throat.

 

"They killed him..." Sehun sighed, a bloody tear escaped his eye. "They killed... my Yixing..."

 

Baekhyun looked. Kyungsoo's eyes closed but not before Baekhyun saw all hope shatter. "Sehun-nim... I'm sorry... but you need to survive..."

 

"You don't... have a mate!" Sehun gasped, as close to a yell as he could manage. "You don't know... what it's like... I feel like... something is burning me away slowly... nothing matters without him..."

 

Kyungsoo was crying now. Fat, bloody tears ran down his cheek and Baekhyun looked away again. His earlier excitement of finding interesting secrets was dead, now filled with the image of Sehun's broken body and Kyungsoo's tears. 

 

"They made me watch... as they drank him dry... They had my mouth shut... I couldn't even tell him... I love you... I need... Please, Kyungsoo... Kill me." Sehun grabbed onto Kyungsoo, pleading with the strength left in him. "They drink from me... But they don't kill me... I want this to end..."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, wiping his eyes. "What should I do?"

 

Sehun hugged him close. "Take it. Every drop. I'd rather it was you... then them."

 

Baekhyun looked again and bit his lips. Kyungsoo lowered his head, fangs coming out as he slowly, almost tenderly, bit into Sehun's neck. Sehun smiled in relief.

 

As Kyungsoo drank, Sehun looked at Baekhyun. "Make them... pay... dear... slayer."

 

Baekhyun simply hung his head. In this moment, Sehun's eyes were bright. 

 

"Kyungsoo... do you think... I'll meet Yixing again?"

 

Kyungsoo was still drinking, but his eyes were leaking blood again, his pain was clear and raw.

 

Baekhyun answered for him. "If there's a heaven, nobody deserves it more than the ones who love."

 

Sehun smiled. And collapsed in Kyungsoo's arms.

 

Kyungsoo took his fangs out and retracted them, he didn't look as Sehun's body sifted through his clutching fingers in the form of soft, silver ash.

 

Solemnly, Kyungsoo stood up, taking a fistfull of Sehun and keeping it in his pocket. There was something wrong with his face now (apart from the blood on his lips,) something was gone. Baekhyun didn't know it was gone until he'd seen Kyungsoo without it. It was a trace of kindness that Kyungsoo wore on his face, always there but hardly perceptible. Now, without it, his face was sharp and hard edged.

 

He walked past Baekhyun and started leading to another room.

 

Baekhyun had seen many deaths, chief amongst them were the death of his parents. He'd seen comrades die, seen dead slayers bought to the Guild, seen crying widows and wailing children. But almost always, he knew as a slayer that it was a honor to sacrifice one's life for a cause. That's why in slayer funerals, words of courage and pride were said. Never the words of grief or loss or things forgotten. He didn't know what to say when it was a cause of grief. Nobody had said anything to him when he was aggrieved. Chanyeol had fed him, bathed him, touched him tenderly, made him laugh: but never said anything about his loss. He was out of experience. So he said what he had seen others say, in normal situations of grief.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

 

Kyungsoo didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he threw open a door and emerged into a large bunker room. The walls were plastered, Iights were bright, and vampires hung out in a huge dorm-like room. They were numbered around thirty nine, just as Kyungsoo had predicted. 

 

Raynon sat amongst them, the fortieth person, currently drinking deeply from an unconscious girl. He looked up from his meal and blinked, almost as if he didn't believe what he saw.

 

And then, he sneered. "Oh, so Taekwoon sent his dog instead of find me himself."

 

"Don't say his name with your filthy tongue," Kyungsoo told him. He then looked at Baekhyun. "Forget about the information. We're killing them all."

 

 _Them_. Baekhyun remembered Sehun's words. _They killed my Yixing. They._ Not just Raynon. _Not he._ And then he realized that Kyungsoo had mentioned these vampires were newly turned Greens. Threat level low. No wonder they were here, hidden. 

 

He vaguely remembered one of his lessons from the Academy days. Goldbloods were fed a steady diet of fresh human blood, until they turned Green. In these years, they were a little bit like babies still growing, and could only sustain the blood of their creator or the blood of pure vampires, that is, Nobles who were born as vampires, not turned. They required this sustainance in order to grow into strong vampires as well as develop their personal skill set.

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection before.

 

Raynon wanted his army fed and strengthened before he could utilize them. And what better way to achieve that, then to feed them the blood of the Nobles.

 

"It's just us,"  Baekhyun whispered, realizing the odds.

 

Raynon stood up. "True. It's just the two of you."

 

Baekhyun scanned the area. A large room, cluttered with bunk-beds, and vampires, but enough light. This was an unsuitable place for a fight and the odds, combined with Raynon as their opponent , were abysmal.

 

"Not just two," another voice said. Baekhyun turned around. _Sungjae!_ "We are also here."

 

And he'd brought Seokjin and Amber, too.

 

Amber hissed, "How dare you drink from my mate!"

 

Baekhyun realized that the unconscious girl was actually Krystal. Just a few bunks away, a boy was unconscious too, Taehyung - a Green drank from him.

 

"You said you wouldn't touch them until we answered you," said Seokjin, his voice deadly. "Well, here's my answer."

 

Amber and Seokjin charged. 

 

Kyungsoo said, "Raynon's mine." And he ran to his target.

 

Baekhyun took the left side. And swung his katana from the sheath. He was joined by Sungjae who grinned at him, looking like this was a game.

 

The next hour was the bloodiest Baekhyun ever remembered. He'd fought many vampires, but never in such a closed space. He'd seen many vampires fight too, but nothing matched the grace and gazelle-like movements of the Nobles. He'd seen Kyungsoo operate using only his intent, but Kyungsoo using his limbs and brute strength was a sight from another world. He moved as if he knew what Raynon was going to do next. He blocked each of Raynon's blows with an ease that made the fight look staged. 

 

These moves awoke a feeling in Baekhyun, a familiar feeling. For some strange reason, he felt himself sweat. Fear trickled into his veins. An irrational fear that had his heart squeezed and pumping wildly. Because Kyungsoo looked every inch the monster he was rumoured to be. He was breathtaking. He was terrifying.

 

Raynon matched Kyungsoo's strength, but not his insight. With every blocked blow, his face twisted in a snarl, his frustration clear.

 

Baekhyun was glad that he had Sungjae as his partner. The boy laughed as he grabbed the vampires and held them out for Baekhyun. Baekhyun beheaded them and Sungjae blew the ash around, cackling like a child. He didn't fight, but helped Baekhyun along and strangely, kept Baekhyun from getting ambushed.

 

"Oh, there's one behind you!" Sungjae yelled, before promptly grabbing the vampire and ramming it into Baekhyun's blade.

 

Elsewhere, Seokjin was humming low in his throat, closing in on the vampires to speak in their ears. Whoever he spoke to, turned around and attacked their own comrades, killing each other while Seokjin moved among them, making his way towards his mate. 

 

Amber was as ferocious as Kyungsoo in strength, but her strategy was a lot bloodier. She clapped her hands together, with the head of a vampire in between, crushing it like a watermelon. She was drenched in blood, ash sticking to the wetness. She snarled, fangs bright but didn't bite anyone, crushing away.

 

They'd killed most of the vampires now. Baekhyun looked away from the fight and assessed their situation. Kyungsoo and Raynon were still fighting, flicking here and there as the speed of their blows increased. They were a swirling blur of movement. Seokjin and Ember didn't want to engage in fight anymore than to get to their mates. Sure enough, as Seokjin got to Taehyung, he picked him up and ran out of the room, away from the fight. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't see, but Sungjae did. He gaped and said, "Really?"

 

By then, Amber was next to Krystal. She also grabbed her mate and made her way to the door out. She at least had conscience enough to say, "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo!" before running away.

 

Baekhyun looked at Sungjae. "And you?"

 

Sungjae shrugged. "I'm not going." The vampire looked serious for once.

 

Baekhyun nodded, suddenly very fond of this boy, how he was loyal to them. They fought together again, only this time, Sungjae wasn't treating this as a game. He killed the vampires with his little finger, borrowing it into the back of their skulls like a knife, and the vampires fell before dissolving into ash. Baekhyun was facing five vampires alone at the back corner of this long room. He was swinging here and there, sometimes hitting a vampire but mostly aiming for air as the vampires flicked away, fast. 

 

A claw dug into his waist, he groaned before killing the culprit. Another vampire had his teeth in his shoulder, Baekhyun beheaded the bastard. A bit occupied, he didn't realize that the sound of fighting around him had come to a halt.

 

He chanced a glance behind him. And swore, "Fucking shit!"

 

Sungjae, the last ten vampires and Raynon were all looking at him. At the blood trickling from his waist and shoulder in his black outfit. Their eyes red or black with thirst.

 

And Kyungsoo. He was looking at him, his eyes black but empty. Yet there was something in his face which made Baekhyun's gut twist into knots. Something _beyond_ the thirst. Something... _dangerous_.

 

Sungjae swore softly, hand clamped on his nose. He met Baekhyun's eyes, ashamed. "I'm leaving. Now!" He ran out of the room, yelling, "Sorry!"

 

Raynon moved. It snapped Kyungsoo out of the stare. He yelled, "Baekhyun! Out!"

 

Baekhyun wasn't a coward. He was not going to run. He jammed his feet in a stance and beheaded two of the vampires who still stood sniffing him up. As ever, the vampires became clumsy with thirst and need. They stumbled, Baekhyun savored each opportunity, until he was down to the last three vampires.

 

Kyungsoo screamed. Baekhyun looked back.

 

Raynon had his claw into Kyungsoo's spine and he was finally looking like he was happy. 

 

Baekhyun acted even before he made the decision to do so. He sliced his right palm open on the sharp edge of his katana, grabbed his ever present vial of blood and threw it at Raynon's head.

 

The sliced palm had Raynon's attention because as soon as Baekhyun did it, Raynon stopped digging into Kyungsoo's back, and instead looked at Baekhyun. But the vial of blood flew and crashed against Raynon's forehead, shattering as Baekhyun's blood trickled down the vampire's face. Now, Raynon went mad with bloodlust.

 

Before the remaining three vampires could attack Baekhyun, Raynon sent them flying in a cloud of ash. He freed his claw from Kyungsoo's spine and stalked forward, edging close to Baekhyun like a predator. His all red eyes bode promise of pain and death. 

 

Baekhyun _loved_ it. He grinned as he switched his katana to his left hand, ready to finally end this disgusting creature. Unbidden, the image of Sehun's broken body and his last smile came to him. _Make them pay dear slayer._

 

Raynon growled, lunging forward. Baekhyun slashed his chest open with the sharp tip of his katana. Raynon blinked down at himself, then kept coming forward. This time, Baekhyun slashed at his neck, but Raynon blocked, grabbing the blade. Baekhyun yanked, to no avail. Raynon's grip was firm.

 

He was beginning to fear for his life...

 

And a hand _ripped_ a hole through Raynon where his heart should have been. Kyungsoo's hand.

 

He stood behind Raynon, and dug in further until his Baekhyun could see his bloody elbow coming out on the other end. With his free hand, Kyungsoo tore Raynon's neck, as if he was tearing a piece of paper, until Raynon's screams disappeared in a cloud of ash.

 

Baekhyun gasped, taking the breath he'd been holding. Kyungsoo looked hunched over, his spine still broken. But even as Baekhyun saw, Kyungsoo twisted, straightened and the sounds of bone joining back together filled the silence around them.

 

Finally, Baekhyun took off his mask. And was hit with full strength of the blood and ash around them. He coughed.

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him now, his eyes black, lips parted and fangs glistening sharply. Baekhyun was again scared of him. It felt like they both had gone through several changes during this mission, and Kyungsoo was changed into a creature who just lost his kindness after killing a comrade to bring him peace.

 

"He's dead," Baekhyun said, trying to break Kyungsoo's stare on him. "Mission accomplished, I guess. We should...go."

 

"We should," Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Baekhyun's heart leaped into his throat. There was something dangerous in Kyungsoo's voice, the same danger he'd seen on Kyungsoo's face before. It was a danger which awoke a twisting sensation in Baekhyun's gut. He knew now, that this sensation was something _other_ than fear. Something dangerous.

 

He took a step back.

 

Kyungsoo didn't move. 

 

Baekhyun took another step, then another, until they had a bit of distance between them. "We should go."

 

Kyungsoo didn't look away. He didn't even blink.

 

Baekhyun looked behind him. The door was far away still. He should go. Run. But he didn't want to provoke Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo looked like he could be provoked any moment. That danger still lurked in his face, in his parted lips and black eyes. _Those eyes._

 

Baekhyun took several steps back, and bumped into a bunk bed. "Kyungsoo, we need to leave." He hated that his voice broke on the last syllable.

 

Kyungsoo's tongue darted out and licked his lips. Baekhyun followed the movement and felt his gut clench again. 

 

"Your blood." Kyungsoo's voice was soft in the empty hall-like room, almost echoing. "It's heavenly."

 

Baekhyun froze. When Sungjae had said the same thing before, Baekhyun knew that was to be expected. But when Kyungsoo said it, his heart started going wild with fear and that dangerous sensation in his gut.

 

"I thought, you weren't affected by my blood."

 

"You said it, I've had eight hundred years worth of practice," Kyungsoo said, voice soft and velvety and dangerous. "I know how to control myself. But now..."

 

 _He is at the end of his control,_ Baekhyun realized. _And I'm bleeding heavily._ He hated fate sometimes.

 

Baekhyun tried to dissolve the situation. _Is it too late to call for back up?_ "Look. You still have that practice. You can control yourself again, right? You stitched me up before, right? You were fine then."

 

Kyungsoo groaned low in his throat. _"Don't_ remind me. You have _no idea_ what..."

 

Baekhyun gulped, at the pained expression and at that ungodly sound Kyungsoo had just made. He took another few steps back, almost to the door now. "We're too cramped here. That's why you're like this. Once we get out of this hole, you'll be better."

 

Kyungsoo shook head. "Baekhyun. I need you..."

 

Before Baekhyun could even blink, Kyungsoo had closed the distance between them. He felt himself being picked up, and the rush of air as they moved, and scent of roses. Baekhyun opened his eyes, and they stood outside in the rose garden again, snow fell around them in soft flakes.

 

Kyungsoo stood mere inch from him, face close together. He leaned down, until his lips touched the juncture of Baekhyun's nose and cheek. Slowly, he traced a line from Baekhyun's cheek to his jaw, down to his throat. 

 

Baekhyun gulped, fearing the worst as his grip tightened around his katana. His instincts warred against themselves, the red hot feeling of Kyungsoo's lips on his skin and the fear that urged him to stab the vampire who was about to bite him.

 

Kyungsoo moved up again, until he reached Baekhyun's ear. "...to knock me out."

 

Baekhyun blinked, realizing that Kyungsoo had just finished his sentence. _Knock him out._

 

"Now," Kyungsoo's breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Before I end up doing something the both of us would regret."

 

Baekhyun gripping the katana tightly, and turned it upside down. Then swung it down on Kyungsoo's head, hilt-first, with all his might. At first it looked like he had failed, and that Kyungsoo was going to kill him.

 

But then Kyungsoo's legs buckled and he collapsed against Baekhyun. The weight of him threw Baekhyun back a few steps, his arms tightening around Kyungsoo automatically, and on the snowy ground.

 

He lay there, staring at the sky of falling flakes and trying to calm his pounding heart. Then he looked down at Kyungsoo, lying above him. Unconscious.

 

He tried to move, but those closed eyes and Kyungsoo's lashes were distracting. He found himself staring at the vampire, suddenly in awe of him. Mentally, he updated his list of Kyungsoo's qualities. _He has long eyelashes. And he's much better at control than he gives himself credit for._ And finally: _He's affected by my blood. Just like everyone else_.

 

This fact made Baekhyun unexpectedly happy. Just knowing that he was still special. Even to someone like Kyungsoo. It shouldn't have made him happy, but it did. His vision was a bright red again, not like the roses around them, but like the blood that seeped into the snow beneath him, pulsing with inexplicable fire. And as he gazed down at Kyungsoo, and remembered the tears of blood as Sehun begged for death, he realized something about himself.

 

He didn't believe the rumors. It didn't matter. The man he knew, and was still in the process of knowing, was the one in his arms right now. And the evidence of his own eyes was enough.

 

He flipped, so that Kyungsoo was laying on the ground. The snow was tainted with Baekhyun's blood, he could feel his strength waning. He had to do something, before he, too, was unconscious. He hurriedly looked through Kyungsoo's pockets until he found their shared mobile phone. And finally, he typed in the message for back up.


	12. From What I've Tasted of Desire

 

 

When Baekhyun woke up, he was dizzy and felt the world blur in and out of focus. It took him a moment to recognize the voice he heard; Chanyeol's voice. He felt himself being forced in a sitting position; pain laced down his side, his waist was still injured, though the bleeding had stopped. He was aware of being half buried in snow flakes, perhaps, that's what had saved him and frozen his wounds long enough to stop the bleeding.

 

"Baekhyun, what happened here?" Chanyeol demanded, his voice echoed through the dull ringing in Baekhyun's ears.

 

"Raynon's... dead..." he managed to say. "But... we..."

 

Another voice joined in now. "What about Kyungsoo hyung? Why is he like this?"

 

At Kyungsoo's name, Baekhyun's eyes fully snapped open. He turned his head fast, and almost choked as pain seized his body once again. His eyes finally found Kyungsoo's lying figure. Jongin was hovering over him, worried beyond compare. 

 

"We... both just... fainted..." Baekhyun said haltingly, not sure if he could tell Chanyeol about a vampire losing control because of him again. Chanyeol fussed over him enough as it is. He wasn't even surprised that he'd managed to find Baekhyun so soon and easily.

 

Which reminded him: "How long have we been here?"

 

"Just half an hour," Chanyeol said, voice clipped as his professionalism came to front. "Well, what's the status?"

 

Baekhyun smiled at him. This was so nostalgic, Chanyeol assuming the team leader's role so naturally. "Everyone's dead. We freed the nobles and they ran away. There are human slaves in that house over there." And then he smiled again, he was falling into the role of subordinate naturally too.

 

Chanyeol nodded and helped Baekhyun to his feet, handing him his katana which Baekhyun secured to his belt. "Get out of here. I'll secure the premises and find whatever evidence is needed."

 

Jongin looked torn at this. "But hyung is..."

 

Baekhyun sighed, winced. _That's my responsibility._ "I'll take care of him, Jongin-ssi. Just go and help Chanyeol."

 

A silent something passed between Chanyeol and Jongin. Baekhyun was still dizzy, but not that much. This silent exchange didn't escape his notice. His heart sputtered, wistful. Perhaps it was the way Chanyeol's professional mask slipped a little when he nodded at Jongin in affirmation; or maybe, it was the way Jongin's worry dissipated faster than smoke, shoulders relaxing. The level of trust between them made Baekhyun feel incompetent.

 

He looked at Kyungsoo again, reminded of the trust Kyungsoo hadn't broken and asked to be knocked down instead. Baekhyun couldn't put in words exactly how grateful he was. _Why didn't I let Jongin take care of this?_ Because... because he felt responsible somehow. He was the reason that Kyungsoo had lost control, and he was the one who knocked him out. It seemed fair that he should be the one to take care of him. 

 

"Okay, then. We're going." Jongin gave him a set of keys. "The cars out front." And then they were gone.

 

For a while, Baekhyun stood there silently to get his bearings, smelling the rose filled air. Tonight has been historical because of the things they'd faced and the changes they'd gone through. He felt it deep inside, the change, in his mind and body and heart. He knew, with unbreakable conviction, that nothing will ever be the same again. They way he thought about vampires, and about _Kyungsoo,_ wouldn't ever be the same. 

 

He was suddenly cold, and a bolt of pain lead a way through his injuries.

 

Finally, he looked down at Kyungsoo. He was like an ancient fresco, a smudge of pale and red and black against the snow. He might as well have been a statue. But Baekhyun knew he wasn't a statue. He still remembered, Kyungsoo's touch. His lips. Eyes. Baekhyun closed his eyes against the memory, but it didn't go away. It became even more vivid than the image his waking eyes created. 

 

Everything was different now.

 

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down and grabbed both of Kyungsoo's arms, yanking him up, first in a sitting position, then on his feet. But, at once, it became apparent that this was going to be harder than he imagined. Kyungsoo sank forward, and Baekhyun had to grab him suddenly. To an onlooker, they might be embracing. But Baekhyun didn't have the luxury for imagination. With immense difficulty, and stabs of pain, Baekhyun positioned Kyungsoo behind him and picked him up, piggyback style. 

 

The next ten minutes were a constant struggle. He walked out of the front door, leaning against walls and trees to catch his breath and calm his exhausted and shaking legs. He could feel Kyungsoo's nose pressed against the back of his neck; it evoked a mixture of feelings both positive and negative. Stumbling, crawling and panting, he managed to get them both out and to the branded car.

 

He deposited Kyungsoo on the hood of the car, unlocked the door, and then transferred the knocked out vampire to passenger seat. He cursed the vampires on their inability to buy cars with proper back seats, as he struggled with Kyungsoo's limbs. Finally, he strapped Kyungsoo in a semblance of sitting position and got in the driver seat.

 

He found a water bottle beside his seat and drank more than half of it. His throat was so parched, he hadn't even realized. Only now, his vision stopped flickering. His breaths finally slowed down and he was confident that he could handle himself and Kyungsoo.

 

He sent Chanyeol the address of their hotel via a text message, and then drove away from the estate.

 

Now that they were in an enclosed space, he could smell himself, his blood, sweat and that telltale scent of vampire ash. He could also smell the electric, dark and musky scent that he'd come to associate with Kyungsoo. Or perhaps it was the expensive leather seats.

 

He stopped outside the hotel and risked a glance at the dashboard clock. It was 4:21 am. He hoped that their second late arrival would be unnoticed by the hotel employees, but he wasn't sure since they looked like they'd escaped a detonation. Still, he somehow managed to drag Kyungsoo through the door. 

 

"Oh my," gasped the man behind the counter. "What..."

 

"Long story," Baekhyun gasped back. "Is it possible that we can have an early breakfast?"

 

The employee looked up and down, from their ash covered hair, to the sweat and blood and torn clothes. Then he nodded. "How early?"

 

Baekhyun looked at the time again. "By 5:30, please."

.

.

 

CHANYEOL STOOD IN the basement bunker room, not quite believing the sight in front of him. The entire room was like a scene from a zombie thriller. There was ash everywhere, it floated in the still air that he breathed. There was blood too, a lot of it. The only proof of dead vampires was marked by their discarded clothing, spread out around the big room. 

 

 _How had the two of them managed to fight this number by themselves?_ That's what Chanyeol couldn't understand. Either these vampires were sleeping at the time of attack, or Kyungsoo was more formidable than anything he'd ever believed. 

 

Still, he felt fortunate to have found the two of them alive. At least. He'd imagined all sorts of things and disasters that could have befallen Baekhyun on the way here.

 

Earlier, when they finally got to the estate around 2:30 am, the silence and the dark had been ominous. They counted the minutes, trying to honor Jaehwan's wish and waiting for the back up call. But he had been agitated, and half tempted to go inside even without a call. He knew Jongin had been just the same.

 

Yet, they forced themselves to wait. It lasted a for thirty minutes. And then, he saw Sungjae, one of the vampire nobles whose file he'd seen just yesterday, run out of the estate. 

 

Jongin was out of his seat before Chanyeol could even blink. He intercepted the vampire, and growled, "WHAT IS GOING ON INSIDE?"

 

Sungjae gasped, startled, but then made a pained face. Chanyeol could tell he wasn't breathing, as he said through clenched teeth, "It's hell, man. They are fighting alone but the slayer got injured. I couldn't stay inside..."

 

"Where?!" Jongin cut him off.

 

"Basement room," Sungjae pointed vaguely at the ground. "You're on your own. I'm not sure if I can... Just, sorry..." And then Sungjae ran away.

 

At least, they had the information that they needed. Chanyeol looked at Jongin. He still remembered the level of trust he'd seen in the vampire's eyes. He was used to trust, having been a team leader once. But there was something sacred about having a vampire's - _Jongin's_ \- trust. Chanyeol felt as if he'd accomplished a great task.

 

They both went in through the front door. There were six vampire guards in their way. It took them another ten minutes to deal with them. Chanyeol found a safe spot and started shooting arrows. It was difficult because the vampires moved too fast, and he was careful not to hurt Jongin who also moved amongst the blur of bodies, killing silently.

 

His arrow-tips were dipped in the most dangerous poison, Polonium. Humans died after several weeks but it was instantly deadly for the vampires. Just a scrape of his arrow, and Jongin might die a painful and pitiful death. He couldn't make such a mistake.

 

Finally, when they cleared the front door, they infiltrated, expecting an attack. But the further they went, the more confused they got. It felt like there was nothing alive here. But, there wasn't anything dead either, what with the lack of vampires.

 

And then, Chanyeol's hip vibrated. He took out Baekhyun's phone, almost believing that this was one of those misses he'd made earlier that day and that it was probably his own phone. But it wasn't. Baekhyun's phone showed a new text notification. Chanyeol read it, then read it again.

 

He held up the phone to Jongin whose eyes widened, uncomprehending.

 

_Rose help_

 

Just two words. With no meaning whatsoever. Except that one word: _Help._ This was it. This was the call. But they didn't know what it meant. How were they supposed to find Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?

 

The next twenty or so minutes, they searched through the main hanok, looked in every room and space they could find. They didn't meet any attack, there were no vampires. There wasn't a single soul. They went through what seemed like fifty or more rooms in the front house, and were baffled at the size and maze-like structure of the estate. They had yet to search the back of the hanok. 

 

And finally, Jongin randomly opened a door into a garden. At first, they looked through it in one glance. Jongin shut the door and they went to look in an another hallway.

 

But then Chanyeol stopped. He turned to Jongin who was busy twisting a door handle to yet another room. "Wasn't that a garden... a _rose_ garden?"

 

Jongin froze. His eyes went wide.

 

As one, they ran back, and looked around. If it wasn't for the scent of blood, they might not have found Kyungsoo and Baekhyun amongst the rows and rows of roses, almost buried beneath the constantly falling snow.

 

And now, they were in the basement. Chanyeol was utterly useless here. Jongin was the one working, looking around the room, scenting, tracking. Chanyeol watched his precise and deadly movements in hushed awe. This was the Jongin who was completely in his vampire element, his eyes red, fingernails tipped to a sharp point, two fangs peeking out of his upper lip. He looked deadly, yet there was an attractiveness of a hunting lion in his stance.

 

"This is where Baekhyun got hurt," Jongin said, standing in a pool of blood. There was a gaudy looking, purple and gold garment next to the pool of blood. "And this shirt must be Raynon's. He was ostentatious when it came to clothes."

 

They went through Raynon's ashes and shirt together. Chanyeol found an expensive phone, and put it in a plastic evidence bag he'd had the forethought of bringing in his pack. They also found a bunch of letters, written in gibberish which could be a code; Chanyeol secured these too.

 

"That's where Kyungsoo hyung got hurt," said Jongin, moving to another patch of dark blood. "It's really strange. He doesn't get hurt easily. And there's no way Raynon could have overpowered him alone."

 

Then a frown marked his featured. "I also scent Baekhyun's blood here. Hey, Chanyeol, what's this?" 

 

Chanyeol knelt down beside him and found himself looking at the shattered remains of a familiar glass vial. His mind cleared, but he still couldn't quite guess what could've happened here. "That's Baekhyun's wild card. I wonder why he had to use it for Kyungsoo."

 

Jongin sighed. "I knew there was more to it than we thought. There's no way Kyungsoo hyung would get overpowered, and faint. It's not possible. Something else happened here."

 

Chanyeol couldn't find it in his heart to argue. He thought back on Baekhyun's hesitation earlier. It was obvious he was lying. Yet, even more impossible was the fact that Baekhyun was, willingly or not, lying for a vampire. Chanyeol knew him well enough to tell the difference between force and will, and nothing about Baekhyun's face had been forced.

 

"Let's go and find more evidence," he said instead. Jongin nodded, and they left the stuffy room.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN NEEDED A shower. Preferably a hot one. A long one, too. He could feel his clothes stick to his wounds, and it was the most unbearable feeling in the world. The only consolation was the first aid pouch he'd brought from Kyungsoo's house.

 

But first, he needed to get Kyungsoo out of his clothes. While transferring him to the car, Baekhyun had gotten a lot of his own blood on Kyungsoo's clothes. If he woke up, still unstable, then there was no telling how Kyungsoo would react if he smelled Baekhyun's blood on himself.

 

With a sigh of frustration, Baekhyun went to the wardrobe and found a new set of Kyungsoo's clothes. It was the same as everything he'd seen the vampire wear before. The oversized shirts, plain  jeans and trousers, some branded jackets and sweaters. A strange impulse took hold of Baekhyun, and he picked out the lightest colors he saw; a grey shirt, a dark grey jeans, with a blue jacket. It wasn't that much of an improvement in terms of color, but he had yet to see Kyungsoo in anything other than black. 

 

He went back to the bed and tried to be reasonable about what he was going to do. This wasn't the first time he was going to help a partner with clothes because of injury, and this wasn't the first time he was going to look upon another's body. They were both men and there was nothing to be ashamed of. Especially not when Baekhyun felt responsible, and wanted to help. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to take off Kyungsoo's underwear. He had limitations.

 

So, with much teeth grinding, he set to work. It was easy enough to get off Kyungsoo's jacket, since it opened up front. The t-shirt underneath was a bit difficult. Baekhyun didn't fail to notice that unlike the rest of the clothes, this shirt fit Kyungsoo's physique perfectly. Perhaps, this was Kyungsoo's hunting outfit? If so, Baekhyun was going to send it out to launder. He pushed the shirt off Kyungsoo, pulling up Kyungsoo's arms. And tried not to stare.

 

But it was hard not to. Kyungsoo was beautiful. Not surprising, since all vampires were beautiful in general. But he felt Kyungsoo's beauty more acutely than anyone's, because of the contrast it presented with his own body. Kyungsoo was spotless and almost pure. Baekhyun's body was tainted with scars and too many painful memories.

 

Even as he looked, Kyungsoo's perfect body revealed some imperfections. They were minute, he shouldn't even have found out. But they stood out enough for him to look again. An odd dimple under Kyungsoo's jawbone, the belly button that was too unique, and a scar on the perfect body. 

 

It was the mark of Kyungsoo's turning, a vampire's bite. It was placed just in the crook of Kyungsoo's hip bone, at the beginning of the v-shape that led down past Kyungsoo's pants.

 

He was suddenly curious again. He wanted to know who bit Kyungsoo to change him into a vampire, and why was the bite placed in such an intimate area?

 

Getting over his sudden swell of emotions, Baekhyun slipped the new shirt over Kyungsoo's head, then pulled out his arms through armholes. One down. Next was his jeans. Firstly, he took off Kyungsoo's shoes and socks. Like the shirt before, his jeans was tight as well. With a bit of pulling and grunting, he managed to take off the jeans. He ignored the muscular legs and dark boxer briefs which highlighted Kyungsoo's... er masculinity quiet well. He certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, Baekhyun found himself admiring and looking for any other imperfections, finding none. Then he focused on getting on the new jeans. 

 

At long last, he was done. He sat down and caught his breath. He was dizzy again. He must have lost a lot of blood by now. He could still feel the wetness and stickiness to his wounds. 

 

He gathered Kyungsoo's ruined clothes and realized that they were beyond salvage. Earlier, when Raynon had ripped a hole through Kyungsoo's back and grabbed his spine, he'd ruined most of Kyungsoo's jacket and shirt. Just as he decided what to do with them, he remembered something else. He put his hand into Kyungsoo's jacket pocket and withdrew a bit of ash: Sehun's remains. He found his ever-present glass vial in his own luggage and tried to put as much of the ash he could in the thin flask. Satisfied with the inch of ash he'd salvaged, filling up 1/3rd of the vial, he put it inside his bag for safekeeping. At last, Baekhyun folded the ruined clothes in a plastic bag, and then threw it in the bin.

 

 _Shower. I need a shower._ His stomach rumbled as he retrieved the first aid pouch. _And food._

 

He took off his own shirt, hissing when it came free of his wounds and tore off the scabs that had already started to form. He stood in front of the mirror and gulped. The bite in his arm was manageable; even though, the vampire had torn off a mouthful of his flesh too. But the slash at his waist was deep and gruesome to look at. He knew that he'd managed to stay alive only because of the preserving affect of snow and cold. He was going to need stitches. More than twenty, if the size of the wound was anything to judge by.

 

He prepared the needle and sat down in front of the mirror. He began to work, and cursed silently with every pierce. He'd give anything for a morphine just about now.

 

A hand grabbed his, and Baekhyun yelped. He had enough time to squeak in shock, before he felt himself flat on the bed, staring up at Kyungsoo. His heartbeat picked up and every bone in his body screamed. _Danger. Vampire. Run. Kill!_

 

He'd been right. Kyungsoo had woken up thirsty. And he'd smelled Baekhyun's blood. And now, he hovered over him, eyes black, fangs out. Baekhyun almost laughed at his fate. _This is how I die? Killed by a vampire after all?_ No, even worse. _Killed by Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo... who he was starting to trust.

 

"Kyungsoo..." he whispered, too freaked out to speak normally. "What are you... doing?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything. His eyes were vacant, and his fangs peered out from under his lip. His eyes were roving over Baekhyun's body, looking at his damaged flesh. Slowly, Kyungsoo pried Baekhyun's fingers off the needle which still dangled by his waist, held by a thread.

 

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun snapped, panicked.

 

"Shhhh..." Kyungsoo whispered. And held him down with a hand pressed to his stomach. The message was clear. _Don't move._

 

With a precise gentleness that reminded Baekhyun of their first meeting, Kyungsoo began stitching Baekhyun's waist. He only felt the prick of needle, and soft brushes of Kyungsoo's cool fingertips.

 

"Are you... unstable?" Kyungsoo didn't answer. He carried on with his work, face a mask. Baekhyun had seen so many vampires with the same closed off mask, the same eyes and fangs. But each of those vampires had been out to hurt people. Hurt him. However, Kyungsoo was stitching his wound, and Baekhyun had to know what that meant. He hadn't been able to ask before, but he did now. "Why do you always help me like this?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up, finally meeting his eyes. "Because you always look like this."

 

Baekhyun stilled, heart going into overdrive again. Kyungsoo's voice was remote and soft, like a whisper of a death angel. Baekhyun let out his breath. _He's in control. Barely. But I see his thirst too_. He knew he had to tread carefully. "You sound like Chanyeol."

 

"Chanyeol sounds like an intelligent person."

 

 _Are we really having a conversation? Like this?!_ While Kyungsoo was holding him down. Desperate, Baekhyun looked at a point beyond Kyungsoo, and found his katana resting against a wall where he'd placed it earlier. It was too far away. Even if he ran for it, chances were Kyungsoo would grab him and kill him before he even took a breath to scream.

 

"Are you going to kill me?" Baekhyun closed his eyes. He hated how his voice was thick with fear. He should have known. He was a human chasing after monsters, this was bound to happen some time. He was bound to die.

 

Kyungsoo was done. He placed the needle on the bedside table. Then he placed both of his hands around Baekhyun's head, hovering over him again. Now, there was something on his face, something like an expression. Guarded, calculating. "Does it hurt?"

 

This time, Baekhyun did laugh. _I'm about to die and he wants to know if it hurts?_ "Yes," he gasped, controlling himself. "It hurts a lot. Are you going to kill me now?" _Please, say no._

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head to a side. Baekhyun stilled, laughter forgotten. He knew what that expression was, finally. He'd seen it on the faces of other vampires, those who wanted his blood.

 

"I think I might," said Kyungsoo, voice hoarse. "Kill you, I mean. You have such exquisite blood. I... I don't think I could ever stop wanting it."

 

And then Kyungsoo leaned down and licked the blood off of his waist. Baekhyun's brain stopped working, then went into an overdrive. He felt several emotions crossing his mind, pain, fear, relief. Then he registered Kyungsoo's mouth on his skin. _He's drinking my blood!_

 

Kyungsoo was. He wasn't biting him, but he was licking the ample blood clotting around Baekhyun's wound. 

 

When Kyungsoo finally looked up at him again, lips bloody, there was no mistaking the thirst and the animal that hid behind his human mask. "It tastes better than anything I've ever imagined. I'm afraid, I might not be able to stop."

 

 _Vampire. Danger. Kill!_ His survival instincts finally kicked in. He elbowed Kyungsoo's face, and groaned because it felt like elbowing a wall. He then kneed Kyungsoo in the balls. It gave him a chance to sit up and lunge for his katana. He never made it further than a step. 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed him and threw him in the bed, this time face first. He leaned down and whispered in Baekhyun's ear, his voice a calm whisper. "Stop struggling. It'll stop hurting in a while. I promise."

 

And then he sucked the bite-sized hole in his arm, drawing blood. Kyungsoo made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat; a moan. Baekhyun shook as he felt Kyungsoo's fangs pressing against his skin. He closed his eyes, his face against the mattress, and waited for the end, for those fangs to breach what little was left of his trust and dignity.

 

The end didn't come.

 

Kyungsoo licked his way down, turned Baekhyun just so that he could again lave at his waist. His movements were measured, and purposeful. His hands held Baekhyun down firmly but without any pain.

 

Baekhyun tried to pry Kyungsoo's hands off but he might as well be trying to life boulders. He resigned himself to whatever was going on, too weak to protest anymore. His body had finally began to give up, exhausting its last resource. His heart filled with regret. _I am not going to be able to avenge my parents. Omma, Appa, Hyung, I'm so sorry._

 

He closed his eyes. But now that he couldn't see, he could feel everything. Vaguely, he tried to remember the handful of times Kyungsoo had touched him before. When he stitched his wounds in the Guild HQ, when their hands accidentally brushed on the table trying to get salt, when he'd slipped on the ice and grabbed on to Kyungsoo, and the few times they'd touched during their mission. And after as Baekhyun transported them here. _And now_. He tried to remember how many of those touches had been skin against skin, like this. _A few._ He tried to remember if his body was trembling with this strange electricity that time too. _Maybe_.

 

Just feeling Kyungsoo work him over, was a lot painless, and terrifying, than it had been with open eyes. It almost felt like a lover's attention to someone's body. He now, remembered when was the last time he'd had sex. Last month? An year or two years ago? He couldn't precisely remember, but he knew it was some unmemorable girl in some unmemorable hotel room. His sex escapades were usually constricted to just one time things. But now that he had another's body against him, someone touching him softly, tasting him, he felt himself respond. Something stirred in his gut again, warm and alive. He sighed as his eyes opened and he looked down.

 

Kyungsoo was softly teasing the curve of his waist with his lips, gently sucking the blood he found dried or clotted. His head was positioned in Baekhyun's legs, almost as if he was... A thrill went down his spine and he tensed as he imagined Kyungsoo's head between his thighs, lips working over something _other_ than his wound. The space between them was scorching with his own ragged breaths and Kyungsoo's soft gasps of satisfaction whenever he took in another tongue-full of his blood. Baekhyun's cock was, impossibly, getting hard. 

 

Kyungsoo stopped. He met Baekhyun's eyes, there was a storm simmering in the black depths. "What did you _do?"_  

 

Baekhyun's mind caught up. His brain remembered that it had something like language under its control. "Hmmn...?"

 

"Your scent, it became sharp and electric," Kyungsoo said, voice a low and gravely. "You smell... even more desirable all of a sudden. What did you do?"

 

Baekhyun's lips parted. He was getting hard. _Can he smell it on me?_ Kyungsoo's stormy stare told him that, yes, he could smell the arousal on him. "I didn't..."

 

"Stop it, at once," Kyungsoo growled, demanded. "It's hard enough that I have to hold back from biting you. If you keep smelling like this I don't... I need you to stop. _Now."_

 

Baekhyun tried. But it's been too long. And he was beginning to see beyond Kyungsoo's vampire face, he could hear Kyungsoo's voice and remember the shape Kyungsoo's lips made when he smiled. His body shivered at the... possibilities?

 

He tried to play it to his advantage. "I'll stop it..  if you get off of me."

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head again, thoughtful. Then he looked down at Baekhyun's bare torso, eyes calculating. "I'm almost done."

 

And then he proceeded to lick the stray blood drops he could find on Baekhyun, until he reached his neck. Baekhyun went half delirious by then, arching into the touch of Kyungsoo's tongue and lips. He wanted Kyungsoo to... He just _wanted._ His eyes snapped open again, panicked. Kyungsoo was now mouthing his jaw, tracing a pattern on the dried blood there.

 

He licked his way from Baekhyun's chin to his left ear. And then, Kyungsoo flinched back as if he'd been stabbed. Baekhyun froze up. _Did he finally feel my erection? Is he disgusted?_

But there was an expression on Kyungsoo's face that looked like he'd swallowed something bad. "This isn't your blood."

 

Baekhyun blinked. Half of him was relieved because now, even if his vampire shone through, Kyungsoo looked more like himself. The other half ached to feel Kyungsoo's tongue on him again. _Get a grip, Byun Baekhyun. He's a vampire!_

 

Instead, Baekhyun focused on answering Kyungsoo's question, and maybe, escape. His wounds were hurting less and he felt a bit less dizzy apart from the scent of his own blood. "It must be Raynon's blood. I got some on my face when you killed him."

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head again. This time he looked like he had figured something out. "No wonder. It tastes worst than mud. My mouth feels filthy now." A gleam came into Kyungsoo's eyes. "Perhaps, I should... cleanse it. With your..."

 

Baekhyun got his leg between them and kicked Kyungsoo away. Earlier, when he'd tried the knee and the elbow, he'd been sure that Kyungsoo had barely felt anything. Now, he registered annoyance on Kyungsoo's face as he went down on the bed. Baekhyun finally made it to his katana, drew it out and turned.

 

The blade landed squarely against Kyungsoo's neck, just licking his spotless curve. Kyungsoo didn't move. Baekhyun didn't move, but kept his hands firm.

 

"Now, I need you to stop doing whatever it is you were doing!" Baekhyun snapped. Now that he was aware and conscious of the things he'd felt when Kyungsoo was... He shook his head, disbelieving. _With a vampire! How could I... with a vampire?!_

Kyungsoo cocked his head, yet again. His neck pressed into the blade a bit more, enough to cut through skin. A single drop of blood fell down Kyungsoo's pale neck like a tear. "I was stitching you up. Or would you rather have died trying to damage your skin further?"

 

Baekhyun scoffed. "Listen to me, vampire. Just because I thought of you as a comrade and just because we are sharing a hotel room together doesn't mean that you can just..."

 

Kyungsoo moved. Baekhyun's weakened body was too slow to retaliate. His katana was taken from him and he felt himself pressed against the wall, Kyungsoo hovering over him again, this time there was no space between them. 

 

"Is this what I smelled before?" To emphasize what _this_ was, Kyungsoo ground his hips against him. Baekhyun gasped, knees weakening; pleasure lanced through his body. "Is this what you felt apart from the pain? How fascinating... you have normal emotions after all."

 

"Kyungsoo... stop it... Now!" Baekhyun pushed in vain. If anything, it made their hips grind together again. "Please..."

 

Instead, Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and studied it, palm up. "Ah, I missed this one."

 

Baekhyun looked down as Kyungsoo's thumb brushed along the cut on his palm. It was a simple touch, but Baekhyun felt it down to his bones. His heart thundered away against his ribcage, loud enough to drown out his own ragged breaths.

 

"Look at it, you destroyed your beautiful hand. What were you even thinking when you cut it?" Kyungsoo brought Baekhyun's hand to his mouth, gently pressing the fingers against his lips, reverently almost. Before his tongue started to lick the wound.

 

 _What was I thinking?_ Baekhyun gasped. The touch of Kyungsoo's thumb on his palm was one thing but his tongue... it was depraved. "I was thinking... that if I don't do anything fast... Raynon might... end up killing you."

 

Kyungsoo stopped. He looked up. Baekhyun watched, as his eyes began to shift. The warm browns were back, and Baekhyun couldn't even explain how much he'd missed Kyungsoo's warm eyes until now.

 

Realization, then confusion, then realization again. Kyungsoo stepped back, and stared at him. At his naked torso. At his wounds. "Baekhyun... did I...? _What did I do?"_

 

Baekhyun sank down on the floor, relief flooding him. "You can't remember?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. Then said, "I will remember, eventually. But... did I... hurt you?"

 

Baekhyun thought about it. _Did he?_ Kyungsoo hadn't bitten him and only taken the blood that Baekhyun was going to wash away in the shower anyway. Thinking back, his own fears were meaningless. It was just that Kyungsoo became so unreadable and quiet when he was in his vampire element. He was scared of Kyungsoo when he was being like that.

 

"Nothing... you didn't hurt me."

 

He saw as utter relief washed down Kyungsoo's face. He was worried. Baekhyun almost smiled. Now that he'd seen Kyungsoo's caring nature several times during the night, he was glad that Kyungsoo was concerned about him just the same. 

 

"You just licked my wounds," Baekhyun said, and wished he hadn't. It sounded weird aloud.

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head, so similar to the times he'd done before, but his expression was open and confused. He licked his lips and made a face. "Is this your blood?"

 

Baekhyun blinked. Raynon's bad taste must be still on his lips, because he had stopped him earlier when Kyungsoo was about to lick his palm. "I guess."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "It tastes like two different flavors. The bad one must be something else. The good one however..." He chanced a glance in Baekhyun's direction. "It's heavenly, just as I suspected."

 

Baekhyun tried not to blush. When Kyungsoo said it like that, it sounded like a compliment. He stood up. _Shower._ "You are not denying it anymore."

 

"No point. Denial wouldn't make it go away." Kyungsoo sat down on the couch, finally noticing himself. "Did you change my clothes?"

 

Baekhyun shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." And escaped.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO TOOK IN the room around him. His changed clothes, the ruffled bed. He feared that he'd done something irrevocable. He tried to think about it, tried to remember. But all he could feel was the taste of Baekhyun on his tongue. 

 

_It's... magnificent._

 

He knew that he'd never lost control like this in a long time. Usually, when he was in his vampire element, he remembered the things he did. But there were a few examples of past where he'd lost control like tonight and woke up to remember nothing, at first. The memories always came back slowly, like nightmares revealing things little by little bit. He thought back, the last time he'd suffered this sort of lack of control. Was it fifty three or fifty four years ago? In Egypt. Before then was during the second world war, several times he'd lost control because he'd been on the front line, trying to contain the vampires who'd taken the battlefield as their personal hunting ground. Before then was... when he'd been rebellious against Taekwoon, his period of vigilante justice. 

 

 _But why did I lose control because of Baekhyun this way? Just because of his blood?_ Or because... he'd been emotionally charged. His eyes closed again, the pain of losing Yixing and then Sehun. He was going to miss them both, for centuries to come. The world felt a little less bright because they were gone.

 

And then he remembered that he'd taken Sehun's ashes. He looked around the room and found no sign of his clothes. He could have found them through scent, but he was unable to detect anything other than Baekhyun. It was useless. He sighed, sad that he had nothing to remember Sehun by anymore.

 

Taking and keeping ash of a comrade was an old vampire tradition. It was said that the ash contained a bit of soul inside, and when the ash was kept along, that piece of soul brought the carrier good luck and protection. Like a charm. He'd been meaning to give the charm of Sehun's protection to Jongin, because he knew that they'd been great friends. Now he was going to have to deliver the news of Sehun's death without anything to cherish and keep.

 

_Does it hurt?_

_Yes. It hurts a lot. Are you going to kill me now?_

 

Kyungsoo gasped. _What memory is this?_

He was remembering now. Baekhyun sitting in front of the mirror, trying to help himself. Kyungsoo had forced him in bed and... He dropped his face in his hands, mortified as he remembered the events in full details, along with the taste he'd experienced. He gulped and licked his lips, trying to savor whatever was left of Baekhyun there. It was too good to be true, exactly as Sungjae predicted.

 

_Is this what I smelled before? Is this what you felt apart from the pain? How fascinating... you have normal emotions after all._

 

Kyungsoo groaned. _What have I done?_ It took him days to get a pinch of Baekhyun's trust, and what he did next? Lick him?! He was embarrassed beyond imagination. His eyes went to the bathroom door, his ears picked up the water flowing down the drain. Baekhyun was almost done with the shower.

 

_How can I face him?_

 

Baekhyun came out, wearing the bathrobe and looking at him. Kyungsoo didn't look up, face in his hands. He was too confused. And thirsty. The desire for Baekhyun's blood hummed through his body; he felt it in his fangs, pulsing, waiting to burst out and...

 

"I must apologize," he mumbled into his hands. "I remembered and... that was way out of line. I'm sorry."

 

When Baekhyun didn't say anything, Kyungsoo finally looked up at him. There was a guarded expression there, thoughtful almost. 

 

"I forgive you," Baekhyun said finally. "But you didn't bite me so... it's fine."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. _Fine..._ "Fine? How is that fine? The only reason I didn't bite you was because I knew you were hurting!" Kyungsoo's memories also brought back the memory of what he was feeling at that time. "I pitied you, Baekhyun! That's why I didn't hurt you. But if the things were different I might've..." He took a deep breath and hissed, forgetting that everything was drenched in Baekhyun's scent; his fangs throbbed in protest. "Look... you were... you shouldn't have done any of this. You are a slayer, you should know what can happen if a vampire loses control."

 

Baekhyun planted his hands on his hips, eyebrows going sharp. "It's MY fault now?"

 

"No. You should have just left me there!"

 

"To die? Yes, that's just the behavior a team leader is supposed to depict." Baekhyun looked furious now. "I was responsible for you. I had to do something!"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes softened. Baekhyun was... too kind. _Even after what I did_. "You shouldn't have bothered. I was going to heal on my own. I was going to be fine."

 

Baekhyun sat down, jaw clenched tightly. "Right. Of course. And what if you died? How was I going to explain that to the King and Jongin-ssi?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed again. "Firstly, I wouldn't have died. Secondly, even if I did, it shouldn't matter. I've lived a long time already. Death would be a welcome relief, I assure you."

 

"Shouldn't matter?" Baekhyun echoed, now looking a bit less angry. But there was another emotion on his face, one Kyungsoo almost mistook for sadness. "Why shouldn't it matter. You have friends who..."

 

"I know. That's not what I meant. Taekwoon would have understood," Kyungsoo said, trying to get him to understand. "Jongin would be shattered, but in time he'd come to understand too. They are my family. It would matter to them."

 

Baekhyun's expression cleared, and became even more lethal than was possible. "Oh, because I'm not a family member it shouldn't have matter to me."

 

"No, it's because my life is way beyond the expiry date!" Kyungsoo stood up and started pacing, angry that Baekhyun failed to grasp a simple concept. "It's you I'm worried about! You shouldn't die on my account!"

 

Baekhyun blinked, his mouth opened a little. Kyungsoo sighed, that was not what he'd meant to say. _Calm down, and try again._

"Baekhyun, what I meant was that you're too careless," he said, softly. "You don't have any concern for your own life. Earlier, during the fight, you threw yourself in the action with an abandon, like you didn't care if you lived or died. It's like you have no self preservation."

 

Baekhyun was avoiding his eyes now. And that's how Kyungsoo knew he was right about this. "You sound like Chanyeol again."

 

"With good reason, it seems. Baekhyun, do you feel angry that you survived when your family didn't? Do you feel guilty?"

 

"Stop," Baekhyun's voice was icy. "You are not my therapist. You are just another vampire who lost his shit because of my blood. This isn't the first time I've dealt with the likes of you, and wouldn't be the last. So shut up about why and how I fight. That's none of your damn business."

 

Kyungsoo sighed again. Baekhyun didn't understand the language of reason. _So infuriating! Why is he such a.. a child!_ "Then kindly, the next time it happens, don't try to save me or help me. My life isn't your damn business either."

 

Kyungsoo left the room.

 

And came face to face with Chanyeol and Jongin. He stopped short. And then Jongin threw his arms around him.

.

.

 

CHANYEOL SUSPECTED SOMETHING wasn't right when he ran into Kyungsoo in the hallway. There was a silent storm brewing just beneath the Assassin's carefully constructed mask. But he was certain, once he walked into the room where Baekhyun was. There was a certain scent in the air, Chanyeol's eyes went to the rumpled bed sheet and the katana discarded on the floor like a toy. He knew because Baekhyun looked murderous as he sat glaring at the couch in front of him, like it had done something unspeakable. 

 

"Baekhyun?"

 

Chanyeol tried not to glare back when Baekhyun glared daggers at him instead, conveying the hate he felt for the couch to him. "I don't want to discuss anything unless it's about the mission."

 

Chanyeol held up a bunch of papers. "That's all that we could find in Raynon's office. We could look at it with the King and Jaehwan when we return."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Fine. I'm ordering breakfast. What's the time?"

 

Chanyeol glanced at the wall clock. "Almost six."

 

At once, Baekhyun's face morphed in worry. But then he hid it at once. "And what about the vampires?"

 

Chanyeol heard the unasked question. "They are down in the lobby. Don't worry, they wouldn't go in the sun. They aren't a bunch of five year olds."

 

Baekhyun huffed. And muttered something that suspiciously sounded like _'shouldn't matter'_ and _'not my damn business'_ under his breath. "What do you want to eat?" he barked instead, dialing the front desk.

 

"Anything is fine." Chanyeol sat on the couch, trying to get the truth out of Baekhyun. "I'll call Do-ssi. They should be here too."

 

Baekhyun slammed the receiver down on the phone, hard. "No," he snarled. "Kyungsoo can starve to death for all I care!"

 

Chanyeol hid a smirk. "What's got your panties in such a twist? Did he do something to you?" Now Chanyeol stared. Because he knew Baekhyun's face was red, his ears too. _What happened?_ It was beginning to look more than a simple dispute. "Did he?"

 

"Nothing. He didn't do anything! I just... he's so... _ugh!"_ Baekhyun kicked the table. And swore as he stubbed his toe in result.

 

Chanyeol gawked. He'd never seen Baekhyun so flustered, and because of a vampire too. Usually, Baekhyun had only two emotions when a vampire tried to attack him, anger and kill. Frustration was a first.

 

"If you can't explain, should I ask Do-ssi?"

 

Baekhyun's eyes popped wide.  His panic was so vivid Chanyeol felt it across the room. "No! Don't you dare Chanyeol!"

 

"Then sit. Explain." He patted the space beside him.

 

Baekhyun sat. And explained. "He was being moody because I brought him here and helped him with his clothes. Can't he just say thank you and be done with it? Does he have to be so full of himself? Or was he too embarrassed because a human helped him?!" With each sentence, Baekhyun's voice rose, anger surging again.

 

Chanyeol closed his mouth. It was weird enough to know that Baekhyun had lied for a vampire, and that he was flustered. It was weirder to realize that Baekhyun had decided to help an unconscious vampire with his clothes. "Why did you bring him here? Why didn't you just leave him behind?"

 

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to punch something. Preferably, Chanyeol. "You too? Seriously? Oh, fine I made the worst mistake of my life trying to save someone! Trust me, I won't be doing that again. No, in fact, this is the last time I'll try to be that Assassin's partner."

 

"Why? Answer the fucking question Baek!" Chanyeol was getting fed up with Baekhyun's temper tantrum. "You know that vampires have healing ability. You knew that we there in the estate, that we could've brought Kyungsoo back too. I was surprised when you said you'll take care of him. I'm asking, why?"

 

"Because I felt responsible okay!" Baekhyun screamed. He wasn't hiding his frustration now. He looked miserable, so much so that Chanyeol was instantly anxious. "He got injured because of me. He lost control because of my scent. And I had to knock him out. I felt guilty for that. I needed to something so that we were even."

 

"Oh, Baek," sighed Chanyeol, suddenly realizing what this was. "You were worried about him. Why didn't you just say that?"

 

Baekhyun didn't answer. He looked close to tears. 

 

That, Chanyeol understood too. "You know you are The Denial King! Why can't you just say the things you feel? Why do you always feel the need to complicate things?"

 

"Because," whispered Baekhyun. "I shouldn't be feeling these things for a vampire. I shouldn't worry about him. I shouldn't...  What's happening to me, Chanyeol?"

 

Chanyeol simply pulled Baekhyun into his arms. On cue, Baekhyun allowed himself to cry. "It's because you've finally stopped looking at them through your hate-specs. You've started thinking of them as people."

 

"I shouldn't. It's... a betrayal. How can I feel anything for them when they killed my family."

 

Chanyeol sighed, his heart anxious and breaking. "Hate isn't necessary even if you want revenge. You don't have to hate them all because one of them is responsible. You can find the person responsible and carry out the revenge without any hate. How about bringing him to the HQ and leaving him at the mercy of Dr. Jongdae?"

 

"That's almost tempting," Baekhyun said, and started sobbing again.

 

In this moment, it was hard for Chanyeol too look at Baekhyun as a grown up. He could only see the seven-year-old child in need of protection. He held Baekhyun until he'd cried a little to his content.

 

"Hey, Chan?" Baekhyun mumbled. "Do you think my hands are beautiful?"

 

"Huh? Did you hurt your head at some point during the mission?"

 

Baekhyun snorted. "Yeah. Maybe I did. It would certainly explain all the things since."

 

Chanyeol let go. "Do you feel better? All anger gone?"

 

Baekhyun frowned. "Fuck no. I'm hungry."

 

At that moment, there was a hesitant knock on the door, before it was pushed open and Jongin came inside, carrying two trays of breakfast in each hand. He looked like an innocent puppy as he said, "Did you say you were hungry?"

 

Chanyeol smiled. "Yep. Come here." And patted the space on his other side.

 

Jongin smiled, placed the trays in front of them, and sat on the other side of Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun's eyebrow went up at the little to no space between them. Chanyeol avoided his eyes. "Oh, it smells good. And look, Baekhyun, a cucmberless salad."

 

Baekhyun looked, eyebrows going up further as he threw a silent question in Jongin's direction. 

 

"Kyungsoo hyung ordered it. He said we must all be starving."

 

Chanyeol smirked. He couldn't let an opportunity to tease Baekhyun slip by. Not on his life. "He did?" he gasped in exaggeration, making Jongin giggle. "How sweet? Where is he anyway?"

 

At this Jongin's smile fell away. He looked in Baekhyun's direction, a bit wary. "He said he was going to walk around for a while. Cool down."

 

On cue, Baekhyun perked up. "During sunrise? Is he an idiot?" he snapped before he could stop himself. On cue, his ears turned red again.

 

Chanyeol had to stuff his mouth full of peanut-butter sandwich to avoid laughter, and still he gasped for breath. This was too good to be true. I _hope Kyungsoo sticks around. It's worth it if he can make Baekhyun feel even a bit of responsibility_. To add fuel to the furnace, he remarked, "Ah, that's certainly careless. He reminds me of a hobae I used to have once."

 

Jongin, not knowing the story, asked in genuine curiosity. "He does? Who was it?"

 

"Oh, he was this asshole with air in the place of brain," Chanyeol carried on, peeking at Baekhyun whose face was red because of anger now. "He used to break every single rule I made. He also used to charge in headfirst into danger. He gave me countless sleepless nights, and tons of paperwork. You have no idea..."

 

"Enough, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun growled. "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full."

 

Now, Jongin looked like he got the joke. And he laughed. Chanyeol tried not to stare. But it was impossible. He loved how Jongin's whole face lit up because of his shit sense of humor. And then he caught Baekhyun looking at him, judging him. He stuffed another sandwich into his mouth.

 

After they had eaten, they lounged about lazily. Baekhyun lied in the bed, ready for much needed sleep. Jongin and Chanyeol turned on the TV on mute. For a while, nobody spoke. 

 

Then Jongin said, "I need to know."

 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes open. He'd been asleep. Almost. He just knew that Jongin was talking to him.

 

"I need to know what happened. At the estate, as well as here." Jongin scratched the back of his neck, trying to appear less concerned but failing. "I asked hyung but he was... I'd never seen him so angry. He just ordered food and left."

 

Baekhyun sat up. And told them everything. He had a feeling that he had to avoid talking about Sehun's death, so he kept that one fact to himself. It wasn't his place to explain it to Jongin.

 

"A Green army!" Chanyeol exclaimed when Baekhyun reached that part in the tale. "No way. It makes sense. Unlike the normal vampire clans who have many nobles in them, Raynon wasn't a prominent figure. His clan is basically nonexistent. He couldn't ask the nobles under his care to feed that number of Greenbloods all at once."

 

"So he abducted the nobles he could find," Jongin said. "How did you kill them all?"

 

Baekhyun told about how the nobles had helped, for a while. And then the last act of their fight, when he cut himself to distract Raynon long enough for Kyungsoo to kill him.

 

"And then we got here," Baekhyun hesitated. "I changed his clothes and tried to stitch my wounds. Then Kyungsoo... he licked my wounds and..."

 

Chanyeol's jaw dropped. Even if Baekhyun didn't go in details, the image of Kyungsoo licking Baekhyun was hilariously disturbing. "He drank your blood?"

 

"He didn't bite me... but, he came close to loosing control a few times." Baekhyun's face morphed in anger again. "And then he had the audacity to blame it all on me!"

 

Jongin was silent. Chanyeol watched him as his thoughts ran. He didn't know what it meant to Jongin that Kyungsoo drank Baekhyun's blood. _Was I_ _wrong? Is Jongin more than a brother to Kyungsoo?_ He didn't know why that fact made his heart hurt.

 

"Were you in pain?" Jongin asked Baekhyun at last.

 

Baekhyun blinked, confused. "Obviously, I was."

 

"Did hyung know that you were in pain?"

 

Baekhyun hesitated, then nodded. "He asked me if it hurt..."

 

"Can you show me your wounds?" Baekhyun glared. Jongin sighed, holding up his hand in peace. "Trust me, as yummy as our blood smells, I have no desire to drink it."

 

Chanyeol shrugged. "Show him. It can't hurt."

 

Baekhyun opened his bathrobe and showed his wounds. Jongin stepped closer and observed the bite-wound on his shoulder. "You were bitten here? What did hyung do to this injury?"

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "He sucked blood out of it."

 

Jongin nodded. "He was trying to get the _zehr_ of the other vampire out of your system."

 

Baekhyun stared, mouth falling open. "He was what...?"

 

"And this one? What did he do here?" Jongin pointed at the stitches on his waist, and then smiled in recognition. "He stitched you up and then licked you, right? I can recognize his stitching."

 

Chanyeol frowned. "You mean to say that he wasn't just trying to drink Baekhyun's blood?"

 

"Yes. You guys should know that high level vampires have healing properties in their saliva. Hyung was trying to heal Baekhyun-ssi." He smiled at Baekhyun. "Didn't it stop hurting afterwards?"

 

Baekhyun nodded, dumb shocked. "Yeah, it... started feeling nice..."

 

"Apart from healing it also has drugging affect," Jongin said, looking happy now. "He didn't lose control. I knew it."

 

Chanyeol muttered under his breath, "What sort of vampire is he?"

 

"He's the best one ever," Jongin said, smirking. "And I'm not saying that because I love him. I'm saying that because it's true. There's a reason why everyone has a sense of prejudice toward him whether in vampirekind or slayer circles."

 

Chanyeol laughed, shocked. "I've never seen a vampire survive after drinking Baekhyun's blood. They completely lose control and the only way to stop them is to kill them. That's weirdly incredible and terrifying, if you ask me."

 

"Kyungsoo hyung is... special," Jongin shrugged. "It's been years and His Highness still can't figure out what happens when he loses control. It's like he becomes an angel of justice or death, depending on how bad the situation is."

 

"So... he was helping me heal?" Baekhyun said, voice blank. Then Chanyeol saw as the utter anger came back again. "That FUCKING HYPOCRITE! So he gets away with helping me but I can't do the same?! Where is he? I'm going to kill that bastard!"

 

Chanyeol stared. Jongin looked torn between laughter and horror. Then they both burst out laughing. Baekhyun glared at them. Then pulled the blanket over his head, pretending to sleep.

 


	13. The Thawing of an Icy Heart

 

KYUNGSOO RETURNED TO the estate. He found himself in the forest after sunrise. Walking while his thoughts scattered he'd somehow cut a circle around the forest until finally coming to the estate grounds. He knew that Jongin and Chanyeol must have been inside by now, must have collected all the evidence that was required. There was nothing in there anymore.

 

Except, he wanted to retrieve Sehun's ashes. He'd lost the handful he'd kept last night. But he couldn't make himself enter the main hanok. He stood there for long hours as morning passed by, and noon came. He stood there and found his mind and heart several kilometers away, focused on a particular room in a particular hotel, on a particular person in that room. Byun Baekhyun. The bane of Kyungsoo's sanity.

 

_Why him?_

 

That was the question he couldn't answer. He'd lived long enough, and had fair share of opportunities to sample all variety of delicious bloods. Yet, what was so intriguing about the taste he still retained in his mouth that he had come close to losing control several times, and finally did lose control earlier today. As far as blood went, Baekhyun's tasted like a light, salty soup one drinks when feeling under the weather. It wasn't even remarkable. Except, the soup smelled delicious and irresistible when one was freezing their toes off and starving for days. Kyungsoo wasn't starving. His belly was full of blood thanks to Sehun's sacrifice. He wouldn't starve for another few weeks, to be honest.

 

_Then why do I want more of his blood? Just one more drop. What's happening to me?_

 

He had grabbed his phone from Jongin earlier, and he drew it out from his pocket. He dialed Taekwoon.

 

"Kyungsoo." Taekwoon's voice was mild. It had the grounding affect Kyungsoo needed this very moment. "How are things?"

 

Softly, Kyungsoo explained about the mission's success and about the possible evidence Jongin might have found. "What about you?" 

 

Taekwoon's voice was distant. "I've been contacted by Seokjin and Amber. I'm going to have a meeting with them tonight. I suppose things will work out."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He gulped, feeling Baekhyun's taste linger. "It won't work out. Whatever Rayon was up to, we've only discovered half of it. He killed Yixing, Taekwoon. And I had to kill Sehun."

 

As expected, Taekwoon was silent for the longest time. "They will be missed. I'm sorry you had to be the one to free Sehun. Don't worry about me, Kyungsoo. I have the President with me, along with Woobin and Jungseok. Just, take care of things and return when you can."

 

"Can't I return now?" _Please._

 

"It's not like you to let Jongin investigate alone."

 

"He isn't alone. He has Chanyeol-ssi with him. And Baek-" Kyungsoo choked on this particular name. "He isn't alone."

 

"It also isn't like you to leave Jongin under the care of slayers. Are you alright?"

 

 _I'm not. I'm... depressed._ "I'm just... figuring things out. It's taking me a bit longer than usual."

 

"What is it, Kyungsoo? You can tell me anything, you know."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "I hate it when you get fatherly."

 

"I turned you, I might as well be your father. Now stop changing the subject."

 

"Do you think I look weak or like someone who needs saving?"

 

"I think you are an independent, strong person who puts up with all the bloody work I throw in your direction with absolute resilience."

 

"Today, I... someone tried to save me today. It was useless, I wasn't dying but... he still... I'm just wondering _why."_

 

Taekwoon was silent again as he thought it over. "I think that the point wasn't to save you. It's the thought that counts, the trust."

 

 _The thought. And the trust._ "Even if I betrayed that trust."

 

"Kyungsoo, what did you do?" There was no judgement or reprimand in Taekwoon's voice. Kyungsoo was glad that at least he hadn't given Taekwoon any reason to suspect him. 

 

"I... I almost bit someone..." He wasn't saying Baekhyun's name but he knew that Taekwoon wasn't an idiot. "I almost broke a law..."

 

"Almost. But you didn't, right?"

 

Kyungsoo ducked his head. Ashamed even if nobody could see him. "But I want to. Bite him. _So much."_

 

Taekwoon sighed. "Kyungsoo is it... Is it really..."

 

"No! It's not! It can't be!" Kyungsoo took several long breaths, calming himself down. "It's... different. I'm sure I'm just rattled because of Raynon and Sehun... Forget I said anything."

 

And he disconnected the call.

 

He was going to forget about it. Even if it hurt him physically to be in Baekhyun's presence, now more than ever because he had a taste to put to the scent that had been slowly driving him to the edge. He had to man up and face the music. There was only one problem. _How am I supposed to look at his face and pretend that I don't want him?_

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP after a few hours of stressful sleep. A glance at the clock told him that it was 3 o' clock in the evening. His body was starting to hurt again, the affects of Kyungsoo's heal-spit were fading away.

 

 _Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun grit his teeth. The name evoked anger in him that had no reason to be there at all.

 

He was angry at Kyungsoo for attacking him, making him fear unreasonably. He was angry that Kyungsoo had made him assume the wrong things again. He was angry that Kyungsoo had ended up helping him once again; that he now owed Kyungsoo even more. He was angry that Kyungsoo had treated him less like a team leader and more like an unequal, weak human.

 

But most of all, he was angry at himself. For caring. For worrying. For expecting. For ever feeling even a little bit of sympathy for a vampire. For, his face turned red in humiliation, feeling attracted to Kyungsoo.

 

He had cried in Chanyeol's arms, he'd also thrown an angry tantrum. But the thing that killed him was the fact that he had felt sexually attracted to a vampire. It was a lame excuse that he'd been injured, weak, dizzy and a bit dragged on Kyungsoo's tongue. It wasn't even the reason he'd felt attracted to Kyungsoo. The things that had affected him the most were different than the valid reasons. It was Kyungsoo's eyes and his quiet voice. It was Kyungsoo's hand, holding him down. It was Kyungsoo's dark scent. It was the electric touch of Kyungsoo's lips and tongue. That was what had him hard and wanting.

 

 _A fucking vampire! I wanted a fucking vampire to..._ He sat up in the bed, furious all over again.

 

His eyes fell on the figures next to him. Chanyeol, with his back to Baekhyun, and Jongin, curved into Chanyeol's chest. He stared. There was nothing provocative about the way they slept yet, there was something profound and discreet just beneath the surface. He knew that he wasn't the only one falling for these vampires and their devilish beauty.

 

Chanyeol was an idiot. Always had been. _But I'm not. I will not feel anything for any vampire, partner or otherwise._

 

Still, as he went to put on some clothes, he kept thinking: _How am I supposed to look at his face and pretend that I don't want him?_

.

.

 

BEFORE HE COULD face Baekhyun again, Kyungsoo had to face Jongin. He had yet to tell Jongin of Sehun's death, and wasn't certain how much of the story has been told by Baekhyun already. So he sat down in the hotel lobby and sent a short text message to Jongin to come downstairs alone.

 

Jongin didn't reply, or come down, for half an hour. Kyungsoo sighed, as he got up and walked to the elevator. He should have known that just because the worst had already happened didn't mean that fate was suddenly going to be nice to him.

 

The elevator door opened and revealed the last person he wanted to see. 

 

Baekhyun blinked. And blinked again. Kyungsoo stood still, not even daring to breath. Or blink. He wasn't sure what sort of movement could provoke Baekhyun. Or himself.

 

 _Run,_ he told himself. _It wouldn't hurt to be a coward twice in a single day._

 

But Baekhyun was faster. He straightened, as if steeling himself, and walked past Kyungsoo towards the lunch room. Kyungsoo didn't risk breathing still, knowing that the elevator, as well as their room, as well as the fucking air, was now enemy number one and impossible to be breathed. He made the journey up to the room in relative success.

 

The sight of Jongin sleeping next to Chanyeol was enough to shock him into gasping, but he stopped himself in the last second. He couldn't believe that Jongin was, not only bonding with Chanyeol as a friend, but also trusted him with his own body. Jongin had had trouble with touching anyone other than his immediate friends, or those people who Jongin deemed good enough for sexual activity. Kyungsoo didn't know what category Chanyeol fit in. 

 

Getting over his thoughts, Kyungsoo tried to wake Jongin up. An impossible feat since Jongin was dead to the world and nothing but his own will could wake him. Kyungsoo weighed his options. He could either stay here and wait for Jongin to wake up, or go down again. The problem with option 1 was the obvious, lingering memories of his lack of control or dignity, and the problem with option 2 was Baekhyun. 

 

 _Why me?_ he wondered now. He missed his old life, when things were simpler, when only following Taekwoon's orders mattered. When nothing was complicated. _Or delicious. Or amazing. Or..._ Kyungsoo groaned aloud, annoyed at himself. _I liked his blood. I drank it. Shouldn't that be enough already?!_ But no, his fangs didn't think so. They wanted more. _He_ wanted more.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Chanyeol woke up first. Kyungsoo expected the tall slayer to start ripping into him for hurting his friend, but Chanyeol didn't do it. He sat up and looked down at Jongin. That was all he did, he looked. And that single look told Kyungsoo about everything.

 

"Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo warned. "Whatever you want from him, you can't have it."

 

Chanyeol surprised Kyungsoo yet again by smiling wistfully. "I don't even know what I want, Assassin. It doesn't mean I mean him harm, though."

 

Kyungsoo knew the truth as he saw it in Chanyeol's eyes. "You swear it?"

 

"On my life," Chanyeol said without hesitation. Then added, "I know... of his past... only some..."

 

Kyungsoo relaxed. That explained most of Chanyeol's soft behaviour towards Jongin, though not all. "I'm glad that the whole version isn't provided by the newspapers."

 

"Can you tell me... why he's like this?" Chanyeol looked like he was biting his tongue after asking that.

 

Kyungsoo knew what he meant, he was asking about Kai's need to touch people around him. "He was quite different than normal newborn vampires. During his earlier years, he was scared of us. So much that if we accidentally breached his personal space he would start shaking and hiding behind things, convinced we were trying to harm him. It took Taekwoon and I years to get him to tolerate our presence. And then finally, he was alright with touching. I think it's our fault for trying so hard, because now if he doesn't have anyone to do skinship with, he becomes a mess again. Of course, it took even more time for him to have intimate relationships again."

 

Chanyeol looked at his feet. "I'm glad I could be of help."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "As long as you can keep your promise." Then it was awkward between them.

 

Chanyeol sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. "We need to talk."

 

Wary, Kyungsoo sat down. "About...?"

 

"About what happened with Baekhyun."

 

"I lost control. I thought that much was obvious."

 

Chanyeol sighed. "You never lose control."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "And you know that because...?"

 

"I'm in charge of the entire slayer database. I know things, yes, even the things about you. There's no record of you losing control except a vague account of that one time in Egypt."

 

"That one time in Egypt wasn't the only time I lost control," Kyungsoo remarked as lightly as he could. "I used to be a Goldblood, and then a Green. I've known the life of madness. Did you really think I was a saint?"

 

"I'm not saying that. I just think that you lost control like this for the first time." Chanyeol was frowning now, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "It's peculiar. Everyone else only get a single mouthful out of Baekhyun, and never live to tell the tale. But you... you actually managed to break out of whatever strange loss of sanity you experienced, even after tasting him. How?"

 

Chanyeol had hit the nail on the head. Kyungsoo replied honestly, "I don't know. It's never been like this with me."

 

They sat quietly in companionable silence. Then Kyungsoo said in a soft voice, "Thank you, for putting up with him." And Chanyeol replied, just as softly, "Thank you for putting up with my idiot brother too."

 

It wasn't a victory, but Kyungsoo felt like at least something was right in the world.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN STOOD IN the middle of the dining room, watching other tenants eat their lunch peacefully. But he was far from peace. Inside, he was a ship in a storm, tossing and battered.

 

Honestly, he never expected to face Kyungsoo so soon after what happened. And when the elevator opened back there, revealing the very person he had decided on avoiding, it was as if all his plans flew out of the window. For a moment, all he could do was stare. 

 

Kyungsoo's vampire face was imprinted on his retinas because of the night before and the events of this morning. Watching Kyungsoo in the light of day, with his warm brown eyes and fangless lips, was a revelation of sorts. He looked so achingly familiar, like the man Baekhyun had walked along with through Hwacheon's market. He looked like the image of the true person Baekhyun knew existed outside of Kyungsoo's vampire persona, the image that Baekhyun had started to trust. And he was wearing the clothes that Baekhyun had put on him. Baekhyun remembered with exact details what he had seen underneath those clothes.

 

His heart was impersonating a drum. He could only stare into Kyungsoo's wide, penguin eyes. And then he walked out of there, fast.

 

Only now, in the dining area, he had no clue what to do next. His thoughts whirled and he reached a very Baekhyun-like conclusion. _This is not my fault._ He chose to ignore the fact that perhaps, it was his fault that he'd volunteered to help Kyungsoo in the first place. Now that he thought about it, leaving the stupid vampire behind was the most logical thing to have done. _I shouldn't run away!_ He realized how cowardly he must seem now that he'd escaped from right under Kyungsoo's nose. He felt humiliated again. _It's not my fault I have this sort of blood!_

 

Anger fueling his actions once again, Baekhyun turned around and went back to the elevator. He punched his floor number and took deep breaths. Once he reached the third floor, he walked to their room and grabbed the door knob. He stopped.

 

He could hear voices from inside. Chanyeol's bear voice was easily recognizable, and it shamed him to realize, so was Kyungsoo's. _What are they talking about?_

 

For a moment, Baekhyun was convinced that it was probably something to do with the mission or the evidence they'd found. But there was something about the soft voices that made him stop from bursting into the room and telling Kyungsoo's who was the team leader here. Instead, he did another cowardly thing. He eavesdropped.

 

As he listened, Chanyeol's behavior with Jongin started making sense. But not exactly. _What about Jongin's past? What's he talking about?_ It was unfathomable that Chanyeol was keeping secrets from him. As soon as he thought that, he felt a stab of guilt. _I'm keeping secrets too_.

 

And then, they began talking about him.

 

Baekhyun pressed against the door, his eyes widening with each word. _So... Kyungsoo isn't like this usually?_ It was strange to accept. Baekhyun was so sure that he had been scammed into trusting a vampire just because he hadn't known better. _But... if Kyungsoo didn't know why he lost control then... was it okay to blame him for everything?_ Again, guilt stabbed into him.

 

"Thank you for putting up with my idiot brother too."

 

There was silence. Baekhyun considered going in now, but after what he'd overheard, it looked like what happened this morning was nobody's fault exactly. His anger had already ebbed away.

 

And then Kyungsoo was speaking again. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm... going to ask Taekwoon to assign me solo jobs from now on. It's better for everyone. And as it is, we cleared the threat. Our partnership is at an end anyway."

 

"You don't believe that, do you? Whatever Raynon was cooking up, he wasn't doing it alone. There's another spider controlling the threads." Chanyeol was serious, there was no nonsense in his voice.

 

"I'm aware. But... it's better for me to work alone. If I lost control because of Baekhyun again, I'm afraid you'll be seeing your brother in a coffin next."

 

"Is it that bad...? The scent of his blood?" Chanyeol mirrored the curiosity Baekhyun felt.

 

 _"Bad_ isn't the word I'd use to describe his blood." Kyungsoo's voice was almost... pained. "I'm going crazy... this whole damn room smells like him... this couch... the bed... even my clothes. I can't... do this anymore."

 

Baekhyun let go of the door knob. He walked back to the elevator. And he considered his life as a slayer. Now, after hearing about Kyungsoo's lack of control, he was reminded of the vampires he'd goaded into losing control by using his blood as a distraction. He was suddenly thinking if any of those vampires had families, mates like Sehun did, or comrades? He was thinking that maybe, Chanyeol was right about his unconditional hatred. Maybe, he only had to hate just one vampire.

 

As he went back to the dining area and ordered food for four, he realized, Kyungsoo wasn't that one vampire that he had to hate. Because after everything that had happened, he still remembered Kyungsoo's smile, and his inherent kindness, and his tears when he had to let go of Sehun.

.

.

 

TALKING ABOUT THINGS with Chanyeol turned out to be therapeutic somehow. Kyungsoo was relaxed as they further discussed about the mission and stayed away from the topic of Baekhyun. It was amazing to know that someone like Chanyeol was a part of their group. He looked like a gangly giant who had a devil smile, but hidden behind that smile was a deep wisdom. His intelligence shone through as they poured over the documents that were secured from the estate.

 

"I think it's the easy code," said Chanyeol. "We can run a writing test when we get back to Seoul, but I have a feeling that most of it is something simple. It can be word replacement, but based on the unfamiliar pronunciation, I think it's a vowel switch code."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "But even if you put appropriate vowels that have been switched, it doesn't make sense."

 

The body of the letter was, by any standard, a complete gibberish.

 

_Neffert ma Gatnnos, Gateirf, Hcowttim, mi Naslu, Nasub, Ohckos._

_Gnirb rim enied enürg eemra._

_Eid Niginök_

 

The more they looked at it, the more they were confused. The other files that Chanyeol said were from Raynon's office were a long list of names of many nationalities. Kyungsoo decided that it must be a record of the Greens they'd encountered and killed.

 

"But these names are more than the forty something Greens you killed," Chanyeol said, and counted. His eyes were wide. "There are more than a hundred names on one page. There are more than ten pages scribbled with names. This is a thousand name list, if not more."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. Now that he was used to it, and Chanyeol was distracting, he was able to ignore the lingering scent of Baekhyun in the air. Focusing on the name-list he realized that a different pen was used after three pages. "There is no way someone could get away with such a large number of Goldbloods. This is a yearly list. For the last ten years, they have been turning hundred people each year."

 

Chanyeol bit his lips, then thought better of it and cursed. "This is fucking insane! What the hell was Raynon doing?!"

 

"We need to search through the police database and find how many of these names have been reported missing. And then, we need to find out about Raynon's aliases and all of his properties apart from the estate."

 

Chanyeol nodded. "I think, I should also look into the nobles again, even they have classes, don't they? Pure nobles, Lesser nobles like Raynon was, Half nobles. If Raynon has been feeding them to his pets then there must be a large number of them missing too."

 

Kyungsoo smiled at that. Chanyeol really was sharp. "You can ask me if you need help. I know most of the Pure ones personally."

 

"In Korea?"

 

"In the world."

 

At that moment, Kyungsoo stilled. The door opened silently behind them and Baekhyun walked in, followed by a waiter pushing a food trolley. Not prepared for the sudden onslaught of Baekhyun's scent, Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. He didn't even look at Baekhyun as the waiter left and Baekhyun started talking.

 

"I figured you guys might be hungry," Baekhyun said. "Why is Jongin-ssi still asleep?"

 

But Jongin stirred awake because of the food. He looked around, bleary, spotted Kyungsoo and made a beeline for him. Throwing himself in Kyungsoo's lap he mumbled, "I thought you wouldn't come back."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, unable to deny Kai anything when he was being this cute. He pushed his hair off his forehead. "Where would I even go?"

 

Jongin, not sure how to answer that, shrugged. "I'm hungry."

 

Kyungsoo took that as cue and picked up the nearest plate, filling it up with each food item and handing it to Jongin. Chanyeol was also busy deciding between kal-guksu and bimimbap. Baekhyun dragged a chair and sat down, grabbing a plate and helping himself to kimchi.  Kyungsoo didn't breathe, and tried to eat whatever his hand touched. The silence was stiffling. Even Jongin who was a noisy and chatty eater, was blinking at his food and eating like a snail.

 

Surprisingly, it was Baekhyun who broke the the silence. "Chanyeol, what do we do next?"

 

"Why are you asking me?" Chanyeol mumbled, his mouth stuffed.

 

"Because now that we're a team of four, you become team leader. So... what's the agenda?"

 

Chanyeol took his time chewing and swallowing. "I think, Jongin should decide."

 

Jongin who was busy conversing with his chopsticks, looked up, startled. "Uhm... me?"

 

Kyungsoo exchanged an amused glance with Chanyeol, who winked surreptitiously. _Ah, he wants to ease the situation for Jongin's sake._ Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt fiercely thankful to Chanyeol.

 

"I was thinking..." Jongin began slowly, looking at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes. "The Ice Festival started today. It'd be a shame if we left without checking it out at least."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He hated when Jongin was like this, as if it was even possible to refuse him such a small thing.

 

Chanyeol spoke first. "That's great! I've never been to the Ice Festival, it sounds interesting."

 

"It does," Kyungsoo agreed, smiling when Jongin smiled.

 

Baekhyun looked around at each of them. "I was thinking we should go and get more evidence from the estate but... I guess we all deserve a break."

 

Chanyeol made a choking sound. "You never want a break!"

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "This mission was tough okay. Besides, I called Jaehwan. He said that he was okay with us taking our time."

 

Kyungsoo made sure not to look at Baekhyun as he said, "Taekwoon said that too. He's going to have a meeting with the nobles we freed, I suppose we aren't particularly needed at the moment."

 

"So we're going?!" Jongin exclaimed. When everyone nodded, he swallowed his food fast, slammed the plate down and jumped off the couch. "Yesyesyes, I need to shower. And find a new outfit! And get more money out of the bank! And..." Jongin left the room, still listing the things he needed to do.

 

As soon as he was out, Baekhyun got up and went to retrieve something from his bag. Kyungsoo's eyes followed him on their own. Baekhyun was about to speak when Jongin burst into the room again, carrying his and Chanyeol's bags which he probably brought from the car. He dumped them in the bed and started looking for something to wear, humming to himself. Kyungsoo looked away from Baekhyun, biting his lips. For just a moment, he had assumed Baekhyun was going to talk to him.

 

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun by then. "Hey, what you got there?"

 

Kyungsoo snapped his gaze back to Baekhyun, finally noticing the thing Baekhyun was hiding in his fist. He couldn't make it out, but he saw Baekhyun's warning glance at Jongin clearly. _What is going on?_ And by then, Jongin skipped to Baekhyun, curious as well.

 

"It's nothing," Baekhyun said, and slipped whatever it was in his pocket. "When are we leaving?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't even see when Chanyeol and Jongin planned it, but within seconds, they both had a hold of Baekhyun. They wrestled him on the bed and forced him to relinquish what he was hiding.

 

"No! Chanyeol, stop it you oaf!" Baekhyun grunted in pain. "Stop!"

 

Kyungsoo's body moved before he even thought about it. He grabbed both Jongin and Chanyeol, and snatched them off of Baekhyun in a single movement. His eyes were on Baekhyun, watching, assessing the amount of damage that these imbeciles have inflicted. There was nothing.

 

And then he came to. And saw everyone staring. He released Chanyeol and Jongin. "He's... injured," he managed to say. "Don't get careless." This was directed to Baekhyun, who glared daggers.

 

When nobody moved, Kyungsoo held out his hand. After a few beats, Baekhyun grabbed it. Kyungsoo helped him up. His hand tingled in the remembrance of Baekhyun's skin, enough to remind him of exactly what Baekhyun's skin tasted like. From Baekhyun's red ears, he guessed that the slayer remembered the touch of his skin too. They let go of each other's hands.

 

Kyungsoo sat down on the couch again, hoping that he appeared composed. Inside, though, he was clamoring. The instant fear that Baekhyun might get hurt and bleed again was so strong that he didn't even try to understand his actions. But, he knew one thing. He wasn't scared that Baekhyun's blood might make him lose it again. He was scared because of Baekhyun's painful little grunt, that he might feel pain.

 

"What are you hiding?" Jongin broke the awkward silence. "We are sorry, we were just..."

 

"Playing around," Chanyeol finished. "You know that I don't have patience, right Baek?"

 

Baekhyun nodded, but his eyes were on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could feel them like two laser beams. To distract himself from what just happened, he also prodded. "Yes. What were you hiding?"

 

Baekhyun opened his fist. Inside, there was a familiar looking glass vial. At first, Kyungsoo didn't recognize the contents, but after a blink, he knew whose silvery ashes he was looking at. His heart pained. _Sehun._ As Baekhyun's eyes did before, Kyungsoo darted a look towards Jongin too. He still hadn't broken the news.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed the vial from Baekhyun's palm, their skin touched briefly again, to the same result. 

 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo began. But Jongin's lip was already trembling. "I wanted to tell you..."

 

"I knew that I smelled his blood," Jongin gasped, holding back his tears. "I thought that there's no way... that Sehun would ever be anywhere near Raynon but... I knew I smelled him...!"

 

Jongin's tears spilled over, dark and red. Kyungsoo wrapped him in a hug, and told him softly about Sehun's death. He ended with, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

 

Jongin cried into his shoulder. Chanyeol's face was marred with a sad frown, his eyes on Jongin's teary face. Baekhyun was looking at Kyungsoo still. Over Jongin's shoulder, Kyungsoo met his eyes and said another apology, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

 

This was not an honest apology. True, he was sorry that he hurt Baekhyun but he still wanted his blood. He hoped Baekhyun could find it in his heart to forgive him, just once for the last time. Baekhyun's expression remained blank, and Kyungsoo sighed in defeat.

 

Jongin finally stopped crying. He looked angry now. "What did Raynon want with them?! They were innocent! Why would he do this to them?" Wiping his face, he held out his hand. Kyungsoo gave him the vial. Jongin kissed it tenderly and whispered, "See you in heaven brother. I promise, I'll make everyone pay."

 

He gave the vial back to Kyungsoo. Taking a deep breath he said, "Let's drink to them tonight."

.

.

 

HWACHEON SEEMED EVEN more crowded than before. The market where Baekhyun had been with Kyungsoo was experiencing a mini traffic jam. The festival participants were wearing the bright orange and blue paddings as they bustled about, their fishing gear in their hands. The people who'd already caught salmons (some carried bucket-full) were either looking for a nearest cooking pit or hurrying to find gas stoves. The air was filled with living, breathing excitement.

 

And in the midst of this white noise, Baekhyun's eyes were on one single person.

 

Earlier, when Kyungsoo had indirectly apologized, Baekhyun wanted to say it was okay. But the fact that Chanyeol and Jongin were there, and also because of the gravity of the news, and because of Baekhyun's own cowardice, he'd been unable to say anything.

 

Even before that, even before Kyungsoo could apologize, Baekhyun wanted to give Kyungsoo Sehun's ashes and clear the air between them. After pondering and after his anger cooled down, Baekhyun realized that in the end, nobody got hurt. Baekhyun's pride was hurt certainly but was it severely wounded? The answer was, _No._  

 

He had to make things better. If not for the sake of his pride, then for Kyungsoo's peace of mind. He'd seen the look of utter defeat on Kyungsoo's face when Baekhyun didn't answer back in the room.

 

But the festival was a perfect balm for their individual hurts. Chanyeol laughed and interacted with every single person who he saw. It was Chanyeol's magical power, Baekhyun knew it's effects first hand. Chanyeol was so powerful he'd even managed to ensnare the Assassin; their exchange earlier, and Chanyeol's wink to which Kyungsoo's lips had twitched in the softest of smiles, Baekhyun had seen it all. On the other side of Chanyeol, Jongin was busy forgetting his grief, he laughed just as much as Chanyeol, if not louder. His interaction was restricted to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol only. In the light of the things he'd overheard, Baekhyun now witnessed that indeed, Jongin was scared to bump into anyone in the crowd but he touched Kyungsoo and Chanyeol unreservedly. Baekhyun felt a strange wistfullness whenever Chanyeol's fingers tangled with Jongin's as they high-fived. _Could I have this sort of friendship with Kyungsoo?_ he wondered. _Or are we destined to always hurt each other?_

 

And then there was Kyungsoo. His round eyes were always in motion, watching, appraising, calculating. He looked awake and alert, and under different circumstances Baekhyun might have mistaken it for paranoia. But Kyungsoo was thriving in the crowd, he looked like he was finally breathing easy. Baekhyun could see the shift of subtle emotion in the warm brown of his eyes; interest and expectation.

 

They finally reached the fishing grounds. The frozen expanse of Hwacheon stream was a like a polka-dot canvas, red and blue against white. People sat at their allotted spots and fished to their heart's content; Baekhyun was amazed that the ice didn't give way beneath the amount of weight of many hundreds of people.

 

On the other side of the stream, the Barehanded fishing arena was bursting with bodies and shouts and flying salmon. Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way towards that spot, their eyes shining in excitement. 

 

"Let's go, hyung!" Jongin said, jumping up and down so much Baekhyun worried he might crack the ice. "Barehanded fishing, i want to try it!"

 

Kyungsoo was already heading towards the booking box, and he got two passes for himself and Jongin.

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. "Aren't you going to participate?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head, eyes on the mass of bodies pitting into the frothing water. "I'm not going in that mad hole."

 

By then, Kyungsoo was back and handing Jongin his ticket of participation and the bright colored red jacket, labeled with their entry numbers. As they wore the jackets, Baekhyun was again struck with Kyungsoo's unearthly beauty. In black and dull colors, Kyungsoo's pale beauty was already noticeable but in the bright red, he looked like an angel of winter, come to conquer the snow.

 

Once the existing match was over, Kyungsoo and Jongin also entered the round hole in the ice, along with thirty or forty other participants. The director of the event told them that they had as long as 30 minutes to an hour to catch as many fish as possible, and then he blew a whistle.

 

Chanyeol grabbed a bucket discarded nearby. "I think we're going to have an awesome meal today!" And charged forward, standing right on the edge of the stream. "GO! JONGIN!"

 

Baekhyun let out a laugh. This was going to be a complete disaster, and it was. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin had the advantage of speed and strength. The fish that slipped out of the clutches of another were easily grabbed by Jongin's long arms and firm grip. His good aim landed the fish right into Chanyeol's bucket. Jongin's loud laughter and Chanyeol's cheers _("Go, Jongin! Go, Jongin!")_ were one of the few things Baekhyun was able to hear in the already noisy competition.

 

That, and the sound of Kyungsoo's laugh.

 

Kyungsoo was going at the water like a crane, diving in hands-first. But unlike Jongin who was in it to win it, Kyungsoo was there for the fun. He helped ajummas along, grabbing the fish that slipped through their fingers only to return it to them. He helped people up on their feet, and laughed when he slipped as the result. He caught a handful of fish too, which he was more than happy to throw towards Jongin.

 

Baekhyun couldn't look away. Kyungsoo's uncensored happiness and his wet hair and the scrunched up eyes were all Baekhyun could see.

 

But Baekhyun wasn't the only one. Kyungsoo's - and even Jongin's - antics had attracted many people already. Chanyeol wasn't the only one cheering Jongin on, a bunch of girls also chanted and clapped. Kyungsoo was the focus of attention of many other ajummas and uncles and girls and boys and foreigners; some of them even took his photos.

 

Baekhyun was suddenly extremely jealous. Not because Kyungsoo was gaining the attention but because everyone else was looking at Kyungsoo like they had a right. He wanted... to stake a claim. And in that moment, an opportunity presented itself.

 

They were entering the last ten minutes of  their hour, and Kyungsoo had managed to grab five more fish. But as he glanced around for Jongin, Baekhyun realized that Jongin was battling with another man over the largest salmon the pit had to offer. It was an intense match, one that wasn't going to settle anytime soon.

 

Baekhyun called aloud. "Kyungsoo! Over here!"

 

And Kyungsoo's wandering eyes finally found his in the middle of the mess. Kyungsoo smiled, so wide that Baekhyun's heart stopped for a moment. Baekhyun barely had the chance to bunch up his own jacket when Kyungsoo waddled towards him. Their eyes never left each other's as Kyungsoo put the fish in the bag of Baekhyun's jacket.

 

Everything stopped. Now that they were in close quarters, Baekhyun was aware of Kyungsoo's wet state and his addictive, dark scent. And he knew, just knew, that Kyungsoo was just as affected by his scent. The thought of it thrilled him. _Want_ stirred low in his stomach, blood flowing south.

 

The event management blew a whistle, signaling the end of the battle. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun blinked, and looked away, finally aware of the crowd and the noise around them.

 

As Kyungsoo and Jongin got out and received the appreciation of the crowd, Baekhyun was painfully aware of his racing heart and the empty cave that was left in the wake of Kyungsoo's nearness.

.

.

 

THE EVENING FELL quickly around them. Kyungsoo and Jongin escaped for a little while to purchase dry clothes as well as survive the sunset.

 

Kyungsoo was agitated again. He was able to forget Baekhyun's affect on him because of the scent of humanity around him. He was able to relax for the first time after coming on this joint-mission, and find comfort in Jongin's happiness. But now, as he looked around the outfits displayed on the store, he wasn't being practicle as he usually was while shopping. He kept thinking about the way Baekhyun's eyes had looked over at him, admiring the bright color earlier.

 

"Hyung! I'm ready." Jongin came out of the changing room wearing a tight jeans and a form fitting silver button-down. "Aren't you done?"

 

Kyungsoo was embarrassed. For a long time, Taekwoon and Jongin had pestered him to dress fashionably; each time Kyungsoo refused. Now, because there was a festival, he was willing to try something new. "I can't decide what is proper for a festival."

 

Jongin's eyes glimmered. "I know just the thing!"

 

Twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo was dressed in a white skinny jeans, with a red zip-up hoodie, lined with the white to match. He felt weird, as many admiring glances were thrown his way. But nothing compared to the way Baekhyun's lips parted as soon as he saw him, eyes checking him from head to toe, twice. He was so embarrassed he wanted to dig another hole in the stream and drown. But he was also happy to have Baekhyun look at him with something _other_ than hate or plain rejection.

 

Chanyeol had found a stall opened especially for the festival which provided bonfires and seating so that the people could cook their catch and enjoy. In fact, Chanyeol had already gutted five fish and seasoned them with a pinch of salt and lemon, he was now wrapping them in aluminum foil, ready to start cooking.

 

As Kyungsoo sat down to help, Chanyeol raised a hand in restraint. "No, stop. You can't touch this food."

 

Kyungsoo blinked. "Why?"

 

"And you can't either!" Chanyeol continued as he stopped Baekhyun from stealing the kimchi side-dish. "First of all, I need the two of you to get over yourselves."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. Even though Baekhyun had rejected his apology earlier, he said, "I'm sorry for everything, Baekhyun-ssi."

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I'm sorry too."

 

Chanyeol looked furious that they got away easily. Jongin shook his head. "That was so fake! No, you need to do more!"

 

Kyungsoo, exasperated, snapped, "Do you want us to hug then?"

 

Jongin grinned. "Yes."

 

Baekhyun was looking at the ground, his ears red as Kyungsoo's ridiculous hoodie. Kyungsoo wanted to set himself on fire.

 

"Or, you could go and ride the Ferris wheel together," Chanyeol suggested, taking pity on them.

 

Jongin let out an excited laugh. "Good idea. Go ride the Ferris wheel, hug it out, and then come back for the fish."

 

"I'd rather starve!" Baekhyun growled.

 

Kyungsoo looked away, his unbeating heart sinking. _Of course, it doesn't matter if I dress up. He hates me anyway._ But he'd just wanted to make one good memory before he asked Taekwoon to assign him a solo assignment. He wanted to remember this festive day.

 

"Okay, fine." Kyungsoo looked back as Baekhyun said that, disbelieving. "But you better have delicious food for us when we get back."

 

Kyungsoo got up, automatically following Baekhyun to the small fair ground set up by the side of stream. The Ferris wheel in question was a smaller one, no more than twenty carts of two seats going around. It took Kyungsoo a moment to realize that Baekhyun wasn't too happy about the small Ferris wheel. He eyed the circular ride with silent disdain.

 

Kyungsoo felt encouraged. _Maybe, Baekhyun had refused earlier because he was scared of the ride, and not me._ "Baekhyun-ssi? We don't have to ride it."

 

"What if they asked for proof?"

 

Kyungsoo thought it over. Then said, "Wait here." He hurried to the ticket box and bought two tickets as proof. Then he returned to Baekhyun, holding up the evidence. "What are we supposed to do now?"

 

Baekhyun blinked. Shrugged. "Anything that isn't an unstable ride."

 

So Kyungsoo led him to the food stalls where raw fish and rice cakes were selling. They bought a pack of rice cakes and ate as they browsed the various stalls and admired the souvenir shops. The silence between them was no longer awkward, but comfortable. Kyungsoo almost felt like the night could be saved yet.

 

And then Baekhyun stopped. He was chewing his bottom lip in the way which signaled he was thinking hard. "Let's go back. Let's ride the Ferris wheel. We already have the tickets, why waste?"

 

Kyungsoo looked back at the brightly lit wheel. "Are you sure? Earlier, you looked upset about it."

 

"I'm scared of heights. Especially the moving monstrosities like that wheel."

 

"Then why?"

 

Baekhyun held his eyes. And again, Kyungsoo forgot about the world around him. It was the same thing he'd felt back at barehanded pit. There was the same determined look in Baekhyun's eyes as the one he had when he was standing his ground against Raynon.

 

"I don't want to be scared anymore."

 

Kyungsoo stilled. He heard the double meaning behind Baekhyun's words. "I... I think..."

 

"I don't! I know that you probably think I'm a biggest coward for not speaking up, but the truth is..." Baekhyun looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I was just embarrassed. You helped me so many times and I always end up making a mess of things. I wanted to say, that I forgive you. If you can do the same."

 

Kyungsoo felt lighter than the air as the weight lifted off his shoulder. It wasn't an outright admission but, he was sure of one thing. _He doesn't hate me!_ "Baekhyun... first of all, you are the bravest slayer I've ever known since... since I was a slayer. And secondly, there's nothing to forgive. I think, we're good now."

 

Baekhyun was still for a moment. And then his whole face lit up in a smile. Kyungsoo was stunned. _Have I ever seen him smile before? No, I would have remembered._ Baekhyun's smile was like the sun, warm and kind and nurturing.

 

"Let's go then," Baekhyun said, grabbing his hand. Kyungsoo's skin tingled at the touch, even though Baekhyun was wearing mittens. "Let's get it over with."

 

They sat down facing each other in the small cart of the small Ferris wheel. And Baekhyun screamed his way through the ride. But he laughed too. With each laugh, Kyungsoo felt full inside. He drank this side of Baekhyun, a thing to remember and cherish when they were separated again.

 

And just like that, as he watched Baekhyun's wide scream-laughter, Kyungsoo felt something thud in his chest. It was a subtle movement, in the place which hadn't known movement for a lifetime. His hand flew to his chest, and sure enough, he felt it.

 

His cold, dead heart was beating again, because of Baekhyun's smile. 

 


	14. Farewell to Sweet Sanity

 

BAEKHYUN WAS AWARE of his giddy heart as they got off the Ferris wheel. He couldn't believe that he had just been on the moving monstrosity, and survived it. He was going to get back at Chanyeol, someday. But he was secretly thankful to him too. Now that he had a go at Ferris wheel, he was certain that perhaps it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 

And, he was thankful to Kyungsoo. For not laughing at him for being a coward. For being next to him even if he didn't have to.

 

He couldn't help but grin at Kyungsoo as they were on solid ground. He was excited, also because of Kyungsoo. Now that they were over their misunderstandings - he mentally scolded himself, _my misunderstandings_ \- it was about time for them to be friendly. _Tonight, we're going to enjoy!_

 

And just like that, Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo was going to ask Taekwoon for a solo mission. The thought of it was... sad. Now that he knew it was possible for them to be friends, he didn't want Kyungsoo to leave. He glanced at him through his eyelashes. The vampire was strangely silent, and Baekhyun wondered if he was also thinking about the same thing. 

 

"What are we going to do next?" he asked.

 

Kyungsoo, who had been lost in thoughts, one hand pressed to his chest, looked at him. "Whatever you want to do."

 

Baekhyun grinned. "Let's go for another ride!"

 

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You screamed your lungs out already."

 

Baekhyun waved a hand. "Yes, but now that I'm on the journey of crushing my fears, why not go all out?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed, strangely reluctant. "Fine. Should we try the slingshot next?"

 

Baekhyun stopped, looked at the slingshot, and said, "Fuck no. Let's try the Viking."

 

So they tried the Viking. This time, they were side by side. And Baekhyun clutched Kyungsoo's arm for dear life, and screamed bloody murder right into Kyungsoo's ears. If it irritated the vampire, Kyungsoo didn't say. Baekhyun was too lost in the thrill of the ride, the feeling of his stomach dropping whenever the Viking ship swooped down. Too lost in the softest hint of Kyungsoo's smell and Kyungsoo's arm barely resting behind him, across his shoulder, ready to catch him in case a tragedy should occur. 

 

Baekhyun wobbled, eyes unfocused, by the time they were on the ground again.

 

Kyungsoo dragged him to the nearest bench and Baekhyun sat down with his head between his knees until his vision cleared. When he opened his eyes, Kyungsoo was sitting next to him, holding a bottle of water at the ready. He took it gratefully and drank it whole in one go. 

 

"It's enough fear crushing for one day, I think. Let's go back, I'm hungry." Kyungsoo stood up. Baekhyun didn't follow him, not immediately.

 

He was building up his words. _I should ask him to stay. I should ask him to work with me again. I'm the team leader, I can make it sound like a request for the good of the mission or the alliance._ He really should, but as always, words fled him when he needed them the most.

 

Kyungsoo sighed again, rubbing his chest as if it itched him. "Baekhyun, are you sure you're okay?"

 

He was okay. He was just... regretting that he hadn't been able to spend much time with Kyungsoo as friends. _And my weak stomach is at the limit already, so no more rides. I'm running out of excuses._ This was his punishment, he figured. Now, most of all, he wanted to make as many good memories as possible and already, the night was passing by.

 

"Let's just go and eat then," Baekhyun acceded. 

 

They were almost at the place where Chanyeol and Jongin were when Kyungsoo stopped. Baekhyun looked back.

 

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said, looking back at the cluster of stalls. "I have to do something first. Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up."

 

Baekhyun looked behind Kyungsoo, at the various stalls and wondered what exactly Kyungsoo was thinking. "O...kay."

 

Chanyeol and Jongin were already halfway through the bucket-ful of fish they caught. From their guilty smiles, it was obvious they were not expecting them to return for a while.

 

"Did you ride the wheel?" asked Chanyeol, opening the foil with freshly cooked salmon.

 

"We did, you punk. Why are there so little fish left?" Baekhyun replied as he eyein Chanyeol, murderous.

 

Jongin drew that fish close to himself, transferring it to his disposable plate. "And hug?" demanded Jongin.

 

Baekhyun's ears went pink under his red beanie, and he opened his mouth to deny. They hadn't hugged. But, something like reconciliation had taken place between Kyungsoo and himself. _Isn't that enough for now?_ He played with ideas in his head, thinking about what to say next. 

 

Kyungsoo beat him to it, as he came up from behind, seemingly done with whatever he had to do. "Yes we did. Now give me that fish."

 

Jongin pouted, but handed it over.

 

Baekhyun would have taken offense that Kyungsoo was telling lies. But it surprised him to know that, had they really hugged for some crazy reason, he wouldn't have minded it at all. Thinking about it, he started wondering what would it be like, to hug Kyungsoo. He shook his head: _Don't think about it! Don't go there!_

 

It was the most delicious, and peaceful, dinner that they had together. It reminded Baekhyun of that breakfast Kyungsoo had made, the only difference now was that unlike that time, this dinner was with friends. Chanyeol was being loud even as he gutted the fish left behind, Kyungsoo was silent but concentrated on seasoning and cooking. Jongin kept up a constant chatter about the other times they'd had such good fish before. Baekhyun only listened, his heart curious about what sort of places Kyungsoo had been with Jongin and the King.

 

"The fish we had at the local spot on our way to the Niagara Falls was too spicy. I think I burned my tongue eating that. Hyung, do you remember how we had to drive all night searching for the hole-in-the-wall place. It had no clear address!"

 

Kyungsoo smiled, and nodded along. Chanyeol popped in questions whenever he found something interesting. "How did you know about that place if there wasn't any address?"

 

"Hmm, Joonmyun had been there first. He gave us instructions that we followed. But there was a storm and we had to walk half of the way. It made things difficult. Hyung, remember that fish we had at the top of the world?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled again. He was finished with cooking the newest batch. He silently placed equal portions on everyone's plate. Baekhyun glanced at him, his lips twitching into something like a smile, thanking him silently. He was going to smile for Kyungsoo a lot, he decided. Make up for all the pain he'd given already. _Since Kyungsoo is going away after all._ The thought of it again soured his mood. His smile faltered and he looked down, hoping that nobody would notice.

 

"Top of the world?" Chanyeol asked, dipping his fish in the sauce.

 

"K2. We stayed there for months. I was attacked by a white tiger. It was so fun!" Jongin practically jiggled in excitement.

 

"You think getting attacked by a tiger is fun?"

 

Jongin shrugged. "It's not like I was going to die. I wrestled back with it. Its fur was so soft," he sighed in remembrance.

 

Baekhyun sniffed, it was getting cold. Soft snow flakes occasionally fell too, but they were still in the stall and their fire kept them relatively warm.

 

Kyungsoo ate silently now, nodding along as Jongin recounted even more fish-related tales, that also included getting robbed by a monkey. Chanyeol was in stitches for laughing so hard. Kyungsoo only smiled faintly.

 

It was a shock for Baekhyun to realize that Kyungsoo was naturally less talkative. Before he just assumed that Kyungsoo didn't speak with him since they were still awkward and new around each other. But now, he realized that Jongin wasn't commenting on Kyungsoo's silent participation, almost as if this was something normal. _There's so many things I still don't know about him._

 

Kyungsoo was unknowable. A mystery. Before, when Baekhyun hadn't known him, he was just an existence that Baekhyun believed was probably a myth. Now that he knew Kyungsoo was real, and not just a villainous character of potential rumors, he was sad to realize how little he really knew. And once this partnership ended, Kyungsoo will disappear again. Become an unknowable mystery once more. Baekhyun's fish stuck in his throat, he coughed as he realized something else. _The only time I hear of him again, would be in form of rumors._

 

Kyungsoo was holding out the water again for him. He took it gratefully and tried to compose himself. _Rumors only, bah! Let's not be so pessimistic. I can always ask his phone number, catch up now and then. If he has time._

 

Their table was still full of Jongin's chatter when they devoured the last fish and decided to get something sweet as their final dish. Jongin demanded ice-cream.

 

"It's snowing," Kyungsoo said, scolding mildly. "And two of our party are human. Do want them to catch pneumonia?"

 

Jongin pouted again. At this, Chanyeol was out of his seat. "I'm sure one of these stalls is selling ice-cream. Let's go find it."

 

Jongin went gladly. Baekhyun stared after them, two merry friends leaving hand in hand. He sighed. _If only I was less hateful, this is what Kyungsoo and I would be by now._ He was always distant, always detached. Except Chanyeol, he'd never truly attempted to make friends proactively. It wasn't surprising that he sucked big time at it. But Kyungsoo was different. Friendship with someone like him would be an honor.

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him when he finally looked away from Chanyeol and Jongin's retreating backs. There was a question in his eyes. Baekhyun looked down at his empty plate again, hiding his thoughts.

 

 _It's our last night. Pull yourself together, Byun. Save the sighing for later._ With monstrous effort, he smiled up at Kyungsoo. "What are we going to do now? I have a feeling they keep abandoning us on purpose."

 

"Maybe they are hoping that we'll end up paying the bill for occupying this spot." Kyungsoo was softly smiling as he said it. "It's a habit of Jongin's. He never wants to pay bills. I can't recall how many times I get random bills sent to me by people and business owners and cities I don't remember shopping in."

 

"You've been spoiling him a lot."

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, also looking towards where their two friends had gone. "It looks like I'm jobless now. Chanyeol-ssi has taken it upon himself to spoil him. I wish him luck."

 

Baekhyun chuckled at that. "I'm happy. At least they have tried enough to make this partnership a success..."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "I assure you, I have tried my best to make this partnership successful too."

 

Baekhyun's head fell again. "I'm aware. And so very sorry."

 

"I think you've tried the hardest of us all." Baekhyun looked up, shocked. Kyungsoo sounded sincere enough. "It couldn't have been easy for you to work with a vampire. And especially, someone who finds your blood really delicious. I imagine I've been quite a nuisance."

 

"Not really. Usually the other vampires who find my blood delicious aim straight for my throat. They don't worry about my injuries or try to heal them." Baekhyun ended with his ears turning pink again, he pulled at his red beanie self-consciously, making sure Kyungsoo couldn't see.

 

Kyungsoo looked at his hands, his thumbs idly playing together. "I wasn't entirely conscious at that time. I don't even know why I healed you. Maybe, at a deeper level I felt responsible for your injuries. Had I been careful and less driven with hate, after what happened with Sehun, I might have been more logical with the events that followed. I might've been able to help you better."

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine either. Can't we just accept that and move on? Must we talk about what's already past?"

 

Kyungsoo frowned, looking at Baekhyun strangely. Then he smiled. "You're right. Let's forget about it."

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS GOING to ask Taekwoon for a new visa while he was at it. Initially he'd only thought staying away from Baekhyun might be enough. But now, as his heart beat in bursts and starts by just looking at Baekhyun, he was reconsidering his options. Staying in Korea was beginning to look like a terrible hurdle.

 

It wasn't helping that Baekhyun was smiling more than was necessary, or looking at him as if he was... a friend almost. This level of trust and respect was something Kyungsoo could never feel worthy of, and yet, now that the air between them was clear of all the doubts and misconceptions, it was becoming even more difficult to stay away, and out, of Baekhyun's charm.

 

He had come so close to killing Baekhyun already twice in the course of two rides. And later, during the dinner, he found his eyes straying to the silent slayer on their own violation. Baekhyun was too quiet; once or twice, Kyungsoo thought he heard him sigh, almost sadly. And every time he did, Kyungsoo's dead heart started beating again. It was a miracle that they were surrounded by so many people, so many heartbeats, or Jongin might have noticed it at once. 

 

He was wishing the night to be over soon. But there was still more of the festival left. Chanyeol and Jongin had successfully found ice-cream. They ate it with great happiness, teeth chattering. By the end of it, Chanyeol was sniffling and his nose was runny. Kyungsoo had to shake his head at Jongin, who looked positively miserable that his carelessness was causing Chanyeol trouble. To make up for it, Jongin bought Chanyeol a scarf. Of course, Kyungsoo had to pay for it. As well as their bonfire and the ice-cream man when he hunted down Chanyeol and Jongin eventually.

 

Kyungsoo's heart started leaping again when Baekhyun saw the last incident, no wonder shocked that Kyungsoo hadn't been lying about Jongin's habit of not paying the bills, and started giggling non-stop. Kyungsoo came close to killing Baekhyun again in that moment.

 

 _This is dangerous. This shouldn't be happening. Not now, not with Baekhyun._ His hand was pressed to his beating heart again. After a lifetime spent with an empty, silent chest, the sudden heartbeats sounded like literal drums inside his body, thanks to his sensitive hearing. He was grateful that his heart only gave a few beats, intune with Baekhyun's actions: his smile, or his eyes connecting with Kyungsoo's, or his small sighs and the sudden sad shadow over his face. _I have to leave soon. Before it becomes worse._

 

"There's going to be a firework show!" Jongin exclaimed, dragging Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. They'd left their fire a while ago, and were now wandering the market and fair aimlessly. Chanyeol and Jongin were in front, arms linked. Baekhyun walked beside Kyungsoo, looking at his feet silently. "We have to see the fireworks! Please!"

 

Kyungsoo checked the time on his mobile. It was nearly midnight. He jolted to a stop. _Where did the time go?_ It seemed like only a few hours ago it was seven o' clock and they had decided to grill their fish. _Did we really spent the night sitting around the fire and talking?_ It felt surreal.

 

Whether Kyungsoo agreed or not, Jongin dragged them to the Hwacheon stream again. Where the area had been filled with fishermen in the morning, now people huddled in groups; some had seats, some had blankets to sit on, but most of them stood. They settled in with the last group.

 

The fireworks started a few moments later. At first a lonely cracker traveling up, a streak of red. It exploded in a flower, drawing attention. Kyungsoo found Jongin's laughing face a few people ahead. Chanyeol stood next to him, face split in a wide grin as he made a video of Jongin as well as the fireworks. He looked around, and realized that Baekhyun wasn't there. 

 

Kyungsoo could have sworn he was just next to him, moments ago. But now, the crowd was thickening, Kyungsoo shuffled a few steps ahead without meaning to, going with the flow. His eyes were still wandering, searching. But he couldn't find Baekhyun. His heart started up again, wild and crazy, in fear. 

 

 _Where are you?_ He cursed himself for losing him so easily.

 

And then, just a hint of red and silver caught his eyes. Kyungsoo stopped, and found Baekhyun, slowly pushing his way out of the crowd. Kyungsoo was following before he even made up his mind. His heart was urging him on, beating wildly as soon as he spotted Baekhyun.

 

No matter how fast or stealthily Baekhyun had made his escape, Kyungsoo was faster. He ran, a blur, and stopped right in front of Baekhyun. Only now, he could see that Baekhyun looked miserable. His eyebrows drooping, mouth pulled down and lips pressed together. He was so miserable he didn't even look up at Kyungsoo blocking his way. And ran straight into him.

 

Their foreheads collided.

 

"Ow! Watch where you're..." Baekhyun trailed off as he finally looked up.

 

A moment passed. Their eyes never leaving each other. Kyungsoo felt his heart give a single jolt, and something foreign pulsed through his entire body. Something new, again. Something he'd never felt in his life as a vampire. He closed off his breathing ability, even as Baekhyun's scent evaded every single cranny of his sane mind. His scent was sharp, laced with something dark and poisonous. Kyungsoo remembered that sharp tinge, the one that signified Baekhyun's arousal. _Too close. We're too close._ And yet, he couldn't put any amount of distance between himself and Baekhyun. His legs refused to move. 

 

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo tried not to yell. His heart slowed in relief, soft and punishing, before going back to being dead again.

 

Baekhyun looked away, the first sign that he was going to lie. "I was cold. I wanted to get back to the hotel."

 

Kyungsoo said nothing. Just waited. Sure enough, Baekhyun looked like he was going to blurt out whatever was bothering him. Now that he thought about it, Baekhyun had been bothered about something ever since the fair started. Kyungsoo felt like an idiot for not noticing.

 

"Chanyeol... told me that... you were going to..." Baekhyun wavered, then finished in a rush. "That you were going to ask for a solo assignment next."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything just yet. And also, it looked like Baekhyun had still something else to add.

 

"I realize that we didn't have a friendly mission but... everything is better now. Why do you still want to leave?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled sadly, feeling relieved that Baekhyun wasn't actually arguing with him. "I'm glad that things are okay between us. But... it is still difficult for me to be in your presence."

 

"Because of my blood?"

 

"Yes. I fear that even if we are friends, I might end up hurting you. I already know that you must have had a bad life because you lost your family to a vampire. I feared that if I also hurt you, you might never trust another vampire ever again."

 

Baekhyun bit his lips, Kyungsoo followed the movement with his eyes. His heart gave a resounding _thump_ in his chest. It was louder than the fireworks in the background, or the cheering crowd.

 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun sighed. "I made this about me again. I should've considered that you are in pain because of me."

 

Kyungsoo didn't deny. He _was_ in pain. His fangs throbbed even now, wanting to taste Baekhyun just once again. His hand searched in his pocket. Earlier, he had wanted to give this gift to Sehun. _But now..._ Now he thought that perhaps Baekhyun was perfect for it.

 

"I'd like to give you this," he said, drawing the gift out of his pocket. He was suddenly nervous about this. He knew Baekhyun's feelings about vampires and it could easily offend the slayer. "Just something to remember our time together, our mission."

 

And he held out the gift.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS GROWING distant. Baekhyun felt it during their conversation alone by the fire while the others hunted for ice-cream. They were talking about random things. It was pleasant to share such a simple thing with Kyungsoo, in a friendly way. But Kyungsoo kept clutching his chest each time they laughed about something, almost like he was hurt there. Every time he did that, he would stop smiling and instead a thoughtful frown marred his face.

 

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you," Baekhyun remarked.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head vehemently. "No! Of course, you're not boring! I like talking about things with you really... I just... I don't have..." 

 

And that's when Chanyeol returned with Jongin. Baekhyun wanted Kyungsoo to finish talking. But Kyungsoo shrank away from their conversation, almost like he'd been waiting for an interruption.

 

 _He doesn't want to be friendly with me._ Baekhyun realized. He shouldn't have been surprised. _I accused him of rape, murder and all sort of worst things. Of course he doesn't want anything to do with me._  He remembered then, what he'd said in their room at their first night together. _"_ _This alliance, anything that you can prove otherwise, doesn't mean anything to me. I hate everything about you."_ Baekhyun looked away, cursing himself. _It's madness to think he could be friends with me after that._

 

When they walked out of there and were hunted down by the ice-cream man, Baekhyun laughed out loud almost uncontrollably. It wasn't even funny, but the expression on Kyungsoo's face when he saw the ice-cream man charging towards Jongin was absolutely priceless. Like he knew what was the man going to say, like he'd dealt with this type of situation too many times to count. Kyungsoo was reaching for his wallet even before the ice-cream guy stopped finishing his tale. Baekhyun was going to remember this incident, and it was such a change from all the other tales he'd come to know about the Assassin. So he chortled, unexpectedly amused. He hadn't meant to. But then, Kyungsoo smiled in return, and for just a moment, Baekhyun hoped things were normal between them.

 

But as they walked through the stalls again, Kyungsoo was avoiding looking at him, or continuing their conversation. Baekhyun wasn't stupid. He knew when he was unwanted. So he remained silent too.

 

He was ready to go back to their hotel and then leave in the morning. He decided to tell Kyungsoo goodbye without any bad feelings. It was the only thing he could hope for between them. Even if his body reacted to Kyungsoo's proximity, or filled with want whenever he smiled. Even if his blood rushed when he was clinging to Kyungsoo in the Viking. 

 

 _Memory. Everything tonight is a memory that I'll keep._ It was the only thing of Kyungsoo's that he could hope to own or have. He almost laughed at himself for thinking that something like friendship was even possible between them. Something... more than friendship? His body agreed with him. He hated his body for it. _Filthy, scarred mess of a body!_

 

And then, Jongin wanted to see fireworks. Baekhyun paled. Fireworks were happy little bursts lightning up the sky. He didn't want to see fireworks. His mood was crumbling down. He wanted to leave, and as Kyungsoo said, forget about everything.

 

He stopped following Kyungsoo just as they entered the crowd. Kyungsoo didn't notice. Baekhyun snorted. _I'm like a foolish girl waiting for sunbae to notice me._ He slapped himself lightly on the cheek. _Wake up, Byun. He doesn't want you beyond your blood. He's just a vampire._

 

Kyungsoo was looking for him then. Baekhyun could see him. Desperate eyes, hand still pressed to his chest like it actually pained him, a frown on his face. It looked like Kyungsoo was anxious to find him. Baekhyun almost started hoping again. Almost.

 

Then, before his heart could decide for him, he used his head and turned around. He was going to leave, now. He hoped Kyungsoo wouldn't mind if he took the BMW. If he remembered correctly, his bike was still at the manor house. He could return the BMW to the King and retrieve his trusty bike and forget the damn mission...

 

Something hard, like a wall, collided with his forehead. "Ow... Watch where you're..."

 

He looked up, and found himself inches from Kyungsoo's face. His heart sped up, and _want_ filled in his veins. A thought, unwanted, unnecessary, leapt to the fore front of his mind. _I want to kiss him._

 

He looked down before his eyes could betray him.

 

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo's voice was drenched in concern.

 

Baekhyun looked away. _Go away._ He told Kyungsoo as well as the alien thought inside his head. "I was cold. I wanted to get back to the hotel."

 

Kyungsoo was silent. _He doesn't believe me. Do something!_ Baekhyun decided to say goodbye now. It was a perfect opportunity. So he told another lie. "Chanyeol... told me that... you were going ..." He choked. He could smell Kyungsoo's shampoo, and his eyes were trained on Kyungsoo's thighs, muscular and long and so damn perfect. "That you were going to ask for a solo assignment next."

 

When Kyungsoo nodded, Baekhyun carried on. He intended to say goodbye but somehow, his words changed in his mouth. He found himself saying thus: "I realize that we didn't have a friendly mission but... everything is better now. Why do you still want to leave?"

 

"I'm glad that things are okay between us. But... it is still difficult for me to be in your presence."

 

Baekhyun's thoughts checked. Kyungsoo was indeed a vampire. And he only wanted Baekhyun up to a certain extent, only... "Because of my blood?"

 

"Yes. I fear that even if we are friends, I might end up hurting you. I already know that you must have had a bad life because you lost your family to a vampire. I feared that if I also hurt you, you might never trust another vampire ever again."

 

Baekhyun bit his lips, watching Kyungsoo's eyes flick down to the gesture. Again! He hoped again. He didn't even know what he hoped for. And Kyungsoo was only doing this because he was worried. About him. Always... worried about him.

 

 _He should be in pain._ Baekhyun knew he must be. And yet, he was worried about Baekhyun alone. "I'm sorry, I made this about me again. I should've considered that you are in pain because of me." 

 

Baekhyun was looking for the exit now. This was his chance to say bye and run. He was suddenly terrified of the way Kyungsoo made him feel. _I want to kiss you._ Baekhyun closed his eyes, willing away the thoughts.

 

"I'd like to give you this," said Kyungsoo. Baekhyun opened his eyes, watching as Kyungsoo drew something long from the painted-on jeans pocket. He didn't recognize it. "Just something to remember our time together, our mission."

 

Baekhyun gasped, his hands flying to his mouth, holding in any more gasps from coming out. What Kyungsoo wanted to do earlier, in one of the street stalls, now made sense.

 

It was Sehun's ashes. Now, Baekhyun's glass vial was turned into a necklace, held by a silver chain. It was a precious gift, more valuable than anything Baekhyun owned. 

 

"I can't take this," he whispered. _It's too much._

 

Kyungsoo's face fell, just a little. "Oh, right. Sehun was a vampire and you probably don't want a vampire's ashes around your neck. I'm sorry, I was tactless."

 

Baekhyun gasped, "No, no that's not what I meant. I can't accept this gift because it's too precious. He was your friend, you shouldn't give his ashes to me. I don't deserve them."

 

There was an expression on Kyungsoo's face that Baekhyun only saw when he looked at Jongin. It was full affection and... love? Baekhyun stilled as Kyungsoo slipped the chain over his head, the vial settling next to Baekhyun's crazily pounding heart.

 

"In vampire tradition, it's said that our souls live on in the ashes. It becomes our duty to protect whoever keeps a part of our soul. I don't know if you believe it but, I want you to keep a part of Sehun. I know he will protect you. From every danger. Even from me..."

 

Baekhyun looked down, and thought he saw Sehun's ashes shift in the glass vial, almost alive and powerful. Kyungsoo always gave and gave. Baekhyun was overwhelmed with his generosity. He remembered Kyungsoo's tears of blood, and started crying.

 

 _Stupid! Stupid! How could I have ever hated him?!_ Baekhyun was sobbing now. He was so embarrassed and so sorry. And now, with Sehun's ashes, and Kyungsoo's eyes looking at him with so much affection, he couldn't hold back his sadness.

 

Kyungsoo's arms were around him, and Baekhyun wrapped himself in Kyungsoo's embrace. The fireworks were the only thing he could hear. He cried until his throat was raw.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo asked, "I really hope you aren't crying because I ended up hurting you again."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, shifting so that his face was in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. He felt Kyungsoo shiver slightly. "I'm crying because I'm grateful. It was so sad that he had to go, and that you had to do it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept mumbling _sorry_ into Kyungsoo's neck, apologizing for everything.

 

Kyungsoo held him tightly, his hand running up and down his back, comforting. Baekhyun was so tired and finally, in Kyungsoo's arms. It felt like he belonged there. He wanted to belong to Kyungsoo. This thought should've sent him reeling a few days ago. But now, with Kyungsoo holding him, it felt so right.

 

Baekhyun's body responded to their closeness. He was getting hard. And Kyungsoo's neck was right there. His lips gravitated towards the exposed curve of skin.

 

Kyungsoo stilled, going rigid as Baekhyun pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's neck.

 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo gasped, shocked. "What...?"

 

 _I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you. I want..._ "I want to kiss you..." he whispered in Kyungsoo's ear.

 

And then his senses caught up to him. He lurched back, eyes down on the ground. _I just... I didn't just say that out loud._ Scared, he looked up and met Kyungsoo's eyes, ready to see disgust.

 

But, Kyungsoo was breathing hard. Baekhyun choked on his breaths because... he saw the need in Kyungsoo's eyes clear as day.

 

The fire show was already slowing down. But... the heat between them roared to life.

 

"Say that again..." whispered Kyungsoo, somehow, closer than before.

 

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut. He licked his lips, suddenly thirsty for... for Kyungsoo. "I want... to kiss you."

 

He moved first, eyes still closed. It almost felt like Kyungsoo was going to reject him. But then Kyungsoo's cool hands were holding his face, thumbs wiping the tears. Baekhyun opened his eyes and moaned. Kyungsoo was right there, his nose pressed against him. And he wanted this too. Baekhyun could melt in a puddle already.

 

Their lips touched in a soft, tender kiss. It lasted for a few breathless moments that felt like an eternity. They parted, eyes wide and breathing hard. There was a hushed question in each pair of eyes. A warning.

 

But Baekhyun was careless and always dove headfirst into danger. 

 

While Kyungsoo was danger incarnate.

 

Baekhyun dove in.

 

Their lips crushed against each other, the same time as people started leaving the fire show. Baekhyun was going crazy with his want for Kyungsoo and the interruption he could feel coming behind him. Kyungsoo was holding him close, arms wound tight around him.

 

They parted again, lips making a loud smack. Kyungsoo was panting so hard Baekhyun was worried he was about to break. 

 

"We can't..." Kyungsoo whispered, gasped.

 

Baekhyun groaned in frustration. _I know!_ He wanted to yell. _I know we shouldn't do this!_ (For reasons he was unable to recall at the moment.) But oh, he wanted to. Sanity be damned. 

 

Everything that he had felt up till this point, every confusing thought and every single stare upon Kyungsoo's exposed skin was now making sense to him. His overwhelming curiosity was getting explained too. Unconsciously, unknowingly, he'd wanted Kyungsoo ever since they met.

 

"I know," Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo pulled him in, their lips clamping together again, tracing shape and softness of each other. Someone _ooohed_ in the audience. They parted, eyes darting.

 

Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun up, just like he had in the rose garden, their chests pressed together. This time, Baekhyun didn't hold back. His arms wound around Kyungsoo, their lips connected again. He felt himself moving, certain that Kyungsoo was running, taking them away.

 

Baekhyun let out an _"omph"_ as his back connected with something solid. A tree. Kyungsoo had him up against a tree. Baekhyun wound his legs around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo lifted him up.

 

There was no hiding his need now. Kyungsoo could surely feel his hard cock. He arched, moving his hips as Kyungsoo's tongue, finally, invaded him. He groaned, breathless with need.

 

His hips moved again, hands roving about, searching for skin. He found Kyungsoo's zipper, he opened it and slipped Kyungsoo's hoodie off his shoulder.

 

He growled, Kyungsoo's tongue tracing patterns on his palette. They parted again.

 

"We should stop..." Kyungsoo suggested, but his lips pressed against Baekhyun's suggested otherwise. His eyes were heavy with a dark emotion that called to the deepest, darkest desires inside Baekhyun.

 

 _Stop? Now?_ Baekhyun was going to cry. Because Kyungsoo had kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. He made a policy of not kissing whoever he had sex with, trying to keep things uncomplicated. But with Kyungsoo, terrifyingly so, he wanted to try everything. Because Kyungsoo was hard too, Baekhyun could feel him pressed against himself. The knowledge of it filled Baekhyun with sick smugness. _He's hard! For me. The King's Assassin... wants me!_ And because Kyungsoo wasn't wearing anything under the red hoodie, not even a fucking tank top. Like he knew that Baekhyun was going to unwrap him, and had dressed like a Christmas present on purpose.

 

"I know," Baekhyun moaned again. "We should... But..." Baekhyun found Kyungsoo's nipple. He traced it with his thumb. Kyungsoo threw his head back, growling low in his throat. Baekhyun smirked. "We should stop, right?"

 

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes, they were dark. Baekhyun's heart trembled. Not in fear. In anticipation.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his hair, pulling off the red beanie for a better grip. Baekhyun opened his mouth, as Kyungsoo's tongue attacked him again. _This tongue!_ It drove him nearly crazy last night, tracing his wounds all over his body. Baekhyun thrived on the taste of it now; a rare dark chocolate that he wanted more and more of.

 

His hips undulating, moving against Kyungsoo's as they developed a crazed, mad rhythm. Every time their hard erections came together, a hot jolt, almost electric, traversed all the way through Baekhyun's spine, seizing him in unbearable pleasure. He hastily discarded his gloves, better to touch Kyungsoo's; the expense of soft, pure skin, left on display for him. Kyungsoo's growls were getting hungrier by the moment, sounding less human every second. It should have scared Baekhyun, but he only felt excited, perversely so. He was going to faint, wanting to breathe but unwilling to detach himself from Kyungsoo's addictive mouth. His lips were sore, his hair hurt at being pulled so hard, and he loved every second of it.

 

And then, a slash of pain jolted him.

 

They parted. Baekhyun moaned helplessly, chasing Kyungsoo's lips.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes were all black again. His fangs out. And his lips... were bloody. Dazed, Baekhyun registered the pain again.

 

Kyungsoo had bitten his lower lip. And he looked miserable for it. Waiting for Baekhyun's wrath.

 

Baekhyun didn't feel the wrath, but that same insatiable curiosity which only Kyungsoo evoked in him. He licked his own lips, tasting his blood. _This is it? This is the blood that Kyungsoo wants so much?_ Baekhyun smiled, tracing his finger along Kyungsoo's jaw.

 

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Kiss me. Please."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Breathing harshly. No doubt, trying to get a hold of himself. But Baekhyun wanted... God he wanted Kyungsoo to lose every shred of control that he had left. He was crazy for thinking it. He could die! But... Death seemed laughable next to Kyungsoo's tongue and his eyes and his hard length rocking against his own.

 

He kissed Kyungsoo now, bloody lips and all. Kyungsoo's eyes snapped opened and he lapped at Baekhyun's lip like a mad dog, sucking it into his mouth, his desperate growls filling what little space was available between them.

 

"It's madness!" Kyungsoo growled, pulling his hair again. Baekhyun's eyes watered with the pain with the lust coursing through his veins. "I have to stop. I can't... we can't!"

 

"We already are..." Baekhyun gasped for air. "I want you. So bad. Just... don't stop! Please Kyungsoo!"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes were on him, unwavering and dark. He was so seductive Baekhyun could hardly blink, not willing to take away his eyes for even a second.  _To think, I could ever look at this face and think of Kyungsoo as a monster! I must have been mad!_

 

"No, no, no," mumbled Kyungsoo. "This is a disaster! This is going to ruin us both!"

 

Even though he wanted to stop, even though he kept saying no, Kyungsoo couldn't stop kissing him. Baekhyun grabbed onto Kyungsoo's flanks, digging his fingers in Kyungsoo's skin. He welcomed Kyungsoo's tongue, his lips sucking blood from the cut his fangs had created. Baekhyun, in turn, traced the shape of Kyungsoo's fangs with his own tongue, curiosity stifling him. They were sharp, so sharp he cut his tongue on them, much to Kyungsoo's pleasure. They were also long and powerful, and when he rubbed the tip of his tongue at their base, it drove Kyungsoo mad.

 

"I never want to stop drinking you," Kyungsoo whispered, lips brushing his mouth.

 

Baekhyun smiled, delirious with pleasure, dizzy with the scent of Kyungsoo. "I never want you to stop. Ever."

 

And then, Kyungsoo stilled. Baekhyun groaned, "No, no!"

 

He watched as Kyungsoo's eyes turned back to normal and horror crossed his face.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hair, warning, "Don't you dare apologize! Don't you dare worry! I want this! We both do!"

 

Kyungsoo was looking at him like he couldn't believe it. "But I... your lips... God, I bit you! How can you still..."

 

"Because I'm not crazy. I'm in my senses, and I wanted to kiss you. This isn't a mistake, Kyungsoo. Don't pull away, I'm begging you!"

 

Kyungsoo didn't pull away. Baekhyun cried with relief, hugging Kyungsoo to himself. He sighed as Kyungsoo peppered his neck in kisses, hands caressing the nape of his neck. He felt trust radiating off Kyungsoo, and he was glad that things were not lost, not yet. He held up the necklace, Sehun's ashes, in proof. "You gave me a charm. So you see, you can't hurt me. I'm fine."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes filled with red tears. He shifted so Baekhyun was on the ground, staring up at Kyungsoo. And he kissed Baekhyun long and hard and impossibly perfect. 

 

"I'm sorry..." Kyungsoo whispered, as soon as he was done.

 

That was all the warning Baekhyun had.

 

One of the first lessons in the Slayer Academy that Baekhyun had learned, was about deflecting a vampire's _intent._ Even as Kyungsoo whispered, "Look at me, in my eyes," Baekhyun remembered the voice of Chanyeol's older sister, Yura, lecturing about the type of intents. 

 

_"Thanks to the masks by the Guild, protection against smell-type intent is easy. Now, the real problem is the stronger kind of intents, the ones requiring eye-contact. Not many vamps have this type of intent, but if you find yourself in an unfortunate position of facing such a vampire, I have only one advice to give. Look at the space between the eyes, right at the mid of the temple."_

 

Baekhyun looked at the space between Kyungsoo's eyes. It created the illusion of looking into someone's eyes, but after a second it activated Baekhyun's blind spot and Kyungsoo was throwing his intent in his blind spot directly. He could feel the heavy weight of intent but it didn't work on him.

 

"I'm sorry," whispered Kyungsoo. "This was... this was so perfect."

 

Baekhyun's heart clenched. _It was perfect to me too._ He wanted to say, but doing so would betray his trick. He, instead, focused on not screaming because Kyungsoo's intent was still as malevolent as the first time Baekhyun had felt it. He thought about Kyungsoo's body draped over him, a comfortable burden, a safety blanket.

 

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted something like this to happen to me... Fate is too cruel, too demanding. I wish..." Kyungsoo's voice thickened, like he was crying. Baekhyun's breaths hitched in response. _Don't do this, Kyungsoo. Please._ "I wish I was human. I wish you were a vampire. Anything to make this easier for the both of us. To make this possible..."

 

 _It could still be possible._ Baekhyun knew the difference between them was too great. He knew that he'd violated every single rule of the Guild by allowing a vampire to bite him. He'd also broken his own principle (Principle no. 12: Never hook up with a vampire no matter how hot they are) by kissing, by wanting, Kyungsoo. But in doing so, he had taken a giant leap of faith. He ached with the certainty to make this work. Although, he was also humiliated by actually thinking about getting close to someone like that, wanting a vampire sexually, he couldn't help but want it anyway. Kyungsoo was unlike anyone ever, and it was useless to deny the pull he felt for him anymore. But, he also knew that he'd made Kyungsoo feel pain of thirst again. While he felt the pleasure, Kyungsoo must have been going through hell.

 

"I wish... I could be brave like you." Kyungsoo kissed him, softly. Baekhyun's heart soared at the tender gesture. "I want you to forget this ever happened. We never kissed. We never became close friends."

 

 _No!_ Baekhyun screamed silently. _Don't take away our friendship! Let me have something, please!_

 

"When I release you, you will go back to Chanyeol and Jongin. You will tell them that you wanted to be alone. Do you understand?"

 

Pain ripping him apart, Baekhyun whispered, like he'd seen Joonmyun do. "I understand."

 

Kyungsoo was sobbing. Baekhyun could feel his bloody tears falling on his face. He felt the whisper soft kisses Kyungsoo dropped on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. How he wanted to kiss back. 

 

But then, Kyungsoo stood up, and disappeared like a blur.

 

Baekhyun curled up in a ball. He could feel a cold wetness on his face, streaking down, Kyungsoo's bloody tears. He felt something else join the cold wetness, something warm leaking out of his own eyes. He had heard of many tales regarding the effects of a vampire's intent, in fact, he'd come face to face with intent before too. But nobody, not even Yura, ever told him that deflecting the intent could feel like this. Like his soul was ripped from his body by force.

.

.

 

PAIN TORE THROUGH every nerve ending in Kyungsoo's body as he ran and ran, miles blurring by. It wasn't a physical pain. No, his newly reactivated heart ached. He couldn't believe that he had done something so loathsome to Baekhyun. _Forgive me, Baekhyun. But I had no choice_.

 

When finally he sank in a pile of snow, Kyungsoo drew up a mental check list.

 

I'm unusually attracted to Baekhyun's blood, _check._

After tasting the said blood, I can't seem to want another's, _check._

My dead heart came alive because of Baekhyun, check.

My dormant body became aroused for Baekhyun, _check._

I'm going to die a horrible and unbearable death, _double check._

 

His hands trembled as he found his phone. He dialed Taekwoon. He couldn't say anything at first, unable to do it. Whenever he thought about how he was going to break the news like this to Taekwoon, he always imagined it to be a happy moment. But, now that the time was upon them, he found there was no cause for celebration.

 

It was clear in the silence, in his heavy breaths. Taekwoon heard the turmoil inside him. "Kyungsoo, is everything alright?"

 

Kyungsoo breathed, his fangs hurting with the urge to bite Baekhyun again. "Taekwoon... you were right. It really is..."

 

At first, Taekwoon didn't know what he was saying. And then, in the light of their conversation this morning, Taekwoon finally understood. "Oh, Kyungsoo. Oh dear. What are you going to do?"

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his chest, his stupid heart was beating up a strom again. His vampire nature demanded that he go back and claim Baekhyun completely. His mind, whatever was part of it that was still intact, wanted to check on Baekhyun to make sure he was safe. For once in his life, he wished fate took pity on him at least once. 

 

Taekwoon was waiting. He could feel his maker's bated breath on the other end, his concern. He had to say it, because he needed to believe it too. 

 

Voice raw with all the crying he'd done earlier, breaths unsteady, he finally said the damning words, "Byun Baekhyun is my life mate." 


	15. The Fate of Three

 

AS HE WALKED back to the hotel and got inside their room, Baekhyun felt a quiet sense of calm. Usually, after grappling with a vampire, he should be buzzing with uncontrollable rage. But this time, he was just thinking about things rationally.

 

The room was miraculously empty. He took his time getting into the shower, marveling at the bruises that were already fast healing thanks to Kyung- His breath hitched and something stabbed him in the chest. Ignoring the stabbing sensation, he finished showering, got dressed and slipped into the bed. His body screamed and protested, what with the day spent outside walking and... and lying on the snow for the longest time. He felt exhausted right down to his bones. His head throbbed, because of crying too much and also because the residual effects of Kyungsoo's- His chest hurt again.

 

Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing.

 

Just beneath the skin, just beside the rational mind, anger was surging, simmering, ready to boil over. But if he had learned anything from the past week, it was that everything started going wrong as soon as he allowed the anger to get the best of him. Not tonight. He was going to let his anger boil, until it completely dried up and vanished.

 

Now, he let himself think about Kyungsoo. He opened his eyes, and found that even though something still ached in his chest, he was able to review the night's events without stirring up his anger-bowl. Everything was perfect tonight. He'd apologized like he planned to. They were able to move past the useless issues and became something like friends. No, they moved past that too. What happened between them could no longer qualify as friendship. In fact, Baekhyun would prefer to call it what it was: attraction. He closed his eyes again as he remembered every word, every breath, every touch, every kiss. He waited for the regret, or the disgust. It never came.

 

 _I don't regret what happened tonight._ He told himself firmly, and found himself agreeing to it. Whether it was the kisses or the fact that he'd let Kyungsoo bite him, he felt anything but regret. He only felt a deep sense of sadness, an ache. Which brought him to the rest of the events in night.

 

Before, he'd been prone to rumors, and assuming. Ever since he met Kyungsoo, and started working with him, he'd been full of assumptions. It was due to those assumptions that they fought twice in the course of this mission.

 

_I won't assume tonight._

 

So without the assumptions, or his usual hatred, clouding his judgment, he reviewed Kyungsoo's last words. How he behaved, spoke... kissed him. A spear of warmth bled into Baekhyun's veins at that, he gasped softly into the pillow. _Stop,_ he ordered his body. Remembering the touches and kisses were not so he could get aroused again. _Stop._ Hurriedly, he focused on the rest of the night. Kyungsoo's tears, the break in his voice.

 

_"You can't imagine how long I've wanted something like this to happen to me... Fate is too cruel, too demanding. I wish..."_

 

Baekhyun's heart hurt again. It was so impossible, unbearable, to think that before tonight Kyungsoo had never been able to want anyone. He had seen it firsthand, that even in vampires, Kyungsoo was feared. Maybe that fear led the other vampires away, and unwilling to engage in any sexual activities with Kyungsoo. And now, it was painfully obvious that neither King Taekwoon or Jongin were close to Kyungsoo like that. _Why else would he say that he'd been waiting for this for so long?_

 

_"I wish I was human. I wish you were a vampire."_

 

This, Baekhyun understood only too well. If Kyungsoo was human, they might have been able to continue their night without worrying about breaking each other in a fatal way. And if Baekhyun was a vampire (normally he never even thought about things like that, but for Kyungsoo, he let himself imagine just this once) then Kyungsoo could have bitten him and drank his blood all he wanted without worrying about breaking rules. Baekhyun also let himself wish, that either of these two had been true.

 

_"Anything to make this easier for the both of us. To make this possible..."_

 

Now, he drew a line. A human and a vampire, according to Kyungsoo were not possible at all. Baekhyun begged to differ. He knew Kyungsoo's reason was because his blood was too abnormal, too delicious. Kyungsoo was going to lose control because of him every time. But Baekhyun thought that it was possible. _Because I'm not a breakable human! I'm a slayer, and I can handle myself._ Of course, Kyungsoo didn't think so.

 

Thinking rationally as he was, Baekhyun registered the other problems that could arise because of the difference between them. The Guild would never allow such a relationship. In fact, he wasn't sure if The King would allow his best Assassin to get close to a slayer either. Then, there was the issue of others. He was certain that if Jaehwan let him - Baekhyun shivered at the thought - _date_ Kyungsoo at all, the rest of the slayers would consider it the betrayal of the worst kind. _What would Chanyeol's family think?_ Because that family was also his family. He knew that Park family slayers were all ruthless and prideful. Even if Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to get close to the Assassin, the rest of the Parks would not.

 

Baekhyun sighed. _I want this._ Because tonight, as soon as he had realized that Kyungsoo wanted him back, wanted him just as much, Baekhyun had came to a silent decision. Even later, as he lied on the snow and cried and thought through things, he had been firm with his decision.

 

Unlike the rest of his sex partners, Kyungsoo was not going to be just a one-time thing. He wanted Kyungsoo to be more to him. He wanted a proper relationship. Baekhyun shivered again. A relationship with a vampire was the last thing he should want. But Kyungsoo wasn't just a vampire. Baekhyun _knew_ Kyungsoo. He was kind, and smart, powerful, perfect and achingly beautiful. And so, so lonely. Whenever Baekhyun looked at his eyes, he saw the darkness there, the echoing loneliness. It was the same darkness he saw in his own eyes whenever he missed his family. They were alike in so many ways, even after all the differences. For the first time in his life, Baekhyun wanted to give this a chance. He wanted to know what it was like to just have someone, to just share, smile and be happy. To not be alone. He knew, Kyungsoo was the only one he could try it with.

 

Which brought him down to the heart of it all. _Why? Why did Kyungsoo use his intent?_

 

Baekhyun remembered the night Kyungsoo had used his _intent_  on Joonmyun. He remembered the utter defeat and despair in Kyungsoo's eyes. He didn't like using his _intent,_ not even on a vampire. Then there was only one thing. _He must have had a reason._

 

Baekhyun went through all sorts of possible reasons, dismissing each because it didn't feel right.

 

 _Was he not attracted to me?_ Baekhyun was painfully aware of his scarred body and his less than attractive attitude. _Did he just want to sample my blood once and then leave?_ He couldn't think Kyungsoo was capable of such a low deed. _Was he scared of the King?_ It was plausible, because they broke the law and there might be consequences. _Was he scared of me?_ That was also possible. If it wasn't for Baekhyun's realization of the extent of his feelings, then maybe he would have regretted as soon as they kissed. But he didn't regret, he told Kyungsoo plainly that he was not going to back off just because of a little bite. _Was he scared of something else?_ That was, again, probable. Kyungsoo told him just moments ago that he could hurt him, or kill him if they got too careless. Tonight was the epitome of careless on Baekhyun's part. It was a valid enough reason. 

 

And then, he was acutely aware of Kyungsoo's tears. _Was he sad for some reason?_ This Baekhyun couldn't justify or analyze. He knew Kyungsoo harbored a deep sadness within himself. _But I don't know much about him, or his past._ He was just in the beginning still, just in the process of unraveling the mystery that was Kyungsoo. But tonight ended before it could even begin.

 

Baekhyun decided what he was going to do next. He was going to forget about tonight, just as Kyungsoo intended, for a while. He could pretend that he really didn't remember. Give Kyungsoo time to calm down. Then, they would talk about things properly.

.

.

 

JONGIN WAS DRUNK.

 

Chanyeol thought that vampires must have high alcohol tolerance but that belief quickly dissolved when Jongin started to wobble over his words. It wasn't that Jongin was particularly articulate when sober, but being drunk, he was worse than a two year old kid.

 

"Ish cooldh," Jongin repeated for the tenth time, and Chanyeol had no idea what he meant. It wasn't until Jongin punctuated the words with a shivering action that he finally understood.

 

"It's cold?" Chanyeol guessed, and Jongin nodded, bleary-eyed. "Back to the hotel then."

 

But as soon as they stood up, Jongin slipped on the ice and fell on his ass. For a moment, Chanyeol waited. Instead of getting up, Jongin started pouting. Now Chanyeol didn't have much experience with kids, but from what he knew of Yura's spawns, he recognized that pout for what it was. It was a pout of a child who was at the verge of full-out crying. And screaming (or maybe that was just Yura's genes in his nieces and nephews.)

 

He sat on his knees and tried to decipher the cause of Jongin's sudden urge to cry. "Did you hurt yourself?" Jongin shook his head. "Was there something else bothering you?" Again, he shook his head. "Can you tell me what's wrong then? Please?"

 

Shyly, Jongin looked at him through his lashes. He was weighing the odds of telling Chanyeol the truth or just feeding lies.

 

Chanyeol sighed, looking around. It was 2 am. Or more. The festival stalls were closed down, and won't open until the second day. The festival-goers had started vacating the area almost at once after the fireworks at midnight. There were still some people about, group of boys looking to camp out, a few couples stealing kisses in the shadows, and a few lone souls walking about in the still of the night.

 

After the fireworks, they tried to look for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Chanyeol even called Baekhyun a few times. In the end they decided that perhaps they had already returned to the hotel, having made peace between themselves. To celebrate their little victory, because Jongin was certain it was because of his spectacular Ferris Wheel idea, they found a 24/7 store and bought a few bottles of soju. Chanyeol had a good stomach, and could take up to four bottles without getting tipsy. Jongin on the other hand, was a bit loopy after his second bottle. He tried to stop him, but Jongin didn't listen.

 

Chanyeol vaguely remembered that the King had warned them against this. _"A word of advice: never warn Jongin against something you really don't want him to do. He'll do it just because you said don't."_

 

But the King hasn't warned about this: Jongin's sudden shift of mood. Everything was perfect, they'd had so much fun tonight. Chanyeol couldn't decide what it was that caused Jongin to become sad and drunk.

 

"You know," Jongin mumbled after a while. "I'm not allowed to get drunk. Can you, like, keep this a secret? If they found out, I'm pretty sure I'll be grounded forever."

 

Chanyeol couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Is this the reason? Are you sad because of this?"

 

Jongin shook his head. A hollow look passed over his eyes. "It's because I can't stop the memories from returning when I'm drunk."

 

It took Chanyeol a moment to understand. He sat on his butt, and wrapped an arm around Jongin. "You shouldn't have had so much to drink then. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

 

Jongin sighed and leaned against Chanyeol, head falling on his shoulder. "'s not your fault. Stop 'pologizing."

 

Chanyeol said nothing. He was a good listener. And he knew that the best way to approach something sensitive like this is to wait patiently until the other is ready to talk. Baekhyun, being a worst kind of sharer, never spoke about his sadness, not even after growing up. Chanyeol was always there to listen, but Baekhyun never talked. So instead, Chanyeol never broached the subject either. With Jongin, at least, he didn't have to wait long.

 

"I was drunk that time too." Jongin's voice was nothing more than a whimper. "The night they raped me. I was a low-paid maintenance boy in the building. They were the college kids living there. They'd harassed me before too. Many times. But I always dismissed it. I thought that they were just rich people trying to bully a low class worker like me. I never knew, the extent of their... cruelty."

 

Looking away, Chanyeol secretly wiped his tears. Anger burned through him. He wanted to hunt those sons of bitches down and kill them slowly. Even if it happened more than fifty years ago, even if those people might already be dead. Chanyeol would drag them out of their graves and piss on their bones. "Did you ever found out who they were?" _Tell me their names._

 

Jongin turned to him. His lips parted as he saw the pain and tears in Chanyeol's eyes. His finger trembled as he wiped the fresh tear off Chanyeol's cheek. "Don't worry," Jongin smiled weakly. "Kyungsoo hyung made them pay. I wasn't there, but Joonmyun hyung told me they begged for mercy till their last breath."

 

"Good," Chanyeol whispered, suddenly thankful to the Assassin. "I hope they are rotting in hell."

 

Jongin smiled too. And then, not really thinking about his actions, kissed Chanyeol on the forehead. "It's cold. Let's go back."

 

Chanyeol sat stunned. He shouldn't have felt anything but... his forehead tingled, a hot imprint of Jongin's lips still left behind. His heart lurched, and he found himself stopping Jongin short. 

 

"What... is it?" Jongin said, looking at Chanyeol's hand grabbing his arm.

 

"You... kissed me..." It came out as a choke.

 

Jongin's eyes went wide, as if he'd only just realized his actions. "Ah... that was... I was... I just wanted to say thank you... um... I'm sorry... I."

 

"No, it's okay. I just... it's okay." 

 

But it wasn't okay. Chanyeol's heart was beating like a drum; his body shivered and not because of the cold. Things were alright, as long as Jongin only took his hands, or hugged him, or held on to him. He could easily ignore the way his heart lurched at every touch, he could easily pretend to be friends. But if Jongin started kissing him like this, to just say thanks, then... Chanyeol wasn't sure if he could pretend any longer. He couldn't pretend that he didn't care for Jongin as someone more than a friend. He couldn't pretend that he only liked Jongin as a friend. He couldn't pretend that... that he wasn't already falling and falling for Jongin's sweet smiles and bright eyes.

 

"Jongin I," Chanyeol cleared his throat. "I want to know. What are we?"

 

Jongin looked like he was going to say the obvious answer. _Friends._ But one look at Chanyeol's serious gaze, and he stilled.

 

When he finally answered, Jongin's voice was just as fragile as Chanyeol's own heart. "I don't know. I'm not...  used to this. I feel like I should try to define the things I feel but... then I get scared and pretend not to think about it."

 

Now, Chanyeol took a deep breath. He was not someone who liked foolish behavior. He hated doing meaningless things and believed that everything that happened in life was worth something. Jongin was worth something to him. And he wasn't Baekhyun who liked to have one-time relationships and then move on with his life. Chanyeol was many things, but stupid and heartless wasn't one of them.

 

"Jongin, do you want my blood?" he asked in no-nonsense voice.

 

As expected, Jongin's eyes went wide as saucers. "What...? How do you...? Chanyeol! What are you even suggesting?"

 

"Yes or no, Jongin." _I'm not playing here._

 

Jongin gasped in a huge breath. "Yes."

 

"How much?"

 

Jongin's lips trembled. His eyes closed. When he opened them again, they were red. When his lips parted to reply, there were fangs in his mouth. "This much."

 

Chanyeol swallowed. His heart was going to burst out of his chest. Yet, there was more he had to know. "And are you sexually aroused by me?"

 

Now, there was subtle panic in Jongin's expression. He masked it quickly, and instead let his vampire rage shine through. "You... can't possibly know this! You are a slayer!"

 

Chanyeol grabbed Jongin's collar. "I'm not just a slayer, Jongin. My family has been in the business since centuries. I'm the head of the Observation Unit, I know things, alright! Now answer the damn question."

 

"No.. I'm not..."

 

"Don't lie. I know vampires are impotent by nature."

 

Jongin flinched as if Chanyeol had slapped him. "How...? You can't know that! I've told you... I've had many sex partners over time... I'm not..."

 

"Please, don't insult me. There are a million ways to have sex without putting your dick inside someone. I'm not trying to hurt you, Jongin. Can't you see?"

 

Jongin looked away, biting his lips. His fangs cut through the flesh and a red steak of blood spilled out. It was answer enough. Jongin knew Chanyeol wasn't trying to hurt him. Jongin _knew..._ what Chanyeol was asking.

 

"Yes," Jongin whispered, his voice hoarse. "And before you ask, yes, my heart beats when I look at you. Or think of you."

 

Chanyeol stepped close, and pressed his palm to Jongin's chest. Sure enough, he felt a steady heartbeat there. He closed his eyes. A great wave of emotion swelled inside him. "Since when?"

 

Jongin shivered too. "Since you hugged me, at the manor."

 

 _Since then?_ Chanyeol's eyes filled. Jongin had been in pain, since then.

 

"So... how do we do this?" he asked instead. Wiping his tears, he forced Jongin to look at him. "What would it take to make us mates completely? Do I have to change into a vampire? Or can we work this out anyway?"

 

Jongin stepped back. His face gave nothing away. "No."

 

Chanyeol frowned. "No? None of it? Then how are we going to do this? Should I kiss you?"

 

Jongin's eyes closed as if he'd been slapped again. "No. We aren't going to mate."

 

"But..." _Is he an idiot?!_ "But I'm your... I'm your life mate!"

 

"You are." Jongin's voice sounded distant, cold. For once, he sounded as old as he actually was. "But I'm the only one who would feel the effects of it. You aren't bound by it. You don't have to do anything. You've... already been too kind."

 

Chanyeol's heart was breaking. He didn't know how, but he could tell that the ache he felt in his chest was definitely because of his breaking heart. "If we don't mate... If we continue to ignore it... Jongin, you'll die."

 

At this, Jongin smiled sadly. "No, I have hope still. I haven't tasted your blood yet. I can still tolerate the blood of others. I still have... a chance..."

 

And Jongin's eyes went wide. A realization struck him, and as Chanyeol saw horror bloom on Jongin's face, he too understood. 

 

The impossible fact that the Assassin known for his perfect control _lost_ control because of Baekhyun's blood, and the fact that Kyungsoo has already tasted the said blood. Everything started making sense, and it was a disaster!

 

Chanyeol was already dialing Baekhyun's phone number, but it was turned off. Jongin was calling Kyungsoo, but from his expression it was obvious that Kyungsoo wasn't picking up.

 

"We need to find them!" Jongin mumbled, looking half crazed. "We need to stop them!"

 

Chanyeol, who wanted nothing more than Baekhyun's happiness, agreed. It wasn't that he was against the Assassin. He just knew that Baekhyun would never accept a vampire for a mate. Even if he did, anyone was better than Kyungsoo. Anyone but the Assassin.

 

They started towards the hotel, but Chanyeol's mind churned with the new onslaught of information. _I'm Jongin's life mate!_ His heart leapt for joy. _And Baekhyun is Kyungsoo's!_ He was filled with an unknowable dread. _Jongin isn't going to complete our bond._ That made him stop short.

 

Jongin stopped too, and snarled, "What are you stopping for? Hurry! Before they kill each other!"

 

Chanyeol grabbed Jongin, and planted a solid kiss full on his mouth, marking him as _his._ When he stepped back, Jongin was panting. "Now, I'm ready. Come on!"

 

Jongin followed, his steps wobbling. And Chanyeol hid a smile. _You're not getting rid of me that easy, Kim Jongin. Not now that you're mine. And hopefully, not ever._

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS STANDING in the parking lot again. He'd explained everything that he felt to Taekwoon already. And then excessively begged to be sent away, preferably to another continent. Taekwoon, while sympathetic, refused to discuss anything further until they were back in Seoul. 

 

It was going to take hours! Kyungsoo didn't know if he could control himself for another few hours. That's why, he reverted to his old tactic of let's-not-go-back-to-the-room. 

 

When Jongin and Chanyeol ran towards him, he sighed. They looked panicked. And when Chanyeol asked, "Where's Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo automatically replied. "He's safe." Even if he didn't actually know that. But he was confident in his abilities, and Baekhyun could only return to the hotel under his intent. 

 

His stomach heaved. He never wanted to use the intent on Baekhyun. But what other choice did he had? He shivered as memories threatened to swallow him whole. 

 

"Safe?" Chanyeol echoed, saving him from the deep abyss full of Baekhyun's scent. "Are you sure? What did you guys do tonight?"

 

Kyungsoo had to force himself to match Chanyeol's glare. His conscience was overwhelmed with shame, and if he let it out, he might end up on his knees begging forgiveness. _I broke the rules._ _I bit your brother. I... kissed him._ He could only imagine how that little confession would be received, much less the biggest one of them all: _I used my intent on him._ Instead, he tried to remain steady. Unblinking. "I'm sure."

 

Chanyeol nodded, slowly, as if testing the water. "Fine. And is it true that you...?" Jongin hissed out an unmistakable warning. Chanyeol froze, his words forgotten. Then, he changed his mind. Shrugging, he said, "Come inside. It's fucking cold here."

 

 _Inside?_ His heart leapt up like the predatory engine of his BMW, revving up a steady stream of thuds. Jongin's eyes fell on him, sharp and wide. No wonder, away from the noise, he was busted. He held Jongin's eyes, and gave an infinitesimal shake of his head. Don't say anything. He expected Jongin to calm down, accept his word. After all, that was Jongin. He trusted Kyungsoo, and Taekwoon, without question. But Jongin's face darkened with a tensed emotion Kyungsoo couldn't easily place.

 

"I'm not going inside," he heard Jongin say.

 

Chanyeol shifted his eyes between the two vampires. Then retreated, realizing that he was not needed just now.

 

 _"When?"_  

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes against the sharp sting in Jongin's voice. This was not how he wanted to break the news. 

 

For years, Kyungsoo had been telling Taekwoon, and later Jongin when he joined the clan, that one day they both would find that one person destined for them. He always excluded himself from the equation, always believing that a killer, an Assassin, like him had no hope to find someone to stay with forever. To maybe... fall in love. Taekwoon used to joke that: "I bet my entire wealth that you would be the first to fall, Kyungsoo. Just you wait." He always laughed it off. Jongin always rolled his eyes, as if saying: "Better you two than me."

 

He knew that life mates existed. He had heard of them, saw them, since his Gold year. But he witnessed his first bonding (two mates finding each other and accepting each other) when Hani joined Taekwoon's clan. Heechul took a sudden dislike to her. She was smart, funny, seriously resourceful and brave: everything Heechul was not. They fought so much it came to Taekwoon using his intent upon them several times. And then, one day, Hani's heart came alive. Kyungsoo remembered that moment, perhaps even better than Hani herself. The soft breeze and unbreakable quiet of the garden where they were all lazing about. And then the drum-like heartbeats, Hani's widening eyes, her quivering lips. And Heechul, who was playing cards with Jongin a few steps away. As the other vampires looked up at the heartbeats, Heechul's hand flew to his own chest. It was such a disorienting moment, hearing heartbeats when there was no human about. Kyungsoo was sure he'd see the end of them, because rejection from your life mate was a death sentence. Instead, Heechul chose to be brave for once. He got up from his place, and knelt before her. Prickling his thumb on his fang, he presented it to Hani. "We will fight forever anyway. Let's do it as life mates." Hani was crying as she mimicked him and they both took their first taste of each other's blood; and in front of Kyungsoo's eyes, two souls became one.

 

He was terrified. And fascinated. How easy it was to find the other half of your soul. And how unexpectedly binding. He remembered what Taekwoon whispered in the silent moment that followed, "Yet again I'm left alone." Kyungsoo's heart went out to the King. It was such a simple wish, to have someone in your life. _To not be alone._ But he knew, there was never any soul out there for him. He was evil, bloody. It was impossible.

 

In the off-chance it did happen, he always imagined himself smiling. He imagined his life mate standing beside him, hand in hand. He imagined happiness beyond compare.

 

But as he opened his mouth to answer Jongin's question, nothing came out. His eyes pricked with on-coming tears. He expected Jongin to be shocked, but instead, he saw something like understanding in Jongin's face. It was an expression that mirrored his, sorrow, expectation and acceptance of imminent doom. 

 

Jongin took his hand, it trembled. And placed it against his chest. Kyungsoo gasped. What he'd taken to be - from what he could hear over his own drumming heart - as heartbeats of a random human around the lot, was actually Jongin's heart beating. Now he knew, what that understanding on his face was. Now it made sense.

 

Jongin opened his arms, a gesture that usually Kyungsoo offered as comfort to him, and Kyungsoo went willingly. Their hearts beat together, aching for their respective mates. And their tears came easily.

 

"Is it... Chanyeol?" guessed Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin nodded. "But he knows. He knows everything."

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shuddering. "Of course, he does. I have a feeling he knows more than we can even imagine. He's a sharp one, your mate."

 

Jongin gave a scratchy laugh, and pulled back to look  into Kyungsoo's eyes. "Still... your situation is... not easy."

 

"Tell me about it..." Kyungsoo mumbled. Then almost confessed that he'd used intent on Baekhyun. Changing his mind, he said, "It's only tonight. We'll probably never see each other again. I'm not going to suffer, so don't worry."

 

Jongin's eyes filled up. "But..."

 

Kyungsoo put his hand on Jongin's mouth. "Don't say that. It's okay. I've lived happily with you. It's enough."

 

"Not for me."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "I'm so proud of the way you've grown, Jongin. I'm glad I saved you."

 

Jongin started crying again, and for once Kyungsoo felt like things hadn't changed much. He'd always been comforting Jongin, and so he comforted him again, until he stopped crying and went back inside. 

 

Kyungsoo wished he had a power to make time go faster. Or backwards so... so that he could hold on to Baekhyun again. It was strange, when he first saw Heechul and Hani, suddenly and impossibly becoming one. He thought that there was no way someone could, or their feelings could, change so suddenly. And now he knew. A few days ago, he wanted Baekhyun's blood. Now, he'd give anything away just to feel Baekhyun in his arms again.

 

Maybe that's what scared him. Maybe, that's why he used his intent. He was stunned when Baekhyun looked at him, not with the usual hate, but with compassion and trust so deep it took his breath away. And his words: _"Don't you dare apologize! Don't you dare worry! I want this!... Because I'm not crazy. I'm in my senses, and I wanted to kiss you. This isn't a mistake, Kyungsoo. Don't pull away, I'm begging you!"_ They cemented his fate further. The knowledge that he couldn't leave this person now, not when they were meant to be. It terrified him, the thought that Baekhyun could break him with nothing more than words of rejection, with a single look of loathing. And he couldn't stand it, not after that look, or those words.

 

Before he even realized, he was forcing Baekhyun to forget. _Lucky him,_ he snorted. _Lucky, he never has to worry about it, or miss those touches, those kisses._ Kyungsoo, cursed with impeccable memory as he was, was going to remember it forever. Well, not forever, given the circumstances, his days were definitely numbered. _I should start preparing my farewells._ He owed it, to Taekwoon and Jongin. To Baekhyun.

 

When the sunrise neared, Kyungsoo went inside the room. He walked to the bed, and looked down at Baekhyun, sleeping peacefully with no memory of the night's storm. His heart ached as it beat, and his fingers longed to trace the shape of Baekhyun's jaw, his lips. In the end, he couldn't hold back. Softly, eyes brimming again, he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun's forehead. _If this was a fair world, and we were similar just slightly, I know, you'd be my perfect mate._ Kyungsoo stilled, realizing: _No, you are my perfect match._

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WALKED OUT of the lobby towards the parking lot next morning with his heart weighing a hundred tons. He expected to see Kyungsoo there, and he expected his carefully laid out plan to blast off. But Kyungsoo wasn't there. 

 

The anger he'd kept at bay, simmered again, itching to get out. _No,_ he told himself firmly. _I'm giving him a chance to breath. I'm going to pretend that I don't remember last night. I'm going to get him alone and then demand answers. On sword-point if I have to._

 

"Morning," he mumbled in what he hoped was his normal voice to Chanyeol. "When are we leaving?"

 

"As soon as Kyungsoo hyung gets here," replied Jongin.

 

Baekhyun nearly slipped on the slush at the sound of his name. He was so flustered that it took him a moment to realize something about today was different. And he didn't mean the difference he felt inside himself either. It was something else.

 

He looked at the scene before him. Two cars, both expensive than Baekhyun's present life, and/or past lives: a black BMW, and a blood red Ferrari. Beside the Ferrari, Chanyeol and Jongin stood, painfully close. It wasn't the kind of close Baekhyun had started to expect after seeing their close friendship. It was the kind of close that made him pause and reevaluate life. If he had to explain it, he'd say that it wasn't himself and Kyungsoo who kissed each other senseless last night, but Chanyeol and Jongin. It was _that_ kind of close.

 

The next thing he noticed was that Chanyeol had yet to return his morning greetings. It was strange because Chanyeol always returned it, in fact, Chanyeol was always the one to greet him first, no matter how irritated, tired or moody Baekhyun got. This time, Chanyeol was busy staring at his feet, and Jongin. He alternated between the two tasks and was not aware of the cheesy expression that crossed his face each time he looked - sneaked a glance - up at Jongin. Jongin, on the other hand, was standing with his front slightly pressed into Chanyeol's flank, almost like he was about to back hug him, but never got around to do it.

 

Baekhyun sniffed. A sudden burst of jealousy welled up. _Why can't Kyungsoo and I be like this?_ He could think of hundred different ways Kyungsoo would back hug him, given the opportunity. With another shiver, he shook himself free of the thought. _I don't remember, remember._

 

As soon as he took another step, though, a voice disturbed him. 

 

"I'm sorry for being late. I had to settle our bill," Kyungsoo said, his voice brusingly familiar.

 

Baekhyun's feet landed in another pile of slush on the steps and he felt his world tilt. He was readying to get acquainted to the pavement when strong, familiar, arms grabbed him, breaking his fall. He shifted around to look up, hoping against hope that it was Chanyeol, but came face to face with a deceptively muscular chest. Kyungsoo had saved him, using his speed no doubt. He gulped, memories rushing back with Kyungsoo's scent. _I don't remember!_ But how he wanted this sort of embrace to last! It seemed that Kyungsoo had the same thing in mind, because even as Baekhyun got his balance back, he didn't let go, arms tightening around Baekhyun's waist almost imperceptibly.

 

Baekhyun allowed this, for twenty seconds.

 

"I'm fine now," he said, making his voice as cold as possible. "You can let go."

 

Kyungsoo let go of him as if he was burned. Baekhyun almost stepped into the same pile, but avoided it in the last moment. Thinking wildly of what to say that would be accurate for the Baekhyun of yesterday to say, he came up with a lame: "You shouldn't use your powers freely. What if someone saw you?"

 

Kyungsoo looked behind him, at the glass front of the lobby where several tennants were milling around. "They won't remember. I took care of it."

 

"Took care of it?" _Used intent more like._ Baekhyun seethed, it was one thing to make him forget about last night, but another to use intent on innocent bystanders. _Let's torture him while we still can._ "You realize that using intent without cause on humans is rule breaking, according to section two of the treaty clause."

 

Kyungsoo had the decency to look abashed. Jongin saved him by walking up to them and helping Kyungsoo with his small bag. Three things happened next, at once and too clearly to escape notice.

 

Jongin's finger came into contact with a sharp end of a broken zip on the bag, and a sudden overflow of blood came out. Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand, a gesture that looked practically ingrained, and licked it off, healing as well as getting rid of the blood. And then, Kyungsoo's expression soured.

 

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Kyungsoo spat out a mouthful of blood, and the contents of his stomach after it. 

 

They froze. Baekhyun had to look several times to discover that it wasn't food Kyungsoo vomited out, it was blood. On the white titled steps, it spilled like wine. 

 

Kyungsoo stood silent, his hand clutching at his stomach like he was trying to hold back the rest of it. Baekhyun knew, just by the expression on Kyungsoo's face, that vampires never vomited. Yet, Kyungsoo had.

 

"I'm sorry," Jongin whispered, he looked frightened.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "It's alright. The breakfast didn't suit me."

 

And then the lobby door opened and the manager rushed out. "Oh my, what happened here? Are you okay?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. There was no way to explain a giant pool of vomited out blood. He still managed, though. "I have a liver condition. I'm sorry. I'll pay for the cleaning."

 

The manager accepted the few bills Kyungsoo handed him, and pretended that everything was fine.

 

Baekhyun couldn't look at the defeated expression of Kyungsoo's face. He looked away, hoping to see puzzlement on Chanyeol's face, at least. But Chanyeol was frightened too. It was Chanyeol's reaction that froze him to the spot. If Chanyeol was afraid, then it meant something really bad.

 

He had to know. He knew better than anyone that Chanyeol had a habit of knowing things. He grabbed his luggage and started to the Ferrari, hoping to hitch a ride. But then he saw Jongin blur, and get into the passenger seat, leaving only the driver's spot empty. Chanyeol, producing a key from his pocket, took the driver's seat.

 

They never even looked back, as the Ferrari tore out of the parking lot. Baekhyun closed his dropping jaw. Beside him, Kyungsoo also looked mildly shocked.

.

.

 

THE JOURNEY WAS silent. For a while, Baekhyun could only concentrate on his underlying tension. Whatever happened just a few moments ago had driven out his own questions for a while. He knew he had to ask Kyungsoo about last night, now. But at the same time, he couldn't help worrying because Kyungsoo looked paler than normal. Even though he tried to hide it well, Kyungsoo's hands trembled as they handled the steering wheel.

 

 _I can't ask him now._ Not when Kyungsoo obviously had a lot more going on than Baekhyun even realized. He couldn't help thinking, maybe that's why Kyungsoo wanted him to forget. Maybe he had some weird vampire related disease and he didn't want Baekhyun to get it too. Still, he had to say something.

 

"Are you ill?"

 

Kyungsoo went rigid. 

 

"Well?"

 

"No. I'm fine." Kyungsoo was definitely not breathing.

 

"Is it my blood? And I making you uncomfortable?" Baekhyun relished the uneasy look on Kyungsoo's face for a second, and then added, "I'm sorry. If I had any way to make myself invisible, I'd do it. You shouldn't suffer because of me."

 

Kyungsoo made a face, it might have been a grimace. "I'd still smell you. Invisible or not."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Right. Stupid plan. Still, if the food made you sick you should file a complaint against that hotel."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. If he wasn't a vampire, Baekhyun would have scolded him for paying not attention to the road. But since he was Kyungsoo, and apparently trying hard to think of a reply, he simply waited. "I wasn't... sick. It's probably going to pass. Don't worry."

 

"I wasn't worried," snapped Baekhyun. 

 

And Kyungsoo snorted. "You sound like yourself now," he mumbled. 

 

Baekhyun heard though, but didn't comment. "I was merely uncomfortable. You have to understand, that any vampire who has tasted my blood is a dead vampire. I'm not used to this. And I'm still confused how you managed to keep yourself calm."

 

"I might look calm. But I'm not calm. Nothing about you..  is calm. You're like... a thunderstorm."

 

Baekhyun tried to think about the thunderstorms, and decided he didn't liked being compared to a natural disaster. The anger he'd kept at bay, leaked out. "And you're a pig!"

 

"I am."

 

Baekhyun did a double take, choking. _Did Kyungsoo just...?_ Not one to give up, he tried thinking about another kind of worst name to call. "You're also an asshole."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "I know. I'm probably everything you're going to say next too."

 

Biting his lips, Baekhyun looked away. He tried to calm down. He tried to tell Kyungsoo exactly what other things he thought of him as, kind, sad, lonely, beautiful. But it wasn't the time yet.

 

Seoul was hours away. As soon as Kyungsoo went back to the King, he'd ask for a reassignment. If Baekhyun was serious about this - about these feelings he had started to have for Kyungsoo - then he had to make sure that Kyungsoo was close by. He could have laughed at himself, for suddenly becoming like this, like he was obsessed. But he knew that if he was going to break the rules, disregard his own principles for someone, Kyungsoo was the only one worth it. Besides, he knew that despite whatever reason Kyungsoo may have, he was interested in Baekhyun for more than just blood. Last night was the proof.

 

"Can you stop at that convenience store? I have to go to use the men's room."

 

Kyungsoo stopped, not saying anything. Now that he thought about it, Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo hadn't even looked at him since they got inside the car. _Am I that painful to look at? Is it my scars? Blood aside, why can't you just look at me?_ His stomach knotted up in an uneasy sensation: rejection. He got out of the car and hurried inside the store.

 

Once he was in the men's room behind the store, he pulled out his phone. Luckily, Jaehwan had given him Taekwoon's personal number ("Only if you can't reach me. Only if it's an extreme emergency!" Jaehwan had warned.) He now dialed the King. If this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what was.

 

"Taekwoon speaking," the King said informally, obviously knowing that only those who had his personal contact would call.

 

"I'm Baekhyun, and there's something I'd like to request."

 

For a while, Taekwoon was silent. Baekhyun wondered if the King really didn't remember him, and was about to tell his identity again, when he said, "I'm listening."

 

"It's about Kyungsoo. I don't know if he'd already asked you or not, but he'll call you or meet you for a reassignment. I'd like it if you would refuse him."

 

"I can't do that. You're a slayer I just met a few days ago, Kyungsoo on the other hand, is my first clan member. I'm his maker, that means I owe him a certain amount of loyalty. If he asks me to do something, I'll do it. Because he always obeys me back."

 

 _Maker?_ Baekhyun's mind went white for a moment as he remembered that bite mark on Kyungsoo's otherwise flawless body, on his hip bone. _Was I wrong? Were Kyungsoo and the King more than just companions?_ And then, another, deplorable thought came: _Is this why Kyungsoo made me forget? Because he cheated on the King?_

 

"Baekhyun-ssi? Are you still there?"

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was there at all. Whenever he was certain he knew things, something else always came up that made him question everything. Here he was, despite his decision to think rationally, allowing himself to lose faith again. "I was... just going to say that... we made a good team. I'd like to work with him again. That's all." That wasn't all. Baekhyun needed time to discuss things with Kyungsoo. But now... he knew he sounded lame.

 

"I'll consider it," Taekwoon said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm sure he liked working with you as well. Despite... ah... the problems he faces regarding your scent."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure we can work it out. Thank you, for considering."

 

"Good luck then." Taekwoon disconnected.

.

Baekhyun leaned against the wall, taking a shuddering breath. He felt impossibly jealous of the King suddenly. The King who could tell Kyungsoo to do anything, who'd do anything for Kyungsoo, who'd turned Kyungsoo into a vampire and probably knew him better than Baekhyun. For the second time, he imagined himself as a vampire. Old, unbeatable, and Kyungsoo's friend as opposed to a tool made to kill vampires.

 

Feeling the weight of the gulf between himself and Kyungsoo, he went back to the car.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO FELT THE change in Baekhyun as he came out from the store. The sadness and agitation rolling off Baekhyun's scent was acute and impossible to ignore. It was so clear, that Kyungsoo gave in and finally looked at Baekhyun.

 

He looked older somehow, as if he'd aged in the time that passed since he went to the men's room. There was a shadow on his face, and his eyes squinted in an attempt to hide the sadness swelling behind them. Kyungsoo's heart lurched again. How he longed to hold Baekhyun and tell him everything will be okay. But... He had forgone the right to do so, when he decided to run away last night. When he said goodbye this morning.

 

Instead, he focused his gaze on the road as Baekhyun sat beside him and slammed the door, hard. 

 

They were silent, but Kyungsoo's mind worked into the twits and curves of the forest filled with Baekhyun's thoughts. He knew that he was the cause of this behavior, and thought back to everything that has happened in the past hour.

 

He knew that Baekhyun had taken offense at his thunderstorm comment. If only, Baekhyun knew how he loved thunderstorms. Kyungsoo had spent a better part of his immortal life in thunderstorms, chasing the lightning and feeling the raw power behind every bolt striking this enduring earth, the thrill of vibrations he felt inside his bones. He felt alive in thunderstorms, and free. Baekhyun was the strongest, most powerful thunderstorm he'd faced yet. Kyungsoo was helpless before him.

 

Later, when Baekhyun called him a pig, Kyungsoo was going to laugh. Baekhyun was his life mate now. That made him Kyungsoo's god. If Baekhyun said he was a pig, he was. If only, Baekhyun knew the power he now held over him. Baekhyun was his life and death now, and Kyungsoo could only run away, to the death.

 

"Wake me up when we get there," Baekhyun said stiffly, sounding angry.

 

Kyungsoo could only nod, startled. After he'd erased Baekhyun's memory of last night, their interaction has been fairly peaceful. Baekhyun was being his usual, distant self. But this sudden anger, it came out of nowhere. Kyungsoo sighed. This was better. Baekhyun should hate him. It made things easy.

 

Once he was sure Baekhyun was asleep, he dared to look upon his new god, and marvelled at his perfection. He didn't deserve Baekhyun as a life mate. He didn't deserve to be this lucky. And yet, somehow while fucking him three-ways, fate has unconsciously done him a good deed too. Fate has given him Baekhyun. He was lucky enough to have spent a few moments in Baekhyun's presence. It didn't atone him of a lifetime worth of sins and deaths, but it felt like a reward. One he'd cherish until his death claimed him.

 

He speeded back to Seoul as fast as possible while avoiding the law, and sighed as he was engulfed in the usual noise and smells of humanity. Just a few more minutes, and he'd be nothing more than a memory to Baekhyun. 

 

As he slipped into the manor driveway, he saw Jongin's red Ferrari standing there. He stopped beside the Ferrari and steeled himself. Turning to Baekhyun, he said, "We're here. Wake up." But experience reminded him that this wasn't easy. So he grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder, feeling the muscles there. He remembered these shoulders, only too well. "Baekhyun! Wake up!"

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, easily. He looked angrier than ever. Kyungsoo snatched his hand back, almost ready to feel Baekhyun's katana against his neck again. 

 

When Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, he said something Kyungsoo didn't even dream he would.

 

"Now you look at me? You must be so relieved, now that you can hide behind your King!" He spat the last words with a million accusations hidden beneath.

 

Kyungsoo looked around, there was no escape. "I wasn't... relieved." The biggest lie he'd ever told. He was relieved, because he was going to get away and thus, protect Baekhyun from harm.

 

Baekhyun snorted, like he knew it was a lie. "Right. Good bye, then." He got outside, slamming the door hard again, and jogged inside the house without so much as a knock.

 

Inside, Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun looming over Taekwoon's sitting form with his hand on his katana. Instincts flaring, Kyungsoo put himself between them.

 

It was a moment before he realized who he was protecting. Taekwoon, from Baekhyun. His hands were outstretched and he faced Baekhyun, with Taekwoon safely behind him. He was torn between two gods, the old one had more influence than the new one, and a century's worth of loyalty.

 

Baekhyun's gaze darkened. He looked from Kyungsoo to Taekwoon, and stepped back. Looking at the King, he said, "I rescind my request. Do whatever you want with your dog. Chanyeol, we are leaving. Now!"

 

Kyungsoo, who had no idea what was going on, frowned as Chanyeol grabbed Jongin's hand in a silent farewell. Chanyeol's mini was still parked outside since a few days ago, as was Baekhyun's bike. There was the loud rumbling noise of Chanyeol's van coming alive and then Baekhyun was gone. Just like that.

 

Kyungsoo's heart seized up in pain, so hard he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. He snapped his teeth together, holding back a scream. Jongin and Taekwoon were on him instantly.

 

Jongin's eyes were bleeding as he said, "He drank my blood this morning. He ruptured his lung. It's happening, Your Highness."

 

Taekwoon sighed. "I know. But there's nothing I can do now."

 

"Kill me," Kyungsoo hissed. "Now."

 

Taekwoon stiffened. "No," his voice was final. "I understand that you have reservations about being with a slayer, but I won't allow you to ignore the bond. You must complete it, and live."

 

Kyungsoo coughed, a giblet of blood and a piece of flesh (his heart?) flew out of his mouth. "He won't have me."

 

"You don't know that!" Jongin screamed. "I spoke with Chanyeol. He knows, and still, he wants to try to complete the bond. What if Baekhyun could also..."

 

"Your bond?" Taekwoon thundred. "Curse this. You mean to tell me that not just Kyungsoo, you have also found a slayer life mate!? What's worse even I..." His voice faltered.

 

It was enough to draw Kyungsoo's attention, because Taekwoon looked devastated. _Impossible!_ "The... President?"

 

Taekwoon was not meeting their eyes. It was answer enough.

 

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jongin muttered. "Is this a sick joke? How can all three of us have slayers for mates?!"

 

"Because, we shared a connection with them that we've never shared with anyone," Taekwoon replied softly. "We've always kept the distance, we've always been feared. Is it really surprising that we only found those who were brave enough to face us?"

 

No, it wasn't surprising at all. Kyungsoo tried to recall, and failed, the last time a slayer had tried to understand him, feel curious about him, or willingly worked with him. _Or saved me. Or kissed_   _me._

 

"So that's it? We let hyung die?" Jongin's voice was hushed, terrified.

 

"No, we make him complete the bond." Taekwoon knelt beside Kyungsoo and smiled at him. "Besides, the fearsome slayer asked me if he could work with you again. Maybe, all's not lost?"

 

"He... what?" Kyungsoo sputtered. "With me... even after I bit him?"

 

"He doesn't remember that, does he? You told me you erased his memory of that."

 

Jongin paled. "You used your intent on him?! Oh my goodness! Oh, fuck. You know what... I'm going to my room. This is probably just a nightmare. I need to wake up."

 

Taekwoon helped Kyungsoo to his feet. Kyungsoo wobbled, hoping the ground to swallow him whole. 

 

He understood Sehun's pain now. Here he was, weakened and pining when Baekhyun has just left the building. Imagine what Sehun must have endured, watching Yixing die. Kyungsoo knew, he wouldn't bear it. 

 

As if he understood Kyungsoo's thoughts, Taekwoon nodded. "That's right. You aren't going anywhere. You need to protect your mate, and we both know what a dangerous profession he has."

 

Defeated, Kyungsoo agreed. Who was he kidding? He would die before he could even think of leaving the country. It hurt too much already.

 

 


	16. Two Souls, Conjoined

 

 

ONE WEEK PASSED.

 

Baekhyun was given another smaller mission; he had to eliminate an unregistered and uncontrollable Goldblood. After that, he was roped into office work with Minseok. Typical work he's done a million times before, typing in his hand written reports along with reports of other slayer units and forwarding it to Chanyeol's department. Somebody in Chanyeol's department was in charge of the slayer worldwide database, these reports would be added to the database later. It was a lengthy process, and Baekhyun wished several times that he should have taken a new mission again.

 

Two days of office work later, he found an exciting mission, something involving a kidnapped high schooler. Upon reaching the crime scene, though, he found out that it was a false alarm. Kidnapper wasn't a vampire as their informant said, but another human. Since it wasn't his jurisdiction, Baekhyun returned home uselessly.

 

"Perhaps I should join a slayer unit?" His half hearted suggestion in the HQ cafe was received with laughter. His rule breaking, leader-defying tendencies were, unfortunately, well known and nobody in their right mind would want him on their team. 

 

"If I wanted a suicide mission," said Yesung in what he hoped was encouraging voice (it wasn't), "I'd keep you. But so far my team is handling the missions that we can actually solve."

 

"It's your own fault, Byun," said Yuna, patting his arm. "You're just too good as a lone wolf."

 

Baekhyun inclined his head at her. True, he was good with solo assignments. His success rate was better than all the thirty teams currently working under Seoul HQ. But that's not why he was suddenly becoming increasingly frustrated. Apart from the lack of missions that week, he also faced a minor problem.

 

During the missions, during the office work, not for one minute or second did he stop thinking about Kyungsoo. Whether he was grappling with a Goldblood trying to pin her to the ground with his katana, or listening to Minseok's sweet droning voice as they typed away, Kyungsoo was right there at the forefront of his conscious mind. 

 

It started with his initial reaction to that call, and the King's overwhelming control over Kyungsoo, to his frustration about that fact. Later, on their way back, he watched Kyungsoo from slitted eyes while pretending to sleep. He suspected that Kyungsoo wasn't looking at him because he was not in the mood for risking questions. He was proved right, because as soon as Kyungsoo realized he was asleep, he looked at him; and continued looking with a devastating expression for several minutes. Baekhyun had half the mind to open his eyes and demand answers, but at the same time, he was mesmerized at the conflict in Kyungsoo's eyes. Then as they reached the manor and he confronted the King, things got out of hand. He was just going to tell the King to keep Kyungsoo to himself if that's what suited him, but there was something judgmental in the King's gaze as he walked into the manor. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the King was appraising him, looking for interesting flaws and useful qualities, like a cow for slaughter. It set him on edge, this sudden interest the King showed him, and he grabbed his sword in warning. That was ruined as Kyungsoo got between them, protecting his beloved King. Trying not to feel betrayed, Baekhyun said his piece and ran out of there, fast. 

 

Chanyeol tried to pry information from him, sure. But one, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" was enough to get him off his back.

 

He thought the matter was over with. He was relieved really, to get back to his version of normal. But he didn't expect Kyungsoo to make an appearance in his dreams, or feeling the gaping hole in his chest that just didn't fill up no matter how much he ate or drank. The constant worry - about what Kyungsoo was doing, how he was, did he vomit again, and when were they meeting again? - kept him up at nights and distracted at work. He could deal with the worry, and even anger he sometimes felt.

 

But he wasn't sure what he was going to do about the dreams. In dreams, Kyungsoo never used his intent. They both remembered, and that night went differently. Baekhyun woke up from his first dream hard and gasping. He had to stand under a cold shower for his body to calm down. The next time though, the shower wasn't of any use. Refusing to masturbate at the thought of Kyungsoo's kisses, Baekhyun ignored his boner for as long as he could - only to give up finally and coming into his own fist, gasping Kyungsoo's name. 

 

The other nights, Kyungsoo was the star of his nightmares. He would see Kyungsoo standing at the sidelines, as Raynon tore him apart. He would see Kyungsoo forcing him to forget about him, and watch his dream self go about life without knowing who Kyungsoo was. He would watch his parents being murdered, and Kyungsoo holding him back, preventing him from helping. He would wake up screaming into his pillow, eyes streaming tears.

 

What little sanity he was left with in waking hours, were consumed by yet more thoughts of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sitting next to him in a trees, giving him a sweater. Kyungsoo making cucumberless salads for him. Kyungsoo playing in the barehanded pit, hair and clothes wet, smiling wide. Kyungsoo licking his wounds, healing him despite the danger. _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo._ He never left his mind.

 

And the week felt like an eternity.

 

The gaping ache in his chest, the nightmares and wet dreams, all came down to one, simple fact. _I miss him._

 

A week became two weeks, and then a whole month passed. Baekhyun gave up on a normal life, or sleep. It became to a point that even the rest of the Guild started noticing his dark circles.

 

"You know what you need?" said Kangin one day. "A girlfriend; or a wife to take care of your health. Seriously, kid, you look like a zombie."

 

At the moment, Baekhyun just laughed it off. But then, he had been thinking the same thing. Kyungsoo was a good cook, and a nice person over all. He imagined what it would be like to marry Kyungsoo, and blushed at the illusion that rose up in front of him - Kyungsoo wearing an apron and greeting him with a kiss whenever he came home. 

 

But no matter how much he called Kyungsoo's, or the King's number, he wasn't able to talk to them. He even asked Chanyeol about it but was always rewarded with, "I don't know. I've been busy here."

 

Baekhyun could see that staying away from Jongin, Chanyeol was also distracted. But at least, he had seen Chanyeol talking to Jongin on the phone. Their phone calls lasted for hours on end, and each time Chanyeol looked misty eyed afterwards. 

 

 _I'm not the only one suffering._ That was his only consolation.

 

One afternoon, during the first week of the next month, he was just coming back from another one of his missions when he spotted a familiar looking Ferrari parked in the HQ parking lot. Baekhyun hurried inside, his heart was beating up against his ribcage with a bruising force. He knew he had to go to Jaehwan's office, that's where he'd found Jongin, or the King. He didn't even let himself hope that Kyungsoo could be here. He knew he wasn't that lucky.

 

Which is why, as he burst through Jaehwan's door, he froze. 

 

Kyungsoo was there, bent over a few papers leaning against the table. Jaehwan and Chanyeol were next to him, listening to whatever he was saying.

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo looked up.

 

Baekhyun gasped.

 

It wasn't because he had missed Kyungsoo and the sight of his face was familiar and painful. It wasn't even tears stinging his eyes. 

 

It was Kyungsoo's appearance. His sunken cheeks, his prominent bones, the grey tone of his skin. His dark circles put Baekhyun's to shame, looking more like bruises than anything. The once pink lips were a weird shade of indigo. His once magnificent body looked skinny and lumpy underneath his clothes.

 

Baekhyun gasped because for the first time since they met, Kyungsoo looked dead. 

 

The shock was too much that he just stood there, staring at him. Kyungsoo stared back, his eyes unreadable. Baekhyun only saw his clenched fist.

 

"Baekhyun, what is it?" Jaehwan interrupted. "Was there something you had to say?"

 

Baekhyun blinked, wrenching his gaze away from Kyungsoo. "No, I just got here. I thought there was something new about the Raynon case so I came to check."

 

Chanyeol was not meeting his eyes, Baekhyun vaguely noticed. "Yes, we have something new. Come on in."

 

As Baekhyun joined them, Kyungsoo began explaining again. The soft voice along with Kyungsoo's presence was doing things to him, and he had to stay still by force.

 

"This is a German flip code. I was unable to understand but his majesty knew the language well and was able to solve it." Kyungsoo wrote the code in its correct form first.

 

_Treffen am Sonntag, Freitag, Mittwoch in Ulsan, Busan, Sokcho._

_Bring mir deine grüne Armee._

_Die Königin_

 

"It translates to this," Kyungsoo said, writing the translation.

 

_Meeting on Sunday, Friday, Wednesday in Ulsan, Busan, Sokcho._

_Bring me your Green army._

_The Queen_

 

"The Queen?" Chanyeol exclaimed. "What queen?"

 

"That's what we were wondering. Are you sure that apart from Raynon, there wasn't any other vampire who turned Black in the last ten years?"

 

"I'll request the foreign Guilds for reports," Chanyeol suggested. "German Guild too. If there's someone who turned Black it's either a foreign vampire whose records we overlooked or it is someone unregistered."

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his forehead, as if he was hurt. "How is it even possible? I thought most vampires were registered these days."

 

Jaehwan sighed. "You'd be surprised at how many unregistered vampires we have to eliminate or give to the nobles for adoption every month. The rules are not followed as often as the King would want to believe."

 

Kyungsoo sighed again. "I was thinking about what Joonmyun said, and I think that he was forced through intent to say what he said about Raynon. Whoever fed him zehr wanted to lead us on a goose chase. It's extremely fortunate for us that we caught Raynon during one of his noble recruitment parties. Otherwise we might have seen an empty estate with no sign of suspicious activity."

 

Baekhyun spoke up now. "But you can counter that intent can't you?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him, briefly, before looking away. "I don't have to. It's been a month and it's likely Joonmyun has recovered. The zehr in his system must be long gone. I came here today personally to wake him up."

 

"I was wondering why you would be here," Jaehwan commented. "You look like you're sick. Is everything alright?"

 

Chanyeol was avoiding everyone's gaze again, Baekhyun noticed. As for Kyungsoo, he gave a noncommittal shrug and said, "I am going to wake Joonmyun now."

 

"Baekhyun will take you to the lab," Jaehwan began suggesting, and Baekhyun got ready to do just that; but then Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

"No, I'm fine. I know where the lab is. It's better if I have no audience."

 

Jaehwan looked a bit uneasy but nodded. "Okay. Please, go ahead then."

 

Kyungsoo left the office and Baekhyun rounded on Chanyeol. "Spill. What do you know?"

 

Chanyeol gaped. "Wha... _nothing!_ I'm just thinking... about this code and what it could mean."

 

Baekhyun gulped back a furious wave of nausea. He sometimes suspected that Chanyeol lied to him, but each time, his loyalty to Chanyeol made him think again; but now, Chanyeol's lie was naked and lame. Even Jaehwan crossed his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I thought we never lied to each other."

 

Chanyeol flinched at the tone of Baekhyun's voice. But still, he didn't give any explanation of his behavior. It hurt more than Baekhyun cared to admit.

 

"Fine, I understand," he said, voice breaking at the deep betrayal he felt. "I'm sorry for disturbing you guys."

 

Baekhyun got out of the office blinking back tears. It was laughable really, these days he was prone to tears a lot. It was Kyungsoo's fault, obviously. Kyungsoo who could risk coming here despite his health to wake up Joonmyun, but... _But not to meet me._ Refueled with anger, he followed Kyungsoo down to the lab.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO'S STEPS STUMBLED as soon as he was out of the office and making is way to the basement. Today, before coming, he had called Chanyeol to confirm that Baekhyun was on a mission and wouldn't return anytime before the evening. He had made sure that there would be no chance run-ins. In vain, it seemed because that's exactly what happened.

 

The moment Baekhyun walked through the door, Kyungsoo was in agony. Thirst, lust and pain warred inside him. He wasn't able to recognize which emotion was bigger, his want to drink Baekhyun dry or just hold him against himself. If it wasn't for the President and Chanyeol, if they were alone... he would have embraced Baekhyun and kissed him until his worryingly pale skin was flushed deliciously.

 

But he couldn't do that. It wasn't allowed. 

 

He walked into the lab with a heavy heart. The flirt doctor was there, looking through x-rays of an injured slayer strapped to the gurney. He looked up at Kyungsoo and gaped.

 

"What happened to you, sweetcheeks? You look horrible!" was Dr. Jongdae's first assessment. "Is it blood lust? I have extra bags if you want?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'm here for Joonmyun. Where is he?"

 

"He's there in the ward, last cabin with closed curtains. He's doing okay, if you're wandering."

 

Kyungsoo inclined his head, thanking the doctor who had taken care of Joonmyun even if he was a flirt. As he pushed aside the curtain, Kyungsoo smiled softly. Joonmyun did look okay. He was sleeping peacefully and his body smelled of fresh blood; Jongdae had been giving him doses through drips it seemed.

 

He touched Joonmyun's forehead and whispered, "Wake up."

 

Joonmyun's eyes flew open. A first, Kyungsoo thought he was still zehr-maddened. But then, Joonmyun's eyes softened in recognition. "Lord Kyungsoo?"

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

 

"Like I was trapped in a nightmare. Did I hurt anyone?"

 

"No, I was able to get you under before that could happen. What happened, Joonmyun? What happened after you called me to return to Korea? Where are Heechul and Hani?"

 

Joonmyun took a huge breath. "I can't tell it here. I have to see the King. Is he alright?"

 

"Thanks to your timely warning."

 

"And what about you? Why are you like this? I can barely smell you... you're almost becoming nothing..."

 

Kyungsoo smiled sadly. "Let's just say I'm not lucky. Come on, let's get you home."

 

They got up, and Kyungsoo nodded a thanks to the doctor before leaving the lab. But as soon as he was outside, he froze. Up ahead, right at the start of the hallway, Baekhyun was waiting for him.

 

Joonmyun noticed as his heart suddenly came alive. He looked form Kyungsoo to the slayer, and made the connection. His eyes went wide and worried. "Is he...?"

 

"Here, take this," Kyungsoo handed him the keys to Ferrari. "Wait for me."

 

When Joonmyun was gone, Baekhyun walked to meet Kyungsoo halfway. The closer they got, the more Kyungsoo trembled, his heart beating crazily. There was a dark storm brewing in Baekhyun's eyes as they finally stopped face to face, three feet apart.

 

"You look like shit," Baekhyun remarked.

 

"So do you," Kyungsoo replied.

 

"And whose fault do you think it is?"

 

Kyungsoo gulped. Baekhyun was angry. Even though he had no idea why it was his fault, he guessed. "Mine?"

 

"Correct. What have you got to say to that?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry."

 

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" When Kyungsoo remained silent, Baekhyun gave a hollow laugh. "How about you start explaining why you used your intent on me?"

 

Kyungsoo's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What?"

 

"Oh, yes, I know. I remember."

 

"How can..." Kyungsoo closed his eyes, realization sinking in.

 

"I'm not an idiot, despite the popular belief."

 

"You didn't look into my eyes; you were looking at my temple..." He laughed out loud. "The slayers have come far since my time, haven't they?"

 

"Correct again."

 

_He remembers everything. He knows... and he isn't angry?_

"Well? Are you going to justify your actions?" Baekhyun crossed his arms. "You can start by apologizing first."

 

"I'm sorry for using my intent on you." 

 

"And? Where's the truth? What was your reason? And don't you dare spout some nonsense like you were trying to protect me or something!"

 

"I _was_ protecting you..."

 

"Shut up, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun hissed, taking a  step closer. "I told you how I felt! I told you I wanted you. If you wanted to reject me you should have said so instead of just forcing me to forget!"

 

 _Reject him?_ Kyungsoo shook his head, horrified. That wasn't it at all. If anything, he was the one fearing rejection from Baekhyun. But if Baekhyun really remembered and didn't hate him then- _Was Jongin right? Do I still have a chance? Do I dare hope?_

 

Baekhyun took his silence for a rejection too, because his face paled and anger dissolved into barely contained sadness. "Oh. I see. I was probably just another one of your... thralls..."

 

Kyungsoo couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed Baekhyun's arm and drew him close, capturing his lips. His body thrummed with want and energy, feeling the proximity of his mate.

 

Baekhyun melted into him, arms coming around his waist as he kissed back with the same fervor. But then, after seconds, he was pulling away. "Not here!" he hissed.

 

And Kyungsoo came back to his senses. Of course, they were standing in a Guild hallway. Any moment, a door could open and they would be found. Perhaps, they were already being watched through cameras. He stepped back, longing for Baekhyun's lips.

 

Baekhyun looked just as desperate. "Fucking hell Kyungsoo! You cant just attack me with... No, no, we need to talk first. You have to tell me the truth. But not here, of course, we can't talk here."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. If Baekhyun wanted truth, he would get it. If Baekhyun wanted his life, he would get it. He hated that he was the cause of Baekhyun's tears and sadness. All this time, he was content with the prospect that Baekhyun didn't remember and was living his normal life as peacefully as possible. It didn't matter if he was the one dying, it was worth it if Baekhyun was safe. But Baekhyun remembered, which meant this last month had been hell, not just for himself, but for Baekhyun too. He had to make amends. Fast.

 

"You know where I live, right?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He might accidentally tell Baekhyun everything.

 

"Meet me there. Tonight. I want answers, Kyungsoo. I can't wait anymore. If you even think of ditching me, just remember I know where you live too. You have to be there."

 

"I will be there," he whispered. _Hug me. Please._

Baekhyun must have heard his unspoken plea, for he closed the distance between them and dropped a quick kiss on his parted lips. "Tonight," he enforced; and then he was walking away.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his chest, willing his wild heart to stop beating so much, as he watched Baekhyun disappear at the end of the hallway. _Tonight,_ he sighed. _It all rests on tonight._ Baekhyun could either accept him as a mate, or destroy what little life he was left with.

.

.

 

CHANYEOL WATCHED THE video of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in the hallway. It was a mess. He was slightly impressed by Kyungsoo on taking the initiative and attempting to remove Baekhyun's memories of whatever happened at the night of the festival. He was doubly proud of baekhyun's impeccable training as a slayer. But this once, he would have appreciated if Baekhyun didn't remember.

 

These two couldn't be mates. Just _couldn't._ He could trust Baekhyun to the Assassin as far as the missions went. But he couldn't ever trust Kyungsoo if it came to Baekhyun's entire life.

 

He sighed as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decided on a meeting. It seemed, no matter how hard he tried to control this situation, he couldn't do much. It was up to Baekhyun now. And he hated himself for wishing that Baekhyun's hatred for vampires must be greater than ever, and he would coldly reject being Kyungsoo's mate.

 

He had to hope for something.

 

Even as he thought about it, his mind went back to last week when he met Jongin at his own apartment. Everything was perfect, but then, they had the argument. When Chanyeol asked for his help in making sure that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo never mate, Jongin went into a rage.

 

"I can't do that! It will kill him!"

 

Chanyeol held up his hands, asking for forgiveness. "I know. But if Baekhyun got into this relationship he might die too. If Kyungsoo lost control again... I can't put Baekhyun in danger."

 

"Then how dare you ask me to put my brother in danger?" Jongin said, voice cold. "I took you for many things Chanyeol, but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. No... it's my fault. I just had to find a mate who was an asshole!" He stormed off.

 

"Wait, Jongin! Where are you going?!"

 

"HOME! I'm going home!" Jongin looked back, eyes leaking blood. "If my brother is going to die alone anyways, the least I can do is die with him. Goodbye, Chanyeol. And I hope you die alone too!"

 

Now remembering Jongin's tears, his heart ached. As he watched Kyungsoo gasp, his hand clutching his chest, eyes desperate, Chanyeol felt ashamed. He recognized that desperation in Kyungsoo's eyes. It was a desperation he felt too, each time he missed Jongin. He wasn't the only one who lied though. Jongin was also a liar.

 

A bond would only affect the vampire, not his human mate. But considering the situation, Baekhyun and him were just as affected with longing as their vampire counterparts.

 

_I miss him._

 

He stopped the video, and deleted it. The evidence of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's shared moment was gone, he made sure of it. He couldn't guess what would happen at tonight's meeting but he knew one thing. He was going to protect them both. His high rank position and skills guaranteed at least that much, and he would do everything within his power to keep Baekhyun safe. Kyungsoo, too, if they became mates for sure. _And Jongin. I have to protect him._

 

Blinking at the sudden urge to cry, he dialed Jongin's number by memory. He picked up at third tone.

 

"What do you want?" Jongin sounded distant, cold. It did something to increase the pain in Chanyeol's heart.

 

"I want to meet. Tonight."

 

"So? I don't want to see your face! Can't I just die in peace?!"

 

Chanyeol smiled softly. Underneath all his cute act, Jongin was such a drama queen. "I miss you."

 

Jongin was silent on the other end. Chanyeol knew he was searching for another scathing reply. Instead, he heard a sniff. "I miss you too. And I hate you. Very much!"

 

"I don't hate you. I like you. Very much. Can we please meet?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to kiss you and I can't if you are not here." _And because I'm trying to apologize, I just suck at the words._

 

Jongin sniffed again, loudly. "Fine. I'm coming to meet you tonight. But if you try to make me do something about hyung..."

 

"That's out of our hands now. We can only hope for a peaceful resolution."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"You'll know once Kyungsoo gets back. As for me, I'll be waiting for you." He waited for a moment, three heartfelt words were just at the tip of his tongue. Instead, he said, "See you soon."

.

.

 

THAT NIGHT BAEKHYUN made an effort to clean up his apartment. Somehow, within the last month of distraction, his apartment has acquired a layer of dirt and tossed about garbage. It took him an hour to make it look at least presentable. Once he was done, he realized that it had been several days since he last bathed. There was still blood left in his socks from his last mission. So he showered, scrubbing himself clean until his body stung and was pink. After that, he took turns watching TV to distract himself, and watching the clock, counting minutes until it was 9 o' clock.

 

A few hours ago, after their meeting in the HQ, Kyungsoo had sent him a message; his first since they met.

 

_I'll be there at nine tonight._

 

Ever since, Baekhyun's heart beat in giddy leaps and jumps. He barely paid attention to the rest of the day's work in HQ, and hurried home as soon as he could. It wasn't a date, he knew. They were just going to talk things through, he kept reminding himself. But still, he was excited. He found himself biting his lips in nervousness, or smiling randomly at his hands, playing with Sehun's necklace that he wore around his neck almost always now.

 

_Fuck, I'm like a teenage girl!_

 

Still he couldn't help himself. Kyungsoo was coming here, to his apartment. After a month of separation, it was too much joy all wrapped up in one package. He was still curious about Kyungsoo's reasons for using intent, he still wanted to get answers. But at the same time, the prospect of just being here with Kyungsoo, and watching TV together, maybe, cuddling on the couch after dinner was making him giddy.

 

 _Dinner,_ he suddenly realized. He had yet to make dinner! But he couldn't cook. He needed to order for the food. As he picked up his phone, searching through his contact list for his favorite place, he stopped. He didn't know what Kyungsoo liked. Mentally he went through the kinds of foods he had seen Kyungsoo enjoying: chicken, fish, salads, eggs, cheesesticks. But all the same, he had no idea what to order.

 

He was still making up his mind, when he heard the soft tinkle of doorbell. Jumping, he nearly dropped the phone. He looked at the time, and blanched. It was 9:05 exactly. Kyungsoo was here.

 

He stopped long enough to look at the hallway mirror, his hair was fine, his clothes were fine too. He looked alright. And then took a deep breath, before walking to the front door. He opened it.

 

And stared.

 

Kyungsoo wore a dark maroon button-up shirt, with black jeans. His hair were, surprisingly longer than a month ago, he just noticed; and coifed to perfection. His face still looked the same, too pale, with dense dark circles, lips too blue. But he was utterly breathtaking.

 

Baekhyun couldn't look away, and stared like an idiot for several minutes before he realized he should probably invite Kyungsoo in. _He's a vampire! He needs invitation!_ But he wasn't sure if that was a myth or fact. Still he cleared his throat and said, "Ah... Hi."

 

Kyungsoo's lips lifted in a small smile. It only occurred to Baekhyun that all this time, Kyungsoo had been staring too. His dark eyes roamed up and down Baekhyun's body, taking in his light blue shirt and pants. He blushed under Kyungsoo's attentive observation.

 

"Hey," Kyungsoo replied, voice velvet and stepped inside. He held something out to him, and Baekhyun realized that it was this that he smelled earlier. "I brought dinner."

 

Baekhyun looked at the paper bag, it wasn't marked with any letters or symbols. Kyungsoo had cooked dinner himself, something with chicken and cheese and spices. Baekhyun's stomach growled, embarrassingly loud. Taking the package, he ducked away, making room for Kyungsoo to come in completely.

 

He closed the door and watched silently as Kyungsoo walked further into his apartment, taking in the spare condition. His face gave nothing away, but as soon as he spotted Baekhyun's living space with his large screen TV and a single couch, Kyungsoo smiled. 

 

Finally, as Baekhyun went to his kitchen and opened the package, he laughed to himself. It seemed like Kyungsoo has made them a variety of chicken and cheese snacks. He put everything in plates and took it all out in the living area. Kyungsoo was sitting on one end of the couch, still looking around. He sat straight as Baekhyun emerged.

 

At first, they sat side by side, not saying anything. Then Baekhyun asked, "How are you feeling?"

 

"Right now? I'm feeling really good." Kyungsoo smiled to emphasize that point. 

 

"Me too," whispered Baekhyun, and another pause swallowed them up, in which all they could do was gaze at one another, silently marveling that they were finally in front of each other.

 

Kyungsoo looked away first, hiding a smile. Baekhyun did the same, but he couldn't hide his smile. And then, Baekhyun's stomach growled again.

 

"Well, dig in," Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

Baekhyun grabbed the nearest piece of food and pushed it into his mouth, only to groan. "Whoa, this is really good."

 

Kyungsoo also took a chicken cheese pocket and started eating.

 

The next few minutes passed like this. They ate, sometimes peeking at each other and looking away with shy smiles when they made eye contact. At times, their fingers brushed too as they reached for a same snack. Each time, Kyungsoo would grab on, like he couldn't help himself, before putting the food in Baekhyun's hand like an offering.

 

Baekhyun was going crazier by the minute. It didn't help that Kyungsoo was being so shy and cute for no reason at all. But even as he wanted to tackle Kyungsoo and have his way with him, he wanted to get the business out of the way first.

 

"We need to talk."

 

At once, Kyungsoo's soft smiles vanished, replaced by something like fear. Baekhyun wondered what it could be that scared an Assassin like Kyungsoo. Looking closer, what could it be that made Kyungsoo like this? He looked half of himself, somehow, less. His failing health aside, Kyungsoo's usually impressive presence was also diminished.

 

It seemed like their separation hadn't done Kyungsoo any good either; in fact, it had damaged Kyungsoo severely. Baekhyun was suddenly scared of putting Kyungsoo through the pain of interrogation; the urge to hold him instead was stronger.

 

"Why did you use your intent that night, Kyungsoo? If you hated what happened between us... you could've just said so."

 

Kyungsoo sighed, looking at his hands. "I don't hate what happened between us. I could never hate it, or you as a matter of fact."

 

"Then why...?"

 

"Because..." Kyungsoo faltered. It was clear whatever he wanted to say wasn't easy. "Because I realized something about myself. About us when you said that it was fine. And it scared me."

 

Baekhyun frowned, trying to remember. "Realized something...? If this is about the fact that we're both male then..."

 

"No, sexuality isn't a problem with vampires," Kyungsoo corrected. "That's not what I realized. Before I tell you, though, I need to ask you something first, and then I need your word."

 

Baekhyun turned in the couch so he was properly facing Kyungsoo. "Okay, ask me."

 

"How much do you know about vampires and their social lives?"

 

It was such an unexpected and general-knowledge type of question that Baekhyun didn't reply at once. But he saw that Kyungsoo was serious. "Honestly, I know only a few things. I know that vampire families are called clans. Each clan has a noble head, and several other noble kids. Each time a noble creates a new vampire, by blood or by birth, they are registered under Slayer Guild law and the name of that clan. I know that to avoid rule breaking, the clans enforce rules to drink blood amongst them and avoid relying on humans."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, but looked slightly disappointed. "Yes, that's the clan system. I meant about vampire physiology, what do you know of that?"

 

 _Physiology._ Baekhyun was not sure about that. "I know what to do when killing vampires. Their heads have to be cut off for them to turn to ash. Otherwise, they wake up again. I know that blood lust interferes with their unusually fast speed, making them prone to accidents."

 

Kyungsoo held up a hand, stopping him. "I see that you don't know much. I am not surprised. Most of the knowledge about us was taken away from slayers after the treaty. It was deemed necessary, Taekwoon wanted to ensure the safety of vampire clans. But I thought that if Chanyeol knew, maybe you'll know too. Didn't you grow up with him?"

 

Baekhyun was too busy fuming over the little tidbit about Chanyeol knowing something about this whole mess to focus on Kyungsoo's question. "Ah... yes. We grew up together. But I was given the regular training at the Academy with everyone else. Chanyeol spent most of his time with his father, participating in special training."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Now I want your word. After I have told you about this... I want you to promise something."

 

Uneasy, Baekhyun hesitated. He knew that Kyungsoo was going to make him promise something difficult, that's why he couldn't just agree. "I'll... try."

 

"I need your word."

 

Sighing, Baekhyun relented. "You have my word."

 

"Promise, you'll do whatever I ask you to do. Without question."

 

His unease increasing, Baekhyun agreed.

 

"Okay..." Kyungsoo took a bracing breath. "What do you know about life mates?"

 

That gave Baekhyun another pause. He didn't know why Kyungsoo was suddenly interested in the level of his vampire education, but he answered anyway. "That they are paired together. They drink blood and... have sex and kids together... " He finished with a red face.

 

Kyungsoo didn't refute his claim but he didn't look any happier either. "That's some of the aspects of being life mates. But not all, at least, not the important part. Maybe, you should investigate more about it..."

 

Baekhyun slid closer, eyes hard. "No. I need to hear it from you. I don't want to waste my time investigating."

 

"Ask Chanyeol... he knows..." Kyungsoo was breathing erratically at his proximity.

 

"Why do I need to do that? What's this sudden Q & A is about?" Baekhyun leaned closer.

 

"Haven't you realized?" Kyungsoo whispered, his desperation clear.

 

Baekhyun frowned. Vampire life. Life mates. Kyungsoo's sudden realization that made him scared... _And use his intent on me._ It hit him like a freight train. 

 

 _"No,"_ he gasped. That wasn't possible.

 

Kyungsoo flinched at his sudden exclamation. Baekhyun blinked rapidly, mind whirling. _I'm Kyungsoo's... life mate? How? Is that even possible?_ "I'm your..." he couldn't say it aloud.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes filling. "Yes. That's why I... I thought that if you forgot, maybe things would change for you at least..."

 

As happy as he was of the fact that Kyungsoo used his intent because of a valid reason, he still couldn't digest the said reason. Being life mate with a vampire was something serious, something revered. How could someone like him become a life mate to someone as amazing as Kyungsoo?

 

"If you want to accept me as your mate... please say so." Kyungsoo was blankly looking at the floor now, voice breaking. "If you... want to... _reject..._ then I'll take you up on your promise."

 

Baekhyun choked back the sudden tears that threatened. Kyungsoo sounded so hopeless. _Like I have the power to reject him!_

 

"What are you going to ask me to do if I reject, Kyungsoo?"

 

"I'll have to ask you to kill me," whispered Kyungsoo. "A vampire rejected by his mate is dead anyway..." He looked at his own hands, at the bones jutting out due to weakness.

 

Baekhyun gasped. Kyungsoo was not sick. He was close to drying because he thought that Baekhyun had forgotten everything, thus automatically rejecting Kyungsoo in the process. _It's because of me!_

 

Shaking with sobs, Baekhyun slid closer, straddling Kyungsoo's lap, forcing him to look at him and meet his eyes. "Kyungsoo... I accept you as my life mate. Would you accept me?"

 

At first, Kyungsoo remained frozen. And then, as Baekhyun's words cleared to him, his eyes filled up. In that moment, Baekhyun knew how scared he must be of rejection. No wonder Kyungsoo had chosen to ignore it all instead of risking rejection. It was quite plausible too, if Baekhyun was still the same person anymore. But he had changed. And finally, Kyungsoo could see it too.

 

Red tears spilling over, Kyungsoo nodded. "Yes," he whispered. _"Yes..."_ And he grabbed Baekhyun's face in is hands too, kissing him all over, forehead, cheeks, eyes, nose and lips. 

 

For a while, all they could do was hold each other. 

 

But Baekhyun craved more. He had been starving for a whole month. He returned Kyungsoo's kisses with the same passion, pressing himself as close to him as he could in the space available. This position, he realized offered him interminable access to Kyungsoo's mouth. Since he was straddling him, he was a bit high up and Kyungsoo had to rest his head on the back of the couch to receive his kisses. Furthermore, Baekhyun could rub his groin on Kyungsoo's thigh, telling the vampire exactly what he did to him.

 

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to grab him and change their dynamics. He pressed Baekhyun to the sofa, hovering over him as his eyes darkened. "I don't want to hurt you."

 

Baekhyun smirked. "You won't. I trust you."

 

And then Kyungsoo went ballistic on him. He took his sweet time opening Baekhyun's shirt and unraveling his neck. All he could do was wrap his legs around Kyungsoo as he was introduced to that inquisitive tongue again. But unlike that night in the hotel, Kyungsoo was completely sane right now. Which meant, he paid undivided attention to every inch of Baekhyun's exposed skin; starting from his jaw line, to his neck, and the rise of his collarbone. 

 

For someone who was prone to losing control, Kyungsoo sure was patient. Baekhyun growled, getting more frustrated by the minute. _"Kyungsoo...!"_

 

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo asked, hovering over his nipples now. Then he ducked down and took the pink nub into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. And Baekhyun conveniently forgot what he was going to say. "Yes, Baekhyun?"

 

Baekhyun groaned. Kyungsoo's voice was illegal. There is no way his voice could sound even huskier than it usually was. In vain, he tried to search through his memories about what he wanted to say, and came up with a simple: "More..."

 

Kyungsoo grinned, toothily, his fangs flashing out. Baekhyun cussed. _I'm so screwed._ And for the life of him, he couldn't feel any regret.

 

True to his wishes, Kyungsoo speared a single moment to rid Baekhyun of his shirt completely. Now, he looked over his body with a calculating gaze. Baekhyun felt like he was an ant under the convex lens, his cock twitched to life.

 

"I don't hate your scars," Kyungsoo finally whispered. "I love them."

 

Baekhyun held back his tears. There was once a time he heated his own scars. But as he realized that these scars were nothing compared to the brutalities his family had to face before dying, he began to accept them. And then, after he met Kyungsoo and realized how perfect he was, Baekhyun started feeling a bit ashamed of his scars. Especially in this last month, he kept wondering if Kyungsoo had been repulsed by his damaged body. Now, Kyungsoo was killing away all of his fears... _again._

 

"I used to have scars too," Kyungsoo said, tracing his lips over the scar on Baekhyun's waist, the one Kyungsoo had stitched himself. "Before when I was a slayer. No matter how hard I fought, the vampires were always faster than me. I always got hurt, and I remember my mother chiding me constantly, making me take safe missions until I healed."

 

Baekhyun was so lost in Kyungsoo's story, and his lips on his skin that he barely had the ability to reply. Still, he reached over and cupped Kyungsoo's cheek in his palm, giving him silent encouragement. 

 

"But my scars disappeared once I turned into a vampire," Kyungsoo said with a shrug. "So don't think I'm unfamiliar with scars. I know what they represent, these scars are the proof of your skills, Baekhyun. And I love every one of them." Kyungsoo kissed his way back up, trailing the scar on Baekhyun's chest - faded now because of years, but still standing out against his pale skin - nosing Sehun's necklace aside, to uncover the scar completely. 

 

Once Kyungsoo reached his mouth, Baekhyun kissed him softly, tasting something sweet and cheesy. 

 

Kyungsoo pulled away with a soft smile. "Do you know which one is my favorite?"

 

Blinking, Baekhyun chuckled. It was one thing to accept that Kyungsoo didn't hate his scars, but entirely another to think Kyungsoo could have a favorite one. "No, which is it?"

 

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, and kissed his palm. It took Baekhyun a moment to remember that he had a cut-shaped scar on that palm. _Of all the things he could've picked..._

"This one," whispered Kyungsoo. "This scar saved my life."

 

Blushing Baekhyun yanked his hand away. "That's just... it wasn't anything... I was just..."

 

"Trying to save me? Trying to give me a chance to kill Raynon?" Kyungsoo guessed.

 

Baekhyun sniffed, suddenly impossibly self-conscious, which was funny because he was shirtless and laid bare to Kyungsoo already. Yet, Baekhyun was conscious of scars now.

 

 _Why do you do this to me, Kyungsoo? Why do you make me feel all this?_ He conveyed his confusion as he grabbed Kyungsoo in an other desperate kiss. He must have felt something, because Kyungsoo pulled away with a serious face.

 

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

 

"I'm thinking why?" Baekhyun whispered against Kyungsoo's lips. "Why me? You could've had anyone in the vampires as your mate. Why is it me?"

 

"A vampire can't choose his mate," Kyungsoo explained softly, stroking Baekhyun's hair away from his forehead. "It's a natural occurrence for us, like puberty is to humans. It isn't a choice, and we can't go against it. It's fate. Once our soul finds its other half, no mater who it is, it's impossible to ignore. All the signs were there, since I first met you. But it took me so long to figure out."

 

Baekhyun's eyes were wide with each word. _Fate..._ It was his fate to meet Kyungsoo. Somehow, it felt right. It explained the unnatural ache he felt deep inside his soul when they were apart. _Kyungsoo is the other half of my soul._

"Since then? Why, what did you feel?" he was curious, as to what the Assassin could've felt when all he kept thinking about was the ways in which to kill him.

 

"Your blood," Kyungsoo said. "when I was stitching your wound, I found your blood unusually attractive. That should've been my first warning, but I ignored it. Sometimes, amongst humans there are people who have unusually delicious blood. I thought you were one of those people. And later, the way I felt protective over you. I should've known it was unusual."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "Yes, you should've known. You are eight hundred years old, don't you have like knowledge of everything by now?"

 

Kyungsoo laughed, the sound of it thrilled Baekhyun, he captured Kyungsoo's face in his memory. 

 

"That's just it though. After eight hundred years of not a single candidate for mate, I had given up. I came to accept that perhaps this was my punishment. I took lives, and this was God's way of torturing me. I never even thought I could have you as a mate the first time we met. It didn't even occur to me."

 

Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo down again, kissing him but his mind whirled. What was it that Kyungsoo said that night? _"You can't imagine how long I've wanted something like this to happen to me..."_ He meant this.

 

"Well..." Baekhyun mumbled. "Now you have a mate. What do you think we should do? To carry on the mating process, I mean."

 

Kyungsoo frowned and pulled away. Baekhyun huffed, silently chiding himself for binging it up so soon. "But it is the next step for us, isn't it? You must think I'm a sex deprived flirt, but... I want to be there for you. I know, that you're hurting like this, it's because we ignored this for long, isn't it?"

 

"I want to wait until you've found out everything about life mates first. I want this, Baekhyun. More than anything. But if we start the process now, and in the end if you decided it's to much for you, then I don't know what I'll do. I think I might go crazy."

 

Baekhyun felt the pain of Kyungsoo's fears deep inside himself. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, holding him. "I won't change my mind, Kyungsoo. I want this too. You... I care about you, okay? You mean so much to me."

 

Taking a shuddering breath, Kyungsoo wrapped his own arms around Baekhyun too. "It isn't your fault, that I'm like this. It's my fault. That night at the festival, when I accidentally drank your blood, I doomed myself to this fate. In some ways, we already have finished step one."

 

"Drinking blood," Baekhyun guessed. "That's step one. And we've already finished it. But what happens... why do you look like this, if we've already completed one part?"

 

"Do you remember what happened the next morning?"

 

How could he ever forget? Kyungsoo had vomited. 

 

Baekhyun gasped, realizing. "My blood made you sick!"

 

Kyungsoo gasped too, then started laughing. Baekhyun was torn between awe at his laugher, and frustration because Kyungsoo wasn't explaining it. After several moments of laughing, Kyungsoo gasped, "Your blood didn't make me sick. But completing the first part means, for the rest of my life, I can only have your blood for survival. Another's blood becomes poison to me."

 

 _Poison..._ Baekhyun had a sudden vision of Kyungsoo licking Jongin's finger, and then vomiting on the snow-covered steps. "So if you drink someone else's blood... you _die?"_

 

"That's the short of it, yes."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, speechless. Now, Kyungsoo's appearance made sense. All this time, Kyungsoo had not taken a single drop of blood. If he took someone's blood, it meant certain death. _But if he doesn't have my blood, it means he still can't survive._  

 

Determined, Baekhyun snapped his fingers. "We're doing step one again! Now!"

 

Horrified, Kyungsoo stood up and jumped away. "No, I can't! What if I kill you?!"

 

In answer, Baekhyun searched at the underside of the tabletop in front of them. He kept weapons hidden all over his apartment, just in case. Sure enough, his hand touched the wooden hilt of a dagger. He drew it out and flashed the steel to Kyungsoo. "If you come close to killing me, I'll stab you in the palm. Trust me, it hurts, I know from experience."

 

Torn, Kyungsoo took a few step close. Then shook his head. "Let's not risk it anyway."

 

Baekhyun frowned. He had heard vaguely before that vampires bit each other often, because the act of biting was just as intimate as sex to them. Curious by nature, and now that his mate was a vampire with real, actual fangs, Baekhyun wanted to feel that level of intimacy. The sudden urge to feel those fangs inside him was raw and indissoluble. As was his urge to make Kyungsoo's illness go away.

 

He put the dagger to his neck, just the sharp tip, and made an incision. He felt as a clear drop of his blood spilled out. Kyungsoo's eyes darkened, fangs coming out. Still he didn't move. 

 

"I want this, Kyungsoo. I want you as my mate. And it kills me to see you starving," Baekhyun pleaded. "Please, Kyungsoo. Bite me."

 

Giving in, Kyungsoo stumbled forward, and settled in Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun inclined his head back on the couch rest, and smiled. "It's okay, Kyungsoo. I'm yours."

 

Kyungsoo's breaths hitched. "And I'm yours too," he whispered, and leaned down to lick the stray drop away.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He felt a moment of panic at letting a vampire drink from him. But this wasn't a vampire. This was Kyungsoo. And in an instant, he relaxed. He felt safer than he ever had.

 

Softly, Kyungsoo licked the area he wanted to bite, and then, Baekhyun flinched as Kyungsoo's fangs breached his skin, going in deeper. He felt the passage of those fangs right down to his toes.

 

As Kyungsoo drew his first sip, Baekhyun moaned in happiness. He felt, rather than saw, as their souls joined together.

 


	17. Giving You My Heart and Soul

 

KYUNGSOO WAS SHAKING as he came out of the Guild and went to the car. Joonmyun was in the passenger seat, but at his arrival, said, "Do you want me to drive?" 

 

Kyungsoo knew that he looked shaken, but he smiled with some effort. "I'll drive. Don't worry. It's just..." But he didn't know how to explain himself.

 

Joonmyun patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Was he the one?"

 

 _The One. You have no idea_. Kyungsoo simply grimaced, looking for the key and trying to ignore how badly his hands shook. Without even looking at Joonmyun, he could tell that the vampire already considered it a failure. Kyungsoo would agree with him, if not for his sudden encounter with Baekhyun today.

 

When he entered the HQ today, Kyungsoo was certain that he would be out of here within minutes. But things didn't go as planned. What with explaining things to the President, who was rightfully curious after a month's delay on their part, and trying to translate the code for them, he didn't realize that Baekhyun would return. The moment he entered the room, he was gone. He couldn't help but turn around. The sight of Baekhyun knocked the breath right out of him. He barely escaped, but he should've known really, Baekhyun was nothing if not persistent. 

 

Still... not in a million years did Kyungsoo consider that Baekhyun not only remembered the events of the festival, but he also returned his feelings. He didn't delude himself into thinking that Baekhyun's feelings could match his own exactly, that wasn't possible given that Baekhyun was only human. To Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was life itself now. To Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was someone he liked enough to get intimate with. Maybe, Baekhyun even felt something for him. It was more than Kyungsoo could ever hope for, it was certainly more than the hate he expected. Just the simple fact that Baekhyun liked him, liked kissing him, liked him enough to give him another chance, liked him even if he was a vampire, was enough for Kyungsoo. It was hope, simple and pure. It might end up in flames but knowing what he knew now, he owed Baekhyun an explanation.

 

Which was why, as soon as he returned home, he told Taekwoon about his plans for the night. "I'm going to tell him."

 

The King didn't ask what he meant. He knew. It looked like he would protest at first, but then he smiled softly. "I think that's the best option for you. I'm just glad, no matter what happens."

 

"What if he rejects me?" Kyungsoo whispered, trying not to be spiteful, but still. "Would you still be glad?"

 

Taekwoon frowned to himself, his eyes far away looking at something Kyungsoo couldn't see. "It's highly unlikely that he could reject you. No, I have faith." He heaved a huge sigh, his face shivering in an unusual, unfamiliar emotion. "Oh, now I know why everyone cries at the weddings!"

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. To which Taekwoon whispered, clutching his heart, "This is what it feels like to have your child fall in love and get married."

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, laughter rippling out unintended. "I'm not getting married! I'm just..."

 

"Once he accepts you, which he will," the King held up a finger, eyes sparkling mischievously, making his point, "it will be equivalent to you getting engaged, as is vampire custom. And once he joins with you, completing the mating process entirely, you will be considered married for life. It's all in the semantics, really. Mating, marrying."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. If he could still blush, he would be red as a tomato. It was such a strange thing. All his life he'd seen others mate, get married, and he'd taken it as something worth joking about. Now, he was going to be the focus of all the jokes, and he didn't know how to handle it.

 

"If he accepts," he reminded Taekwoon. "And if the vampire clans accept our mating."

 

"They will," Taekwoon winked. "You do realize that I'm a King? I can get them to your mating ceremony by force."

 

Kyungsoo didn't laugh this time. "You're the King. And now there's a Queen too."

 

That put a perceptible dent in Taekwoon's paternal happiness. His eyes darted. "Where's Joonmyun?"

 

"Getting himself fed. Probably trying to escape the devils." The devils, were the rest of Taekwoon's clan. Now that things were underway, more than half of the nobles have come out and pledged themselves to Taekwoon again. There were still a large number of nobles, minor nobles and lesser nobles that was missing. But Taekwoon's manor was now housing three nobles: Woobin, Jungseok, and Joonmyun; two minor nobles: Jongin and Irene; and Taekwoon's human adoptive servants. Excluding Kyungsoo, of course; he was the Assassin, a category of his own. 

 

Kyungsoo got up. "I'll go get him." But Taekwoon didn't acknowledge. He was deep in thought now. Kyungsoo left him to it, gave Joonmyun the message, and retreated into his room.

 

He lay down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. His mind replaying the meeting with Baekhyun. It was so obvious to get fooled, so easy. Then again, Baekhyun's dark circles, his breaking voice, his tears... it was all real. _Baekhyun missed me,_ he allowed himself to think. His heart jolted at the marvelous-ness of it. _He missed me, a vampire._ This particular thought only added to the jolting process. His heart now spoke a language of itself, and Kyungsoo was beginning to think this language was now becoming his mother tongue. This language of Baekhyun that his heart spoke so fluently now.

 

Pressing a hand to his chest, he said, _Calm down, please._ But his heart was too giddy, too optimistic because in just a few more hours, he would be with Baekhyun again. An event that he thought wasn't possible anymore - meeting Baekhyun again, had now became bizarrely and astoundingly possible, and Kyungsoo didn't know what to trust anymore. _Could I be this lucky? Fate... are you playing another game with me?_ He had known Fate almost as long as he had been around, and not once had Fate let him off easy. The current score stood thus; Fate: 2600, Kyungsoo: 0.5 (only because of today.)

 

He was not going to trust Fate, not now. But... he trusted Baekhyun, who was now his new religion.

 

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a soft voice, "Hyung, can I come in?" It was strangely weird for Kai to announce himself like this, so he waved in a hand.

 

Jongin settled himself next to him, also staring at the ceiling. Kyungsoo waited. 

 

"I heard you are going to meet him tonight," said his brother, his child. "Are you scared?"

 

Kyungsoo laughed, his eyes leaking red. He couldn't help it. Because despite all of his optimism, he was scared. Terrified. Tonight, Baekhyun could kill him with his words alone. But that wasn't why he was scared - and that scared him the most. The terror of hearing the words _'no'_ in Baekhyun's, his _God's,_ voice was greater than anything else. He'd prefer death before those words were even uttered. "I am," he admitted, trying to sound less pathetic.

 

Jongin moved closer till their shoulders were pressed together. A silent gesture of comfort, and Kyungsoo marveled. When did Jongin grow so much? Has it already been half  a century? Why did it felt like no time at all, now that he stood at the (probable) threshold of death? Or was this Jongin's new life now, a life that held Chanyeol dear? He knew from experience how a lifemate changed a person, look at Heechul and Hani. _Look at me._

 

"Don't be," said Jongin, sounding helplessly positive. "Chanyeol told me about him, and it seemed like he missed you just as much as you missed him. I guess that means something positive, right?"

 

"Until I tell him about our destiny as mates."

 

Jongin bit his lips. He had no positive outlook on that. Instead, he said, "I'm meeting Chanyeol tonight, as well."

 

Kyungsoo turned his head. "Are you scared?"

 

"Duh." Jongin attempted at humor, and Kyungsoo chuckled lightly. "If we... I mean... in case... we do end up unlucky." Clearing his throat, he went on, "I'd like it if we leave together." 

 

Kyungsoo turned more until he could pull Jongin to himself. "I'd like that too."

 

From the doorway, Taekwoon said, "Then so will I."

 

From behind him, Joonmyun said, "You can't. You're the King."

 

"Then I leave you my position."

 

Joonmyun looked like he wanted to hit Taekwoon. "I'm not qualified."

 

"You will be in about ten years," Taekwoon went on, ignoring Joonmyun's pained face. "Once you are a Blackblood, nobody will fight your claim. Besides, how can I sit around and do nothing while both my children are headed to death."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, your majesty," grumbled Jongin. "I did say _if."_

 

"We are your children too," added Joonmyun over the sound of Taekwoon trying not to laugh.

 

While they  slipped into soft but pointed quarreling, Kyungsoo smiled at the ceiling. Now, it felt like home. Taekwoon threatening the hopelessly straight Joonmyun with the Crown, Joonmyun trying to make Taekwoon see reason (or a psychiatrist) completely obvious that he was being fooled, and Jongin trying to make things worse by sarcasm. The only thing that lacked now was Heechul snapping pictures, Hani grabbing a hidden knife in her belt in case anyone tried to get funny, and Irene observing everything from a safe point with a smirk. Even though Irene was here now, peeking in through the doorway, and Heechul and Hani were still missing, replaced by Woobin and Jungseok in their rooms somewhere, it was the closest that Kyungsoo felt to being at peace since their return.

 

What bittersweet feeing it was. Just like his heart right now. _Baekhyun. Just what have you done to me?_

.

.

 

JONGIN LEFT FOR Chanyeol's apartment almost an hour after Kyungsoo left for Baekhyun's. Chanyeol lived in a three roomed home, really, and it was a mockery of a studio apartment with actual walls. It looked like he wanted a few mismatched boxes to live in, for most part. But even mismatched, Jongin was a little in love with the apartment already. He loved the sitting room with it's large window overlooking the streets and a faint outline of Han river; he loved the kitchen, with everything on the floor for some strange reason, even the stove; he loved Chanyeol's bedroom that looked like a library, closet and an eruption all at the same time; he loved how Chanyeol's walls were not painted but cluttered with newspaper clippings, pictures, maps, names, weird post-its with self-reflective questions and reminders in Chanyeol's urgent handwriting _(Eldorado is real? What's the purpose of UV bullets when it doesn't actually contain the dawn or dusk? Where the ever-living fuck is Waldo? Baekhyun's allergic to raspberry candies? Yura's spawns due at 0500, send for back up and Snickers. What's the real reason behind the Byun massacre? Buy a pink t-shirt on Wednesday. ~~Mom's pregnant, tell Yura~~ False alarm. Team Kangin needs to back off of cafeteria sandwiches. Ulsan meet compromised. Catch up on my drama. Who erased Baekhyun's memories? Bananas will ruin the world, Bananas are vegetated vampires. Who killed Baekhyun's family? Get new guitar strings.)_ and of all things, Spiderman quotes! The best thing though, was Chanyeol himself. The whole place reeked of him, of mint and cigarette smoke, that intoxicating scent of his blood.

 

The first time Chanyeol invited him to his place was three days after Hwacheon. It was to discuss more about Jongin's intentions. That's exactly how he worded it: "What are your intentions with me, Jongin?" It sounded suggestive, and while Jongin certainly had gone there, he knew why Chanyeol asked. If it was up to him, he'd ignore it forever. It was known to happen in history, but only for a while.

 

There were hundred, if not more, incidences recorded where the vampire ignored their mate, only to lose every sense of control in the most dangerous and apocalyptic ways that resulted with one of the mate's death. Jongin knew of a vampire in Indian clan who had ignored his lifemate for thirty years, only to kill her on sight the minute they crossed paths, so gone he was with bloodlust and the urge to claim her. When he came to, he went raving mad, and burned himself, his whole house and his whole clan down to ashes in repentance. It caused a huge political and public mess for Taekwoon he remembered, 78 vampires burned, all of a single and only clan in India.

 

So he told Chanyeol. "My intentions are dependant on you. I'll do what you intend." In answer, Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully; and somehow they parted ways in peace.

 

The second time, Chanyeol intended for them to meet again. Jongin's whole world shattered in the best ways possible that night. Had they spent hours, or years, kissing? Jongin had no memory, expect that he tasted Chanyeol's sweet, sweet lips to his heart's content. He came close to biting him several times, of course, but the thing with Chanyeol was that he was really, very strong for a human. Or maybe Jongin was weak when it came to him. Each time at the verge of insanity, Chanyeol pulled him back with a firm voice, and even firmer hands straying down the hem of his jeans, shattering Jongin even more.

 

The third time went bats because of Chanyeol's stupid logic of protecting his brother on the life of Jongin's. Jongin could do anything for Chanyeol, but they were not connected as mates yet, not like Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were. There was a limit to how much he could sacrifice for Chanyeol just yet. 

 

And he was here now, scared. Chanyeol was going to have to explain himself. In his call this afternoon, he sounded so tired and fed up. Jongin had to know that Chanyeol understood where they stood, as mates, and as brothers to their respective charges. It was cruel of him, but tonight, whatever happens, Jongin was going to make Chanyeol choose. It was either the four of them, tangled in a same kind of complicated mess. Or it was the four of them suffering alone, apart from each other. He knew Chanyeol would choose Baekhyun's safety over everything. Over me. But he had to mention the elephant in the room, while they still had hope of getting away from each other and this damming fate.

 

Taking a deep, bracing breath, he knocked on the door. Almost at once, the door flew open. Chanyeol had been obviously and anxiously awaiting him.

 

The moment Jongin rested his eyes on his mate, the entire world ceased to matter. It's just been days since their argument, and already, it felt like they were meeting each other after decades. Now that he finally looked upon Chanyeol, Jongin realized his own heart in one blinding moment of realization. _I missed him._

 

Chanyeol, who looked like he'd been having trouble sleeping, had been also reconciling himself with the reality of Jongin actually standing in front of his doorstep, but he quickly collected himself after staring for a while. "Come in, please."

 

Jongin tried not to melt at the sound of his voice, etched in scars of nervousness and uncertainties. He tried to ignore the throbbing of his heart against his ribcage, as he stepped in and Chanyeol softly closed the door behind him.

 

With deliberate slowness they made a few step journey into Chanyeol's sitting space, a plush leather couch in front of the giant overlooking window and the T.V. screen. Jongin sat down gingerly, noting faintly that Chanyeol's walls were now added up with newer post-its, newspaper clippings, map markers and CCTV photos. 

 

Chanyeol shuffled towards the laying down kitchen, knelt to make a beverage that involved mixing water in two to three powders and sugar. He came back to the couch holding two glasses filled with yellow-orange drink that made Jongin think of the summer. It wasn't summer, it was February the fifth, and cold lived as Chanyeol's living shadow in the apartment. Still, he accepted the glass and took a cautious sip. An orange-mango-lemon cocktail of sorts. It did nothing to clam his nerves or his heart.

 

Chanyeol inhaled, the only warning that he was about to say something. "I'm going to apologize to you now, Jongin. I'm not good at apologies and I hardly ever mess things up in a way that requires apology, and I still think I was  justified in asking what I asked you before. But I don't think that I can stand it if you suddenly decided to leave me. I think I might suffocate and die. So here goes." He put his untouched drink down. "I'm really sorry for what I said."

 

Jongin was gone the moment Chanyeol said that he didn't want him to leave. But he knew exactly why Chanyeol couldn't apologize for it. In his own heart, Chanyeol had been trying to protect Baekhyun from all sorts of potential turn of events that could cause permanent hurt. If there was still a chance to save Kyungsoo, Jongin would do the same. But there wasn't any chance left, not when Kyungsoo had already taken Baekhyun's blood.

 

He had to know, though. "What made you realize, finally?"

 

"I saw them today, at the HQ," Chanyeol replied, looking less than himself somehow. He was like a faded drawing already, subdued and Jongin's heart ached to take him in his embrace and save him from everything. "You said that the affects of this connection wouldn't hurt Baekhyun because he's human, but I saw them. They were... they were dying a little by every second. But once Kyungsoo gave in and kissed Baekhyun, I saw him actually breath for the first time in a month. He was suffering before, silently, alone."

 

Chanyeol paused, looking down at his large hands. "Looking at him was painful. It was like he hated everything and the last time I saw him like that was when he was a kid, mourning his family's death. Through the years, his desire for revenge grew but he was starting to become human, you know? He talked, he had acquaintances, sometimes he actually laughed too. But the last month, away from Kyungsoo, he became a shadow of old Baekhyun again, distant and lonely and just... dead. I hated watching him like that. And I wondered, if you ever left me, would I also suffer like that? Is this what it means to be mate? Does our lives depend on each other entirely?"

 

"Yes," Jongin sighed, blinking away the tears that threatened. "Now you know why I said it would kill Kyungsoo."

 

"It'll kill Baekhyun too, right?"

 

Jongin swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "Eventually. Not much hope is left once you chop off someone's soul into shreds."

 

"Ah," Chanyeol smiled weakly. He looked incredibly vulnerable in his off-white T and faded grey slacks with shower rumpled red hair. "That's what it was. I knew I felt distinctly painful somewhere inside."

 

Jongin looked away. Seeing Chanyeol like this was doubly bad; not only he wanted to comfort him but it also made him want to discard his plans of mutual suicide with Kyungsoo. Of course, if Kyungsoo got rejected by Baekhyun, but that seemed less likely considering the eye witness account of Chanyeol. Instead, he asked, "So what are your intentions now?"

 

That changed Chanyeol within seconds. He sat up straight from his vulnerable slouch and met Jongin's eyes with fierce determination. "Now I intend for us to complete our bond."

 

Jongin sighed. "You have no idea of what it would mean to me as a vampire, do you?"

 

"I know, Jongin. I know you will be unable to consume anyone else's blood once you've tasted mine. I know you will never be able to get physically attracted to anyone else once we've had sex. I know you will be mine completely and utterly. Just as I would be yours."

 

"Only if you were also a vampire. I'd depend upon you for blood, sex, protection but while you're still human you'll never be dependent upon me in the same way." Jongin wanted to scream. He was trying to help Chanyeol, saving him the trouble. "It's going to become extremely boring and burdening to you within months if not less."

 

"That doesn't matter," Chanyeol said, coming closer. "I have decided to belong to you as well. Even if I have to give up my humanity."

 

Jongin's heart stopped at once, then started up again with a frenzy. "You'll do that for me? But why...?"

 

At that, Chanyeol finally smiled a genuine smile. "Because I am not sure if I could live without you anymore. Because, you oblivious idiot, I think I'm falling for you."

 

Jongin cried first. It was the pathetic, baby-bawling that he gotten rid of after his years as a Greenblood under the watchful training of Kyungsoo and Irene. But unlike those times, he wasn't crying because of panic. He was crying because he was absolutely, unbelievably, happy. His lifemate wanted him back. His lifemate was falling in love with him too! This was heaven.

 

Chanyeol reached for him and pressed Jongin to his chest and just held him. He cried next, his tears falling on Jongin's cheeks as they held each other and just cried with joy and relief and love. Their souls had yet to become one, in any way beyond the physical, but they were overwhelmed by the mere acceptance of it, by the anticipation. 

 

This was what it felt like to be happy. This was what it felt like to find the other half of one's soul, one's life.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO GOT TO Baekhyun's apartment building a lot earlier than the decided time. He waited in the car, watching the passerbys. Now, that the moment had finally come, he was petrified. A voice in his head told him to leave, now while he still had a chance. Another voice, louder, told him to man the fuck up and get to Baekhyun immediately. 

 

Finally he got moving, grabbing the diner he'd carefully prepared. He'd been eating next to nothing these days - and earlier Baekhyun looked starved too - so he'd thought of eating a meal together. It was pretty easy to find where he lived, Kyungsoo followed the familiar scent up to Baekhyun's door.

 

Before Baekhyun opened the door, Kyungsoo dreaded that he was going to be rejected. And when the door finally opened, Kyungsoo forgot everything. His worries, his logic - even his name.

 

Baekhyun looked perfect in his blue clothes, deliciously tight jeans, a formfitting shirt, and the bright eyes. There were other, million adjectives that came to mind, but Kyungsoo had no idea how he could put names to them, or in which language. Instead, they both just admired each other silently.

 

"Ah... Hi," Baekhyun blushed magnificently as he said that.

 

The flame of hope strengthened in his chest. Smiling he said, "Hey."

 

The next few minutes, watching Baekhyun's soldier-like house, admiring Baekhyun's living space, admiring Baekhyun as he moved in the kitchen finding dishes, all felt like a dream. A mesmerizing, sweet dream. Their meal together was pure torture, charged with sexual tension and feather light, accidental touches. Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun close enough but he knew he wasn't allowed to touch him completely. _Not yet._ And his blood. _Goddamn_ his blood, was it getting delicious by the minute or was he too hungry?

 

"We need to talk."

 

And these words were enough to falter the flame. Kyungsoo was ready to explain himself, but the fear came back with fervor. He knew what Baekhyun was going to say, to ask, but it still felt dreadful.

 

"Why did you use your intent that night, Kyungsoo? If you hated what happened between us... you could've just said so."

 

How he hated himself for making Baekhyun feel this way. If it was anyone but Baekhyun, anyone who actually deserved the pain and the burden of being a vampire's mate. But the fact that Baekhyun was a slayer, and thus, was not aware of many of the things about vampire lifestyle still remained like a gaping chasm between them. Before he could tell him the truth, Kyungsoo had to know; prepare Baekhyun as well as prepare himself.

 

So began the quiz. And it was apparent that he'd have to walk Baekhyun through the whole thing because being lifemates was a lot more than just making babies together. Much more.

 

The little morsel about Chanyeol knowing things definitely set Baekhyun off even though he tried to hide it. Kyungsoo smelled his anger, however, it sharpened the scent of Baekhyun's blood.

 

And so, the truth was told.

 

"No."

 

Kyungsoo flinched. The word he dreaded Baekhyun would utter, was uttered. It felt worst than he ever imagined. Much worse. He closed his eyes and went on with the speech he'd mentally rehearsed. If he was just another vampire, and Baekhyun just another human lifemate, he'd have claimed Baekhyun with or without consent. But he respected Baekhyun too much. This slayer meant so much to him. _He's everything now._

 

Even though it was a clear rejection, Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a choice, an option. "If you want to accept me as your mate... please say so. If you... want to... reject... then I'll take you up on your promise."

 

"What are you going to ask me to do if I reject, Kyungsoo?"

 

"I'll have to ask you to kill me," whispered Kyungsoo, hating himself for putting that burden on Baekhyun. But if he was rejected, well... "A vampire rejected by his mate is dead anyway."

 

Kyungsoo ducked his head and waited for the final blow. And when Baekhyun straddled him, his head came up with a gasp. And then Baekhyun said something, although it took Kyungsoo ages to figure out the words, and their meaning. And then it took his brain several moments to actually process that meaning.

 

 _Not rejected not rejected not rejected not rejected._ Tears, they came first, and then the realization. Baekhyun had accepted. And Baekhyun was asking him now. "Would you accept me?"

 

"Yes..." said Kyungsoo, because what else could he say. "Yes," he said as he grabbed Baekhyun (he was allowed to touch this divine creature now) and kissed, kissed, kissed him.

 

Baekhyun kissed back. Hands tangling in shirts, fingers knotting in hair, teeth clacking against fangs, tastes mixing together, tongues battling. And soon enough, all sanity was in shreds, and Kyungsoo was telling Baekhyun everything he'd been keeping to himself. He barely remembered taking Baekhyun's shirt off, and soon enough he was worshipping Baekhyun and his perfect scars with the reverence he deserved, and his mate was writhing against him, asking him to drink his blood. Kyungsoo fought with everything he had, of course, and he was a valiant solider. But in the end, what was he really, in front of a divine being like Baekhyun? _Nothing._ He was not even a speck.

 

So when Baekhyun defeated him completely, with nothing but a blade to his throat, a drop of his blood, Kyungsoo fell in every way possible. "Please, Kyungsoo. Bite me." There was no way he could go against the word of his god now.

 

"It's okay, Kyungsoo. I'm yours." This was Baekhyun, generous, kind, glorious. A worthy god indeed.

 

"And I'm yours too," Kyungsoo pledged himself. 

 

And then he bit in.

 

It was heaven. The nectar of god. The binding of their souls.

 

Kyungsoo drank deep, filling himself to the brim. It was like cherries bursting in his mouths, fireworks and thunderstorms running through his veins. What he remembered of Baekhyun's blood paled in comparison to the rich, fresh taste of it. lifemates couldn't survive on another's blood after they have partaken in each others - now he knew _why._ He'd rather die of thirst than try to taste someone else when Baekhyun was this luscious, this stimulating and nourishing. He'd rather not be a vampire at all if it meant he had to take another's blood for endurance anymore. He wanted to drink more and more, but even as strength flooded his system, he was aware of Baekhyun's rising pulse. 

 

Slowly, feeling like he had earned this level of trust now, he allowed his zehr to enter Baekhyun's system. It could be a dangerous thing, if Kyungsoo was an out-of-control vampire. During feeding, zehr acted as a remedy against the pain and bloodloss. Zehr would travel through Baekhyun and refill him on every level, all that Kyungsoo was taking, would be replenished within twenty-four hours. Used as a weapon, zehr was lethal. But between lifemates, it was a blessing.

 

Slowly, he took his fangs out of Baekhyun's neck. And realized how very hard they both were. This was also a side effect of blood sharing, but they'd been hard before that.

 

Now though, with zehr swimming in his system, Baekhyun was desperately aroused. His mouth was slack, a trail of drool escaping down his chin, as he gazed up at Kyungsoo with heavy eyes. There was a reproach there, and shock too.

 

"I didn't know," Baekhyun sighed, slowly reaching for Kyungsoo with his trembling hands. Kyungsoo leaned down and touched his forehead to Baekhyun's, sighing too. "That it would feel like this!"

 

"Like what?" Kyungsoo asked. He had many adjectives in his head again, all of them to praise the flavor and delectableness of Baekhyun's blood, but he was curious as to what Baekhyun wanted to say in this situation.

 

"Biting," Baekhyun said finally, licking his lips. "It felt very, very good."

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head, nose brushing Baekhyun's. "Were you expecting it to be anything but?"

 

"We've always been told that vampire's bite is dangerous. I've been bitten during various missions and I know it hurts. But this was..." Baekhyun groaned so filthily Kyungsoo nearly attacked him again. _"God,_ this was... I don't even have words."

 

Maybe it was the final nail in the coffin of their fate, or maybe it was Baekhyun's blood revitalizing him, Kyungsoo was full of mischief and want all of a sudden. He snapped his hips down, grinding down hard. Baekhyun made that sound again, eyes rolling back in his skull. "Arousing? Sexy?" he suggested some words.

 

"Fucking insane!" Baekhyun responded, hanging between lust and rage. "Now, are you going to do anything to me or not?"

 

 _Do anything._ Kyungsoo's head swam. Baekhyun had no idea what he was saying, giving him free reign so easily. But he smiled, suddenly unafraid. They were lifemates now. Nothing could ever change that. _Ever._ And as to Baekhyun's question (invitation?), well he wanted to do something, all right.

 

"I want to taste you," he said. "All over."

 

Baekhyun whined, kicking his leg. "You just tasted me all over what more could you possibly...  WOOOOAAHHH!"

 

Kyungsoo had picked Baekhyun up, thrown him over his shoulder, and set off in search of a large flat surface, preferably a bed, where he can speared Baekhyun open, tear him to pieces, and taste each of the piece to his heart's content. He finally found Baekhyun's bedroom and frowned. Baekhyun had a single bed. Not enough space. But it'll have to do for now.

 

"Hey what in the hell- Omph!" Kyungsoo threw Baekhyun down and started stripping.

 

Baekhyun rolled over, on his back and opened his mouth to yell something but stopped. He watched keenly as Kyungsoo opened each of the button on his button-down maroon shirt. "Is this a strip tease? Are we seriously doing that first? Because I still have my pants on and I can strip way, way better than you can..."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "I'm not teasing. I am thinking."

 

And it was true. If he was going to taste Baekhyun indisputably, he had to be strategic about it. Left to his own devices, he'd probably eat Baekhyun whole, he might even take months if not days. He had to make this experience as pleasurable and gratifying for both of them as possible. Thus, thinking things through it was.

 

Baekhyun's eyebrows went up. "You are thinking. About this. Okaaay..."

   

It was Baekhyun's tone that got to Kyungsoo first, and he knew he was doing something wrong. He frowned, and Baekhyun made a noise of impatience.

   

Mortification welled up suddenly, and Kyungsoo stopped at the last button of his shirt, feeling like he was caught in the middle of an act that was probably foolish. He wasn't good enough, and Baekhyun knew that now. He wasn't good enough for this, and had been trying to think, when apparently thinking wasn't even required.

 

Baekhyun perked up at his dejected expression. "Kyungsoo?"

   

Instead of wallowing, Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun, grabbing both of his beautiful hands, he kissed each of his fingertips. He was a fast learner, at least, that he could assure Baekhyun of. "It seems like," he began, then cleared his throat. "That you've done this before. So I guess, we'll have to do this on your terms."

   

Baekhyun tilted his head, confused. "What are you... saying?"

   

Kyungsoo swallowed his anger. The idea that Baekhyun had allowed others to be intimate with him was enraging. "I'm not used to this. And it's painfully obvious I have a lot to learn. Maybe... you could teach me?"

   

Baekhyun's lips parted, shocked. Kyungsoo looked down, ashamed again. Here he was, ready to try something with Baekhyun and it turned out his idea could have easily failed, for Baekhyun who was far too competent at this apparently. Far too bold, and brazen. 

   

"Hey... Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun lifted his chin up with a finger, forcing him to meet his eyes. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. "In the pure linguistic sense, yes. I am." _Because my heart, body  and soul were dead, until you._

Baekhyun sighed and Kyungsoo wanted to cry. He was so mortified he wanted to split the earth open and disappear. But then Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him, tongue on tongue, teeth on fangs, blood taunting their taste buds. It was passionate and liquefying. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Baekhyun murmured against Kyungsoo's lips, "Do it your way then. I want to know how you wanted to taste me."

 

"But what if I'm not good at it?"

 

At this Baekhyun smiled, and opened the last of Kyungsoo's button, pushing the maroon shirt off. "I'm pretty sure I'll come if you just touched me, Kyungsoo. Don't you know, can't you feel? I've wanted you too long."

 

Kyungsoo blinked, his heart jumping for joy. "Me too. So long, so long I've waited, you have no idea." _Years and years and years._

  

And then, Baekhyun laid back down, watching as Kyungsoo stripped off the rest of his clothes too. Baekhyun swallowed, eyes widening as more and more Kyungsoo's skin was revealed.

 

Then suddenly looking shy, Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun out of his pants and boxers. 

 

The transformation was sharp and sudden. One moment Kyungsoo was uncertain and shy, hoping that his actions were acceptable to his god, and the next his whole personality bent towards Baekhyun's glorious body as every last bit was exposed. 

   

Baekhyun was perfect, he'd known that much. But now he had the confirmation. He grabbed both of Baekhyun's thighs and spread him open, watching, worshipping him with his hungry eyes. _Breathtaking._ Baekhyun was a deity indeed.

   

Baekhyun's face flushed under Kyungsoo's unflinching admiration. He tried to pull the sheet upon himself, and squeaked when Kyungsoo finally touched him, whimpering as Kyungsoo slowly traced a light scar in the inside of his thigh with an inquisitive thumb, slowly making his way towards where it ached the most. But he stopped short of touching Baekhyun's perfect cock, and instead found another of the scars he'd yet to taste. It was close to the back of left thigh, nearly stretching towards Baekhyun's hip. Kyungsoo followed it with his tongue, and then zeroed in on another scar and moved there. 

  

Now that he had Baekhyun revealed to him so completely, now that he was bare to Baekhyun too, he was going to take his time commemorating everything. For once he was thankful for his accursed memory - he wanted to remember this moment forever.

 

Baekhyun was making noises that were music to him, and they were getting loud and impatient. He licked dozens of small scarps and old scars and scars that weren't even scars just skin, all over Baekhyun's thighs, his hip bone, his navel. He licked and tasted everywhere, everywhere but Baekhyun's cock that was starting to weep, pink and erect between them.

 

"Hell, Kyungsoo, just fuck me already!" Baekhyun bristled, glaring and pleading all at once.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes sharpened as he met Baekhyun's desperate glare. His god was terribly arrogant. Sometimes, arrogance needed to be silenced. Kyungsoo crawled up, their bodies sliding together into place, perfect puzzle pieces, and silenced Baekhyun with his fangs, and tongue and lips. Baekhyun's arms came around him, then his legs, and he started bucking against Kyungsoo's cock, desperate for a release. Kyungsoo hissed into Baekhyun's mouth, biting down on his lower lips, his fangs piercing through like studs. Baekhyun stilled, but just enough for Kyungsoo to grab his hips and prevent him from bucking against him any further. 

 

"Kyung-SOO!" Baekhyun screamed around his impaled lower lip. There were frustrated tears in his eyes. Kyungsoo knew these tears were harmless, but Baekhyun's nonetheless. Taking his fangs out of Baekhyun's lip, he licked his cheeks clean, tasting the salty tears and cataloguing the taste into his Baekhyun schema. 

 

"I'm going crazy," moaned Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. 

 

"Going crazy?" he asked, shocked. "I already am crazy. Because of you." Kyungsoo kissed him again, finally releasing his hips. "For you."

 

Now Baekhyun's legs came around him again, and after a few shy advances, he reached down and grabbed Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo was too lost in Baekhyun's mouth and his tongue and his taste to save himself this time.

 

As Baekhyun slowly started stroking him, Kyungsoo tried to hold on and not bite Baekhyun again. He was soothing the lower lip with his tongue even as he kissed him. And then Baekhyun shifted his hips in another way, a new way, and grabbed both their cocks in a tight fist. Kyungsoo's eyes bulged at the intense heat that went through him then. His heart started up so violently that he was sure he'd experienced three consecutive heart attacks.

 

And then they were moving. Experience was nothing when it came to two bodies moving together, led with instincts and guided by the need and desire for each other. Their mouths found a rhythm, matching the tune of their frantic hip thrusts. It was a strange song, eerie and violent, blood and velvet. It was the song of their souls, reflecting their lives, their pains, their losses, their loneliness, their sins, their bloody hands and countless lives taken, their hopes, their futures. It was their song, and they sang with all their hearts.

 

And finally, Kyungsoo knew why people were so obsessed with sex. He knew now why the mated vampire couples couldn't keep their claws off each other. It was because of this intimacy, this song, this explosive release.

 

Baekhyun came first, shouting into their eternal kiss, trembling as if he couldn't keep a hold on his body and soul. The scent of him, the sharp slap of his hot release against his body, threw Kyungsoo into a sensory overdrive. It was already too much, the heat, the desire, the bloodlust, the taste of his mate lingering still. Adding Baekhyun's pleasure into it just sweetened the deal. Kyungsoo came hard, and experienced another series of heart attacks, stopping, thumping, stopping, thumping, dying, living, again and again and again.

 

 "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Baekhyun was screaming at the top of his breath, clutching Kyungsoo close like he was going to disappear. "I think I'm officially gone. Shit, shit, shiiit! Are we dead?"

 

Kyungsoo frowned, pressed against Baekhyun's heaving chest. He could hear his heartbeats so: "No, you aren't."

 

"I almost died," Baekhyun assured him, voice raw with all the screaming. "My heart stopped, I'm not even joking."

 

Kyungsoo looked up, wiping the trail of sweat from Baekhyun's forehead, face, neck with his tongue. "Stop freaking out. It would've been worse if we actually had sex."

 

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. A couple of emotions crossed his face then, dazed out pleasure, confusion, amazement, disbelief. Then he was angry. "YOU... YOU mean it's going to feel even more extreme! That's... fucking INSANE!"

 

"I did remind you that we have to be careful, for your sake. You're a toothpick in my hands, Baekhyun."

 

Clutching Kyungsoo tighter still, his heart calming, Baekhyun grumbled, "Between toothpicks and thunderstorms, I'm pretty sure I prefer being compared to the thunderstorms."

 

Kyungsoo pressed his forehead against Baekhyun, smiling. "I could easily break you like a toothpick, Baekhyun, if I get carried away. But, I know what you mean. I've always heard how powerful it is between lifemates, and only now I'm beginning to understand it. It's going to get much, much intense."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, still shocked. "Death by sex. Talk about humiliating!"

 

"I would be honored to die of sex, if it's with you."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, a smile finally played at his lips. "Easy for you to say. You're already dead."

 

But Kyungsoo was distracted again. This time, he was staring at the splattering of cum on their stomachs, his desire to taste flaring again.

 

Baekhyun followed his gaze and groaned, "Oh, God, no! I'm emptied out. I can't again. I'm going to die."

 

At this, Kyungsoo chuckled. "If you do, I promise I'll bring you back as a vampire. So don't even worry about it."

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, probably to say something degrading about vampires, but Kyungsoo swallowed his cock whole, silencing his arrogant god yet again. His whole body jerked at the sharp, electric taste of Baekhyun's cum. 

 

It was as he feared. His desire for Baekhyun was going to grow worse now that he knew all of his flavors, now that he had partaken his forbidden blood. But as Baekhyun became hard in his mouth again, Kyungsoo rejoiced. _Not forbidden to me. Not anymore._ Baekhyun was his now. His life, heart and soul.

 

By the time Baekhyun figured out that Kyungsoo didn't have a gag reflex, that Kyungsoo had swallowed him down his throat completely, it was too late. Baekhyun babbled mindlessly, screaming swear words that were definitely going to get the neighbors angry, as Kyungsoo mapped every vein and ridge of his cock with his tongue, every blemish with his lips, and sucked without stopping. He didn't need to breathe, he didn't want to gag, he just wanted to taste that electrifying cum. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked and sucked. And sure enough, Baekhyun came again, this time right in his mouth.

 

And he was screaming Kyungsoo's name.

 

It was heaven. It was beyond heaven.

 

At once Kyungsoo knew what he'd been missing out on. He thought being lifemates was a joke, a thing of laughter. He'd certainly laughed at Heechul a lot, being lifemates with his mortal enemy. But now he knew why Heechul just brushed it off, telling them, "You'll get it, someday." He got it now. This feeling of completion that filled him was the evidence of his bond with Baekhyun. He was a vampire with a complete soul now, with a reason to live eternally if it meant caring for Baekhyun, protecting him, and loving him.

  

In the entirety of his useless existence, he had finally found a calling. Being loyal to Taekwoon and becoming his Assassin had never been a choice - it had been a debt, a duty. Becoming Baekhyun's lifemate, this was the real reason for his existence, for his power, his status, and everything that was now past. All the events in his past seemed to line up again, and suddenly, he could see that it had all been a struggle towards this moment, when he became one with his soul mate. 

 

Fate had been torturing him, slaying him, disappointing him, all in the preparation of this moment. Because now that he was Baekhyun's - his whole life was going to change. For better, he knew, he believed. Kyungsoo the King's Assassin was no more. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's lifemate, his devotee for eternity, was his new identity.

 

As Baekhyun grabbed for him, lost for words after such an intense orgasm, Kyungsoo went willingly and they held on to each other.

 

When they drifted into soft sleep, Baekhyun whispered, "Stay with me." Kyungsoo couldn't have left if his life depended on it.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP to the most beautiful sight imaginable. Kyungsoo was curled up next to him, arms around him, legs tangled. Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes, or his luck. The thoughts - _I let a_   _vampire drink my blood. I_   _let a_   _vampire suck me off_ \- were far away. Instead, all he could think was this: _Kyungsoo, this wonderful, amazing, powerful being, is my lifemate._

 

How crazy was that?

 

There was a little bit time left in sunrise, so Baekhyun checked carefully that the curtains were firmly shut. Kyungsoo was safe.

 

Then, he went back to admiring Kyungsoo as he slept, a sleep of death. He couldn't feel Kyungsoo breathing. But cautiously, he placed his head on Kyungsoo's naked chest, and listened. There was only silence.

 

He frowned, blinking. 

 

During the blood drinking last night, there was a wild minute when their chests were pressed together and Baekhyun thought he felt Kyungsoo's heart beating as fast as his own. It was an intense minute, his mind was half occupied with his raging erection, and half insane with pleasure thrumming through his body because of Kyungsoo's fangs in his neck, that he couldn't ask Kyungsoo about what he felt. The events that followed - Baekhyun's face went red with the memories - had left no room for logical discussion whatsoever. 

 

But now, he wondered. Was it a trick of his mind?

 

Another thing that bothered him was his own reaction to everything. He was attracted to Kyungsoo worst than a heart attack, that much was certain. But even so, Baekhyun had had sex more times than he cared to remember, he wasn't an untouched virgin like Kyungsoo was (another bit of knowledge that both puzzled and delighted him). He knew that sex was intense. But still, it was something else entirely when Kyungsoo touched and kissed him. He'd never felt so hot and sensitive as last night. He'd nearly screamed himself raw in pleasure.

 

Was it because of Kyungsoo, and his own feelings towards him? Or was it the effect of blood drinking? Or, his hand grabbed Sehun's necklace around his neck, was it because they were lifemates? Whatever the reason, it had to be because of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo who got to him like nothing and nobody else.

 

Fingering the necklace, he was suddenly reminded of Sehun's last moments. A vampire without his lifemate, begging to be killed, begging to be released. _If something ever happened to me, would Kyungsoo become like Sehun too? Would he also beg for death?_ He didn't know, but his mind conjured up the image for him. In the image, there was Kyungsoo, pleading for mercy and death, crying bloody tears.

 

Something ached in his soul, and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, scared. _No, that will never happen._ He would make sure of it.

 

He thought about what Kyungsoo said, there were things he didn't know, things that Chanyeol knew. He groaned, suddenly upset. He hated when he fought with Chanyeol but Chanyeol was an asshole first so really, he was not to be blamed. He was going to talk to his brother dear, and also tell him about Kyungsoo.

 

Fate was so strange. Before tonight, Baekhyun had no aspirations to live beyond the completion of his revenge. Even if the fight didn't kill him, he was planning on ending his life at the end of it all, so he could join his family.

 

And now, he had a reason to live. A new motivation to survive because Kyungsoo was dependant on him, on his blood. He was inexplicably happy to be of use to someone so powerful like Kyungsoo, to be there for him at all. And knowing Kyungsoo was going to be there for him too, that maybe there was hope still even after he had achieved his revenge, it was a great feeling. It was almost breathtaking.

 

He was not going to force Kyungsoo to leave his friends or his King, but if they had a future together, then Baekhyun was going to try for the sake of it. He was going to try for Kyungsoo.

 

And also, his heart jolted because he was... He didn't know what he was yet. He knew there was a reason why he felt like he couldn't breath when he thought of Kyungsoo going away. There was a reason beyond just being lifemates. He knew it, if only he could tell what that reason was.

 

Leaning down, his fingers idly traced the bite mark on Kyungsoo's hip bone, his head whirling with questions. He was going to ask Kyungsoo about everything when he woke up, and he was going to tell Kyungsoo everything about himself too.

 

Something about the intimacy they've shared, and had yet to share, made him feel like he could bare his very soul to Kyungsoo now. He knew Kyungsoo would do the same. He didn't know why he knew, it was like sixth sense, he just knew.

 

Kissing Kyungsoo's lips, his eyelashes, his head, his jaw, Baekhyun found that he couldn't stop smiling. _When was the last time I_   _smiled this much?_ He didn't even remember. Sighing, he wrapped himself around Kyungsoo and drifted off to sleep - Guild work be damned.

.

.

 

_Ulsan_

 

SOME MILES AWAY, in a basement of a luxurious hotel, there was a meeting taking place. It was a sort of meeting that looked official enough but held the air of something forbidden, illegal.

 

The attendees in the meetings were of varying sizes and shapes and colors - save one thing they held in common. They were all terrified and couldn't control the fear in their faces. Although their faces wore the same expression, there were many different reasons for which the ten gathered people felt fear. Some of them were scared of what was about to happen; some of them were afraid that they were walking on a thin rope of betrayal and once it ripped there would be nowhere to run for safety; some of these were simply terrified because they feared someone else.

 

They barely spoke to each other. In the dimly lit room, they huddled and sat around in a circle of couches and sipped teas, or blood, or whisky, trying to calm their nerves. They shared puzzled glances, but didn't say anything. They didn't dare; one never knew who was listening in or who could betray.

 

They also turned terrified glances at the two empty seats. One of the seat was reserved for their esteemed leader. The other belonged to the eleventh man in their party - a man who had yet to show up.

 

A buzz went through them as footsteps sounded in the hallway. A sudden change came over each of them. Their terror buried itself, and their backs sprung upright in a straight manner of military personnel. They put away their glasses, and looked down at the floor in terrified reverence.

 

A second later, the door was thrown open and they could hear the footsteps clearly. It was the unmistakable sound of clacking stilettos against the marbled floor, as their leader joined them.

 

"Oh?" a woman's voice said. "I see Raynon isn't here."

 

At her voice, they all sprang to action and bowed down, low, low, touching their foreheads to the floor. As one, they chanted, _"Our Queen!"_

 

The woman blinked down at their heads, and slowly, an empty, chilling smile crept up to her red lips. She asked, "Now, what is it about a slayer that I've heard? The one hanging off the dog Assassin these days?"

 


	18. On the Brink of the Strom

 

 

That morning, Jaehwan was at the office early. He spent the first few hours checking the details of all the squad and solo mission reports, and found out that after the Assassin's visit yesterday, Baekhyun hadn't submitted his own report. He sighed, putting it all aside to think on later. 

 

These days, things were too strained between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and their vampire partners. When he had agreed to the alliance, he'd known somehow that it wouldn't be an easy thing. Hating vampires all your life tended to make it impossible to change your mind all at once. But still, he'd hoped that at least his boys would remain professional.

    

After he was finished reviewing, he joined the newer recruits in the training room on the third floor and spent the few hours observing and training alongside them. He was no longer a field operative, unlike Chanyeol who was still young and occasionally went out with the squads under his control. Thus he availed each opportunity he had to physically strain his body. The new recruits were promising, and once he was satisfied with their training, he gave the usual lecture about how to follow rules and not to give in to useless hatred that might lead anyone to become rogue.

    

Later still, it was time to review all the complains and the CCTV activities that Chanyeol's team had dutifully deposited on his desk during his absence. Being a leader was harder than his mentor, ex-President Jon, had led him to believe. In fact, he occasionally wondered if he'd known Jon at all. It was clear at the very beginning that his methods and Jon's were completely different. While Jon had let his slayers roam amok and procure justice upon vampires by any means necessary, Jaehwan spent most of his time figuring out exactly how many of the slayers under his command had broken how many rules and how they should be properly punished or warned.

    

He was still scanning the papers when one of Chanyeol's team members burst in through the door. 

    

"Boss, have you seen Chanyeol? I've been calling him all day and he isn't picking up the phone!"

    

Jaehwan frowned at him, then looked at the timepiece on his desk. It was past noon, and by now, Chanyeol would have at least visited him twice in the office already. "Is that so? I'll try to call him too... Why was there something wrong?"

    

At this the boy slammed a thatch of papers on the desk. "Yes, here. He told me to monitor a few places in case anything happened, and one of those locations just pinged. I haven't seen the details, but it looks like some sort of meeting."

    

Jaehwan grabbed the papers and flipped it open. It was a report from whoever was keeping an eye on the location, as well as scans of the CCTV of a posh hotel entrance lobby in Ulsan. At one look, he recognized at least three vampire nobles that have been reportedly missing.

    

"Okay, good work. I'll let Chanyeol know."

    

Once he was alone, he reached for the phone and dialed Chanyeol's number by heart. It rang and rang, and then the voicemail activated. Huffing in frustration, he dialed Baekhyun's number next. It rang a few times and then somebody picked up.

    

"Hey, Baek, have you heard from Chanyeol this morning? Speaking of, where exactly are you?"

    

There was a pause. "Baekhyun is sleeping."

    

It took Jaehwan a few moments to place the soft voice as the Assassin's. For a single, white moment, he tried to figure out just why the Assassin was answering Baekhyun's phone, and then another minute to wonder how he knew that Baekhyun was sleeping. The only logical answer didn't seem logical at all, because there was now way Baekhyun would allow a vampire inside his apartment, let alone the Assassin. And he then blinked, and put it aside to think on later.

    

"When he wakes up, tell him that he's expected in a meeting at the... I'll text him the location."

   

 "I'll tell him," said the Assassin, and Jaehwan tried in vain to recognize the usual vampire thirst in his soft voice. He didn't find it. It might as well be the Assassin reporting the weather, but then again, that's how he usually sounded like.

    

Once he hung up, Jaehwan stared at the phone for several moments. This infromation was vital, and he needed to convey it ahead as fast as possible. Because he knew it had something to do with the infromation they'd found in the note by the elusive Queen. But in that moment, he was experiencing a weirdly leader-like concern for his charges. One of them wasn't answering his phone, and the other's phone was being answered by the one of the most dangerous vampires known to slayers.

    

Even as he thought of it, he shook his head. Kyungsoo might be the Assassin but he wasn't the most dangerous vampire. The King was. 

    

Thinking of King Taekwoon always felt like a burden to him. Long ago, when he was a child and his uncle Jon had tried to tell him exactly how his parents had died and who and what the vampires were, he'd shown him a portrait. In the portrait, there were three men. One was obscure and wearing the old fashioned black wig - Joonmyun. The other was a silent shadow in a black cloak, his waist-length hair twisted atop his head and fixed through with a single Japanese pin - the Assassin. And the one in the middle was tall and handsome, wearing the old clothes fit for a royalty, his eyes shadowed under the rim of his hat. It was the King. And the moment Jaehwan had laid eyes on him, he'd known that he was looking at the most dangerous person in the world.

    

Over the years, while he was put through training and then joined his squad, Jaehwan had had several chances to see the King up close. Though, it was always in a way that prevented him from getting face to face with him. So when the King had recognized him by name, he'd been flustered. He had never imagined that Jon had talked to the King about him, while Jon had never discussed anything with Jaehwan at all.

 

And through the meetings that followed, Jaehwan's belief only strengthened. The more time he spent with him, the harder it was to think of him as a dangerous vampire King. Jaehwan was scared of losing all his beliefs in face of the kind and charming smile that the King was fond of using. So far, the most incriminating thing that he had done  was to execute George, and that wasn't even a crime really, given the circumstances. 

 

Again, he shook his head and tried to think of anything else. As usual, it didn't work. Thinking of Taekwoon once meant that he would keep thinking of him for the rest of the hour, or day, or week. Sighing heavily again, Jaehwan grabbed the papers and slid out of his seats. If Baekhyun wasn't awake and Chanyeol wasn't picking up then he really didn't have a choice other than giving it over to the King.

 

He was at the manor house within the next hour. Before going in, he had to work on his professional mask. It seemed like whenever he was with the King, the mask slipped off of his face without realizing. He knocked the door and waited.

 

And Taekwoon was the one to open it. As always, Jaehwan had to blink several times to adjust his gaze on Taekwoon's terribly beautiful face. This was one of the things he hadn't expected, the fact that the King could be so breathtaking up close, especially when he was smiling like this.

 

And sure enough, the minute he saw Jaehwan, Taekwoon's lips split up in a relieved smile. Almost as if he'd been waiting for him to come.

 

"Good afternoon, Pres." That's what he always said when they were alone. It was a giveaway too. Jaehwan knew without asking that they were alone in the manor.

 

While considering the irresponsible behavior of the vampires for leaving Taekwoon alone to fend for himself, Jaehwan replied, "Good afternoon, Taekwoon-ssi." After all, they were alone and the King expected him to be infromal.

 

"Come in. I'm afraid that everyone else is busy elsewhere."

 

Jaehwan followed Taekwoon inside, again struck by the way Taekwoon moved, silent and fluid. He shook his head, averting his eyes from going down Taekwoon's broad shoulders to the narrowing hips. 

 

"I have a question regarding that," he said casually as they took seats opposite each other on the soft couches. "Do-ssi seemed to be at Baekhyun's home. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

 

At this, Taekwoon's smile became sharp and mischievous. Jaehwan had to take a deep breath, because Taekwoon was starting to get dangerous again. 

 

"I know. But the fact that your charges haven't told you anything means that they wanted to keep it." At Jaehwan's dark expression, Taekwoon hastily added, "I'm not implying that they don't trust you. I'm just saying that they might have a reason to keep it from you. In any case, I think after today, they might approach you about this anyway."

 

Jaehwan frowned. The way he said it implied that this hadn't really happened until tonight. Feeling slightly better, he stood up to give Taekwoon the papers, "These are results that Chanyeol's squad gathered today," and promptly tripped over the leg of the table between them.

 

He expected pain as he crashed through the glass top of the table in front of him. It never came. Instead a pair of strong arms caught him and he was pressed, cheek-first, into the King's solid chest. He closed his eyes, for a moment. This was one of the other facts that made Taekwoon dangerous. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on him, and after, when he met him, Jaehwan had found Taekwoon irresistible. 

 

He was contemplating whether or not to pull away when he heard it. Taekwoon's heart, beating just as frantically as his own. He was so shocked that logic fled him as he pulled away and stared up into Taekwoon's eyes.

 

He saw pain and desperation there, for just a breath, and then Taekwoon's perfect mask was back on place. 

 

"You... your _heart..."_

 

Taekwoon did something then that shocked him further. He stepped away, pressing a hand to his chest and averting his eyes. It was the first time he'd seen Taekwoon act self-conscious, and somehow it didn't fit his station.

 

"Well... yes, as I said... they might have had reasons..."

 

And just like that, logic returned. He had known all about the ancient records, of course. Legend has it that the slayer families of old whenever they killed a high rank vampire, took their diaries and journals and records with them. The most famous of these records are the ones belonging to the Queen that Taekwoon defeated. There were two slayer families who'd secured those records, Jaehwan's family and Baekhyun's family. After the Byun massacre, Jon had taken their journals and handed them over to Chanyeol's family for safe keeping.

 

These records explained about the intricate nature and anatomy of vampires, as well as the ways to kill them. Most noticeably, they discussed about lifemates. Jaehwan had read the records. He knew that if a vampire's heart started beating, it meant that...

 

 _"Who?_ Who is it?"

 

Taekwoon had taken his hand off his chest. He now met Jaehwan's gaze without flinching. "Who do you think?"

 

It came to him. The answer. He had to sit down unless he fell again.

 

Taekwoon took his seat too, and to spend the time, he picked up the papers and started reading through them. With each page, his eyebrows came together. Something about the news had made him suddenly alert, his shoulders bunched together with suppressed emotion.

 

"This is... exactly what the note said," he said finally, looking up at Jaehwan. "Which means, the next meeting is in Busan on the next Friday."

 

Jaehwan, who had been too busy trying to grasp the reality of the situation to actually care, said, "Is it me?"

 

Taekwoon's eyes trembled. Jaehwan knew that his eyes trembled when he was trying to deny something. He was going to deny this too.

 

And then, he gave Jaehwan a tired smile. "Don't worry about that. It won't affect you or our professional relationship in any way, I promise."

 

"But-"

 

 _"Please,"_ Taekwoon's voice was small, smaller than his usual soft one and it saddened Jaehwan. A King should not beg. "I'm not going to push you into something you can't... I'm... we should just keep it as it was. That's the easiest way for all of us."

 

Jaehwan nodded. After all, what was he even thinking, entertaining this thought about the most dangerous vampire? And yet, as he smiled encouragingly and they started pouring over the documents together, Jaehwan was engulfed in a storm of sorrow. He tried to keep his face neutral, but each time his eyes strayed, brushing across Taekwoon's skin, his heart plummeted. Not that he hadn't noticed it before, they way Taekwoon's skin glowed almost. But until now, the mere idea had been preposterous. Now, he was someone equal. Someone worthy of being a King's lifemate.

 

It did something to his heart. Jaehwan wanted to embrace Taekwoon and ease his pain. It was such a ridiculous thought that he actually considered going through with it.

 

"You're not making it any easier," said Taekwoon, and Jaehwan blinked, realizing that he'd been staring for a while now.

 

"I'm sorry, but you can't just drop a bomb and tell me not to worry about it."

 

"Alright," Taekwoon sighed, turning in his seat to face Jaehwan. "What do you want to know?"

 

Put on spot, Jaehwan could do nothing but blink, trying to meet the King's eyes as they met his, unafraid. "If this is true... you will be in danger."

 

"Correct. Next question."

 

The closed off tone of his voice grated on Jaehwan's nerves. "And you might become weak."

 

"I'm aware of that. But I've lived a long time and have enough stamina to withstand this."

 

"For how long? I know what this does to vampires. There's a history of it! What makes you so sure that you will survive-"

 

"Because, my time as a King has come to an end."

 

Jaehwan's heart stuttered. _The King coming to an end?_ It was unheard of, impossible. Then again, the Queen had come to an end too, after reigning for centuries. But the way Taekwoon was just accepting his fate... it scared him.

 

"Tell me to do something," Jaehwan pleaded. "Tell me to _help_ you."

 

"And what would you do?" Taekwoon's voice had sharpened. "Would you become my mate? Would you discard your responsibilities and your human life? Would you suffer under a bond that you didn't even want?"

 

_Didn't even want._

 

How could Jaehwan even explain that it was all he'd wanted ever since he'd known him, seen him. Despite the danger, despite the responsibilities.

 

"I'd help you, because I'd rather have you as a King."

 

The King shivered, eyes falling close, red tears flecked in those beautiful lashes. He shuddered, gulping in air as if he was drowning. "I _can't..._ I can't ask so much of you. I don't deserve that. Neither do you. Wouldn't you rather find someone suitable, someone human to fall in love with?"

 

"If I'm your lifemate," Jaehwan said, sliding closer until they had just a few centimetres between them on the couch, "then the one suitable is right next to me."

 

Taekwoon opened his eyes and then sobbed. Jaehwan didn't think. He closed the space between them and held on to a wailing King.

 

 _His King._ Fragile and crying. The most dangerous being in the world still, because Jaehwan was in danger of losing his heart.

.

.

 

JONGIN WOKE UP to Chanyeol cursing colorfully. As he slipped out of the comforter, he saw Chanyeol rushing about his apartment, shuffling through the post-its on the wall. He had his phone jammed between his shoulder and ear, and seemed to be muttering away to someone on the other end in his dark, heavy voice.

 

Jongin could only observe him for a while, remembering the same voice cursing softly into his ear last night. And he can still taste Chanyeol's blood on his tongue. If it wasn't for the two punctures on Chanyeol's neck, he'd have thought that he'd dreamed the whole thing.

 

But vampires didn't dream.

 

Last night had actually happened. Chanyeol had actually wanted to secure their mating bond. Chanyeol had been willing to take it further even, to complete the whole process entirely. But then they'd gotten lost in each other's bodies and kisses, undressing each other and just exploring together. And after the heat had died down a little, they'd curled up and fallen asleep.

 

Slipping out of the bed, Jongin cast an eye to the time. It was way past noon, which meant that they'd slept in and Chanyeol had missed work. It also meant Taekwoon and Kyungsoo were probably wondering if he was dead in a ditch. Grabbing his phone, he sent a hurried message to both of them to assure them of his safety. He didn't tell them about their mating process, he wanted to surprise them. And then, he silently took Chanyeol's picture. 

 

In the afternoon glow, Chanyeol stood against the light of the sun, still naked but he'd managed to pull on his boxers. His body was oozing confidence, his frantic hand gestures were sure and undeniable. His soft voice was low and firm, seductive in a way that Jongin couldn't resist. But his expression was troubled, and only that was the reason why he sat down and politely waited for the call to end.

 

When it finally did, Chanyeol took a deep breath and stomped towards the bed, slumping heavily next to Jongin.

 

 _"Ahhh..._ God, I'm tired!"

 

Jongin smiled as Chanyeol fell against him, resting his head on Jongin's shoulder. "I'm sorry for tiring you. I took too much last night."

 

At this, Chanyeol lazily stroked a finger on the fang marks on his neck, shivering as if he could still feel them. Jongin's own fangs stirred with desire. He was absolutely full, but he wanted another taste, just a drop... 

 

"It's fine," Chanyeol said, yawning wide. "We knew the risks. Besides, I should get used to this."

 

Jongin nodded, determined to make this as enjoyable for Chanyeol as possible. _Next time, I'll try to take just a little amount._ "Who was on the phone?" he asked, changing the subject.

 

At this, Chanyeol perked up slightly. "One of my squad member. Apparently they had been calling me before but I didn't wake up. That note we found at Raynon's house, well, it happened."

 

"After a whole month? I expected that whoever sent the note would change the meeting time and place after Raynon's death."

 

"Unless they don't care if we would catch them," Chanyeol admitted. "They did deal amongst themselves in a public place under the eye of cameras."

 

"A well connected enemy is more dangerous than an unconnected one. So, what are we doing next?"

 

Chanyeol sat up straight and smiled lazily. "Next, I'm going to kiss you silly. And then we'll have breakfast."

 

And he did. Kissed him until Jongin was a panting mess, trying to pull Chanyeol closer even though they had no space between them. 

 

It still didn't feel real. This day, this moment, it felt like a dream. But it was impossible to be rational when Chanyeol was stroking his erection softly, almost tenderly, and had his tongue down Jongin's throat.

 

"Bite me again," gasped Chanyeol after he reluctantly pulled out of their kiss. 

 

Jongin grabbed his face and checked him overall. "You're pale. I took too much last night."

 

Chanyeol was looking rather dull, his usually fair skin had taken a yellow hue, and it wasn't because of the sun streaming through the curtains. He looked a little slow too.

 

Jongin slipped away, and Chanyeol made a desperate grab for him. "Nope. No more kissing until you've recovered."

 

Chanyeol groaned and pouted - Jongin had a sudden realization that for once, Chanyeol was dependent on him. It was a nice change from the ordinary, and Jongin felt proud of his own strength. After he became a vampire, it had taken him many sexual encounters to get over his panic. With Chanyeol, as a new acquaintance, it should have been difficult. But it was different with him, with Chanyeol he hadn't been scared even once. 

 

As they got dressed, catching each other's eyes and stealing small kisses, Jongin realized that he wasn't a good cook. Chanyeol was too tired to even function.

 

"We're eating out," he said, smiling as a plan fromed. "And I know just the place."

.

.

 

THIS TIME, KYUNGSOO was the first to wake up. After a cursory phone check, he allowed himself to get a good look around Baekhyun's bedroom. It was cold and vacant. It didn't look like a person lived here. It was a room of a soldier who didn't expect coming back home from the war.

 

On the far wall, there was only one picture taped on the empty white space. Kyungsoo couldn't recognize the jumble of people from this distance, but he recognized the slayer unifroms as well as the strict air of a meeting. It had to be Baekhyun's family. As curious as he was, Kyungsoo couldn't leave the warmth of bed or untangle himself from Baekhyun's embrace.

 

Instead, he devoted his eyes to worshipping his god. In sleep, Baekhyun looked like he was a child, finally resting after a hard day's work. Compared to the other times he'd seen Baekhyun sleep, he looked relaxed. 

 

When Baekhyun's mobile started ringing, he stirred in his sleep. Kyungsoo wanted to cut the call, just so Baekhyun could sleep peacefully a little more. But when he saw PRESIDENT J. flashing on the screen, he accepted the call.

 

"Hey Beak, have you heard from Chanyeol this morning? Speaking of, where exactly are you?"

 

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol might still be with Jongin, which meant that either they had also furthered their mating process, or at least come to a truce. He was thankful for that, at least. But didn't want to be the one to break the news to Jaehwan. Instead, he decided to give him a hint regarding his own life. "Baekhyun is sleeping." 

 

Jaehwan paused for a long moment. Kyungsoo could hear his breathing accelerating as he thought up of different scenarios. In the end, he said,  "When he wakes up, tell him that he's expected in a meeting at the... I'll text him the location."

 

It wasn't acceptance, but it was something. From now on, he didn't want to waste time on regrets. Not with Baekhyun. "I'll tell him."

 

No regrets, he told himself again. Kissing Baekhyun once, he got out of the bed, looked at his clothes, contemplating.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP alone in the bed. 

 

For a while, he didn't open his eyes. And hoped that it was a dream. That there's no way Kyungsoo had simply left in the morning, leaving him here like a regular whore. But karma was cruel, and a part of him thought that he deserved it.

 

His sexual escapades had, after all, ended with him leaving his partners in the morning too. He never invited anyone to his home, instead went into stranger's beds or hotel rooms, and left before they woke up. It was easier that way, he wouldn't have to be guilty of anything. 

 

Until this moment, he hadn't known exactly how hard it was for the one left behind. How terrible and humiliating.

 

 _Don't cry,_ he told himself even as his eyes pricked. _Don't cry over a vampire._

 

But the thing was, it had been harder to think of Kyungsoo as a vampire for a while now. Kyungsoo had become someone more to him, even when they were apart. This desolate feeling wasn't even new. Each night he'd woken up from dreams of Kyungsoo, and each morning he'd mourned to find his bed cold and empty.

 

_If last night was just another dream..._

 

 _No,_ he turned, burrowing into his pillow. Kyungsoo's scent was there still, which meant Kyungsoo had been here. It hadn't been a dream. And again, dread swallowed him. He hadn't pegged Kyungsoo to be one of those men who escaped in the morning. _Like me._ He hadn't expected anything, but kindness, from Kyungsoo.

 

The tears came out. He swatted at his cheeks, trying to destroy the wet thing. Another tear fell, and he was soon holding back hiccups. _Kyungsoo left. He left._

 

Baekhyun curled up in a ball, shame welling up as tears again. He held back the scream that was starting to build up. It _hurt._ More than it should have. And it wasn't even because Kyungsoo had used him and left him.

 

It hurt because Kyungsoo wasn't here anymore. It hurt because it always hurt when he parted from Kyungsoo. Was all that crap about life mates even true? He had decided to never think of Kyungsoo as deceiver, but still, he had an old relationship with doubts against vampires. They just never left.

 

The bedroom door opened.

 

Baekhyun all but launched into the air as he threw himself on Kyungsoo. Who was carrying a breakfast tray. If it wasn't for his super reflexes, the breakfast would have been destroyed by Baekhyun's assault. Instead, Kyungsoo shifted the tray to his right hand, and with his left arm, he hugged Baekhyun back.

 

And now, Baekhyun cried. He cried because of how close he'd come to giving up Kyungsoo. Because he'd been scared of being alone.

 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispered, his voice horrified at the sudden tears. "What's wrong, love."

 

 _Love._ Nobody had ever called him with such sweetness. Nobody had ever thought of him as equivalent to love. 

 

"I thought... I thought I dreamt it all," Baekhyun gasped between the sobs. "I thought you left me."

 

At this, Kyungsoo stepped into the bedroom, taking Baekhyun with him as if he was a child and sat him on the bed. Putting the tray on the nightstand, Kyungsoo sat on his knees in front of Baekhyun, taking his face in his gentle hands. 

 

"Why would I ever leave," Kyungsoo wiped Baekhyun's tears with his thumb, "when you told me to stay?"

 

Baekhyun laughed through his tears. "People don't listen to me, usually."

 

"I'm not people. I'm _yours."_

 

As suddenly as the shame and sadness had come, it left, replaced by the overwhelming affection for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun couldn't believe he'd let himself fear again. Just because he was used to loneliness didn't mean he deserved it. Just because he'd never let anyone in didn't mean he didn't need someone. And Kyungsoo, he was the one. He always had been - a part of his soul.

 

Leaning down, he grabbed Kyungsoo's lips in a kiss, and moaned with relief. Kyungsoo's lips were just as he remembered. It hadn't been a dream. The way Kyungsoo tilted his head up, trying to slot their searching tongues together, only cemented Baekhyun's disbelief. Was it truly possible that someone so amazing as Kyungsoo could be his? Truly, madly, _his._

 

As Kyungsoo struggled to stand and lead Baekhyun to bed again, Baekhyun knew. It was possible. And if it wasn't, for some crazy reason, he was going to make it possible. Starting now.

 

In that effect, Baekhyun released Kyungsoo's lips long enough to push him into the pillow, and climb on top of him. 

 

"Baekhyun?"

 

"Shhh," Baekhyun put his finger on Kyungsoo's lips. "I need to wake up first."

 

Kyungsoo frowned, tilting his head. It was too cute. Baekhyun wished he had a camera on hand so that he could capture his clueless face, as well as his face of surprise when Baekhyun took him into his mouth.

 

In the end, he'd worried for nothing. All he had to do was sit up in the bed, and discover Kyungsoo's clothes still on the floor. That would have given him the answer. Surely Kyungsoo wouldn't leave naked. Then the thought of Kyungsoo preparing breakfast for him, in his kitchen, _naked,_ was to much to ignore for his poor dick.

 

It was also too much for Kyungsoo as Baekhyun expertly worked his lips over the head. Kyungsoo was big, and thick. It was strange at first since Kyungsoo's didn't have any body heat. But there was something satisfactory about his own heat against Kyungsoo's neutral skin. He devoted himself to giving special care to Kyungsoo's erection, fascinated by the blue veins spreading all over. He chased those with his tongue, delighted by the happy gasps Kyungsoo made. 

 

Last night, Kyungsoo's attempts at pleasuring him had been clumsy at best, but still he'd managed to draw Baekhyun's orgasm. Now, he wanted to show Kyungsoo the same pleasure. If he tried to show off his experience, well that wasn't really intentional.

 

But Kyungsoo's eyes and face as he slowly lost his senses, it was worth it all. He knew with conviction that Kyungsoo was the one for him. All his life, the blundering about, it had been meaningless. All his life, he'd been waiting for Kyungsoo. The confused feelings about this that he'd had this morning, all vanished. Replaced with a quite sense of acceptance.

 

Kyungsoo came with a whisper of Baekhyun's name. And Baekhyun knew what Kyungsoo had said about this being intense. Usually he shouldn't have cared as Kyungsoo panted, trying to catch his nonexistent breath. But the urge to grab Kyungsoo securely in his arms and comfort him was too much. So he followed it.

 

And when Kyungsoo clutched back at him, like he was a pillar in a storm, Baekhyun's eyes filled with the tears of gratitude. "I'm sorry for thinking that you left me."

 

"It's okay. You are still learning to trust. I'm just angry at myself for making you worry. I wish I could take it away," Kyungsoo pressed a kiss on Baekhyun's chest. "Your fears."

 

Finally, the breakfast registered on his senses and his stomach growled hungrily. He started laughing. A few moments ago, he'd been devastated by his own bad luck, and now he was hungry and embarrassed. He hoped he could hide some of himself away from Kyungsoo, but fate was bent on revealing him slowly, or all at once.

 

"I made you pancakes," Kyungsoo smiled too. Baekhyun couldn't take the reverent look in his eyes, he felt rather undeserving. "With strawberry shake."

 

Baekhyun had found a gem, indeed.

 

After the breakfast, they laid together, just basking in each other's proximity. Sometimes their hands strayed, exploring the expanse of skins they had yet to explore. Sometimes they shared sweet kisses until Kyungsoo had to force his fangs away. At times they spoke about mundane things, their favorite books or movies or just their favorite soccer matches.

 

Baekhyun was fascinated by everything Kyungsoo said. He revealed bits and pieces of his past adventures, and when he let slip that he loved thunderstorms, Baekhyun couldn't help blushing. He listened with rapt attention as Kyungsoo told him about meeting the Beatles and the vampire attack on Elvis that he'd interrupted. About the Korea-Japan tensions and his role in assassinating various unfriendlies which led to the freedom eventually.

 

Baekhyun also spoke about himself, about his life with the Park family and his close encounters with death during his training era. Kyungsoo was impressed with the new training programs, and told him that, "It was nonexistent in my time. If you were aware of the vampires' existence and were old enough to handle a sword, you were good enough to be a slayer."

 

It made Baekhyun remember something. Something he'd promised with Kyungsoo without even knowing if it would ever come to pass. It was right after their first argument since becoming partners with Kyungsoo.

 

"Today is the day, I think."

 

_"One day, I hope you will tell me your whole story."_

 

Kyungsoo frowned, and then his face cleared. It was amazing how he never even asked what Baekhyun meant, as if he'd read the words in his eyes. "Are you sure. It's a long story."

 

"I'm sure. We have all the time in the world."

 

At this Kyungsoo chuckled. "What about the Guild? Also, the President called earlier. Apparently there's a meeting soon."

 

Baekhyun squeaked in shock, jumping up in the bed and lunging to the phone. There was a message. "It's tonight. Why didn't you tell me before?"

 

"You were sleeping too peacefully. And for once, I didn't want the obligations coming between us."

 

Baekhyun sobered at that. He was also feeling the weight of the obligations. Now that they were - _mates,_ he thought with a cringe - it was going to become hectic. As partners they could get away with some things, but it wouldn't be long before everyone started suspecting something."

 

Kyungsoo looked like he also had been thinking the same thing. "We need to tell them. If not everyone, at least your closest friends. Taekwoon and Jongin know everything. The otherd would be aware too - our bond as mates won't be invisible to vampires."

 

Baekhyun sighed. In truth, he wanted to tell Chanyeol, and Jaehwan too. But he wasn't sure what would happen. What if Chanyeol and Jaehwan rejected this relationship? Would he have to pick between them and Kyungsoo? Would he even have the strength?

 

"You can tell Chanyeol," said Kyungsoo, something hidden in his tone. "He would understand."

 

Kyungsoo had let slip that Chanyeol knew things. He also remembered that Chanyeol had blatantly lied to him. The anger over that, compared to the new bit of infromation made Baekhyun grumpy.

 

"I don't want to."

 

Kyungsoo smiled mysteriously. "You'd be surprised. You have to take care of your differences together."

 

Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo. It was going to be a lot harder to keep his hands off him, but for now, he was content to be breathing the same air as Kyungsoo. His fingers found the bite mark on Kyungsoo's hip bone. "So... Would you tell me?"

 

At this, Kyungsoo pulled him in the bed and snuggled closer. Their noses brushed as Kyungsoo began his story. His soft voice was familiar, more than a mother's lullaby. Baekhyun was pulled in his voice, and when he blinked, he was there, in Kyungsoo's story.

 

_"I was born on January 12, in 945 Goreo to my intensely large family of slayers...."_


	19. The Life and Death of a Sword

 

 

 **"** I was born on January 12, in 945 Goreo to my intensely large family of slayers. In my family, the birth of a boy was considered to be an occasion for celebration. Another soldier to add in the ranks of the Do clan. When I opened my eyes, I found out that my father was dressed in a loose garment in black that stank of ash; he'd ran home from a battle just so he could look upon me. I found my brother hovering over me, both of his hands clasped with his own sons who wore the masks of unfathomable happiness. But it was my mother who stood out the most. In the midst of battle weary soldiers, she was the only angel of salvation. After they had seen me, and congratulated each other, they left. I didn't see them for a long time, until I learned to walk on my own feet.

 

Such was the family I was born into. Slayers, down to the very core. Slayers, who never even had time for sleep, let alone come back home to the warm beds of their wives. Slayers, who were always on the hunt, always covered in blood and ash.

 

My first memories were of sleeping in the crook of my mother's arms. Her soft voice singing a lullaby, sending me to sleep. I remember the first snow I saw. In the mountains where we lived, our house was one in a cluster of the residences of the Do clan, the land protected by wild berry shrubs. I used to play in the yard, all by myself with a crude stuffed doll my mother had given me. It had been used as a toy numerous times before, it was frayed and smelly. But it was the only friend I had. One day, I was playing with it, when something soft brushed my cheek. I looked up, and there was snow. I was fascinated by it, so much that I wanted to leave the eaves where I played and stand under the open sky. That was when I took my first step. I fell several times, I cried. But as was the way in Do household, wives were always busy with other things, sewing leather armour, fixing boots, sharpening dull knives and beating iron in smithy where it was turned into swords. Nobody had time for the babies that were brought into the world.

 

Except, my mother would sometimes leave the smithy and find me, always carrying a treat in her fist. I loved the moments when she looked at me and smiled. She would softly touch my hair, and then, she would go back to her work.

 

When I could walk on my own feet without falling, my father returned with the other men of the clan. More than an year had passed, a time in which the women had piled their hard work in the armoury, swords, armour, boots, cloaks, daggers, poisons. I saw my father the second time then. I was in the yard as usual, playing with the doll under the cherry blossom tree. I remember the minute he saw me, recognized me as his own creation, and then snatched the doll away. Instead, he handed me a crude wooden sword. "This is your only toy," he said with a rare smile, patting my head in what passed for affection. "Kyungsoo, make us proud."

  

 _Us._ That was the way of the clan. _All men, all pride._ And that's how I grew up. From the wooden stick, to a slingshot, to a dagger, to a proper sword. Each era of my life until puberty was marked by a weapon. But it wasn't until I was fourteen that I learned the real reason why us Do men had to always be on the move. Always covered in ashes.

 

 _Vampires._ The world was far wider than the space of clan lands, than the yard I grew up in. And far more gruesome. I was forced into battle the first time by accident. In order to impress my father in my developing skills with the dagger, I hid in his carriage during one of his returns. We traveled far away, farther than I thought possible for three days and nights. Hiding was a bad decision because I hadn't been able to bring food and water. At last when they stopped to make camp, I revealed myself. I knew that my father was disappointed in me, but before he could punish me in front of the entire clan, I saw the reality of this world.

 

Vampires. Dozens of them. They came out the dark, all around us, screeching, mad. I saw death that day, I picked up my dagger with an intent to _kill_ for the first time.

 

Later, my father stood me in front of the pire where those vampires burned, ash in the air, in my hair, and he proclaimed proudly, "Let's drink to my son's health! The youngest slayer the Do clan, no, no the youngest slayer to date! May he travels through the fire and with ash in his feet!"

  

That was my fate, written and sealed. I didn't know what I was, but a weapon, a reason for my father to feel proud. And then, there was the most important thing. _Vampires._ Something in my blood raged, the first moment I saw those creatures, and the rest of my youth was forged in that hate, that instinct to kill, to bathe myself in ash as Do men did.

 

My father's prediction came true. I was a prodigy. Back then, there was no such thing as Guilds or training. Once anyone knew the truth about the vampires, they were inducted into the slayer ranks. But there were those, like my family, who'd been fighting them since generations. We were like royalty, saviors of people, enemies of dark things. Under our protection, villages were freed and rebuild. 

 

I was nineteen years old when my father opened the first office. Initially, it was an office that heeded to those who faced any vampire-related problems, and later, it became a recruitment office, a training area, and eventually, a Guild. I was the most talented and well known soldier in my father's rank. Other families envied my father his fortune and luck, tried to convert my allegiance to their families by offering their daughters in marriage.

 

But my father was adamant about keeping me, his most prized possession, in his hands. "One day, you will serve a greater purpose," he said. "You belong in a cause that will change the world."

 

That cause, migrated to Goreo when I turned twenty. The Vampire Queen, with her entire noble retinue. Hundreds of vampires, all high rank, all dangerous.

 

I still remember the day my father told me about it. He was excited, like he'd been given a most precious present. "This is the moment I'd been dreaming of, Kyungsoo," he said, laughing as he drank soju. "I knew that it was going to be you who'd save us all."

 

"Father," I said, unable to understand why that many dangerous vampires coming to Goreo could be a good thing, or how I fit into the equation? "I don't understand what you want?"

 

At this, he stopped smiling. He grabbed my shoulders, and to my shocked, pulled me into a hug. Our first and last hug as father and son. "My boy," he whispered, voice horse with all the alcohol in his system, "I want you to kill the Queen. Bring me her ashes."

 

That was my fate, written and sealed, yet again.

.

.

 

The Queen had somehow managed to charm her way inside the heart of Goryeogung's most influential man. The King himself. But as a human, he was soon overcome by her tactics and things started becoming dangerous then. Though, I'd been given a task of killing the vampire Queen, people started hating the King and many movements took birth. 

 

I was honored by my father, it was a task any Do man would have given his right arm for. Each day was a constant stream of jealous glares and hurtful remarks. Each day I failed to kill her was like an insult in my father's name. But it wasn't an easy task, not when more than one enemy had set sights on the Palace. I wasn't the only one trying to get in and kill someone. Evading notice was getting harder than ever, and more than once I got closer to getting caught.

 

I was lucky that my opponents were, for a while, only fellow humans and that I was well trained in killing the enemies who could detect my presence from yards away. But I wasn't prepared for the Queen, nor her royal retinue. For the vampires I'd slayed all my life were nothing more than Gold and Greenbloods, lowlife trash that didn't even have a place in the vampire clans.

 

Because when I finally got caught, it wasn't because of a mistake. 

 

It had rained that night; the rooftops were slippery as I canvassed them and reached the usual vantage point.  I'd been observing the Palace activity day and night for an entire month. I knew the people who were involved with the human King and the ones involved with the Queen. It was pure luck that I found that place, I'd seen the soldiers dragging in some of so-called assassins sent in by the opposition. Their corpses still hung in the square, a warning to everyone else who dared to enter the Palace with an intent of assassination. 

 

I was getting close to the real thing - the pressure of facing humiliation by my family was motivating me into hasty actions. I still didn't have enough information, but I was prepared to risk it all. The reputation of family name as well as lives of many people depended on it.

 

"I could hear the doubt in your heart from a mile away," a voice suddenly said behind me.

 

I'd been so silent, so careful that there was no way anyone would have known that I was here, hiding, observing. Not even vampires.

 

I whirled around, and before I could see the owner of the voice, lost my footing on the sloping shingles. A muffled scream left my mouth, and then I was grabbed by the ankle and pulled back up on the rooftop as if I'd been nothing more than a falling rag. 

 

It was a vampire who'd caught me. Like the softness in his voice, his face also gave off the feeling of serenity. I'd been so used to evil and angry vampires that watching a beautiful one completely threw me off him and the dangers he posed.

 

His head tilted, unblinking eyes fixed on me. "Are you really the Assassin?"

 

Contrary to the popular belief, I wasn't given the name of _Assassin_ by the Slayers. I thought that I was famously known within a few families devoted to slaying vampires only; but that belief was changed soon. The vampires knew about me too, even the foreign delegates that came with the Queen into Goreo. They were the ones who named me _Assassin,_ a black figure in night that had yet to fail in killing a vampire.

 

I was too shocked at being caught at the spying, as well as caught falling off the shingles. For the first time in life, I thought that death was near. This vampire was slightly familiar, in that he was of Goreo descent, and because I'd seen him around the Queen's guard before. Getting caught like that, there was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to return home ever again.

 

But he didn't do, or say, anything to me. I edged away as soon as I was on my feet, my hand ready to take out my sword if need be.

 

"Don't bother with that," he said, slightly amused at my reaction. "I'm not here to kill you."

 

 _Never trust vampires,_ that's the only thing we'd learned besides killing them. But he was strangely persuasive, and I found myself relaxing, just a little. But as soon as my hand came off my weapon, something like anger crossed his features. "This is appalling," he muttered. "I was under the impression that you'd be well aware of all kinds of dangerous powers vampires had."

 

It was insulting, so I replied, "I know about the demons only. You are... different."

 

His eyes widened, and then he shook his head. "Little Slayer," he said with a smile, "you have much to learn. Now, get back home. I'll see you tomorrow then."

 

I hadn't expected anything like that. So as he walked away, I asked, "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Jung Taekwoon," he said, voice fading as he left. "And I'm going to help you kill a Queen."

.

.

Despite the dangers and doubts, I was back on that rooftop, waiting for an actual vampire. I'd given it much thought at home, realizing that a good slayer or not, Jung Taekwoon was right. I hardly knew anything about my enemies, and in order to kill the Queen, I'd have to know more. That is, if Jung Taekwoon was really an alley, and not a vampire trying to mislead me to my death.

 

I almost gave up on him when he showed up, just a little after sunset, appearing out of the darkness, silent as night. Unlike before, he wore a loose fitting garment of the most dull kind, all brown and black and had his hair tied up in a secure bun. I knew that he was here with serious determination, dressed like I had.  We were going to fight tonight. Though, I wasn't sure with whom.

  

"Tonight," he said as he slid down and looked over at the palace with me, "we are taking away one of her most prized possessions."

  

I had so any questions. But all I asked was this, "Why help me?"

 

I didn't expect him to smile, but he did and it momentarily blinded me. "Because I have a dream, and in my dream, you play the most important role of bringing peace to the society." 

 

The slayers believed peace was only possible  if all vampires died - which is to say, it's something I believed too. "But you're a vampire... and..."

 

"My dream of peace only requires the bloodshed that's absolutely necessary. But that is a lesson for another day." He stood up in one fluid motion. "Right now, we are to take away her best solider."

 

I swallowed my doubts. I was told to kill the Queen, by _any_ means necessary. And that's all I cared about. And that night, a new chapter began for me. Not only I was bringing the Queen down one blow after another with Jung Taekwoon's help, I was also learning the most intimate secrets of my enemies. 

 

Slayers never had a reason to differentiate vampires before, but vampires followed a detailed hierarchy that explained their lot in the undead life. I learned all about vampire power rank system, and that Taekwoon had just recently turned a Blueblood. He taught me all there was to know about intent and how to deflect it, how to confuse the enemy, where to hit and how to outmaneuver their super speed.

 

Within months, I'd killed a few most trusted members of the Queen's guard, crippling her influence. Taekwoon spent most of his time playing the double agent, training me at the afternoon hours, and searching for the slayer responsible for killing the Queen's guard at night. He was trying so hard, maybe that was the only reason I was still believing him. Though, I wasn't going to squander such an amazing opportunity. I couldn't fail and disappoint my family, that was my only concern.

 

But I should have been worried about the consequences of working with the enemy. Taekwoon had told me about his reasons, and they sounded so far fetched that believing them was foolish. And yet, I wanted to believe him so badly.

 

Vampires and Humans living in peace. An impossible dream. But along the way, as I learned more about vampires and about Taekwoon who was just as diverse a person as any other human being - I started to dream as well. Maybe, the world was destined to change at some point, maybe there were a lot of things that didn't have to make sense for us to accept. 

 

So with hope in my heart, I continued the secret collaboration with Taekwoon. If I'd known how crazy things would get later on, I wouldn't have gotten along with it. Then again, I wouldn't be the person I am today, if it wasn't for that night's events.

.

.

 

"Tomorrow," Taekwoon said at the end of our training. 

 

We were both bruised, but only I was out of breath. In order to enhance my swordsmanship, he'd been dueling with me each afternoon in the woods. Today he'd come in a mood, he looked almost scary. Not that I'd gotten friendly with him, our relationship was strictly professional. But still, knowing each other for a few months now, we'd become familiar in a way that wasn't easy to ignore. I didn't flinch anymore as he accidentally touched me during the training, I wasn't even shocked at his sudden and silent comings and goings. I'd almost stopped thinking of him as a vampire, and even if he performed one of his super tricks, it was becoming something ordinary to me.

 

"What about tomorrow?" I said, walking to the pitcher of water and drinking deeply.

 

"We're killing the Queen."

 

I almost dropped the bowl. Somehow during these months I'd gotten relaxed and almost lost sight of my original target. Maybe because it was fun to learn so many new things, or because I liked watching the vampire regime coming to an end so dramatically. 

 

I wasn't stupid though; Taekwoon had explained in detail that he wasn't going to destroy all vampires and that I should stop hoping for such things. He intended to take the thorn, and he intended to turn his dream into reality. No matter what.

 

"Isn't it too soon?" I said, my voice quiet. "I mean... I haven't learned everything..."

 

"You have," he said sharply, but then looked apologetic for using that tone. "I mean, I have given away all the secrets there are regarding vampires. You can bequeath those journals to your children some day, so they could learn of to forbidden arts too."

 

 _The journals._ He knew that I was recording his instructions, and that I also took the journals from high rank nobles we'd killed together. I was hoarding enemy secrets, and he _knew._ He didn't sound angry, though. Just tired.

 

"Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked, ashamed at the vulnerability in my voice.

 

He stepped close enough to pat my shoulder once, smiling gently. It was in moments like these I forgot that he wasn't an ally, we were just doing a job together. Though, it was getting harder and harder to stop thinking of him as a friend.

 

"You are more than ready, my friend," he said, and there wasn't a trace of doubt in his voice.

 

 _Friend._ The proof that his dream was not only possible, but already happening was in his words. If a slayer and vampire could be friends, so can there be peace.

 

"All right," I smiled.

 

That day, my brother saw me coming out of the woods with Taekwoon. That night, Taekwoon and I killed the Queen.

.

.

 

Goryeogung's sprawling halls and gardens were echoing in silence. I hadn't been inside the Palace before, but from my spying I knew that it shouldn't be as empty as this.

 

As if he could read the doubt on my face, Taekwoon said, "All but a few human guards are left, and they don't have much strength left to defend the Palace anymore. That's exactly why it's our only chance."

 

I almost asked what happened to the human guards, but the answer was obvious in the barely controlled anger on his face. I didn't know yet what grievances he had against the Queen, but he wasn't only doing this because of his dream - there was more to it, to him, than I'd believed.

 

We managed to get to the throne room without anyone challenging us. It was clear, the Queen had nobody left. Half of her men were killed by Taekwoon and me; the other half had abandoned her, or had died by her hand. The human guards littered the throne room, some dead, some barely conscious. They'd all been fed on, and the Queen was draining Goreo's King dry as we entered the room.

 

She was breathtaking, and for a single moment, I was paralyzed by her beauty. Her flawless brown skin and bronze hair were nothing compared to her green eyes. She was like an angel - an angel of death. She lifted her head, regal despite the tiredness she hid and the blood running down her lips.

 

"You came," she said in a language I didn't understand, not then. "But I won't die without a fight."

 

"I didn't expect you to," Taekwoon replied. She hadn't seen me yet, her entire attention was focused on Taekwoon, who was no longer hiding his anger and pain. "It would be meaningless if I didn't get to fight for it."

 

She lifted herself to her full height and came closer to Taekwoon. "Before you do, may I ask why you have decided to go against me? It can't be because you think an alliance with humans is possible. Even you aren't that childish."

 

"It's possible, if it's not you." Taekwoon closed his eyes. 

 

"Could it be?" Her voice had changed, turned mocking. "That you still resent me for turning you?"

 

"I don't resent you. I just hate your behavior. You are evil, and only I can stop you."

 

"My behavior?" She took a step closer, stepping over the concubine's body.

 

"You have forgotten that you were once a human being too. You have forgotten that you had been once pure, that all life is precious. You think you are god, but truly, you are nothing more than a demon."

 

The Queen threw her head back and laughed. She was no longer beautiful, there was a darkness in her features that made my body shiver. "I _was_ human once. But it's all in the past, because I was chosen to be a goddess. I was given this gift, a gift I passed on to you! You should be worshipping me!"

 

Taekwoon sighed, almost like he wanted to believe there was something redeemable in her. But he knew now, there was nothing left to save in her. Even I saw that whatever Taekwoon was, she was _worse_ than him.

 

"Do you have any last words?"

 

The Queen smirked, and then she looked at me. Keeping Taekwoon's warning in mind, I didn't meet her eyes, even as I faced her challenging glare. "I will break him - this sword of yours."

 

And then she moved. She was faster than any vampire I'd ever encountered, and it took me but a moment to realize that it was her special talent - every high rank vampire had one. If it wasn't for Taekwoon as my partner, I'd have died from the blow she landed on me. 

 

We fought for what seemed like hours, and with each passing moment, it was becoming obvious. We wouldn't be able to kill her. Not like this.

 

Not unless I was prepared to go all out.

 

That's why, the next time she came for me, I didn't move. She smirked again, and somewhere to our left, Taekwoon screamed. I didn't know he was capable of making such a face, or such a sound. The Queen impaled me with her taloned fist, my bones breaking as her hand went deep inside my stomach, I heard Taekwoon scream again.

 

_"Kyungsoo!"_

 

I had to do something. It was the only way to trap her. Before she could take her hand out of me, ripping my insides in the process, I grabbed onto her arm tightly, pinning her to me. "Now..." I breathed, hoping that Taekwoon heard.

 

He was there then, his bare hands beheading the Queen who could no longer move or defend herself. I was splattered with blood, my own and the Queens, before she crumpled in a pile of ash. Thats when I truly felt the hollow space in my stomach, there was nothing but a hole in it. I expected to fall and die then and there, but Taekwoon saved me from that fate.

 

 _“KYUNGSOO!”_ he screamed again, though, I only heard him faintly. Before I went under, I realized that this was the first time he'd shown any sort of emotion at all.

.

.

 

I didn't believe I was alive when I woke up next. Above me was the intricate ceiling of Goreogang, and around me, there were many voices arguing. Strange enough, I recognized my father's voice at once, as well as Taekwoon's.

 

Opening my eyes was a task as difficult as flying to the moon, but I somehow managed, and turned my head towards the voices. Taekwoon stood with his back to me, and in front of him, stood the entirety of Do clansmen. My father was at the head, so was my brother. They hadn't noticed me yet, but I was slightly shocked at the expression in their eyes. It took me a while, but I realized that it was an expression I used to wear too whenever I faced vampires. Before I met Taekwoon. Before I started dreaming his dream. _Did I really look like that?_ I thought of it then. _Was the baseless darkness on their faces actually hatred?_ None of them knew Taekwoon, or had been wronged by him in any way. Yet, it didn't matter. Taekwoon was a vampire, and that was crime enough.

 

Slowly, my brain caught up to me and I heard their argument clearly.

 

"As the traitor to the family, we'll be the ones to decide his fate," my father was saying. _Traitor? Who could it be?_ "I don't care what you have done here, we don't deal with the likes of you."

 

I tried to move, or make a sound to let them know I was awake. My body was hurting pretty badly, but it also felt... strange. Just beyond the pain, something _else_ was swirling inside me, giving me strength. I moved my hand a little, and at once, Taekwoon was by my side.

 

I hadn't seen that emotion on his face before, like a mother on the death bed of a son. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he was crying. His eyes were tinged with red, and entirely black. He'd been facing my father in his vampire element, which meant he felt threatened. But his expression made be feel like... like he'd been scared for me. That he was baring his fangs not for himself but-

 

"Give him to us," my father said. There was a calmness to his tone. I'd heard it before, many times. It's the tone he used just before he killed a vampire.

 

"Father!" I tried to sit up. Taekwoon moved in reflex, helping me up. "I did it... I killed the Queen." _No, wait._ "Taekwoon helped me out."

 

But when I saw his face, I knew that the traitor he'd been referring to had been _me._ Because... I was in league with a vampire, no matter what the cause.

 

"Father?" _Say something!_

 

He didn't move from his place. My brother, who'd usually do anything to help me up during battle, was standing just as still. I read it then, written on each of their faces. They no longer considered me the part of Do clan. 

 

"Father... _please..."_ I scrambled to stand, but Taekwoon stopped me with a firm hand.

 

"Don't move," he whispered, worry laced in each syllable, "you haven't healed... yet... I gave you my blood but..."

 

 _What was going on?_ I thought frantically. _Why was a vampire treating me more like a family, than my own family? Just what had gone so wrong?_ I killed her,  just like my father wanted. _Then why?_

 

The worse thing about it is, I still don't know the truth. I just know, that socializing with Taekwoon had brought upon me, my family's shame and wrath.

 

"Give him to us," repeated my father.

 

"You gave me your word," Taekwoon said, and there was no sympathy in his voice for my father. "A treaty with me. If you turn away from your word, I'll make sure that the future wouldn't even know that Do clan ever existed."

 

My father frowned. I knew that expression too. He was trying very hard to control himself from killing Taekwoon at once. "I gave my word." His jaw sharpened with distaste as he added, "Your Highness."

 

I knew that too. My father valued his word more than his life. He'd never go back on it. Taekwoon nodded once. And then, he walked away from me.

 

My brother finally came forth. Instead of holding me against him, half carrying, half embracing, like usual, he grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me on my feet. I screamed to the heavens, my entire body exploded in pain. The hole in my stomach had closed up, but the sudden move made it reopen; I felt the blood going down my thighs. The excruciating ordeal, thankfully, knocked me unconscious again.

.

.

 

I'd seen it happen before. In my family, there'd been traitors, but it was a rare case. I was ten when I witnessed such an incident. While dueling with my age fellows, I'd been forced to stop because the men returned home with a traitor in chains. I ran along with every one, eager to watch, like it was a festival, a circus. 

 

She was a young girl, not more than sixteen. I saw her easily because she was hanging from her hands on the cherry blossom tree in the mid of our property. She was crying, I knew that she'd be in immense pain, hanging as she was.

 

My grandfather and other Do family elders were standing underneath her. Once the entire clan had gathered, her crimes were announced. During the mission, she'd rescued a vampire child. She'd gone against orders, and in order to help heal that child, offered him her precious blood. I screamed along with everyone, frustrated, angry, betrayed. _How dare she?_

 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked an elder.

 

She looked at us, her family, her eyes filled with tears. "I saved an innocent child. If that's what a crime is, I'd commit it again and again."

 

It was enough to sentence her to death. The blatant betrayal in her voice had sounded poisoned to me, even as a child.

 

Which is why, when I opened my eyes next and found myself hanging from the cherry blossom tree by my wrists, I knew I'd be facing the same fate as her. All around me, there were people who I'd considered family, people who grew up with me. My mother was there, standing silently but for her wet eyes. She couldn't even look at me, her traitor son.

 

"Behold the traitor," said my father's voice; I heard a tremor in it. "He's been accused of associating with a vampire, aiding him in his personal vendetta, and... sodomy with him."

 

 _Sodomy?_ My head jerked sharply to my family. _Taekwoon and I were never..._ "That's not true..." I whispered.

 

My brother was standing close enough to hear me. He threw me a nasty glare. "Don't lie. I know you've been meeting in secret."

 

 _Because..._ But there was nothing I could say that would get through to him or anyone else. I could see them all, they'd already made up their minds. I was going to die. As soon as I accepted my fate, a sense of calm draped over me. I suppose that's what people say feels like, dying with no regrets. 

 

But my fate had planned more for me. Because as soon as my sentence was granted, Taekwoon appeared in the crowd. When my family all stood before me, hurriedly hiding me from him, I almost felt loved. But then it became clear, the deal Taekwoon had made with my father before.

 

"Go away, vampire!" roared my father. "We have yet to kill him."

 

Taekwoon inclined his head. "I just... want a taste."

 

My mind went white. For a moment, a terrible moment, I thought that's what he'd been after all this time. A vampire wanting my blood as a form of compensation for helping me. For a moment, I almost hated myself just as much as my family. And then he met my eyes, and there were so many apologies there.

 

"Fucking vampire," muttered my brother. 

 

My father looked disgusted, but being the man of his word, he had no choice but to allow Taekwoon to approach me. 

 

He walked as if he had the burden of the world on his back. And once he reached me, he had to look up at me. "Kyungsoo," he said, there was no doubt in his voice. "I believe that there could be no King without a weapon. And you have a lot many battles left to fight, my sword."

 

And then he bit me. Hanging as I was, the only place he reached was my hip bone. At first, I felt nothing at all, the pain in my arms surpassed fire already. But then I felt it. His _zehr,_ breaching my veins, cutting through everything that was human inside me.

 

The last thing I saw was Taekwoon walking away, and the crowd of my clan closing in, each hand holding up a rock, or a brick. The pain in my body was so intense that when the stoning began, I hardly felt anything at all. 

 

And then, I died.

.

.

 

My days as a Goldblood were the worst part of my life, even more than the way I'd died. My body had gone through changes so insane that nothing seemed right anymore. I was seeing the things I hadn't seen, hearing things from miles away, feeling things that were impossible to feel. But the most painful part was the awakening. My brain became a data storage device, as all of the memories of my human life, up till the time of my death, were remembered in clear details and stored. I remembered the sounds, smells, even the things my body felt at the time of my birth, and through puberty and the last day of my human life. 

 

It's a curse as well as a blessing, because since then, I can retrieve any memory with utter clarity, right down to the feeling of sweat on my back. And for the same reason, I can also remember everything that has happened since. My thirst for blood. My purpose of being. My loneliness. The first time I stood in a thunderstorm, felt the lightening in my bones.

 

After I'd adjusted to the idea of being abnormally inhuman, I was hit with the thirst for the first time. I had been alone, in a room which oozed luxury. The walls were draped with tapestries, the windows were shuttered tightly. And the door of iron was locked from the outside. I remember screaming myself hoarse with the intense thirst I felt. I remember running into the door repeatedly, hoping to break through but all I managed was making a big dent in it. 

 

And I remember Taekwoon walking inside the room a full day later, leading a strong-looking man after him. The moment that man came in, my whole body froze up tightly, caught in with the scent of him. His blood. Taekwoon frowned at me, looking over as if I was a well-designed specimen. Then he said, "Feed."

 

I almost killed the man. He was vast, taller than me, wider than me. And he seemed to be prepared for my attack for he readily bared his throat. But the intensity of my thirst brought him to his knees. I heard his pulse in my ear, sweeter than anything, louder. And once the blood flowed down my throat, feelings of rationality came back.

 

"That's enough," Taekwoon said. It might as well have been a forceful action, because I went still and withdraw my fangs from the man's neck. That was my first experience with the intent.

 

That's how my Goldbood period went. And by the end of the first month, when I became a Green, I was able to get by with whatever amount of blood Taekwoon decided to give me. But once I entered the Green years, Taekwoon started feeding me his own blood. I was stronger as a result, faster, saner. And then... began our efforts of changing the world.

 

Back then, there was no such thing as internet, and the news of Queen's death was slowly making itself known in the vampire circles around Goreo, and then outside of Goreo. We traveled to the Kingdom of Yuan, and the Persian Kingdom, Parts of Africa that I didn't even think were a nation. We canvassed the world, and met with challenges, and found that there had been slayers all around just as the vampires, fighting differently but all against one goal. Taekwoon kept his promise with my father, and in our travels, we kept meeting these slayers too, telling them that they weren't alone, that there was a Guild not far away looking for people such as them. The result of it, the Guild network spread far and wide across the world. 

 

Taekwoon faced many hurdles too. Not everyone accepted him as the man who'd killed the Queen and rightfully ascended the throne. He was challenged by vampires in duels, he was attacked in forces, he was always at the point of danger. He'd have died too, if not for me. The purpose he'd saved me for, the purpose of my training since my Green years was to be his sword. It was not up for debate that I was the sword he'd use to bring peace, as well as defend himself.

 

Ten years later, my father went into a deep illness. I watched them, from afar. And I was present at his funeral, though nobody remembered seeing me there. My mother was strong as always, and lived up to 79 years before she too passed away. She was the only one who'd wanted to see me just once.

 

"He's dead," my brother had told her softly.

 

"I know," she'd said. I knew they were both talking about different deaths. 

 

Once she was alone, I went to her side. She took my hand and asked, "How have you been living?"

 

I told her the truth. "Like a sword should."

 

She smiled and then passed away peacefully.

 

And that's how, across the history, the name given to me by the vampires, became as well known as the King's. _The Assassin._ I was the one killing all who stood in the way of Taekwoon's dreams. I was the one who demolished clans upon clans of vampires who'd been practicing human slavery for generations unchecked. I'd known that Taekwoon's peace would need a great deal of blood and ash, but I always felt dirty afterwards. Being a vampire and a former human, I was at odds with my identity, or the thought of loyalty. If I killed a vampire I felt like I'd betrayed the people with whom I shared my new identity, and if a human was disposed of, I felt like I'd betrayed my old self. I second guessed all the time.

 

But the only thing that stopped me, always, was that Taekwoon's methods actually worked. The globalization of Guild, the taming of vampires across continents, was a dream that took years, years from us. But we saw the results too. Normal people stopped believing that demons existed in the night, and we became a myth. We were forgotten. We could be the part of this world in a better way if people thought we weren't real. _Coexisting._ But even if nobody remembered, Taekwoon had helped flourish the Guild so that no demon would dare to cross the line of peace. Because the guilty would face retribution on both sides.

 

It wasn't long before the vampires stopped calling me _the Assassin,_ though the title had become a medal than anything. I was the Assassin and wore it with no regrets. But I became a myth for the Guild workers then. Taekwoon always used me as a tool for maintaining relationship between us two factions. The Guilds around the world started asking for me, in wars, in trouble. I was a sword, it didn't matter who wielded me as long as I served my purpose. The stories about me became well-known, and nearly legendary as years went by.

 

Taekwoon also cultivated his clan, with me being the first member. Two hundred years in, Joonmyun's father, who was a first generation noble, found us. I remember the time Joonmyun was born and I saw a child raised in a completely different environment than that of Do household. I was envious of him, of how loved he was.

 

If it wasn't for the little boy, I might have gone completely insane with the blood and ash on my hands. I once asked Taekwoon, "How is it possible to love someone like this?"

 

Taekwoon frowned. "I honestly don't know. I think what you mean is _care._ I care for you because you are my child. Joonmyun is cared because he's someone's child too."

 

Again, I remembered that slayer girl who'd been stoned at the cherry blossom tree. _I saved an innocent child._ "I still don't understand."

 

Taekwoon smiled and patted my hair. "You would, once you have a child of your own."

.

.

 

The instinct of fighting, saving, and making things better was a second nature to me after a lifetime of this. But I never saved the way Taekwoon had saved me. 

 

Across the centuries, the peace prospered and Taekwoon's clan gained new members. Joonmyun grew up into a handsome man who then had a child he saved too, Irene. But it never happened to me. I didn't know how to do that, force someone into being a vampire and call it saving.

 

But Taekwoon was right, as he'd been right about many things. I would know when it came to it. So one night, more than fifty years from now, I was faced with a choice. To kill, or to save.

 

I was going about my night hunting, finding a group of Greens that have been causing trouble for a while now, when an explosion split the air. I was the closest to the sight, a building that had been blown up with explosives. I knew there was no one inside because I hadn't picked up any sound. But then, I smelled blood. As soon as I knew there was at least one person inside, I jumped into the fire. He was probably dead by now, but I was gripped with the intense feeling of saving him from being burned.

 

The moment I saw Jongin under the rubble, I knew it. He was going to be my child. I was going to have to save him. I was crying as I pulled him out of the rubble. So much blood, I was shocked he was still conscious. His eyes opened, and they were already dull. Before being blown inside the building, I knew he had been already broken up by something. Or someone.

 

His eyes found me, I must have looked terrible. Fire is dangerous to vampires, and I must've been burning. My face was red with tears. And he asked, "Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

 

"Do you want to die?" I asked him. Giving him a choice even if I had already made up my mind.

 

"No..." He was fading away. I didn't have much time. "Yes..."

 

And then I made the decision that changed my whole life. I truly saved someone who deserved it.

.

.

 

Life with Jongin and King and work that came with being a sword, was never dull and never easy. 

 

Jongin's past always came up like nightmares, until the point he couldn't even breathe, so to speak, if I was away. Taking him with me to whatever mission required my attention was out of question, so I left with him and lived in the Amazon rainforest for a few years. Being alone, he was able to grow into a vampire I wanted him to be. And once we returned, he'd grown up in a way that at least, Taekwoon's touch didn't bring him any nightmares.

 

After I was certain he had began to stand on his own, I hunted down the bastards who'd raped him and left him to die. It was the first time in my vampire life that I killed not because of Taekwoon's orders, or because it was necessary for peace, but because I _wanted_ to. I used my intent on them, I made them invision the same torture they'd inflicted on him, I made them see things that nearly drove them crazy. And then I killed them. 

 

As I walked home, I almost found myself feeling that old guilt. I'd betrayed the once human part of me. It didn't matter they were evil, I killed them just to serve my own vengeance. But when I got home, Jongin was there. He looked at the blood on me. He said, "Did they scream?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good."

 

From that day on, Jongin did everything to break out of his fears. He dated a countless number of women, both vampire and human. He was comfortable with them, because the women hadn't raped him. But slowly, he started going out with men too. I was worried each time - what if he was scared? What if the man was a jerk? What if Jongin lost control and killed him? - but in the end, I should have trusted my child. I should have trusted my blood in him.

 

But even with everything I had, everything I was. There was something always missing. There was a loneliness inside that never went away. Jongin felt it too, but he is young still. Taekwoon was the only one who understood. We were each other's companion for so long, but still there was only so much we could do to support each other. We tried to get intimate, a few times, just wondering how it could feel. _What was a kiss? A touch?_ But each time, we ended up feeling emptier inside. We never even made it past a kiss.

 

"Feels like I'm trying to swallow coals," Taekwoon said as soon as his lips touched mine.

 

"Feels like I'm swallowing nothing," I agreed.

 

It was obvious. We were destined to meet the ones who would be truly ours, one day. Or, we were doomed for an eternity of being alone.

 

I had seen many vampires finding love, finding life mates. And each time I laughed, utterly convinced that there can never be something like fate or love. I had accepted my loneliness. I knew it was a fate I had as a sword, I could only maim and kill. Never love. Never find the other half of my soul.

 

I was so alone... so lost. 

 

Until that one moment that shook up my whole life. Until that one person who came in like the biggest thunderstorm ever, destroying everything I believed was impossible.

 

Until you... **"**


	20. Between the Silence and the Storm

 

_"UNTIL THAT ONE moment that shook up my whole life. Until that one person who came in like the biggest thunderstorm ever, destroying everything I believed was impossible._

 

_Until you..."_

 

Baekhyun couldn't see Kyungsoo through the film of tears in his eyes. At their first meeting, Baekhyun had had a vague impression that whoever this vampire was, he knew what loneliness felt like. It had been written in his eyes. Back then, the situation and his inherent hatred had kept him ignorant of one simple fact - he'd seen his own loneliness reflected in Kyungsoo's eyes, but hadn't recognized it. Or chose not to.

 

Until this moment, Baekhyun hadn't fathomed exactly how deep and heartrending Kyungsoo's life had been. Or his death. 

 

 _All his life, and even after death, he'd been waiting for someone to erase his loneliness._ Baekhyun swallowed the screams that wanted to come out. Kyungsoo was observing the ceiling, one hand playing with Baekhyun's hair. He hadn't noticed yet just how effected Baekhyun was by his tale. _He'd been waiting for me._

 

Even as he tried to shift his head so that his tears could disappear into the pillow, Kyungsoo's entire body went still and his gaze snapped to Baekhyun's face. At once, the far away look dissipated and Kyungsoo's entire being was focused on Baekhyun alone. Worry, fear, and sorrow all came pouring out. Baekhyun couldn't breathe - couldn't believe that someone could _care_ so much. 

 

"Hey," Kyungsoo sighed, softly wiping Baekhyun's face with his thumb. "Don't cry, love. I'm not the person I was before, you know. But my life has changed for good now that I have you. Taekwoon... his dreams... they are no longer mine."

 

Baekhyun tried to smile. But his heart was breaking for Kyungsoo. "That's not why... I'm not sad about what you've done, why you had to fight. That doesn't matter to me."

 

Kyungsoo frowned, tilting his head in a way that was becoming achingly familiar to Baekhyun. He couldn't help but move closer, grab Kyungsoo in a protective hug. Confused, but happy, Kyungsoo allowed it.

 

Breathing Kyungsoo's hair, Baekhyun whispered, "I'm sad you had to go through that alone. I wish... I'd met you ages ago..."

 

Kyungsoo shuddered, and then Baekhyun felt his cool tears on his skin. He hugged him tighter still, silently vowing to himself. _I'm going to keep you happy. More and more to make up for all those centuries._

 

"I thought you'd... hate me after..." Kyungsoo sobbed, his unsteady voice against Baekhyun's skin, "after you knew everything..."

 

"No... no I'd never... never hate you..." Baekhyun assured him. He'd tried hating this person, so much. But each time... it all blew up on his face. "I can't hate you anymore. It's impossible now."

 

"Thank you," Kyungsoo choked. He sounded like a pilgrim on an alter. "Thank you so much..."

 

Baekhyun smiled. _A sword._ Kyungsoo thought of himself as a tool for killing. But now, Baekhyun couldn't think so. Kyungsoo was born a warrior. He died a warrior. And he had been living on as a warrior up till now. A lone warrior with no home to call his own.

 

_Like me._

 

But it didn't matter anymore. Because it was clear now. These warriors, they had found each other. They'd come home.

.

.

 

KISSING KYUNGSOO HAS become something of an addiction. Baekhyun didn't know if it's Kyungsoo's plush lips, or cool taste of him, or those fangs teasing his tongue in a way that made him shiver. Maybe, it's the contained sense of danger that lurked on the edge, the danger Kyungsoo felt each time it became too much. Maybe it's Kyungsoo himself, his earnest smiles and moans, as if Baekhyun was the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

The afternoon had gotten lazier still, and all they had managed to do was cuddle on the bed, and kiss, and stop. It was tortuous, almost like drowning. Each time it became too unbearable to breathe, Kyungsoo pulled him back up for air, only to dunk him back in. Just like now, Kyungsoo had finally stopped kissing him, letting him catch his breath, but Kyungsoo's lips were now sucking on his nipples. Baekhyun had lost count of how many times he had come already, just because of this slow, boiling heat between them. He wanted to destroy what little boundaries were left still, but he knew that Kyungsoo was the one suffering the most. 

 

He'd been switching in and out of his vampire element throughout the afternoon. And each time he stopped, closed his eyes, and forced himself to calm down. 

 

"Let go," Baekhyun had screamed at one point. "Don't hold back. I want it..."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'm making sure. I want to know... my limit."

 

So it was a test for himself in a way. Just how close he could get to the edge without completely falling. It was painful watching him, trying to control himself as if he was a dangerous animal off his chains. Baekhyun could only support him silently, waiting for him to come back rather than chasing. It was always rewarding though, because each time Kyungsoo won against himself, he smiled so sweetly, that Baekhyun felt himself tear up. 

 

Kyungsoo made his slow, sweet way down again. Baekhyun was drowning in sweat and cum, or so it felt. All he could feel though, was Kyungsoo's body against his own, hot against cool. He didn't even have strength left to stop Kyungsoo as he took his cock in his mouth. He didn't even last a few minutes, coming again and hoping that he would survive... just so he could feel this way again.

 

It wasn't a joke, not anymore. He could die, and he'd _still_ want it. But as the evening drew close, Kyungsoo finally slid out the bed. Baekhyun had been fighting against sleep for a while now, just basking in the small touches Kyungsoo couldn't help but bestow upon him. He opened his eyes and admired Kyungsoo's figure. As expected, the vampire had barely a ruffle on him. His hair was a mess, Baekhyun had spent the whole afternoon yanking on it. But apart from that, Kyungsoo looked new and untouched. The sweat and cum on him belonged to Baekhyun mostly. 

 

"I should get back," Kyungsoo said, stepping around the clothes littering the floor. "It's feeding time for Jongin."

 

Baekhyun sniffed. "Hm. And we have that meeting too."

 

Kyungsoo sighed suddenly, and looked at Baekhyun through his lashes. Baekhyun peered back, realising that Kyungsoo was suddenly nervous about something.

 

"What is it?"

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut, shaking his head. Like he'd already decided it's not worth asking. 

 

"Kyungsoo...?" Baekhyun was intrigued. So he got out the bed too. The floor was cold, but as soon as he was close enough, Baekhyun stepped on Kyungsoo's feet, sighing with relief. Kyungsoo's arms came around him, holding him as naturally as if they'd been doing this for years.

 

"I wanted to ask if... we could shower together?"

 

Baekhyun chuckled, cooing at his cuteness. "Only if you scrub my back."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, fast. Like Baekhyun would change his mind if he didn't tell him fast enough. He was promptly embarrassed then, hiding into Baekhyun's neck. His lips touched the bite mark on Baekhyun's neck, and Baekhyun shuddered. It felt like Kyungsoo had touched his soul, and his toes curled, arousal flaming inside him. _This is crazy. At this rate I'd never let him go!_

 

"Ugghh, is there no end to this!"

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, amusement flickering in his eyes, playing in his smile. "To what?"

 

Baekhyun arched into him so that Kyungsoo could feel his hard cock against his own. _"This!"_

 

"Emmm, I don't know," Kyungsoo shrugged, matching Baekhyun's body with a thrust of his own. "When Hani and Heechul completed their mating process, we didn't see them for seven months. Taekwoon said it was because they were in no condition to entertain company. I think I am beginning to understand what he meant."

 

 _Months!_ Baekhyun fainted a little. Just one night, just an afternoon had nearly driven him crazy. If they were allowed to continue this for months... _"Shit,"_ he growled, capturing Kyungsoo's lips again. "Screw the shower, I want to... fu-"

 

He couldn't get another word out because Kyungsoo had picked him up and planted him against the wall. Baekhyun wet body only made things easier as they slipped and slided together, their moans drowning out the wet sounds of their bodies. 

 

Kyungsoo froze, pulling out of the kiss and looked at the open door of the bedroom, and beyond. A second later, the doorbell rang. "Uh oh, too late."

 

Baekhyun cursed the person who'd invented the doorbell. He couldn't find his legs and he wanted Kyungsoo to ignore the damn thing. But it was apparent only a second later that Kyungsoo hadn't stopped because of no reason.

 

"HYUNG!" Jongin screamed, knocking the door for affect.

 

"Ahhh, let me kill him!" Baekhyun growled, holding on to Kyungsoo and warning him to stay put. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly. He was put out about the interruption too, but he also looked happy. "He's just a kid. Ill mannered, but still."

 

Baekhyun huffed and dragged his ass off to shower. Jongin was going to pay for this... _somehow._ But for just a second, he let himself enjoy Kyungsoo's beaming, happy face, and then shut the door of the bathroom. Hard.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO COULD FEEL happiness radiating through the door as he went to open it. Jongin's thousand watt smile was the first thing he saw, before he was swallowed by a hug. He almost lost his footing but managed to catch Jongin. Over his shoulder, he saw Chanyeol watching the spectacle with unrestricted smile, and Kyungsoo knew for sure.

 

Chanyeol hadn't rejected Jongin. They, too, were lifemates now. 

 

Such an overwhelming amount of happiness all in one day... it still didn't feel _real._

 

"Hyung! It's the best day ever!" Jongin squealed into his shoulder. "You and I, we both confessed to our lifemates, on the same date! It's awesome! It's... amazing!" He babbled on as more adjectives presented themselves.

 

Chanyeol silently walked in, closed the door, and carried two paper bags filled with groceries into the kitchen. All the while, his gaze never left Jongin's beaming face. Kyungsoo felt a sudden rush of affection for the two of them. 

 

"... in the supermarket!" Jongin continued in between exclamations. "I wanted to buy everything but I didn't have my card! Chanyeol had to buy it but... we were hungry and... I knew that we had to eat your special kimchi ramyeon... we rushed here as fast as possible but..." Jongin flustered, stumbling over words. "Er... we got... delayed... in the car so..."

 

Chanyeol who'd been keeping an eye and a ear out, went red too and added in a loud voice, "Car troubles! We had car troubles."

 

"It's too damn loud in here," Baekhyun emerged, muttering loud enough that everyone stopped to see.

 

Kyungsoo's heart lurched. As it always did at the sight of him. But it was ridiculous because only a few minutes ago, he had Baekhyun against the wall, utterly, deliciously naked. Baekhyun was wearing clothes now, and yet his wet hair, the stray drops on his neck peeking out of the t-shirt, was the most tantalizing thing Kyungsoo had ever seen. He must have been literally drooling because Jongin nudged him and then stifled his laughter.

 

Baekhyun, however, was glaring at Chanyeol. His eyes darted between Jongin and Chanyeol, wondering what they were doing here together and why it felt as though something between them had changed.

 

"Hyung, you should make it already!" Jongin said, dispelling the awkward silence that followed by pushing Kyungsoo into the kitchen. "We're starving, right?"

 

"Right," Chanyeol said, automatically beaming.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. He wanted to drag Baekhyun with him. Just out of sight so that he could hold his hand. His heart thudded in agreement, and he shook his head. _Nothing will ever be the same anymore._

Baekhyun had gotten hawk eyed as soon as Jongin skipped out of the kitchen and lightly settled next to Chanyeol on the sofa. Almost unconsciously, Chanyeol put an arm around him and got lost in his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun made a noise of disbelief. Kyungsoo tried not to flinch. He'd given nothing away, but he'd dropped a few heavy hints last night. _You can tell Chanyeol. He would understand. You'd be surprised._

 

It seemed like Baekhyun was making the connection too. Sure enough, he snapped, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

 

"Baekhyun, stop overreacting," Chanyeol snapped right back. "If it's possible for you and the Assassin it's possible for anyone."

 

Baekhyun swayed on his feet. Kyungsoo was there then, holding him. He'd taken blood last night, and it's been a while already since they had breakfast. Not to mention, he'd been making Baekhyun orgasm non stop for a few hours now. It wasn't a surprise that Baekhyun wasn't strong enough for the shock.

 

"I'm okay," Baekhyun whispered, petting Kyungsoo's hand with a smile. "I just... never mind. This will make sense after we've eaten something."

 

Kyungsoo left him on the sofa, dragging Jongin with him to the kitchen. He knew Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to talk about this. Even though, he could hear everything, and see them too as he moved around the counter, he knew it had been the right decision to leave them alone.

 

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Baekhyun asked, clam enough but his voice trembled as he went on. "Before today or after. Or perhaps never?"

 

Chanyeol ducked his head. "I wanted to tell you. But at the same time... I wanted to be sure that there was a way we could save each other from this."

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "That's not what I want to know. Lifemates, it's a big deal! How come I never knew about it?"

 

 _"Seriously,"_ Chanyeol snapped. "Yura noona told you, and a room full of students about this. It isn't my fault that you were more interested in learning to kill rather than learn. Sometimes you slept. Sometimes you skipped and trained in the gym."

 

Baekhyun turned red as blood. "THAT isn't relevant! You never told me when I was in your squad, or living with your family."

 

"Because I knew that you were suffering! Each day that went by, and the more you remembered losing your parents, the more you changed. All the time I only saw you submerged in hatred. I don't like some of the things vampires have done either, but while I hated them within the limits of politics, you hated them _senselessly._ Handing such important information over to you wasn't the best idea." Chanyeol took a deep breath. "But it can't be helped now. I don't know how much you've changed after meeting the Assassin, but if you are going to survive being his lifemate, you'd have to know everything. I'll tell you, all of it. I promise."

 

"I have changed..." Baekhyun spoke so low Kyungsoo actually had to stop to listen. "I don't hate him... or Jongin... or the King. Or... others like them. I've started to see it now, there's good and bad everywhere, even amongst vampires."

 

Chanyeol moved forward and hugged Baekhyun. "I won't ask you to let go of your ambition entirely but... haven't you had enough, Baek? Aren't you tired of being alone all the time?"

 

Baekhyun didn't answer. And Kyungsoo didn't want to listen anyway. He wouldn't stop him, if revenge was his reason to live. In fact, Baekhyun had to say but a word and he'd bring the whole world to its knees for him. Because he wasn't the King's man now. He was Baekhyun's forever.

.

.

 

THIS MEETING WASN'T like the other meetings they'd had up to this point. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin had left after the meal, reluctantly, and then Chanyeol had offered to drive Baekhyun to the Guild HQ. They were early, but they weren't the only ones there.

 

Kangta, Yuna, and Yesung were there with their squads already, waiting outside the President's office. Baekhyun knew that Jaehwan had talked with Minseok and his squad a while ago to no results, but this turnout was rather impressive. It also scared him a little. Whatever happened in Ulsan, it had been serious enough for Jaehwan to do this now.

 

Chanyeol huffed, also realising the situation. "So he's decided to come out with our little alliance then. There's only two ways this can go, and the right way isn't the one I can see."

 

Baekhyun hummed. He was wearing a high-necked sweater underneath his usual slayer uniform. But even though the layers hid Kyungsoo's bite mark, Baekhyun felt exposed somehow. Earlier, he'd seen a bite mark on Chanyeol's collarbone - probably Jongin had bitten him there precisely to save him the trouble of hiding it all the time. He wished Kyungsoo had been that considerate too, but after the way they both lost control last night... it wasn't surprising.

 

Baekhyun couldn't stand still though. He shifted on his feet, checked his wristwatch often enough, and more than occasionally, glanced towards the hallway entrance. 

 

When Minseok arrived with his squad, Baekhyun nearly jumped him, thinking he was Kyungsoo. But the disappointment had been so obvious, Minseok made a face and said, "Ya, what's gotten you so wound up?"

 

Actually, Baekhyun didn't know that himself. Before, he'd been away from Kyungsoo for an entire month. And while that had been hell, he'd been able to make himself presentable at work at least. Now, when he knew that the spark between them had been real, that they both meant something to each other, it was getting harder to breathe without Kyungsoo near him. He'd been warned, he knew it would be intense.

 

But this was a whole new level of obsessed. Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Hmmm?" Yesung said aloud, tapping a finger to his chin. "Is it me or something is making Baekhyun antsy?"

 

All at once, every pair of eye was on him. Baekhyun started sweating and looked towards Chanyeol for help, who happened to be the picture of calm. _How is he doing that?!_

 

"Baek," Chanyeol muttered under his breath, "focus. Very bad vampires are about to do something evil soon."

 

Baekhyun deflated. Of course, this was a serious meeting. Besides, any second now, Kyungsoo will be here as well. _Shit!_

 

A few minutes passed in the same, tensed situation. But Baekhyun knew, almost instantly, when Kyungsoo entered the hallway. It wasn't the murmurs that swept across the slayers or, Jaehwan's echoing steps. It was that insane, ridiculous feeling that Kyungsoo was just there, behind him. Heart thundering, Baekhyun nearly cracked his neck trying to look at him.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes wandered as well, scanning past faces until he found Baekhyun. He might as well have touched him, because a shiver went down Baekhyun's spine. Their eyes met, lingered, softened and sharpened with the intensity of relief. Had it been only just a few hours? Why did it feel like they were laying eyes upon each other after centuries?

 

 _Is it always going to be like this?_ Baekhyun wondered.

 

After a moment, Chanyeol nudged him. Baekhyun was impressed that even though Jongin was standing a few feet away from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was managing his expression quite well. Jongin had done nothing more than a smirk, but still, Baekhyun was irritated that he was the only one feeling so listless. As he tried to ignore Kyungsoo's gigantic presence, he became aware of the murmurs around him. As he'd guessed, none of the slayers here had expected to have a meeting with vampires. But most of them were shocked that the King himself had ventured in a hall full of slayers with nothing more than two guards.

 

Jaehwan formally introduced himself to the King, slightly bowing. The King pursed his lips. Even if they'd been acquainted, Baekhyun thought that their reactions were just too stiff. _Had something happened? Something more serious than the news from Ulsan?_ Anyways, he'd find out in a while. Now that the initial feelings of dreams had vanished, he was excited to get back to work. After hearing Kyungsoo's story, and finding out exactly how much had already been sacrificed for this peace, Baekhyun was feeling rather motivated to make a difference as well. Before, it had been all about killing. Now, he wanted to save as many people as possible. Human and vampire.

 

"Let's proceed to the conference hall," Jaehwan said, half leading Taekwoon inside and half ordering the slayers. 

 

They filed in after the President and the King. The conference room had a long, oval table, with more than fifty chairs around it. Jaehwan took the head seat, Taekwoon sat beside him on the left. Baekhyun hurried forward, trying to get a seat next to Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol nudged him again. Don't get too obvious. Baekhyun sniffed, and sat down next to Yuna who'd taken the seat across the King, next to Jaehwan. And then Kyungsoo sat in front of him. The mere space of the table top between them wasn't enough. He could smell him. If he wanted, he could reach with his leg and touch Kyungsoo under the table.

 

Chanyeol nudged him in the ribs again. Hard. _Godsdamnit!_

 

"Today's meeting will have a great affect on the vampire-slayer treaty which we have been upholding for generations," Jaehwan began once everyone was seated. His authoritative and solemn voice was enough to make everyone sit up straight, and pay attention. "I know that all of you here have, in one way or another, made yourself acquainted with his Highness. But what most of you refuse to accept is that he could have any sort of control over the Guild and its system. Control or not, one thing is for certain. If it wasn't for us getting along and fighting together, the peace that we enjoy today would have never been achieved."

 

Baekhyun almost nodded. He knew now, Kyungsoo's personalized version of the truth. And as his gaze swept over to his fellow slayers, he knew that they also agreed. It didn't matter if everyone hated vampires, the truth was, Taekwoon had played a vital role in not just controlling the vampire clans across the globe, but also developing and empowering the Guild network. 

 

"A few weeks ago," Jaehwan said, leaning back on his chair now that he had everyone's attention, "I spoke to Minseok about a certain incidence. I told him that there was a chance something bad might happen. That our peace could be disrupted if we didn't act timely. He - as you might have guessed already - refused to believe me."

 

Everyone threw a glare in Minseok's direction before hanging their heads a bit.

 

"I'm not mad," Jaehwan reassured, smirking slightly. "In fact, I also believed him. The treaty is a law. Even if someone tried to break it, we could get them and punish them. After all, it's 2017, we are at the top of our system. There's no more savage killings or blood territories, _heck,_ even the King is our alley. What could possibly go wrong?"

 

Taekwoon shifted in his seat. Baekhyun dared to glance at Kyungsoo even as he studied the King. _Something happened. Something bad._ Kyungsoo's eyes scrunched up, for just a second, and Baekhyun knew he was wondering about the exact same thing.

 

"But the consequence of our ignorance, mine and Minseok's, were not what we could have expected," Jaehwan stood up, walking towards the projector screen behind him. He flicked the remote in its direction and a picture of Wonshik came up the screen. "To make all of you understand what situation we are facing right now, I'd have to start from the beginning."

.

.

 

AN HOUR INTO the meeting, all the squads were at high alert, getting notes, locations, throwing in theories. The news that another monarch was trying to take over the vampires, one who was more likely to be against the peace treaty, was enough to get everyone working with the King's men. 

 

After Jaehwan explained about the alliance with the King directly, and the mission in Hwacheon, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had taken turns explaining the rest. About Wonshik's death, the venom that seemed to be making vampires complaint to the unnamed Queen, and about the Green army Raynon had been harvesting for over a decade without raising suspicions.

 

"If there are Bluebloods and Nobles who might be in league with this Queen," said Kangta, at length, "then the wisest thing is to check each of them and their estates."

 

Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon, worried. But the King merely said, "I, too, think that's the only way left. I have people who I trust, but we can't afford to leave it all on my trust alone."

 

Once that point was clear, Jaehwan got busy with distributing work out for each squad. Baekhyun suppressed a yawn. Whatever Jaehwan had planned for him was going to be tough, and it will be revealed only after the President was done with the other squads. This was going to be a long meeting.

 

Baekhyun spent the boring, dragging hours by listening to the insane and probable theories of his fellow slayers. He also noticed that the King and the President were on edge because of each other more than the task at hand. After the way he and Kyungsoo had collided and come together, after Jongin and Chanyeol, he was thinking about the impossibly insane things. _Could it be... that the King is also...?_

_Just what on earth is this lifemate thing?_

 

He'd always assumed it was just something animalistic between vampires - each species had its way to reproduce and evolve, and finding lifemates must be the vampire way. But now that it was happening to him, he was beginning to realize that it was something more than just sex. Sure, the hours he'd spent with Kyungsoo already, the pleasure they'd shared was definitely good, but there had to be bad things about it too. He couldn't help but reach into his jacket and fiddle with Sehun's necklace. _I need to know._ His eyes flicked towards Chanyeol who was busy with his own squad. Chanyeol had promised him answers. _I need to know._

 

He also spent time by trying to observe Kyungsoo. _Discreetly._ It was hard not to stare though. Now that he'd seen Kyungsoo without his Assassin armour on, it was clear to see the wall he'd built around himself in the presence of the others. Baekhyun could detect it easily, like a black mist surrounding Kyungsoo.

 

 _He tries so hard to be untouchable, unknown. Because he knows everyone expects that._ Because he was trying to show that the King still held power.

 

It reminded Baekhyun of what Kyungsoo had said earlier. _Taekwoon... his dreams... they are no longer mine._ He had been the King's only companion for a long time. Even if he said that, it wasn't surprising that he was now doing all he could, now that the King was the one facing problems. It almost reminded him of his and Chanyeol's relationship, and he wondered if Chanyeol ever needed his support but hadn't asked for it out of the goodness of his heart.

 

He was glad, though, because whatever the past had been like, thr future was going to be better. No, it already _was_ better. And all because of a vampire. _Who'd have thought?_

 

As the meeting showed no signs of thawing, Baekhyun excused himself and went to the bathroom to pee. While washing his hands he noticed that he looked... a bit _different._ His dark circles were there alright, but his usual hate smeared face was replaced with something else now. He realized that it was hope and happiness. He had been so long without these things that now that he had them, his reflection felt like a brand new person.

 

He tried smile and realized that it wasn't as bad as he thought. He was always broken inside, but now, life have given him a reason to go on. In an entirely unexpected way, to say the least, but he was going to accept this gift with his whole heart.

 

He ruffled his hair a bit, and realized his roots were showing. It had been a while since he let his real hair show. Ever since he'd become a true slayer, like everyone else, he'd taken up the habit of dying his hair occasionally in order to make himself less familiar to normal populace as well as the enemies. But now he thought that maybe letting his original color out wouldn't be so bad.

 

He washed his face, refreshing himself and then pulled his high neck low, and observed the bite mark Kyungsoo had left on his neck. Due to Kyungsoo's saliva, it's been healed, though, there were two pinpricks visible to his eyes still. Curious, he ran a finger on the two holes. A moan erupted from his lips, unexpected and sudden. His vision swam as lust burst into his entire being. It felt like Kyungsoo still had his fangs inside him, and his whole body responded to that feeling. 

 

He wanted to run back to the meeting room, grab Kyungsoo there and then and demand for another bite. He wanted to scream. He knew that this was way beyond the things he'd been expecting. _I need to know more._

.

.

 

WHEN HE RETURNED to the meeting room, he was enveloped in the feeling of being under intent. But unlike the other times, it wasn't evil or malicious. It was pulling him in, stronger than gravity, towards Kyungsoo. His eyes obeyed, and his breath stuck in his lungs.

 

Kyungsoo looked ravenous. _For me._ He was breathing hard, even from this distance, Baekhyun could hear the unsteady rhythm of his heart. Kyungsoo's eyes were dazed, and just as Kangta, sitting next to Kyungsoo, noticed that, Kyungsoo controlled himself. 

 

But Baekhyun knew what had happened. _He felt it! He also felt that heady rush when I touched the bite mark!_ They'd become connected on more than just one level. More and more, they were becoming one. It was terrifying as well as beautiful.

 

"Now that I have given you your missions," Jaehwan was talking, taking out pages from a file and handing them over, as Baekhyun got back into his seat, "I'd like if you leave at once and start preparing yourselves."

 

The squads all stood up and started to leave. Yesung looked back at Baekhyun once, frowning. But since Baekhyun wasn't a part of any squad just yet, he remained in his seat. Chanyeol waved away his own squad members but also remained behind. As soon as they were alone, everything shifted.

 

The invisible walk around Kyungsoo fell away like shadows in front of a blinding light. Taekwoon closed his eyes in and gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Jongin sat up from his seat and plopped next to Chanyeol, no reservations in his movements.

 

Baekhyun was almost shocked when the King didn't even bat an eye at the way Jongin's hand now rested familiarly on Chanyeol's thigh. But it was Jaehwan's resigned face that made him say, "Are we all going to keep pretending everything is okay or do we really need to get on with the truth?"

 

Jaehwan blinked. "It seems like our vampire allies have found their lifemates in each of us. There, the truth is out. Now we come to the real point of this meeting."

 

 _Just like that? He's not going to say anything else?_ Baekhyun had barely time to digest Jaehwan's easy acceptance of it that everyone spoke up in turn.

 

"We get to the Queen and get rid of her?" Jongin chimed.

 

"No," said the King, "we find her and make sure she's going to keep to the laws laid down by the peace treaty."

 

"Except all that's happened until now has made it clear enough that she stands against you and your laws," Kyungsoo sighed.

 

"She also killed your friend," Baekhyun said, recovering a little bit from the earlier comment.

 

The King looked like he wanted to end the meeting right then, but Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed his arm in silent, firm support. Baekhyun's heart lurched with an unfamiliar emotion. He almost missed it, but Jaehwan looked like he was slightly sick too. It took him a moment to read Jaehwan's eyes, fixed on Taekwoon's arm where Kyungsoo grabbed him. Baekhyun realized that he wore the exact same face as Jaehwan's, the face of someone who was mortally jealous.

 

Kyungsoo squeezed the King's arm once, then said, "Why are you being like this when we stand with you?"

 

The King remained silent.

 

And Jaehwan said, "He's ready to sacrifice himself, if need be." He sounded bitter as well as hollow.

 

Jongin's eyes widened, and Chanyeol huffed as he always did before making a drawn out argument against something. Kyungsoo, however, looked horrified. His eyes darted to the King, to Jaehwan, asking for the real meaning behind his words, and finally landed on Baekhyun. _Help._

 

Baekhyun jumped to the occasion. "You do realize that if something happened to you, everything you've worked for, and this peace you've built, will all come crumbling down."

 

"It was crumbling the moment this started between us," said the King, his voice blank. "We should've never come here like this, we should have ignored Wonshik's death."

 

"Taekwoon!" Kyungsoo snapped, incredulous at the despair in the King's voice. "You don't really mean that?!"

 

"I wish I didn't. But think about it, Kyungsoo. We're the best vampires out of all the covens and clans and Nobles. We're virtually indestructible. At least, we were. But now..."

 

Chanyeol clenched his fist. "But now you have lifemates." 

 

"Exactly," said the King, meeting Chanyeol's fury head on. "Lifemates are our weakness. If this gets out, every enemy of mine in this world will try to get to me." And then he turned to look at Jaehwan. "Through _you."_

 

Kyungsoo's expression cleared up, but Baekhyun didn't miss the protective glance he threw his way. "We simply need to keep it a secret. If we protect them..."

 

"How long?" Taekwoon rounded on Kyungsoo. "How long are we going to do that exactly?"

 

Kyungsoo had no answer, but he looked pained. Jongin bit his lips in worry and even Jaehwan deflated. Baekhyun clenched his fist, too. _I need to know._

"For now, let's just make sure we stay out of sight," Jaehwan said at length. "I'll team you up publicly so you won't raise eyebrows whenever you are here, but that's all I can do. You'll have to take care of the rest."

 

Baekhyun couldn't sit still after that. He stood up, grabbed the file Jaehwan had been pursuing throughout the meeting. He picked up a mission at random. "We're taking this." He gestured to Kyungsoo. "Let's go."

 

Jaehwan waved them ahead. Kyungsoo got up and all but ran to Baekhyun's side. 

 

As they emerged out of the meeting room, they ran into the remnants of the other squads, still discussing things and making plans, while comparing who got the toughest mission.

 

"There he is!" Yuna announced, lunging at Baekhyun.

 

"You rat!" Yesung cried, half laughing half angry. "Why didn't you say that you actually knew the Assassin and had a mission with him already!"

 

"I'd have knifed him if I was you," Kangta muttered, looking extremely jealous.

 

"Do you believe it though?" Minseok sniffed, shrugging a bit. "That guy really murdered kids? He's the Assassin?!"

 

Baekhyun swallowed. The onslaught of questions and accusations was too much. But he felt anger rising up when Minseok said that. _I was like him once. How hateful I must have been._

 

But just then they noticed Kyungsoo, standing in the shadows. A still came over them all. Rudeness aside, the name _Assassin_ was still enough to make them tremble where they stood. Such power, such impression! Such an existence the Assassin was. _And he's all mine._ Baekhyun stopped his lips from twitching.

 

"I am real," said Kyungsoo, his soft voice going against the bloodthirsty history of his title. "Though, I'd suggest that you refrain from assuming too much of me. After all, this is the first time I've seen any of you."

 

 _You don't have any idea who he is,_ Baekhyun silently agreed. Chronologically, Kyungsoo was the son of the earliest slayers. That made him an ancestor to all the slayers who stood before him now. _If they knew..._

 

"Speaking of," Baekhyun interjected smoothly, "we have a mission too. We should get going. Being the best slayer in our ranks, I should be diligent. Besides, I'm not losing to you guys!"

 

That set them off entirely. "Dream on, son," Kangta gruffed and reached out to ruffle his hair. Baekhyun dodged expertly and watched as the team leaders dissipated again.

 

"Alone," Baekhyun remarked, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand. "Finally."

 

Kyungsoo humored him, but his eyes darted all around, checking that nobody was going to interrupt them. Once he was certain that they were alone, Kyungsoo took a step closer until he was pressed against Baekhyun completely.

 

"Can you explain it now? What happened when you went to the bathroom?"

 

Baekhyun ducked his head. Now that he was in front of Kyungsoo again, admitting aloud that he was missing his bite seemed difficult. "Oh, I was just, observing this..." He vaguely touched his neck.

 

Kyungsoo blinked like he hadn't expected that. Then he tried to change the topic, snatching the mission paper out of Baekhyun's hand. "Busan, huh?"

 

"Hm," Baekhyun hummed, a smile playing at his lips. "I have a feeling this trip is going to be more memorable than our last one."

 

Kyungsoo's lips stretched wide in a beautiful heart as well. "I have that feeling too."

.

.

 

ONCE THEY WERE outside, and Kyungsoo lead them to his sleak, black BMW, they'd stopped looking at each other. There was a considerable amount of distance between them, and Baekhyun was shocked at how much it hurt him. Just days ago, this distance would have been normal, but ever since they'd met, distance as a word had ceased to hold much meaning for them.

 

"Where are we going?" Kyungsoo asked casually as he slid inside the driver's seat.

 

"Home," Baekhyun replied. 

 

He was thinking of Kyungsoo's home, of the white library and kitchen under the stairs. Maybe, this time around he'd actually get to see Kyungsoo's bedroom. But he was surprised when Kyungsoo actually drove them to his apartment. 

 

At his puzzled glance, Kyungsoo said, "We'll get your stuff first."

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but remember their last mission. But unlike back then, he wasn't going to make mistakes this time. Leaning forward, as Kyungsoo parked the car, Baekhyun mumbled, "Do you need anything?"

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "Need?"

 

"Clothes? Weapons?"

 

Kyungsoo smirked, moving closer too, until their breaths mingled. "There is something I need. I'm not sure if you can give it to me, though."

 

"Try me."

 

Kyungsoo surged forward and Baekhyun nearly screamed at the relief that came with his kiss. Their mouths moved urgently together as if they'd been thirsty for years. At first it was all they could do, holding each other and making sure last night hadn't been a dream. But then their kisses became languid, soft and lingering.

 

"I missed you," Baekhyun breathed, even if they were in front of each other the whole time, "I  missed you, so much!"

 

"I know what you mean," Kyungsoo breathed back between kisses. "But when you did what you did, I nearly went insane with wanting you, I wonder how much more we're going to face before everything becomes natural to us."

 

"I just did this," Baekhyun said, touching his bite mark again. Kyungsoo shuddered, his eyes fluttering close as they were both assaulted with unbearable sensation of want. "I didn't know this would happen..."

 

Kyungsoo shook himself to get his bearings back. But Baekhyun could see lust in his eyes as he opened them. "I think we're going to be late for this mission."

 

Baekhyun swallowed. "I think so too."

 

They somehow managed to get upstairs and into Baekhyun's apartment again. Throughout the trip, their hands were clasped tightly together and their eyes couldn't stop finding one another. As soon as the door was closed, though, the barriers between them fell once again. 

 

Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun against the door and claimed his mouth. Baekhyun remembered that night of festival with painful clarity, and shifted until he had his legs around Kyungsoo's waist. Sure enough, Kyungsoo lifted him up against him. This time, they were not holding back.

 

Kyungsoo ripped Baekhyun's high neck off and latched himself to the tiny bite holes, his tongue teasing and insistent. Whereas Baekhyun scrambled to salvage his uniform and lock the door behind himself. He failed miserably at both tasks, and as Kyungsoo travelled down to his nipples, he gave up completely in favor of just feeling whatever Kyungsoo was giving him. 

 

It wasn't enough. _Still,_ it was not enough. There was a gaping hole somewhere inside him, a feeling of being empty. Even if Kyungsoo was here, was lavishly assaulting his erect nipples, Baekhyun could feel the desperation rising up. He arched into Kyungsoo, grinding himself hard, letting him know exactly what he needed. Kyungsoo responded in kind, and with a few careless movements, he got rid of the rest of Baekhyun's clothes. Baekhyun smirked into their kiss, relieved that this time, he was not taking no for an answer.

 

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun whispered, nibbling along his jaw. "Will you bite me now?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed, and again, breathed in as if he was bracing himself. "I want to, love. You have no idea how much... but I don't want to hurt you."

 

Baekhyun groaned, pawing at Kyungsoo's clothes. "Then... don't drink my blood. Just... fuck... I need your fangs in me!" He knew he sounded desperate, addicted even. But he meant it when he had decided to go through with this. They belonged together, and that meant, Baekhyun was entitled to be stubborn about some things.

 

"Baekhyun. I can't do that! One taste of your blood and it'll be nearly impossible to stop myself from draining you whole."

 

Baekhyun mewled, rocking against Kyungsoo in a last, depraved attempt. "You said no sex until I know everything. I can give you that much. But... I want you to bite me Kyungsoo, as if you're thirsty and there's no other chance but this. Please."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes went black at those words. "I have been thirsty. For ages I've thirsted for you."

 

Baekhyun reached up and playfully rubbed a thumb into his bite mark. The effect was instantaneous. As sparks of arousal flew down to his body, jamming into his cock and curling his toes against Kyungsoo's waist, Kyungsoo's whole face changed. Baekhyun just saw a flash of his fangs. And then utter bliss, as Kyungsoo plunged into his neck, perfectly entering the two small openings he'd created before.

 

 _"Yes!_ Yes, yes, god!" Baekhyun babbled at the ceiling. 

 

Kyungsoo was trying so hard not to swallow, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself from licking the blood that slid down Baekhyun's neck. Again and again, Kyungsoo inserted his fangs into Baekhyun's neck, and again he drew them out, chasing the blood that flowed out. Baekhyun was going crazy with the feeling of Kyungsoo's fangs entering him, then extracting and entering again. He was so gone in pleasure that he didn't even notice as he came, untouched, screaming, against Kyungsoo's torso. 

 

"Baekhyun... _please..._ I need to... please... " Kyungsoo was begging. Baekhyun couldn't hear him over the rushing sound in his ears. His vision was still dark in the wake of the instant orgasm he'd just experienced. Though, he managed to wind himself even tightly around Kyungsoo's torso. 

 

 _"Please..."_ Kyungsoo whispered into his neck again, fangs still inside Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun didn't know what he was begging for. But he couldn't bear the guttural quality of Kyungsoo's voice. So he granted him permission, whatever it was for. "Do it. Just... do it."

 

Kyungsoo made a sound that latched itself somewhere in Baekhyun's cock, jerking it to life again. Throwing Baekhyun on his shoulder again, Kyungsoo resolutely took him to bed and pushed him flat on his back. Baekhyun blinked, trying to get his bearings. When he could finally breathe, he realized there were tears in his eyes. He'd cried at the intensity of what just had happened between them. But his head spun again when he saw Kyungsoo shedding his own clothes and trying to locate something in the drawers at the same time.

 

"What...?" Baekhyun tried to speak. His throat was dry, and his voice felt scratchy. _Did I_   _scream again?_

 

"Lube, where's the damn lube!" Kyungsoo growled.

 

Baekhyun gasped. "Are we... are we finally doing it?!" 

 

Kyungsoo stopped short, as if coming back to his senses. He walked closer until he was standing in front of Baekhyun in all his naked glory. "We are."

 

Baekhyun swallowed again. Kyungsoo sounded... and his eyes. There was no going back now. And then he gasped as Kyungsoo ripped a wound in his own palm with his nails. Dark red blood, almost black, spurted out as if it had been waiting for freedom all this time.

 

"We'll have to make do," Kyungsoo said, and crawled up in the bed, straddling Baekhyun. His bloody palm made a trail all over the carpet and bedsheet to Baekhyun's thigh. Finally, Kyungsoo splattered the blood on Baekhyun's cock, grabbing it in his bloody fist. He didn't even give Baekhyun a chance to grasp the situation and started stroking like he couldn't wait to get Baekhyun to cum again.

 

Baekhyun moaned into his fist, watching in fascination as his dick was coated completely in Kyungsoo's blood. As Kyungsoo crawled up more, standing on his knees, Baekhyun realized what was going to happen.

 

Kyungsoo met his awed eyes and smiled that beautiful, fangy smile. "I figured it was dangerous to fuck you myself. But if you fucked me... it'll be alright."

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe it. He wasn't a believer in the whole dominance culture, he just knew people liked their own thing and had their own roles when it came to sex. But he had almost believed Kyungsoo to be the dominant type. He was after all, an inhuman creature of immense power.

 

As if he could read Baekhyun's face, Kyungsoo smiled lazily and then sank down on Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back as he was engulfed in Kyungsoo's tightness, cool and moist, and deep. "Shhhit... Kyungsoo! I wasn't... unghghhh."

 

But Kyungsoo was suddenly still. He had impaled himself on Baekhyun completely, but his eyes had gone far away suddenly. Baekhyun tried to get himself up, pushing against his elbows. And when he was finally sitting a little, and could meet Kyungsoo's eyes, he knew why.

 

Kyungsoo's whole face was getting streaked in tears, red and continuous. He was looking at sky, almost as if looking for god. His lips were moving, trembling, formulating words Baekhyun couldn't hear. Baekhyun felt his heart swelling suddenly, and an emotion welled up that he couldn't put a name to. He gathered Kyungsoo in his arms and held on tightly, his own tears spilling over.

 

 _"Finally..."_ Kyungsoo was murmuring. "Finally... I'm not... "

 

Baekhyun knew what he was trying to say. So he completed his words. "You're not alone. Kyungsoo, I'm here now."

 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sighed, wrapping himself into their embrace. "Make me yours."

 

Baekhyun shifted their position, so that Kyungsoo was on his back. Kissing Kyungsoo, Baekhyun started to move, and with each thrust, he made Kyungsoo his.

 

Kyungsoo found Baekhyun's pulse again, and softly intruded with his fangs, not drawing blood, but taking Baekhyun to that edge they both strived for. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, the palm wound was closing up fast already, but Baekhyun couldn't resist. He wanted to taste more of Kyungsoo too. 

 

"Taste like shit," Kyungsoo warned. But his words were swallowed up as Baekhyun shifted to a new angle, thrusting in suddenly. "Aahh... again... do it again!"

 

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's palm into his mouth, teasing the wound with his tongue. A strange metallic taste filled his mouth, it reminded him of his childhood wounds, pinpricks of bloody fingers he'd licked clean himself. It tasted like diluted Chinese salt, with a flare of spice. He couldn't pinpoint the spicy flavor, so he tasted more.

 

As they both tasted each other's life, and invaded each other's bodies, they didn't notice that someone was at their door, trying to locate the spare key.

 


	21. The Forbidden Blood Curse

 

 

TAEKWOON WAS ALONE again. He couldn't get it now, after the moment had passed, why he'd lost temper in the meeting earlier. The fact was, even if he was a Monarch and had immense power, he was feeling rather scared. Fear of being alone was something he was familiar with for a long time, so that didn't matter. Now he feared for more things than he cared to admit. 

 

As Baekhyun said, he was scared that everything he'd worked for might fall apart. But even more, he was scared of the fact that this time around, he won't fall alone. He now had a responsibility of others as well. That's not true, he reminded himself. He was responsible for others before too, the only difference was, now he knew others on a more personal level. When he'd been friends with President Jon, he was certain that he knew all there was to know. But what he shared with Jaehwan and his slayers, it was more than anything he'd ever expected.

 

The conference room was empty now. After everyone had left, he'd been alone with Jaehwan for a little while. They hadn't said anything. He couldn't even look at him, embarrassed by his outburst earlier.

 

"I have to get out too," Jaehwan had said after a while. "You can see yourself out, can't you?"

 

That was an hour ago. He was still here. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. _I'_ _m a King,_ he reminded himself again. _I'm a King._ Yet, he was scared. Of another death, failure, rejection and being alone even at the end. 

 

The door to the conference room opened after some more time had passed, and Taekwoon felt Jaehwan's presence all around him. How he wanted the clumsy, hardworking President. How he wanted _not_ to want him.

 

"You're still here?" Jaehwan asked, shocked. "It's been hours."

 

Taekwoon raised his head from the table top, blinking warily. "I wasn't... needed anywhere else. I'm sorry to intrude. I'll leave at once." A part of him knew that it wasn't proper to speak like this to someone of low rank, and another part of him knew he was looking at his god. The conflicting feelings made him even more awkward as he stood up and started for the door. If he could manage not to look into Jaehwan's eyes, he'd be fine.

 

Jaehwan blocked his path. Taekwoon raised his eyes and met his. The pain in Jaehwan's eyes was unbearable. 

 

"What are you doing to yourself?" Jaehwan whispered in pain, his eyes shining in an inexplicable emotion. 

 

Taekwoon swallowed his own emotions. "What are you doing to me? I never wanted this to be like... this."

 

Jaehwan sighed, his body trembling a bit. They were just a few steps apart. "I wish I was someone else, someone worthy. Someone strong like you vampires are. But... even so... I want to..."

 

Taekwoon's heart started beating fast, hope filling every inch of it. He squashed the hope as best as he could and tried to walk away. But to do so, he'd have to pass by Jaehwan closely. He wasn't brave enough for such a feat, so he stayed where he was. 

 

"I want us to go through with this," Jaehwan finally finished, his face set with determination. "You've been protecting the Guild and everyone else for years. Now, I want to be the one to do it. Let me help you, please."

 

 _He thinks it's so simple,_ Taekwoon realized. An alliance on paper and being life mates were two different things. They couldn't ever be same or safe. Taekwoon decided then, if he couldn't discourage the President, then he'd scare him into leaving him alone.

 

He moved, faster than Jaehwan could breathe. And he had the President pressed against the conference room door. They were mere inches apart now. Leaning close so that he could taste Jaehwan's erratic breaths, he whispered, "Fine. Let us do this."

 

And then they were kissing. Taekwoon waited for Jaehwan to push him away, to scream for help. But when Jaehwan moaned low in his throat and pulled Taekwoon closer, the King forgot everyone and everything else. It was as if his fears had been wiped clean, replaced with nothing but this pure, enchanting feeling of hope and life.

 

When they parted, Taekwoon had his fangs out and Jaehwan was beautifully flushed. 

 

"Do you not feel scared?" Taekwoon asked softly, incredulously.

 

"The only thing I feel is you," Jaehwan replied, his voice was a song from heaven. "Just _you._ Everywhere. All around."

 

Taekwoon swallowed again, his eyes burning with red tears. _"Please._ Help me." He begged. Because when it came to this person, he was nothing but a beggar, a lowly trash who'd found gold by pure luck. "I need you. _Please."_

 

Jaehwan's smile could have killed a thousand queens and kings. "I got you, my King." And he kissed and kissed Taekwoon for the longest time.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO PUSHED BAEKHYUN into the bathroom, flashing to his discarded clothes as the lock rattled on the front door.

 

"It's probably just Chan-"

 

"It's not," Kyungsoo replied in a low, certain voice. He was dressed now, wiping the telltale signs of blood from his lips.

 

Baekhyun kept the door open as he splashed his body with water, washing away his sweat and blood, Kyungsoo's blood as well. The door swung open outside. Whoever it was, it didn't feel like they had any evil plans for the footsteps sounded sure, unconcerned.

 

Baekhyun had now pulled on shorts and was in the process of finding a t-shirt.

 

"Baekhyun?" A female voice called.

 

Baekhyun froze, then mouthed at Kyungsoo, "Hide," and answered aloud, "Coming!"

 

Kyungsoo was aware of the blood on the sheets, his own and Baekhyun's, and that Baekhyun would handle the situation well enough himself. But still, he was scared for Baekhyun as he found a dark corner in the room, changed his aura so that he was nearly invisible. Baekhyun ran out the room after making sure his shirt was hiding his bite mark.

 

"Baekhyun!" The female voice crowed happily, and Kyungsoo had a feeling he had heard this voice before.

 

"Noona, what a pleasant surprise!" Baekhyun said, sounding excited and wary at the same time.

 

 _Noona?_ Kyungsoo thought. Baekhyun had no living relatives left, which meant this was probably, Park Yura, Chanyeol's big sister. Kyungsoo bit his lips. The _last_ person he wanted to see. He sat down on the floor and tried to tune out the conversation outside. But his cursed hearing wouldn't allow him a moment of decency.

 

"We are having an early celebration of my wedding anniversary," said Yura, "and it's mandatory that the whole family attends."

 

"But Chanyeol and I have a-"

 

"Mission? I know. But I've already informed the President that I can't spare you for a few hours at least. So let's get packing, shall we?"

 

Her footsteps were coming closer to the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun let out a cry. "Ah, don't go in there!"

 

Yura's footsteps stopped. "Why? I'm just going to-" She screamed next. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you have a girl stashed in there?!"

 

Baekhyun mumbled. "A boy..."

 

Yura squealed and Kyungsoo winced. He was reminded of a very painful memory of his past, this particular memory also had Yura in it, squealing in practically the same manner. "This is amazing! You never keep anyone for more than a few hours. This one sounds great, maybe I should meet him."

 

And she threw open the door. Baekhyun scrambled to get in first and hide the bloody sheets, but of course, in Baekhyun's colorless room, it stood out plainly. Yura froze, and then looked all around the room, her gaze sliding past Kyungsoo for the first time. But by the second time, she had spotted him easily. There was a knife in her hand, Kyungsoo had seen her reaching for it as soon as the blood appeared.

 

Baekhyun tried to assuage the situation. "Ah, yeah he's... just a friend..."

 

Yura spoke sharply, her girly enthusiasm had vanished. "I didn't know you were friends with the King's hound."

 

Kyungsoo mouthed, "She knows who I am," and Baekhyun's face crumpled.

 

"This isn't what it looks like," Baekhyun mumbled again, trying to make up convincing lies, but right then, Yura could see through the rock if she wanted. "It's mostly just... my blood. I was injured in the recent mission and..."

 

Yura scowled thoughtfully and then rounded on Baekhyun. "Your blood can drive anyone insane. Yet he stands there calmly. Just what are you getting at?"

 

"I _look_ calm," Kyungsoo said, he was telling the truth. "But it is hell standing here... with two humans now."

 

Yura blinked at Baekhyun. And caught the concerned and desperate look he threw at Kyungsoo. She truly was Park Chanyeol's sister, for she caught the meaning at once. "No, no, _nope._ It can't be."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. There it was, the reason he'd hated Yura for years now. She rounded on him, jabbing a finger at his direction, and snapped, "It's all your fault! How could you?!"

 

Kyungsoo had to remind himself that she was someone close to Baekhyun, that she was Jongin's life mate's sister. "You make it sound like I had any choice in the matter."

 

"You must have had an interest," she said, eyebrows going up. "After everything how could you-" She shut up, took a breath, and said, "It doesn't matter. Baekhyun, we're leaving now."

 

And then she walked out. Kyungsoo blinked. The Park Yura he remembered wouldn't just stop herself in the beginning of an argument. Maybe, years have changed her, just as they had changed him.

 

Baekhyun mumbled again, "I think I should go with her."

 

Kyungsoo spared a glance at the door, leaned over to kiss Baekhyun's cheeks, and then walked out of the apartment. As he sat in his car, he was already missing Baekhyun. They'd been so _close,_ Baekhyun was just about to come, and then they'd have been truly mated. But no matter how he tried, things never did went his way.

 

Seeing Yura again had opened up a Pandora box of memories and pain. Then again, he should've expected such a meeting with her after he'd met Chanyeol. In fact, fate had been kind enough to give him a few months of peace.

 

The last time they'd parted, Kyungsoo had said to her, "If you ever come in front of me again, I'll kill you." And she'd said, "Not if I killed you first, monster."

 

If it wasn't for Baekhyun as witness, they might have done exactly that to each other. He'd almost expected her to do it, but Baekhyun's presence had had a calming (or restraining) effect on both of them.

 

 _Stop thinking about her,_ he told himself, shaking his head rapidly. Yura was probably the only person who knew most of his past sins. Even if he'd shared most of his past with Baekhyun, there were still things he was ashamed of. Things he didn't even think about, if he could help it at all. Things, that maybe, Taekwoon hadn't even guessed at. 

 

A few years after Taekwoon and he finished spreading the message of peace around the world (a message that most of the time left Kyungsoo's hands bloody) Kyungsoo had defected from Taekwoon's circle for a decade or so. He'd travelled on his own, and he remembered the pain and suffering around the world, suffering that had nothing to do with vampires and slayers and their war. Watching the evil all around him, he'd descended into a period of vigilantism, exacting justice wherever he saw saw it lacking. He'd done things then, things he regretted. When he returned to Taekwoon's side, the King had merely opened his arms and welcomed him with a relieved smile. In the end, he figured that seeking justice with Taekwoon was much better than seeking it alone. At least that way, he could end up blaming Taekwoon if he ever regretted.

 

Yura had been a part of such a regret. It was Taekwoon's fault. He could merely shrug it off and forget about it. But it didn't make his ego hurt any less.

 

 _Stop thinking about it,_ he told himself one last time, and then drove away. Baekhyun was going to be busy, which meant he could get started on the mission on his own.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN TRIED TO keep silent as Yura drove him out of the city center. He knew the way to Chanyeol's family house as well as he remembered his own. After all, he'd lived a better part of his childhood there, learning about vampires and training himself to be the slayer he was today. 

 

"How did you know that he was the Assassin?" he asked, throwing caution to the wind.

 

Yura didn't say anything, but he knew that sharpening jaw line well. She was angry, or trying hard not to be. "We went on joint missions together, as ordered by President Jon, back when I was still young." Then she muttered to herself, "Should've killed him ages ago."

 

Baekhyun hadn't remembered Kyungsoo ever mentioning that, but he remembered Kyungsoo had said he'd dealt with slayers before. "I'd appreciate if you didn't kill him," he mumbled.

 

Yura punched the steering wheel and cursed, "That's what fucking makes me angry! How the fuck are you two life mates?!"

 

Baekhyun shrugged, using Kyungsoo's words from earlier. "Not like we had a choice."

 

Yura muttered some more. Then finally snapped, "It doesn't matter. How far have you gone?"

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

 

"How far have you gone with Kyungsoo. Is it done yet? The whole thing?"

 

Baekhyun went red as he caught her meaning. "N-noona, that's...! I mean... why do we have to talk about this...?"

 

Yura sighed. "Nothing. Just... maybe we can turn it to our advantage. Nonetheless, you need to know about the whole deal if this is going to work. Just act normal in front of everyone. I'll handle the rest."

 

Baekhyun wondered if she knew about Chanyeol and Jongin. Then decided that he wanted Chanyeol to survive this in one piece, and kept his mouth shut.

 

Dinner with the Park family wass always a loud affair. The brothers and cousins and distant members all tended to end up at the main house as the day passed. Some of them even preferred to stay for a weekend if it couldn't be avoided. So naturally, Mrs. Park ended up keeping Baekhyun and Chanyeol overnight, away from work. Tonight was going to be no exception, so he prepared himself as they finally reached there.

 

After a round of greetings and hugs and cheerful dead-vampire-count competition between the slayers of the family, Baekhyun was finally able to grab a hold of Chanyeol. "Yura noona knows," he said without preamble, shutting the door to the study. "About Kyungsoo and me."

 

Chanyeol blinked and an odd expression crossed his face. "And? What did she do?"

 

"Nothing. But apparently I'm finally going to know more about the whole life mate thing first hand."

 

Chanyeol sat down on the sofa. "Did you tell her about-" he cut off, as the study door opened and Yura came in, holding a stack of old journals.

 

"Oh, great you're here. Here are some of the most reliable sources about the life mates," she said, seemingly unaware that they'd been discussing something important, placing the stack heavily on the table. "There's also a slayer manual. The old script have been translated and captioned, so there won't be any trouble finding the relevant topics."

 

Baekhyun stared at the stacks. He'd heard of slayer manual as well. Apparently, the old journals and vampire records were taken as booty by the slayer clans, the more journals they had, the more respected the clan was considered. Park family had three journals, one of which had been salvaged from the Byun family house after the massacre. Baekhyun had never been privy to the journals because as an outsider to the Park family it wasn't allowed. And yet, Yura was handing them over without much concern.

 

Chanyeol paled. "If father found out..."

 

"He won't, if you can keep a secret," Yura said, her voice cold and authoritative and Chanyeol wasn't able to get another word out. Before Baekhyun, she'd been the best slayer in Seoul Guild, and with good reason. "He needs to know everything, all the risks involved as well as how to use the situation to his advantage."

 

Chanyeol looked like he was against it, but in front of Yura's glare, he couldn't do anything. "Fine. Do as you please."

 

Yura made a V of victory and skipped out. Chanyeol stood up too, and said, "Use this knowledge well, Baek. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

 

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol didn't have to tell him that. He was letting go of his hatred, slowly but surely. He won't lose sight of what's important again.

 

After he was alone, and the sounds of many Parks mingling outside in the main room were distant and muted, he sat down and pulled the first journal close. It was an account of vampire Prince in India, and how the slayer Guilds had united to bring him down. He was known as the cruel Prince, and had been a bloodthirsty menace. 

 

At first, Baekhyun didn't get what was the point of reading this stuff. He flipped through the pages, found an account of the legendary Count Darcule. He read about the Chinese vampire clans, and Persian clans who lived in underground desert caves. After a while, he started picking up a pattern. The translated script which he could read, was nothing but a summary of the whole tales given in many ancient scripts. All of these vampires, they'd been dangerous and nearly impossible to kill by mere humans. And yet, slayers and Guilds had somehow managed to bring them down.

 

 _How?_  

 

Then finally, after reading the accounts of various strong vampires, Baekhyun opened the slayer manual, which had been translated using all of the data given in the journals. After the first few titles in the contents of the manual, one title made him pause.

 

_**The Forbidden Blood Curse** _

 

He'd never heard of any curse in the vampires before. Deciding to read it, he opened the first page. It was entirely dedicated to the types of weapons used all around the world that were considered useful in killing vampires. Apparently the Eastern Guilds used guns as well, though these were less lethal, and according to the Seoul Guild, completely useless against the vampires who could move at twice the speed of the bullet. He took a moment to admire other weapons as well, the ones he'd never been able to see at the training room.

 

Moving on, he was surprised to find a list of various poisons and metallic elements that have been proven to work against the vampires. Silver was listed there as well, and for a moment Baekhyun thought the manual needed an update. Silver was no longer pure, and thus completely useless against the vampires.

 

He started flipping through the pages then. Until he reached the page he'd wanted to read the most. 

 

 

 

 

> _The Forbidden Blood Curse first came to surface when the Guild made its roots in the Egyptian Desert. The vampire clans there had burrowed under the sandy stretches and created a network of vast and twisting labyrinth of caves. These infestations were destroyed after a constant struggle of seven years in which many generations of slayers lost their lives. During the clean up, the slayers found a few important journals as well as captured a vampire noble. The journals held a goldmine's worth of information, but it was the noble who interested the Egyptian slayers the most._
> 
> _Instead of trying to break through, the vampire had been fairly easy to capture, fairly pliant. Once the interrogation started, he replied to everything almost readily.  It wasn't until after the interrogation had finished, that the slayers realized about the strangeness of the situation. Reportedly, the noble started begging for death. And when the slayers tried to calm him down, he acted angrily. Though his body was weakened, as if by an unseen force. His lame attempts at attacks looked like he was fighting unbelievable amount of pain just to get to his death. His last words, the ones he kept shouting even as the slayers disposed of him, were the first key to the curse. "My mate, she's gone."_
> 
> _During that time of Guild revolution, the concept of mated vampires had still not been widely known, nor was the reproductive behavior discussed. The Guilds were only interested in gathering as much data about killing vampires as possible._
> 
> _Once the journals were translated and transcribed, though, the secret of the curse were revealed. These secrets had been penned down by a slayer clan of Nu. The journals revealed the intricate and detailed description of something called "Life Bond" which then was named as Forbidden Blood Curse by the Guild._
> 
> _The vampiric journal was probably something of a guide book kept by clans in order to regenerate their power and territory, but it became the most influential discovery of the Guilds worldwide. It is probably one of the most closely guarded secrets within the Guild, and after the Dracule Massacre, it was deemed necessary for this to become a hidden secret. The slayers allowed to read and posses the journals were only shown that which was required. Widely known, this secret could destroy the delicate peace and balance between vampires and humans._
> 
> _The Forbidden Blood Curse entails for a vampire to develop a bond with another of it's kind. It is as yet unknown how this happens, or what circumstances pertain to the formation of such a situation. But the following information is taken into consideration, and put through various tests before being compiled into this manual._
> 
> _As the Guild member, once this knowledge have been conveyed to the reader, it is to be kept hidden under the sacred oath at all cost. Releasing this information may cause an all out war between the humans and the demons, and may possibly lead to the destruction of the whole world._

 

Baekhyun blinked at the warning. He understood that it was sensitive information, but he was also starting to learn a bit more about the Guild as well. _The vampires don't know we have this information. And considering the fact that Noona decided to show this to me now, means she thinks I'll turn this into a shield._ He was thankful for her concern, but he didn't know how to tell her that Kyungsoo wasn't like the others, the worse of his kind. _I don't need protection from him._

Taking a deep breath, and minding the warning, he continued reading.

 

 

 

 

> _The curse has no immediate way of occurring. It's also very rare between vampires, and probably wouldn't appear in the most of them. Vampires are able to create more of their kind by the injection of their venom. While that is an effective means to reproduce, the curse makes it even more dangerous. The Forbidden Blood curse allows vampires to mate and reproduce, but only few have succeeded in producing youngs. The curse also allows the reproduction regardless of gender and body type, and in history, there have been a few same sex life mates who have produced offsprings successfully: Lincoln, Napoleon, and Dracule to name a few. All of these vampires had been known to be the most powerful of their kind. They have walked amidst the both worlds and changed history in innumerable ways._
> 
> _The youngs created in the result of this curse are indestructible and more often than not, uncontrollable._
> 
> _But these youngs have been the victim of the curse too, and the curse that makes them, is also the key to break them apart. Thousands of slayers have perished in order to salvage the true secrets of the curse, especially, two vampires inflicted with the curse together and bound as life mates._
> 
> _The term have not been translated idly, and according to the original script, it means what it says. "Life" and "mate". Two cannot be taken as separate. It's an unusual phenomenon, humans can describe it as something called a soulmate. But according to Nu journals, it's more complicated than that. It's a transference of one soul into another body - considering these monsters even posses souls. In some places, Nu's words have been translated as such, "Once the mated pair crosses the stages, they no longer possess their own soul, but that of their other half. There's no return, and thus, the mating is not taken lightly."_
> 
> _The stages, later disclosed after several years, were revealed to be the process in which the mated pair joins together. The mating is considered sacred, almost delicate in vampire culture, and it requires several stages to be strengthened. The first stage is the Knowing. The knowledge of the curse is something that awakens in the pair at once, together, despite the distance between them. It's been found that when Lincoln discovered his mate, he was but a young boy. His struggles right up to when he became a man wasn't without the Knowing._
> 
> _The second stage is the Finding. Once the mates know of their curse, they will find each other even to the distant corners of the universe. In the recorded history, besides Lincoln, the Vampire Prince of Wales searched for his mate for around 308 years, until finally succeeding. It's the longest period of second stage as of yet._
> 
> _The third stage requires the sharing of blood. Mates have to share their blood, just one drop suffices, in order to create the first chain link between themselves. This allows the mates to become aware of each other even through vast distances. The first bites are always unhealed, and mates prefer to share blood by just piercing the bite area of their choice again and again. The more they share between themselves, the more their souls are transferred._
> 
> _The fourth stage is sexual awareness of each other. The intensity of link and the mutual feelings are bound to lead to the copulation between mates. Although the level of closeness has not been yet determined, but the very first sign of sexual interest means that their souls have halfway transferred already. Vampires are born impotent, and the only way to arouse themselves sexually is to be by getting afflicted by this curse. Once the sexual interest has been developed, it's already too late to sever or ignore the curse. Once the mates start responding and acting upon instincts, even something as little as a kiss, it's impossible to get away from the curse. The more they become sexually intertwined, the more they give themselves up to their mate._
> 
> _The final stage is not certain. According to Nu, there's no such thing as a final stage. But after the continued research, the Guild have taken liberties to make this a separate stage of recognition. This stage is absolute. Mates do not own their sense, reason or souls, but that of their other half's. They hold each other inside themselves, and they are no longer separate beings._
> 
> _Shakespeare, another one of the Noble vampires, wrote his feelings once he mated with his mate. "One half of me is yours, the other half is yours, Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours." Which was later regarded as the ultimate power, as well as, a weakness of the mated pair._

 

Baekhyun couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He knew that things were more... just _more._ But to think all this time, he and Kyungsoo had been giving away their souls to each other. That even before they kissed that night on the festival, their fate had been decided. Just how much... how much more they had to face still. Heart pounding, Baekhyun tried to make sense of it all. More than terror or disgust, what he truly felt was nervousness. He didn't know if he could be someone so important for Kyungsoo. If he even deserved to own Kyungsoo's soul of all things!

 

But there was more. Every word that he read, felt sacred. It was as if he was looking at something which should've never seen the light of day. He remembered that Kyungsoo had said that even he had no idea just how intricate this was going to be. A closely guarded secret like this... no wonder their was a warning involved. If the vampires knew that this information was circling around in the echelons of Guilds across the world then... 

 

Shaking his head, he continued reading.

 

 

 

> _Once mated, the pair shares not only the blood but also the powers. It's widely known that the noble vampires give their blood to the Greenbloods for an entire year in order to develop a vampire's true talent. Each vampire has an ability peculiar to them, and they transfer it to their youngs weather they are born or created. But the mated pairs are known to have abilities far greater than they would have when alone. When two unique abilities are shared, they are able to merge and create another kind of ability themselves. Dracule's ability to cut paths into the earth and stone, matched with his mate's ability of summoning water, resulted in another ability - the one to bring forth life itself through earth, water and air. He was known to create wolves and foxes and all manner of four-legged abominations by just a flick of his finger. His mate shared this third ability, as well._
> 
> _There are possibilities regarding the mates of the high rank vampires, but since the curse was known to the Guild, no Blackblood pair has existed yet._
> 
> _Which brings us to the heart of this matter. Beware reader, for this information is only a culmination of a few incidents in the history, and cannot be relied on entirely. Although, the incidents that provided us with the information and thus this manual are one hundred percent factual._
> 
> _The mated pairs are the most powerful, and also the easiest to take down. Their weakness lies within their mates. The vampire of the Egyptian clan was the first proof of this fact. Slayers around the Eastern Continents then tried and tested the theory. But finding such vampires proved to be impossible. Vampires, being the creatures of dark, don't show their emotions. But it is likely that a vampire would try to show something akin to affection for his or her mate. It's also likely that they would try to inadvertently protect their mates. This human-like reaction is highly unlikely to prevail and completely impossible to explain, but it's taken as the first key to identifying the mated ones._

 

Baekhyun shuddered. No wonder Yura had caught them so easily. But he was having a hard time in believing the words he had read. Then again, he also used to think the same way. He couldn't forget his training even if he wanted to. _Vampires don't feel. They don't have human emotions, or conscience. They are animals. They are killers. Never let a vampire fool you with its human appearance, it's just a facade. Kill them, for they will kill you first._

But if they showed emotion, it was taken as a proof of their weakness. Of the possibility that they could be defeated.

 

 

 

> _A mated pair can also be recognized by their bite marks. Turned vampires have their marks on them forever, but it is always hard to find since its faded and in inconspicuous places. But the bite areas of mates are always in accessible places, such as, necks, jugular, wrists, the soft part of their upper arms, and even behind the ears. These areas mostly tend to be the erogenous zones, and are selected for the purpose of heightening their experience as mates. These bites never fade, and are always fresh._

Baekhyun reached for the bite mark on his neck, and stopped short of touching it. He still remembered what had happened the last time he touched it.

 

 

 

> _Vampires can communicate with these bite marks as well. It's not proven, but according to Nu's transcripts, the biting highlights their bond and connections over the vast distances._
> 
> _This shared life is what can be counted on when slaying such a vampire. Pleasure aside, even pain and suffering are shared through this link. When Louis I was defeated, the Guild had kept his mate in captivity and regularly tortured her until Louie went mad with hunger and pain._
> 
> _To hunt a pair, the first and important thing is to pick the less dominant one. Most males tend to be dominant, but in same sex pairs, it's always unclear. The Guild in Russia was able to provide the countermeasures against such circumstances. According to their extensive research, the same sex pairs always had one person whose blood is ingested most. During the blood sharing, vampires tend to drink with moderation in order to comfort their mate. But there is always one of them who needs the blood most. It's something to do with their attraction towards each other. The mate whose blood had first tasted better is always the less powerful or submissive one. Another way to differentiate is to know about their preferences during carnal activities. Yet another way is to know of their rank difference. But if it's still unrecognizable, the safe thing to do is to hunt the one who looks less likely to be powerful among them._
> 
> _Once a mate is captured, it's easy to kill them both. For interrogation purposes, it's recommended to bleed one of the mate. Once the blood level decreases and the hunger is at its peak, a mate would try to call out through their connection to his or her other half. The only thing then is to wait until the mate is close enough, and then to kill the captured one. Doing so would instantly drive the living mate to break apart and become pliant, even willing, to die. For a vampire without his or her mate..  is a dead vampire._

 

 _"I'll have to ask you to kill me. A vampire rejected by his mate is dead anyway..."_ Kyungsoo knew that death was better than being apart. This was why.

 

 

> _Another easy way is to feed the captured vampire another's blood. Mated pairs can't ingest the blood of another, doing so will cause their insides to errupt. Their death will be slow and painful, but affective. The Indian Mughal Prince was taken down because a Slayer had dropped a few drops of his own blood in the wine._
> 
> _Another weakness caused by the curse is to cut off a vampires' limbs. Through the connection, the other mate would feel the same intense pain, as well as the inability to move even though he would retain his limbs. Gouging out eyes would blind them both and vice versa._
> 
> _The best way to slay such pairs is to get them apart. The longer a fully mated pair had been together the harder it is for them to survive apart. They would wither with hunger and dissatisfaction, until dying. This method tends to be more time consuming and requires dedication, but it's also a useful tool for interrogative purposes._

 

Baekhyun swallowed bile. He flipped the page, saw a few words of more ways to kill vampires, and flipped the page again. He felt sick. He wanted to count just how many vampires had been killed for the _'research'_ in this manual. And then a sentence caught his eye.

 

 

> _The vampires never mate with humans as there are no human-vampire life mates. Such incidents never occur. But the Guild had been forced to put a few vampire rape cases on the list of such pairs. A vampire and human pair will always end with the death of the human counterpart. As of yet, there are no examples in history regarding this._  

 

 _No examples. Then what about us?_ How can there be three human-vampire life mate pairs when there have never been before.

 

Most importantly... "Why did Yura noona want me to see this now?"

 

 _He needs to know everything, all the risks involved as well as how to use the situation to his advantage._ That's what she'd said. Like he would jump to the occasion and kill the most dangerous vampire on earth because he was somehow his life mate now. He was disappointed in Yura. So disappointed. 

 

Getting up, he closed the journals and the manual, and decided to get himself a strong drink. He'd taken a few steps when something hit him in his gut. It was piercing and for a white moment, Baekhyun saw stars. He looked down... and saw nothing. But the pain... it was _real._ As real as if someone had put a knife in him. He had barely managed to recover when another invisible blow struck him, this time in the leg. He recalled the words from earlier. _Pleasure aside, even pain and suffering can be shared through this link._

 

Which meant... _"Kyungsoo..."_ he whispered. And then he collapsed.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO RAN AND ran, covering miles in seconds. He'd ditched the car a few miles away. Busan laid before him now as he perched on a skyscraper. The sunset was coming soon, but by then he'd be done with the assignment. He didn't have to do much to begin with. President Jaehwan had laid down a simple plan, and for now, he was required to observe only.

 

Then again, there were so many places where a meeting could be. He didn't want to be lazy or anything. He just wanted to spend the time here, for as long as Baekhyun was in that family gathering. After that, he was looking forward to just sleep in his mate's arms. Nothing more. 

 

But that also made him frown. There was a distinct possibility that Yura wouldn't let Baekhyun near him again. Knowing what she knew now, Kyungsoo had no doubt that she'd try to kill him the easiest way possible. By keeping Baekhyun away. Even so, even Yura couldn't be so evil. Surely she wouldn't hurt Baekhyun just to get even with him. 

 

He didn't want to think of his last mission with Yura but it was impossible not to. Her sudden appearance was making him feel like something was coming. Or maybe he was so invested with Baekhyun's safety that he was looking at everyone as a potential enemy. He thought back on it, and realized that he was over analyzing things. Yura had been in control of her usual hatred for Baekhyun's sake. It just proved they were closer as a family. She wouldn't hurt him. Chanyeol wouldn't let her.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo tried in vain to erase worry from his mind. He spent the sunset in a closed off coffee shop, then started his search. As a Blackblood, and due to his years of experience, it took him no time at all to sense the vampire population of the city. It was quite high, and it wasn't a surprise. Most vampires tried to stick close to each other in communities, especially if the city had a Guild headquarter. Compared to Seoul, Busan's Guild was a small departmental store as a front. They even had a front desk and cashier in case a civilian walked in accidentally.

 

Kyungsoo's destination lied beyond the city center. He ran through shadows, sometimes braving the light. The vampires he crossed by, he ignored. They weren't going to recognize the King's Assassin easily, unless they had a personal encounter with him. Besides, he was too fast and too discreet even for their sharp senses. His mate's blood in his veins gave him even more strength. 

 

After a city wide search, he finally stopped by a club. It was the biggest one here, extravagant, pulsing with life. A Grid indeed.

 

He entered Grid and was suddenly aware of the dark presences around him. He automatically hid himself, making himself invisible to everything. Somehow, he'd found the right place. He needed to tell this to someone soon.

 

They'd suspected, in the meeting earlier, that the note might not be completely honest. There was no telling on which Friday the Busan meeting will take place after Ulsan. Turned out, it was the one that came immediately after Monday. And the presences he felt now... they were probably just the management. 

 

For a while, he simply observed their movement. One was a Blueblood he knew. Jun had been working with Jisoo on a clan's reestablishment after their master was killed by the Guild in Hong Kong. Taekwoon had sent him to them in order to make sure they settled in nicely with Lord Seong-su. 

 

Kyungsoo took out his phone and texted Chanyeol and Jongin.

_One of Queen's lackey is Lord Seong-su. His whole clan must be involved._

Chanyeol replied first. 

_Sure. We'll check his estate first._

Jongin replied a few minutes later. 

_I'll let him know._

 

Jun was with another guy, who also looked familiar, though, Kyungsoo only remembered him by face. He'd been the only one besides Jun to survive the Guild's sweep. They looked well enough, so at least Lord Seong-su was taking good care of them. Kyungsoo swallowed up the bitter, familiar emotion of guilt. Here he was. Yet again. About to get bloody with his own kind, with mere children because of his loyalty for his King. Just how long was this going to drag out. Did peace even exist? Humans weren't enough to wage wars, that they had to as well. Shouldn't they be the projectors to weak humans? 

 

He could almost hear Taekwoon's voice. _Not all vampires think like you._

 

Jun had just gotten a signed paper from Grid's owner. Looked like the meeting place was booked. _Now..._ Kyungsoo blinked. And ducked as an energy blast brushed by his hair, barely missing his brain. The club goers paused slightly as the music went on. But by the time they had a clue, Kyungsoo had jumped up in one of the metallic walkway galleries. He saw as Jun's friend sliced his hand through the air, and another energy wave tore at him. Kyungsoo dodged it fluidly, and decided that the jam packed club was hardly a place for such a battle.

 

He ran out, making sure that they were following him. Jun caught up to him first, and Kyungsoo barely turned in time to blast away the energy wave. This time, it had been Jun. Kyungsoo swore. They were mated pair, using the same abilities, which meant they were more powerful than him. He had to take his time and use his head.

 

"Long time," said Jun's mate in an accent. 

 

"Indeed," Kyungsoo said, and then he threw an entire car at them. Jun dodged it, but his mate was slightly scratched. Kyungsoo frowned as they both winced. _So it's true. Mates are linked... just like Heechul said._ It was another thing Kyungsoo hadn't believed. But this wasn't a time to regret.

 

"Let's do one thing," Kyungsoo said. And then he looked in Jun's eyes. Even if they were mated, he still had his rank over them. His intent meant a lot more than their combined powers. "Let's talk."

 

They were under intent within seconds. He was only trying to test it, but using intent on Jun alone had been enough. His mate had automatically become under control. So this is the risk mates have to face. His heart filled with urgency. He needed to get back to Seoul, to make sure Baekhyun was okay. It wasn't his own life he valued. It was just the fact that his life wasn't his own anymore... and the same was the case for Baekhyun. Getting hurt wasn't an option now. Not when Baekhyun had to feel it too.

 

"Who's the Queen? Why did Seong-su betray the King?"

 

Jun replied in a robotic voice, "We don't know her name. We don't know her face. Our Lord... He was afraid."

 

"Of what?"

 

"For the safety of his clan."

 

Kyungsoo swore. So... the Queen had power of a kind that even Lord Seong-su had felt scared. "Tell me what you know of her."

 

"She's almighty," said Jun's mate. He seemed to be fighting against Kyungsoo's intent. But he couldn't break through. "She predicated that the King would abandon us. That his friends would abandon him. She knew he'd look to the Guilds for aid. That for his own sake, he'd sacrifice the rest of the vampires."

 

Kyungsoo exhaled. These guys didn't know much. Only the things that were probably rumor. Or maybe, like Joonmyun, they'd been put under intent of a stronger kind to say only what needed to be said.

 

Before he could release them, something flew at him from behind. Kyungsoo turned, and a dagger flew into his gut. He looked down at it, for a moment forgetting that just because he could take the pain... And after that moment passed, he realized that he now had Baekhyun. That this wound wouldn't heal easily. That Baekhyun was probably...

 

His intent broke. And Jun sliced his leg with an energy blast. Kyungsoo screamed... not in pain... but because Baekhyun was...

 

He had to end it. _Quickly._ And he had to reach his mate. Their lives depended on it.

 


	22. Dig the Buried Bones Out

__

 

 

BAEKHYUN REMEMBERED FLASHING lights as pain intensified. Far away, he heard Yura noona cursing. And then he heard Chanyeol's familiar voice, his tears could be heard too. Lately, he's always been getting in trouble. He always had to be saved. 

 

Later, he wakes up in a room. The voices came first. Someone talking. "... if we were late even for another hour..."

 

"I know." That was Yura. She sounded subdued.

 

"Why did you make him read that?"

 

"I just... I wanted to help."

 

"No," Chanyeol's voice was sharp. "No, you wanted to fan his old hatred. You wanted him to take on the Assassin just because he owned his life now. You wanted..."

 

"Because I didn't believe it was true. I didn't think he'd be affected by it... I just... How is it even possible, Chan? How can he bond with one of them... And with that monster of all people!"

 

"I tried to stop them." Chanyeol's voice was resigned. Baekhyun kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to make them stop talking, neither did he want to pretend that he hadn't heard every word. "But then... He was smiling more often. His emotions got riled each time and for once... I felt life within him. It's because of the same monster. And I just... I just didn't care as long as he could smile."

 

Baekhyun clenched his fist. Had he really worried Chanyeol that much?

 

"I think I understand what you feel..." Yura began speaking at length. "But you don't know the kind of mind games the vampires play. He's probably under some kind of intent. There's no explanation for this sort of thing happening to him. I'm sure it's a-"

 

"It's real. The curse. There's no helping it. There's nothing forceful, just... it feels like finding your true self." 

 

"How could you know? There's no explanation for it, then how?"

 

"Because I'm a vampire's life mate as well, noona. And I have felt it all first hand. I'm still your brother, sane and reasonable. But at the same time... it's hard to breathe without him near me. I understand Baekhyun better than you can hope for."

 

Yura was silent for a long time. Baekhyun wanted to open his eyes, to see what face she wore now. And then she said, "You're still my brother, Chan. So is Baekhyun. I won't tell anyone else about this. Just promise me... you'll be safe."

 

"I promise."

 

Yura stood up and Baekhyun almost flinched as she dropped a kiss on his forehead. The door closed after her.

 

"She's gone," Chanyeol said, amused, "you can open your eyes now."

 

Baekhyun did. He was in their old room, the one he'd shared with Chanyeol as a child. It felt smaller than ever. Or maybe they'd grown too much? As he sat up, he remembered why he was like this. At once, worry filled his lungs. "Kyungsoo...?"

 

"Is fine. He was here an hour ago. Apparently he escaped as fast as he could and got here. It was hell, trying to sneak him past each slayer in the family but once he was with you, everything was fine. He healed up pretty fast."

 

"Where is he now?" Baekhyun wanted to see him. There wasn't much to his need, but it stung him like a splinter.

 

"Yura chased him off, obviously. But he has invited you to stay with him as soon as you recover." Chanyeol was smirking. He studied his wristwatch and his smirk grew wider. "It's only 9 in the evening. Maybe I should get you there?"

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN CHANGED FASTER than his body allowed. He was agitated to see Kyungsoo. But Chanyeol's ever-widening smirk made him feel like he was too eager for something else. Still, they made their excuses to Mrs. Park - Chanyeol was probably going to see Jongin as well - and got out the house.

 

Baekhyun stepped down the front steps and stopped short. 

 

Just by the driveway, Kyungsoo leaned against Baekhyun's sleak heavy bike. He wore all black, as usual, but his t-shirt showed too much of his pale arms and biceps where they were crossed over his chest. 

 

Baekhyun blinked a few times. He distinctly remembered that he'd forgotten his precious bike back at the manor house after the first meeting. That wasn't surprising now, since he'd only ever thought of Kyungsoo after that day. But to imagine that Kyungsoo had driven his bike, had straddled it... His throat went dry suddenly.

 

At his arrival, Kyungsoo's whole face lit up with a smile, eyes squinting. Chanyeol huffed to Baekhyun's right, but he didn't even care. He hurriedly made his way to Kyungsoo, who readily caught him in an embrace. Finally, finally, Baekhyun's heart was beating steady. Words escaped him for the sheer sense of relief, but his heart said it all. Kyungsoo's arms tightened around him, almost like he'd heard every word.

 

Chanyeol coughed. "Not to burst your happy bubble, but there are a lot of slayers inside the house, and anyone can just peek outside the curtains."

 

The warning wasn't lost. But Baekhyun was beyond care. He had Kyungsoo, and he was going to ride his precious bike after a long time. All was well.

 

As he cast his gaze over the solid curves of the metal, he realized that his bike looked extra sleek for some reason. In fact, a little dent near the headlight was gone. He blinked at it, checking it all over. It was his bike, all right, but it seemed to have gone through careful service. He threw a questioning glance at Kyungsoo.

 

"You didn't actually believe I'd keep it outside the whole time?" Kyungsoo said with a shrug, his eyes were shifty. "I wanted to return it but... since we weren't talking... well I just thought I'd take care of it until you wanted it back."

 

Baekhyun beamed. To imagine Kyungsoo had personally taken care of his baby. He was winning all sorts of boyfriend points. _Wait... what am I even thinking? Is life mates the same as being boyfriends?_ After knowing what he knew now, the term _boyfriend_ sounded too lackluster. They were not ordinary boyfriends. They were _more._

 

_His soul resides in me._

 

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked instead, trying to look away so that Kyungsoo wouldn't see his tears of gratitude. "I'm bored of this place."

 

Chanyeol huffed, like he was offended. "I guess that's my signal to leave." He stomped towards his car and got in.

 

As the car started, Kyungsoo turned Baekhyun's face towards himself, and gently wiped at the tears in his lashes. "It's all good now, love. We're good. As for our destination, well... I thought it was my turn for hospitality."

 

Baekhyun blinked and then smiled. So this is what it feels like? To belong to someone. To be cared for by someone. "Then let's go home."

 

 _Home._ Kyungsoo was home now.

 

Kyungsoo could have burned the darkness through with his smile, as he put on an extra helmet, giving Baekhyun his old one. Then before Baekhyun could familiarize himself with his bike again, he slid on and grabbed the handles. "Get on then."

 

"You know, this is _my_ bike."

 

Kyungsoo smirked under the visor. "And you are still recovering. Besides, I want to ride it _because_ it's your bike."

 

Baekhyun's heart pounded as he imagined Kyungsoo riding something else. The sudden dark gleam in Kyungsoo's eyes told him that he'd been thinking the same. _The sooner we get somewhere, the faster I can kiss him._ With that mindset, Baekhyun slid behind Kyungsoo. He draped himself against Kyungsoo's back, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's stomach and chest. He couldn't quite resist it.

 

"I'm ready to go," he whispered against the back of Kyungsoo's neck, planting a soft kiss there.

 

Kyungsoo's only answer was to rev up the bike. The engine seemed to have gone through some service too, for it purred to life almost instantly. And then they were flying. For a moment, Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of wind on his skin, the scent of Kyungsoo in his nose. 

 

He was happy, he realized with a jolt. Now that he knew what he had been seeking, he was incredibly at ease. It was almost like he finally knew what his role was in this machine of life. He was an important cog in Kyungsoo's life, and Kyungsoo was an important part in his. Sure, he had questions about the anomalies, like: How is it possible for them to be able to make a life bond when it's unheard of in history? Is he even worthy, or capable enough to protect his life mate?

 

His hand unwound from Kyungsoo's waist, only to revert to the developing habit of fidgeting with Sehun's necklace. Now that he knew what would happen if something bad ever came to be, he was beginning to understand Sehun's last moments better. Even though they weren't truly bound yet, just the thought of losing Kyungsoo had his heart jerking. Just how much pain had Sehun endured... before Kyungsoo set him free?

 

_I just have to protect myself. And then, I can protect him._

 

"You're distracted," Kyungsoo commented, his voice a bit loud because of the wind screeching past them. The sky smelled like snow, and Baekhyun's toes had already began to freeze.

 

Baekhyun hesitated. He didn't want to think that it was a betrayal to the Guild, but he knew that it was wrong to keep something like this from Kyungsoo. "I know it now. The truth. Everything, really."

 

Kyungsoo answered with a laugh that Baekhyun could only interpret as sarcastic. "I see. Park Yura must really treasure you, if she chose to reveal the family secrets."

 

Baekhyun gaped. "Huh?"

 

"It was the part of the deal with President Jon, the journals and the manual. I'm surprised they didn't show it to you before."

 

"Wait ... what? You know about the manual? I thought it was hush hush."

 

"It is," Kyungsoo said, turning his head so that he could almost meet Baekhyun's eyes. The bike didn't even falter, steadily picking up speed. "From all the vampires. But if word got out what sort of sacrifice Taekwoon had to make in order to assure peace, well... let's say it'll be uglier than what we have now."

 

Baekhyun bit his lips. He was beginning to understand now, why only a few select slayers are given the honor of reading the manual. It must be the part of deal. King Taekwoon wouldn't have allowed such information in enemy hands without certain conditions attached to it.

 

He was still busy in thoughts, when a rush of tiredness enveloped him. Being here, next to his life mate, it wasn't surprising that he fell into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO NEATLY PARKED outside the manor house. The whole house was shrouded in darkness, the white structure looked haunting against the inky sky. Kyungsoo got off the bike, tearing the helmet away from his head. He softly picked Baekhyun up, taking him inside the house. His memory and vision served him well as he locked the door behind himself and made his way up the stairs. 

 

Halfway across the sitting area, though, he stopped short at the sight in front of him. Taekwoon slept soundly on the sofa. And on top of him, curled up on his chest like a cat, was President Jaehwan. Kyungsoo's heart swelled up with a sudden emotion as he spotted Taekwoon's arms wrapped around the president securely. He remembered what Taekwoon had said once: _"This is what it feels like to have your child fall in love and get married."_ Back then, he had assumed Taekwoon was being dramatic as usual. He understood that now, this emotion in his chest. When he walked up the stairs, his face was stretched in a beatific smile.

 

He paused in front of his room. Maybe, he should have brought Baekhyun in the guest room or the infirmary? They weren't normal mates, that is, they still had some reserve. Besides, it was strange that he was taking liberties and bringing Baekhyun inside his room right off the bat. Especially, while Baekhyun was asleep. It seemed presumptuous. 

 

Then again, he wanted to take liberties now. After what felt like ages, he could finally be the way he wanted to be with Baekhyun. He didn't want to stop. 

 

Behind him, Woobin opened the door to the guestrooms he'd been using. He was probably just checking who'd come home, and upon seeing Kyungsoo with Baekhyun in his arms, Woobin's brow cleared. "Oh, you're home. And I guess it happened, huh?"

 

 _It_ happened. Kyungsoo could only give a noncommittal shrug. 

 

Woobin gave him a thumbs up and then disappeared down the hallway.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. If Woobin was home, then Jungseok would be as well. Joonmyun could be heard prowling around the upper levels, and Irene must be sequestered in the doju. It meant that his room was the safest place to keep Baekhyun for now. 

 

He entered, barely giving anything any note and gently laid Baekhyun down on the bed. After that, he checked Baekhyun over, making sure that his body wasn't feeling the after effects of Kyungsoo's wounds still. Baekhyun's blood faintly smelled of pain killers; it must have been the Park siblings' doing. Maybe that's why Baekhyun had been drowsy.

 

And then he just basked in the reality of another person in his bed. His room had been encroached upon many times over. Jongin used to sleep besides him back when he was still a Green. Taekwoon had spent many hours here, discussing matters or just enjoying books together. Heechul used to sneak inside just to piss him off. But there was something special about Baekhyun being in his room. Apart from the fact that he was the first ever human to do such a thing, the reality of having his mate in his territory was an overwhelming sensation. It filled him inside, and after a moment, he recognized it as happiness.

 

Following the happiness was a sense of nervousness. He looked around his room, trying to reassess everything from Baekhyun's point of view. It was bare. White walls in accordance with the rest of the manor house, dark mahogany furniture and black curtains to ward off sunlight. Apart from the bed and wardrobe, there was also a bookshelf and a writing desk, his only momento from the olden times. It looked okay enough, but he was not sure if Baekhyun would think so.

 

"Look at me," he muttered to himself. "I'm rethinking everything like a dithering fool." He gave up on his nerves in favor of lying next to Baekhyun. And watching his mate, he also fell into a death-like sleep.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN KNEW THAT he was with Kyungsoo even before he was fully awake. The solid weight of Kyungsoo's hand on his arm, the cool skin and his ever present scent were the things Baekhyun opened his eyes to. It was dark, perhaps later than the night hours. He could see the fluttering curtains and the moonlight spilling in just beyond the reach of his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo was sleeping peacefully, his face familiar and alien all at the same time. Baekhyun couldn't help but get drawn into kissing those inviting lips, mere inches away. He wasn't surprised that Kyungsoo didn't even stir. They'd spent just a few nights together, but Baekhyun had known Kyungsoo's sleeping habits for a while now.

 

He sat up, the black silk sheets falling to his lap in a bunch. It was cold inside. Matched with Kyungsoo's cool skin, it felt more pronounced. He blinked, trying to see what little he could. He was in an enormous white bedroom, devoid of any ornaments or color. The bed he shared with Kyungsoo was huge and circular, sitting right in the middle of the room. Looking up, he realized that the bed was underneath a terribly beautiful and fragile chandelier: it looked old but breathtaking. Even without the lights, Baekhyun knew it would be magnificent when lit up. 

 

His eyes had gotten used to the darkness now, he was able to see a desk in front of the only window in the room. Just beside the desk. Was a normal looking book shelf. It had five columns, and it was full to bursting with old, leather bound books. He was curious, and so he slid off the bed, silk sheet making crackling noises due to friction, and made his way to the desk. There was a book there too, a pen wedged inside as a temporary bookmark. He flipped on the lamp and sat down on the comfy stool, opening up the book. 

 

Kyungsoo's neat and spiralling handwriting had chronicled odd pieces of information on the page.

 

_Jun and Ming are dead. Lord Seong-su escaped. The Sockcho meet would be cancelled._

 

And underneath, Kyungsoo had sketched out two people who looked vaguely of Chinese decent. Baekhyun assumed it was Jun and Ming. Not really understanding what he was reading, he flipped on to the previous page. Again, there was a picture of a man, a detailed picture with words - _Father Diethart is executed, his clan is reestablished in Montreal._

A few pages back, and Baekhyun was faced with a very perfect drawing of Raynon. He read Kyungsoo's notes. _Lord Raynon, executed on charge of Rebellion against the King, the Treaty and on creation of an illegal Green army._

Baekhyun sighed. He studied the picture, and realized, he hadn't even remembered most of what Raynon looked like. In fact, beyond the killing of just another vampire, Baekhyun hadn't even cared much. Kyungsoo's drawing of Raynon was deeply moving for some reason, because he'd made him look like a human being. He flipped back to another page, and felt his breath catch. 

 

_Lord Sehun and Lord Yixing. Executed by Raynon and the Assassin. Soul remain intact._

 

And underneath, there was a picture of two people arm in arm with each other. Yixing was smiling a big, dimpled smile. And Sehun... Baekhyun only remembered a weak, broken vampire with tears of blood. But Kyungsoo had immortalized Sehun as he was before Yixing's death - smiling, innocent and absolutely beautiful. Baekhyun's hand went to the ever present necklace on his neck. _Soul remains intact. Kyungsoo meant with me. I'm keeping his soul around my neck._

Baekhyun blinked, trying to see through the blur in his eyes. He flipped the pages. Saw unfamiliar names and pictures and smiles and then shut the book, putting the pen where it had been before. His breath was ragged. He'd seen a few pictures of slayers, even George. But more than that, he'd seen Kyungsoo's regret, respect and honor for each life he'd taken in the name of honor and duty.

 

He looked towards the shelf and realized, all the books were actually the leather bound diaries. He knew without looking that in each one, he'd find the same thing again and again. 

 

Kyungsoo was... He was... _He's mine. And he's not like I've believed in past._

"It's because I don't want to forget," Kyungsoo's voice said from the shadows behind him. Baekhyun hurriedly wiped at his eyes, even though there was no hiding from Kyungsoo. 

 

He leaned back as Kyungsoo embraced him from behind. "All the people I've killed, all the blood on my hands. I want to remember them. Their families, their friends, they are going to forget one day. Even vampires can force themselves to repress bad memories. But I know that even if I have perfect memory, I want to remember them."

 

"Why...? Why must you torture yourself like this?" Baekhyun hated that his voice cracked, that he wasn't being brave for Kyungsoo.

 

"It's not torture." Kyungsoo gestured to the shelf again. "There are more than three hundred of these diaries, and in each one, there are hundreds of names and pictures. I just want to know what I am, and what I've taken from the world. It's an atonement. Maybe, if I died, I'll tell someone to return these to the families. So that if they have forgotten, I could help them remember. And if they have forgotten their hate, maybe they could see how sorry I am for doing what I did."

 

Baekhyun couldn't hold back his tears. He had killed hundreds of vampires himself. He hardly remembered their faces, much less their names or important characteristics. He was beyond repentance, and he had never felt sorry. He believed he was ridding the world of monsters, and monsters didn't deserve his respect.

 

And here was Kyungsoo, who even remembered a little scar that had been on George's temple.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo and hugged him. "I feel like trash right now. I killed so many but-"

 

"But you are human. You don't have the luxury to mourn the people you don't belong to." Kyungsoo's voice was gentle. Baekhyun knew that there wasn't even a shred of cruelty in Kyungsoo's heart, just facts. "I have been human and a monster. I have the right to mourn for both."

 

 _And now, I am your mate._ Which meant Baekhyun belonged, at some level, to vampires now. Maybe that's why, he was suddenly feeling the weight of the lives he'd taken.

 

"Come now," Kyungsoo whispered, softly touching Baekhyun's eyes with his lips. "Kiss me sweetly and worry about what comes in future. Let me mourn the old bones, and in future, I won't be alone."

 

"No, you won't." Baekhyun kissed him sweetly, just as asked. _You won't ever cry for anyone alone, ever again._

A few hours of silent kisses and uncountable touches, and Baekhyun's stomach started grumbling. Kyungsoo got up with a laugh, ignoring Baekhyun's whines to give him some more kisses. "Stay here, and I'll see what's in the kitchen."

 

Baekhyun pouted, and while that definitely affected the vampire, Kyungsoo simply shook it off and went out the room. 

 

Baekhyun punched the sheets and then he was grinning like an idiot. Between the breathless kisses and dangerous touches, Kyungsoo had assured Baekhyun that he'd already messed up their mission and that they were both allowed by the President and the King to take the rest of the weekend for themselves. Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited about the weekend. As soon as he'd become a slayer, he felt it was unnecessary to stay home when there were vampires to be killed. Now though, he was definitely down with the idea of lazy weekends with Kyungsoo. The more time they spent together, the more Baekhyun was understanding this tangled knot of emotions in his chest. 

 

 _Kyungsoo is a nice person. Dead person, but still. He respects everyone, even the enemies and the bad guys too. He is loyal and humble and just... beautiful._ Baekhyun closed his eyes again, thinking about the time when he used to hate vampires. He still wanted to avenge his parents and family. He still had that desire to never stop looking for answers. But now, the flame of revenge burnt low, at least, not strong enough to consume him entirely.

 

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't know Jungseok was lying on the bed with him until Jungseok snorted in amusement. Baekhyun jumped, barely muffling his scream.

 

"Tut, tut, tut," said Jungseok, shaking his head with his chin in his palms. "For Kyungsoo's life mate, you sure are slow. What were you thinking about?"

 

Baekhyun sat up, and moved a bit far, as he remembered that Jungseok was the first vampire to hug him. He also remembered that Jungseok was mated with Woobin. "How did you know that Kyungsoo and I..."

 

"Um, because it's easy to see now, your auras match each other well. And I sense your soul within him, and his within you. Only life mates who'd gone through the process can tell. Once you are married, you'll be able to tell about me and Woobin, about others too."

 

 _"M-married?!"_ Baekhyun hated that squeak in his voice.

 

"Mated means married in vampire terms. But I'm sure Kyungsoo will be a gentle soul as always. He is barely holding on."

 

Baekhyun frowned. Oh, don't I know. "I wish he wouldn't."

 

"He has to." Jungseok sat up too, and Baekhyun blushed as he realized that the vampire was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. "You aren't a vampire. And taking your blood whole would kill you. If he tried to mate with you as you are, you won't withstand the pain and the pleasure. You could die like an ant under a feet."

 

Baekhyun couldn't get it. "So unless I'm a vampire, that won't happen between us."

 

At this Jungseok became almost sad. "You don't have a thing to feat, dear child. Kyungsoo is kinder than you can imagine. He won't make you choose. If possible, he'd keep you happy as you are and die with you once your human life has run its course."

 

"I know that he's kind. And I know he won't force me into anything but-"

 

Jungseok jumped off the bed. He uselessly tried to hide himself, pulling the shirt lower over his hips. "Then have faith. In him. In your bond as mates. And in your own heart."

 

Baekhyun smiled as the vampire left. He had faith. He knew that Kyungsoo was right. Let's worry about future. The present was here, and it was theirs for the taking.

.

.

 

"I KNOW EVERYTHING," Baekhyun said as he annihilated the cheese omelette. "About life mates. But it feels like I'm breaking the rules by telling you. Are you sure it's not a secret from you?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Apart from Taekwoon and I, no one knows. I'd appreciate if you don't mention it to anyone, Jongin or Woobin included."

 

"How did you know?"

 

Kyungsoo had that far away look, like he was looking at the past. "Eighty years ago, seven mated pairs were killed by the Guild in the course of three years. As you might have noticed, mated pairs are kept as a secret, even in our own ranks. They are rare. It was highly provoking that the slayers had randomly managed to kill seven pairs like it was nothing. That's when we discovered that they had the information which was kept secret even in vampire circles. Taekwoon had to attend many lengthy and dangerous meetings just to get the things in order. Finally, he made a compromise of sorts. He wouldn't take away the manual and the journals, if the Guild can put a few regulations on it. That's when the manual became a secret document, and it was only shared with the slayers or clans who the Guild approved around the globe or not at all. Since a few months ago, I'd know that the manual must be currently in Korea. If I recall correctly, it's next stop is Germany."

 

Baekhyun ate the last of his food and sighed, patting his belly. "I guess I don't have to hide anything from you then. It was eating me up, that I had to lie."

 

Kyungsoo made a face. And then Baekhyun realized what an insensitive thing he'd just said. "Hey, I didn't mean that I hate you lying to me. I realize that you have done things in past that you still haven't shared. But don't be afraid, Kyungsoo. I won't force you. I know that one day, you'll feel free to tell me on your own."

 

Kyungsoo gave a shy smile, but then hesitated. "Did you regret it?" Baekhyun blinked, not understanding. "Making a pact with me without knowing everything. Now that you know, do you regret it?"

 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's face, closing in so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "Not even for a minute." He dropped a quick kiss on his lips for assurance.

 

Kyungsoo smiled widely this time, and it was apparent that a weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders. "Then I think I'm the luckiest person in the world."

 

Clearing away the dishes, they settled into bed again. Kyungsoo had gotten hold of a book and Baekhyun was going through the various pictures in Kyungsoo's journal. He even got to see many of Kyungsoo's missions prior to their first meeting. It was so beautiful, he couldn't even explain. These people, vampires and slayers, were dead now. And yet, watching their pictures, reading their names (some he couldn't even pronounce) almost felt like he was meeting them in person.

 

He also encountered few faces that he'd known before, and asked Kyungsoo about them. 

 

"Shin was a bastard, really. You didn't have to draw him all soft, he was ugly. He probably broke the rules, didn't he?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "He had a vampire woman captive and he'd been raping her and selling her blood for extra cash."

 

Baekhyun mumbled, "Knew it. Bastard."

 

Then almost suddenly, Baekhyun felt like his entire body was heating up. He looked up and found that Kyungsoo had been staring at him for a long time already. His look was one of fondness, but there was no denying the repressed heat in it. 

 

"I still can't believe that you are here. Beside me. In my room."

 

Baekhyun swallowed, throat going dry with want. "Neither do I. But... if we wasted time on disbelief, think of all the good things we might miss."

 

"Good things?" Kyungsoo's voice went low, dark. He moved so fast Baekhyun hadn't even drawn his full breath. Pinning Baekhyun under him, Kyungsoo leaned down to whisper, "You meant this?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, but still didn't kiss him, as Baekhyun wanted him to. "I want to give you everything good, Baekhyun. But I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

 

Basically, Baekhyun was in trouble. He knew now that every second Kyungsoo was trying to hold himself back, because he was going against the norm. A human didn't last long after becoming a mate to a vampire. And Kyungsoo had managed to hold back only because of his perfect control.

 

"I understand now," Baekhyun said, pulling Kyungsoo closer. "So perhaps, you can bite me after every week?" He knew Kyungsoo had detected the hope in his voice.

 

"You liked it that much?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows went up.

 

"Well... you never bit like other vampires. I guess the fact that you aren't killing me changed my perspective. But truly... just... knowing that I can give you life and get something so amazing in return is enough for me."

 

Kyungsoo didn't smile this time. Instead a sudden and draining sadness came over him. "I had waited an eternity to hear someone say that I'm enough for them. But now, I'm terrified that I'll lose you."

 

Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo closer, leaving nothing but breaths between them. "You won't lose me. I plan on living long and keeping you happy." After a pause, Baekhyun added. "Even if I have to let go of my humanity." Yes, even then. Because you're worth it.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and then spilled over with red tears. Baekhyun couldn't help smiling as he peppered his mate's face with kisses, and whispered reassurances. He never knew he was capable of caring for anyone quite this much. But he'd been certain. During the time he was reading the manual, a thought had teased him each time he read the words vampire mates. He didn't acknowledge that thought then, but now, as he saw this struggle Kyungsoo faced every minute, he couldn't help but wonder. _If I was also a... also like him, then he wouldn't have to control himself. He wouldn't have to feel the torture of thirst and fear of accidentally killing me._ And then he realized, the idea of it hadn't even repulsed him like it used to in the past. _A lot has changed since I met you. It will keep changing. I will keep changing._

 

Once Kyungsoo was capable of speech again, he said, "I can do it every once a month. Bite you, that is. Until we are ready for the next step."

 

Baekhyun felt his heart seize. He had made his mind to humor whatever suited Kyungsoo, but... "I'll die if you didn't bite me often enough. Once a month is too... ugh! Fine, we'll do whatever you feel like."

 

Kyungsoo laughed, putting a sound kiss on Baekhyun's pouting lips. "It's my pride, this control of mine. Let me have it while I can. I've given you everything else already."

 

"Only if you keep kissing me," Baekhyun countered, quite serious.

 

Kyungsoo gave him what he wanted. And more.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO ALMOST DIDN'T believe the voice on the other end of the phone. "Why are you calling me?"

 

"Because I want to smack you upside the head," said Park Yura, sounding like her usual grumpy self. "There has to be something wrong with you. There has to be some sort of explanation for your personality change."

 

Kyungsoo sighed deeply. Baekhyun slept beside him soundly. He looked like an angel of love and all things bright. Kyungsoo felt like he'd invited a deity into his home. They'd had exhausted themselves physically and mentally, ending with Kyungsoo giving in and biting Baekhyun after all. He hadn't taken more than a mouthful, yet Baekhyun had insisted that he keep biting him. Already, they were addicted to each other.

 

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo sighed again, trying not to wake Baekhyun. 

 

"We need to talk," Yura snapped, her tone leaving no room for argument. "As soon as you can fly here vamp."

 

"Why? Are you going to finish the job because Baekhyun couldn't? Have you forgotten already, a few hours ago you were the one sneaking me inside so-"

 

"I won't hurt you, dumbshit! I need to... I just need to vent, okay. Just get here." And the line was dropped. Kyungsoo stared at the phone, almost thinking about calling back to ask, _where?_ But he knew. He hadn't worked several years with Yura without finding about some things.

 

In the next ten minutes, Kyungsoo had dressed up and written a sweet wake up note for Baekhyun. After instructing Jongseok that he had to make sure Baekhyun lacked for nothing, he started off in a run. He almost considered taking the car, but Yura seemed to be in a hurry. And nothing was faster than him.

 

Within minutes, he was standing outside a low-end soju parlour that Yura frequented to make herself forget about the sins she had on her shoulder. _Sins we committed together._

As expected, she sat in a corner, a dark niche. Already, there was a bottle in front of her. He'd been slightly late it seemed.

 

"Well?" Kyungsoo said, sitting down in the chair in front of her. This felt almost nostalgic. "Here I am. Now talk."

 

Instead, Yura picked up another glass and filled him a nice amount of soju. He raised an eyebrow when she offered it to him. "Come on," she urged. "Team 365 is finally having a reunion. Let's drink to that."

 

"Team 365 is lacking a member," Kyungsoo said and then regretted. Yura's face dropped as a moment of pain came across it. She downed the whole bottle in a few sips, and Kyungsoo politely drank his glass. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

 

"See? That's what bugs me. The old Kyungsoo wouldn't apologize. Heck, he wouldn't even care that Lee Joon is dead." _Because of me,_ Yura's face said. Pain filled her eyes again.

 

"I wonder if you'd mourn me if one of these days I was dead," Kyungsoo remarked, signaling for another bottle.

 

"Oh, yeah. You're vulnerable these days aren't you? It's funny right up till the moment I realize that Baekhyun's your... you know?" Kyungsoo truly appreciated her lowered voice. There could be ears anywhere. "And when I think about that night we parted."

 

Kyungsoo flinched. Then grabbed the bottle that the waiter had brought. Focusing on pouring one glass for each, he tried to bury all the things about that night. After the stoning by the hands of his own clan, that night was perhaps the most painful memory that he kept. A memory he'd buried deep, deep down. Yura was intent on digging it out, it seemed.

 

Changing the subject, he said, "I didn't realize that you were close to Baekhyun. I knew that he'd worked in Chanyeol's team and they become friends, but even you seem attached."

 

Yura played with a lock of her hair. Kyungsoo knew this gesture well. She was thinking about how to answer the question. With a sudden pang, he realized that despite the bad blood between them, he'd enjoyed working with loud Yura and super genius Lee Joon. He'd missed them.

 

"Right after his clan was murdered, he came to live with us. I brought him home." Yura took something out of her pocket, her wallet. Inside, she had two pictures. One was of herself and her husband, Kyungsoo remembered that she used to have a crush on him back then. But the other was new. Interested, he grabbed the photo. He recognized 16 years old Yura at once. He also recognized gangly, goggle-eyed Chanyeol. But he had to look at the photo, of the boy hugged between them, harder. A broken tooth at front, a wide smile, soft brown eyes and dark hair.

 

"You see how funny it is?" Yura commented. Her voice didn't sound funny at all.

 

Kyungsoo dropped the picture and clutched his chest, memory pouring out faster than he could tackle it. A high voice screaming, _"I hate you! I hate you!"_

Kyungsoo dropped his head on the table, pain and regret tearing him inside out. _"I can't be,"_ he gasped.

 

"I wish it wasn't." Yura's voice pitied him.

 

"It can't be," Kyungsoo groaned.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP to a searing pain in his chest and the knowledge that Kyungsoo wasn't by his side. He screamed, fearing the worst had happened. But as he caught his breath, he was overwhelmed in sadness and regret. It was so profound that it didn't feel real. Had he not experienced this before, he would've believed that he felt his own emotions.

 

It was Kyungsoo's pain and regret that he felt now. And it brought tears to his eyes. He imagined Kyungsoo, somewhere crying tears of blood alone and he was filled with urgency to go there and hold him. He grabbed his phone called Kyungsoo. It rang five times and then Kyungsoo picked up.

 

"Baekhyun." Just that. Just his name and Baekhyun sighed in relief.

 

"I woke up and you weren't here. There was... it was painful..."

 

"I remembered some comrades," Kyungsoo said softly. "Some mistakes of past."

 

 _Ah, comrades._ Now it made sense, this pain. "You must have lost a lot of them." Baekhyun grabbed Sehun's necklace again, remembering the death of one of Kyungsoo's comrades. Just imagining more deaths of the same calibre that Kyungsoo had to go through was enough to break his heart. 

 

"I suppose. I'm sorry I made you feel-"

 

"This is nothing, I've been injured worse!" Baekhyun snapped airily.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. It sounded painful. "I don't doubt it."

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo? It is going to be okay."

 

"I know. It already is because I heard your voice."

 

"Hey Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun hesitated. He wanted to be selfish but he also wanted Kyungsoo to take his time and forget about his pain.

 

"Yes, love?" Kyungsoo said it like he was ready to give the world if Baekhyun just asked for it.

 

"Come back to me. Soon."

 

Kyungsoo laughed, and this time, there was desperation there. "Who else is there in the world to go back to? It's you Baekhyun. It's always been you."

 

Baekhyun smiled, feeling a blush creep up on his face. "As long as you come back to me." Then without saying goodbye - it wasn't necessary because they'll meet again - Baekhyun disconnected the call.

 

He noticed a post-it note sitting beside the table where his phone had been. He picked it up, read it, and then blushed again.

 

_Light of my heart, I wish I can be next to you when you open your eyes. In case I manage to disappoint, know that I've taken your heart and soul with me, and left you mine. Treat it with care, so that I can come back to you unscathed._

_Yours, D. K._

 

 _Yours._ Baekhyun read again. _Mine. He is mine._

 

Smiling, he crawled out of the bed and decided to take a bath. His body still smelled of the orgasms Kyungsoo had brought him with his hands and his mouth. Memories of it made him blush third time in a row. He could still feel Kyungsoo's mouth working on his cock, tongue mapping each ridge and curve. He trembled with need just thinking about it, the way Kyungsoo's fangs invaded him, and their bodies thrust against each other in tandem. 

 

But as he stepped underneath the hot stream of shower in Kyungsoo's lavish bath, he couldn't help but wonder. _Just what could it be, that was so painful to Kyungsoo to remember? So painful he couldn't even breathe?_ Shaking his head, he decided that if he couldn't be next to Kyungsoo, then he could do something else. If he was feeling Kyungsoo's pain, then surely, Kyungsoo would feel his emotions too. After all, he'd promised to himself that he won't let Kyungsoo mourn alone.

 

Smiling widely, and squeezing an ample amount of shampoo on his palm, Baekhyun started to sing, loud, and crazy.


	23. The Beginning of the End

 

Kyungsoo drank himself to sickness that night. The taste of soju and stronger liquors felt like shit in his mouth. With each heartbeat, he craved Baekhyun. His face, his eyes, his smile, and his blood. And with each sip, he felt the weight of his memories.

 

"Is this going to kill you?" Yura asked, watching him down his tenth, maybe eleventh, bottle.

 

"Probably," he shrugged. "I've never tried it before."

 

Yura swept a hand across the table, throwing all the bottles away. "Oops, my bad. No, actually, I wanted to do that. You can't kill yourself."

 

Kyungsoo laughed, deep and desperate. "No, I can't. Because my life mate had been looking for me all this time. I should die by his hand."

 

Yura slammed a hand on the table between them. "He's not killing you either! Whichever the scenario, Baekhyun will get hurt as well."

 

"Perhaps not." Kyungsoo gave an unseemly belch. "I mean, he's human so there's like 30% chance he would survive."

 

"I want him to survive, but 30% is not acceptable."

 

It was Kyungsoo's turn to slam the table. He tried to be gentle, but it still put cracks and splinters in the wood. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

 

Yura stayed quiet for the longest time.  Then she leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table top. "I'm trying to think of the best punishment for us. A punishment that would keep hurting and reminding us of what we did. A punishment that wouldn't take away his happiness."

 

"It wasn't our fault," Kyungsoo whispered, and for the first time ever, Yura saw vulnerability in his face. "We were following orders. Taekwoon and President Jon, they told us to-"

 

"It's our fault that we left Baekhyun alive!" Yura thundered and Kyungsoo nearly flinched. "If you'd just killed him like everyone else! Heck, if I'd killed him the minute you left him with me, we wouldn't be here like this now!"

 

Saying the words was always easy. It didn't take much muscle or motivation. But the words were heavy on her, and they shone in her eyes brightly, almost spilling over. Kyungsoo heard what she hadn't said. _If only we'd done that, then we wouldn't have fallen so in love with him._

 

 _In love..._ Kyungsoo's chest ached. _Why now, why now!?_ Why must it be now that he'd realized his love for his mate, when he's the one responsible for putting tears in his eyes.

 

"Why didn't you kill him, Assassin? Why _didn't_ you...?"

 

Kyungsoo gave the only answer he could remember through the haze of repressed memories. "Because even if I was at the brink of death and thirst, the mere thought of killing that child repulsed me."

 

Yura leaned back. "I've decided then. A punishment fit for us both."

 

Kyungsoo sat straight. If it meant that he could keep Baekhyun smiling, and still atone for his sins, there's was nothing else he wanted. 

 

"You have to complete the mating process."

 

 _"What?"_ Kyungsoo thought he'd misheard her.

 

"Complete the process and become one with him. That's the only way. Keep him happy, and all the while, know that he is alone because of us. That he'll never be alone because of us, too. That's the only way."

 

"Secrets can't be kept forever," Kyungsoo sighed. "Even I know that. There will come a day when he knows that I am the cause of his misery."

 

"Then leave it to him. The least you can do as his mate is to give him your life." Yura stood up, slightly tipsy. "I mean it, Assassin. It's your atonement. Keep him so happy that even if he kills you, he'll do with laughter on his face. Or I swear, I'll come for your head."

 

Kyungsoo looked into her eyes and he knew that she meant it. Then, he smiled. Park Yura had just approved of his and Baekhyun's relationship - albeit in her own, twisted way.

 

"Stop smiling!" she snapped, flicking his forehead. "Your fangs are showing!"

 

Kyungsoo closed his mouth. "Yeah, I'm about to be sick." 

 

Yura ran, and Kyungsoo ran after her, dropping a bit of cash on the counter. While he found a place to throw up blood, she ran for her car. Kyungsoo remembered vaguely that she hated when people threw up. When he straightened up, wiping his lips, he was feeling better. His heart - while still heavy with guilt - felt much better. Yura's solution wasn't much, but keeping Baekhyun happy was the least he could do. 

 

As he started for home, he thought he could hear a sweet voice far away, singing to him about hope, happiness, and bridges left to climb.

 

Back at the manor house, Kyungsoo was greeted with a surprisingly amazing sight. 

 

Baekhyun sat on the largest cushion in front of the 50'' screen. Beside him sat Irene, with Joonmyun's head on his lap. On his left sat Woobin and Jungseok. They all clutched various sized and shaped cushions and plushies and even tissues. On the screen, Titanic was in the midst of getting wrecked by the iceberg. Jack and Elizabeth were running around, hand in hand. Irene had red tears swimming in her eyes, while Woobin's tissue was already filled.

 

Baekhyun was blinking, his lower lip trembling as if he was trying hard not to cry. Kyungsoo smiled at him. At them. They were his family. But most importantly, he couldn't help but wonder at the slayer sitting amongst his enemies, and sharing their sentiment as if they'd been friends for a long time already.

 

Kyungsoo stepped closer, and Baekhyun suddenly turned. For a moment, Kyungsoo feared that his guilt was written on his face, that Baekhyun would read it and then everything will be lost. But Baekhyun's smile stretched like a sun emerging out of the clouds.

 

"You're home," said Baekhyun. 

 

Kyungsoo walked towards him and grabbed him in a hug, ignoring the smooching sounds Woobin had started making at them. "I'm home," he replied.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WANTED TO ask Kyungsoo the reason behind his feelings earlier. Whilst the pain had been manageable because of Baekhyun's quick thinking to neutralize it, he also felt confusion and then a sudden sense of resignation and peace. He knew that Kyungsoo had came to a decision regarding whatever it was that hurt him, but he was not ready to go back on his own words. He'd told Kyungsoo he'd wait until he was ready to tell him things. Yet, he felt like a cat getting killed by the overwhelming curiosity.

 

Kyungsoo must have felt it too, because before the movie could end, he tugged Baekhyun's hand and started leading them upstairs. Once they were inside the bedroom, the first thing Baekhyun did was to kiss Kyungsoo. It's what he'd missed the most, what he truly needed. Kyungsoo gave in to him almost like he had been expecting something worse.

 

Their mouths melded together, tongues fighting for dominance they both knew would be decided when Baekhyun would accidentally cut himself on Kyungsoo's emerging fangs. 

 

As expected, the heat surged as their mouths filled with blood. Kyungsoo moved them to the bed, barely keeping it together. Baekhyun tried in vain to remove their clothes, but Kyungsoo's constant assault on his sanity wouldn't let him move, much less catch his breath.

 

It was a mess, their eager bodies, their mutual hunger and thirst, their inability to part from each other's mouths. In the end, Baekhyun only managed to get their zippers down, and then Kyungsoo's hips were working against his frantically. 

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe the strength that hid beneath Kyungsoo's movements, but his jaw went slack at Kyungsoo's accuracy and speed. Their precum aided them, making their cocks slide smoothly together, but just the knowledge that he had driven Kyungsoo senseless with lust was enough for Baekhyun to get closer to the edge.

 

"Kyungsoo... _more..."_

 

Kyungsoo obliged and grabbed both their cocks in a tight fist. Baekhyun's eyes closed, and he just felt the coolness of Kyungsoo against his own feverish heat. It was such a tremendous contrast, but there was no doubt that they fit perfectly together. 

 

"Kyungsoo I'm-" Baekhyun came and came. He didn't think it was possible to come so hard when they'd spent the whole night bringing each other pleasure. Then again, he never knew he could want Kyungsoo so much.

 

Kyungsoo stopped once Baekhyun had spent himself, and then ripped off Baekhyun's clothes entirely. Grabbing his legs, Kyungsoo spread them, lifting up so Baekhyun's hips was above the bed. Baekhyun blinked at him, still panting. When Kyungsoo dove in with his tongue, Baekhyun burst into tears. It was relief and lust and pain and arousal all over again. 

 

Kyungsoo's tongue poked and licked Baekhyun's asshole in repeated and carefully firm method. Baekhyun was hard within seconds... trying to reach for his own cock, but Kyungsoo stopped him with a stern look. Baekhyun wriggled in frustration, trying to get Kyungsoo's tongue inside him and trying to get himself off. But Kyungsoo had stopped him without words, which meant he was entirely at Kyungsoo's mercy. 

 

"Please, Kyungsoo! I'm... I'm so close!"

 

Kyungsoo's glanced at him. "I want to mate with you, Byun Baekhyun. I want to do it now."

 

Baekhyun froze, eyes widening. "Is that why...?" _you're licking my hole?_

 

"No, I won't force you." Kyungsoo gave a dangerous smile. "But I'm letting you know what I want to do. You have but to say a word, and I'm yours."

 

Baekhyun couldn't breathe. He didn't have to ask if Kyungsoo was joking. He could feel his sincerity, loud and clear. He could also feel that whatever decision was bothering him earlier, this must be it.

 

"Kyungsoo, are you sure that you could do it without... without hurting us?"

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and then nodded. "I would never hurt you, my Baekhyun. I never could. Never." _Even though, I've already hurt you the worst._

 

Baekhyun sat up, looking into Kyungsoo's eyes. "I believe you. I believe that you can do this right. You have it, my word."

 

Kyungsoo stared, incomprehension clear on his face. Baekhyun laughed and enunciated the words, "You have my permission to complete the mating process, my Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. And then he burst into tears. Baekhyun was so shocked that for a moment he didn't know if it was Kyungsoo he was looking at. He'd seen the vampire cry before a few times. He'd also seen him desperate and hurting. But the Kyungsoo before him was mourning. As if someone had died. The vampire before him screamed at the air and tugged at his hair, ripping it off. Kyungsoo looked like he was on the brink of madness. No, he _was_ mad with grief.

 

The pain in Baekhyun's chest was testament to the depth of this warring emotions inside Kyungsoo. Baekhyun could recognize fear and pain. He recognized the immense joy Kyungsoo felt because Baekhyun had given him permission. He also recognized the underlying guilt and anger at something unknown.

 

Kyungsoo's cries had brought everyone else to their room. They stood silently and stared. It was clear from their faces that they'd never seen Kyungsoo like this either.

 

Baekhyun caught Joonmyun's eyes and the vampire brought his hands together, kneeling right there on the threshold. "Please, do something," Joonmyun mouthed, his fear clear at the state Kyungsoo was in.

 

Baekhyun moved without truly knowing what he wanted to do. Ignoring the pain and Kyungsoo's suffering wasn't an option. But he didn't know what he could do to take away the pain. "Kyungsoo," he said. His voice went unheard.

 

 _Vampires can communicate with these bite marks as well. It's not proven, but according to Nu's transcripts, the biting highlights their bond and connections over the vast distances._ That's what the journal had said. He wasn't a vampire and they weren't truly mated yet. But he believed in their bond and so, he tried to communicate his feelings.

 

He tried to think back on his childhood and his years with the Park family and his days as a newbie slayer. He laid bare all the things that made him who he was today and the changes he'd felt once he knew Kyungsoo. He remembered each touch with vivid clarity and each kiss was imprinted on his lips. He remembered what he knew of Kyungsoo's past, of his suffering, of his guilt of killing so many people. He remembered the taste of Kyungsoo on his lips, the taste of his blood...

 

And he leaned forward and bit Kyungsoo's shoulder. _Hard._

 

Kyungsoo froze and Baekhyun distinctly heard Jungseok gasp. He didn't know what happened next. His eyes were closed and his mouth filled with Kyungsoo's blood and the salty, metallic taste of it. It was not warm, and it was thick like he was drinking a smoothie. 

 

Kyungsoo's heart picked up. Baekhyun's mouth filled and he was deciding if to throw up or swallow. In the end, he could only take it in. Something inside him screamed to life, making him bold as he bit harder, tearing skin. He could understand better now. Almost as if partaking Kyungsoo had opened up a new link between them. Kyungsoo's heart and anger, his happiness and disbelief... Baekhyun could almost see it.

 

He's been waiting so long for this, and when the time came, I turned out to be a non-vampire who couldn't even match him equally. Baekhyun poured himself out, telling Kyungsoo without words just what lied in his heart.

 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Baekhyun released Kyungsoo, his lips blood-stained.

 

"You just bit me," Kyungsoo stated. He looked lucid enough. His crying had left traces behind, but now, he looked awake. "You drank my blood."

 

"I didn't know what... I couldn't see you like this... _Why,_ Kyungsoo? Why must you grieve like that?" His eyes filled up because of the things he'd exposed, because of Kyungsoo's pain.

 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo said, giving a teary smile. "Before coming here, I was so distraught. I'd remembered things that I didn't want to, I had to make a decision without knowing what you were going to say. But just now, what you did, what you said, what you didn't say... This is what makes me strong. And this is the reason I'm going to tell you why I grieved."

 

Baekhyun listened as if his life depended on it. No, maybe, because Kyungsoo was his life now.

 

Kyungsoo took his hands gently. "I grieved because your words had just killed an old, cowardly part of me. I grieved because finally I could get my revenge against fate that has never been on my side. I grieved because I was no longer alone. I am happy. Because I realized that... that I love you, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun blinked. And blinked again because his stupid tears won't stop falling. This wasn't the first time he was hearing the word _love_ from Kyungsoo's lips. But it felt like the first time. It felt like a beginning of something, a heartbeat, a gasp, a realization.

 

"Because I realized that you love me, too," Kyungsoo finished his words, touching the striking bite on his left shoulder.

 

Baekhyun couldn't get a word out. All he'd done, really, was show Kyungsoo everything about himself. All he'd done was to convey his feelings whenever he was with Kyungsoo or thinking about Kyungsoo. All he'd done was... reveal the true meaning of his present, past and future. 

 

 _"It's you Baekhyun. It's always been you."_ That's what Kyungsoo had said. And right now, Baekhyun wanted to say that too. He had said that through the bite he'd given Kyungsoo. 

 

Baekhyun surged forward to hug Kyungsoo to himself. A part of him - a part that strangely believed all of this to be a dream - wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Kyungsoo that he meant a lot to him, but he can't use the word _love_ carelessly. But another part of him - a greater part that he shared with Kyungsoo - knew that he had said through his bite what he didn't have the ability to say out loud.

 

And that's why, he hugged Kyungsoo harder, his own eyes filling up with thankful tears. "I hate it when you cry," he told Kyungsoo. "Just so you know."

 

Kyungsoo wiped his tears faster than one could imagine, it left a weird red blush across his pale cheeks. "I hate to see you cry as well, but I know that you're happy."

 

"That's what I always wanted to be," Baekhyun whispered. "And what I said earlier, it was true. You have my permission."

 

Kyungsoo sighed and Baekhyun could feel his smile on his shoulder. "I know you meant it. And don't worry, I'll take every suffering if you can be happy, that's my atonement."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "You have nothing to atone for."

 

"I have many things to atone for, Baekhyun. But I'm going to do it gladly, if you are with me."

 

Baekhyun pulled away long enough to kiss Kyungsoo. "I'll always be with you now, Kyungsoo." _Because, I love you._

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "You don't have to say it. I know."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay then. How are we doing this?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. "You mean now?"

 

Baekhyun almost growled, "How long am I going to have to wait?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked, finally seeing the desperation he himself harbored. "That's really understandable but... you know, my entire household is standing outside the door and listening to every single word we're saying. Should we really do this now and here?"

 

Baekhyun almost screamed. And then he heard a _thud_ outside the door that actually proved Kyungsoo's point.

 

"Ah, they are running away now. My room is sound proof, but every vampire here knows even if they don't hear us."

 

Baekhyun made up his mind fast. There was still another twenty four hours time frame until they were caught up in work again. He wasn't going to waste this time that could be spent better with Kyungsoo than without. "We're getting away from here. Come on"

.

.

 

JONGIN AND CHANYEOL were on an impromptu date. Chanyeol had been preoccupied all day and Jongin wasn't sure how long he could distract him with kisses. In a spur of a moment, he'd asked Chanyeol out. It finally seemed to have worked because Chanyeol nearly choked on his own breath. _"Out?"_

 

"As much as I love this mismatched apartment of yours, I love you the most." Jongin took a moment to enjoy the utterly delicious blush that spread across Chanyeol's face and the tip of his ears. "But no matter how much I kiss you, you seem so far away. I've lost confidence in my sex appeal."

 

Chanyeol chuckled. "No, your sex appeal is still smoking, in fact, it increases every second I'm with you. I wasn't far, I just have a few things on my mind."

 

Jongin gave him the 'really dude?' stare. "I bit you a while ago. Did you notice?"

 

Chanyeol froze, clamping a hand on his shoulder. There were telltale signs of a recent intrusion of Jongin's fangs. _Was I really that deep into my thoughts?_ Trying to console Jongin's glare and also as a way to apologize, Chanyeol ended up agreeing. "Yeah, you're right. We need to go out together."

 

"Now?" said Jongin with hopeful puppy eyes. 

 

Chanyeol sighed. He couldn't say no to that face. "Yes, now."

 

Their first stop was the grocery store because Jongin had a sudden urge for an ice lolly. Their second stop was a secluded alley because Jongin's provocative licking of the aforementioned lolly had made Chanyeol experience the urgent need to have a quick session. Their next stop was the movie theater where Jongin had purchased the tickets for an X-Rated movie. They weren't the only ones in the theater who'd somehow ended up in each other's lap, panting profusely.

 

Chanyeol couldn't think of anything but Jongin - which was kind of the point of this adventure. But at the same time, at the back of his head, there was a pounding sensation of restrained tension. Jongin must have felt it too, because each time it threatened to resurface, Jongin would drag him to shadows and kiss him breathless.

 

Their forth stop was a very late dinner in a corner restaurant selling beef. Chanyeol couldn't remember the last time he'd simply enjoyed a conversation with someone over the deliciously grilling beef on the table. They spoke of mundane things. Of the plot twist in the wild movie they'd just seen (or rather, glimpsed through their lust filled haze). They talked about the situation regarding Jun and Ming's confrontation with Kyungsoo, and it's effects on Baekhyun.

 

"Would it get better if they actually mated?" Chanyeol asked. But what he truly wanted to ask was his and Jongin's situation. If this had happened to Kyungsoo, it could happen to them. And Chanyeol wasn't going to stand around while Jongin was hurt.

 

"I don't know," Jongin said, swallowing a sizzling piece. "I'm extremely young in my kind. I've devoted myself to the studies and such, and I've read up half of the books in our library. But I don't know everything... no one knows really. I do know that there have been cases like these before, but it always ended hastily, what with a vampire's desire to claim their mate. If I hadn't learned my control from Kyungsoo hyung, and the King, I think we might have ended the same way."

 

"It comes down to control then? As much as I admire the Assassin - sorry, Kyungsoo - for his control, I can't help but worry that he..." A strange expression passed over Chanyeol's face then, as if he was biting his words. _"Nothing._ I'm worrying about nothing."

 

Jongin hadn't missed that little lapse. But he didn't press it. Chanyeol was again wearing the expression of being far away, and Jongin had suggested this date solely to distract him. As he purposely slid his boot up Chanyeol's leg under the table, and saw Chanyeol's widening eyes, he knew he'd succeeded once again. "Ah, for a life mate, you sure are giving me less attention than I deserve."

 

Chanyeol licked his lips, then wiped his hands on the tissue. "Excuse me, I need the bathroom."

 

Jongin got up too, putting cash on table and following him. "Me too."

 

Their last stop was the bathroom where they were again a tangled mess of tongues and touches. Chanyeol, who had to drop his pants third time on this date (a record as far as first dates went) was again a panting mess as Jongin's hand worked him over. Jongin's lips were latched on the bite mark, teasing and sucking. Chanyeol had his teeth clenched, trying not to make any sound that could result in exposure.

 

Suddenly, Jongin's firm grip on his cock loosened. Chanyeol opened his eyes, trying to make sense of the serious expression on Jongin's face. His vampire life mate was mostly an over excited puppy. Even if the situation required seriousness, Jongin somehow managed to remain nonchalant. But Chanyeol had seen Jongin serious on a rare, few occasions. It was a thing of beauty and terror.

 

Which was why, he almost stopped breathing as he realized that Jongin was staring at him seriously. His face was beautiful. Chanyeol's heart pounded in sync with Jongin's. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Jongin said, "Because I finally realized what had been keeping you distracted all this time."

 

Chanyeol gulped. He wasn't scared of Jongin. Even if that had been the case before, he wasn't scared of him ever since they'd acknowledged each other's feelings and started being together as mates. But now, he felt a trickle of fear go down his spine.

 

"Don't be scared, Chanyeol. I won't hurt you. I can't ever hurt you. Even if I'm angry. Even if I want to know why you did what you did. I won't hurt you because I love you." Jongin sealed it with a kiss. "But I'm glad I know. And now, I'm going to punish you."

 

Chanyeol gasped. All sorts of punishment, pleasant and dangerous, filtered across his conscious mind. He tried to imagine just what sort of punishment Jongin could force on him, but he came up blank. The mere idea of Jongin and punishment didn't register on his mental capacity.

 

"I'm going to mate with you," Jongin proclaimed. "Now."

 

Chanyeol almost cried out. Relief, and horror, filled his throat with an unknown emotion. _"Here...?_ That's crazy! Of all the places I never knew that you were going to do that in a dirty public toilet!"

 

"That's why it's a punishment," Jongin said, suddenly grabbing Chanyeol's limp cock in a deathgrip. "Besides, the place doesn't matter when it comes to completing the mating process. Heck, once I'm inside you..." Jongin leaned close to whisper in Chanyeol's ear, "the world would cease to matter."

 

Chanyeol had no choice. No choice but to melt because Jongin's sharp eyes and husky voice were making him crazy. His body was ready, his mind was ready, and his heart was screaming for the deed to be done with. But he couldn't believe that Jongin was going to do this here!

 

"If you have any argument, any resistance, say it now." Jongin punctuated his words with one hand stroking leisurely up and down Chanyeol's rapidly hardening cock, and opening his own shirt buttons with the other. "I don't think I'll humor you once I've started."

 

Chanyeol gasped. "My bed. I want to become one with you on my bed."

 

Jongin stopped to consider. "Why there? There's a hotel nearby, we would be able to get a room-"

 

"Because it's our damn wedding!" Chanyeol snapped. "It's a wedding, isn't it? Let me be wed in my own home. _Please."_

 

Jongin blinked. And then his serious expression fell away, replaced with the sweetest smile Chanyeol had ever seen. "Does that make you my bride?"

 

Chanyeol glared. Jongin's lips twitched in laughter. Sweetly, he started to tuck Chanyeol back in his pants and closed his own shirt buttons. Chanyeol tried to remain clam. He was thinking that Jongin's punishment had been actually a joke. A shock really, to see how he would react. He almost believed that Jongin was going to leave him hanging for the rest of the night.

 

But as they came outside and breathed the air that almost smelled of spring, Jongin took Chanyeol's hand. "I thought it happened only in the movies. First date, a lot of alcohol and then bam! married."

 

Chanyeol shook his head. "You're crazy."

 

Jongin started dragging him to their car. "Come then, wifey. Let's get married tonight."

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO COULD FEEL Baekhyun's nerves on their way back to his apartment. They'd taken the bike again, but Baekhyun was driving this time. Kyungsoo sat rigidly behind him, nearly tempted to drape himself on Baekhyun, but he didn't really need it. There was a tension in Baekhyun's shoulders, which told him that trying to distract Baekhyun with extra touches wasn't ideal just now.

 

Kyungsoo could almost see the gears working in Baekhyun's head. His nervousness was a scent, sharp and sour, in his blood which was always the first thing on Kyungsoo's senses. But he couldn't pinpoint exactly what made him nervous. Earlier, Baekhyun had been the one to demand that they leave the manor house and get to secluded place, specifically so they could mate. Now, Kyungsoo wasn't sure what Baekhyun was thinking. _Does he regret it? Is it really not easy for him to allow me to do that when there's a chance I might snap?_

 

"Baekhyun... we don't have to..."

 

"Stop telling me what we have to do and don't," Baekhyun whispered. If it wasn't for Kyungsoo's hearing, he might have missed the aching words. "I hate being told how to live my life. I hate when anyone, even you, expect me to live a certain way. Most of all, I hate when people disregard my word. If I say I'm ready, it means I'm ready. I won't lie about that."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "But you feel so... tensed and nervous."

 

Baekhyun actually replied with a laugh. "Oh, yeah, I'm nervous. But not because I want to get intimate with you, a vampire. But because... well, you'll see when we get there."

 

 _Get there?_ Kyungsoo had been so preoccupied with Baekhyun's mood that he hadn't even noticed the direction they were going. They were nearly outside Seoul and heading North. "Where are we going?"

 

Baekhyun didn't answer right away, but Kyungsoo was hit with a sudden wave of sadness from him. "There's someone I want you to meet."

 

Kyungsoo was curious, yet he didn't want to increase this strange sadness. So he remained quiet, and watched as the landscape went by. Baekhyun's speed increased slowly, until he was flying at 90 kilometers per hour. It was a speed Kyungsoo wouldn't have allowed him if he wasn't there himself. Even if a disaster occurred, Kyungsoo had lived long enough to know that he'd be able to walk away unharmed with Baekhyun in tow. Still, the speed spoke of frustration and nerves.

 

It wasn't until Kyungsoo saw the highway signs, telling them that they were heading to Bucheon, that Kyungsoo realized Baekhyun was taking him to his hometown. It was unexpected and unnerving to say the least. Whoever it was that Baekhyun wanted to meet right this moment, it must be someone close. _A relative, perhaps?_

 

"We're almost there," Baekhyun sighed.

 

Kyungsoo, who'd seen and familiarized himself to the better part of the world, suddenly grew intent as Baekhyun started for a familiar looking location. _He can't be..._

 

Indeed, as they turned streets and corners and passed neighborhoods, Kyungsoo had no doubt left in his mind where they were headed. He'd hidden the memories well enough, but still, a bright house reared up in his conscious mind, full of life and activity. It was a corner house, surrounded on four sides by a stretch of lawn, some trees to provide cover, and hundreds of kinds of flowers to confuse scents. 

 

Even before they entered their destined area, Kyungsoo knew where they were. It seemed like Baekhyun had taken him back to his childhood home.

 

Baekhyun stopped a little way off, silently getting off the bike. The air seemed too quiet now that the engine was silent. Baekhyun's steady breath and heart were the only sounds Kyungsoo noticed. "Baekhyun...?"

 

"Let's go," said Baekhyun, ignoring Kyungsoo's concerned look and taking his hand. "The way is kind of weird and untamed. But I know how to get there."

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. Was it really prudent to go back to a place the memories of which were still painful to him? What if his expression gave something away and Baekhyun realized that he'd actually brought the killer to his house? A little voice in Kyungsoo urged, _What if? Don't you deserve that exactly?_ The voice sounded an awful lot like Yura.

 

Baekhyun didn't notice Kyungsoo's turmoil, busy scanning the large bushes and toothy iron wires. The trees had gone wild, vines creeping up and down at random. The flowers, many of which were poisonous to vampires (exactly what you'd expect of a slayer family) were also spilling out of the bounds of the lawn. Kyungsoo peered into the darkness ahead, making sure that Baekhyun wouldn't accidentally lead them into a snake's nest. He frowned. The house should have been right there... it used to big, if memory served right.

 

But as soon as they emerged, Kyungsoo realized why hadn't he seen the house at once. _Curse you, Park Yura._ Apparently when, years ago, Yura had promised Kyungsoo that she'd _"take care of the rest",_ Kyungsoo hadn't realized that she meant this. 

 

It was a house indeed; nothing but a skeleton of one. Wooden panels and iron beams seemed to have survived, but the rest of the crumbling infrastructure screamed _Fire._ Byun's household was a teetering pile of ashen walls and door frames. Weather had taken a hold of the most, age had taken care of the other parts. Kyungsoo heard squeaks of rats and little pitter patter of spiders tugging their webs. He heard snakes slithering out of sight, and a cat purring somewhere else. Many other smaller animals had made their home inside. Creepers had claimed the rest, and dust the other. 

 

Baekhyun let go of Kyungsoo's hand and started forward on his own. He stopped where once there used to be a threshold. He bowed respectfully, but Kyungsoo could smell his tears clearly. His own heart ached as he saw Baekhyun greeting his old home. 

 

Getting up from the bow, Baekhyun went inside, under what was left of the ceiling. He stood on the spot for a long time, then he a made circle, looking all around him, at everything that was visible. Kyungsoo couldn't stand the sight of his tears, falling rapidly and hot down his cheeks. Though, all he could do for now was give Baekhyun his time.

 

After many long minutes, Baekhyun wiped his tears. He held Kyungsoo's gaze. "What do you think of this place?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed and replied honestly. "There are traces of great happiness here, laughter and peace. But I can also smell sorrow and blood. A great amount of violence."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Welcome to my home, Kyungsoo. I wanted to introduce you to a few people here."

 

"In-Introduce?" Of all the things, Kyungsoo hadn't expected that. It felt vaguely... honorable.

 

"Come here," Baekhyun said, holding out his hand. Kyungsoo joined him, their fingers intertwined. Turning to the house, Baekhyun smiled. "Hi, everyone. I want you to meet Do Kyungsoo. He doesn't look like much, but I assure you he's pretty damn amazing. And strong, a legendary slayer of his time. He also happens to be my friend and life mate. I'm sure it's shocking but I've gotten to know that not everything we think we know is right or true. I wanted you to know, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. And I'm going to be very happy. So... you don't have to worry, okay?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes closed and his tears made yet another appearance. _Tell him. Tell him, now. About that night. About the mission. Tell him!_ But his mouth wouldn't move.  Instead, he held Baekhyun's hand tighter and also added his piece. "Baekhyun's family... I'm sorry that I'm not the kind of partner you wanted for him. I'm sorry that this was not your plan. But, to make up for the inconvenience, I promise I'll keep him happy. He'll never want for anything. He'd never starve or feel financially unstable. His only tears would be the ones of happiness. Even though, he doesn't need it, I'll protect him forever. I'll be his family. I'll be his strength. But most of all, I'll love him." _I'm sorry for taking you away from him._

 

Baekhyun sniffed, all the while smiling proudly at him. Kyungsoo gave a respectable bow to the house and then pulled Baekhyun in an embrace. "You're parents must be rolling in their graves right about now for bringing a vampire boyfriend home."

 

Baekhyun coughed a laugh. It didn't sound funny. "They don't have graves. After the massacre, someone tried to destroy the evidence."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. _Yura did._

 

"And their bodies were never recovered, they couldn't be distinguished from the rubble. And I was given to the Park family."

 

_By me._

 

"As for the irony, well, I'm sure they can deal with it once they realize just how great of a man you are."

 

Kyungsoo was thankful for such kind words. Then again, kindness was Baekhyun's greatest strength. It was that one quality which had saved him, thirteen years ago. Kyungsoo held on tighter, trying to provide Baekhyun a semblance of security.

 

"I was talking to Woobin, about the mating process earlier, before you came home tonight." Baekhyun started softly. "He told me about the oath ceremony, and about witnesses. I kept thinking that you might want your family as witness but at the same time, I wasn't really keen on the idea of fucking in front of the King, you know?"

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling back from the hug long enough to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. "So you thought that the best witnesses were your family's spirits?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. "I also wanted to introduce you to them. Isn't that what people do... I mean when they get m-married?" Baekhyun's face went red. Kyungsoo loved every inch of it.

 

"Must you be so cute? I'm trying to be decent in front of your family, but you're not helping."

 

Baekhyun sniffed again and met Kyungsoo's eyes sharply. "Throw it away. Your decency. I want you to mate with me now, here."

 

Kyungsoo forgot about the world for an instance. And then, he smiled even as his gut roiled. Yura's voice was there, at the edge of his consciousness. _It's your atonement._

 

"Are you ready then?"

 

Baekhyun gulped, his heart beat picked up. "I've been ready for a long time."

 

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun's hand, and said aloud, his voice carried through the night breeze, through the cold moonlight around them. "Taking the stars and the spirit of your beloved family as my witness, Byun Baekhyun, my love and my life, I take the oath to protect you, nurture you, lend you my strength, share with you my weakness and sorrow, and above all, treat you as my equal, as my life mate. Until death takes us both, I vow to fulfil my duty to you, and worship you as you deserve."

 

Baekhyun blinked rapidly, trying to dissipate his tears. "With the world as my witness, Do Kyungsoo, I take the oath to support you and feed you and stand beside you as your partner in every battle we have yet to face. I vow to share your burdens, your guilt and sorrow. To hold you when you need me, and to force you if you stray from your destiny. But most of all, I promise to make you smile, to give you love each and every second, to make up for the years you've spent alone."

 

Kyungsoo was smiling as he ducked his head into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, his breath ghosting over the bite mark. "Bite me then, as I bite you. Claim me as your one and only mate."

 

Baekhyun grabbed a fistfull of Kyungsoo's shirt, exposing the shoulder where his own tragic looking bite mark remained. He was surprised it hadn't healed already. Kyungsoo sighed, like he was reading his mind. "It's your first bite on me. I'll carry this sign of possession forever. We both will. Now, please, bite me."

 

And together, they bit each other. For Kyungsoo, what with his fangs, it was effortless. For Baekhyun, he had to work his jaw hard, trying to penetrate Kyungsoo's skin as blood filled his mouth. They drank each other in, unconscious of the world around them, or the animals, or the spirits of the dead. In this moment, their beings were intertwining, tangling into each other. Baekhyun felt it deep inside his bones, he was changing. No longer a boy, or a slayer... but Kyungsoo's life mate.

 

Kyungsoo was panting hard, taking small sips of Baekhyun, but his heart was soaring, screaming, _finally, finally, finally!_

 

They parted together, as if on an unspoken decision. They found that they no longer required something insignificant like words. Kyungsoo's eyes were vivid and black, and Baekhyun could read them perfectly. They were saying, _I love you._

 

So Baekhyun smiled, his bloody lips stretching, feral and wild. And he told Kyungsoo. _I love you, too._

 

Their lips met in a dance that was familiar, but tinged with the taste of each other's blood empowered with the fresh bond thrumming inside them, the kiss became unusual. It was wild and beautiful, careless and careful, dangerous and kind, like they were. Around them the world could have come to an end, or a war could have started. They didn't care. Those things no longer mattered. What mattered was this - their arms around each other, their tongues dancing together, their bodies trembling with a sweet, clawing need.

 

Kyungsoo was going to leave it to fate, as always. Cruel it may be, but fate had brought him his life mate. He didn't know if this was the beginning of them, their happiness, their forever. Or if it was the beginning of their end. All he knew was the scent of Baekhyun in his nose, his heartbeat in his ear, and his warm kindness in his life. This was all he needed.

 


	24. Let There Be Us

 

Jaehwan called on the ruse of asking after Baekhyun. He swore to himself that it was the only reason for his call. That he wasn't already missing the King after spending a sweet evening together. It hadn't been a planned evening. After what happened in the meeting room, and their rash and sudden decision to do whatever their fate demanded, Jaehwan just found himself driving to the manor house right as his shift in the office ended. He wasn't aware of his direction until it was too late, and the King - _Taekwoon,_ he allowed himself to think his name - was standing at the beginning of the driveway, almost like he'd been waiting for him.

 

They'd gone inside. And talked like nothing had changed. But everything was changed, now that Jaehwan thought about it. That little bit of professional distance they had, was now gone. Their chat was laden with unresolved tension, and frank remarks. Not to mention, Taekwoon had been smiling the entire time. 

 

And once it was too much to pretend that they weren't thinking about their kiss, and that they didn't want to do it again, Taekwoon pulled him closer on the sofa they were sitting in. And Jaehwan melted into him with a sigh of relief. They'd kissed again and Jaehwan had breathed easier. Jaehwan didn't know when he ended up on top of Taekwoon, or how his hands slipped between the King's shirt. He only knew that Taekwoon's fangs were out, and he was resisting the urge to do more. He resisted so much that Jaehwan could feel the tiring effects it had on Taekwoon.

 

"Let me just hold you instead," Taekwoon had said. And just like that, they'd fallen asleep. Jaehwan couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a peaceful sleep. And now, already, he missed Taekwoon.

 

"Hello?" Taekwoon said on the other end of the call. He sounded hopeful, but timid. Almost as if he expected Jaehwan to start talking about business matters.

 

"Um... Hi," Jaehwan rolled his eyes because could he get any more awkward? "I wanted to check up on Baekhyun's situation."

 

Taekwoon didn't answer for a moment. "His situation? How do you mean?"

 

This was pure stalling, and Jaehwan knew that. He appreciated that Taekwoon was the one prolonging the conversation. "If he's fully recovered, I meant. And if Do-ssi is taking care of him."

 

"He's well taken care of," Taekwoon replied. After a pause, "Would you like to talk to him?"

 

Jaehwan wanted only to talk to the King, but didn't know how he could voice his desire. "Um, sure."

 

There was a longer pause, in which the King seemed to be looking around the house. "Well... they aren't here anymore."

 

Concerned as he was, Jaehwan couldn't find it in himself to worry. If Baekhyun was with his life mate, then he was a lucky piece of shit. "I see."

 

They were silent then.

 

"If that's all..." Taekwoon ventured.

 

"It's not," Jaehwan gasped. It was too much. Too much. _"Please..."_

 

"Don't say things like that, Prez," Taekwoon's voice whispered. "Or I might start hoping."

 

Jaehwan smiled. _Hope._ It wasn't such a bad thing. So he said, "Please, come over."

 

Taekwoon sounded choked. "T-to the HQ?"

 

"No, to an address I'm about to send you."

 

"I'll be there."

 

Jaehwan disconnected the call. He typed out the address and sent it to the King. Then he left his office. 

 

The rush he felt as he nearly flew his car towards the intended destination was making him smile. He wanted to roll down the window and scream. He wanted the world to know just how happy he was. But all that rush and happiness came down to the single decisive conclusion as he finally stopped outside his modest home. Taekwoon was there already, leaning against the fence around Jaehwan's little garden. He must have ran here. Jaehwan got out of the car, mechanically locking it. And found that his feet had a mind of their own. They carried him to the side of his King.

 

Taekwoon's expression was a combination of hope and disaster. He wasn't making any sudden movements. "Hi, Prez."

 

Jaehwan smiled. He shouldn't like this obvious and lame nickname, but he liked it immensely. "Would you like to come in?"

 

"I'd love to."

 

Keeping up the friendly front, Jaehwan invited the King inside. Taekwoon went ahead as Jaehwan closed the door behind him, hung his keys, and took off his boots. Taekwoon walked into the living room, almost like he knew this house well enough. But, he _did,_ didn't he? Jaehwan remembered Taekwoon's late night visits to his Uncle Jon, discussing matters and just sharing drinks by the fireplace.

 

"I'm glad he left his home to you," Taekwoon said suddenly. "I can't think of any other person who is worthy enough."

 

"Make yourself at home," Jaehwan said, and hurried towards his room. He had the stench of a hard day's work all over him. A bath would do just fine,  and afterwards, maybe a cup of coffee.

 

When Jaehwan finally returned, he nearly tripped at the sight that greeted him. Taekwoon was sitting by a cheerful fire, legs extended out, one foot on top of the other, back leaning into the slanted back of the sofa chair. It was a nostalgic image. 

 

When Jaehwan was a young boy, he used to sneak out of his room to eat the chocolate brownies their housekeeper used to stash in the kitchen cabinets. Once or twice, he'd seen his Uncle sitting with a man and talking about useless things. Before he knew his true identity, and _after,_ Jaehwan used to sit under the shadows of the stairs and watch them. His fascination used to be tinged with hatred at times, because who was this guy, this _vampire,_ who could talk to his Uncle so easily? Who could make his Uncle laugh? When Jaehwan spoke to Jon, he used to stutter, his gaze always politely downcast.

 

And now he was back in time, watching the same vampire sitting in the chair. The only difference was that Jon wasn't there. The sofa chair in front of him was empty. _Inviting._

 

"You always stood in the shadows," remarked Taekwoon, staring into the fire. "When you were a child. I used to look forward to the time you would reveal yourself. Always, I used to think that maybe tonight you won't hide, that you'd pick up your courage. That maybe tonight I'd finally see the face of the child Jon went on and on about, with my own eyes."

 

Jaehwan was stunned. Just as he remembered the King, the King remembered him. As for what Taekwoon was wondering - _tonight_ was that night.

 

But before that. Jaehwan turned around and went to the kitchen.

 

When he returned, he didn't linger in the shadows. He strode into the living room with confident steps, stopped in front of the King and offered him coffee. Taekwoon accepted it, his eyes never leaving Jaehwan's face. As Jaehwan sat down on the seat where his Uncle used to sit, Taekwoon's eyes went black, and his mouth parted, showing the sharp ends of his fangs, peeking beneath his upper lip. Raw desire was there, naked and untamed. Or maybe because it was because of Jaehwan's bold choice in outfit. Rather, the lack of it. Right after his shower, Jaehwan had only wrapped a black bathrobe around himself, tying the knot loosely around his waist. A fair part of his chest was exposed, a few drops of water still surviving.

 

Jaehwan almost preened under the attention. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. Not tonight. Tonight, _he_ was the King in this house. As he sat, he crossed one leg over the other, exposing a fair part of his thigh. Taekwoon's expression was statuesque, but the eyes followed the white skin through the black robe.

 

"Is the coffee to your liking?" asked Jaehwan.

 

Taekwoon, who hadn't even tasted it yet, startled at the question. He hurriedly took a sip. "Um, I take extra sugar."

 

Jaehwan moved, trying to get up and fetch more sugar, but Taekwoon stopped him with a choke, "No, don't leave."

 

Jaehwan stayed where he was. They sipped their coffees, eyes trained on one another. They didn't say anything.

 

"I remember you being more talkative," Jaehwan finally commented. "With my Uncle."

 

"It was merely business talk. Ot talk about his slayers. Or my vampires." Taekwoon finished his coffee first. "On some nights he talked about you."

 

"He never talked about you with me."

 

Taekwoon wasn't surprised. "Of course, he didn't. There was little he wanted to complain about me."

 

"Complain?"

 

Taekwoon smiled. "Today, Jaehwannie climbed up to the elm tree outside and nearly broke his neck. Jaehwannie tried to hack the database trying to find his family's killers. Jaehwannie nearly sliced his opponent to bits during the sword practice. Jaehwannie _this,_ Jaehwannie _that._ He was never out of complaints regarding you."

 

Jaehwan smiled too. He hadn't realized that his childish efforts had troubled his Uncle to such a great deal.

 

"Until," Taekwoon added. "A day came that he stopped talking about you all at once. At first I didn't know if you had stopped giving him reasons to complain, or because he didn't want to tell me. Then you stopped listening in on our conversations. And then he started calling you Lee Jaehwan, and he always sounded so proud of you. Lee Jaehwan is the best strategist we've had for decades. Lee Jaehwan is well on his way to fill my shoes. Lee Jaehwan will achieve what I couldn't."

 

Jaehwan found a terrible ache rising in his chest. He missed Uncle Jon. He had been an irritable old man, a sadistic President. But for all his faults and hard edges, he was a best guardian Jaehwan could have ever hoped for.

 

"I miss him, too." Taekwoon confessed suddenly. "With every other slayer and President, my relationship was strictly professional. I could sense their hatred and disrespect clearly. That's why I stopped asking Kyungsoo to escort me, because he would always get angry. Jon was the only person who treated me like... like I was a _comrade._ We shared our troubles and secrets, until we didn't feel like President and King, but just Jon and Taekwoon, striving together to a common goal."

 

Jaehwan finished his own cup of coffee and placed the empty cup on the table beside him. "It's late already. Maybe we should..." He trailed off. Taekwoon was just listening to him, there wasn't any expectation in his face, but some hope.

 

 _Screw it,_ Jaehwan thought and stood up. With deliberate slowness, aware of Taekwoon's eyes on every sliver of his movement, Jaehwan untied the knot of his bathrobe. It fell open, teasing a glimpse of _all_ of Jaehwan for Taekwoon's hungry eyes to feast on. Then with a few steps, Jaehwan closed the space between them, standing above Taekwoon, who seemed to shrinking into the sofa chair. Taekwoon looked hungry, thirsty, and reluctant.

 

"Don't be scared," Jaehwan whispered. "I just want to... kiss you."

 

Taekwoon licked his lips. His chest heaving. "Me too."

 

Jaehwan smiled and straddled Taekwoon's lap, jamming his knees into the inviting dip of the sofa chair. He looked like a pervert, showing himself so completely to the King, while the King sat there fully clothed. But then he remembered that this was his kingdom and he was god here, and decided that he could do anything he wanted to.

 

And right now, he wanted to kiss Taekwoon until they both went insane.

 

Leaning forward, Jaehwan teased Taekwoon with his breath. They both smelled like coffee. Taekwoon opened his mouth and Jaehwan dove in. They both tasted like coffee too. It was supposed to be slow and romantic. But as hunger claimed their mouths, it was soon apparent that they wouldn't stop at just insanity.

 

"Take off your clothes," ordered Jaehwan the King.

 

Taekwoon the peasant, closed his eyes and then his clothes ripped off, like invisible hands were tearing at them. Jaehwan gasped, watching in fascination, as Taekwoon's power did all the work, at the glowing skin that was being revealed.

 

And once the King was bare for him, Jaehwan said, "Touch me, my King."

 

And because his King couldn't refuse such a command, Taekwoon surged forward, first with his hands, mapping the curves and contours of Jaehwan's body, playing with his nipples, drawing on the bones of his ribs. Then he followed the same path with his lips, leaving a scorching trail of warmth and hickies behind. Jaehwan was breathing raggedly now, trembling as Taekwoon worshipped every inch of his torso. His desire stood proudly between his legs, a cock weeping for attention. 

 

Taekwoon was going crazy by the scent of Jaehwan's arousal, and by his own. And the position they were in, allowed Taekwoon just a little bit of freedom. His fangs ached for a bite, but he knew that he could just as easily taste Jaehwan without being cruel.

 

"I want to... taste you."

 

Jaehwan was so gone in pleasure that he blinked at him. Then understanding the meaning, he nodded encouragingly. "I'm all yours, majesty."

 

Taekwoon grabbed Jaehwan's hips, hands curving over round flesh, and yanked him up, so that Jaehwan's lifeless, bloodless legs were straining to stay upright, until Jaehwan's proud cock was bobbing mere inches from Taekwoon's lips. And then Taekwoon tasted him to his heart's content. Jaehwan was no longer being subtle, his voice crying out in pleasure at every lick and suck. If it wasn't for Taekwoon's strength, Jaehwan would have sagged on top of him and accidentally broken a bone. But even if his limbs went jelly, Taekwoon kept him right where he wanted, like he was a water bottle that Taekwoon wouldn't put down until completely drained.

 

A thought teased at Jaehwan's mind. A fantasy really. They were here in the place where Taekwoon and Uncle Jon used to talk. This place used to be _theirs._ Jaehwan always felt like an outsider. But now, with his dick jammed deep in Taekwoon's throat, and the sofa chair creaking at the force of Taekwoon's movement, Jaehwan could see them _staining_ this place. This place used to belong to someone else. But now, Jaehwan was out of the shadows. He intended to mark this territory as _his._ Thus thinking, the President came with a shout of Taekwoon's name. His orgasm spurted out in bursts, continuous and twitching, and Taekwoon swallowed every drop of it.

 

Jaehwan went slack in the King's embrace. 

 

Taekwoon held him, gentle as a baby. Once he could speak again, Jaehwan asked, "You want to taste more of me?"

 

"Yes," Taekwoon answered quickly, like he was scared Jaehwan might change his mind.

 

Jaehwan's dick went proud again at the eagerness in his King's voice. Moving deliberately again, now that he knew it drove Taekwoon _insane,_ he slid off the sofa chair and sat on the carpet in front of the fire, planting his hands on the floor and leaning back, as he looked up at Taekwoon. He let his bathrobe fall off his shoulders. Making sure Taekwoon's eyes were following him still, he spread his legs open. Taekwoon's eyes zeroed in on Jaehwan's arousal, and then he pounced on the President once again.

.

.

 

CHANYEOL WAS TERRIFIED of Jongin backing out of their deal. He'd said that they would mate but he also knew that the vampire was taking his safety into consideration. He knew that it was dangerous, that he could die. But he couldn't think of a death worth having if it wasn't in Jongin's arms. 

 

Jongin for his part was driving the Ferrari fast, trying to get them to Chanyeol's shoebox apartment in front of Han. He was silent, but his face was set in an emotion that was definitely determination. It was a dangerous expression, and it made Jongin look less like a happy child that he usually was, and more like a fifty-two years old vampire that he truly _was._ Chanyeol trembled with desire for him.

 

Jongin groaned, taking the speed up a notch. "Stop it. Or I might take you now."

 

Chanyeol was almost tempted to say, "Go ahead then." _Almost._

 

But his crazy, and foolishly romantic wish of becoming one with Jongin on his own bed was just as insistent. It had been his wish since the first night they spent together in his apartment. Since the first night he realized that once his inhibitions fell, just how commanding and assertive Jongin could be in bed. So far they've only touched each other and exchanged blood a few times. But his teasing tonight had drove Jongin up that last boulder that was still left between them and complete intimacy.

 

He was so lost in anticipation that he almost missed it when Jongin skidded to a halt outside the apartment. It wasn't a livable area. It wasn't even an area fit for an apartment. It was just a stretch of land beside Han, underneath the Bridge that sat on top of it. Chanyeol had bought the land because he found it cheap. He then discovered the old structure that looked like a remains of a boat house. So he'd converted it into a living space, and then started moving his things from the family home, and ultimately decided to live here for good.

 

Jongin flew out of the car, materialized outside Chanyeol's side and grabbed him out of the car. Chanyeol went woah as Jongin lifted him on his arms, bridal style. Jongin's lips were stretched into a sexy smirk that told Chanyeol he was going to get every single one of his wish tonight.

 

Blushing, Chanyeol said, "Let's go in. I don't want anyone to see us."

 

Han River was a famous spot for late night wanderers and drunks and the suicidal ones. So Jongin took Chanyeol inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Jongin carried Chanyeol to the bed. He lowered Chanyeol on it, and asked, "Shall I put on some music?"

 

Chanyeol revisited his fantasy from earlier. He decided that music would definitely make it more romantic. "Yep."

 

Jongin flickered with movement, and the apartment suddenly filled with crooning voice of George Michael singing Careless Whisper. Chanyeol started laughing. That was way too cheesy.

 

"Hey," Jongin huffed in offense. "This is the universal fuck-me-slowly-till-I-scream song. Have you any idea how much of the world's population was formed into their mother's bellies listening to this song?"

 

Chanyeol cursed as another attack of laughter came over him. When Jongin was being serious like this, the BGM was even more over the top. But then Jongin had had enough, and he pounced on Chanyeol, flattening him on the bed. Chanyeol's laughter died, and the sensual saxophone started sounding provocative, dangerous. But the only thing dangerous enough under the unstable tin roof, was Jongin himself. And the only thing _in_ danger, was Chanyeol's heart, the one he'd already given away.

 

"Do it," Chanyeol whispered. "Or were you teasing me this whole time?"

 

Jongin leaned forward. "I was _dead_ serious."

 

Chanyeol's lips twitched because Jongin was making jokes again. But Jongin wasn't having any of that. He left Chanyeol where he was, and started looking through the drawers for lube. He discarded the condoms when his hands touched the box. And that's when Chanyeol knew. Jongin wasn't joking. He actually meant to mate with him.

 

As Jongin came to bed, Chanyeol hurriedly kicked off his shoes. Earlier, his mind was a mess of confusion and worry. But now, he couldn't think of anything but _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin._

 

The soundtrack shifted, and now The Weekend's voice echoed in the background. But Chanyeol couldn't hear it. The only music that he could hear was Jongin and his body that moved. Jongin's hands were busy taking off his expensive suit, but he was also dancing to the beat of the music. His powerful thighs straining and crossing, his torso rolling out body waves so slow and sensual Chanyeol nearly came in his pants.

 

But watching Jongin, that was like sex itself. Especially because Jongin seemed to be enjoying the undivided attention, seemed to be taking his time. His eyes challenged Chanyeol, but he was lost at exactly what. But then he saw the way Jongin taunted him with his flesh, revealing it a little bit more with every step. And he knew. Jongin wanted him to dance with him.

 

Chanyeol was clumsy dancer at best. In fact, he could remember the last time he'd danced on Yura's wedding and successfully stepped on the toes of his partner. The girl had wailed and then kicked him with a heeled boot. After that, Chanyeol swore off the dancing.

 

But Jongin was strong and stubbed toes wouldn't hurt him. So he took off his coat and joined him. Jongin grabbed his waist and pressed them together. Their bodies started rolling together, coming together, then separating. Lazily, Jongin removed their clothes. He was smiling, asking something without words. "I suppose this is what couples do on their honeymoons. Dance and strip with dirty music in the background."

 

Chanyeol cursed because _yep,_ that's exactly what he supposed couples did. But honeymoon was always after the wedding. "We are doing it all in wrong order."

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow. "Shall we stop?"

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms firmly around Jongin. "No. Screw the order."

 

"Good," Jongin whispered, drawing them into a searing kiss. 

 

And that night, Chanyeol and Jongin started on their honeymoon. And then got married. In _exactly_ that order.

.

.

 

THE QUEEN STOOD up in a branch of the tree and observed the scene unfolding before her eyes.

 

She'd come here because she was curious about the slayer who'd finished Raynon off so excellently. Although the King's Assassin had been involved, she was intrigued and wanted to find out more about the slayer. After all, she'd never heard of the Assassin working with someone before. 

 

Her research and queries on the matter had led her here. The slayer was apparently the last remaining survivor of a once proud clan of Byun. The slaughter of the clan, aptly titled as Byun Massacre, was shrouded in mystery and she'd found nothing but scrapes on the topic. Following those scrapes, she'd finally stopped here. Outside the ruins of the Byun house.

 

Her curiosity had been rewarded instead, because she'd also found the very slayer she'd been looking for. And oh, what an intriguing creature he was. She was almost impressed that humans could birth something so... _valuable._

 

He was alone. He sat on the ashes of his dead family, his legs swinging in a mismatched rhythm. He seemed to be happy. Strange, for someone who was at the scene of his family's death. She realized his happiness had nothing to do with the family, and that he was continually looking at the spot in front of him. Like he was waiting for someone.

 

And then the air shifted, and the Queen nearly died of the desire that stirred in her belly. The slayer smelled delectable. He was the kind of treat she hadn't had in a long, long time. She wanted him. His _blood._ His-

 

A knife flew at her. She tipped her head, and the knife impaled the tree trunk right behind where her head had been a moment ago. Beneath, the slayer was drawing another knife from his sleeve. He was looking at her. He was angry.

 

The Queen felt her body quiver with excitement. She _wanted_ this slayer. Because he wasn't ordinary. He'd sensed her easily enough, and instead of running or pissing his pants, he'd decided to take her on. 

 

She laughed. And before he could do anything else, she materialized in front of him, capturing him in her intent. With a giggle, she placed her hand on his cheek, and whispered something in his ear. He only blinked. 

 

And then, with one last look at the interesting creature, she left. She was happier than she had been this morning.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO HAD BEEN gone for just ten minutes. At least that's what he said and Baekhyun sat down and waited for him.

 

He was smiling, he realized. And a song was going on and on in his head. He caught himself humming it, then blushed and started smiling again. He checked the time, and was startled to find that it was late. He'd expected it to be evening, but it was nearly midnight. He blinked, and looked all around him.

 

It wasn't possible. But the night was too bright. _Too clear._ As he examined this new turn of the events, he realized that he could hear the traffic from the highway quite clearly. He could hear the pitter patter of small insects and burrowing animals, the shifting ash in the breeze. 

 

He remembered the words from the manual. _Once mated, the pair shares not only the blood but also the powers._

 

 _Is this how Kyungsoo sees everything?_ He could feel his heightened senses so acutely it nearly drove him mad. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the noise. Now that he was focusing, he couldn't seem to get it out.

 

And that's when he felt a presence close to him. It wasn't a presence like Kyungsoo's, who was warm and inviting. This presence felt cold, like icicles. He took out his knife, felt a sudden and strange surge of energy in his arm, and threw it. It thunked into the wood, barely missing the head of the female vampire who stood watching him.

 

She was beautiful, like all vampires were. But her beauty held something dark. He couldn't recognize her heritage - _Thai? American?_ But her predatory gaze was familiar enough.

 

He took out another knife, this time intending to hit her heart. But she moved. He followed her movement. Strangely enough, his eyes could keep up with her speed. _Because I just drank Kyungsoo's blood. Because I shared vows with him._

 

But as soon as she stopped before him, his mind went blank. The knife slipped from his hand, and he could only see darkness in front of him, could only hear a velvety voice in his head. 

 

Telling him something. _Something important._

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS THIRTEEN seconds late. He was supposed to be done with his little errand and back with Baekhyun thirteen seconds ago. But the line at the chicken restaurant had been moving slow. He had to stand there for extra four minutes, and then deal with a slowest employee ever, who also sucked at math. In the end he'd left without getting his change. But that didn't matter.

 

What mattered was Baekhyun and his comfort. Right after they'd exchanged the vows and blood, Baekhyun had been weak in the knees. It was to be expected. More weakness would come to him as they progressed through the last stage in their bonding ritual. He couldn't ignore Baekhyun's need and comfort, so he'd left his mate there with a promise of ten minutes.

 

It was ten minutes and sixteen seconds when he finally stopped in front of the Byun property. He stiffened as his senses were assailed with an alien scent. It was fresh, and highlighted with perfume. He knew that Baekhyun didn't wear that sort of perfume and preferred body spray instead. He ran into the barrier of the trees and found Baekhyun lying on the ground. 

 

He dropped his supplies and lifted Baekhyun into a sitting position. He looked unharmed, and Kyungsoo finally felt his heart grow steady. There wasn't anything wrong with Baekhyun, he was just sleeping. Probably because of tiredness. But he could smell the alien scent all over Baekhyun, on his cheek, all around the property. Whatever it belonged to, had been in close proximity of his mate. And _this,_ he couldn't ignore.

 

Right now, he needed to wake Baekhyun up. "Baekhyun? Love? Please, wake up!" He patted his cheek softly, but Baekhyun slept on. He tried everything, but nothing worked. It looked like Baekhyun was in an artificial sleep unable to wake up.

 

The only way that could happen was through a really powerful intent. An intent of a Blackblood. But Kyungsoo was expert in breaking down the intent of another. The only problem was, if he tried hard enough, he might accidentally break the intent he'd put on Baekhyun _long ago,_ back when he was a child. Back when he had murdered Baekhyun's family. 

 

_Am I ready for him to know the truth? Especially tonight, when we're supposed to mate?_

 

The clear answer was, _No._ He wasn't ready. Which was why, instead of breaking the intent, he slid his fangs into the bite area on Baekhyun's neck. The effect was instantaneous. Baekhyun blinked awake, frowning at the sky.

 

"What... happened?"

 

"I don't know. You were lying on the ground."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, looking confused. "I was waiting for you and then I... heard something... no, wait. What _was_ it?"

 

"Was it another vampire?" Kyungsoo asked gently, rubbing Baekhyun's back.

 

"I don't remember. I just... it feels like I fell asleep for no reason."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Another vampire was here. I'm certain of it."

 

Baekhyun yawned as his stomach growled. "It doesn't look like he or she hurt me, does it?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. Still, he was worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

 

"Hmmm. I just feel hungry."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "I'm on it."

 

Baekhyun watched with bleary eyes as Kyungsoo started working. Of course, he wasn't working normally, but in his usual vampire speed. Luckily, Baekhyun could follow his movements, now that he knew he had a new kind of power in his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo had gone all out trying to make Baekhyun comfortable, and that included the entire picnic package. He'd bought a tent in black color, which he'd now erected proudly. He'd also bought fuel, and using a few spare twigs and a sturdy branch that he'd snatched from the tree overhead, he created a cheerful fire. Then he proceeded to produce a soft looking sleeping bag, made for couples apparently, and an even softer blanket on top. 

 

Baekhyun, fascinated by the events, walked forward and sat down by the fire. He thought he smelled fried chicken, and his stomach growled in appreciation.

 

Kyungsoo sat down beside him finally and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Baekhyun hummed, suddenly filled with warmth. He leaned into Kyungsoo, just inhaling him. Then he giggled. "I can smell you more." When Kyungsoo cocked his head in confusion, Baekhyun said, "Your blood, it's making me... _see_ things, _hear_ things and _smell_ things."

 

"Huh, really? I didn't know how well that might work, with you being human." Kyungsoo opened up the package and revealed the glistening fried chicken. "I guess you'll experience even more as we progress."

 

Baekhyun couldn't say anything because his eyes were fixed on the yummy treats. "I can _smell_ it." His stomach growled loudly again.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and handed it over. He watched Baekhyun tearing into the meat, his tongue licking off the ketchup and oil that somehow escaped from his inhaling mouth. Kyungsoo wanted to lick him too. So when Baekhyun spilled ketchup again, Kyungsoo did just that. Leaning forward, he swiped the excess from Baekhyun's mouth. 

 

Baekhyun sniffed, pouting. Then he fed Kyungsoo with a small bite of his own piece of chicken. Together they ate in amicable silence. Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun's appetite was more than usual. By now, Baekhyun would have been playing with his seventh piece of chicken, indecisive weather to eat or not. But tonight, Baekhyun ate fourteen pieces, and then fed himself on salad and biscuits as well.

 

Kyungsoo sighed to himself. Earlier when he was waiting in the line, he'd called Woobin and asked him about the mating process and it's setbacks. He figured it was good to know all sorts of things that could occur later on. That way he could at least fight against it.

 

"Hunger," said Woobin. "Our bodies release so much energy and it's consumed by the need for intimacy as well as the need for blood. While vampires can just feed on each other's blood completely, I can't say the same for humans. Baekhyun might be weakened beyond compare, and if you're not careful, he might die of hunger before blood loss."

 

"I'm ordering food now, don't worry."

 

"Order a lot. When I say hunger, I meant starvation. He'd want to eat more than he usually eats."

 

Kyungsoo was glad he'd taken Woobin's advice. Because as soon as Baekhyun was done, he asked, "Um, did you get any chips?"

 

Kyungsoo silently handed over a huge pack of Cheetoes. Baekhyun tucked in with a satisfied hum. While he ate, Kyungsoo gathered up the bones and wrappers and walked away to find a place to dump the trash. He left the bones for the little animals and found an old bin by a street corner for wrappers. 

 

Finally he returned to Baekhyun's side.

 

"I'm full," Baekhyun mumbled, leaning into him. His eyes fluttered. "Didn't think I'll be so hungry."

 

"Probably because I took your blood earlier."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "Oh. And what about you? Are you okay?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "I'm perfect."

 

"Yeah, you are," Baekhyun smiled. "And I'm the happiest man in the universe."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, winding his arms around Baekhyun. "Nope. _I_ _'m_ the happiest man in the universe."

 

Baekhyun looked like he would argue, but then he said, "I guess you are. You've had more than enough share of sadness so it was about time. Speaking of..." Baekhyun shifted so they were facing each other, his eyes glowing with flames of the fire. "It's about time, isn't it?"

 

Kyungsoo wanted to say, _Let's not rush._ But a part of him, a part that was a coward, was insistent. It wanted to go ahead and mate with Baekhyun, tying them so securely that leaving each other would be impossible.

 

And another part of him, a part that hated the lie he kept, wanted to reveal his true face. He wanted Baekhyun to see him clearly, without any secrets. Then, if Baekhyun would _still_ have him, they could mate.

 

And then, there was this _infuriating_ scent, still lingering on his mate. How he hated whoever it belonged to.

 

"Just now, you were angry. What for?" Baekhyun demanded. He'd gotten good at decoding their shared feelings.

 

Kyungsoo decided to tell a bit of truth. "You have a foreign scent all over you. Someone touched you while I was gone."

 

At this, Baekhyun went cross-eyed, trying to remember. "Before I went to sleep, I think I saw something... _Someone..._ Maybe it was that person?" And then he exploded, "Wait, what do you mean _touched_ me? How?"

 

Kyungsoo tapped Baekhyun's cheek. "Here. And it was probably that person who made you sleep."

 

"Made me... Could it be a vampire?" Kyungsoo just nodded. Baekhyun looked worried. "Does that mean we're exposed? Are they going to hurt us?"

 

"I can't scent them anywhere near us. And they were here when I was gone, so it's safe to assume they don't know anything about us either. But it's making me antsy... this strange smell on you!"

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. "It's just a scent, Kyungsoo. Why don't you make it disappear then?"

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head. He saw Baekhyun's raised eyebrow, his hidden meaning. And he decided then.

 

He was a _coward._


	25. The Angel and the Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Gore and Torture

 

_**Bucheon,** **2004**_

 

TAEKWOON HAD CALLED me back again. The flight from New York to Dublin was long, but I preferred running to flying. At least, in winters. Running was the only way I could catch thunderstorms unawares. And Europe had a way of making thunderstorms whenever it felt my presence inside it. Heading to home, I caught a small storm taking its last breaths. It wasn't big or earth-shaking, the way I liked them. It was in the middle of a city whose name and people were insignificant to me. It was interrupted by the human noises all around me. But my skin was wet, and I could smell the lightening just a little around the stench of humanity.

 

As far as homecoming went, it was better than I expected.

 

When I reached Korea and found myself in the territory of the King, I was told away at once. Taekwoon was a busy man, and the tensions between slayers and vampires had arisen again in the light of various vampire disappearances. 

 

"I'm home," I said. Taekwoon didn't even look up from his reports. Instead, he reached out and opened a drawer. Taking out a piece of paper, he held it out for me. "Jon wants you."

 

I clenched my teeth. Although, I couldn't refuse him. I took the page and recognized President Jon's untidy scrawl. It was the address to Bucheon branch of the Guild. Looking at Taekwoon it was obvious that I had to leave at once.

 

But I could steal a few minutes at least. It's been a while since I last laughed with Heechul or hugged my precious Jongin to me.

 

As if he'd known I would come for him, Jongin was waiting for me. He threw himself in my arms, not saying anything. He'd missed being coddled it seemed. Above the staircase, Hani smirked at me. I raised my piece of paper in answer and her smirk vanished. Like me, she'd been against the alliance.

 

But Taekwoon had insisted. In result, a new secret team had been born. _365._ It consisted of me, and two trigger happy slayers. _Teenage_ slayers. An year ago I'd had a mission with them, their first. It had been a success and we were dismissed on the promise that if the Guild needed our services again, we'd be assembled once more. Since then we'd been called on duty several times, and each time I parted feeling worse than before.

 

Jongin released me and opened his mouth, probably to make a request or wish, but my face would have told him that I wasn't going to be around for it. 

 

I ran again. But I faced no storms in my way. I should've known that it was an omen.

.

.

 

BUCHEON GUILD HAD a fake front of a police station. I loved the idea of it, because they allowed civilians to come in too. Human civilians who had human problems were directed to counter 2 to 6. But once in a while, humans came with problems that were unreal, unreasonable and downright scary. They were directed to counter 1, where a slayer clerk sat. Then, the report was sent to the underground department, which was truly the Guild itself.

 

I strolled into the station and walked to the first counter. The slayer didn't know me. But he knew what my black card meant. I was the member of President's secret team. His eyes bugged, and he told me to wait until he rang up downstairs. I didn't sit, because as soon as he called, he was told let me through. I glanced at the various stations of the detectives at work, at their disorganized evidence boards, and gathered nothing. Whatever the mission was, it had to be something secret. _Something bad._ Otherwise, Team 365 wouldn't have been called.

 

I took the stairs and walked into a busy, bustling basement. Slayers were clambering about, screaming and getting deployed for jobs around town. There weren't many, which meant that they must have their hands full at all times. As I was surveying the scene, a tall man with skinny stature opened the door to the office behind black glass. My mouth filled with sour taste. No matter what his relationship with Taekwoon, I disliked everything about President Jon. He found me, and gestured to hurry up.

 

Inside the black glass office, my other two teammates were already present. My mouth was filled with venom now. I hated these kids too. Lee Joon, cocky with his long hair styled as if he was getting ready for an audition, and Park Yura, the gladiator princess. It was the Guild's nickname for her, and I agreed wholeheartedly. Gladiator she was, and even more arrogant than a princess.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was her shrill drawl that greeted me first. "What's he doing here? I thought he was in New Yonkers or some other foul place vampires go for cavorting."

 

Jon said, "Shut it, and sit down."

 

They listened. I closed the door and tried to sit too. But the teenagers had taken up the entire space with their bodies and tools. I stood next to the bookshelf instead, looking at the titles.

 

Jon started talking. "It's about the vampire disappearances."

 

Yura rolled her eyes. Lee Joon snorted, "What about it?"

 

"Usually we'll never interfere with that but a new sort of evidence has come forward which forced me to gather you here." Jon shifted on his seat. Then gingerly, he offered a file to Yura. 

 

Curious despite the earlier disinterest, Yura opened the file and started reading through it. Lee Joon leaned forward, reading over her shoulder. For a while there was no sound around us. Just the buzz of conversation outside, the traffic above in the streets. I turned to  them and found myself looking at the teenagers who didn't look like youngsters anymore. They were young, but in the last few months, they seemed to have grown into soldiers already.

 

"What is it?" I asked.

 

The slayers exchanged a glance with their President, who sighed. Yura handed the file over to me. I opened it and started taking in the information. It was a whole bunch of profiles. It took me a few faces to realize that all of these people were the Guild registered vampires who'd gone missing in the last few months. Some of them were barely Green. A few were full-fledged Bluebloods. Skipping through the pages, I found a few reports on neighborhood disturbances as well as suspected domestic violence. According to the reports, a fair number of people had reported strange screaming coming out of a house. Upon asking, the house owner had threatened them with rabid dogs. The police had been called to the scene and shot the dogs down. But after a few days, the same kind of report came through. There was another report, though it was not proved, about a man beating his family members.

 

"So a bunch of nosey neighbors got told off, and others have been tattling," I remarked. "Why are _we_ here?"

 

"The reports are about a single house."

 

I stopped short. There were around twenty-six or more reports by various people. _"All_ of these?"

 

President Jon nodded. "And you'll understand once you've looked it all through."

 

Hurriedly, I skipped over the reports, each sounded the same as many others, and once again found myself staring at faces. This time I started making connections, these people were all similar somehow. And then I noticed the family name. They all belonged to a single slayer family. "I still don't get it."

 

Yura snorted. "Why don't you just say that you want us to speak it out loud, shame ourselves fully in front of you?"

 

 _Shame themselves?_ And it clicked in my head. Missing vampires. Disturbance in the neighborhood. A single house of slayers. But still... "This is next to nothing as far as evidence is concerned. What if there is a schizophrenic patient in that house who is prone to screaming?"

 

"Now you know why you're here."

 

I stilled. On other missions with Team 365, I'd been told to eliminate targets without exception. This time they wanted us to investigate. Because it's about a slayer family, one of their own.

 

"What are we to do?" Lee Joon asked, looking serious for once.

 

"Find out if there's any evidence these reports and suspicions can be true." Jon stood up, his pose dismissive. "If they are found guilty, kill them."

 

I blinked. "Just because most of the family is registered as slayers doesn't mean there won't be innocents in that house."

 

Jon rubbed a hand down his face. His expression closed off. "We found one of the missing vampires the other day. And what we were able to gather from the scene and the ashes... it indicated that this family might be going against Section B, Clause 27."

 

I wasn't the only one who gasped. Yura gave a muffled curse, and Lee Joon spat, "Fuck no."

 

After the initial treaty, as years passed and Guilds formed far and wide, certain new clauses and rules were added to it. The more two factions grew in number, several crimes also came into being which had to be taken into consideration.

 

Chief among those was Guild's experimentation. The Slayer Manual was created based on numerous experiments and researches. While a few of the subjects were on death penalty for one crime or another, the writers started hunting and experimenting on any vampire they could get their hands on. It continued for a few decades before Taekwoon became aware of the fact. He put a stop to it. But things continued to escalate, as the vampire researches turned into something else, something dangerous. There were a few slayer factions in old Canadian regions and British Isles who'd started mixing Vampire-Slayer genes by conducting horrible experiments on both sides. That's when Section B, Clause 27, was introduced.

 

 

 

> _Any slayer or vampire caught experimenting on the opposite or both species will be subjected to immediate death._

 

And now, I knew why we're here. Collecting evidence wasn't the only reason why we were gathered. If we got even whiff of foul play that suggested the breach of the clause, we'll have to kill the whole clan. 

 

"When do we start?" asked Yura.

 

Jon turned towards me. "Yura and Joon will only assist you, understood?"

 

If this was any other mission where we had to take down vampires, Yura and Joon would be indignant. But they merely ducked their heads, agreeing with the plan. I knew what this was. It's because they were supposed to kill slayers. If something went wrong, they could always pin it on me. I shrugged. It wasn't anything new. I had enough blood on my hand that I couldn't even bother to feel worried about more.

 

"In that case, we'll leave at once." Yura and Lee Joon followed me out. "I'll run, get to the address by yourselves." I didn't have to look back to know they were doing exactly as I told them to.

.

.

 

I REACHED THERE first. As soon as I was in the vicinity of the given address I shuddered. A stench of rotten meat and death hung in the air. As I moved closer, I could sniff out the subtle, dust-like smell of vampire ash. _Evidence?_ I already had it. But I kept thinking of the women and men in Jon's file who looked like they were related by marriage, who probably had children - and I decided to be thorough.

 

Ten minutes later, Yura and Joon parked a few houses down. They were skilled enough now that they barely ruffled the air as they joined me behind the bushes where I waited.

 

"Well?" Yura whined. "What's your X-Ray vision telling you?"

 

I clenched my fist. She was still annoying. I just hoped she'd also retained some of her brilliance. I told them what my _"X-Ray vision"_ told me and saw them shift uncomfortably. They were just as reluctant as me. _Good._

 

"I'll go in first." I stood up readily. Taking off my jacket, I asked Lee Joon to hand me a knife, normal, human weapon. I could pose myself as someone else for the time being. And then... "If they really are in violation of the clause, then I think they'll appreciate another test subject."

 

Yura narrowed her eyes, no doubt getting my meaning. "And what are we to do?"

 

"Wait. If I don't make it back in three days, assume that they have violated the clause already." 

 

"And if they haven't?" Lee Joon asked.

 

"Then I'll be back safely. I might have to mess with their minds a bit."

 

Yura shook her head. "I don't like this plan. We aren't that good at assuming."

 

I rolled my eyes. "What do you propose we do then?"

 

Yura was quiet. Then she produced a nifty looking gadget from her bag. "This is a radio device. Put it on yourself somewhere. It might get us some solid evidence."

 

"It might also be discovered." I didn't take it, or look at it.

 

"Not if you put it some place..." She turned red, not finishing the sentence. Lee Joon looked away but couldn't stop smirking.

 

"No, thank you."

 

"I was going to say put it in your hair, but whatever." Yura finished, now smiling triumphantly. "Oh, did you think I was - _geez,_ pervert."

 

I grabbed the button sized thing and put it in my hair. There was enough space between the twist of a short ponytail I preferred these days. "If it falls, it falls."

 

Yura waved her hand in a signal for me to leave. As soon as I turned to go, they burst out laughing. I took back everything I thought. _They're still stupid kids._

.

.

 

I shouldn't have expected anything less than vigilance from a family of slayers. They had the entire place covered with traps. Mostly the good old fashioned trip wires and nets. These things didn't do much against the vampires such as myself, and I was crossing a bunch of them before I realized that they were here for another purpose entirely. After that incident with dogs, it seemed the family had taken it upon themselves to protect their turf against interfering neighbors. Some traps smelled of blood, which told me that they had wounded a few of them at least.

 

The house itself wasn't normal. Yes, it looked like a place where a family had lived since a few generations. The garden (more like a mini forest) around it spanned a rough 130 meters, and it was abundant in brushes and trees and thorny wires. It did a good job of hiding the house from its intrusive neighbors. But it also acted as a cover for me as I finally brushed aside a branch, and found myself looking at a yard. I could see empty dog cages on one side. There was also something that once could have been a tomato patch. 

 

Nothing moved.

 

And yet, I could sense the house bursting with life. Many heartbeats were in there.

 

It was an old house, that looked like it had gone through a refurbishment a decade ago. The tiled facade and green tinted windows that were once in fashion were coated in dust and age. The porch lights had died a long while ago. The mahogany front door had seen too much rains and snow, and had faded into a color of dead clay. The bronze handle was blackened by the age of hands upon it. Three stories, with a basement. It spanned an entire canal worth of area. Counting the windows, I guessed that there must be five bedrooms on each floor. 

 

It was strange for such a huge family to live together, but it reminded me of olden times. Long ago when I, too, was a slayer belonging to a respected clan. We'd lived in a same place too.

 

I was so lost in my musings that I almost got caught when the front door opened. An extremely pregnant lady came out. Just the sight of her, belly protruding, breaths short, called to the kinder side of me. I wanted to go and help her as she painstakingly crossed the wooden porch and stepped down into the tomato patch. Now that I was actually paying attention, I realized she was stopping to gather mint leaves that encroached upon the whole patch, and also tear at a bunch of green peppers. 

 

She stood straight, hands on her back as she breathed. I was struck again with her pregnancy. She was close, it could be her ninth month already. I could hear her baby... No, babies. _Twins?_ And yet, why was she here and where were those valiant slayers whose heartbeats I could hear inside?

 

The breeze shifted suddenly. I gagged. That stench of death and decay, it was coming out from the house, through the open door the lady had left in her wake. Something was _wrong_ about this place. About _her._ President Jon hadn't been paranoid over nothing.

 

I straightened. The easier way to get this done was to waltz inside. I winced. It was going to be painful. I knew. But that decaying, cloying scent! I wanted to know just _what_ was wrong with this picture. And the pain...? Well, I'd seen enough of that to last me a lifetime already.

 

Pushing out my aura, my intent to kill, I advanced at the unsuspecting lady. She must have been a slayer too (before the obvious pregnancy) for she went stiff as soon as I emerged from behind her. When she whirled to face me, she had a dagger in her hand. Her other hand covered her swollen belly protectively. Her mouth opened, and I could see a scream bubbling to get out.

 

I let it happen. It was almost comical how the things unfolded. Exactly as I imagined them to. Her screams, and a non-threatening blade. The footsteps coming out of the house. Rough hands and chains doused in acid on my skin. And then, darkness.

.

.

 

I WOKE UP in a basement. I could smell the earth, the damp walls. The stench of death was originating from here. I was tied down on a flat surface, arms outstretched, legs apart. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see that I wasn't exactly horizontal. They've tied me up like the Christ, upright. I could see a dusty room, shelves full of recycled boxes and tin cans. And a door, small and suspiciously a few steps higher than the floor. It took me a moment, I realized that the door must once have been a window.

 

I tried to move, break the chains and hissed. The chains had been doused in nightshade and polonium. The more I struggled, the more of my skin burned and bled. Even if I broke through, it would take several days for me to regrow my limbs, given that I survive the venom entering my veins.

 

"I'm underground," I said aloud, softly, hoping that the radio device Yura gave me actually worked, that it was still in my hair. "The evidence is overwhelming, and they seem to be experts in imprisoning vampires. Yet... I think we should wait until I've seen more."

 

Taking another survey of the place, I decided. _"Exodus._ That's the signal. Do not do anything until I give you the signal."

 

And with that, I waited.

 

I didn't have any way of measuring the passage of time, but I waited for roughly about one hour before I could hear movement outside the window-sized door. Three pairs of feet. I mentally prepared myself, recalling the profiles I'd seen in the file. But I was still struck with shock when I saw them.

 

In Jon's file, I'd seen slayers, strong and fit. But the faces I saw now, they were a little bit off. I saw dark circles and bones and wrinkles. I saw blue lips and darting, panicked eyes. Their hands clutched blades and guns, but they were just as restless as their eyes. They were the slayers I'd seen, but somehow, they were _changed._ And it wasn't just their appearance.

 

One of them was young enough to be Jongin's age fellow, the other looked in his late thirties, but the one in front looked like he'd aged a good sixty years before suddenly becoming ancient. It was him who spoke first.

 

"Name?"

 

I blinked. And spat the first one that popped in my head. "Yuri."

 

The man cocked an eyebrow. He spoke with a slur, I noticed. "And what is a vampire such as you doing on our private property?" He was also missing his front molar, and the rest of his teeth looked yellow, like he'd forgotten to brush about a few years ago.

 

"I was just passing through and I smelled blood." He knew I was a vampire. I knew he was a slayer. There was no need to play in these matters.

 

The young man on his left shifted nervously on his feet. The other man, narrowed his eyes.

 

"And you just came in to snoop?" 

 

I tried to shrug it off. "I can't resist blood. Nature. Not much I can do without it."

 

The older man looked back at his companions. A silent discussion took place, and then an agreement was reached. Turning to me, he said, "Fine. I got one last question for you."

 

Last. That could mean anything really. "Will you let me leave after I've answered it?"

 

The man smiled. There was something in that smile, something I could recognize. I've lived dangerously for a long time, and I knew _bloodlust_ when I saw it. This man, his smile, it was a declaration of exactly how much he loved conflict. The easy way it spread across his face, and the shimmer in his eyes - it chilled me. I felt, for just a terrible moment, _truly_ afraid.

 

"Depends on your answer." He stepped close. Close enough that he was in my space. Close enough that I could smell the stench of death just rolling off him, from his mouth. Section B, Clause 27 - I had no doubt in my mind that this man had breached it. Several times, if his confidence is anything to judge by.

 

"What's your status?"

 

The question was so unexpected that I didn't answer. Status? Like money value? Did he want ransom from my proverbial family or something? But then I realized, he meant my _blood_ status in vampires. If it wasn't for my intuition, I would've told him the truth. But I merely said, "I'm Blue."

 

It was the wrong thing to say. Their eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. Their restless bodies and hands, they stilled, aimed for the target. I saw the knife, I knew what they were doing. But in my mind, my stupid disbelieving mind, I was sure that there must be something _human_ inside them. I've never been more wrong.

 

They sliced me first. Tearing my shirt, finding my neck, my wrists. And then they drank. They drank like they'd been wandering around the dessert and had finally found a fountain of youth. I was so shocked that for a while, I just stared at them. 

 

For a vampire, giving blood is something sacred. Almost no one gives blood on a whim. When I'd taken Jongin as my child, it was an ancient and noble tradition which I'd followed and fed him my blood and power. Unless I found myself a mate, unless I took up another child for my clan, there wasn't any other reason for me to give blood. Doing so is considered blasphemy. 

 

And taking blood from a vampire by force... I couldn't even begin to describe just how dangerous it was. Long ago I'd lost control and taken blood from a whole lot of nobles in Egypt. Taekwoon, as his right as a King, had been the one to punish me. It wasn't pretty. And if I wasn't his Assassin, I might be still suffering from the punishment. He'd held me under intent for seven years, one years for each noble I'd desecrated with my fangs. And all I'd done in those seven years, according to Taekwoon, was run a lemonade stand in Cairo's market. Paying for the nobles' blood in lemon.

 

And here, the slayers were just _taking_ me like it was nothing. Like I was an object. A pitcher of water, nothing else. I seethed in anger, and tried to throw them off. But it wasn't working. I tried again, but nothing. _Why..._ _why wasn't my intent working on them?!_ Oblivious to my anger, the men continued attacking me with knives and sucking blood. They were annoyed by how fast my skin healed every time.

 

"Hmmm," the young man surfaced first, licking his bloody mouth as if it was chocolate. "You must be an older Blue. You taste far too good."

 

"Yep," the older one said, grinning from ear to ear. "He's much better than the last one. Or any of the others to be honest."

 

 _The others._ I closed my eyes as it sank in. They had been the ones. Jon was right. I opened my eyes, and almost said the signal word. _Almost._ But the image of the pregnant lady appeared before my eyes, I stilled. I wasn't sure how they were breaching B-27, but could it be possible? Then again, I never thought they'd drink my blood right from the tap either.

 

I needed more. Just one more piece of evidence.

 

"Are you done?" I said. "Can I leave now?"

 

The older man cocked his head, and then he chuckled. My blood on his yellow teeth - I was disgusted by him. _Is this the kind of disgust slayers feel when they see us partaking blood?_

 

"Done? Oh no, my dear, Yuri. We're only getting started."

.

.

 

In the next few hours, I had not one, but _four_ new pieces of evidences against them. I could have called for back up. I could have gotten myself out of there. But I was too busy thrashing, recoiling and screaming to do anything. 

 

First, they cut me open. Save my arms, they started from my collarbone down to my navel. Then they cut my thighs. They used pins to keep my skin apart, and stared at my internal organs like they were scientists and I was a lab rat. I couldn't think. I'd felt pain, unimaginable pain in my life. But through it all, I was never weak or scared. This time, though, I was both. And it made this experience just that much more unbearable. 

 

I felt every poke of their blades as they 'checked' if my liver was worth it. Every jab of finger as they poked my lungs and commented why they were there since I didn't need to breathe. Every time I moved, they would tug and the visible veins and gamble on how much I'd scream.

 

The most terrifying part of this experience was that they weren't doing this to merely hurt me. No, their discussion, their comments, their close examination and note-taking process told me that they were actually very serious. I wasn't a person to them. I was a test subject. And it was as if I was their only hope for... for whatever it is they were trying to find.

 

At last. I don't know after how long, they decided they had enough data for one day. The youngest one stitched me up. His nimble fingers told me how many times he'd done it already. I shuddered when he licked his fingers clean, licked my blood off his fingers. He caught me staring and looked almost shy.

 

"It's just... you taste really _good,"_ he said, smiling like I should be happy too. "I have a feeling you must be it! The very thing we've been looking for!"

 

 _Thing._ I cringed when he smiled at me again. 

 

"What's the time frame?" asked the older one to to the other one, as the youngest one finished stitching me. 

 

"1 am. Considering the health of this specimen, I'd give it, four hours."

 

The older man nodded, impressed. "That would be a record indeed. Let's go and rest up then."

 

They left. And I had to take several more minutes trying to bury the pain in the deep, unconscious recesses of my mind. 

 

 _Time frame, huh?_ So they were wondering about how fast I could heal. And once they knew that, they'd make their experiment schedule around that time frame. I felt sick, and thirsty. My beige shirt was dark red now, almost all of my life blood had been bled out of me. I needed to drink blood, and soon, or I might go into the long slumber that vampires often go into. 

 

"Yura, are you listening? Have you been listening?" She couldn't answer. I didn't have any ear piece. But I would give away the world just to hear her familiar whining voice. I was so shaken that I couldn't _remember_ what the signal was. Something about _leaving_ someplace...

 

"Yura..." I was begging now. But begging or not, Yura was a trained soldier. She wouldn't come, unless I give her the exact signal. _"Ex-"_

 

I stilled. Someone was outside the window-door. I almost cried out. For goodness sake! It hadn't even been an hour and they were back already! For a wild moment, I almost hoped it was Yura.

 

But it wasn't Yura. It wasn't even those men.

 

It was a child.

.

.

 

I WAS STILL dealing with the aftershocks of the torture and abuse I'd suffered, and that's why the reality of what I was seeing didn't register on me. As a child opened the window-door and peered in, carrying a small toy flashlight to lighten up the dark room, I couldn't think for a moment. As he - for it was definitely a he - closed the door after him, a breeze fought its way inside my prison, bringing with it, the scent of the boy.

 

I groaned and thrashed against my bonds. _Why were they doing this? Hadn't they tortured me enough?_ And now they sent in a child. It could be another test, of my strength and willpower. Because the child's scent, apart from that rotten stench that hovered in the room and my own blood, was nothing short of _heavenly._ It was like a flare of match in a dark room, a drop of water on sun baked earth. Like the very first thunderstorm I'd ever seen.

 

I wanted to kill the child. And _drink_ him. Until I couldn't remember any other taste. 

 

If I was in the right state of mind, I might have noticed the odd behavior on his part. I might have realized that no matter how much I strained I couldn't get out of my trap. I clenched my teeth, and felt my fangs. In my hunger, they'd come out. My eyes must be black and horrifying. _Don't breathe,_ I instructed myself, even though it was useless. I'd already scented the child. And nothing could make me forget it. Not now.

 

Instead, I opened my eyes and observed him again. And finally I found out what was so odd. He was slender, all bones like he wasn't eating his greens. Not tall, but I knew his bones were waiting to bloom and grow. His skin was soft in the glow of his flashlight, and his round face was intrigued. 

 

He wasn't even trembling. His heartbeat was loud in the silence around me, and clear. 

 

Instead of screaming (which would be normal considering I was a vampire with my fangs out, my skin torn and stitched together again, and covered in blood) he looked slightly concerned. Blinking against the darkness, he turned his flashlight upon me. The tiny beam wasn't much to blind me, but I heard him gasp softly as he finally caught a sight of me. 

 

For several moments, he just stood there. Flashlight trained on me. Eyes blinking.

 

Then he came a step closer.

 

I growled. So that's how things were? The elders tortured the vampires and then sent their kids to _ogle_ at their craftsmanship. Is that why he was here? Or was it really a test? Starve me and then send in a harmless little kid as bait? I'd seen and dealt with a lot of hate slaughtering to know a _set up_ when I saw one.

 

I growled again, and asked, "What do you want?"

 

Any human would be running away by now. But the child didn't. He placed the flashlight on the ground, and searched around for the light switch. Finally, the bulb came on, and he could see the glorious me. Torn, shredded, desecrated beyond redemption. I never thought I could feel so vulnerable in front of a child - yet I did. 

 

"Ahjussi?" he spoke with a scratching voice. He had a sore throat. I wonder if he was catching a flu. "Are you okay?"

 

 _Am I okay?_ Was this a trick question? Or was the child nearsighted? But as soon as the obvious question left his mouth, the child flushed in embarrassment. Red flooded his neck and cheeks and ear-tips. I moaned at the sight. _Delicious, scrumptious, irresistible!_ How I wanted to pounce on him. Take from him like his elders had taken from me!

 

"I- I'm sorry," the child babbled on. "Father isn't doing this... but grandfather wants to and..."

 

I had a vague suspicion that the child had no idea what _this_ actually was. And I latched onto the hints he was giving me. So, the older one was the grandfather, and the middle aged one must be his father. The younger man must be this child's brother or a cousin. Still, after taking a look at me, I was sure that even a kid like him could guess the situation I was in.

 

"I didn't want to come but-" The child stopped babbling. His head cocked as he blinked up at me. Unconsciously, he took another step closer. He was looking at me much like his family had looked at my torn open body, with unrestricted interest. Then he blurted, "Are you an Angel?"

 

I had been called many things in my life. But this was certainly a first. Just how could he look at my body and eyes and fangs and think _Angel_ was beyond my comprehension. 

 

He was enraptured. Coming another step closer. "You _must_ be," he said with conviction. "You are... so beautiful."

 

 _Beautiful? Me?_ In my current state? I tensed. _Too close._ He was too close to me. One lunge and I- _"Leave!"_ I growled again.

 

"I just wanted to know if you were okay," the child mumbled shyly. "I couldn't take it when you were screaming. I don't know why..."

 

Something in my chest jerked. A movement of sorts. I dismissed it - those slayers had poked around a lot, they must have dislodged something.

_No. Please don't do this to me._ I wanted to scream at him. I was already regretting this mission because apparently a pregnant lady will have to die and now I was going to add an innocent child to that list too. I hated that I had to _know_ he existed. It would have been easier until after I had killed everyone.

 

The child seemed to be unable to look away from me. I wondered if he wasn't disgusted. I mean, I smelled like blood. There was rotting stench all around us (maybe living in this house had made his olfactory system immune to rot.) The dirt floor under my feet was soaked in my blood, it squelched each time I tried to shift my weight.

 

"Leave," I whispered. _Just go._ _I'm_   _begging you._ It was enough that I might have to draw his face in my record later. It was enough pain. Must it be more painful?

 

"My name is-"

 

"DON'T!" I snarled, jerking forward, fangs snapping at him. I didn't want to know his name. It was bad enough already.

 

He flinched and I felt a sick sense of satisfaction. _Good. Be terrified of me child._ He took a step back. Picked up his flashlight. With another long look, he turned off the light and left the room. 

 

The breeze from the window left another reminder of his scent. And all I could feel was a terrible silence now that I couldn't hear his heartbeat. "Exo-" I began to say the signal word. But a sudden rush of exhaustion shattered my body and my mind. I couldn't resist it, and surrendered myself to the blessed calm.

.

.

 

TURNED OUT THAT my incredible body, and my Blackblood status, could heal my skin in exactly four hours and thirty-six minutes. Not entirely healed, but the torn skin was nicely scabbed together. My captors thought it was good enough for an experiment and decided to rip me open again. This time they only bothered with my lower half. They were already examining my liver and digestive organs when I finally joined the land of wakefulness.

 

I didn't have energy left to scream, but their touches were not hasty anymore. And once they noticed I was awake, they actually fed me blood. Cat blood. It was still warm, and I drank it with a thirst I didn't know I had. While drinking, I gathered that I was right about the relationship between these men and that child who'd visited me. The grandfather, father and the big brother.

 

Currently the brother was helping me drink from the cup. He grinned and made encouraging remarks as I emptied cup after cup, like a proud mother hen. Now that I could see him up close, the resemblance between him and the little child was startling - though this brother didn't have the exact same warm eyes. Or concern.

 

I thought about the child a lot actually. Without meaning to. But I also thought about calling Yura once I've had enough blood in me. There was no rest for me though, and once I was fed, I was given yet another task.

 

The grandfather held a small sponge for me. "Zehr. Now."

 

First they drank from me, then examined me thoroughly, and now they wanted my Zehr. I sighed, pitying them. "It's useless." It was also poisonous outside my body. I didn't know what it would do actually. I've never had the chance, or desire, to test such a thing.

 

The grandfather nodded at the father. And I felt a sting of whip striking my chest. The hit wasn't painful, but the polonium on the whip was. And it left angry red slash on my skin. I tried to resist, but ten lashes later, I bit into the sponge, leaking my Zehr into it. 

 

I hoped they'd leave me alone then. That there was enough evidence to go ahead with the mission. But they weren't done. Not yet.

 

"A finger," the young one was saying. "Let's go with a finger."

 

"It's too small. You saw how fast he healed! I say we take the hand." The father protested.

 

But then the grandfather announced, "The arm."

 

It wasn't until he picked up the chainsaw that I realized he meant to sever my arm. Yet another experiment on my regenerative ability. I bit my tongue trying to keep my fear at bay. I wasn't scared of losing limbs. But that would mean I would have to call for back up and fight without an arm. It was my strength. It was the only thing that made me _me._  

 

"Exod- AAAAARGGGHHHHHH! NO, PLEASE NOOOOOO!" 

 

With a swift arc, the grandfather brought the chainsaw down on my left arm. And just held it there, barely cutting in. He'd turned it on a lower speed, and the jagged teeth on the blade's edge shredded my skin slowly, increasing the pain. The grandfather smiled his yellow smile. It wasn't just about experimentation. They liked watching me scream. Because I was a vampire. _Lowest of the low._

 

Slowly, he cut down to the bone, and then made a snapping motion. My left arm separated from my body, and I nearly dangled off the surface I was tied to. The pain and the sheer intensity of their cruelty clouded my judgment - and I didn't notice when Yura's radio device slipped out of my hair and disappeared somewhere in the cracks of the dirt floor.

 

As the grandfather stepped closer to examined the handiwork, I heard the device crunch under his foot.

 

My last connection to my team, _gone._

.

.

 

THE CHILD RETURNED again that night. Or day. I didn't know what time was anymore. 

 

He didn't say anything this time. There wasn't anything to say really. At first he'd looked like he had questions. But as soon as he noticed my severed arm placed on the shelf, half-ash already, he became solemn. He must be rethinking the _Angel_ thing by now. Surely, Angels didn't let people cut their limbs. Or get hurt at all.

 

I was slightly better because of the blood I'd been fed. But still, I noticed that his scent wasn't ordinary. Even with a sated belly, I felt like tasting him. It was too inviting this aroma that emanated from him. So I observed him quietly too. And I noticed something. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. And his face... "What's that on your cheek?"

 

The boy started, probably not expecting me to speak. And then he blushed and cupped his cheeks. "Nothing."

 

"It doesn't look like nothing." In fact, I could see the fingerprints clearly. Someone had slapped the boy quiet hard. The simple thought of it brought a wave of rage inside me. I didn't know why, I just knew that whoever was responsible was going to die by my hands.

 

The child must have sensed my anger, for he scrambled to the door. And I actually missed his presence.

.

.

 

WITHOUT TAEKWOON'S BLOOD to heal me, it took a long time for my limb to start growing again. The slayers looked ecstatic over it, documenting everything and taking pictures like it was the biggest scientific breakthrough.

 

Now that I didn't have any way of contacting Yura, I decided I needed to break myself out. I already lost a limb, maybe if I cut through the polonium chains, I could somehow make it out of here long enough to get to my back up team. Then Jon could send someone else to deal with this messed up slayer family. 

 

As long as I wasn't involved.

 

Truly, I'd been through a lot of shitty stuff working for Taekwoon but this family was something else. I actually missed Taekwoon's assignments, so easy, enter, talk, kill. There was no torture involved, no experiments. 

 

The child became my regular visitor. Most of the time, I just stood silently and tried not to take in his scent. Some times though, I listened to him. One night we just watched each other. It was kind of nice. And I fell asleep first. Another night he brought his Maths book with him.

 

"I was preparing for my test," he said, like he owed me an explanation. "Factors. I hate them."

 

And then I was helping him study. He looked beyond impressed by my know-how. And when he smiled I actually felt like I was a decent person who meant something in the grand scheme of things. _What is wrong with me?_

 

A night after, he said, "My mother is going to have a baby soon." Ah, so the pregnant lady was his mother. I almost spolied him that it was _babies,_ not a baby. When I stayed silent, he went on. "My father is excited. He says this time it would be a strong baby."

 

 _This time?_ I cocked my head, wondering what the implications were. Suddenly I remembered that sponge with my Zehr in it, and I felt sick. "Has she been taking some medicine made by your father?" I asked hurriedly, trying to get the confirmation.

 

He nodded. "How did you know?"

 

"What does it look like? The medicine?" I asked again.

 

"Red. Or dark red. I used to have it too, but since mother got fat, father only gives it too her."

 

 _Son of_   _a_   _bitch!_ They were feeding vampire blood and Zehr to their pregnant women and children! What the fuck is wrong with these people?! This child too? Is that why he smells so... _unique?_

 

"When was the last time you had your medicine?" 

 

The child frowned, thinking. "Last May."

 

Ten months ago. I tried to recall the file Jon had shown me. Two mated vampires had gone missing during that time. Both had been Bluebloods, and aged too. 

 

"Don't drink it again," I said. "Never drink it again." But, why was I cautioning him? It's not like he would survive once I... I stopped. I couldn't even think it.

 

_What's happening to me? Is this how Stockholm Syndrome felt?_

.

.

 

ONCE MY ARM REGREW, I woke to find the pregnant lady sucking blood from my wrist. I'd been fed a few more times by then, but they still bled me too, whipped me and poked around inside me. I was certain one of these days they'd poke around after opening my skull too. They'd taken my Zehr twice more, and also taken my blood by bottles, as if they were preserving it.

 

But as I woke up, I was hit with thirst. I inched towards her where she sucked. She was close enough that I could bite her. But an arrow pierced through my cheek, cutting into my mouth, out the other cheek, and pinned me back to the flat surface. I couldn't move, stuck. I was a moth pinned to a board in science class. 

 

Rolling my eyes, I saw the child's brother, taking care of his bow. He was doing it seriously, professionally like a prized slayer. When I met the eyes of the pregnant lady drinking from me, I realized that her eyes were the same as her younger son. My sort-of friend in this place. The same color, the same warmth. She looked terrified, though, not of _me._  

 

"Honey, that's enough," said her husband, emerging from the window-door. She jerked away, and I knew who she'd been scared of. "Now leave us men to deal with him."

 

Deal with me? I sighed. What more did they want to see inside me?

 

The father came up to me. Smiled. "You're a tough one. You've lasted here two weeks, and survived! Congratulations."

 

 _Two weeks?_ I distinctly remembered that I gave Yura maximum of three days. _Why wasn't she here yet?_ With a sinking feeling, I realized that it could have been a _trap_ all along. Jon could have set it up to get rid of me. To make Taekwoon lose his best soldier. Then I thought again. It can't be. Taekwoon wouldn't just sit around if something was fishy. I was sure there was something else impeding Yura from coming to me.

 

That day, they sliced open my cheeks and examined my fangs, their retraction points and my throat fully. That night, the child didn't come. I realized I had begun to look forward to his visits. They were the only moments in which I could be safe, without torture or examinations. His visits were the only ray of light in this dark dungeon.

 

And now, I didn't even had those.

.

.

 

THE NEXT DAY, nobody came for me. From what I could hear upstairs, it looked like something was keeping the family busy. I wonder if the child's mother was going through the labor after all.

 

A few hours later, the whole house was in an uproar. I heard screams of a man, shouting foul things at someone. I heard thuds of someone beating someone else, crashes of broken things. And then the angry father stormed into the dungeon.

 

His hands were bloody, and he was carrying a small, red thing in his hands. "YOU DID THIS!"

 

And with a pang, I recognised the red thing as two small babies. _Dead_ babies. They looked like they had been boiled just before that came out of their mother. Skin shedding, purple and leaking. I sniffed. _My Zehr._ The idiot had injected the mother with my Zehr before birth.

 

Clamly, I told him, "I told you it was useless."

 

He didn't like it. At all. Taking the whip from the wall he unleashed his anger on me. And I let him do it too. He'd lost children after all. He deserved to mourn somehow. I took it until he was tired and couldn't go on anymore. 

 

He stumbled away, almost looking broken. 

.

.

 

THAT NIGHT I woke up to small, soft hands touching me. My chest, my face, pushing my hair away from my eyes. I knew it was the child. I'd know the scent of him even if I died.

 

He was crying. Fat, hot tears ran down his cheeks as he stroked me. I wondered if he was crying for me. But his eyes told me everything. They told me why his father had lost it like that. The mother must have died in childbirth too. I tried to move my hand. Because I wanted to pet his head, give him comfort. There was strength in me still. A flick and I could break out. I'll definitely lose my limbs, but I'll be able to escape.

 

But all thoughts fled me when he hugged me. He came up to my stomach, arms hooked around my legs. He was trembling as he buried his face in my tummy. The blood, new and old, the scars of the whipping, nothing dissuaded him. It was like he didn't even find it disgusting. 

 

He was warm. The only warm thing I've felt in ... how long has it been again? Yeah, two weeks. His muffled breaths on my skin, the wet tears. And most of all, his scent. It was too much. He was overwhelming me, and I was already a drowned man without even a hope of a straw.

 

"Angel?" he whispered, after he'd cried for a while. His voice was hoarse but determined. "If I free you, will you take me with you?"

 

 _Free me? Could he really do that?_ "Your father will-"

 

"Never know," he interrupted. He still hugged me, his cheek pressed against my belly. "I am all but invisible to him. Sometimes, I think nobody sees me except for my hyung. They won't know what I've done. They won't even know that I'm missing."

 

My heart lurched painfully. This time I couldn't strike it away as the result of experimentation. Something was wrong with _me._ Something was wrong with this _child._ It must be the work of my old nemesis, Fate. But what exactly was wrong? I didn't know. All I knew was this: mission or not, there was no way that I could kill this child anymore. Not by my own hands.

 

"Surely, you can't be that unwanted."

 

The child gave a bleak laugh. "I'm his _First Failure._ That's what my father calls me when he's angry. Or _Sissy Boy,_ when he's being mean. He hates me, I know it. He hates that I get sick easily, that I can't do karate like my hyung, that I am worst at Maths. He hates when I try to hug him. He pushes me away when I get close. Always saying I'm busy when I try to play with him. He doesn't want me."

 

 _Failure?_ Could the slayer have been experimenting on this child for real? 

 

"He says that I was supposed to be perfect but ever since I came into the world, all his work has gone down the drain."

 

Clenching my eyes, I tried not to start yelling at that bastard about bad parenting. I wasn't exactly a parent myself, but I'd raised Jongin and even Joonmyun, I knew some of the things about it. The way this child had grown up though, it was all wrong. This whole family was _wrong_ but that could be remedied when I get out of here. 

 

"You promise, don't you?" the child finally released me. He looked so damn hopeful. 

 

"I haven't promised anything." I had to scare this kid away now, before I get other ideas. Ideas like getting myself another child. Turning Jongin was tough enough. "Don't come back here anymore. Or I'll kill you."

 

He blinked up at me. A look of pure hurt crossed over his face and I felt like a jerk suddenly. "Fine. I won't."

 

But he did come. Only, Yura came before him.

.

.

 

THIS TIME WHEN the screaming started, I knew it wasn't the domestic conflict. When slayers and vampires clash, the battle is swift and precise. When slayers clash against slayers however, it's chaos. My prison was underground, and I had a bit of trouble trying to decipher each noise. But I could definitely hear Lee Joon's overly excited karate-screams, because I was certain none of my captors liked randomly shouting _haeiiiyah_ during a fight.

 

They'd come. Which meant I would be the one to finish the mission. Jon's instructions were still in my mind. _Yura and Joon will only assist you, understood?_ And their assistance will end once I'm on my feet again. 

 

The window-door opened and the child climbed in. He looked pale, which wasn't surprising, but it was a bunch of keys clutched in his hands that grabbed my attention first. Silly child, he'd actually meant what he said. In a different universe this show of determination would have impressed me, but as it were, I was suddenly aware of him and the the _thirst_ scratching its claws in my throat.

 

Not minding my fangs and eyes, the child first opened the chains around my feet. Then my hands. And then, he smiled up at me so brightly I went blind for a moment. The next thing I knew, I had him pinned against the wall, my lips hovering millimeters from his jugular. I heard his heart seize before frantically beating again. For the first time, I smelled fear on him. 

 

"You still think I'm an Angel, kid?" I asked, not masking the killing intent in my voice. Every bone in me _screamed_ to drain him.

 

His arms came up and around my head. He was skinnier than I imagined. He maneuvered his legs, winding them around me. His head turned, and I felt his breath on my neck. Our position quiet similar except I no longer felt like the hunter. I was already prey.

 

"Yes," he whispered. 

 

I tightened my arms around him. "I might kill your family. You still think I'm an Angel?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You'll regret it later. You'll miss them. You still think I'm an Angel?"

 

"Yes," his voice hard.

 

"I might kill you." Might was a very censored word here. "Still?"

 

He pulled back, and snapped his face to me, our noses bumped. And he yelled, _"Yes!"_

 

I flinched. His voice, determination. The strange power in his eyes. And my heart, still making wobbling movements. _Just what is happening to me?_

 

So I pulled him against me. "Whatever happens, just don't open your eyes." He answered by burrowing deeper against my neck so I felt it when his eyes closed, lashes brushing my skin. _Warm._ He was so warm. And soft enough to break.

 

 _Was I a_ _closeted pedophile?_ I shook my head. Everything's been strange ever since I got here. Everything was fucked up. I focused on my mission instead. I could think about everything else later.

.

.

 

THE WORLD OUTSIDE my prison felt bright, tinted with red. Yura and Lee Joon were holding their own against the child's family. They'd already managed to kill a few of them. When I caught their expressions, I knew they hated to be the ones to do this. But they couldn't help but be professional. This family had broken the rules. Severely. There was no hope for them.

 

"Is that Hyunnie?" the child's older brother saw us first. "Father! He's taken Hyunnie!"

 

The child's arms tightened around me. I got the message loud and clear. He didn't want to be with his family anymore. And from what I've seen all these days, neither did I.

 

I whipped my hand, and the young slayer boy flew against the far wall, leaving his brains splattered all over as he crumpled. The grandfather was already dead, his chest pierced by Yura's arrows. Lee Joon was holding his own against the father and a few other of the family that I hadn't met.

 

I went to them. Everything became a blur afterwards. With one hand I held on to my precious cargo, with the other I slaughtered the slayers. When Yura screamed in distress, I spun around just in time to see Lee Joon die, trying to save her. I took a step back, she was surrounded, but with another animalistic wail, Yura shot the remaining few slayers through the heads. 

 

All around me the clan was dead. Men, women. I spotted another child who looked a few years older than the one I still carried in my arms. Speaking of, he was trembling. Crying. Even if he hadn't seen, he'd heard his family die.

 

Once the silence lay around us, I went outside. The fresh air was a blessing. I pulled the child away from me, and sat him down on the porch steps. He was breathing in hiccups, but he still didn't look at me like I was a monster. 

 

Yura emerged next. And screamed, pointing at the child. "What is this thing?!"

 

I glared. "Is anyone left alive?"

 

"Yes, and he's sitting right in front of you!" She looked at the child, shaking her head. "Is he the one who you talked to? The one I heard on the radio device?"

 

I cocked my head. I didn't know how much she'd heard, but I wasn't going to start explaining myself to her. I stood up and looked over my shoulder. As expected, President Jon strode out the bushes. He always showed up at the end, _coward._ He surveyed the area, and then grunted when he saw the child there.

 

Scowling, he said, "Well, what is going on? I think I remember telling you to kill everyone."

 

I sighed. Then felt a tug on my sleeve. As soon as I looked down at him, I was lost again in his powerful eyes. "Angel, where are we going now?"

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Yura's lips curled in disgust. 

 

I didn't want to kill him. But that didn't mean I would stop Yura. "Do the honors then."

 

Without even a blink of remorse, she took her gun, aimed it at the child's head, and pulled the trigger. The child flinched, a scream errupting out of him. I looked down. And I gasped. Without meaning to, my hand had struck out to catch the bullet, just a hair's breadth away from the child's head. My body had decided to save him even before my mind had the time to sort itself.

 

Yura glared at me. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

 

I stared at my hand. At the blood that was spilling out of my fist. _What's happening to me?_

 

A soft hand grabbed mine. The child looked worried, horrified. His fingers stroked the bullet wound like he was trying to heal it will willpower alone. "Angel, are you hurt?"

 

I sank to my knees. Pure and beautiful. I _felt_ the child's soul. And I knew I couldn't take it away from him. I couldn't turn him into one of my children. I couldn't let him live a life knowing his family had been traitorous. So I did what I could.

 

Taking his face in my hands, I said, "Look at me. I have to tell you something."

 

The moment he looked into my eyes, he was under my intent. Behind him, Yura stuffed her gun away, murmuring, "Unbelievable."

 

"Your family loved you," I told the child, reshaping his entire life. "They were so happy for you. They loved you even when you got sick easily, and when you couldn't do karate. They loved you even if you were worst at Maths. They were a perfect family of brave slayers. But a vampire killed them. So it's your duty now, to grow up and become strong. Become brave like them. You will become a slayer so good, that no vampire could do to you what they did to your family."

 

I leaned closer, touching my forehead to his. A maw was opening inside me, hungry, cruel but persistent. "But most of all, child, you'll forget about me. After tonight, I'll be a stranger to you. And if we're to see each other again..." I trailed off. I didn't know if either of us would survive another meeting.

 

As soon as I was finished speaking, I pulled away. And the child let out a roar of pain, grabbing me again. "No! You promised! No, Angel, please! Don't leave me! _Please!"_

 

I thumped my chest because my heart, still a little disturbed from all that torture, has started hurting me. "Yura, take him. And hope to god we don't see each other ever again. If you ever come in front of me again, I'll kill you."

 

Yura's voice was death itself, and I knew she blamed me for Lee Joon's death too. "Not if I killed you first, monster."

 

Jon snapped, "We're not taking him. Yura kill this thing. You never know if its going to grow up like its family."

 

I turned on Jon and grabbed his neck. Yura cursed, but I was slightly happy she didn't interfere. "Slayer codes dictate that the orphans of war, of slayers, will be taken in and trained by the slayers. You will not go against them in front of me."

 

Jon narrowed his eyes. "I'm the President. I can bend the rules as I see- _ackhh."_ He choked as I squeezed my fingers.

 

"Don't. I wrote the code, and I will not have you desecrating it." My voice was quiet and nearly inaudible over the child's wailing. But Jon heard me, and gave a nod.

 

I forced the child's hands off myself. The aching maw in my chest intensified. And I turned my back to him. 

 

"Angel, please! Please, don't go! Or I'll.... I'll hate you forever!"

 

I stopped. Stumbled. Of all the things in this world that could unhinge me, he had to pick those words. When I still didn't look back, he screamed, voice shrill. _"I hate you! I_   _hate you!"_

 

That was good. In fact, my intent must already be in working process. Hating me meant hating vampires. And what better ingredient than this to make good slayers. Honestly, Jon should be thanking me. I earned him a new soldier tonight.

 

As soon as I was out of sight, I started running. 

.

.

 

I didn't know how much I ran. Or swam, yeah, I think I also swam for a long while. But when I finally found my senses, and forgot the child's voice a little, I was in Greenwich. His voice - _I hate you_ \- hadn't disappeared yet. But it was faint. And for once, I didn't feel quite as painful as I'd imagined.

 

I contacted Taekwoon the first chance I got. I told him that I didn't want to do any more missions with Team 365, or Jon. Ever. I didn't say anything about the mission, I still had a bit of slayer pride left. But he understood, maybe Jon told him a few things after all. He asked me how long I needed to sort myself out. I didn't have an answer. 

 

In the end, it took me three years to press the memories of that night and that child in the deep recesses of my unconscious mind. I found a job in a lumber company, and used axe for three years. In the end, I was strong enough to return to work. But still, I found myself asking Taekwoon for a mission outside of Korea. 

 

I didn't go home for five years. But when I did, I was glad that the memories had become almost non-existent. They still cropped up, unexpectedly and randomly, his voice as sharp as ever. _I hate you. I_   _hate you!_  

 

But I found my way to go on. And after that, I never involved myself with children. Especially, slayer children. All the while I didn't know that my _Knowing_ stage had come and passed without my knowledge. And every moment since, was my second stage.

 

_Finding._


	26. Take Our Souls as Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood drinking, sexual content, vampire stuff

 

 

BAEKHYUN TRIED COUNTING stars, but the branching canopy above and his own flickering vision proved it to be useless. Everything else in the world became useless when Kyungsoo had his hands on him, or rather, his lips. For someone who'd been adamant about mating, Kyungsoo seemed to be taking his sweet time with his body. He'd left a trial of love bites down Baekhyun's neck, chest and stomach, and was now busy tending to the inside of his thighs with same passion. Baekhyun reached down to card his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, smiling at the feeling of each strand tickling the inside of his palm.

 

Earlier, he'd had some of Kyungsoo's blood, and now everything felt... _more._ The normal senses he'd been living with all his life had somehow evolved, transmuted into something he was still having troubles handling. His eyes could see more, ears could hear every single beat of Kyungsoo's heart, his ragged but determined breaths as he concentrated on making Baekhyun a piece of art. And his skin, he could feel each touch with intensity, could feel the slightly chaffing material of the sleeping bag he rested on, and Kyungsoo's fingers and lips and tongue scorching all over his body. His synapses were on fire, sparking again and again, doubling over themselves in order to make him feel every single touch. Adding his strange link to Kyungsoo into that, he could also feel what his vampire lover felt. The doubled, trebled sensations were driving him mad with pleasure, lust and something else. He could only sense that the origin of that something else was foreign, _wild._ Perhaps, it was Kyungsoo. 

 

Leaving a bright hickey on his thigh, Kyungsoo deliberately moved inwards, lapping at Baekhyun's ball sack, before turning his attention to Baekhyun's erection. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back into his skull. If he'd thought sex with Kyungsoo was mind blowing before, it was nothing compared to this. His own overcharged senses, this mindless performance that Kyungsoo had been giving for a few long minutes now, combined with the knowledge that he was finally going to become one with the man he loved - _this_ was why tonight was different than everything they'd done before.

 

Kyungsoo, too, was different. Other times they'd gotten together, there was always something holding him back. He always used to pull away and try to contain himself. Always afraid to hurt Baekhyun by losing control. Tonight, he hadn't even stopped for a breath, not once. His face was set in a mask of purpose, and his hands were sure of their task, treating Baekhyun as a man, not like he was fragile glassware. It was a pleasant change, but Baekhyun couldn't help but feel like Kyungsoo was almost - _desperate._

 

Before he could try and ask, something happened to Kyungsoo. It was as sudden as the gust of wind that shook the trees around them, showering Baekhyun in leaves. He blinked as Kyungsoo's mouth released his aching member, and then withdrew slightly. Baekhyun reached out, grabbing Kyungsoo's shirt. He was almost certain that Kyungsoo was going to say something about loss of control or it being too dangerous or some similar nonsense again. But if it wasn't for their intricate bond, or the fact that he could read Kyungsoo as easily as himself, he wouldn't have recognized the expression he saw on Kyungsoo's face at all. 

 

 _He's far away again._ Baekhyun trembled with the ricocheted pain the memories brought. _He's remembering something painful again._

 

It took more than a minute, more than several loaded gusts of wind and showering leaves before Kyungsoo exhaled, finally snapping back to the present. Whatever he'd remembered, Baekhyun knew that it was beyond any pain Kyungsoo had ever endured. Yet he was surprised again, when sudden and bursting joy echoed between them, bouncing off the walls of the container that now held both their souls. 

 

Eyes filled with bloody tears, Kyungsoo trembled as he crawled towards Baekhyun again. He was awed, wondrous longing stretched in his smile. And above all, love and relief.

 

"It's you! You're here," Kyungsoo whispered. "You're finally here!"

 

Baekhyun couldn't do anything but stare as he was embraced, Kyungsoo's lips pressing tiny kisses into his neck. Then he found his voice. "Of course I'm here, Kyungsoo. Where else would I be?" _It was you who'd gone far away for a while._

 

"You're here," Kyungsoo sighed, again and again. Relief and desperation, Baekhyun could still feel them, and he wondered exactly what Kyungsoo remembered that had made him this way.

 

Instead he hugged him back, whispering encouraging things as he tried to calm his life mate. Kyungsoo sighed again, and then looked up into Baekhyun's eyes with strange fervor. "Baekhyun, I need you to tell me - No, order me to not hurt you. Please, I need you to do this for me."

 

Baekhyun swallowed up the strange emotion that rose at these words. He wanted to refuse because he wasn't going to order Kyungsoo, he wasn't going to _make_ Kyungsoo do anything. They were equals, not slave or master. But at the same time, he also understood Kyungsoo's reasoning. Kyungsoo wasn't asking him because he thought of himself as a lesser being, or as a slave. No, Kyungsoo just wanted Baekhyun to tell him with his own voice that he wouldn't hurt him. He wanted reassurance. He wanted to hear it loud and clear that Baekhyun trusted him. That Baekhyun could ask anything of him and be satisfied that Kyungsoo will grant it, no matter what.

 

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back for a breath, he mumbled against his lips, "Do Kyungsoo, I order you to never hurt me."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, overwhelmed by a joyous emotion.

 

Baekhyun drew his face closer, looking into his eyes. "Instead," he whispered, "make love to me. Make me yours in such a way that nothing could ever part us."

 

Instead of nodding in agreement, Kyungsoo got to work again. He started simply and removed his own clothes first. Baekhyun watched him with startled fascination. Even Kyungsoo's body, something he was used to as well as surprised by every time, seemed different through these eyes. He could see the faint, barely-there pores and smattering of hair on his skin, could detect faintest traces of blue veins underneath and the moving muscles as Kyungsoo breathed. 

 

He reached out, touching each of his discovery, amazed at how new yet familiar it felt. _I wonder if this is how he sees me?_ _In acute details, all my imperfections laid bare._ But as he allowed Kyungsoo to undress him, he realized that Kyungsoo's expression matched his own: amazement, wonder, and reverence.

 

Once they were naked as the day they were born, Kyungsoo showed his first signs of hesitation. Baekhyun prepared himself to berate Kyungsoo yet again, but then Kyungsoo's feelings reached him clearly. It wasn't that Kyungsoo was afraid of his own strength - it was just Kyungsoo's first time in this situation.

 

"What... uh, should I do next?" Kyungsoo's voice was soft and shy.

 

Baekhyun smiled encouragingly. "Er... did you get the stuff?"

 

Kyungsoo's head tilted to a side, a frown marring his perfect forehead. Obviously, he had no idea what _stuff_ was. 

 

Baekhyun pulled him down, running his hand on Kyungsoo's back. "To prepare me, Kyungsoo. It's been a while so I'll need some kind of lubrication."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes cleared suddenly. "Oh that." He grabbed a bag from the mound of shopping bags he'd brought earlier and unloaded it on the patch of blanket. Several types and brands of lubes and scented petroleum jellies appeared. "I didn't know which one was better."

 

Baekhyun blinked, trying to imagine Kyungsoo actually shopping for this stuff. "How did you manage to buy everything in fifteen minutes?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I just grabbed what I needed and put the bills on the counter. Nobody actually saw me."

 

Baekhyun smirked. "I think I'm a bad influence on you." Not that he was a rule breaking kind of guy. Except, he was probably breaking about a hundred rules already by just being here with Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, smiled widely. "Don't let Woobin hear you, he's been trying to corrupt me for ages."

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he browsed through the contents on the blankets. Goodness, Kyungsoo had even brought the flavored lubes and scented ones. Picking one at random, he handed it over. "Get to work, mister."

 

Kyungsoo tipped his head like a gentleman. Squeezing generous amount on his fingers, he nudged Baekhyun's thighs with his knees, urging him to open up. As always, he took a moment to simply admire his mate. Looking at Baekhyun as if he was art; complex and enriched with hidden details. 

 

When the first finger probed Baekhyun's entrance he nearly cried in relief. It was happening, at long last. He was finally going to commit himself to a person. His other conquests had more to do with urgent need, than anything else. But with Kyungsoo, he knew. This was the man he wanted to spend his life with. A soft voice in the back of his mind whispered: _or an eternity?_ He shook that though away. _Right now,_ he told himself, _this moment is what matters. I can think about the future in future._

 

Kyungsoo's finger entered him slowly, searching, cautious. Baekhyun arched forward instinctively, wanting more. It had been a while but he had missed being touched this way. Being touched by Kyungsoo, well that was something else entirely. He gasped in the anticipation of pleasure that would soon follow. 

 

And then his world shattered in unbearable pain. His scream was sudden as it ripped through the night.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO DECIDED TO make Baekhyun feel better after all those breakdowns that always happened whenever they were together. Initial horror of the memory of that night hitting him full force in the middle of the deed, and the intense relief that followed had left him shaken. But a word from Baekhyun had been enough to ease any or all worries from his mind. Everything in his long, stupid un-life had led to this moment, had led him to his mate - he wasn't going to let something trivial like nerves get in the way.

 

It was - in a word - _magnificent._ Their closeness, their bodies, hearts and souls entwining even more than they could imagine.

 

Kyungsoo lost himself in the riddle that was Baekhyun; taking his sweet time to fidget with, or carefully handle all the mysteries he found in him. In retrospect, he wasn't sure what shocked him the most - the suddenness with which things went downhill, or his own carelessness.

 

His own body had become his enemy. Had become a tool that could hurt his lover.

 

 _How many times had it happened before?_ He asked himself. The answer was: every time. Every single moment they collided, Kyungsoo was sure to slip and fall into his baser form. His eyes would change color, his fangs would lengthen and his fingertips would erupt into sharp, deadly talons.

 

And now, his hands had turned deadly when he was fingering Baekhyun - _of all times!_ He felt it, the jerking pain, and the scent of blood as he sliced into Baekhyun's inner most part. He saw, and doubly felt the horror and pain that ricocheted back and forth with this new and confounding bond they now shared.

 

He took his finger out, staring at the sharp fingertip with accusation and disgust. It was still coated in lube, and now with blood. Baekhyun's blood, but for some reason he didn't want to taste it just now. Not when it had come out because he'd hurt him.

 

"What do I do?" he asked, wincing because how lame it was. Here was Baekhyun practically trembling in pain, and he was asking what to do.

 

"Make it stop!" Baekhyun managed to gasp. "Now!"

 

Kyungsoo looked around the night. Anything. _Something!_ But what could the night do about the pain? What could anyone do now? He was drifting, hopeless. He didn't even notice red streaming through his eyes.

 

Baekhyun's choked call grabbed him, held him. "Kyung-soo... Your... blood..."

 

And just like that, he understood. They were life mates. _Blood mates._ Everything between them was shared, pain and injuries, too. His strength could heal everything that went amiss in Baekhyun.

 

He didn't even wait for another breath, as he used the same, incriminating talon to slice open his wrist and feed Baekhyun. A few sips went in fine. But Baekhyun was human. He didn't have a taste for blood. Not like vampires did. He felt the coming of nausea just as Baekhyun did. Before it could hit, though, he withdrew his hand. Baekhyun panted, wincing still. Something about his sweaty face, blood-smeared lips, and unsteady breathing called to Kyungsoo's inner beast. He wanted to bite, tear, gouge the humanity from his lover. He wanted to remold Baekhyun in a way that was - _inhuman._ He wanted to make his lover into his own, into an immortal being that could stay with him forever.

 

He would have done it too, if not for Baekhyun's eyes suddenly opening and holding his gaze. He looked at Kyungsoo like... like he _knew_ what he was feeling. Kyungsoo was expecting some kind of reprimand, but all Baekhyun offered was a smile.

 

"Just a while, love," Baekhyun whispered, the love clear in his dazed eyes. "A moment, then I am all yours."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, amazed. Even after having his ass ripped - literally - Baekhyun was stubborn. This proved, more than anything, just how dangerous it was. A vampire and human trying this... the list of things that could go wrong was endless.

 

"I can't..." Kyungsoo tried to reason. "Not when I hurt you. If we tried to mate now... You will end up more hurt."

 

"Am I healing?" 

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head, observing his lover. It took him a moment to understand. Unlike a few seconds ago, he was no longer feeling the intense stream of pain that had originated from the deepest part of his soul. In fact, it was now a dull throbbing, barely noticeable.

 

"How can it be?" Kyungsoo murmured. Then answered himself, "Because we are mates. My blood can heal you faster than it normally would. Because... I'm a Black... Because... You drank my blood too..."

 

There were too many factors involved still. Too many things happening at once, or not happening at all, or just in the process of happening and halting and starting again. Kyungsoo knew that trying to make sense of each and every single thing would drive them both insane - more than they already were. 

 

"And also because this is your first time," Baekhyun said, smirking. "Before when you made yourself ride me, you were simply a horny vampire. Now you also share my human emotions and it was your first time feeling what it feels like to - devirginize yourself."

 

 _Devirgin-_ Kyungsoo chuckled. As he thought, nothing was simple anymore. "So now that I know the pain of deflowering," he said, automatically correcting his lover, "I should grit my teeth and get on with it?"

 

Baekhyun managed to raise a sarcastic eyebrow, barely, "No, you should grit your fangs."

 

Before that, Kyungsoo offered Baekhyun a bottle of water, which he downed like a thirsty, well, a vampire. Then giving him a few (read: dozen) small kisses, he tried to prepare Baekhyun again. _Don't transform, don't transform,_ he kept reminding himself as he slowly pushed his finger down to the first knuckle. Watching Baekhyun for any signs of discomfort, and finding none, he pushed his whole finger inside.

 

"That's my boy," whispered Baekhyun, being gentle as well as teasing. "Now repeat."

 

Kyungsoo repeated the process. Once or twice moving his finger until it felt smooth. Then he added a second finger, then a third. By now, Baekhyun's bravado and smile had fallen away. He was holding his breath, watching Kyungsoo as he diligently prepared him. Feeling Baekhyun's eyes on him. Kyungsoo wanted to sing. _I'm finally getting this right. I'm finally bringing pleasure to him._

 

Pleasure, he found, was unexpected and sudden. Having no sexual experience of any kind before, he wasn't ready for the electric, heart-pounding wave of feeling that burst out when his fingers brushed Baekhyun's prostate. The slayer himself was unprepared. His sudden moan was sharp and alluring, more suited to the night than the scream earlier.

 

Kyunsgoo was shivering as he finally gained his senses. "Is this what it feels like?"

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No... It never felt like this before." Thinking that he was doing it wrong again, Kyungsoo almost pulled his finger out completely. "No, that's not what I mean. It's more than I have ever felt, Kyungsoo. Because this time, it's with you."

 

Taking those endearing words to his heart, Kyungsoo tried not to smile too much as he searched for Baekhyun's sweet spot again. _Don't transform,_ he reminded himself again. It was one thing to injure Baekhyun when he was barely inside, but another when his three fingers had disappeared into Baekhyun's entrance completely. With another stroke of luck, he prodded into it, reeling at Baekhyun's groan and pleasure. He mapped the direction, remembering it with his oh so clear memory. And brought himself and his lover to the tip of the sword that was almost cutting into skin.

 

"Now," Baekhyun murmured. "Do it now..."

 

Kyungsoo moved faster than he had in his life. To mate completely, he had to disregard the condom he had bought absently. But he squeezed a generous amount of lube in any case. He was not going to hurt Baekhyun any more tonight.

 

"Finally," Baekhyun sighed in relief when he nudged his legs open. "Moment of truth."

 

"There's no need to be so dramatic," Kyungsoo chided playfully.

 

Baekhyun gave him - Kyungsoo didn't know how else to describe it - the stink-eye. "Says the virgin who never knew anything."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. Surely, it couldn't be _that_ good?

 

It was beyond heaven.

 

That's what Kyungsoo remembered at least.

 

He remembered feeling Baekhyun's heat at the tip of his erection, and the moment as he entered him, when the earth stood still for an eternity. He remembered the insane heat that exploded in his body, spewing out of his pores as he was buried fully inside his lover. He remembered that beautiful, crazy sound Baekhyun had made the first time, the second time, and each sound he made since.

 

And it was pure heaven. Kyungsoo was sure he'd died again. This time, his death had been merciful at least. It had been honorary. Because the only heaven he'd ever hoped for was one that could come after such a death. But he wasn't dying alone. Baekhyun was with him. _In_ him. All around him.

 

 _"Kyungsoo,"_ Baekhyun's whispers, screams, moans, groans, all boiled down to this single word. _My name. Mine alone._ "Kyungsoo!"

 

But he was saying his name too. Baekhyun was all that mattered now. Baekhyun was everything. _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun..._

More than the physical act of it, the doubled feelings, and the rebounding sensations that assailed them both made them insensible with pleasure. If it was Kyungsoo who felt the brunt of it, Baekhyun would tremble too. If it was Baekhyun thrashing about, meeting each of Kyungsoo's thrust, Kyungsoo would feel the pounding inside him too. They were overlapping each other, souls and consciousness. Kyungsoo became human, Baekhyun became vampire, and the world turned itself in and out, in and out. 

 

The sounds around them ceased to exist, except their moans and names. Except that slapping skin and wet sounds of pleasure erupting between them. 

 

In the battle, their lips found each other somehow. This kiss was unlike all others. This kiss wasn't just Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. It was them. We. Us. _One._ Kyungsoo's fangs were out at one point. He bit into Baekhyun, as Baekhyun whispered, "I love you" over and over again.

 

In his mind, Kyungsoo was holding the precious child of those lost days, holding the entrancing slayer that had taken his breath away with his fight, holding the man he now became, holding his own heart. In reality, he knew he was being held the same way. He was being loved and cherished and his eyes erupted red with the thankfulness and happiness.

 

"I love you," he told Baekhyun.

 

And they exploded into a galaxy of million stars. Holding each other. Shattering each other apart.

.

.

 

Everything had changed. It had been changing ever since they found one another again. But tonight was a culmination of changes after changes. The taste of blood didn't repulse him anymore. Baekhyun wondered if he was no longer a human being. Between making love to him, and then full-on pounding him to heaven and back, Kyungsoo must have turned him into one of his own.

 

 _I am his own,_ he realized. But he was still human. The flow of his own blood in his veins as it pooled in his groin was evidence. So was his hitched breathing. And his heart going a million miles per second. But Kyungsoo's heart was the same.

_That's what's changed._ Baekhyun realized as his eyes adjusted to the dimming fire beside them. _I can hear his heartbeat._

 

Currently, Kyungsoo was having one of his "I took too much blood so I now I have to do something too" moods. And Baekhyun was strangely enough, sucking blood out of a vampire's throat like it was strawberry yogurt shake. _Nah, it's better. Kyungsoo Yogurt shake._ The strange thought made him smile. Kyungsoo smiled into his chest too, Baekhyun felt his lips forming that endearing heart against his left nipple.

 

Another thing Baekhyun noticed was his appetite. He wasn't sure which one of the appetites was strange but he craved food, and he carved Kyungsoo's cock inside him.

 

"How many times is it now?" he said, slightly shocked at the hoarse voice that came out of his throat.

 

"Five," Kyungsoo growled around his fangs that were refusing to back down, no matter how much he tried.

 

Baekhyun sighed, licking Kyungsoo's bite wound clean. "I meant the sex."

 

Kyunsgoo sighed back. _"Five."_

 

Baekhyun frowned. _So I'm funny with time too?_ "And - uh - the thing with your hands...?"

 

The thing with Kyungsoo hands was that like his fangs, his talons wouldn't disappear either. The result? Baekhyun's skin was a clamor of scratches now, down his back, his ribs and flanks, even the insides of his thighs. But even as he digested Kyungsoo's blood, he could feel the scars fading. 

 

"What time do you think it is?" he asked again.

 

Kyungsoo shifted. His face was like a desecrated god, ravaged and hungry. "An hour until sunrise."

 

"We really let ourselves go, huh?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't answer. Instead: "Can I take it out now?"

 

Baekhyun clenched his ass, making Kyungsoo hiss. He was still buried deep inside of him, and for some reason, Baekhyun liked it that way. His stomach felt bloated from the multiple times Kyungsoo had come inside of him. His chest and stomach showed evidence of his own sins. He didn't know why he was being like this. Kyungsoo had come close to ripping his throat out several times - in pleasure and want. But Baekhyun was still feeling high on Kyungsoo's blood, on this new feeling of clarity.

 

So he had told Kyungsoo to stop hurting him, and start fucking him. Those words exactly. He was fully satisfied and well-fucked. And now he was beginning to think that maybe telling Kyungsoo to do anything so literally might be a bad idea. Bad - like all the good ideas were the first time they were voiced aloud.

 

"We need to find shelter," Baekhyun said. "The tent."

 

Kyungsoo moved them. Baekhyun noted another one of many changes. Kyungsoo moving them on the speed that was based on moments rather than steps was no longer strange to him. He could feel the earth around them shift, the scenery slid by as Kyungsoo got the job done, moving them and the sleeping bags and the wet, rumpled blankets all in one go. He couldn't help by gasp as the movement caused Kyungsoo to move inside him too, a jerking sensation as he rested them again.

 

It was nice in the tent, almost hot. And the glowing battery lamp over Kyungsoo's head was like a halo. Baekhyun smiled. "My angel."

 

Kyungsoo went still. Baekhyun frowned slightly. _Does he not want me to call him that?_ "Kyungsoo?"

 

"Why would you call someone like me that?"

 

Baekhyun went with the honest answer that came from his heart. "Because only Angels can be this beautiful."

 

Kyungsoo's face shone with some unnamed emotion. "You never stop surprising me, Baekhyun. I never want you to stop surprising me."

 

"And I never want you to stop loving me." Again, the truth from his heart. "I don't want to know what the life would be like without your love in it."

 

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. "And you'll never have to find out. Not if I can help it."

 

Baekhyun's answer was just a kiss. Kyungsoo snarled low in his throat, instantly on edge. But he matched Baekhyun's mouth with the same fervor, fangs and all. This is how it had been all night. A kiss and then explosions. Kyungsoo hadn't been allowed to take himself away for even a second. And Baekhyun knew he liked it. If he had his way though, he would keep Kyungsoo like this - hard and wanting and buried inside him. 

 

Considering that it was his first experience, Kyungsoo moved his hips quite expertly. He had located all the places inside Baekhyun that drove him mad, and he was torturing every single one of them now as they kiss. He moved slow, languid like he was trying not to tear Baekhyun apart because of a stray burst of strength. But he also did it to make Baekhyun moan and whimper. To make him scream for more.

 

"Kyungsoo! We've talked about this!" _Move faster. Harder._

 

"We have," Kyungsoo murmured into his skin. "And I distinctly remember you agreeing to the terms that if I feel like I was going to hurt you, I'll behave. So let me behave, love."

 

Baekhyun glared, the effect of it lost somewhere between a gasp or a groan. "You call this behaving?"

 

Each of Kyungsoo's movement was aimed for bringing maximum pleasure to Baekhyun. And each time Kyungsoo slid his fangs into the bite mark, not drinking, just inserting and then taking out again, almost the same way as he moved his cock - it was definitely the height of rudeness, Baekhyun figured, in vampire terms. 

 

Kyungsoo had the nerve to smirk at him, and then he thrust in so hard Baekhyun couldn't breathe for a moment. "Is this good manners, then?"

 

Baekhyun muttered. He probably cursed Kyungsoo too, but he was seeing stars already, and they'd barely just begun. Or rather, they'd kept beginning and had several breaks. This was endless. This pleasure, this torture.

 

"Kyungsoo... I need to come..." _Now!_

 

Kyungsoo blinked, head tilting in a way that reminded Baekhyun of that night months ago. The night Kyungsoo had pinned him to bed and then licked him all over. This was Kyungsoo the Blackblood, the human looking near-god. Kyungsoo who didn't take orders from anyone. Not even his mate.

 

Keeping his eyes on Baekhyun's, Kyungsoo sighed and then pulled out completely. Baekhyun's eyes watered at the sudden emptiness. He'd had Kyungsoo in him for so long. So long it shouldn't have been possible that this was their first night together. The first night after becoming married. First night in all the ways that mattered.

 

"Wha-" Baekhyun couldn't get a chance to finish the sentence. In a movement so swift that even Baekhyun's attuned mind had trouble reading, Kyungsoo flipped Baekhyun over on all fours and then plunged his cock in at once. "ANHHH- FUCK!"

 

Kyungsoo lowered himself on Baekhyun's back, his breaths tickling as he murmured in his ear, "This is good manners, no?"

 

Baekhyun whined, "Yes, that's... that's much better..."

 

Kyungsoo hummed thoughtfully, and then started pouncing into Baekhyun so hard that he felt his bones jarring, creaking inside of him. For just a moment, Baekhyun realized that goading Kyungsoo wasn't really a good idea - not when he could easily break him apart. But it was the high of the blood they'd shared between them, or just his feelings of completion that they were now together for real - or maybe just plain love, that told him that even this wasn't the worst Kyungsoo could do. He could feel it, that controlled sense of hunger Kyungsoo was still hiding inside of him. This was just a preview of that hunger. And it was damn near unbearable. Not because it was painful, but it was finally enough to feel all of Kyungsoo completely.

 

Baekhyun came with a gasp first. His whole body shaking as if he was kite lost in a storm. Kyungsoo stilled for a moment, no wonder, cherishing the feeling of his lover's pleasure. And once Baekhyun had enough breath, he started again. This time he was again the thoughtful, slow lover, but the climax Baekhyun had experienced earlier was too much already. He was still sensitive with it, and so he came twice again, softly crying his lover's name, waiting for Kyungsoo to come as well.

 

"You - You were holding back all this time," Baekhyun accused. Kyungsoo was trembling too now. He was close, their shared feelings confirmed it. "I thought I was the only one working hard..."

 

Kyungsoo bit into Baekhyun's shoulder as he came. Baekhyun pressed his lips together, trying not to moan, because then it would drown out all the wonderful noises Kyungsoo was making, low in his throat, and heavy in his ears.

 

Spent, they fell in a heap. Baekhyun smiled into the blankets. "I guess you aren't that bad. If you can show me these moves every night, I guess - I guess, I should keep you then."

 

"You must keep me," Kyungsoo whispered, though the love in his dazed eyes was unmistakable. "I don't think I could survive if you leave me now."

 

Pulling them close so they were face to face, bodies intertwined, Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo between the spaces in his eyes. "Me neither."

.

.

 

THEY MISSED THE sunrise, but that wasn't important anyways. In the tent, two life mates slumbered. Their faces content, and their bodies tired. There was a strong aura of love hanging above them, and if anyone was to walk in at that moment, they'd be forced to look away and think again on their own lives, and what mattered the most.

 

Baekhyun woke first. His body had finally started aching, his lower back and his neck, Kyungsoo's most favorite target's it seemed, were finally throbbing in the way they should have been. In a way that truly said, "I'm fucked." He smiled as he sat up, wincing at the evidence that last night wasn't a dream. All of it had been real.

 

He was tired enough that just sitting there and recollecting things was the best he could do, but still, he couldn't help but compare last night to all those other times he'd had sex with random, rough strangers. None of them came to mind, heck, he couldn't even remember the sensations anymore. Once, during their family gatherings Chanyeol had had a lot to drink and the Park cousins and Baekhyun had decided to play the round of Q and As at random. It was a game where they could ask funny or serious questions and anyone could answer with the safety that no one would remember it anyway. One question, asked by Chanyeol's least favorite Noona had been: _What is the difference between sex and sex with the one you love?_

He didn't remember the answers given by other Parkd, they were bogus for most part. But he had said something then - something that came from his heart because he was drunk. Back then, he hadn't really known that his answer would be true like this. He'd said, _"With someone you love... It will stay with you always. It will be like the half-forgotten face from your childhood, the one you occasionally dreamed of, and then woke up without seeing it. But the sensation would never fade, the love and security."_

 

He didn't know if it was his own dreams and half-dreams that he had taken into account or just something he used metaphorically to make them understand - but he knew the meaning of it now. All those experiences in the past had left him feeling empty and wretched, made him wake early and then and leave fast. Made him want to take a thorough shower afterwards.

 

But he didn't feel any of that now. He didn't feel dirty tough he knew he was covered in blood and cum. He didn't want to run and take a shower because he was sacred of washing away Kyungsoo's sweet scent. And he definitely didn't feel wretched - if anything, his heart felt full, like it was about to burst with joy. _So that's what it meant, that it will be with you always?_

Finally, scratching his head and working crick out of his neck, he opened his eyes. The black tint tent had protected them from sun, but now a faint sheen of light came through the closed zipper. Judging by the angle, it was late morning. His eyes took a moment to adjust and he had to hold back the giggle that bubbled out in his throat. Kyungsoo was sleeping next to him like a mother bear protecting her cub, stiff and curved in a way that Baekhyun was fit between his legs and chin.

 

"If I can wake up like this every day . . . it's so worth it." _It_ was referring to the pain. Speaking of, moving made it hard to breathe for some strange reason. He absently ran a hand down his ribs and winced. Pain shot through his sensory nerves. Eyes wide open now, he finally took a good look at himself. A gasp left him.  He was black and blue, all over. There were strange green blurs on his ribs that meant he'd broken a few, and the insides of his thighs were raw, like some quack had stitched it over roughly. His wrists, ankles, shoulder blades and even his collarbone bore purple bruises, the shape of Kyungsoo's fingers. He blinked, trying to make sense of it all.

 

 _I kept drinking his blood,_ he remembered it, and the taste of his mouth told him that. _Then why am I not healed?_ He also vividly recalled all of his bruises and scratches being licked clean by Kyungsoo, and he'd done it diligently and softly.  _Why do I look like I returned from a battle?_

He was still puzzling it out when he heard his mobile vibrating in his bag pack. It was outside, far enough that the sound should have escaped him altogether. _So my super sharp senses are still intact..._ Hurrying outside, and blinking at the blinding sun, he collected his phone and saw 7 missed calls by Chanyeol. He picked up at once when the 8th call came in. "Hello, Chan?"

 

"Baek! Where are you?" 

 

"Home. I mean, my home with Kyungsoo. What's wrong?"

 

"I heard from the King that you two probably mated. He said he could tell because he is Kyungsoo's father or some bull but - I want to know... Are you okay?"

 

Baekhyun looked at his body, his terrible breathing and the ache in his ribs. "I don't know... I feel absolutely ecstatic but I look..."

 

"Like you've been bulldozed?" Chanyeol finished with a sigh. "Me too. We also... mated, me and Jongin. But this is a turn of events that he didn't see coming and now he feels like shit and I don't have a clue what to do to make him feel better!"

 

Baekhyun looked back in the tent. Kyungsoo was still in his death sleep. "Kyungsoo isn't awake yet, but if he sees me he'll feel the same. What are we going to do?"

 

"Let's ask the King. He is older than anyone and he might know some things. It also might help to hear from the couples who've been mated for a long time."

 

"Yeah," Baekhyun sighed. "But have you told Jongin it wasn't something he could have foreseen? Did you try to..."

 

"I tried everything. He doesn't listen. If you could get Kyungsoo to behave rationally then he could talk to him? Do you think it's possible?"

 

Baekhyun looked back at Kyungsoo again. "I'll try."

 

He wasn't positive how he could make Kyungsoo understand, when he himself was baffled. _I suppose there is a reason why the Manual said this wouldn't work out, or why there were no examples of mated human and vampires._ But he shook away the weird thoughts. If it was Kyungsoo and him, they would make it, somehow.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO DIDN'T SPEAK for a long moment as Baekhyun explained. He didn't know how Baekhyun could try to wave away such disastrous results of last night. He didn't know what he could do with his own stupidity. _The bond between human beings and vampires is impossible for a reason,_ he berated himself. _I should've known better._ What was the point of his age and his experience if this had happened on their first night after sharing vows?

 

Baekhyun was still speaking, and it was hard for Kyungsoo to look away from his bruised body. He could feel the pain in his own ribcage, and he knew that it was because in his passion last night, he'd broken Baekhyun's. Even if he was pretending to smile and breathe easily - Kyungsoo could tell just how much it hurt.

 

"... We just need guidance," Baekhyun finished his explanation with a  flourish. "If you know anyone who is mated like us, we can just ask them about this and how to improve it. We could as the King? I mean - there has to be something."

 

Kyungsoo was about to reject the idea. He was about to suggest that it wasn't safe for them to even try and be together again. But that string that tied them together, that channel of shared sensations told him how much Baekhyun wanted him to react positively. How he wanted him to not turn himself off. 

 

So he tried to maintain himself. "If you think that would help - sure."

 

The smile on Baekhyun's face was blinding. And Kyungsoo fell into it readily. Fell into Baekhyun, just as Baekhyun reached for him. It was instantaneous. The garb and twist and then Kyungsoo found himself deeply inside Baekhyun again. He didn't even remember wanting this - and here he was. He'd taken Baekhyun off the ground and planted him in his lap, filling him in one movement, their chests pressed together as their faces mirrored the awe and shock of the closeness. Baekhyun's startled but welcoming gasp told him as much. This was unexpected and sudden and crazy - and they wanted it. There was no turning it off. Not now and maybe not ever.

 

 _I think I understand now,_ Kyungsoo realized. He'd made fun of Heechul and Hani to hell and back when they used to disappear off the face of earth for months on end. Especially during the earlier stages of their mating days. _It's impossible to keep away from each other._

"I don't want to hurt you, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo gritted through his fangs. Even as his hips started moving.

 

"You're not hurting me," Baekhyun gasped back. "Does it feel like I'm hurting?"

 

No, it didn't. The only sensation that echoed off in their bond was of pleasure and the insatiable need for more. Mindless with want, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo by the hips, forcing him to move. And obeying him for each breath, Kyungsoo did. They were probably more exposed now, sunlight around them, birds chattering in the trees, the sound of traffic on the street outside. Baekhyun had left his bike out-front - and any curious neighbor could chance upon them. But they didn't care for it, not anymore.

 

In this moment only they existed. Together, moving and coming apart. Baekhyun's breathing was labored, and Kyungsoo smelled blood as he accidently dug his talons into Baekhyun's flanks. But the heady, salty scent of it drove them madder - made their throat clench what with their shared thirst.

 

"So deep... I feel you so deep..." Baekhyun moaned. "I like this position.... so much..."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, running his tongue along Baekhyun's bite mark before biting in. He hummed as Baekhyun's taste filled him again. How was this paradise even _possible?_ Just a few days ago he hadn't even imagined meeting his mate again, much less taste him so freely. And now - God must be real after all. Mercy must still exist somewhere.

 

The position allowed them to move like twin cogs working in a machine, Kyungsoo supported Baekhyun by the hips, and Baekhyun used Kyungsoo's shoulders to bounce himself back on Kyungsoo's cock. Baekhyun's erection was trapped between their slick bodies, and getting worked over by the force of their fucking. Baekhyun threw himself in the task, even as Kyungsoo felt his muscles straining and then giving up. Aching all over apart from the pleasure in his core - Baekhyun went limp in his arms.

 

Kyungsoo pressed him down, still inside him, and pulled one of his legs over his shoulder, opening him wide. He kept his thrusts in check - yet the sight of Baekhyun so limp in pleasure was too much. He wanted to give in order to receive it, and he wanted to protect Baekhyun from whatever damage he was now causing.

 

 _What does it matter?_ Baekhyun's eyes seemed to be saying. Nothing else matters.

 

Kyungsoo - foolishly and madly in love - listened. Nothing else mattered. His hips started pumping faster, faster -  inhumanely faster. It was like the flapping of a wing, sudden and controlled. Baekhyun's mouth parted in a silent scream, an O of amazement. And then he was coming between them, a soundless tear escaping his eyes. He was smiling all the while.

 

And then he fainted. And Kyungsoo heard another artery burst under the pressure of his own fingers.

 


	27. And Trouble is My Friend

  
 

"HE'S A HUMAN being, for fuck's sake! Of course his body can't handle that amount of regeneration and at that rapid pace. It could take it once, maybe twice, because of your blood in him, but dammit! Who told you to feed him that much all at once and then continue working magic like he was an experimental lab rat?"

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both flinched as one at that. In all his experience, Baekhyun had never seen Dr. Jongdae that angry. He was already regretting coming here, but even he knew that the last night and its troubles had been their own fault. In fact, what Jongdae was saying now made perfect sense. Just because they were mated, didn't mean Baekhyun's body would attune itself of drinking Blackblood (a.k.a. the purest and most powerful blood) and also get used to healing at such a fast pace. They should have had better control.

 

"Or some damn supervision!" Jongdae screamed again, banging some heavy tomes on his table with the force of his anger so that a low thud resonated in the expanse of the basement infirmary and lab. "Why do you think it is recommended to have witnesses in the mating ceremonies, huh, Vampire dear?" This was directed at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo - who hadn't dared look up from the floor - mumbled, "Because they have to make sure that both parties survive the process."

 

"Exactly!" Jongdae deposited another dusty tome on top the heap, with the same force. Baekhyun was certain he heard the table groan. "To make sure they _survive_. As in, even in normal vampire-to-vampire mating, things can go horribly wrong. There has to be a safety assurance so, the family elders, or the fathers who had turned the vampires, or their biological parents - basically anyone with enough sense - has to be present at all cost. But no, you guys are too in love to bother with all that!"

 

Kyungsoo sniffed, and Baekhyun wondered if he was about to bawl. "Hey, none of us have any experience in-" he started but Jongdae cut him off by lifting a manicured finger.

 

"Exactly why you needed someone experienced as witnesses! I don't even know how to begin treating you. You're like an over ripe fig right now. I feel like I'll burst you if I poked you with energy shot. Fucking imbeciles!" Jongdae declared, ripping one of the volumes open and flipping pages. "You'd think that after Yura let you have the manual you'd learn something. But since when were you ever a star pupil? Just give him a sword and watch him dance! No need to know how to _I-don't-know_ avoid danger?!"

 

Baekhyun had woken up in the infirmary a few minutes ago and came face to face an angry Jongdae ripping into Kyungsoo. At first he didn't know what sort of crazy dream he was having. He was only aware of this insane gap he felt deep inside of him, a gap that told him his mate wasn't close enough. It was a horrible sensation, and once the signals reached Kyungsoo and he came close to enough to touch, Jongdae had started groaning and complaining. It was a while before Baekhyun was able to understand why they were being scolded.

 

He could see that most of his wounds were covered in ointments already. And his sore muscles felt better, a bit. Someone had wrapped a gaze tightly around his ribs, keeping them in place.

 

Once Kyungsoo became aware of him, and his questioning thoughts, he automatically stepped close and put a comforting hand on his thigh. Jongdae remained silent for a few moments as he shone a light into Baekhyun's eyes, checking his motor responses, and then huffed. "Still alive. No trophy for you."

 

And so began the worst, and probably the most enlightening, half an hour of their life since they mated. Jongdae was sparking, a live wire, and his gaze itself shot lightning bolts at them. His fingers worked over old pages and he read things off like he was a manic scientist looking for a cure. Then finally, he snapped the book shut and sighed. "We need to let you heal properly like a human being first. And secondly, if you are willing to do all this again-" he gestured Baekhyun's hickeys with a wince, "then I suggest you ask your vampire to turn you first. I don't know how your body took it all in the first place. In fact, your blood results are weird - probably because you've been drinking a vampire's blood, but there's some old residue there still. Makes me wonder exactly what those vampires did to you and your family before killing them."

 

Baekhyun frowned. He'd never really thought about these things before. He didn't remember much to begin with. But it was rather odd why each vampire found themselves attracted to his scent all the time. "Maybe, but I just don't- I want this to work." He looked at Kyungsoo, smiling automatically. Just finding him standing next to him - it felt nice.

 

"You have to become strong enough to take a vampire on then," Jongdae muttered. "That's the only way. Now get out of my lab, both of you, before somebody gets in here and sees you drooling over each other."

 

They hurried, Baekhyun was slow though. As they reached the door, Kyungsoo half supporting Baekhyun, Kyungsoo looked back. "Dr. Jongdae?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you. For everything."

 

Kyungsoo said it so sincerely that even Jongdae's electric facade melted. He smiled, throwing up a finger heart for him, "Any time for you, darling."

 

Baekhyun growled, "Stop flirting with my-" and promptly blushed because he had no idea what to call Kyungsoo now. _Mate? Husband? Fucking life partner? I'm so screwed._

.

.

 

THEY KNEW GOING to the King while Baekhyun looked like this was a bad idea. Kyungsoo had told so: "He'll take this son-in-law crap really seriously and then scold us worse than Dr. Jongdae."

 

"Where are we going instead?" Baekhyun asked, settling behind Kyungsoo on their bike. _Did I just call it our bike?_ The thought made Baekhyun feel fuzzy inside, or maybe it was the painkillers Dr. Jongdae had given him. He wrapped himself around Kyungsoo, settling his head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

 

"We're going to meet Jongin and Chanyeol. You wanted us to go meet them, didn't you?" There was a curious note to this question, like Kyungsoo was trying to translate this incoming information that seemed to echo through their bond.

 

"Yeah, we need to tell them about what we've learned."

 

"Okay then."

.

.

 

THIS WAS ONE of the first time Kyungsoo was going to meet Chanyeol at his own residence. The cozy and rickety warehouse cabin beside Han was not exactly ideal location, but as he parked the bike outside and felt the air on his skin, he found himself thinking - _I wonder how this place looks like in a thunderstorm._ The lights inside the apartment were on, and the makeshift iron pipe chimney was spewing smoke that smelled of frying beef.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled as Baekhyun's stomach growled appreciatively at the sound. "Let's hope he's made extra."

 

Although he wasn't sure if it was okay for Chanyeol to be cooking, if they'd really... And then the frying smell started to change. Brunt beef was only appetizing up to a certain point, but it seemed to have gone past that already. _Ah, of course. Mystery solved._

 

"What the hell?" Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo helped him to the door. "He's killing it!"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "That's one of Jongin's specialties. Killing perfectly innocent food."

 

They were at the door when a harried Jongin appeared. He looked worse than either of them could imagine. "Hyung, help me."

 

Kyungsoo nodded and then handed Baekhyun in Jongin's care. He headed to the kitchen straight away. Dr. Jongdae had instructed to let Baekhyun heal, and that meant they were going to need a lot of proteins. Behind him, Jongin led Baekhyun to the bed where Chanyeol was already wrapped up in blankets like a giant, fluffy cat. He heard as Baekhyun laughed (probably at the state Chanyeol was in) and then winced as his ribs hurt. Kyungsoo grimaced in sympathy.

 

Thirty minutes later, he had a splendid display of fried beef, in various different ways and with multiple seasonings and toppings ready. Baekhyun's stomach could be heard protesting loudly, and Chanyeol's heavy voice continuously murmured, "How long?" grumpily.                                                                                

 

As he laid his food out for them, special service in bed, he had a strange swooping feeling inside of him. He didn't know if it came from Baekhyun or himself, but it left him misty eyed. He watched as his mate helped himself to the food, as Chanyeol too started eating. The vampires both stood at the foot of the bed. Just the sight of them eating, gaining strength - it was fulfilling somehow.

 

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and squeezed. _Thank you._ And Kyungsoo squeezed right back.

 

The humans on the bed ate, and ate. Kyungsoo kept Baekhyun's glass filled with water and also supplied Chanyeol with juice. He didn't let them feel lacking for anything. Jongin stood a little away, watching thankfully, though he didn't dare come any closer to Chanyeol.

 

After a while, Kyungsoo noticed that the food had all but disappeared. Between the two of them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had finished almost an entire cow flank. He decided some sugar was required, and so made cupcakes and biscuits in a pan, given that Chanyeol didn't have an oven in his floor-kitchen. Both the humans nearly wept at the simple flour cookies and cream cakes. Again, Kyungsoo was filled with the same sense of flying out of his body, floating around endlessly.

 

He realized with a jolt. _I'm content. This weightlessness is joy._

Finished with everything, Baekhyun finally said, "I don't like this. It's itchy, the distance." He pointedly nodded at the space of all two feet between Kyungsoo and himself.

 

Chanyeol groaned, patting his belly. His t-shirt did little to cover the bruises on his arms. "I hate it, too." Jongin shifted on his feet, not coming any closer.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, and then sat beside Baekhyun, putting his arms around him. At once, he was whole, and Baekhyun hummed too. "We met Dr. Jongdae-" Kyungsoo began.

 

"Devil Jongdae?" Chanyeol squeaked, eyes going wide.

 

Baekhyun shushed him so Kyungsoo continued, "And he told us some important things. Things I think you need to hear. Jongin, sit next to your mate, stop being a baby."

 

Jongin didn't do anything, but gave Kyungsoo a painful look. Kyungsoo sighed, understood. "This isn't the same as when you were... raped. You both agreed for the mating, and the outcome is because of a reason. _Not_ because you're a monster."

 

Hearing this, Chanyeol straightened, shaking his head. "Is that the reason why you haven't touched me all day? Because you've been comparing yourself to those pricks? Seriously, Jongin... did our night mean so little to you?"

 

Jongin's face went cold. "I hurt you-"

 

"As I was saying, with reason. Something even I didn't foresee. So sit down, Jongin. For Chanyeol's sake, if anything."

 

Gingerly, he came close and sat next to Chanyeol, barely touching him. Chanyeol moved close, and settled himself with his head in Jongin's lap. Automatically, Jongin's hand went to his hair, stroking softly. At that little bit of touch, the constant trembling of Chanyeol's body vanished, and he sighed deeply. Jongin too looked like he could breathe easily.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at them, again battling that feeling. _Joy_.

 

As he repeated everything Jongdae had said, he was glad to see that Jongin's guilt vanished, replaced with a new purpose. He looked like he was ready to make amends, and help Chanyeol get better soon. After a while, both of their human counterparts were sleepy, so they settled on the same bed. It was hardly big enough to contain Chanyeol's giant body, but they somehow managed, curled up into each other, into their mates and brothers.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't sleep, even as Jongin gave into it. He lay awake for a long time. Watching them. Drinking in this joy that seemed unending. A joy, he realized, that only came when one was with their family.

 

_Family. They are my family._

.

.

 

THEY DECIDED TO stay in Chanyeol's apartment for the duration of their recovery. Baekhyun was satisfied with it - being ensconced and not worrying about going to missions. He knew he would get lazy at this rate, but didn't seem to care. Now that he has become a vampire's mate, now that he has seen the pain killing had brought Kyungsoo all these years, now that his own hatred seemed to have come to standstill – he wasn't even sure if he could go back to being a slayer. Each time he would kill a vampire, from now on, he would be wondering if they had a mate, or if they had a clan, a family, if someone was waiting for them to come home? With that burdening him, he knew he wouldn't be a reasonable slayer.

 

It also seemed nice to hang out with Chanyeol, and see him turn into an awkward kitten whenever Jongin was around. The happy bubble surrounding them seemed to expand as days become a week, and then two weeks passed away. Their bodies healed, their closeness grew, not with just their mates but with their brothers as well. After the first three days and nights of lazy sleeping and curling into each other, it was beyond unbearable to not touch their mates, to hold and most of the times, come to the brink of losing control. But being together, they managed to keep each other in check. If Jongin seemed to go over the edge, Kyungsoo would use brute strength to stop him. And if Kyungsoo looked like in the danger of going farther than just a handjob with Baekhyun, Jongin would appear and start giving them stink eyes until they were forced to stop.

 

Baekhyun wondered if this was how he was going to live for the rest of his days - broken every time Kyungsoo so much as touched him. _Maybe, I should let go f my humanity._ It seemed reasonable, because he couldn't possibly hope to make Kyungsoo suffer as his own short life ended. He also didn't know what his purpose was anymore. It almost felt like he had been walking a path all these years, and now, without any reason, he'd turned to a new street that was dark, unpredictable. But he'd turned that way on his own free will - so that counted for something. At least he hoped it did. Thoughts like these, and many others, always remained with him. He was contemplating a lot of things these days. Mostly because he didn't have anything else to do and because after the first week, The King started calling Jongin and Kyungsoo away for missions that just couldn't be ignored any longer.

 

Kyungsoo had gone away just once before, but it had taken him an hour only. Chanyeol had to get treated for the wounds, and both vampires decided it was prudent to go without Jongin. So Kyungsoo had taken Chanyeol to Dr. Jongdae, and came back looking like hell. They'd found their mates looking like hell too, and realized that they would have to forcefully train their hearts and souls to survive the distance. It also made them start respecting the other life mates they had had a chance to know: it was commendable how they didn't even show what this bond did to them.

 

Kyungsoo spent long hours kissing Baekhyun before going to the mission, and for sake of their mates, they had to persuade the King to at least let Jongin stay beside them. It went on for two days; Kyungsoo always seemed to fall into Baekhyun's embrace, exhausted by missing him, just as he came back.

 

And then, Chanyeol's phone started ringing persistently. His team could only function without him to an extent. So the next time a mission popped up, Baekhyun found himself alone with Jongin in Chanyeol's apartment.

 

They spent their time quietly at first. But then Jongin fiddled with Chanyeol's T.V and somehow hooked his mobile phone to it, and persuaded Baekhyun into watching an anime called Shingeki no Kyojin. At first Baekhyun was reluctant, but he realized it was hard to ignore Jongin's pouting face and a bucket load of, "Please, hyung." Then he was queasy with all the bloody scenes, but as the story started unfolding, he was glad to find himself hooked.

 

That night Kyungsoo and Chanyeol didn't come home and instead called them to let them know that their work was going to keep them away. That night, Baekhyun woke up to Jongin crying. The vampire slept next to him with his back to Baekhyun, but there was no mistaking his shaking shoulders and sniffles. Baekhyun's heart wrenched and he hesitated. He didn't know if Jongin would allow him to comfort him. Jongin still hadn't given him any signal to signify that it was okay to touch - watching anime together didn't count.

 

But this feeling, he knew it so well. It was cloying inside of him, as much as he wanted to ignore it. _Screw it,_ he thought, and reached out to pat Jongin's head. It was the right thing to do, as the vampire turned to face him, and leaned into his touch. His eyes were swollen and his whole face was red, wet with splashing bloody tears. Baekhyun sighed, ruffling Jongin's hair.

 

"I know. I miss him, too." He knew that Jongin would understand that they were talking about their own mates. "But if you keep crying like this, what do you think Chanyeol would be feeling at the other end of your bond? What's he feeling now?"

 

Jongin sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve, staining the expensive designer shirt. "That's why I'm crying. He's been sending me these fluffy feelings the whole day even though I know he's tired and working himself to the bone."

 

Baekhyun smiled, tightening his fingers in Jongin's blond locks. "That's one of his shortcomings, I'm afraid. Chan has always been too loyal to his work."

 

Jongin crawled closer, until their legs as almost tangled. His eyes had gone big and brown suddenly, some redness still swimming in their depths. "Tell me more."

 

Baekhyun chuckled. "I'll tell you everything about Chanyeol if you tell me all about Kyungsoo."

 

Jongin's face split in sudden smile. "Deal."

 

And so they spent the night talking about their mates. Everything from embarrassing childhood memories and awkward growing up phases (in Chanyeol's case) to different hairstyles and clothing regimes (in Kyungsoo's case) was discussed. After a while, Jongin drew out his phone and revealed pictures that dated almost twenty years back, and Baekhyun also shared a few memories he'd saved in his own phone. Jongin was awed at all of Chanyeol's chubby childhood pictures, and couldn't help cooing over the one where Chanyeol was holding his pet ferret and couldn't stop laughing at Chanyeol's dark ferret club days.

 

And Baekhyun, he drank in the olden days when (apparently) Kyungsoo was easily irritated. The idea of Kyungsoo getting angry and actually hitting anyone was so perplexing that Baekhyun asked for proof. Jongin obliged by finding pictures upon pictures of Kyungsoo inflicting near-torture on other vampires of his kin. One vampire especially, was suffering in every picture, from headlock, arm twist to ear pulling and death glares.

 

Jongin's face fell a little. "This is Heechul hyung. We still don't know where he is and if he's alive." He swiped a couple of pictures. "This is Hani. They're life mates."

 

Baekhyun watched them with fascination. So this is what life mates look like. Heechul and Hani stood on either side of Taekwoon, but Baekhyun knew by their blinding smiles they were holding hands behind the King's back. It made him smile; he could feel a sense of camaraderie with them.

 

And watching Kyungsoo through the years was an experience in itself. Kyungsoo with long hair that nearly curled into his eyes, with shaved sides and red hair that did nothing to hide a huge helix piercing. Baekhyun's mouth watered. Then there were more subdued versions of Kyungsoo, with soft hair untainted with gel, and glasses. Each new face remained the same, unchanging but for the other appearances. Some pictures showed him as he was outwardly, impassive, unmoving. Though some captured his barely-there smile. Baekhyun wanted to go there, back in time, just so he could meet all these various faces of Kyungsoo, to find out if he was still the person he'd fallen in love with.

 

Swiping through hundreds of pictures and getting informed about why and when they were taken, he started noticing a change that came over on Kyungsoo. The eyes of a battle hardened soldier, suddenly started reflecting immense sadness and loneliness. It was such a subtle change that he wondered if anyone else noticed. But Jongin was watching him then, and his eyes told him that, _yes,_ they had noticed.

 

"This is from seven years ago," Jongin said softly. "Before that he had a mission, and whatever happened in that mission... it took something from him. It took him away from us. He ran away and didn't come home for years."

 

Baekhyun swallowed up the well of sadness that threatened to break inside of him.

 

"When he came back, he was like this. Taekwoon said that he'd seen Kyungsoo before, getting distant on occasions but even he didn't know what made him like this this time. We tried asking him once or twice, and he would wince like we were physically abusing him, so we just stopped. Instead we focused on getting him back to the way he was before, and eventually we did. But there were times when he... When we could see him forcing the painful memories away. There was nothing we could do to help, though."

 

Baekhyun hadn't realized that he was crying until Jongin wiped his cheek with a thumb. But for once, the vampire was smiling for him. "But now he has you and I've never seen him happier. I've never seen him smile and laugh so much. You being in his life, that's good for him." After a pause, Jongin added. "And he's good for you, too."

 

 Baekhyun smiled slightly, feeling like he knew Kyungsoo better than before. "Yeah, he is."

.

.

 

CHANYEOL AND KYUNGSOO were officially liars. Technically, Kyungsoo mused, he was a liar long before Chanyeol was, but that still didn't change the fact that they had lied. Blatantly, at that.

 

Earlier they'd called their life mates and told them about an important meeting they were to attend and that couldn't get back home. But in reality, they were on a mission to hell and then some.

 

Taekwoon had received an anonymous note, asking for representatives from both the Slayer Guild and the King's Court to meet a representative of the Queen. After debating several hours on the note's validity as well as figuring out possible traps, it was only left to decide who the representatives would be.  There was no question that Kyungsoo was going to be Taekwoon's representative, but choosing someone from the Guild proved to be an exercise in anger management.  After a couple of hours of Kangta and Yuna bickering over how they were the most successful team leaders and thus, should be representative, Jaehwan had lost his cool and screamed, "Enough, none of you will go. I should just go myself."

 

Taekwoon had not been happy. He'd glared at Jaehwan before proclaiming, "If the head of Guild is going, then I must go as well."

 

If Chanyeol hadn't volunteered for the mission, asserting that it wasn't about the best fighter but a better negotiator that everyone finally calmed down. After calling their life mates, they'd headed out together in Kyungsoo's car.

 

The meeting point was in an abandoned under construction building in a less populated part of Seoul. Everything about the setting was unsettling, but they waited silently as the evening bled into the night. And then Kyungsoo felt a presence behind them. He turned, shocked. Because that presence was familiar – achingly familiar. His breath left him, and he would've ran forward and hugged the man who came to meet them, if it wasn't for Chanyeol suddenly garbbing his arm to stop him.

 

"My Kyungsoo," Heechul said with a sad smile.

 

He stood with his hands in his picket, his long hair lose around his face, ruffling with stray gusts of wind that echoed in the abandoned hallways. Behind him, the city lights glowed warm and alive, as alive as he looked right now.

 

"It's been long," Heechul continued, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo, who still stood gaping like a lost soul. Because, there's no way Heechul could be here like this. He was supposed to be dead, he had to be because all of their search had pointed towards that conclusion. And if he wasn't dead, if he was here at the meeting point like this, looking like he'd walked out of a comfortable car… then that meant what Heechul has done was worse than death. That meant… Heechul had betrayed them.

 

Rage, the likes of which he'd never felt in ages, consumed Kyungsoo. If it wasn't for the bond with his mate, he would've allowed it over take his soul completely. Instead, he growled, "What's the meaning of this? We searched for you… we mourned for you!"

 

Heechul's painful smile fell. "I know, I heard. I mourned too. And before you ask, I walked away by my own self. By my… free will." Something about that statement rang a warning bell in Kyungsoo.

 

"You betrayed Taekwoon," Kyungsoo retorted, voice rising without his constent. "Nothing in the world can justfy your…"

 

"Nothing?" Heechul interrupted, and he now sounded angry. Though it wasn't sure who the anger was directed at. "Can you really think of nothing that would make me do something like this? You always were a little distant, but I never suspected you to be so stupid."

 

And with a jolt, Kyungsoo realized there was something that could force Heechul into doing anything – anything at all. _"Hani…"_ he wshipered.

 

That name, the whispered affection behind the vowels, it made Heechul clench his fist. For once in his life, Kyungsoo could read the emotion in Heechul's eyes. _Because I finally know how it feels like._

 

"She has her under the intent," Heechul said by the way of explanation. "The Queen, I mean. That's her weapon, her power. I've never seen an intent so frightening or powerful – not even yours could match it, Kyungsoo. She's her prisoner. Do you realize what I'm trying to say?"

 

Kyungsoo heard the desperation in Heechul's voice. He could see him trembling. Heechul was here because of Hani, and he was scared. _Of me. The King's assassin. Even though he knows I'll never hurt my own kin._ But when it came to Hani, Kyungsoo knew, should've' known all along, there was nothing Heechul wouldn't do.

 

"Hani got captured, she had a lead about who did that to Lord Wonshik and she got captured and I – I was too late." Heechul gave a mad laugh, his eyes shone red with unshed tears. "I was too late to try and save my own mate. When I finally found her, she wouldn't even recognize me. Me, her very soul, and she looked at me like I was an insect. You see how strong The Queen's intent is? It cancelled the invisible connection I had with my mate. It made us… apart."

 

Kyunsgoo shivered. The Queen… could she really be that powerful? "I can cancel the intent," he said instead, moving  few steps forward. "I may not be strong but you know I'm powerful when it comes to intenet. Heechul, please,let me help you…"

 

Chanyeol spke now, for the forst time. "If Wonshik was killed because of this Queeb, it means that Joonmyun-ssi was put under the Queen's intent as well. Buy the Assasin managed to break through that intent. I'm sure he could also save your life mate."

 

Heechul blinked, eyes going wide. He turned to Kyungsoo, also coming closer. They could hug, if only they took another step. But they stayed. "You broke Joonmyun's intent? You did? Please, tell me it's not a joke, that you aren't just giving me false hope…"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I made him sleep for a month, and then I forced him awake. I broke through the intent. I swear I did. I can help you Heechul. Trust me, like you've always done."

 

"What if you break her mind?" Heechul said, taking a step back, shaking his head. "I can't risk it. If something happens to her…"

 

"I understand…"

 

"No, you DON'T!" Heechul screeched. "You've never believed in our bond. You've never been mated! You can't know what it feels like!"

 

Kyungsoo flinched. Stumbled backwards. He remembered all the jokes he'd made to Heechul, teasing him for his bond with Hani. He'd done it in good spirit, for fun. But he never suspected how it had affected the other vampire. _Did I really made myself out to be such a heartless demon?_ He contemplated telling Heechul about Baekhyun. _I know what it feels like because I too…_ But then a cough from Chanyeol interrupted them.

 

"If I may?" the slayer spoke, coming forward too. "We are here for a negotiation, I believe. Whatever conflict you two have can wait for some other time. We should get back to business."

 

Heechul heaved a breath. His brows frowned, and he heaved again. "I am here to inform you that the Queen asks for an audience with the King. She isn't in favor of overthrowing him. And she thinks they have the same agenda, that they can both rule and prosper together."

 

Bullshit, Kyungsoo thought. "That is all?"

 

Heechul said, "She wishes to speak with him on neutral ground, with all of your people as well. She won't play against whatever rules you set, and oblige with any other requests your King might make. If this is agreeable, we'll meet again, in this same spot a week from now. You'll give me your answer and conditions then."

 

Kyungsoo exchanged a glance with Chanyeol. A week was enough time to deliberate and plan ahead. So he said, "We'll meet again, then. In the meantime, please think of my offer again."

 

Heechul didn't say anything. But after a moment, he inquired, "Is there something wrong with you? I swear you smell _different_ somehow."

 

 _Crap,_ Kyungsoo thought. _Because I have Beakhyun in me, in my veins, in my soul._ Of course he smelled different. He tried hard not to let it show. "I've been keeping company with slayers all the time. I guess the various scents have rubbed off on me. I hadn't realized…"

 

Heechul seemed satisfied with that reasoning. "I had heard, about your allied teams. About Raynon. I want to say I'm glad, but the Queen was angry… and her wrath is worst than anything…" he trailed off. "Anyways, I have to leave now. The next time we meet, we'll either be allies or enemies, depending on what your answer is."

 

"I'd rather you take my offer," Kyungsoo said. "I can't… can't go against you."

 

Heechul smiled. "Me too, brother. But heed well, the Queen. She's more powerful than you can imagine. Even more so than Taekwoon, and if things don't go her way she…"

 

There were many tings Kyungsoo knew because of his age and experience. Many that he didn't know. But if there was one thing he had not a single doubt about, it was his King. "Taekwoon doesn't flaunt his power, he hadn't done so in ages. But don't ever make a mistake of ever thinking him less powerful than a pathetic bitch who wants to play Queen."

 

Heechul's voice was soft, as he turned around and started walking away. "Everyone has a weakness. Even a King. And this pathetic bitch… she's adept at finding those weaknesses."

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo watched him leave. Alone in the abandoned building, they both knew they were thinking of the same thing. They were thinking of their life mates - their most precious, terrifying weakness.

.

.

 

THE RIDE BACK to the Guild was loaded with silence. Kyungsoo was too deep in thoughts even as he handled the steering wheel and directed them to the building that acted as HQ.

 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said after a while. "That couldn't have been easier."

 

It wasn't easy. The idea that many of Taekwoon's associates had betrayed them was sour, but the truth of Heechul doing it (albeit because of his mate) was damn near painful. He could now imagine it, the pain and desperation of one's life mate in the clutches of another. It didn't help to fix his mood. "I don't know which is worse. I don't know if to feel glad that they are at least alive, or wish they were dead instead. Because if this thing doesn't work out, I'd have to fight against them. I'd rather –" _Kill myself._ Even that wasn't an option now. Not when Baekhyun was his life, his reason to live.

 

"Don't be like this," Chanyeol said, he sounded almost pissed. "Don't be like you don't have a heart or like you're nothing more than a mindless Assassin. Stop, it gets old."

 

Kyungsoo frowned, looking over at the slayer. They were comrades, and he now respected the other boy because he was Jongin's life mate, Yura's bother, which made him invaluable. But he also admired the boy's tenacious spirit and pure heart. So this venom and anger was a bit shocking coming from him. "Pardon me?"

 

"I've been watching you, for as long as I can remember," Chanyeol said, confessed. "I know that you aren't as demonic as rumors claim to be, as you pretend to be. So please, stop being so… emo."

 

Kyunsgoo sighed, that damn feeling of fullness, family, enveloping him. Baekhyun and his love, it had brought him more than one gift, it seemed. "I _am_ like this, I don't pretend…"

 

"I know about your journals," Chanyeol deadpanned.

 

Kyungsoo frowned.  He wasn't aware any of his journals were misplaced. "That's not…"

 

"Its an old one," Chanyeol said, "from your time in WW2. I know what you go through. I _know."_

 

"And? What should I do then? It's easier to be distant and demonic. It's better not to let anything close to just…" But Baekhyun had managed to sink underneath his skin, his defenses. He'd gotten so close, so close that even now he ached for him, for his smell, warmth, his heart.

 

"I know it's your defense against those type of things, but it never helps. You of all people should know it by now, it didn't work with us, with Baekhyun and with what happened…" He stopped, looking almost pale.

 

Kyungsoo met his eyes. And a horrible, _horrible_ realization struck him. _"You know."_

 

Chanyeol's only answer was to look straight ahead. To ignore Kyungsoo's gaze.

 

Kyungsoo swerved the car, parking it at the side of the freeway. He turned to face the slayer. "You know. Don't you?"

 

Chanyeol's silence was answer enough. He knew. Of course he did. He was Yura's brother, he was intelligent beyond compare. _He knew._ There was only one question left.

 

"For how long?" Kyungsoo choked. "How long have you known?"

 

"I told you," Chanyeol replied. "I've followed you for as long as I can remember."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Heechul's pained face was fresh in his yes, and this revelation was just too much in one day.

 

 "Since when? Did you know it when Yura invited me to help Baekhyun at that party?" Chanyeol remained silent. "Before Raynon?" Silence. "Before that, even?" Chanyeol looked at him finally. Kyungsoo whispered, horrified, "You knew it even before I walked into the execution all those months ago, before I saw him for the first time."

 

"That wasn't the first time you saw him," Chanyeol said. "But it threw me off, when you didn't recognize him, or react to him. For someone who kept journals of people he killed, for someone who always remembered, it felt odd that you didn't know him."

 

Kyunsgoo was trembling. From the other end of the bond, he could almost hear Baekhyun's worry. He took deep breaths, calming himself. But it still came out like accusation, "Then why didn't you stop me? You should've put an end to it right there and then!"

 

Chanyeol snorted. "I tried! I tired keeping him away from you, I did! But… it killed him, parting from you again. At first I didn't know why he was so broken since childhood, I thought it as trauma of losing his parents, his family. But the more I knew, the stronger my suspicion grew. The two of you were bound in ways I couldn't understand. Not until I consulted the Manual. And once you two met again and he was alive, more alive than I had seen him ever. I just, I didn't want him to drown himself in the fire of revenge. I didn't want him to lose his purpose. Because I knew – Kyungsoo, beyond his revenge, he had no motivation to live. If I gave him that…"

 

Kyungsoo looked away. _I did that to him. I forced him to live like that._ "It's because of me. I gave him that purpose. But I never imagined that it would affect him like that. I didn't know he didn't want to live after…"

 

"So you see the problem here?" Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. "I love that you have managed to make him alive again. But at the same time this guilt of knowing the truth is eating at me. But I would rather have him deceived and happy than… So cut the crap. Do whatever you must to keep him alive and happy. Even if you have to rip Heechul apart with your own hands, do it!"

 

Kyungsoo knew then, things had gone too far. Too bad. "I have to tell him. I have to…"

 

Chanyeol shifted. And a knife was pressed against Kyungsoo's throat. "I wish I could threaten you with death. But even that would hurt Baekhyun, and that's unacceptable. So let me rephrase it in a way that would make you think rationally. Baekhyun must never know who and what you are. _Never."_

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. Chanyeol was asking him to be coward, a deceiving bastard. And God above, Kyungsoo was ready to do it for Baekhyun. He was ready to be anything for his mate too. Heechul had no idea just how well he understood everything now.

.

.

 

"WE NEED To get to the Guild," Jongin said after his call with Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun wanted to bitch about how Kyungsoo also hadn't called him. But he was too happy with the prospect of doing something, and meeting Kyungsoo after a whole day to care. "How did the meeting go?"

 

"Bad," Jongin said, sounding pouty. "Otherwise they wouldn't have called all of us in."

 

At the Guild, Baekhyun was happy to mingle with his friends and talk about the missions and stuff. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were on the way, they were coming with the King apparently, having gone somewhere right after the meeting.

 

Finally they were in the conference room, Baekhyun kept seats next to him empty for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Slowly, the rest of the slayers filed in and the room was full. Jaehwan was going through some papers, every now and then looking up at the door. Baekhyun knew he was waiting for the King. He smirked at the table top. How _strange_ it was, to know that the three of them were so lucky and so screwed to be mated to vampires.

 

He felt Kyungsoo's presence before he walked into the room. It took every ounce of strength in him to not smile like an idiot at Kyungsoo's face. Watching hi, it wasn't hard to guess that the vampire was fighting the same urge. As he walked towards him Baekhyun saw Chanyeol and King file inside.

 

At the sight of Taekwoon, something in Baekhyun's brain _clicked._ He heard a soft, seductive voice in is ear, in his head. It echoed, like a memory. Like an irresistible urge, an itch that _must_ be scratched.

 

**_My dear slayer, the next time you see him, I want you to kill the King._ **

****

Baekhyun stepped around his mate, took three lunges, drew his sword and stabbed the King, aiming for his heart.


	28. Can't Fight the Devil, So Just Let Me Sign

 

Taekwoon wanted nothing more than to just run back to Jaehwan's house and stay in his arms when he got the call from Kyungsoo notifying him about the meeting with the Queen's emissary, who happened to be their very own Heechul. The shock of betrayal was, curiously, not much. It seemed like he'd been facing so many betrayals from so many directions lately that the shock factor had worn off already. If anything, he could only feel a sense of sympathy and understanding for Heechul. It was hard enough to breathe when Jaehwan wasn't with him – he couldn't even imagine if the cute and shy President fell under another's power entirely.

 

So preparing himself for worse, he got into the car with Joonmyun and they drove to the HQ again. At the entrance, they met Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and together they went inside. There was a nervous, sizzling energy coming off of Kyungsoo. Taekwoon could feel it – not like he could feel his mate drawing closer – but as Kyungsoo's maker it was a part of his physiology to know innately when one of his children were under duress. It wasn't as binding as what he shared with Jaehwan, but it was still enough to concern him. No wonder, Kyungsoo was still shaken from what he'd seen and heard through Heechul.

 

The conference room was already filled with many slayers, and Taekwoon could pick out his mate's steady heartbeats in a room full of others easily. He wanted to push Kyungsoo aside and throw the door open so that he could just _see_ him. But he restrained himself. It wasn't quite clever to show their weakness to a room full of slayers.

 

But once the door opened, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

 

As was vital to his existence, his eyes went to Jaehwan first. How sweet and amazing it was to see that his mate's eyes had found him first too. He couldn't name this emotion each time he saw the President. Unlike Kyungsoo and Jongin, he didn't have any feelings to begin with. Both his children had grown close to and understood their mates at a personal level, and then developed feelings of love for them. But Taekwoon hadn't prepared to fall in love, and he knew Jaehwan hadn't either. Heck, if talking and conducting business meetings was all it took to form bond of life mates then by all means, he should've been mated to Jon years ago. They still didn't know _why_ they were destined, and in face of it all, they still couldn't handle the effects of the bond. And Teakwoon was scared to put a name to these feelings he was starting to develop.

 

Unexpectedly (or expectedly) that night a few days ago flashed in front of Taekwoon's eyes, and for a few seconds, he was back in the President's living room, before the fireplace. The feeling of carpet digging into his skin was raw, and as stark as the feeling of Jaehwan moving, grinding on top of him. They didn't dare go further than touching each other, but he was on fire, burning with each wanton movement of Jaehwan's strong and hot body.

 

Just a few seconds, and he wanted to jump across the room filled with slayers and claim what was rightfully _his_.

 

Just seconds, when he looked up in time to catch Baekhyun's katana soaring through the space between them, ready to cleave his heart in two. Betrayal, one after another, was heavy on his mind – but Taekwoon controlled the urge that rose for a nanosecond, the urge to use his power and crush the slayer into nothingness. But how _could_ he? He was _Baekhyun!_ He was Kyungsoo's very life!

 

And then he had time enough to move just so, and the katana tore into his shoulder, barely missing his heart. Pain wasn't what he felt first. He heard Jaehwan's screams first, as the President fell on his knees, clutching at the phantom sword in his shoulder. Then he heard the yells of the slayers all around them, shocked, panicked. Then Kyungsoo was grappling Baekhyun away, because the slayer was reaching for the sword embedded in Taekwoon's shoulder again, no doubt trying to get it out to ram it in his heart.

 

"Baekhyun, stop!" Kyungsoo wailed, his eyes red with tears that were threatening to fall.

 

Jongin was behind him, grabbing Taekwoon because he was moving – trying to get to his mate. And the other slayers were crowded around President's prone form, trying to guess what was going on?

 

_So much for not showing his weakness._

  
  
"What the hell did you vampires do to Baekhyun?!" This was Kungin's booming voice.

 

"LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" This was Yuna, trying to do damage control. "NOBODY LEAVES UNTIL I SAY SO!"

 

And then amidst all this noise, Chanyeol yanked Eunhyuk's gun from his belt and fired twice at the ceiling. The rounds echoed, and at once, everyone was silent. Even Baekhyun's clouded eyes had turned on Chanyeol now, stilled in Kyungsoo's arms.

 

"Now that there's peace, I'd like to give you the answers you're looking for," Chanyeol said, and he sounded pissed. With slow precision, he took his crossbow off his shoulder, pulled a venom-tipped arrow out and aimed at the ground to test the tightness of the wire. "The next person to speak will get this through their necks. If that person is a vampire, you'll get a slow death of this venom. If that person is a human being, well I'd like to see you survive with no neck."

 

He waited a moment, checking to see that everyone was paying attention. Baekhyun struggled, but Kyungsoo had his arms around his waist; he wasn't going anywhere soon.

 

Finally Chanyeol looked at Taewkoon, who had propped himself to the edge of the table, Jongin standing behind him in support. Joonmyun was a little distance away, keeping a watchful eye if any of the slayers started getting ideas.

 

He didn't say anything, but the look in Chanyeol's eyes was enough to understand. Taekwoon nodded slightly, and then looked towards Jaehwan. His mate was sitting up now, but his face was contorted with pain still – pain that didn't even belong to him. He urged his body to heal fast, so that Jaehwan could at least find relief. And then he looked at the expectant slayers. It was time to tell the truth.

 

"How many of you know of, or have read, the Manual?" he asked for starters.

 

A few young slayers frowned, clearly not familiar with the term. But most of the eilte squads and leaders had a look of disbelief and understanding on their faces.

 

"Those who don't know, I'll ask you to leave this room."

 

Yuna stomped to the door, unlocked it and literally kicked out the young slayers who had yet to know of the deepest truths. Once she'd locked the door again, she said, "It's sound proof. So get on with what you were saying."

 

"When my kin and I came to form an alliance with your Guild and your President, we didn't know this would happen. But," Taekwoon paused, and said, "The three of us ended up finding our life mates here."

 

Each pair of eyes turned to Takewoon's shoulder, a katana embedded in it, to Jaehwan who was looking like hell. They could see the evidence, and yet-

 

Siwon scoffed, "There's no way. A human can't mate with a vampire that's unheard of!"

 

"Then explain this to me, Donghae, why do I feel that sword in my shoulder?" Jaehwan spat through gritted teeth.

 

Siwon flustered, "Because ... obviously... they've pulled some kind of trick with you... it's intent, I'm certain..."

 

"Why would we pull this sort of trick?" Jongin retorted, "What goal can we achieve by forcefully making someone bound to us?"

 

Kangin opened his mouth, probably to refute it again, when Chanyeol aimed at him. He went silent, but he looked furious.

 

"Wait," said Yeesung, "you said three of you... Who exactly...?"

 

"My mate is President Jaehwan," Taekwoon said. "And both my children have found their mates in Baekhyun and Chanyeol-ssi."

 

The slayers looked, and sure enough, they could see that even though Chanyeol was ready to fire his arrows, his eyes were fixed on Jongin with a staring, yearning expression. And then Baekhyun turned his head, nose diving into Kyungsoo's neck and bit him. Kyungsoo was so shocked that he accidently let go of his mate.

 

Baekhyun twisted around, and hurtled towards the King, grabbing his katana and yanking it out. Jaehwan roared in pain, and Taekwoon couldn't care less. He moved fast, and held Jaehwan to himself.

 

By now Kyungsoo was wrestling with Baekhyun, trying to take the sword but not succeeding. It looked like he was trying not to hurt him by using too much force. Baekhyun's sword caught Kyungsoo's palm, and for once, Baekhyun hissed, dropping his sword as pain laced across his own plam.

 

His eyes looked better. "Kyung-soo? What... what's going on- Why?"

 

Kyungsoo was so relieved he just pulled Baekhyun into his arms. Looking over at Taekwoon he said, "When we were at his home, I felt someone close. Someone tried to come close to Baekhyun, and I'm guessing it was another vampire. They put this intent on him."

 

Taekwoon nodded. _Of course, they did._ Why would Baekhyun try to hurt him for no reason? _Not everyone is out to betray you, you old fool._ "Then by all means, break it." When Kyungsoo didn't do as he was told, Taekwoon looked up to see the torn expression on his face. "Break the intent, Kyungoo. I know you can."

 

"I can't." There was so much pain and fear behind Kyungsoo's voice that Taekwoon didn't even recognize him. "I can't do it..."

 

"Then what?" Yuna snapped. "You just watch him kill the King? Look I love Baekhyun and I am not going to watch him turn ballistic because a vampiring son of a bitch put intent on him!"

 

"Not a son," Baekhyun moaned, kneading his forehead even as he curled into Kyungsoo's chest. "It was a woman. I heard her in my head."

 

Chanyeol lowered his bow. He said, "The Queen."

 

But of course it was her, whoever she was. No one else wanted Takewoon gone as much as she did. He said, "A peaceful meeting, my ass. She's just looking for a way to eliminate me."

  

"Wait a fucking minute!" Donghae roared. "Let's backtrack. You guys are what... life mates and we're supposed to just go with it? Am I the only one who sees how crazy this is? That we should stop this thing right now?"

 

Kangin slapped Dongahe upside the head. "You've read the Manual. If we do anything to the vampires their mates die with them, asshole. So shut the fuck up and listen."

 

"Whatever," Dongahe snapped rubbing his head, but he looked bitter too, no wonder realizing that it wasn't an option.

 

"It's easy," Yuna insisted. "The Assasin washes the intent off Baekhyun and the King remains safe, and once we hold the meeting with the Queen Bitch, we deal with her like pros."

 

"He said he _can't,"_ Chanyeol said, sounding tensed.

 

And it suddenly occurred to Taekwoon that there was something about this situation that he didn't know of. He looked between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and didn't miss the small and thankful look that passed between them. It was impossible to even fathom that Kyungsoo was keeping something from him. But then again, hand't it always been like that? He only ever expected Kyunsgoo to get the job done, and he never asked how he had done it, or what he was suffering after doing it. _I am a failure of a father. what more am i going to make him do?  
_

 

"Soo..." Baekhyun moaned, "I can hear her again... I can't... _please_.... Do _something_..."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, and the tears in his eyes were no longer in check. It was such a brutal moment that even the slayers gathered around them looked away, unable to stand it. "Just look at me... don't pay attention to her, just listen to my voice. Just look at me, love..."

 

But Baekhyun's eyes went cloudy again, and Kyunsgoo roared as he tried to contain the slayer in his arms. Taekwoon looked away. He thought he could take it, this pain that came from knowing and understanding what it was like for the mates. But he was wrong. He couldn't watch it. He couldn't help thinking, _Better them than me and my mate. Better Heechul and Hani than us._ How he hated himself for it.

 

And then as a last resort, Kyungsoo surged forward and claimed Baekhyun's mouth, kissing him hungrily. For a moment, Baekhyun went still – but Taekwoon saw as he gave in to the instincts the mating bond invoked. He saw Baekhyun go limp, and then merge into Kyungsoo, kissing back just as hungrily.

 

"Don't you dare," Baekhyun gasped, coming out for a breath, "stop kissing me... I'll kill you for real... don't you dare stop!"

 

Kyunsgoo chuckled and his tears almost spilled over. It was apparent to all. There was no way he was going to stop now.

 

"I think I'm going to vomit," Yeesung said, but there was a nasty laugh in his voice. He almost took out his phone, but one warning glance from Chanyeol and he held up his hand in defeat.

 

"Get out," Jaehwan said, he sounded tired. "Get out and let us do business...."

 

Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun up and disappeared from the room. A sigh of something like relief and envy swept up the room, and one by one, all the slayers took their seats. Taekwoon pulled a chair next to Jaehwan, figuring there was no need to keep appearances anymore.

 

But something else bothered him still. "Joonmyun... can you go and make sure they don't kill each other."

 

Yeesung's smile was particularly vicious at that, and it was clear that he was never going to spare either Baekhyun or Chanyeol at falling for vampires. And when his gaze fell on Jaehwan (who was trying unsuccessfully to vanish in his chair) Taekwoon realized that he wasn't going to let Jaehwan live too. He sighed, again thinking about how much trouble can be caused in one day, and how easily.  
.  
.

 

JOONMYUN FOUND THEM easily enough. It was impossible not to, since they'd located themselves in the second floor office. They were loud enough that he wondered if nobody else had heard them. He stood outside the door, and made sure nobody would come close enough. That's what he could do at least. Although, he wasn't sure how he could be of much help if Kyungsoo really did end up killing his mate. Despite all the years they've seen together, and all the impossible things they'd faced, he was still a little... afraid of the Assassin.

 

He wasn't scared of his power, per se, it was actually the opposite of that. The man who he knew to be the Assassin was impossibly kind and understanding. And that's why Joonmyun was afraid. The things he saw and was ordered to do by the King, it was a wonder that Kyungsoo hadn't already exploded. Joonmyun was terrified of the Assassin because he was a time bomb, waiting to go off. He cared too much, felt too much . . . _Endured_ too much. And Joonmyun had seen the evidence of his barely contained sanity more than once. He'd seen Kyungsoo reach the edge and teetering there for long while, and more often than not, he'd tried his best to yank him to safety. But a few times, a few rare times, Kyungsoo had fallen off and the only thing Joonmyun was thankful for was the distance between the ledge and the ground being little.

 

He was there when that thing happened in Eygpt, and he was there when Kyungsoo tried purging the battlefields in the Civil War of rogue vampires. He was there when Kyungsoo had had enough... _And I let him do whatever he wanted to do._ Because after all the bullshit Kyungsoo had to live through, he was entitled to a little bit of madness. It wasn't anything Taekwoon couldn't control with a strict word or a bit of intent.

 

Thinking of intent always made him think of his own experience, and he always ended up shivering. He was still a little blank about what happened when Wonshik died. Apart from the King and the Assassin, Wonshik had been the only surviving Blackblood, and watching him die slowly... Joonmyun hadn't even thought it was possible. But he'd died, bleeding out on the ground, as his limbs slowly degenerated into ash. Joonmyun remembered calling Kyungsoo, he remembered sensing someone behind him and then a feather light touch at the back of his neck, and he remembered being tortured in Raynon's mansion before finally getting a lucky chance and escaping.

 

He also remembered Kyungsoo's dark intent, forcing him to sleep and burn off the fever that had gotten a hold of him after escaping. He remembered a voice too, an unclear, distorted voice saying _"Kill, kill, kill..."_ That voice didn't go away until Kyungsoo put him to sleep.

 

And after today's incident, Joonmyun was willing to believe that the half forgotten voice had been of a woman's, in fact, of the Queen's. He shook his head, trying to get away from the memory of it. Instead, he thought about Kyungsoo's refusal to break the intent put upon Baekhyun. He understood that they were life mates, but he also thought it was important to protect the King. So he was a bit confused at Kyungsoo's refusal, since Kyungsoo never refused anything the King told him to do. He also couldn't shake the look of something like terror Kyungsoo had tried to hide.

 

He was still thinking about it when another drawn out moan came out from the room, this time it was Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's eyes bugged out. He'd never heard (or even thought it possible) _that_ kind of sound could come from the Assassin's mouth. He shook his head, not believing that he'd been thinking about so many negative things when something nice was finally happening to Kyungsoo. Another growling moan came, and Joonmyun grinned. _Yep, definitely nice._

 

And then he heard someone coming from the stairs and hurriedly banged the door. "Keep it down, you guys."

 

But it was only Doctor Jongdae, who according to Joonmyun's knowledge, already knew about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, so he relaxed.

 

The doctor was walking slowly, his expression tight as if he was deep in thought. But when he saw Joonmyun, his eyes went round in recognition. He started walking fast and greeted Joonmyun with a too big smile and, "Ah, you look good when you're awake too, huh?"

 

Joonmyun was saved from replying when Baekhyun let out a breathy grunt behind the door, followed by, "Fuck, Kyungsoo, take me already!"

 

Doctor Jongdae turned to the door, shocked, and then his smile became positively vulgar. He planted himself against the door and said loudly, "I see you're taking my advice about the witness, but you know, he can't actually _see_ you so perhaps you should..."

 

"FUCK OFF JONGDAE.... Or I'll _OOOOOHhhhh_..." This last part was barely controlled, no wonder Kyungsoo was busy _'taking'_ Baekhyun now.

 

Jongdae cackled looking at Joonmyun like they were in on it. Joonmyun could only return an amused grin.

 

"I wish I could see them," Jongdae said, half whispering as he leaned close to Joonmyun. "Don't they sound dirty? I didn't know Baekhyun was into that."

 

Joonmyun didn't know Kyungsoo was into that either, but just shrugged. "I'm only keeping guard. In case they hurt each other again."

 

Jongdae became quiet, and then said softly, "Yeah, that. It was a mess when I had to patch Baekhyun up. It's always tough when he's my patient. Honestly, the dude has no sense of self preservation."

 

That made Joonmyun smile. Jongdae might appear careless but it was obvious he was worried about his patients. It also reminded him that he'd been a patient himself, not long ago. "Thanks for looking after them. And also for what you've done for me."

 

Jongdae shrugged, eyes going sharp again. "Ah, it wasn't anything. You were just lying there like sleeping beauty. I had half the mind to kiss you awake but then I thought _oohhh scary vampire_ and didn't."

 

Joonmyun was stunned. He knew it was a joke but the weird redness on Jongdae's face made it something else. And once the doctor realized that he was caught, he said defensively, "What? You're really hot, of course I fantasized about you. Then again, I fantasize about many boys so you're safe."

 

Joonmyun nodded and then jumped when another loud growl came from inside. Jongdae bit his lips, it looked like he was trying not to laugh, or comment about what was going on behind the door. Then: "You don't mind if I stay guard with you, right? I'm free and bored and I want to get all the information to tease Baekhyun later."

 

"No, I don't mind."

 

And so they stood there. Silently. Jongdae was a restless person, as he rocked on his feet, unable to stand idly. And Joonmyun was trying not to smell the blood that was being spilled in the office. Baekhyun really smelled amazing, and he'd known Kyungsoo's scent for a long time. It was familiar and safe, so he inhaled deeply. That's when he caught another tantalizing scent, it was rich and creamy and nearly brought Joonmyun to losing himself.

 

Tentatively, he inhaled again. His head turned towards the direction of it. And he found himself staring at the weird doctor next to him. _He smells amazing._ Curious, he subtly stepped closer and sniffed again. The scent hit him so hard he nearly growled, but was saved from discovery because of the noises coming out of the office.

 

Jongdae finally noticed him staring. "Um, is there something on my face?"

 

Joonmyun shook his head, and looked away. "I thought there was, but I was mistaken."

 

Suddenly conscious, Jongdae rubbed his hand over his face. There was nothing. He checked his watch. "How long are they going to fuck?"

 

Joonmyun coughed into his palm, caught off guard by the coarse language. "I don't know."

 

"I've got to go and fill out some documents. Shame, I was enjoying your company."

 

Joonmyun smiled. "I'm glad we met again, doctor."

 

And then Jongdae came close. Joonmyun nearly jumped back as his scent attacked him, but it was only a friendly nudge. Jongdae touched his arm slightly, and with a sincere voice, said, "I'm really glad you woke up. Some days I got depressed watching you sleep, knowing that I couldn't help you at all. But now you look like a healthy beast and I'm very happy. See you again, huh?"

 

With another gentle touch, Jongdae walked past him. His scent lingering everywhere. Joonmyun stared after him. Suddenly feeling alone. "See you," he said. And then he realized that his chest was aching, and his dead heart was showing its first signs of movement.  
.  
.

 

BAEKHYUN WAS TORN in two. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before, and he'd been injured so many times in so many ways that anything more brutal didn't sound possible. But this was brutal beyond imagination. It was like something was gripping him from both sides, and trying to tear him in half.

 

One was his heart. It yearned for his mate, for the only thing that mattered anymore. He was engrossed in the touches that brought him back to the present moment, a moment Baekhyun woke up to, a moment of pain. He was aware that the sword sticking out in the King's shoulder was his own. He was also aware that everyone else in the room was looking at him like he'd done something scandalous. He was aware of Kyungsoo, wrestling him back, because for some weird reason his limbs were acting against his will. Instead of welcoming the touch, he was going berserk. He wanted to rebel and strike. He wanted to _end_ something, he just wasn't sure what exactly.

 

He remembered the voice, the last thing he'd heard before his senses of mind and heart started destroying him. The woman had been clear cut in her instruction the first time. But her voice was becoming a dull echo in the confines of his brain, magnifying into one simple command. _Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill._

 

He knew it won't stop until the first order was carried out. _Order,_ it felt like it. The kind that weighs heavy and crushes on the spine the longer you ignored it. Baekhyun was being torn every which way already, he didn't know what direction was the best one.

 

The scene before him flickered and came to a sharp focus. He was facing his mate. Kyungsoo's eyes were dark pools of worry and Baekhyun blinked at the delayed response of their bond, only realizing how excruciating it was for Kyungsoo to feel so helpless. He also sensed Kyungsoo's worry for his King, and once Baekhyun started wondering about the King as well, the voice got louder, again throwing the world into darkness. How painful it was, not being able to see Kyungsoo again even though his body told him he was close, still touching him.

 

He grabbed the sword, and yanked it out, not really remembering how he'd gotten free of Kyungsoo's arms, and why he could taste Kyungsoo's skin on his tongue. He was about to do it again, when Kyungsoo attacked his mouth, desperate and yearning. All at once, everything was clear. Baekhyun was no longer lost, and he knew which direction to choose. He surrendered himself to his lover. As their mouths melded together, the demanding voice inside him faded. It was there still, like an itch on the inside of his skull, a place he could only reach after cracking his head open. It was frustrating, but at least he could see clearly, listen to other voices.

 

Kyungsoo's voice had never felt so beautiful to his ears, after the nightmare of the woman's voice. He was never going to take anything about Kyungsoo for granted again. Not like he ever had.

 

He was vaguely aware of the people around them. He knew that he was blatantly breaking so many rules, but he couldn't care anymore. He would deal with the consequences later. He nearly screamed in joy once Kyungsoo led them out of the conference room and then locked them inside an office Baekhyun faintly remembered.

 

"I'm better," he whispered against Kyungsoo's lips. "It feels better away from him."

 

"What is it saying? That woman." Kyungsoo's lips teased the side of his jaw, hands roving all over Baekhyun's body. They'd been away just for a night and already he was desperate to feel everything.

 

Baekhyun repeated the words, and Kyungsoo paused to frown. Something in his eyes seemed sharp for a moment, but then he said, his voice growing dark, "I'll make you forget it. I'll make you forget everything but me."

 

And he made good on his promise. There was a leather two-seater couch in the office, and Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun on it, removing both of their clothes just so that they were hanging off their extremities and yet managed to expose them to each other.

 

His gaze focused on Kyungsoo's bite mark. An urge to drink from his mate, an insane and vulgar urge, enveloped his whole being and he followed that call.

 

Baekhyun licked the bite mark first, shuddering along with Kyungsoo at the beautiful sensations. He was thinking he could understand the vampires' fascination with biting a bit, it was like he was trying to posses Kyungsoo with every little thing he had. This bite meant that there was no going back, once they were one, nothing could undo this binding contract. And Baekhyun was glad it was him, the one who owned Kyungsoo this way. He couldn't even stand the thought of someone else laying hands on his mate. The idea of it was repulsive.

 

Kyungsoo turned his head, making Baekhyun stop licking him. He was frowning, like he was faced with an algebra problem that he had to solve. And then: "Now you know how I feel, every time I have to remember that you've been with others before me."

 

Baekhyun stared, and then laughed. Kyungsoo had somehow deciphered what he was thinking just by feelings alone. Kyungsoo didn't appreciate his laughter at this, so Baekhyun assured, "I've never been with anyone quite like this. I never kissed them. I certainly didn't drink their blood."

 

Satisfied, Kyungsoo allowed Baekhyun to drink. He was thirsty too, Baekhyun could feel it. But he was letting Baekhyun drink first, always thinking of what was best for his mate.

  
As soon as Baekhyun bit into Kyungsoo's skin, and tasted the first drop of the blood he was slowly getting addicted to, his mind cleared up. The voice was barely there. And Kyungsoo's smiling face lifted up at him. "Welcome back, my love."

 

Baekhyun gasped in relief and pulled Kyungsoo's down to hug him. Their whole body was in contact, almost bare but he could feel the heartbeat in both their chests, fast, rapid, terrified. He held on to Kyungsoo for as long as it took to calm their hearts down.

 

Once they could speak again, Baekhyun said, "I need you, Kyungsoo. Please..."

 

He thought Kyungsoo would refuse, because of what happened the last time they went all the way. But instead Kyungsoo kissed his nose, before positioning himself between his legs. Baekhyun hurriedly spread himself open, wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo's waist.

 

Showing both his hands, hands that were now dangerously clawed, Kyungsoo clarified, "We do this without touching anything else. Or breaking any bones."

 

Baekhyun smiled slightly. Last week flashing by his mind. Kyungsoo had devised the _no-hands_ rule back then. In result he'd left critical marks and claw scratches on most of Chanyeol's walls and furniture. When Chanyeol had seen it, he'd shaken his head and said, "You know, I can't even tell which ones are yours or Kai's anymore."

 

Now Kyungsoo had his hands, and claws, clenching the leather seat of the sofa and wooden back rest. Baekhyun was vaguely aware that this was the first time he was going to destroy the office property, but he couldn't care when Kyungsoo finally started working him open with the tip of his cock.

 

Baekhyun swallowed up the need to just pull Kyungsoo close, shove him in forcefully. He knew that Kyungsoo would take his sweet time. He wouldn't even dare enter Baekhyun unless he knew he had prepared enough. Baekhyun took relaxing breaths, making sure he wasn't tense anywhere. Vaguely, he could hear conversation outside - just a murmur of voices.

 

And then Kyungsoo was going inside, both hands clenched into the leather and the wood. Baekhyun gasped, belatedly remembering that he was inside the HQ, not Chanyeol's bedroom. But the first, slow, tender thrust of Kyungsoo's hips aimed right at that knot of muscles inside him, and he was moaning. _Loudly_. His feet scrabbled, trying to catch on to something, his toes curling up against the insane explosion of pleasure and nearness. His arms wound tight around Kyungsoo shoulder.

 

Another push of Kyungsoo's hips and Baekhyun slipped up, propelled by the slick leather under him. Kyungsoo blinked, and then grabbed both Baekhyun's legs, making sure that his claws remained out of contact. He hitched one of Baekhyun's leg on his shoulder, and the other around his waist. Tilted at such position, Baekhyun was almost clinging to Kyungsoo as they started to match each other's rhythm.

 

Kyungsoo returned his hands to the leather, and then looked into Baekhyun's eyes, searching for pain, for that madness that seemed to have consumed him. When he found none of it all, his smile was beatific.

 

"Fuck me, please," Kyungsoo whispered. "I'll feel less criminal if you're an equal participant."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again, and lifted his hips up, making use of Kyungsoo's shoulders and waist. He'd done physical training in gym a lot, and this was like monkey bars, pulling up without hands. But unlike the gym, Baekhyun was shivering in delight. The mind-numbing awareness of their skins touching, together with their shared pleasure was too much for his sanity. Pretty soon he was grinding up and against Kyungsoo's powerful body, impaling himself on Kyungsoo's cock with an abandon.

 

Kyungsoo was showing remarkable self control. The veins in his arms stood out, tensed and taught. He was holding back on his fangs too, despite the obvious thirst. He was going extra mile to make it pleasurable for Baekhyun. His own needs had become secondary.

 

Baekhyun was moaning into Kyungsoo's neck, feeling their muscles tense and flex as they moved together. He could feel Kyungsoo's precum inside of him, making his tight passage slick enough for them to move fluidly together. He was no longer hearing anything beyond their breaths and moans and grunts. Beyond the protesting wood and leather as it was slowly destroyed under Kyungsoo's hands.

 

And then he was close, very close to the edge. He wanted to chase it at his own pace, but his arms and legs were about to cramp. He sent the stress signals to Kyungsoo, who at once shifted their position. Baekhyun found himself straddling his vampire, Kyungsoo leaning back on the sofa, his hands holding on to the seat now. Their eyes met, and they understood what was going to happen.

 

Baekhyun started riding Kyungsoo like that, their eyes maintaining contact. Now that his movements were no longer restricted, Baekhyun could go fast, or slow, or something in between to his heart's content. A sudden snap of his hips made Kyungsoo close his eyes, pleasure coating every inch of his face. But it wasn't enough. _Still._

 

Something else was needed, something that Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo wouldn't give up easily. So he found the splinters on the back rest just behind Kyungsoo, and pierced his finger. Kyungsoo's body tensed under him as his blood hit the air. Baekhyun smiled, slowly drawing the bleeding finger close, working his hips in a rhythm that was increasing by every thrust.

 

He held the finger between their faces, until Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes. And once Kyungsoo had his attention, Baekhyun wiped the pinprick on his jugular, right on the bite mark. Kyungsoo blinked, throat bobbing as he tried to read the situation.

 

"You are such a cruel slayer," Kyungsoo whispered finally. "Here I am, trying to get you distracted and... you're intent on making me suffer."

 

Baekhyun chuckled, accidentally ramming himself down on Kyungsoo's cock too forcefully, so that he was completely filled. His eyes fluttered, fighting against the building orgasm. "It's our job as slayers... to make vampires suffer... especially the bad ones... You're... the worst of them all... aren't you?" He punctuated each sentence with a roll of his hips, feeling Kyungsoo's hardness hit all the right places inside of him. _I'm almost there._

 

Kyungsoo didn't even blink. But a small, absolutely vulgar growl rumbled in his throat, and he finally, finally bit Baekhyun. He was an expert by now, knowing exactly how to make Baekhyun moan, moving his fangs in and out, mimicking the unsteady, mad rhythm of Baekhyun's hips.

 

Baekhyun was smiling as he came, and came. He felt Kyungsoo's cock twitch inside him, as the vampire finally came too. He held on to Kyungsoo's shoulder, riding the wave, his legs going jelly even as he bounced himself up and down. And then ... it was bliss.

 

He was sweating profusely but Kyungsoo didn't hate that. He woke up curled in Kyungsoo's arms, their clothes back on and his sweat somehow dried at some places. He had never felt more relaxed or lazy, as when in Kyungsoo's lap. His mate was running a soft finger through his damp hair, whispering something sweet in his ears. It sounded like a song from a strange, unfamiliar language. And Kyungsoo's _voice..._

 

Suddenly there was a loud, hasty knock on the door, and it yanked Baekhyun out of his lazy stupor. He blinked rapidly, taking Kyungsoo's hand as they stood up.

 

"Guys," Joonmyun said from the other side of the door. "I hate to interrupt but can you wrap it up? Someone's coming. Like. Right now."

 

He had barely finished the sentence when another set of footsteps interrupted him. A familiar, loud voice demanded, "Yo, leech. What the hell you think you're doing outside my office? I thought the King told you to babysit t-" His voice trailed off. Then: "Son of a whore! Don't tell me they're boning in _my_ office?!"

 

Baekhyun laughed, softly at first. His knees wobbled, still not working after that mind blowing orgasm. Kyungsoo's pulled him against him, and Baekhyun hid in his chest.

 

The door flew open. Siwon stood there, glaring at them. Baekhyun peered out, and saw as Siwon took in the sofa. It was badly destroyed. The stuffing was leaking from the places Kyungsoo's claws have been in, and the back rest was like a hacked up tree. To make matters worse (or funny) there were splashes of liquid all over the black leather. Baekhyun didn't know if it was the sweat from his skin, blood, or _other_ bodily fluids. By the way Siwon's face was going red, it was apparent he didn't knew either.

 

"I'm sorry about this," Kyungsoo said, sounding sincere, always a gentleman. "I can pay for the damage..."

 

"GUARDS!" Siwon roared. "Guards, get this sofa out of my office! Throw it outside! And burn it!"

 

Baekhyun started laughing harder. Kyungsoo bit his lips, like he was trying not to join in. Outside the door, Joonmyun was hiding his smile behind a hand. Siwon looked murderous.

 

"I think we should leave," Joonmyun suggested suddenly.

 

"Good idea," Kyungsoo said, swinging Baekhyun towards the door.

  
Baekhyun found his legs and ducked through the door first, avoiding Siwon. Now that the high was wearing off, he was finally starting to feel the embarrassment set in. How ridiculous it was, getting caught having sex in the office. He knew that his friends weren't ever going to let him live now.

 

Behind him, Siwon grabbed Kyungsoo's arm. With another glare, he warned, "If you ever make him stop laughing like that, leech, I'll come after you personally and dissect you with my axe. Clear?"

 

"Crystal," Kyungsoo said, but Baekhyun could hear the smile and gratitude in his voice.

 

For whatever it was worth, some of the slayers had already accepted their bond as life mates. Baekhyun knew it mattered a great deal to Kyungsoo.  
.  
.

 

OUTSIDE THE CONFERENCE room, the elite teams were filing out when Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Joonmyun got there. Along the way Kyungsoo had noticed that Joonmyun was showing elevated stress for some reason, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. He could see it clearly now. But his mind had prioritized his mate, and so his whole focus was there.

 

As soon as the room came into view, Baekhyun had started sweating again. This time Kyungsoo knew it was because he was fighting with his whole body to not seek out the King and attack him again. He needed to make sure that Taekwoon was alright. He also needed to know what had been decided at the meeting. But above all, he needed to take Baekhyun away and keep him safe. He needed to make sure Baekhyun was okay, and he needed to kiss him and make love to him again.

 

So many of his needs were now focused on his mate that he couldn't even think straight. He was torn with the desire to stay outside with Baekhyun, as well as go inside and see if Taekwoon had recovered already.

 

Joonmyun came to the rescue. "Kyungsoo, go. I'll stay here with Baekhyun. Besides, I need to talk to him about something."

 

Kyungsoo frowned, reluctant. Baekhyun managed to smile weakly. "Go. I'll be fine. I know you need to check up on him."

 

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo left, stroking Baekhyun's cheek. Around them, the elite slayers, the ones who already knew about their bond, _ooohed_ dramatically, making Baekhyun blush. Kyungsoo was certain that Baekhyun will be safe here, surrounded by his comrades. As he entered the room, he heard Joonmyun start talking to Baekhyun in a hushed voice. "Hey... can I ask you about that man..."

 

But by then he was already in front of Taekwoon. The relief he felt upon seeing the King up and walking was tremendous. He hurried forward to clap a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you okay?" _Your majesty,_ the words stuck in his throat. He knew they were more than just a King and his Sword, their relationship was that of father and son.

 

"I'll live. What about Baekhyun?"

 

"He's holding out. Barely. As long as he doesn't see you, I think he can resist the voice."

 

From behind the King, Jongin, Chanyeol and Jaehwan apppred. They seemed to be discussing something urgent. Jongin threw himself at Kyungsoo as soon as he spotted, his mouth opened in concerned, but Kyungsoo answered him before he even spoke. "He's fine. We're all fine." Jongin smiled in relief.

 

"But what have been decided?" Kyungsoo turned to the King again. "After what she'd done to Baekhyun, I think meeting that Queen is out of the-"

 

"We're meeting her," Taekwoon said softly. "That's what we've just decided."

 

Kyungsoo blinked. "No. that's not... Heechul said that Intent is her power. If she can capture Baekhyun so easily through that intent, then she cold also-"

 

Taekwoon held up a hand. "I'm aware. But you need to show some faith in me. For now, I want you to take Baekhyun to safety."

 

"Of course," Kyungsoo rallied. He was going to go in details about why Taekwoon was agreeing for a meet up. But for now he just went along with it. "I'll transfer him somewhere far. Then I'll get back here and we can plan..."

 

"No, hyung." Jongin's voice was sharp but determined. "You aren't."

 

Taekwoon sighed. "Kyungsoo, you need to stay with Baekhyun. Let us handle this one."

 

Kyungsoo was silent. In all his un-life, for over 812 years, he'd never let Taekwoon handle anything alone. Except for those few years he was away from the King, or when his own grief after the Byun Massacre had kept him out of contact. This didn't make any sense. Taekwoon had never told him to _not_ do anything before. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"I can't ask you to choose me when you need to take care of your mate. Trust me, I understand it now, as you know. At the same time, you aren't willing to break the intent out upon him, which means that he is going to keep attacking me until i'm dead. So, you should sit this one out."

 

"I can't do that. You don't... you haven't been in the field like that for years now..."

 

Taekwoon came forward and hugged him. "I've asked you to do things for me for a long time now. But for once, let me fight my own battle. Please, I'm telling you to be safe. And trust me to kill that Queen and end Baekhyun's misery as well."

 

Kyungsoo hugged him back. He didn't know why, but it felt like Taekwoon was saying _Goodbye_. And it hurt him. A lot. Behind him, Jongin also joined into the hug. And Kyungsoo let to happen. It wasn't that he didn't trust the King, or thought that he was powerless. It was just that, he felt like this was the last time they'd be together like this. Now that the time had finally come, he couldn't handle the pain of losing them.

 

"Stop it," Taekwoon whispered. "You're making me lose confidence."

 

"We'll meet again," Jongin said, his voice was unsteady. But he didn't sound like he was uncertain of the fact.

 

Kyungsoo backed out of the hug. He could feel something prickling in his eyes. He turned his back on his family (his mind had unconsciously added Chanyeol and Jaehwan to that category too) and said, "Don't die. Or I'll never forgive any of you."

 

Outside, Joonmyun and Baekhyun were still discussing about whatever. But when Kyungsoo came face to face with his mate, he realized that Taekwoon was right. It was about time he fought his own battle. Just then, he only wanted what was best for his mate.

 

"Hey," Baekhyun said, brightening up despite his unease. "Where to now?"

 

Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around him. This was what mattered now. He smiled at his mate. "Home."


	29. The Reign of Darkness Begins

CHANYEOL HAD A hard time coming out alone, especially now that Kyungsoo wasn't with him. It's not like he was attached to the vampire but he couldn't deny that sense of security he felt with someone so powerful beside him.

 

It's been a week since Baekhyun tried to kill the King, and they've been trying to figure out how someone like Baekhyun could have been put under an intent so easily. He wasn't the best slayer of their Guild for nothing. He wasn't a part of any team because he worked alone and in close quarters to the vampires. He also used his extremely tempting blood as bait on many occasions. And through it all, he did his level best to evade all types of intents. The only time he needed to retreat or call for help was a few times that he got bitten and was affected by the tiny amount of zehr which got inside of him.

 

The Guild had been a mess these few days. Dispatching regular slayers on mission, and trying to keep the elite slayers updated about everything was taking a toll on everyone. Jaehwan had assigned numerous other missions in order to prepare for the worst when the meeting took place.

 

Chanyeol was here now, because he was going to give the message to Heechul. The vampire wasn't here yet, as Chanyeol had come earlier. But now that the time for the meet up was approaching he wished he had asked someone to come with him.

 

Exactly on the time, Heechul walked out of the shadows. Chanyeol hadn't even heard him. As the representative, he had to be courteous so he made a small bow and said, "Evening. I came with the answer."

 

Heechul looked around. He didn't return Chanyeol's greeting. "Kyungsoo didn't come with you?"

 

"He is with the King," Chanyeol said, keeping his voice neutral. "You understand that he's anxious about keeping him safe now that your Queen has decided to come out of the shadows."

 

Heechul sighed. "As it always is, throughout our history. The older ruler gets defensive when a new person puts a claim on the throne. I wish I wasn't with the Queen, but I already told you the reason. So... what's the answer?"

 

"We agree to meet her, but we have conditions that must be fulfilled, otherwise consider this conversation over."

 

Heechul blinked at him. "I was told to bring back positive news, I don't know if she'll agree to your conditions."

 

"Ask her then," Chanyeol retorted. "I'm sure you have her number."

 

Heechul considered this. "Fine, let me hear it."

 

"First, the meet up will take place two days from now right after sunrise in the Guild Headquarters. Second, your Queen will bring no more than ten people as part of her envoy, our side will also keep the same number of attendees. Third, you will not be allowed to use any of your supernatural powers before, after or during the meeting. Any of your team found guilty will be executed with extreme prejudice. The slayers present will not provoke or attack, they will also be armed in case your side possess any threats to our King and President. If these conditions are met with, then we can go ahead and do it."

 

Heechul was very still throughout this. He didn't even blink, keeping his eyes straight on Chanyeol's face, like he was trying to read something there. After a moment, he slowly took out his phone and dialed a number.

 

"My Queen," he greeted, his voice quiet and dripping with faux respect. He softly told her everything that Chanyeol had said, yet Chanyeol couldn't help but notice that he changed his words from _no more than ten people_ to _no more than ten vampires._

 

The Queen had a lot to say it seemed, because Heechul listened to her with his eyes falling close, like he was trying very hard not to be disrespectful. At last he said, "As you wish, my liege."

 

Finally he looked at Chanyeol. "Why did you say _people?_ Most slayers wouldn't even think of letting such an opportunity slip to call us something derogatory."

 

Chanyeol hadn't expected such a question, and now he was slightly concerned. He didn't want to give off any hint of his true connection to the vampires. "I'm not most slayers and I believe we are having a negotiation. I don't want to be rude and I expect you wouldn't want to be rude either."

 

Chanyeol was sure that his excuse had worked. For a second only. Because in the next second, Heechul moved, stopping just inches away from him. He had barely enough time to catch the hilt of his dagger, but he couldn't draw it or defend himself.

 

"I know what you are," Heechul said, his voice was detached, almost miserable. "I can smell _it_ on you. I know because I have experienced it too."

 

Chanyeol took a step back. Heechul let him. There wasn't any need to lie. They both knew _what_ they were talking about. Heechul could smell Jongin in Chanyeol's blood, in his entire being.

 

"Are you going to tell her?" Chanyeol hated his voice, hated himself because he was ready to beg. He wanted to ask if Heechul had also smelt the bond on Kyungsoo the last time. But he couldn't.

 

Heechul looked away. "I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemies, slayer. So no, I won't tell her voluntarily. But then again, I would do anything for my mate. If she forced me to reveal something like this..."

 

Chanyeol nodded. "Then you also understand that there's no one I won't kill if it's to save him and my family."

 

 _Family._ In another world, he would have only thought about his biological family, but in this moment, he was thinking of them _all._ The slayers, the vampires and everyone else that they had yet to save from the Queen's madness.

 

"It really is curious," Heechul said at last, walking away. "To think something so miraculous could happen. I suppose there's hope still."

 

Chanyeol stopped him by saying, "Did you think about the Assassin's offer? He could save her, you know."

 

Heechul didn't turn around and said, "I thought about it. But as tempting the offer is, I can't bring her to Kyungsoo at all. I need to be able to see her, touch her but- The last time I was allowed to hold her was 56 days ago."

 

Chanyeol's heart constricted. _56 days._ He wouldn't even survive that long away from Jongin. And if that was the case, how could Heechul look so healthy?

 

As if he had heard the unspoken question, Heechul said, "I get a cup of her blood every week. My mate's blood in a cup, can you imagine? I also drain myself for her, in the same cup after I have drunk. That's how she keeps us alive."

 

Chanyeol moved as if to hug the other vampire, and he wasn't surprised to find his eyes wet. _That cruel bitch. How could she?_

"Don't cry," Heechul threw over his shoulder, now walking away. "I'm sure you could defeat her. You have to. As for the meeting, tell your King that we accept all of his terms."

.

.

 

**_One Week Earlier_ **

 

BAEKHYUN FELL ASLEEP on the way. They left the Guild and went straight to Baekhyun's apartment for packing up the things Baekhyun needed. He didn't know where Kyungsoo was taking him, but he appeared excited about leaving the temptation of killing Taekwoon far behind. Kyungsoo could see it, his eagerness, and his own self becoming prominent now that he was far away from the target.

 

On the way, Baekhyun had said once, "Can't you put intent on me and force me to forget?"

 

Kyungsoo wished he could safely do that to him. "No, I promised I won't ever do that to you."

 

They didn't speak about that again.

 

In the apartment, as Baekhyun packed some of the things, Kyungsoo went to the wall to clearly look at the picture taped there. Upon closer inspection, he saw burned edges. With a pang he realized that Baekhyun must have salvaged this from the ruins of his home.

 

His eyes scanned the picture and at once he recognized his mate. He was perhaps three years old, his few front teeth were the only ones there, dazzling in his smile. He clung to his father, and Kyungsoo wasn't able to recognize the smiling man. _What happened to make him so cruel?_ He found the lady who was Baekhyun's mother clutching the arm of the man, and standing below was their older son, Baekhyun's big brother. His eyes moved forward, recognizing people he saw that night, killed them. Some faces which had been vivid were still sketched on his journal.

 

His eyes continuously fell on Baekhyun. Baby faced, pure and happy. _And I took his family from him._ The guilt was so strong he wanted to scream. But Chanyeol's warning, his words... He couldn't help but think that they were correct. What was the point of telling him the truth? Why would he put Baekhyun through that sorrow?

 

He was so absorbed by his own grief that he almost jumped when Baekhyun came up behind him, winding his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. His chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder as they both stared at the picture. "It's funny," Baekhyun said at last, "Father looks so loving and happy but sometimes in my nightmares I see him beating me and my Mom. It's so clear that I have a hard time convincing myself that he loved me. That he was so happy for me. He loved me even when I got sick easily, and when I couldn't do karate. He loved me even if I was worst at Maths. That we were a perfect family of brave slayers."

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, forcing away the tears. _It's not real. I'm the one who put those words in your head._ But he couldn't hold back anymore. "Baekhyun there's something I have to say..."

 

He turned and was silenced by Baekhyun's lips on his. He gave in to the soft kiss, and tried to remember _what_ he was about to say. Baekhyun pulled away with a small smile. "I know what you are going to say."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

 

"You were going to say... that I'm the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" He pointed to the picture, eyes shining with mischief.

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, holding back the laughter that he was sure was about to burst.

 

Baekhyun poked more, "That you wish you could squeeze my plumpy cheeks when I was a cutie pie?"

 

This time Kyungsoo laughed and grabbed Baekhyun's cheeks. "You still have the cutest cheeks, you cutie pie." He stepped closer. "And the things that I want to do to you... aren't cute at all."

 

Baekhyun's eyes darkened, and his arousal was in the air. Sharp, igniting. Kyungsoo shook his head. "But not now, not here. We need to leave, okay?"

 

Baekhyun pouted, but listened. "Where are we going?"

 

"Home."

 

He didn't give away any other information. Baekhyun was eager, and decided to wait after pestering him for answers for a while.

 

And now they were almost there.

 

Kyungsoo didn't know exactly what he was hoping to achieve. He didn't keep contact with his so called _"family"_ and he only ever went there to see how well things were going. He might have died for them a long time ago, but his father and brother had managed to keep producing more of Do clan children, all bred and trained to be slayers. If there were any slayers who edged to the extreme level, it was the Do clan. Hardly any Guild hired them anymore. They were a clan that had fallen from grace.

 

And Kyungsoo was an unfortunate ancestor of them all.

 

Now he was bringing his mate amidst them. He knew exactly how well that was going to go. He dreaded it. But at the same time, keeping Baekhyun among the clan of fallen, scorned slayers was possibly the safest place on earth.

 

He drove to the front gate and waited for the guards to open. Ilsandong-gu was a fast developing province but this area, this 10 or so mile property was closed off from the rest of the city. Most of it was to protect the Do clan family lands. There were all sorts of rumors about this place, that it was a secret military base, or an experimental center for super soldiers etc. Kyungsoo didn't mind the rumors, because they kept the normal people away. Although, over time he knew that his - _family?_ Could that word apply? - had learned how to deal with it.

 

He didn't have to wait long. The iron gate swung open to the inside, revealing a slightly wizened man. The man shuffled closer to look through the tinted windows of the car. Kyungsoo lowered the glass just so, and once the man had seen who he was, he dipped into a bow, as much as his already bent back would allow.

 

The man signaled them inside. And again, Kyungsoo was plunged into his past, into the intrigue and memories of his time in this place. Everything in this place, every corner, tree and flower was familiar. As he drove down the narrow lane, he observed that perhaps the trees had grown older, and new birch and oaks were cackling in the wind. To the left were the family hanoks that belonged to the generations of many Do members, and to the right were training fields. Even if no Guild would hire them anymore, he could still see some children taking classes there, a few elders instructing them. _Baekhyun would be a good trainer to them,_ Kyungsoo found himself thinking.

 

He drove further in, to the center of the area. At the hub of this network of hanok houses was the hanok of the main family members, the ones who had only married amongst the Do family to keep their bloodline pure. Kyungsoo didn't want to relive the memories, the pain. But as soon as he brought the car around the central courtyard, where an ancient cherry blossom tree loomed, he was trembling. He could still feel those stones against his shattered body, those insults and the life leaking out of him.

 

_Don't look at it. Don't look at it._

 

He had to try really hard to keep himself from looking. Instead he got out of the car, went around to the passenger door and scooped Baekhyun into his arms. As he took the steps in the house, he was greeted with silent bows from what was left of his family.

 

He allowed himself to relax. "Eomeoni, I'm home."

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP at the sound of soft breeze fluttering through the curtain. He was aware that he wasn't in his bed, but he was sleeping on the floor. The ceiling above reminded him of old homes, crisscrossed with wooden beams. The light was actually a soft chandelier above him, giving a dim glow like sunset.

 

He sat up, rubbing his head. Distantly, he could hear the voice still whispering. _Kill..._ But it was faint. Without the strength. As he looked around, he wondered if he was in the house of some royalty. Everything was like a page from the past, classic and smudged, like it had been in use for centuries.

 

His clothes were off, and he could smell lavender oil on his skin. Someone had bathed him and then soothed his body with a massage it seemed. He felt fresher than he had in ages. A faint throbbing in his chest told him that his mate was somewhere around here, under this roof.

 

He slipped out of the bedding, and found himself staring at the round mirror in front of him. He blinked at his reflection. Something about him, about his naked body seemed different. He stepped closer. It took him a moment to recognize the difference. His scars had faded. Noticeably faint. In fact, the small scrapes were no longer visible at all. Instead he could see the smooth skin. He peered at his face. Somehow he didn't seem to have many pores, and the shape of his mouth was weirdly prominent. He knew his jaw wasn't supposed to look so perfect, and neither did his nose which he had broken several times. And his cheeks, plumpy still, had very sharp lines, making his face almost alien. _Vampirish._

 

 _This is what the blood of a Blackblood can do._ The realization was impossible to ignore, and yet he was certain that the outward changes weren't the only ones. He had changed his mind about all vampires being evil already, but he wasn't sure what else was different about his body; his human strength. The regular diet of Kyungsoo's blood was making him see clearly and hear perfectly, but he should've expected more complicated changes as well.

 

He ran a hand through his hair.  His ashen hair looked very ugly compared to the roots that were sowing. Since he was experiencing so many changes already, he decided he would go all out.

 

He found the old style garments, undershirt and navy blouse on top, lying next to his bedding with a note that said: _Wear this Baekhyun-nim, and join us in the family room._ He gaped at the show of respect and the flawless quality of the clothes. Looking around the cabinets, he found many cosmetics products made with natural ingredients. Amongst them, he also found the hair color. Smiling, he got to work.

 

An hour later, he was dressed and ready. Checking himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but think: _Now I look like someone worthy enough to be his mate._

He got outside the room and found himself in an actual, ancient hanok that seemed to have been preserved. It wasn't renovated like Raynon's hanok had been, but the old touches had been kept dearly and just a few new improvements were made, like the paint and the polish of the wood. The corridor led to several doors on one side, and was opened into a courtyard on the other. Looming above the yard was a massive, ancient cherry blossom tree. It wasn't blooming yet, and the dark branches seemed ominous. It's dark wood was creaking with the wind, like it was about to collapse any moment. _It must be hundreds of years old._

He looked away from the tree, somehow feeling strangely fearful. Instead, he noticed a light on in the third rice paper door. He headed towards it and could hear a murmur of voices inside.

 

Softly, he knocked on the wooden panels. Inside, there was sudden silence. And then, an old women's voice, "Come in."

 

Baekhyun slid the door open and stepped in. It was a fairly large room with a section raised above the floor. There were carpets and cushions and upon them sat about six people. Two old, two mid aged and one young. The sixth was Kyungsoo, sitting on a cushion at the head of the gathering. Baekhyun knew he was openly staring because Kyungsoo was wearing an old fashion yukata, entirely in black, but with a hint of blood red embroidery at the hem. He sat straight and looked almost regal.

 

Though his eyes seemed to drinking Baekhyun in the same hungry way as Baekhyun was looking at him. He reminded himself that there were people around, that they should show restraint. But when his steps carried him to his vampire mate's side, he didn't stop them. Sitting beside Kyungsoo, he finally looked at the people gathered and said his greetings with a small bow.

 

The old man smiled first, his teeth had long fallen off. The old woman raised a hand and waved it side to side, like she was saying bye bye to a cute baby. The mid aged couple bowed themselves low, respectfully and after a start, the young man followed suit.

 

"Baekhyun, this is my family. Ah... that is, the lineage from my brother and father." He then introduced them by names, the old couple were simply introduced as Eomeoni and Abuji, the mid aged couple were Do Shin and Do Ara. The young man, who looked like he had just turned eighteen, was Do Sejong.

 

"I can't believe that you have finally found a suitable mate, master," said Do Ara, her eyes shining as they rested on Baekhyun. "The Great Ancestors would be so proud of you."

 

Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes. He pointed to the left side of the room, where Baekhyun noticed a collection of old portraits. "My family is on the top left, that's the Great Ancestors they mentioned."

 

Baekhyun found the portraits and almost gasped. Kyungsoo looked so _young._ It was impossible to imagine that someone like him could ever have been anything like the small child with a wooden sword as depicted in the portrait. He also recognized Kyungsoo's parents by their resemblance to him, as well as his big brother.

 

While he was watching the portraits of the line of successors, Kyungsoo started talking to the family. "We don't know how long we'll stay, but I want our stay to go unnoticed by the branch families as well. It's crucial that Baekhyun is hidden for the time being until the intent fades away."

 

Baekhyun snatched his attention back to the conversation.  "I don't think it's any problem if I'm not hidden. I mean, if they really are your family then they must all be slayers. Like me. There's nothing to fear right?"

 

At this all the family members looked down, ashamed. Kyungsoo also looked a bit embarrassed. "They are slayers, but they haven't killed a vampire in over eighty years. Perhaps more."

 

“Why?" Baekhyun asked, clearly shocked.

 

"Because we are the disgraced clan," said Abuji, his voice miserable. "When Master Kyungsoo's father made a deal with the King, he tried to keep his word. But after his death, Seongsoo-nim couldn't control the slayers of his clan and with years, we fell from our purpose. Hate slaughter and provoked attacks on innocent vampire children was the most normal thing for our soldiers. The King had had enough, and thus he banished us to live within these walls and never raise a blade against anyone again."

 

"Although," said Do Shin with a small smile, "It's getting better now that Kyungsoo-nim is trying to support and educate the slayers of the clan."

 

"And that brings us to the news we were about to tell you, before Baekhyun-nim joined us," said Do Ara, her voice bubbling with happiness. She retrieved something form the folds of her gown. It was an official looking letter. "The Gyeonggi-do Guild sent this a few weeks ago. It seems that the King has taken mercy on us."

 

Kyungsoo took the letter and Baekhyun could see it too. It had the official seal of the King and approval for Do Sejong as a new member of the Guild. Baekhyun looked up and the boy looked so proud, so puffed up with excitement that Baekhyun felt himself suddenly protective over the boy.

 

"That's a wonderful news, indeed," Kyungsoo said, trying to sound stern but Baekhyun could hear the pride in his voice. "But don't break the rules, or I will personally assign myself to execute you. Understood?"

 

Even through his excitement, the boy went white with fear and said, "Understood, Master." And then he looked at Baekhyun expectantly.

 

Kyungsoo and the rest of them too. It dawned on Baekhyun that he should also give some wise advise. So he decided to impart what he himself had learn. "Do Sejong, always think with your head. Before you kill anyone, be certain that he or she deserved it or not. And if you absolutely have to ignore the orders, be prepared to face the consequences, and always know why you made that choice at all."

 

The boy looked nearly teary eyed. He nodded fast. "I will. I promise!"

 

The parents of the boy gave him soft smiles, and Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to show some affection too. The pride of this entire clan rested on this boys shoulders, and he seemed so earnest to help. Baekhyun found himself wishing for his success.

 

"Now that we have settled this," said Eomeoni, speaking for the first time. "Won't you tell us about what's been going on outside, Kyungsoo-nim? Has the world gotten any better or are there still petty quarrels?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "I told you, don't address me so respectfully Eomeoni. As for the world, well, thing are getting a bit serious now that there's a challenger against King Taekwoon."

 

"A challenger?" said the old woman, her voice high. "Surely, there's nobody strong enough for that, except maybe you."

 

"Apparently there is one now," Kyungsoo admitted. "But whatever happens, Taekwoon is stronger." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Baekhyun reached out to take his hand in silent support.

 

"Meanwhile," said Kyungsoo after a pause. "We will stay here and enjoy your hospitality. I don't want anything extravagant, just don't intrude unless it's extremely important."

 

At this the family members bowed low and left one by one. Eomeoni was the last one to leave, and she stopped to say, "Baekhyun-nim, now that you are with him, this old woman can die happily. Just... don't ever leave him. Or I will take you in the grave with me."

 

Baekhyun nearly saluted at the authority in her voice. Once they were alone, Kyungsoo allowed himself a small chuckle. "That went well. I was expecting them to bathe you in scents and oils."

 

Baekhyun made a face. "They already did, I think."

 

Kyungsoo looked aghast. "Even though I told Eomeoni that you needed to rest! Why am I even surprised?"

 

Baekhyun slid closer, turning Kyungsoo's face to himself."So, you have a family. No a whole clan under you and you didn't think about mentioning it?"

 

Kyungsoo looked a bit dejected. "Because I didn't always had them. It wasn't until recently, and by that I mean less than a century, that I was allowed or even welcomed within the property. Eomeoni was still a fetus in her mother's womb when I was finally welcomed back as their respected ancestor. The reason I didn't say anything, was simply that even I have a hard time reminding myself that there are people related to me, however distantly. I have lived without them for so long that I-"

 

Baekhyun leaned forward to kiss Kyungsoo. "I just meant that I'm glad. All this time I kept thinking about how your only family was the adoptive one, like mine, but turns out you have some relatives after all. I'm glad."

 

Kyungsoo kissed him back, running his hand through Baekhyun's still-damp hair. "How is possible for you to take my breath away, even though I know every inch of already."

 

Baekhyun blushed. It was things like these, small and insignificant, that made him thankful. Of all the people he'd spent his intimate moments with, he was thankful that he could commit himself to someone like Kyungsoo. Someone who would love him no matter what.

 

Trying to ease the tightness in his chest, he joked, "You love my new hair, admit it."

 

"No," Kyungsoo said bluntly. "I love all of you. Old, new and the yet to come."

 

Baekhyun fell into his mate's arms and hoped that these rice paper doors wouldn't let his moans out. Fat chance, because Kyungsoo didn't even try to hold back.

.

.

 

BLACK HAIR AND beautiful honey skin, the minute Baekhyun stepped in the family room looking like that, was the minute Kyungsoo knew he was going to tell him the truth. He looks so much like his young self, like his mother. Kyungsoo wasn't going to let Baekhyun think that he was faultless. As mates, keeping secrets wasn't going to cut it. Not anymore that he knew it was impossible to give Baekhyun up now.

 

But he had to show restraint. His family had expectations from him, and in turn, from Baekhyun. He had very seriously changed the topic of wedding before Baekhyun came. Because it was a pain to get them to understand that they were already bound together in a relationship much, much intimate than a wedding. But Emeoni was persistent.

 

"So what? You haven't gotten married in the human fashion, and I think our dearest Great, Great, Great extremely Geart Grand son-in-law deserves it."

 

It was something that got him thinking about things. _What if Baekhyun really wanted a proper wedding?_ Since they didn't have a proper mating ceremony, with actual witnesses, it was possible that Baekhyun might want a more public declaration of their relationship. _I'll ask him._

 

But then Baekhyun was there and he was grateful that his direct descendants didn't broach the subject again. It was also hard to concentrate on anything else with Baekhyun sitting close to him, looking like an angel and smelling like heaven itself. If heaven smelled like lavender.

 

But now he was in his arms, and Kyungsoo wanted to do everything that he hadn't yet. He tasted Baekhyun's body in a way only he could, and reveled at the gasps his lover made. He was sure of himself that this time he would behave, his hands wouldn't break anything. Touching him with his fingers and palms, it felt forbidden.

 

As he put his fingers in Baekhyun's innermost part, he looked up at the portrait of his family. Suddenly he was laughing.

 

"What's the matter?" Baekhyun gasped, trying to make sense of things even as Kyungsoo rubbed his prostrate in slow, soft circles.

 

"Emeoni was right," he told Baekhyun. "My parents would be proud that I brought home an honorable slayer."

 

Baekhyun laughed along. "They obviously do. I'm awesome."

 

Kyungsoo leaned down to capture Baekhyun's lips. "You are."

 

A few hours later they were still there, lying side by side, completely spent and satisfied. His belly felt bloated with the blood he'd taken from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was still drunk with the sensory overload because of Kyungsoo's blood.

 

"Have you noticed something different about me?" Baekhyun asked after a while, he sounded hoarse and sleepy.

 

"Apart from your hair?" Kyungsoo murmured into the inky locks. "I have."

 

"It's because of your blood, isn't it? The more I drink it, the more different I become."

 

Kyungsoo pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Do you hate these changes?"

 

"I don't know. I mean I find them easy because they aren't exactly hurting me, but at the same time I feel like freaking out. The incoming information is too much, too clear. How did you get used it?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "I had difficulty with it when I was a Goldblood. Taekwoon made me do several exercises. He used to make me sit in a garden and order me to focus on the movements of just a single creature per day, the spiders, the ants, the squirrels. Until I couldn't notice anything but them. Until I learned to distinguish their movements by hearing alone."

 

Baekhyun _hmmed._ "So you focused your senses. Maybe I should try it too. Your property seems to have a lot of gardens too."

 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything. He still couldn't believe that they were here, alone, without any worries about any war or injuries. It felt like a dream. A corner of his mind was anxious about his other family. He also felt the corner inside of Baekhyun who worried for his family. But they both knew that going back wouldn't help anyone. Not when Baekhyun was still under intent of the Queen.

 

 _This is the perfect time,_ Kyungsoo reminded himself. _Tell him now and then beg for mercy or death. Whichever came first._

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo sighed, hoping that he was asleep again.

 

"Yes, my Kyungsoo?"

 

"I want to try to break her intent on you."

 

Baekhyun shifted, looking at him seriously. "Are you sure you can do it?"

 

Kyungsoo wasn't. But he tried not to panic. "I think so."

 

"Kyungsoo, I trust you completely. But I'm not going to do this if it somehow managed to make you suffer again."

 

Kyungsoo didn't even hesitate. "I won't suffer."

 

"Then do it."

 

"We'll go slow. If I try to break it all at once, you'll end up asleep like Joonmyun, for who knows how long, or you might not even wake on my command."

 

"But?" Baekhyun prompted.

 

"But I might also retrieve the memories you have lost a long time ago." _The ones I made you forget._

Baekhyun frowned, then his eyes went wide. "From the night of the massacre?"

 

"Do you even want that? Is revenge still your obsession?"

 

Baekhyun shuffled closer until they were completely joined. "Not really. I keep wondering if my family got themselves into something strange, or dangerous. I keep wondering if they had enemies, people that they tormented. Maybe they were innocent. Maybe they weren't. I feel like there are some answers I really don't want. But I also want to know them, only to find out why? Once I know the truth, maybe I'll be able to rationalize whether or not to get revenge."

 

After a pause, he added. "Or I might get pissed off and burn everybody in my path. I honestly can't tell you anything yet."

 

Kyungsoo didn't expect anything less of the man he loved. _If I deserve his wrath, then so be it._ He looked into his mate's eyes, ready to erase the intent of all kinds.

 

The door behind them slid open, and Emeoni shuffled in. "Oh, I'm sorry. My dears, I think it's about time you made some dinner."

 

Baekhyun turned himself into a ball, and Kyungsoo tried to cover him up using both their clothes. He was angry, but he also couldn't stop smiling. "Emeoni, I told you we didn't want intrusion."

 

Emeoni looked offended. " Unless it was extremely important, yes I know. I am trying to feed my precious Baekhyun-nim. Stop meddling you crude old prune."

 

Baekhyun chuckled. Kyungsoo didn't even care. He'd been called a lot worse than _crude old prune,_ and Emeoni happened to have a ton more names reserved just for him.

 

Baekhyun wrapped himself in his clothes and leaned to kiss Kyungsoo's cheeks. "We'll continue this in our room. If we have a room that is."

 

Kyungsoo just smiled. "Let's go, I'll cook for you and Emeoni." _Later, we have time later._

.

.

 

_The Meet Up_

 

FOR THE FIRST time in a long time, the entire Guild Headquarters looked empty. The offices and labs and important things were locked down, and the slayers got an unexpected holiday. Some of the slayers already suspected that something important was going to happen. The rumors about the showdown between the King, and the new Queen was also spreading fast.

 

The King and his envoy hadn't left the HQ in an entire week. They seemed to be living in  the conference room, or the President's office, or Doctor Jongdae's lab. As per instructions, none of the slayers bothered if they passed by the vampires in hallways or in the lab. But that still didn't make any sense why all of them seemed to be getting a day off, but not a few elites.

 

Taekwoon had showered a while ago. More to wash away Jaehwan's scent than anything. Sunrise had come and gone, but now they had to wait. They didn't expect the Queen to be punctual, but they were willing to see how things will play out.

 

After half an hour, Chanyeol reported that three cars had just entered the HQ parking lot. Taekwoon sat on the head of the conference table next to Jaehwan. On Jaehwan's side, five slayers sat and five stood behind the seats. Same was the case with the vampires. The elite slayers included Chanyeol, Minseok, Yuna, Kangin, Siwon, Yeesung, Taemin, Minho and Doctor Jongdae. Taekwoon's vampires included Jongin, Irene, Joonmyun, Crystal, Amber, Jongsuk, Woobin, Taehyung, Jin and Sungjae. All in presence were still as statutes as one of the guard at the main door led the Queen's envoy to them.

 

Taekwoon was curious to finally meet the clan heads who had betrayed him. He was finally going to find out if they went against him willingly or if they'd been under pressure like Heechul.

 

The door opened, and Taekwoon stood up in welcome. Everyone else followed suit.

 

Heechul entered first. His eyes met Taekwoon's and the King saw the immense pain and sorrow there. After him came in Sungcheol, one of the nobles who had been his friend. Jinki, Sunggyu, Taeyeon, Ji Yong, Jaebum, Victoria, Daniel and lastly Hani. But she wasn't alone. She was followed by a woman with small stature and big, brown eyes.

 

It was a woman who Taekwoon knew well enough. He frowned slightly. Because there's no way a young Blueblood like her could dare to claim the throne.

 

"Lisa?" he asked, still not believing his eyes.

 

The woman entered the room with a dark smile. "It's _Queen_ Lisa, highness. Your future mate."

 


	30. The History Repeats and Rewrites Itself

  
 

**_Phuket, 1636_ **

 

IT WAS WONSHIK'S 500th Deathday celebration and nothing was going as planned. Taekwoon had to arrange everything on his own, even the seating arrangements, and Kyungsoo was still not there with the guest of honor that he went to receive from the cruise. It also didn't help that the birthday boy was being excessively useless.

 

Currently Wonshik was busy checking out his new Black power. And the fact that he couldn't find any noticeable changes was pissing  him off. He'd conjured up at least thirteen ancient relics but he still couldn't find the one he craved the most, the Holy Grail. Wonshik's ability to create metal and other elements from thin air was incredible, but he seemed to have evolved into a transporter too, recreating things that might have existed in the world before.

 

"Wonshik, for crying out loud, if you don't clean up this mess this instant..." Taekwoon screamed, and the front door opened. "Too late. They are here."

 

Of all the Thai clans that Taekwoon counted as his friends, this family was the most important one. They had the ability and reason to aid Taekwoon in many matters, though he still couldn't figure out how, and this birthday party was also a cover for making good partnership with them.

 

Kyungsoo came into the room just as Taekwoon disintegrated the last of Wonshik's creations. He was leading a family of seven noble vampires towards them.

 

Taekwoon's face split into a large smile. He walked out to meet them and embraced his friend firmly. "Lord Chaisai, it's been long."

 

Lord Chaisai was old. Perhaps as old as Taekwoon himself. But even with his Black status, he'd never shown any interest in expanding his clan or even trying to dethrone Taekwoon. Instead, the two formed a fast friendship instead. Once he mated to Lady Somron, his life became even more devoted to his own household than the politics. Taekwoon was slightly nervous about even trying to ask for Chaisai's help. But he was in need and he could only turn to his friends.

 

The Lord and Lady had come with their children, two boys and three girls. The children seemed to have the same energy and power surrounding them as their parents, but not the youngest one of them all. She was _different._ Her aura seemed almost as if it was dormant.

 

Once the party was underway and Wonshik had celebrated (and created) to his heart's content and most of the guests had departed, Taekwoon and Chaisai went to a secluded study to discuss the matters.

 

"I'm sorry for asking," Taekwoon said, after he'd explained his situation. "But the only way we can establish a secure base for slayers here is if I have your support. The other lords will not be so against it if only you approve of it."

 

"It wouldn't change anything," Chaisai said sadly. "The vampire circles here are against the establishment of slayers. You know that they are used to treating this land as their personal hunting grounds, they won't let themselves be regulated like the other countries where you have introduced order. Even if I say anything, they will go against you."

 

Taekwoon swallowed his wine. It was bitter, like his feelings. "Perhaps you could do more than talk."

 

That gave Chaisai a pause. "You mean that I persuade them? That's the first time you've asked me for something so... what was it you said before... ah, disgusting."

 

Taekwoon looked down, embarrassed. "I was naive back then. I shouldn't have said that, knowing that we have no control over what sort of power we'll get as vampires. I'm only asking for a nudge, a small contribution, and then they might at least consider it. If not, then I'll admit defeat and leave this land to the vampires and their lawlessness."

 

Chaisai seemed to be thinking about it. "True, the powers are very hard to predict. I still find myself repulsed by what I'm capable of..."

 

"Is that why you have no aspirations for the throne?" Taekwoon asked softly as he'd also faced similar troubles with his own power. He'd always been curious about Chaisai, but he couldn't bring himself ask this before now.

 

"Yes," Chaisai sighed. "I was able to become something better once I found my Somron. But some days, I just feel like I have cursed my bloodline by being... by _existing."_

 

Taekwoon nodded. He'd noticed the children and their power signatures. They seemed similar to Chaisai's. Except... "But your youngest seems to be free of the curse. In fact, I barely sensed anything off her..."

 

At that, Chaisai's face split into a grin. "My lovely Lalisa. She was spared I suppose. I know that she will bloom and come into the power, but all signs point to the different direction than ours. I feel so relieved."

 

Taekwoon chuckled. "I can't relate to it. Since I only have the children that I turned instead of birthed, I get to watch them become different people, different powers. It is almost... beautiful."

 

They chatted more, and then it was time to leave. When they came out of the study, they found Chaisai's wife and children sitting with Kyungsoo playing chess. Except, Lisa, the youngest, wasn't anywhere in sight.

 

"She's with Wonshik," Somran said, smiling a little. "It appears that he was discussing the best way to create the Holy Grail with her help."

 

Chaisai called his daughter, and she appeared from the back verandah with Wonshik. She seemed to be smiling at something. But Wonshik's face was somber.

 

They saw their guests to the front door and finally were alone. Wonshik sat down with a sigh. "Here I am, a grown vampire who can create anything from any element, and I'm worried that my powers haven't improved. I'm so pathetic sometimes."

 

"Wonshik, whatever is troubling you, it can wait until after the sunrise. I'm going to bed."

 

"Taekwoon..." Wonshik called. "Has there ever been a vampire without any power? Like that little flower I was talking to?"

 

Taekwoon frowned. He was too tired to actually think about it. "I think so. There must have been. Why are you asking?"

 

Wonshik blinked rapidly, like he was coming out of his deep thoughts. "Ah... no reason. Just curious. Go to bed. Goodnight."

 

Taekwoon hesitated. It was unusual for his self-centered friend to worry about anyone else. Even more so to be worried about someone else on his big day. Something about the situation made Taekwoon feel uneasy. But he knew Wonshik, and Wonshik would go back to being himself after a while. So he went to bed and didn't think about anything other than Chaisai trying to "persuade" the five noble families that ruled the country.

.

.

 

_**The Meet Up** _

 

CHANYEOL KEPT HIS eyes on the Queen and Taekwoon. He knew the minute she walked in, that the King had remembered something or figured something out. But he didn't know how he could ask the King outright. He was also a little annoyed that the rest of the slayers were on the leave, because he was itching to text on of his team members in observation department to ask what they knew about this Lisa character. _If I'd known that we were looking at a Blueblood..._ But it was too late for regrets.

 

The Queen sat down in the head position exactly opposite of Taekwoon. Her envoy also sat after her. Chanyeol felt a stab of sympathy when Hani sat next to the Queen instead of Heechul. He somehow felt like he needed to help this vampire now that Kyungsoo wasn't here, but he was also clueless as to _how?_

 

"Before we begin," said Queen Lisa with a serene smile, "I'd like Hani to tell me about your truths."

 

Taekwoon didn't say anything but Jaehwan reminded, "It was one of the conditions for this meet up that none of you will use any supernatural power."

 

Queen turned her eyes on Jaehwan and Chanyeol experienced a moment of anger. Nobody dared to look at Jaehwan that way, like he was worse than insects. "I need to be certain that you'll also comply with the conditions. It's only fair."

 

Yuna turned towards Taekwoon, "Majesty, what is she saying about _truths?"_

 

"Hani has a power to look into people's hearts and figure out their intentions. If any of us plans to harm Lisa, she'll know at once. Among other things."

 

 _He's warning us,_ Chanyeol swiftly looked at Jongin who also seemed to have figured it out. _What if she could also sense the bond between us._ Other bonded couples always knew for some reason. It's always been that way. Even if Hani was under complete control of the Queen, she was still one of those who could recognize what they shared.

 

"Then in exchange I'd also make another request," The King said after a pause. "If you touch even a single hair of any of the people present, I'll not hesitate to kill you where you sit."

 

The entire room went still. Even the clock stopped ticking in the background. His voice had no doubt in it. He meant what he said. Chanyeol, who'd heard of Taekwoon's destructive power, hadn't seen it first-hand. He was certain it had to be something terrible if the King generally refused to use it.

 

Lisa locked her jaw, visibly upset with this. "If I ask Hani to tell me nothing, can I touch anyone I want?" She sounded so petulant, like it was a game.

 

Taekwoon's eyes darkened with anger. "Not even then."

 

Lisa sighed and signaled Hani. The vampire female was petite and beautiful, not a surprise, but her appearance was off. Like a person who had given up on self esteem and was living because they had no choice left but to. She seemed unstable as her eyes roamed over the people present on Taekwoon's side of the table.

 

After a minute, she said, her voice almost scraped raw, "They are a family. They have no intention other than to protect each other in case of an emergency. It will be hard to defeat these people." Lisa waited for more, but it seemed like Hani had reached the conclusion already.

 

It was oddly comforting to them all. The slayers and vampires exchanged small, incredulous looks. Of course being with the King meant they were going to fight together, but knowing that in their hearts there was only the desire to protect, to behave as a family was a boost to their strength and moral. If they had been doubtful before, now those doubts had fallen away.

 

"Shall we begin?" Lisa chirped. Now that the time was here she looked almost bored.

 

"You are the one who called this meeting, I'm sure you have something to discuss." Irene retorted, unable to bear her casual attitude.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Lisa said, smiling widely. "I already said that, didn't I? I'm the future Queen and mate of the King. Now, you need to make it happen."

 

"You do realize that mating isn't something that we can force," Taekwoon replied, his eyes were still brewing in anger. "Even if that was the case, why would I need someone like you to be my mate?"

 

"The same way you needed my father." Her response was blunt, unfeeling. But Chanyeol noticed how for a second, Taekwoon's face registered horror.

 

"If that's required, I'll attend to your father and wake him up," Taekwoon replied. To the others in presence, he said, "Lord Chaisai is her father and a respectable Blackblood, but he went into a deep slumber a century ago with his mate."

 

Lisa sat straight in the chair. "I'm sorry to tell you, but my parents passed away eight months ago."

 

Taekwoon stood up, fast. And now, he looked like he could feel emotions. Pain and suffering was apparent, but underneath it all, Chanyeol detected a fair amount of terror.

 

"Tell me that's a lie," the King whispered, his tone like death.

 

Lisa had the audacity to look slightly smug. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

 

Taekwoon was visibly shaking. Chanyeol didn't have to see Jaehwan to know that the president was trying hard not to be affected by Taekwoon's misery. The King took out his phone and dialed a number.

 

"Quite rude, making calls during a meeting," Lisa intoned, scraping something out of under her red painted nails, and flicking it away.

 

"I need to speak to your eldest brother."

 

"Because you think I'm lying?"

 

Nobody was picking up the phone. Taekwoon dialed again.

 

Lisa put her elbows on the desk and gazed at Taekwoon with a calm, brewing stare. "Big brother Pan isn't going to answer. You see, he was also killed in action."

 

Taekwoon looked like he was about to faint. "Impossible. I spoke to him not three months ago."

 

"Well it's quite recent," Lisa sniffed. "I tried getting hold of your Secretary but he wasn't available I guess." She smirked at Joonmyun, who looked like he was trying not to scream.

 

Chanyeol would bet anything that Joonmyun had also suffered under the Queen, he must have. The theory that they'd been led on a goose chase because of memories of Raynon was becoming more solid. _What if it was the Queen's plan all along?_ To keep them occupied with stupid missions while she... But that was it. He didn't know _why._

 

Taekwoon was suddenly very still. "Is there any other death that I should know about before we continue?"

 

Lisa shrugged slightly. "My other siblings are scattered around the globe, all living their lives. I was the only one with brother and our parents for the longest time. I don't know if the others are okay."

 

"Did you hear about Wonshik? You used to play with him when you were quite young." There was something in his voice, something sinister. _Suggestive._

 

Chanyeol noticed that now, finally, there was something like regret in the Queen's face. "I heard. That's too bad, I would have liked to see him again."

 

 _She's involved,_ Chanyeol had a sudden but firm realization. It wasn't that he was biased against her or that he was jumping to conclusion. It was this unshakable certainty that she must be the one who started all of this. Wonshik's sudden death, the King's return, the nobles missing and pledged to another ruler already. It was all perfectly thought out. It scared Chanyeol to actually think that she might have been up to even more than they could imagine.

 

It seemed like Taekwoon had also reached the same conclusion because a deathly calm came over him. "I can't help but think you've had a hand in all of this."

 

Lisa raised an amused eyebrow. "Do you have proof?"

 

"I can sense it in your veins," Taekwoon said, his eyes fixed on her. "Tell me, Lalisa, how can a powerless brat like you get that strong?"

 

Lisa didn't like it at all. Her face which was terribly beautiful, contorted in anger. "I told you to call me _Queen Lisa._ Hani?"

 

Hani obeyed. She turned her eyes to Taekwoon, probably trying to read his anger, which would give Lisa an incentive to get defensive.

 

Taekwoon flicked his hand and at once the conference room was filled with Hani and Heechul's screams. Hani's hand was slowly, but surely disintegrating into ash, and the pain of it was also felt by Heechul.

 

"I told you no powers or there will be consequences." Taekwoon kept his eyes on Hani. "Heechul, be ready to flee with your mate."

 

Because as soon as the pain set in, Hani's eyes were sharp with awareness. The level of her anguish had suddenly freed her from Lisa's intent. "What is... _Why..._ My King?"

 

Her whole hand was gone, but Taekwoon's power had stopped taking effect. Heechul was out of his seat, grabbing Hani and escaping within seconds.

 

The room was even more suffocating than before.

 

Lisa looked furious. "You lost me a slave."

 

"Slavery is forbidden," Taekwoon said. "As a King, I have the right to end you at once."

 

 _Do it then!_ Chanyeol wanted to scream. _You are capable of doing it. Why hesitate?_

Because Taekwoon could see something _else,_ something far away that escaped every one just then. "So your only demand is being a Queen and my mate. Nothing else?"

 

"Well, as your Queen I might have a few suggestions because I just don't like what you've been up to all this time. I mean, I know we can't eat all the humans and so we need regulations and Guilds but, seriously, aren't humans just better off being the cattle? They're obsolete and old, it's time to bring about a new evolution, don't you think?"

 

Taekwoon nodded slowly. "I'll require time to consider your offer. But if I refuse... what would you do then?"

 

Lisa smirked, slow and steady. "Oh, I have tons planned for that. But perhaps I can show you a trailer?"

 

Lisa gestured one of the Noble clan heads, Sungcheol towards her. As he came close, Lisa took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Die, please."

 

Sungcheol didn't even bat an eyelash. He used his own hands to rip into his heart and yank at his head. He splattered Lisa with blood and ash as he fell, and she licked it off like a kid licking ice cream from fingers.

 

Someone whimpered. Daniel and Amber looked away from the scene, unable to bear it. And Chanyeol realized something crucial. _She's crazy. Absolutely mad._ The slayers were ready to attack, but a soft, pained command from Jaehwan made them stay still. The vampires under Lisa's command finally looked down, like they'd already resigned to their fate.

 

"How can you just... don't you feel angry?" Siwon said, his voice trembling. "She just killed one of your own and you just..."

 

"Because they know he deserved it," Queen Lisa smiled. "Sungcheol's clan members gave away our secure meeting place to your Assassin. I had to punish him."

 

Chanyeol remembered that incident when Jun and Minghao clashed with the Assassin. Though he knew now why Taekwoon wasn't killing her. She must have back up plans, things that will happen in case she died. A chain of events following each other that would jeopardize everyone who was involved as well.

 

"But Jihoon..." said Sungjae, his eyes looked red. "His mate..."

 

"Is probably dead with grief already," Lisa said serenely. "Well that's all from my side. If you have any thing to demand, now is your chance, highness."

 

Taekwoon said in a low, dry voice, "Lalisa, believe me, there's _nothing_ that I want from you."

 

Lisa flipped her hair as she stood up. "I guess we're leaving then." She stepped over Sungcheol's ashes. "Sorry for the mess."

 

Irene and Jin stood up like they wanted to attack her, but they were stopped by their friends. Lisa swayed confidently as she moved, and her envoy followed her. They stayed silent until Chanyeol reported, watching the CCTV line on his laptop, "They're gone."

 

Taekwoon all but fell into his chair, like all energy was gone out of him. Voices clashed from all sides as everyone snapped, started suggesting or protesting. He could barely hear anything or anyone.

 

"We can't accept her offer!" Joonmyun clarified.

 

 _"Bitch,"_ Jin exclaimed.

 

"I can't wait to put to my bullets through her!" Kangin roared.

 

"We can't tolerate her way of thinking, we can't!" Woobin asserted.

 

"And what will she do once she figures out Jaehwan is your mate?" Yuna asked. "We just saw how she is manipulating the mates like they're toys."

 

In this storm of voices, Taekwoon was unconsciously waiting for the voice of his mate. But he didn't hear it. Jaehwan was silent. _Still._ How was it possible that everything was so messed up and he just wanted to hear Jaehwan's voice? _Say something, please. Just my name, even._

 

"Silence, please," he said, but apparently nobody heard. He slammed a fist on the table, making the wood crack. _"SILENCE!"_

 

Everyone stopped talking. He gestured them to sit down. Once they were seated, Taekwoon said, "What I'm about to tell you is a secret that's closely guarded by the vampires. A secret even bigger than the life mates."

 

The vampires in attendance exchanged glances, like they couldn't figure it out.

 

"It's a secret that's kept from vampires as well. Because it's dangerous and can cause wars amongst our own kind, and let me tell you, human wars are playground bickering when compared to vampire wars."

 

"But the last vampire war was more than 1600 years ago," Jongsuk said, he looked shocked. "There aren't even any records of that war. They've been destroyed all over the world."

 

Taekwoon sighed. "I was made into a vampire during that war, by the last Vampire Queen."

 

The silence that followed wasn't surprising. Chanyeol had always suspected that the King had more to him than they believed.

 

"But that means, you were not a fully fledged Blackblood when you ascended the throne," Crystal said, cocking her head to a side.

 

"I wasn't. Neither was the Vampire Queen when she became the ruler. Back then, they were aware of a terrible method in order to gain strength. A method which the Last Queen declared forbidden as soon as she came to power."

 

"What method?" Amber prompted.

 

Taekwoon looked up at each of them. "Do you know why a vampire has to feed from a noble class vampire during his Green years?"

 

"In order to inhert power," Doctor Jongdae said. "He has to receive some supernatural nourishment in order to develop his own power."

 

"Now imagine, if a Green vampire didn't drink from a single noble," Taekwoon spoke softly, like he wanted to say as less as possible. "What if he drank from several powerful nobles? What if he drank from a Blackblood?"

 

"The possibilities are endless," Irene gasped. "The power will develop in a way that we can't even fathom. He might be even more powerful than the Blackblood he drank from."

 

"Before the Queen's Reign, there used to be a large number of Blackbloods. But as she came to power, and after the war, their numbers decreased so much that they became nearly extinct." Taekwoon rubbed a hand on his face. "I didn't know if that was true before but after I drained the Vampire Queen and became the new monarch I couldn't help but notice changes within me. Changes that didn't make any sense because I was just a Blueblood."

 

"The slayers of old were also hunted because they were experimenting with vampire blood," Yesung said. "They even drank it. So it's clear that drinking the blood of a powerful being can give you power too. Do you think a vampire can also...?"

 

"Queen Lisa is the last born of Lord Chaisai," Taekwoon said. "He was a full fledged Blackblood when she was born. He was responsible for nourishing her power as well. Later, Wonshik died mysteriously. According to your reports, there wasn't blood when he was found. He had been drained completely. And now, Lord Chaisai and Lady Somron are also dead, while they slept. Both were Blackbloods."

 

"Queen Lisa drank from them? She stole their power?" Jongdae said, his eyes popping open. "How's that even possible?"

 

"It's possible because that's how the Last Queen won the war and became a monarch. That's possible because when I killed her, her power was transferred to me." Taekwoon swallowed up his words, unable to go on.

 

"So Lisa wants to mate with you now," Chanyeol said at last. His mind was whirling. "Being a mate with someone as powerful as you will double, _no,_ triple the current power she holds. She's after power, plain and simple. She doesn't care for anything else."

 

"Not one," Jin said, rather spooked. "But _three_ Blackblood vampires. She drained _three?"_

 

"Which makes you and Kyungsoo the last two in the world," Jongin concluded. "I have a feeling she won't rest until she's had you both."

 

Chanyeol was now, officially scared of the Queen. "To make matters worse, she can use intent on anyone she likes. As per plan, none of us looked into her eyes, right?"

 

Taekwoon chuckled. "Because if she really stole Chaisai's power, than her scent and eyes are not dangerous. It's her touch. She catches you under intent by touch alone."

 

"That's why you forbade her from touching any of us!" Yuna exclaimed. "No wonder she looked pissed."

 

"She grabbed his hand and..." Minho said, looking at Sungcheol's ashes.

 

"I remember someone touching the back of my neck," Joonmyun said, his voice was off. "I remember that touch and after that nothing."

 

"She must have touched Baekhyun too," Chanyeol said. "She must have because he wouldn't let himself be caught so easily otherwise."

 

Taekwoon raised up. "You should get home, rest and get back to work tomorrow. I'll think about what to do. And if she's prepared for a war... I guess I'll have to ask my comrades to help me."

 

"Who? She's got all the nobles under her thumb," Taemin shrugged.

 

"In Korea and maybe in her homeland too." Taekwoon walked towards Sungcheol's ashes. "But I have many friends beyond Korea, in the whole world. And if there's a war coming, I'm sure we're going to need a lot of help."

 

"Unless," Taekwoon added, taking a fist ful of Sungcheol's ashes and putting them in his pocket. "You want me to surrender and avoid a war completely, get yourself a new Queen."

 

 _"NO!"_ The vampires and the slayers screamed as one. There wasn't any doubt on any of their faces.

 

"Thank you," Taekwoon said, bowing low for them. He hadn't expected all of them to support him and he felt humbled. "Because it'll get ugly. There's no telling who'll survive. So please, go home and tell your families you love them. Live every moment with fullness. I can't guarantee if I can protect everyone because... I have a feeling that Lisa is stronger than me."

 

He walked out first. Slowly, the vampires got up to follow them. There were back pats, and handshakes and encouraging smiles between the two races, like they were comrades, brothers and sisters. It was a precious moment in history and Chanyeol wished Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were here to see it. Then he remembered that Baekhyun was already in Queen's snare, and was thankful that he wasn't here.

 

As he got up too, taking Jongin's hand, he finally noticed the President, still sitting down quietly. In fact, he had hardly spoken all this time.

 

"Prez?" Chanyeol asked. "Are you okay?"

 

Jaehwan looked up at him. And tried to smile. "I guess so. I was just thinking if there was anything I could do to help him."

 

"Just be there for him," Chanyeol said, hoping he had some better advice to give. "He would be okay if he knew that he had you on his side."

 

Jaehwan smiled slightly better. He got up and said, "I guess I should go with him then?"

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WAS FACEDOWN on the bedding that he shared with Kyungsoo in his new home. He had his hips up in the air, and Kyungsoo was absolutely destroying him with his tongue. He was biting the pillow, trying to keep his voice in check because there were servants outside, cleaning up the mess they'd made in the family room three days ago.

 

He wasn't sure why he thought teasing Kyungsoo had been a great idea, but when he woke up in the afternoon, he had been certain that wearing nothing but a simple see-through blouse would be a good thing. Now he was regretting it. Now he wanted to scream and beg Kyungsoo for his cock, but all he could do was endure as that tongue slowly, tortuously probed him, went inside him and nearly brought tears to his eyes.

 

"Kyungsoo..." he gasped, "I need... _more..."_

 

"Do you?" Kyungsoo was using his I-am-no-longer-in-control voice and it was doing bad things to Baekhyun's heart. "Are you sure you need more than this?"

 

Baekhyun whined. He was sure. In fact, for the last three days he'd done everything possible to make Kyungsoo give him the mind blowing sex that he deserved, but Kyungsoo had suddenly mastered self control and was being very stingy with his body. Handjobs, blowjobs, bites, fingering and endless kissing was all he was getting, and while they were enough to make him cum every time, he was missing the feeling of Kyungsoo inside him.

 

_"Kyungsoo... I order you to fucking fuck me pleeeaase!"_

 

Kyungsoo's tongue stopped short. And at once, Baekhyun felt two fingers inside of him. Preparing him, even though he was ready. He sighed in relief. But when Kyungsoo added three fingers and still didn't show any signs of moving to the good part, Baekhyun started whining again.

 

"No... _not_ like that..."

 

"You didn't say _how_ I had to fuck you," Kyungsoo replied, his voice still dark and distant. He found the prostrate and mercilessly jabbed against it, making Baekhyun's mind go black then white.

 

"Fuc... k m..e wi...th... _Aaaanghhhhh..."_ He was no longer able to _speak_ because Kyungsoo had added another finger, and his mouth was busy sucking Baekhyun's balls.

 

Baekhyun knew he was a goner, and sure enough, he came hard, bucking back into Kyungsoo's fingers, helpless against everything Kyungsoo gave him.

 

Baekhyun was jelly as Kyungsoo scooped him up and carried him to the bathtub. It was also old fashioned like the rest of the house, but at least hot water was running. Kyungsoo laid him gently into the tub and turned on the knobs as water filled in. Baekhyun was still panting, hearing Kyungsoo move around the space, gathering supplies.

 

He was sure that he could see nothing but darkness, when an image emerged in front of his closed eyelids.

 

> His fifth birthday party, the family gathered around clapping for him, giving him presents. He was happy. But it was also the age when he started recognizing that things weren't simple and that his father wasn't a banker by profession.

 

> Just as the celebration got underway, a few ragged looking men came at the door. There was hushed conversation with his father and grandfather, and then everyone was ordered to go back to their rooms. He remembered waiting in the room with his mother, staying silent. When the screaming started, Baekhyun knew he was the only one who heard it. _"It's coming from the basement, mommy,"_ he told his mother, who just shook her head, clamping his ears shut like she could stop him from hearing those painful screams.

 

> Later, his father came up to his room and gave him his birthday present. A syringe with dark red liquid inside it. _"It'll make you strong,"_ his father said, his eyes shining; there were red wet spots on his jacket too. He remembered crying as his father plunged the syringe into his hip, while his mother looked away from them. _"Until when are you going to keep doing this?"_ his mother asked his father. _"Until we are invincible,"_ his father replied.

 

Baekhyun woke up gasping. Kyungsoo was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, stroking his hair. He looked concerned.

 

"Was it another memory?" he asked softly.

 

Baekhyun nodded. He didn't know what he'd seen. He couldn't make sense of it, not without some kind of context. "My fifth birthday."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "That's... wonderful."

 

Baekhyun smiled too. "Are you going to wash me?" Kyungsoo nodded, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into Baekhyun's black hair.

 

Kyungsoo had been trying to clear his mind from all kinds of intent for the last three days. Baekhyun was slowly but surely remembering things from his past, things that felt like they had happened to someone else entirely. Some memories were bright and beautiful. Some were confusing. Some looked happy but they had the undertones of something dark, like the memory he had just relived. He was feeling less confident about his family members the more he remembered. It was becoming clearer that his family might not have been the normal kind.

 

"And he gave me an injection," Baekhyun added as Kyungsoo massaged his body with shower gel. "I don't know why... but I think it had blood inside it."

 

Kyungsoo stopped massaging him. Baekhyun chuckled. "Remember when Devil Jongdae mentioned that there was something wrong with my blood. What if that's why?"

 

Kyungsoo's face was giving a subtle hint that he also thought so. "Are we going to do this today as well? I mean, do you still want to continue?"

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure. He was scared to know what his childhood had really been like. Scared of the fact that his family was torturing someone and probably gave the blood of those victims to him. He was terrified to find out that maybe, he wasn't exactly a normal human being.

 

"I'm scared," he admitted. "But I want to continue. Whatever they were like, they were my family and I want to know them. Remember them."

 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything as he rinsed the gel off him, his hands careful against Baekhyun's skin. "Tonight then? Because Emeoni wants to have a family dinner and Sejong will return from his first assignment."

 

Baekhyun could only smile. "Tonight is going to be a celebration then?"

 

"Seems like it." Kyungsoo's eyes shone with admiration.

 

_Even if my family was crazy, it doesn't matter. I was lucky enough to have a family like the Parks, and fortunate to have many slayer friends. And now I'm a part of the Do clan. My beginning was a disaster, but my end will be glorious indeed._

 

And as always, they didn't talk about the King or the Queen or anything outside of their immediate surrounding. As always, it was perfect.

.

.

 

THAT NIGHT JAEHWAN slept next to his King. He had followed him in his car, and gotten inside the mansion easily enough, and then found Taekwoon in his room, calling people far and wide, gathering his comrades. And after all that was done, Taekwoon had turned to him and simply said, "I won't ask for anything untoward, but will you let me sleep in your arms tonight?"

 

So Jaehwan was sleeping with a King in his arms. He was still awake and thinking about a million things that had happened, that would happen, and that were not going to happen at all. He couldn't help but think that maybe he was a thief, someone who had taken away the reserved spot of the King's mate by accident. That maybe Taekwoon should have had a powerful mate who could do more than just sit there as another vampire bitch demanded things from him.

 

He was aware of how powerless he was. They weren't like the other mates. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were so fully merged into one another that it was harder and harder to distinguish who was who between them. Jongin and Chanyeol too, acted like they'd been mated for ages and not just weeks. The mated pairs he'd seen during the meet up, Jin and Taehyung, Amber and Crystal, Hani and Heechul, they all were linked so profoundly with one another that he felt ashamed of himself, of what he lacked as Taekwoon's mate.

 

He just couldn't sleep. So he freed himself from Taekwoon's arms and decided to get himself a beer. Or something stronger. As he walked through the hallways in the mansion, he became aware of activities of others. The vampires and the mated pairs all seemed  to be doing one thing or another behind closed doors. Jongin and Chanyeol were huddled over a bunch of files, and records, their bodies bent towards each other comfortably. They looked at him as he passed by their door, and smiled cheerfully. He returned their smiles and then hurried away.

 

As he went down the stairs, Joonmyun came up. Instead of passing by, he said, "Can I talk to you for a while, president?"

 

Jaehwan had nothing to do, so he said, "If you can get me a drink then yes, let's talk."

 

He had just settled on the couch when Joonmyun came with filled goblets in his hand. Jaehwan took a sip and sighed. "Since we're here, you might as well drop the _President_ okay."

 

"Jaehwan-ssi," Joonmyun started nervously. "I want to know about Doctor Jongdae. What kind of person he is and what sort of agenda he has?"

 

Jaehwan frowned and took another sip of the drink and tried to remember. ''Hmm, I don't know the details but he has been in the Guild for about ten years. He was the youngest medical recruit and his only reason for getting into vampire related research was because his sister had been turned into one. He was initially researching about how he could change her back, but then he started working on how human and vampire physiology is same or different. He's been an asset for us, trying to counter so many vampire related injuries. He does seem like a pervert but that is more of a coping mechanism for him than anything else. He's a good person. But why do you ask?"

 

Joonmyun said softly, "I think that we might be each other's life mate. When I was under his care something must have happened for us to be linked like this."

 

Jaehwan chuckled darkly. "Ever since the King returned it's almost like everything is getting out of the norm. I don't even feel surprised anymore."

 

Joonmyun grinned softly. "I know what you mean. Anyway, thanks for telling me all this. I wanted to know something about him before I could find the courage to actually talk to him."

 

"You'll be okay."

 

Joonmyun got up to leave. "Ah, if you're awake, could you keep an eye on them?"

 

Jaehwan followed Joonmyun's gaze and realized that in the soft glow of a lamp in the library, Heechul and Hani were huddled together. Hani's hand was still missing but her flesh had healed somewhat. Heechul clutched her to himself, like he was scared they'd be parted again.

 

Jaehwan went towards them and sat down in front of the lamp. "Is she doing okay now?"

 

Heechul looked less miserable than before, but he wasn't smiling either. "She has healed, but we've been apart so long that we're both mentally dissatisfied. She's still not sure if this is real, being under Lisa for so long."

 

Jaehwan observed the stump where Hani's left hand should have been. "She'd grow it again, wouldn't she? I'm sure vampires can regenerate limbs."

 

"We can," Hani croaked. "But Taekwoon's power is absolute. Once he destroys something, it can't ever return."

 

Jaehwan knew that Taekwoon was dangerous but the proof of his power made it harder to digest. "So you'll never be the same again?"

 

"I doubt that we'll return to normal after what happened to us," said Heechul, pressing a soft kiss into Hani's hair. "But I also know that if Taekwoon hadn't done it, my Hani would still be a slave to that brat. I'd rather have her to myself, even if she's missing a hand, than not at all."

 

Hani peered at him. "Wouldn't you want Taekwoon even if he wasn't perfect?"

 

Jaehwan could only blink like an idiot. Then: "You knew?"

 

"It is hard to tell yet, you two haven't fully mated, right? But I feel it, subtle hints." After a moment, Hani added, "Don't worry, I didn't tell the Queen. Even if Taekwoon hadn't set me free, I wouldn't have told her."

 

"Thank you," Jaehwan said, unable to tell exactly how grateful he felt.

 

"So what are you going to do now? She's after your mate."

 

Jaehwan shrugged. "I'll support Taekwoon in whatever he decides. We're not... we don't have feelings like other pairs have... This whole thing was just sudden and..."

 

"As it always is," Heechul said, looking slightly amused. "It doesn't matter if your feelings aren't of Love only. Other feelings can also manifest into a life mate bond - trust, friendship, concern, fear, respect even a small act of kindness or humanity."

 

It actually made sense, now that he put it this way. Jaehwan thanked them and said, "You don't mind if I stay here and chat a while, do you?"

 

"Of course, not," Hani said, settling into Heechul's arms more comfortably. They chatted away into the night.

.

.

 

TAEKWOON GATHERED ALL the vampires that were guests in his mansion. He had also prepared a breakfast for all. Jaehwan actually woke up on the library cushions when the hustle bustle started. Once they were on the dining table, with extra stools and chairs crammed together, Taekwoon began to speak.

 

"I was confused, and even scared, after the meeting last night. But I have spoken to many of my overseas comrades and discussed the situation with them. It seems they have all reached the same conclusion as us - the Queen must be stopped."

 

The vampires smiled at that, relieved that they didn't have to make a bad choice in monarch. Jaehwan and Chanyeol were the only human, slayers in attendance and they felt the same.

 

"Secondly, I asked them if they were ready for an all out war, which is probably what Lisa will give us, and if they would fight with me along with their soldiers. Some of them have refused to support me that far, they might be working with the Queen already or they might just want to stay out of the bloodshed entirely. But most of them have agreed to aid me if the situation came down to it."

 

Taekwoon stopped to get a bite of his toast. Then: "I have also contacted the Guilds and they are, as always, ready to fight with us against what they have considered the biggest threat they face right now."

 

Jaehwan noticed that now, some people were looking at him. Taekwoon realized it too, for he continued, "And lastly, it comes down to Lisa's demand for me as her mate. We all know by now that it's impossible. I could try to deceive her and buy us time, but it is a useless effort. Which is why, with your blessing, I have decided to publicly marry President Jaehwan...."

 

There were happy gasps all around. Chanyeol looked ready to clap. Joonmyun was half standing, like he wanted to jump in happiness.

 

Jaehwan finally looked at his King. At his earnest face.

 

"If he'll have me," Taekwoon finished in a soft whisper.

 

 _He's giving me an option. He's telling me to run if that's what I want._ Jaehwan knew that, but why was his heart beating so crazily? The idea of even trying to refuse was despicable to him. He was already so involved with this creature... There weren't any feelings involved when they had first realized their bond's existence. But now, he knew that his feelings weren't simply respect, friendship or concern.

 

He felt _more._

 

And he was certain that Taekwoon felt something more as well.

 

So he turned himself in his chair to fully face his mate. And said, "I will have you exactly as you are."

 

Taekwoon's throat bobbed, like he was trying to swallow his emotions. He took Jaehwan's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed his palm. All around them people were congratulating them, telling them that it was the most auspicious occasion of their era.

 

But Jaehwan couldn't take his eyes off of the King. Just as the King couldn't take his eyes off him.


	31. A Trip Down the Memory Lane

  
 

EMEONI SUGGESTED THAT Kyungsoo celebrates finally having his own mate and returning to his own home in a big way. While that was all good and set, Kyungsoo was bothered by the fact that they had been here for six days already and there's been no news from the vampire or slayer world to disturb them. Unless someone counted Sejong's newly flourishing career as a slayer.

 

 _Don't worry,_ he kept reminded himself, _that's a good thing._

Kyungsoo was so used to the battle, of fighting and bloodshed that a few days of peace and quiet were actually nagging him. Even in the past, when he had rebelled against Taekwoon's orders and isolated himself from doing anything, he'd still been involved in the vampire world, he still received messages from his friends, still met other vampires and got updated on the latest news.

 

This time, it was silence everywhere. He actually felt like they'd come to an abandoned island where nobody but them and their peace existed.

 

"I suppose a celebration will be good," Kyungsoo sighed. "It'll help us get settled in."

 

"Of course," Emoeni said. "And despite everyone's best effort, the heads of the branch families are also aware of your return. Even if you don't trust them with Baekhyun, you should at least formally invite them here and lay down some rules. Things were different when you only came here once in a decade, but now you'll be here permanently, or longer. I suggest that you straighten things out."

 

Kyungsoo had actually been discussing this with Do Shin last night. In his absence a few bad apples have flourished within the clan and started making things difficult for the head family. "A feast in the yard for the clan. And afterwards, I'll have a personal gathering with just the trusted people here. I'm sure Baekhyun would also appreciate it."

 

"Speaking of," Emoeni added at that, "Is he still asleep? It's nearly past the noon. Is everything okay?"

 

Kyungsoo sighed. Everything was perfect really. Except that each night Kyungsoo used his intent to help Baekhyun remember. And for a few consecutive nights now, Baekhyun had been having terrible dreams regarding his family. Kyungsoo knew that Byun clan was vicious and nearly insane, but that was just his own experience. Baekhyun was reliving everything _else._

 

"He's been having trouble sleeping," Kyungsoo said, trying not to give too much away.

 

The other thing that troubled Kyungsoo was that he was waiting for the moment Baekhyun would finally remember about the night of the massacre. How would things be then? Would Baekhyun end everything between them and kill them both? Or would Baekhyun learn to forgive him... eventually...?

 

So far, Baekhyun had remembered a lot from his early years till the age five. He was slowly recalling things after his sixth year too and then he would remember his seventh year, the year he lost everything.

 

Kyungsoo was simply waiting on bated breath. Every time Baekhyun remembered something, he had this gleam in his eyes, and the shift to his mouth. Kyungsoo braced himself for a moment, every time it happened. Or if Baekhyun remembered his past through dreams, Kyungsoo braced himself every time he woke up from a nice dream or a nightmare. He didn't know what to expect. His days and nights were filled with Baekhyun and his love. He had come to depend on him, to know that every time he turned or looked beside him, Baekhyun would be there. Permanently. For the rest of forever.

 

But a single moment, a single memory could shatter that. He'd tried lying and getting away from the truth. But he truly wanted Baekhyun to know everything. He wanted to bare the hidden parts of his soul. Only then would they be completely one. Only then he could start washing off all the red on his hands. No amount of penance would be enough, but he could at least try by begging forgiveness from Baekhyun.

 

And if Baekhyun decided that he was a monster who deserved death, so be it.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN REMEMBERED AGAIN, his dreams were vivid and tinged with darkness.

 

> He could hear through walls. He'd had suspicions of hearing things nobody else could, but he was certain now. When he told his mother she'd looked white with an unnamed emotion. When he told his father, he'd smiled and said, "Finally, you're worth something."

 

> Baekhyun didn't know what _worth_ was. When he asked his older cousin he realized that it was the money, or price of something. He didn't know why his father wanted to put a price on him, he wasn't something to be sold. Then again, knowing his father, it could mean anything.

 

> He had started realizing that something wasn't right with him. His heartbeat was always out of control, and when he climbed up the stairs he started huffing, short on breath. His eyesight was also bad. But he was too scared to tell his father.

 

> He knew that his older cousins were all strong, as they always trained in Judo in the main hall, and went to the community gym and doju on regular basis. He had tried too, but just a little struggle left him breathless and his legs shaky. That was three years ago. When his father had first called him, "Damned cripple!" and asked his mother, "Are you sure this is mine? Did someone else fuck you when I wasn't looking?"

 

> After that, he started getting the red medicine. Sometimes twice in a month, but mostly once every two months. The medicine always came from the basement. He disliked getting it through the syringe to his butt.

 

> After a while, he started receiving the medicine in a glass. Whatever salty, iron-tasting medicine his father made in the basement was working. It was making him stronger. The first time he had tried drinking it, he remembered feeling sick. Nausea built in his stomach, almost clenching as he wanted to empty everything on the floor. But a glare from his father was enough. Baekhyun pinched his nose and drank it all. After a while, Baekhyun got used to the taste. He didn't even feel nauseous anymore.

 

> But lately he could tell that every time, the medicine tasted different. Sometimes the color was also different. Sometimes it was red, beautiful like the rose. Sometimes it was maroon, and heady. Sometimes it was so dark it was almost black. Sometimes it was light, like diluted with water. Sometimes it was heavy, thick and textured.

 

> Every dose of medicine was like an energy boost to him. His heart was getting better. And his father was getting hopeful.

 

> "Since its working so well," his father once said around the dining table, "why don't we all start taking it? I mean, think of the power we could have over those leeches."

 

> "A power borrowed from the very same leeches," his mother murmured with a sour tone.

 

> His father heard. "Dear. I forgot something in the bedroom, could you show me?"

 

> Later, Baekhyun heard his mother's screams and his father calling her something like "you whore!" through the walls.

 

> He tried telling his grandfather, but realized that he was the only one who heard the screams. Everyone else was enjoying the food, unaware. He felt sick again. He went to his room and tried to block his mother's screams with a pillow over his head. But he couldn't.

 

> The more he drank the medicine, the harder it was to stop the sounds. He could hear everything. The water running through pipelines, the buzz of electronic current in the cables inside the walls. He could hear the mice in the attic. The crickets in the garden were so loud they might as well be next to his pillow. He didn't even feel anything wrong with his eyes also.

 

> And then he started hearing screams from the basement. It took him a while, he was still so young, but he realized where the medicine came from, why it tasted like this, and why the men and women in the basement screamed and begged to be killed.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WOKE UP gasping.

 

He put a hand to his heart. He used to have a weak heart. His father gave him medicine. And now it wasn't a guess anymore. He knew exactly what that medicine was.

 

_How could he?_

 

Exactly what kind of family was it? A deranged psychopath for his father. An abused mother. A family filled with insanity. He actually... slightly... felt thankful to whoever erased his memory to begin with. He was disgusted by himself and his heritage, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to grow up knowing what kind of assholes his relatives were.

 

Instead, he grew up wanting to avenge them. He was so thankful for the lie of it that his eyes filled up.

 

Kyungsoo came in through the door. He was wearing an apron, his hands were coated in flour and patches of dough. His eyes however, remained blank. He didn't ask what was wrong, he knew it already.

 

"I think," Baekhyun said softly, scratching his head. "I think I was right. My father _was_ giving me blood. He gave it to me to drink. I think he was torturing people in our basement."

 

Kyungsoo came forward to sit on the futon beside him. He didn't touch Baekhyun with his doughy hands, though he leaned his shoulder against him. "People?"

 

Baekhyun frowned thinking. His family had been slayers. And the blood had healed him, much like Kyungsoo's did now. "Vampires," he said, realizing. "I don't know what to expect anymore. I don't think I want to remember anything else. The more I remember them... the more I feel like they probably deserved death. I just... am I being crazy?"

 

"You aren't. You just... You didn't remember them. But now you know what they were truly." Kyungsoo paused. "But I think it will pass. You feel disgusted and angry right now, but eventually you will make peace with the idea that everyone isn't perfect. The most important thing is that you remember them. Later on, you can choose to just think about the happier memories, and try not to focus on the negative."

 

Baekhyun smiled. Even if he gave all hope, even if things were bleak, Kyungsoo always knew how to make him feel better. "You're right. I should man up and face the truth. But... you're also wrong."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

 

"Everyone else isn't perfect. You are."

 

Kyungsoo's smile was soft and dazzling. "I was wrong. Everyone else is imperfect. Except for you."

 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and licked the dough. "Yum. What's on menu tonight. Besides you?"

 

"We're having a celebration, in honor of my return and to commemorate your joining of our family. You'll be meeting some rude people tonight, but that's okay because they wouldn't dare be rude in front of me. I'm helping Emoeni and the kitchen staff. Do you have any requests?"

 

Baekhyun was tired of sleeping and remembering. He hopped up. "I think I'll just help you in the kitchen. I'm bored and I need some exercise."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow again, this time with a twist to his smile. "You in the kitchen. I admit that's a strange combination but I'll take it. I mean how bad could you be?"

 

The answer to that question was: _very bad._

Baekhyun was given the task to dice the green variety of vegetables which he messed up. He was then given a bowl filled with various seasonings and flour to make some sort of dressing; his task was to mix it well. He ended up making it runny and unable to be used unless the ingredients were increased. Later they gave him another batch of dough for pasta and dumplings.

 

"Just kneed it," Emoeni said, her voice in between ice and fire. "Don't do anything else, don't add anything else. _Just kneed."_

 

Baekhyun was extremely uncomfortable with the realization that he's never been involved in anything as family oriented as this, not even when he used to be with the Parks. With Chanyeol's family, it was all about meeting uncles and cousins and talking about latest missions and comparing success rate. Here, he was being a part of things in a whole new level and he actually loved it. Between the memories of his own family and getting know Kyungsoo's (extremely distant) relatives, he found that he was quite content with the direction of his life.

 

He'd been questioning his job as a slayer for a while now. He believed that vampires could definitely be dangerous, especially those like Raynon and the Queen. But over the last few months he'd also seen an ugly side of his own world. He basically felt like a hypocrite. And now that he was married to a vampire, was starting to realize that they were just as diverse and important as human beings, it would be impossible to go back to being the ruthless soldier that he was. He knew Kyungsoo also shared his feelings, as he'd accepted the offer of getting away from the politics by the King himself.

 

As for the revenge of his clan's massacre... He wasn't quite sure about that either. He could barely feel that anger that used to drive him to bloodshed. The memories of his life with his family were another factor that left a weird taste in his mouth. He was aware that they weren't nice people. They had their better moments, too. But even if they were monsters, it didn't change the fact that they were human beings who didn't deserve to be erased so badly either. He was so conflicted.

 

 _When I remember that night,_ he reminded himself, _I'll decide what to do._ But other than that, he didn't even want to think about things like vampires vs slayers, war or revenge.

 

What he wanted was this. Being a part of something else. To share these small joys with the people around him. To not feel like everything about life was to just grab his katana and kill.

 

He kneeded the flour to perfection, and Emoeni rewarded him with her toothless smile.

 

As he watched the kitchen maid gasping over the delicious tempura Kyungsoo was preparing, watching his mate trying to hide exactly how pleased he was with the result, Baekhyun suddenly remembered another vision from a past. Now that Kyungsoo was trying to open the gate of his closed off memories, he was swept away with sudden, small things. It happened anytime and anywhere, sometimes triggered by his own emotions or his environment.

 

> This memory also involved a kitchen. Instead of Kyungsoo, he saw his mother trying to prepare lunch with a pregnant belly. He remembered being happy because he was starting to hear the baby now. It was going to be a girl, he knew it. He was happy to finally have a sister.

 

> These days he was simply apart from everyone else. His family had started treating him differently than before. His cousins had stopped inviting him to train with them, and his big brother was always off with the older men of the family since he was an adult now. Even his mother... She barely looked at him. Like he was changed into another _thing._

 

> His father had also started ignoring him. The red medicine was still his necessary part of diet, but now he was receiving less. Instead, he'd often seen his father, brother, uncles and grandfather drinking the red medicine from silver flasks.

 

> All Baekhyun had was his room, his video games and studies. And his Mp3 player to block out the regular screams.

 

> He had started giving names to the screamers. After all, they kept changing every other month. The latest guest at the moment was Prickly Poo. Her voice was high pitched whenever she screamed, like an opera singer but worst. It actually shook Baekhyun's eardrums, hence she was Prickly Poo.

 

> He even knew the taste of Prickly's blood. Then again, calling it medicine sounded a lot less yucky.

 

> "Hand me that spatula, Baekhyuniee," his mother said, not meeting his eyes.

 

> Baekhyun gave it to her. He had seen father injecting the blood into mother's belly. He'd heard his sister crying and kicking because the needle went into her too.

 

> "Omma," he said, even though his mother wasn't acknowledging him directly, "don't let him give you the medicine. My sister doesn't like it."

 

> His mother froze. As always, her eyes were going wide and her face white. As always she looked at him like he was a stranger. "Go back to your room. You're grounded until I say otherwise."

 

Baekhyun returned to the present with a jolt and found the entire kitchen staff and Kyungsoo watching him. He tried to smile, but the memory of his mother's almost hateful gaze and the cries of an unborn baby sister were still fresh. He was shaken, and he softly excused himself. When Kyungsoo tried to follow him, Baekhyun shot him a look to stay. _I need to be alone, please._

Kyungsoo looked like he wouldn't listen, but then he nodded his head. And Emoeni said, "Why don't you go browse the library. We made you work too much, I think."

 

Baekhyun smiled for her sake, and decided that he would take her advice. Because really, he couldn't remember when was the last time he lost himself in a good story.

 

The library was at the back of the house with a wide window view of the forest that guarded Do clan property from the rest of the world. He was amazed by the collection of not just all kinds of books but also an extensive range of mangas and manhwas. There were so many rare volumes of One Piece that he decided to read the whole series again.

 

He could only read up to several chapters before the thoughts that he ignored started coming back to haunt him.  He could almost understand the weird behavior of his family after becoming something different as a child. But he didn't understand why they treated him badly, after all, it was his father who started giving him the blood. He was beginning to understand that maybe that blood wasn't just for fixing his weak heart, because his other family members had also started taking it.

 

He closed the manga and decided to find anything regarding slayers who had tried to experiment with vampire blood. He was certain that he could find something in the huge collection of books that span over various rows of shelves.

 

As he rounded a shelf into another alcove with a reading sofa, he encountered Abuji almost dozing off, a book clutched in his hand. Upon his arrival he woke up with a jolt.

 

"Oh, it's our Baekhyun," he said in his gravelly voice. "What is it, son?"

 

Baekhyun came over to sit beside him. "I was just looking for some books."

 

"Anything in particular?"

 

"I was wondering if you could help me locate any books that can tell me what sort of forbidden techniques and experiments the slayers conducted with vampire?"

 

Abuji hummed thoughtfully. "The Manual must be the best source of knowledge. But I think I can find some here." As Abuji stood up and started browsing through the shelves, Baekhyun followed him. "But why are you looking into it? Maybe I could tell you something if it's urgent, I've consulted the Manual thoroughly in my time."

 

"Is there anything that discusses what sorts of experiments involved drinking vampire blood and why?"

 

Abuji stopped short and said, "Well that's easy. Because there's such a power gap between the vampires and us. To fight the creatures of such level, we also have to be powerful in some way. Drinking vampire blood gives us an energy boost that can definitely help in hunting down vampires." He found a relevant looking record and handed it to Baekhyun. "Unfortunately there is a lot of jealousy too. In almost every great slayer clans. They covet the power of the vampires, if only to destroy them all. Sometimes their lust for power gets out of hand."

 

"Have the slayers ever used the vampire blood for any other purpose? Like if someone was sick and they drank the blood to get healed?"

 

At this Abuji grinned. "But of course, there's been a lot of work done on that. I think there are two vampires who devoted their lives in searching for healing and medicinal purposes of vampire blood and how it could be practiced safely. I think one of them is Doctor Zhang Yixing. The other is his life mate, Doctor Oh Sehun.  Why don't you ask the Ancestor about this, I believe they are friends?"

 

At this Baekhyun stilled. His hand crept up to his neck to clutch Sehun's necklace. "I'm afraid that they are no longer around. They perished in one of the incidents a few months back."

 

Abuji looked shocked. "Why would anyone want to kill them? They were always helping others it didn't matter if they were vampires or slayers or just normal human beings. That's awful news indeed."

 

Baekhyun looked down. It was awful and he didn't even want to remember when Sehun died. "I'll see if I can read through some of their research later. Thank you for helping me."

 

He took the book and retreated to quiet corner of the library. He started reading through the accounts of why slayers started drinking vampire blood and how it later became an addiction. It also mentioned that the affects only lasted temporarily, and so the slayers sought more vampires to drink from.

 

Baekhyun fell into the book, and read everything as the day melted into the night. A maid found him and reminded him that he needed to get ready for the dinner.

 

Nervous about meeting others of Do clan, he hurried to his room to change into something appropriate.

.

.

 

THERE HAD BEEN a gathering in yard. Baekhyun was not invited to that but he could feel tension in the air. Whatever the meeting was about, it was obvious that Kyungsoo had been angry at something or someone. But when Baekhyun emerged in the traditional clothes of white and pink, his angry eyes melted into a soft gaze.

 

"Everything okay?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Just some brats I had to handle. Nothing much. What about you?"

 

"Oh I was reading in the library," Baekhyun shrugged. "Clearing my head."

 

When Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, he said, "Later. Right now I just want to get through this. Do you think the others would like me?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Of course, unless they're blind or completely stupid."

 

Baekhyun blushed and hid himself in Kyungsoo's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of him and tried to forget everything that bothered him. Kyungsoo didn't ask, which was actually nice of him.

 

"My father was injecting vampire blood into my mother's pregnant belly." The words got out of him with difficulty. Like he was telling him something blasphemous. "I could hear it, the child inside of her."

 

Kyungsoo tightened his arms around Baekhyun. "And you feel scared as to why?"

 

"No, not scared. Confused." Baekhyun looked up. "All this time Chanyeol was certain that I was special because there is something about my blood that attracted the vampires. I didn't want to think about that. But now I'm confused about _what_ I am. Not a normal human being, that's for sure."

 

Kyungsoo leaned his head against Baekhyun's. "You're my love and life. You're the best slayer of your generation. You are a human being who actually has a vampire mate. You're absolutely amazing and that's nothing to be confused about."

 

Baekhyun smiled. "Did you kiss me this morning?"

 

"I think you mean afternoon. And no I don't recall doing that."

 

Baekhyun jutted his chin out. "How are you going to pay for that crime?"

 

"This should suffice," Kyungsoo murmured, leaning down to capture his lips.

 

At once Baekhyun forgot about his troubles and confusions. He could only feel Kyungsoo. Only taste Kyungsoo. Everything was right in the world.

 

And then someone coughed behind them to gain their attention. They pulled away softly, unhurried. It was amazing how they didn't have to hide themselves in this house.

 

Do Ara was there with a couple of new faces standing behind her. Kyungsoo's face morphed into the blank mask he reserved for the others.

 

One by one, the members came forward to bow to Kyungsoo and introduce themselves to Baekhyun. According to what he could guess, Do Shin's three siblings were the heads of the branch families of the clan. There were five branch families apart from the main family. The other two weren't invited it seemed.

 

Baekhyun smiled and greeted them all agreeably. He didn't want to be disrespectful to any of Kyungsoo's family members.

 

After brief exchange of niceties, they went to the dining area and started consuming the amazing food cooked by Emoeni, Kyungsoo and the kitchen staff. Baekhyun shortly added, "I helped," when everyone started praising the food and this was received with chuckles and more praises.

 

Later on, everyone was drinking or drunk and gathered around the family room. They had been slightly distant and respectful towards Kyungsoo in the beginning but now that they had no inhibitions, they crowded around him and treated him like a child and not as an Ancestor. Baekhyun could see that Kyungsoo was pleased with this form of acceptance.

 

Baekhyun found himself gathered around with Sejong and other kids his age. They asked him about his slayer missions, and because Baekhyun was also a bit tipsy, he bragged about his skills a lot. Sure enough, they started calling his bluff.

 

"There's no way someone as young as you could be so talented. I heard that he they never let young slayers work alone. They always worked under team leaders," said one of Sejong's cousin.

 

So Baekhyun said he would prove it. And one of the older girls challenged him to a duel. He skipped back to his room to get his katana and they had an impromptu duel right there in the family room.

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his work and discussion with the clan elders, shook his head and went back to his work.

 

"You should stop them," said Abuji. "What if our son gets hurt."

 

Baekhyun loved that Abuji had started calling him _son,_ like he'd always been their family.

 

Kyungsoo's voice was clear and Baekhyun chuckled smugly when he heard, "Oh, I'm not worried about him. Although, I can't say the same about your children."

 

Baekhyun was dizzy, but even then he was able to hold his own against his opponent. "Not bad, girl." His praise seemed to frustrate and energize her and her blows become harder. Baekhyun was able to intercept every single one easily.

 

Watching the game go awry, the other cousins joined the girl. Sejong joined Baekhyun. They were two against six, but he was able to hold his own. He also barked instructions to Sejong who responded excellently.

 

After a very tough match of half an hour, Baekhyun saw that everyone was retreating to catch their breath. He wasn't even winded. There was barely a drop of sweat on him. He wondered if this was because of Kyungsoo's blood too.

 

"That's extremely underwhelming," Baekhyun remarked. "Is this all you can do, kids?"

 

"It's because you only ever fight with vampires," Kyungsoo added.

 

And it made sense. Now that he was against normal slayers, he realized that he wasn't even thrilled about it. It didn't sit right with him that there was an extra power at work in his body which had helped him more than he cared to admit.

 

"You need to refine your technique," he said to the group of panting teens. "But you all are pretty amazing with swordsmanship. I can't wait to see your proficiency with your weapon of choice."

 

"He'd make an excellent instructor," Emoeni remarked, as Baekhyun started teaching everyone how to handle close combat against many opponents.

 

Baekhyun caught Kyungsoo's smile as he replied, "Yeah. He would."

.

.

 

> THEY HAD A new guest in the basement but Baekhyun hadn't been able to name him yet. Mostly because he used his Mp3 to block out the noise, but also because this man wasn't a screamer or begger. All Baekhyun heard were grunts and curses and some small shouts filled with pain.

 

> He had received this man's blood too. Baekhyun didn't know why, but it tasted so much better than anything he'd ever taken. His family was also excited and talked about how delicious the new leech was. How they wanted to hear him scream and moan but he wouldn't break.

 

> "You think he's a high level Blue as he said?" Baekhyun's brother said.

 

> "Must be," replied their grandfather. "In all my years I've never tasted someone like him. I want more."

 

> Baekhyun almost said _me too_ but then caught himself. These days whenever he spoke out of turn or without reason, his father slapped him and his brother called him hateful names.

 

> "Let's rip him open tonight," his father said. Everyone loved that idea.

 

> Baekhyun heard him loud and clear that night. He screamed in so much pain. But where others started begging for death, this man didn't even try. He screamed, and then he was silent.

 

> There was something about his pain that made Baekhyun want to go to him, comfort him. He didn't know why. He felt this unbelievable desire to go and see him. To ask his name. To perhaps end his pain. But he wasn't allowed to go near the basement. One time he got caught and he still remembered his father's fists. But after several nights of those painful screams, Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore.

 

> _I need to see him._

> The opportunity came when almost all of his male family members went out for some urgent work one night. His mother was busy with herself. She had been lethargic and dizzy ever since she got injection of the new guest. His aunt was also busy with laundry. Everyone else was sleeping.

 

> He went to the basement. As soon as he got near the door he smelled something awful. Something like his medicine but it had gone bad. It smelled of decay and death. He looked into the basement, went down the stairs. But it was empty.

 

> All he saw were tools and wares of different kinds, an old sewing machine and discarded furniture. There was also a shelf filled with various nickknacks. He followed his senses, and heard a soft groan of pain, a murmur of voice talking to itself. It came from the other side of the shelf.

 

> He pushed the shelf, expecting it to be heavy. But it swung aside easily, a hidden door. There was a window shaped opening, and darkness. He grabbed the flashlight from the shelf and went in.

 

> "Yura..." The man said, his voice hoarse and pained. "Ex....."

 

> But then Baekhyun saw him and realized what his name would be. _Angel._ Because anything else wouldn't suite him.

 

Baekhyun woke up, trembling as he tried to get himself back out from the latest memory. His head throbbed and his mind whirled with questions. _Yura? As in Park Yura?_ And the most important one, _Why was my family torturing Kyungsoo?_

He got up and looked around. Kyungsoo wasn't next to him. He hurriedly went out and found the light in the main family room on. As he went there, he kept thinking about what to say? What to ask? Nothing made sense and he wondered if the memory was the product of his drunk mind.

 

But he remembered what he saw vividly. It was Kyungsoo, strung up like Christ on a pole, his beautiful body broken beyond belief.

 

But as soon as he entered the room he knew something was wrong. Kyungsoo was there with the family elders and they all looked extremely worried about something. Baekhyun swallowed his questions. _I'm sure that he will explain later when I ask him._

Instead he asked, "What's going on? Why's everyone still awake?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him and his expression was so torn. Baekhyun remembered the beaten, tortured face of Kyungsoo from his memory and nearly flinched.

 

"I received this from Taekwoon a while ago," Kyungsoo said, holding up something for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun shuffled closer to look. It was a wedding invitation card. He took it and read.

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the historical union of_

KING JUNG TAEKWOON

_with_

PRINCESS LALISA OF THAILAND

_This Friday at the Incheon Mansion at 3:00 pm._

 ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

 

Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo and finally realized that the King was about to do something stupid. "Well, not on our watch," he said, getting up. "We're going."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "But Taekwoon said..."

 

"Taekwoon sent you an invitation. It means he wants us there."

 

Kyungsoo stood up too. "Alright. But if it looks like there's any danger to you or to him, we're coming right back."

 

"Okay," Baekhyun said, and his mind went haywire with thoughts upon thoughts of Kyungsoo in his family home, tied up and tortured.

 

_Later. I'll ask him later._

 


	32. Loosing Identity, or Finding One

 

BAEKHYUN AND KYUNGSOO left with as little ceremony as possible, only giving a heads up to Do Shin that in case of an emergency, they would call. Baekhyun was still in his pajamas, and Kyungsoo had just been unable to sleep so he was still wearing the clothes from the dinner.

 

They were so worried about Taekwoon, about the realization that the Queen was actually a Blueblood, that they had just gotten out of the house as fast as possible. Through the drive, Kyungsoo explained what he knew about Lisa. Although it was strange that someone as powerless as her has managed to put Baekhyun under intent.

 

"If it was Lord Chaisai I'd understand," Kyungsoo mused aloud. "He has extremely powerful intent, but Lisa..." His eyes were far away. Then suddenly an uneasy expression crossed his face, "Unless she killed her father... but why would she...?"

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure if he had made the right decision by coming. He hadn't heard the voice - _Lisa's_ voice, it turned out - ever since Kyungsoo started making him remember. But he wasn't certain if meeting Taekwoon wouldn't trigger it again. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he trusted that Kyungsoo would stop him again.

 

 _Kyungsoo..._ He still couldn't believe that he'd remembered seeing Kyungsoo in his parent's basement. He was a little doubtful that it really was Kyungsoo or not, because he had dreamed of Kyungsoo often, and had nightmares about his family's death, it was possible that both elements has somehow mixed up.

 

But he couldn't shake Kyungsoo's expression whenever he remembered something, the expression that said he was curious. Sometimes even terrified. And Kyungsoo had been rather adamant about making him remember all about the past, maybe that's why? Because he wanted to remind Baekhyun that his family had tortured him too?

 

Then again, Kyungsoo could have just told him about it. As soon as Baekhyun thought that, he realized why Kyungsoo hadn't done that. _Because I wouldn't have believed him. I would have laughed, or become angry._

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop thinking too much about it. Right now Kyungsoo was distressed about the King, and Baekhyun would do everything to help. Later, much later, when they were in Kyungsoo's home again, they'll talk it over. Baekhyun would tell everything he remembered, and ask Kyungsoo for everything else.

 

 _But why had Kyungsoo murmured Yura's name?_ He knew that Yura noona admitted to working with Kyungsoo in the past on various slayer related business. But if it was one of those occasions, it meant that Kyungsoo was being tortured because of a slayer related mission too. And now that he knew exactly how much illegal activities his family was involved in, he wouldn't be surprised if that hadn't warranted some kind of action.

 

 _What if..._ a very small voice of doubt spoke to him. He hurriedly shook it away. He couldn't think things like that. Not when he was still uninformed. He wasn't even sure if he'd actually seen Kyungsoo, what with the amount of torture inflicted and the near unrecognizable state and long hair, although it would be blasphemous if he couldn't recognize his life mate at all.  Everything would be clear if they talked it out. Better yet, he could remember something more from when he went to the basement in a while.

 

"There's guests," Kyungsoo spoke, and Baekhyun blinked back to reality. "Taekwoon must have sent the invitation to many clans already." After a pause, Kyungsoo sighed, "No, he sent it to _everyone."_

 

"Everyone? What do you mean?"

 

"You know of the few nobles that joined with Raynon and the Queen? I can see all of their cars and chauffeurs."

 

Baekhyun looked worried. "I can see the slayer's cars as well. Just what is he thinking? We aren't evenly matched."

 

And it was true. If the King had gathered all the vampires that meant around five hundred clan heads from around the world, both Noble and Turned. And that's without counting their clan members, in case they've showed up too. The wedding was in just three days, which meant that more will come by then. And when one put that many vampires under the single roof with barely a hundred human slayers of Seoul HQ against them, it was obvious what the result would be if a riot broke out.

 

Kyungsoo seemed to be thinking on the same track. "He isn't that careless. He must have invited other Guilds too. He should have."

 

Baekhyun smiled. "You're worried about him. I know. But we can both knock some sense into him in no time, okay? So chill."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, giving up. "So much for not relying on me for his own battles. He wouldn't survive a day without my intrusion."

 

"You're a true saviour," Baekhyun concluded, though he knew his humor was easing some of Kyungsoo's tension.

 

They drove past the line of cars parked all over the mansion's drive way and even outside the gate. Usually, the mansion was humongous, but now it seemed like a thing that could burst with so many guests already here.

 

Kyungsoo found a space for his car and got out. Baekhyun was thinking about how they could enter as he joined Kyungsoo. He knew that they couldn't show their relationship just yet, what with him being human and weak, thus a weakness to Kyungsoo as well. Not that he wasn't sure of his skills, it was just that he hadn't been in presence of so many vampires like this before.

 

Kyungsoo took his hand. "Don't panic. Wait for me to enter first, and then go in. Find the first slayer friend you can and stay with them. I'll try to get through to Taekwoon. If I need help I'll pinch myself."

 

"And I'll come running," Baekhyun assured. He squeezed Kyungsoo's hand one last time. _I wish I could kiss him._ But Kyungsoo was already walking away. _Later._ After they've talked, there'd be kisses too.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO WAS STOPPED at least sixteen times on his way to Taekwoon's room. The front hall, foyer, and library were teeming with guests. One half dominated by vampires, chatting and laughing - and other with slayers, although they were suspicious and scattered as if trying to keep everyone in their sight. He didn't miss that those who had betrayed Taekwoon were also relaxing and mingling as if everything was fine. Supposing that Taekwoon and Lisa were going to marry, it was obviously the good reason for their lax behavior.

 

Because Kyungsoo had plans for every one of them otherwise.

 

He answered each of their greetings as pleasantly as possible, clasping hands tightly with some friends he met. He wished he could introduce Baekhyun to his global friends and comrades, if only the times weren't so stressed.

 

He was vaguely keeping tabs on Baekhyun when he entered the hall and went straight to the slayer teams he was familiar with. Confirming that he was safe, Kyungsoo untangled himself from hands and voices and all but ran up the stairs. Here too, there were slayers scattered, but keeping distance from the vampires who were grouped together and catching up. These kinds of ceremonies only came once every four decade, or even rarer than that, which allowed all the clans to gather like this, without any difference of race or religion.

 

Kyungsoo had been to such gatherings only thrice in his lifetime as a vampire. And twice he had encountered that these ceremonies almost always ended up with newly bonded mates (since different people got a chance to meet), as well as newly formed quarrels and enemies. He was hoping that nothing of the sort would happen this time, even though he saw that the presence of "King's human dogs" was making more than half the vampires gathered uneasy.

 

He finally arrived outside Taekwoon's room and found it being guarded by Irene and Donghae. He was happy to see Irene on duty, her skills were invaluable as a guard, since she could clone herself into anyone else she wanted. In time of stress, she'd even sacrifice herself for Taekwoon. Donghae looked strict enough, though Kyungsoo wasn't sure about his skills, then again if he was here that meant President Jaehwan had acknowledged him.

 

"Is he alone?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"No," Irene replied. "And he'll be pissed to see you here."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "But he sent me the invitation."

 

Irene frowned this time. "Damn that Joonmyun. He must have thought that Taekwoon's security was top priority, that's why he called you without his permission. He's going to be double pissed."

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, "I'm going in."

 

Irene didn't stop him. Donghae just glared.

 

The first thing Kyungsoo realized when he entered into the room was people. So many. The second thing he saw was that almost all of them belonged to one clan, of Lord Seong-su who was a confirmed traitor. Surprisingly, both the noble lord and another member was missing. Kyungsoo was on defensive at once, his muscles clenching as he readied to attack.

 

"Kyungsoo, stop," Taekwoon's soft but tired voice demanded.

 

And finally Kyungsoo saw him. He was dressed regally in flowing traditional gown. But he had a cold appearance to his face, like he was trying not to get angry. "I specifically told you to stay away," he said through his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Fuck that," Kyungsoo growled, aware that he was being disrespectful to the bloody king in presence of others but he couldn't think straight because he was also angry. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing, Taekwoon? How could you agree to mate with that witch when you..." He stopped short of saying _Jaehwan_.

 

He looked around. He couldn't see the President anywhere. But his gaze fell on Lee Jihoon, another one of Lord Seong-su's clan members. He was so... broken and sitting far away from the main area that Kyungsoo actually froze up. It was a familiar scene. Like when he'd found Sehun in that dark pit in the ground.

 

"As you can notice," Taekwoon said, now there was no sympathy in his voice, "there's still much you don't know, Assassin. I don't know why you've come, but leave now while you still have a chance." Kyungsoo read his eyes: Save your own mate because I can't save mine.

 

 _"Assassin...?"_   A voice said, trembling and broken. It was Jihoon. He had woken up from whatever dead stupor he had been in. "The... Assassin is _here...?"_

 

He stood up, unsteady and stumbled towards the center where Kyungsoo stood. He tripped, and Kyungsoo automatically caught him. Jihoon looked like he couldn't even stand on his own, so Kyungsoo kept him upright, keeping both his hands firmly around him.

 

"Let him... stay... the Assassin," Jihoon whispered, and coughed blood against Kyungsoo's pale blue shirt. "I'm this close to death... I want to hear that... bitch scream... see her die... before the last drop of my mate's blood in me... is gone... _please..._ kill her..."

 

Jihoon slumped forward. Kyungsoo tightened his arms around the man, worried because there's no way a vampire could be so frail and skeletal. So breakable. He looked up, and realized that the whole clan was watching him fiercely, like they also hungered for justice.

 

Turning to Taekwoon, the King, Kyungsoo ordered, "Tell me what's going on here. _Now."_

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN WATCHED AND tried to understand everything he saw. He could see so many faces, shapes and colors. He heard languages that he couldn't even understand. But now that he was slowly setting his old biases away, he could also see the things that made the vampires almost similar to human beings. The way they mingled, met and greeted each other. Their laughter, stories and gossips. If a completely unrelated person was to see this, he would think of them as just normal human beings. The fact that Baekhyun knew they weren't human, it was possibly the only difference he could feel.

 

But the one sight that captivated him the most was a child. He knew that only mated vampires were able to produce a child, not _turn_ them as Kyungsoo had done with Jongin, but actually birth a child between them. And amongst the gathered people, he could see only one. Both of his parents were female, and he had inherited fifty percent of both their looks, manners, the way they moved or stood or spoke.

 

Baekhyun was fascinated, and only half interested in whatever Minseok and Yesung were discussing behind him. He tried to keep track of every vampire in the vicinity, but his eyes went to the child again and again. He must be around six year of age, though he didn't know how vampire children were different in regards with growth than human children. But his small body was bursting with power. Baekhyun wasn't sure if this was something he felt because of Kyungsoo's blood heightening his senses, or because the child's aura was just that strong. He was almost overwhelmed by the glow, heat and life that emitted from the child's chocolate skin.

 

As if he had noticed Baekhyun's fascination, the child looked up and met Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun distinctly felt something rattle in his bones. And a second later, he heard a very soft whisper in his ear. _Salom._

 

Baekhyun flinched. The child smiled. Then Baekhyun heard the same voice, this time speaking in accented English. _I don't speak your langue. Sorry._

 

With a dizzying breath, Baekhyun realized that the child was speaking to him through his mind. He looked back at Minseok and Yesung, and realized that they didn't hear him. Baekhyun tried to focus, but the shock of it was so real that he felt like he needed to sit down. Again the voice said, this time a little sadly, _Sorry._

 

He saw as the child looked down, like he was ashamed of himself, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Baekhyun swallowed up his shock and tried to catch his eyes again. But he didn't know how, without alerting everyone in the place. Instead he tried talking through his mind as well. _Hello, I'm Baekhyun._ His English wasn't fantastic, but he could communicate at least.

 

The child looked up sharply. And slowly, a bright, blinding smile lit up his face. _I'm Khatiim._

 

Baekhyun smiled back. He felt like he'd reached a milestone. In this moment he was truly in-between the two worlds, and only he could see the similarities and differences and only he could understand that all it took for happiness to reign was to just stop and speak. He didn't know what else he could say, but he was curious so he asked, _How old?_

 

The child, Khatiim, frowned like he was trying to tell the exact number, then he held up his fingers. _Nine._ Baekhyun blinked. He looked small for his age. As if the child had interpreted Baekhyun's shock, he added with a sigh, _I'm small._

Baekhyun had been unfortunate in the height department too. He didn't hate it, but sometimes he felt like everyone in the world was just too fucking tall. So he understood the child's struggles. _Me too._

 

The child shrugged, like he was saying, _Tough luck but what can we do about it?_

His action caught the attention of one of his mothers and she looked to where the child was looking. Baekhyun looked away, but not fast enough. She'd seen him talking to the child. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He tried to think for a way to escape. He knew that he had unnecessarily put himself under the spotlight, and that this could jeopardize whatever it was Kyungsoo was planning with the King.

 

He peeked, and saw that the mother was bent down to speak to the child. They were having an urgent conversation. And then, she put her palm to her forehead like she was giving up and nodded. The child moved, vampire fast, and stopped inches from Baekhyun. Behind him, Minseok and Yesung swore and grabbed their hidden knives. But Baekhyun stayed as he was.

 

Up close, he was shocked that he hadn't realized the truth of child's immortality sooner. He was perfect, in every way. Except height, but that could change once he hit vampire puberty. This close, the child's power that leaked out and was even more evident. Baekhyun nearly felt it on his skin.

 

"Library?" the child asked. He looked so excited.

 

Baekhyun turned his head towards the library. There were a few vampires there. Some were actually browsing through the books, reverently going through the King's collection. Baekhyun sighed and said, "Okay."

 

"Baekhyun, wait," said Yesung softly. "He's a vampire."

 

Baekhyun turned to him. He didn't know what expression his face was making, but it was enough to make Yesung take a step backward. "So? Did we get any permission forms to kill any nine year old vampires today? Because I didn't get it."

 

Minseok looked between them. "He doesn't look nine," he said, like he was trying to change the conversation.

 

"He's nine," Baekhyun said confidently.

 

He held out his hand to the child, who took it. His body temperature was same, cool as Kyungsoo's. His grip was strong, but it didn't hurt Baekhyun in any way. They started walking together to the library.

 

"What kind of... book you like?" Baekhyun asked haltingly, hoping that his question was enough to understand.

 

"All books," the child said with an excited wriggle of his hips. Baekhyun chuckled aloud, unable to help himself. _Cute._

 

 _Thank you, you are cute too._ The child's voice replied.

 

As they stepped in the library Baekhyun became aware that now, everyone was looking at them. Slayers, vampires and the mothers of this child.

 

They reached the shelf, Kahtiim pulled a random book out of it, and they sat down on the carpet. It was an English book titled "Swallowing the Sun" and opened a random page and started reading a random line. Baekhyun just listened.

 

_"Don't set fire to this thicket_

_be silent, heart!_

_hold your tongue,_

_for your tongue_

_is a lick of flame."_

Eyes watched them. He didn't know what they saw, but Baekhyun had a realization. That this was it. This must be the world that Taekwoon wanted. _Equality. Unity._ Living together without any hurdles. This was what he aimed for. And in this moment, Baekhyun and this child, they were the living embodiment of Taekwoon's dreams.

 

He felt a presence behind him. It was a tall looking vampire, his appearance was either French or Russian, Baekhyun wasn't sure except that he was really blonde and blue-eyed. He looked disgusted.

 

"Khatiim, why are you sitting with food?" the man said, his voice haughty.

 

Khatiim looked up. And the man suddenly went stiff. His hand reached up to rub his temple, like he was trying to fight an invisible hold there. Then his mouth twisted in pain. He stepped back.

 

Khattim said, "My mothers have taught me all of my manners. And they say humans are not food. And that slayers are brave. _Go."_

 

The man obeyed, still rubbing his temple and looked pained. Baekhyun wasn't sure what just happened. And he'd only understood a few words. But it looked like the child had defended him with his powers. Powers – that Baekhyun was realizing were too strong for even a fully grown vampire to handle.

 

Khatiim went back to reading. Baekhyun just listened. Slowly, they gathered an audience. First it was Yesung and Minseok, who Baekhyun feared had come closer as if to protect him from the child. But after they had listened to Khatiim's voice reading in weird accent, they also sat down and paid attention. Then it was the mothers of the child. And later some of the other vampires joined in too.

 

Like it was some sort of multi-racial book club.

 

_"The desire to know your owl soul_

_Will end all the other desires..."_

 

Some vampires came from upstairs and halted at the scene before them. Baekhyun was vaguely worried about Kyungsoo and Taekwoon, but he couldn't help but imagine what kind of expression they would make if they came down and saw this.

 

One vampire came down being assisted by three others. He looked invalid. He actually made Baekhyun worry. And after a second, Baekhyun remembered that Sehun had looked just like this vampire moments before Kyungsoo put him to sleep. He sat down too and the vampires who accompanied him remained standing around him in a loose circle.

 

_"Love came and became_

_like blood in my body._

_It rushed through my veins_

_and encircled my heart."_

 

After several poem read by the child, the servers entered and started laying down food. It was normal food, but there was also many bottles of wine and blood. The slayers made faces at that, but they also snagged as many delicious appetizers as they could. The book club disbanded, and Khatiim left his mothers after half hugging and half smothering Baekhyun.

 

He remained sitting there. Finally glad of some peace. His whole body felt sweaty, and only now he realized exactly how much of the tension was Kyungsoo's and not his own. Although his happy and satisfactory event with the child had sent enough calming signals to Kyungsoo to actually maintain some sense of sanity. Whatever it was that was taking place with the King, it must be taxing because both of were so affected like this.

 

The broken vampire also remained in his seat. His companions left after a while too. Except one.

 

Baekhyun met his eyes. And felt like that he was about to make yet another friend in this place.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO COULDN'T BELIEVE that Taekwoon had come up with a stupid and idiotic plan in his absence. He could see a hundred things that were wrong with it – but even then, his mind was calculating about the studied things that could actually go well. He was actually fleeing like it could work. But only if the given scenarios by Taekwoon came to pass. Which would never happen.

 

“This is so wrong,” he said, for what felt like the thirtieth time. “This won’t work out. Who can say what everyone would decide? What if everyone decided to betray you?”

 

“Then I accept it,” Taekwoon replied. “This is no longer a monarchy. Everyone has a right to chose who they prefer.”

 

“That isn’t how we work.”

 

“Which is why we are no closer to gaining success than we were ages ago,” Taekwoon retorted, sounding fed up with the conversation. Kyungsoo knew that he’s already made up his mind. Nothing could sway him now. “If we are to bring a change in the society, we have to listen to what everyone has to say. There’s nothing else to do.”

 

Kyungsoo held back his arguments. He couldn’t get through, and even if he called Baekhyun and used force, it still wouldn’t be enough.

 

They were alone in Taekwoon’s bedroom. Outside, Irene and Donghea still stood guard, and the clan of Seong-su had left a few moments ago with Jihoon. Kyungsoo had asked where President Jaehwan was, but nobody had tried to elaborate. Which meant that there was no way of using King’s lifemate to make him understand either.

 

“You need my help,” he said at last.

 

“Don’t-" Taekwoon started…

 

“No, I’m staying. If you’re really going through with this, I need to see it with my own eyes. Whether you marry Lisa or get dethroned I won’t interfere. But if you are in any kind of danger, I won’t hold back.”

 

Taekwoon closed his eyes and sat back. He looked so worn out. “I’m done with this whole thing, Kyungsoo. I know I started it and that it’s my vision but I’m only beginning to understand how foolish I was. I only cared about what I thought was best for us all, and that’s why we have this crisis. If only, I’d never let myself get carried away…”

 

“Stop blaming yourself,” Kyungsoo said forcefully. “You made mistakes. Trust me I madeo some too. Pretty serious ones that might come out and make everything crazy. But you are now choosing to make a difference, and that’s okay. I’m only trying to make sure that you don’t die whole doing it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. It wasn’t enough. But he couldn’t do anything more. Through the bond that linked him to his mate, he could feel that Baekhyun was safe, and a bit happy about something. He tried reading the emotions he received, and couldn’t comprehend why Baekhyun was nostalgic, proud and a little braver than he usually was.

 

“Where’s President Jaehwan?” he asked, trying to know that he could help in any other way. “And Jongin?”

 

“Safe,” Taekwoon replied. “But they might have to join the fiesta once its time.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t like this. Though he couldn’t deny that as President, Jaehwan would have to attend this prestigious event in the history. And Jongin would come becase Chanyeol was.

 

“I’m going downstairs,” he said, getting up. “If you need me…”

 

Taekwoon simply blinked.

 

Once again, Kyungsoo was struck with how ancient and mysterious Taekwoon was in that minute. He didn’t know if it was because of his regal robes or because for once, Taekwoon was taking a step that was at once mature and risky. He was simply filled with a deep sense of respect for this vampire, his creator, teacher and an almost father figure. The only person who’d been next to him through an endless undead life.

 

Taekwoon had always needed Kyungsoo for the betterment of everyone, for realizing his dreams. But now, Taekwoon was in need for himself. Kyungsoo was ready to do anything for him.

.

.

 

BEAUTIFUL WAS THE word that could easily describe the vampire as he came closer to Baekhyun. His entire face, his movements everything were exactly perfect. But Baekhyun was strangely drawn because of a new sensation in his gut. The feeling of familiarity, of _knowing._

 

The way the vampire smiled as he approached, Baekhyun knew he was feeling this gut sensation too.

 

“May I speak to you?” the vampire asked in honeyed voice. He was polite, not like any vampire Baekhyun had encountered.

 

“Sure,” he said, looking past him towards the broken one. “Is he okay?”

 

“He lost his mate two days ago,” the vampire murmured, almost as if he was trying not to let the other one hear him. “The Queen killed him. They were mated for more than a hundred years.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart clench with sorrow. Now it made sense why he looked like that. “How long…?”

 

“Can’t say,” the vampire replied, understanding. “He has his mate’s blood inside him yet. But I think he is barely alive because he yearns for revenge before he goes. I wonder how long he could fight, he’s already fading…”

 

“How terrible,” Baekhyun gasped, feeling his eyes well up. Sehun was hard enough to forget, now he had to see another one go this way. “Why would the Queen do that?”

 

“Because she likes to _do_ things. Make a statement. to let it be known that at long last, she has power.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t understand that. “I hope you aren’t with her.”

 

“We were until two days ago,” the vampire replied bitterly. “She had our clan head under intent. After she killed Sungcheol, she came home angry. Killed several people in her sight, our clan head being one of them. Since we had no obligations left, we escaped and sought refuge with the King.”

 

“Good,” Baekhyun sighed. “I wouldn’t be so welcoming if you were with her.”

 

“Even though we are alike?” the vampire said with a smile.

 

Baekhyun frowned. _“Alike?”_

 

The vampire leaned close enough that his elbow length hair tickled Baekhyun’s wrists. “You are mated to a vampire, aren’t you? Same as I?”

 

And that feeling in his gut suddenly made sense. He wouldn’t have distinguished it if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s blood empowering him. He panicked.

 

“Calm down I wouldn’t betray you,” the vampire said quietly and held out his hand. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan. My mate is over there… by that table. He’s called Jisoo.”

 

Baekhyun took his hand. “I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He didn’t tell him about Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh, from the famous slayer clan? Impressive.”

 

Baekhyun, who had remembered enough about his clan’s impressive deeds, winced. “They aren’t that famous so…”

 

Jeonghan didn’t breach any further. “So tell me, have you been experiencing changes? I can feel that you’re quite new at this. Have you mated just recently?”

 

Baekhyun blushed, looking around. He didn’t want anyone to hear this – and given that almost half of the population in the building had super human senses, it was fair chance that someone would hear anyway.

 

“They can’t hear us,” Jeonghan replied. “Nor can they see us anymore. They can’t see Jihoon either.” The vampire pointed ta the broken vampire across the room. “I have made us invisible.”

 

Baekhyun blinked. And tried to wave at Yesung and Minseok. He even called aloud. But they didn’t notice him at all. He turned his awed eyes back to Jeonghan, who was smiling like an angel.

 

“See? We’re safe. So… start talking. I know you have questions.”

 

“I’m experiencing changes in my body,” Baekhyun started. And explained how his senses were getting heightened, but that his body wasn’t used to the fast healing.

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Oh, how nostalgic. I suffered too. I mean, I was human when Jisoo and I mated.”

 

Baekhyun gaped. “But I thought there weren’t any human-vampire mates. How is it possible? And if it’s true, why don’t more people know?”

 

“it’s not impossible,” Jeonghan said. “It’s rare, that’s one reason why people don’t know. But more than that – it’s not talked about because it is dangerous.”

 

“Oh, I know. I know all about it.” Baekhyun had heard it so many times that it was old.

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “I’m not talking about sex only. Yeah, that can be dangerous too. But I’m talking about the other thing – the most dangerous thong between a human-vampire mates, a thing which actually causes deaths.”

 

Baekhyun went still. The expression on Jeonghan face was serious now.

 

“It’s the Turning,” he said softly. “When the vampire mate tries to turn the human half of his soul into a  vampire – that’s when danger begins. Because only a few people have been known to survive that. I am one of those people. I used to have another acquaintance, who also mated with a  vampire. She wasn’t lucky. And I had to see them both die.”

 

Baekhyun looked away, his heart was pounding. He had thought about being a vampire, just for a bit, and it scared him. The changes in his body now were too much already, just imagining becoming someone as powerful as Kyungsoo was terribly strange to him. So he had just _acknowledged_ that idea, never thought more about it.

 

But now he was forced into thinking about that. He didn’t know what to feel or say anymore.

 

“I don’t know who you are mated with, yet,” Jeonghan said. “But I like you, because you treated a vampire’s child as if it was someone important. You cared for Jihoon’s pain, even if a little bit. You wear a vampire’s soul around your neck and keep it safe. I really admire that. So I’ll give you the secret to my survival, if you want it?”

 

Baekhyun licked his lips. He suddenly wanted to have a glass of water. Or ten. “I haven’t _thought_ of… we haven’t really…”

 

Jeonghan placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. He was smiling softly. “It’s okay. One day it would make sense, wanting to stay with your mate forever. And when that day comes, you can seek me. I’ll help you with everything I’ve got. So long, slayer.”

 

He stood up and walked away. Baekhyun saw as he joined his mate across the hall. They weren’t obvious, but they exchanged a soft, subtle look which spoke a thousand words. Their love was bare for a single moment; Baekhyun blinked, and it was gone.

 

He leaned back against the shelf. His mind was a mess. Past memories, realizing that he might have met Kyungsoo in his childhood, meeting an amazing vampire child and now this. He didn’t know when the surprises would cease, but he was already gone in too deep. There was no turning back to his old reality anymore.

 


	33. The Royal Wedding

  
  
THE DAWN WAS dull in the comparison of the grandeur of the mansion on the day of the royal wedding. Servants, human and vampire alike, had been tinkering and hurrying around the place for the last two days. But Baekhyun was left speechless as he beheld the final product. The King's mansion was beautiful and vast to begin with, but now, it actually looked like a palace. Everything was red and gold, splashed across the basic white structure of the mansion. It was as if an artist had taken a blank page and turned it into a a masterpiece.

 

Baekhyun had been here, along with the slayers and ever growing vampire guests for the last two days now. He'd heard that saying before, _to walk in another's shoes_ many times, but only now he was starting to experience it himself. The events of the first few hours, his meeting with Khatiim and then Jeonghan were just the beginning. Already, as he walked out the room (which he shared with Donghae, Irene, Heechul, Hani, and Sungjae) his face split into a smile. His shoulders brushed with the crowd in the hallway, a vampire here, a slayer there, dotted with some of the human acquaintances of Taekwoon's in between. 

 

He actually knew everyone by name now, and each person smiled back at him as if they'd been friends for centuries. He couldn't pin point the exact time or place the difference between them had vanished, maybe it was the display with Khatiim, or something else, but each vampire had started approaching him with extremely decent conversations. By the time Kyungsoo had wrapped up his discussion with Taekwoon, Baekhyun and his slayer friends were grouped together with other vampires and taking votes on which movies they should watch. After an intense battle of arguments between team Star Wars and team Lord of the Rings, it had been decided that they could watch both. They had time.

 

Baekhyun still remembered when Kyungsoo came downstairs to that unexpected scene, and he remembered that look of pure love Kyungsoo had given him. How he wished he could hold his mate right then and there in front of everyone. But alas, they only had been able to steal moments with each other, in dark corners or behind closed doors. They couldn't get any further than heated, hurried kisses, but it was amazing to know they had each other in their arms after hours of separation.

 

By the second day, President Jaehwan had shown up with more slayer teams from the five Guilds scattered around South Korea. As the number of vampires increased with every hour, it was only fair to maintain a strong front of slayers. Though, each new arrivals also gave in to the mingling after a few hours. It was addictive and educational, trying to communicate with different people from around the world, trying to decipher various languages as if they were musical notes. The president didn't stay, however, and neither did he meet Taekwoon. Baekhyun couldn't help but admire his self control.

 

The King was safely isolated, though he came down to greet his friends after intervals. Each time, he'd look over at the vampires and slayers, standing united, and smile. His dream, coming true in front of his eyes.

 

By the end of the first day, the mansion was so crowded that a few clans had taken incentive and decided to go to the nearest hotels instead. In order to provide security as well as enforcers, a team of slayers accompanied them. It was a good decision, because otherwise there'd be no more room for anyone.

 

Baekhyun had also, met some of Kyungsoo's friends. It was hard to believe that Kyungsoo even had any friends outside of his clan, but after Baekhyun met them, he understood why. They were those rare, lucky people who'd been able to see beyond the title of Assassin, and recognize Kyungsoo for the warm and lovely creature that he was. Baekhyun was filled with respect for those friends, and he expressed that by bowing to each one. An act that made the vampires grab him by the shoulder and pull him in for a hug.

 

There was the ruthless female, her heritage was distinctly Native American, who went by the name of Flo. She was Baekhyun's favorite. Everything about her screamed death and danger, but underneath that tough skin, was fire and love. She often grabbed Baekhyun's hand and murmured heavily accented verses into his palms, saying, "I'm nurturing your fate." She traced the lines on his hands. "See how they deepen and grow?"

 

And then there was a huge bear of a man called Mikhail, who Baekhyun had mistaken for a blonde version Hagrid from Harry Potter. Long hair, beard and vast shoulders, he didn't look like a decent person at all. But Kyungsoo had all but tackled the man into a hug when he arrived, and they'd both proceeded to exclaim and chatter in Russian. Baekhyun hadn't spoken much with him, but they sat together during the movies and Mikhail always provided his arm for Baekhyun's backrest. 

 

Finally there was an old vampire. By old, he meant that he looked to be in his fifties. Elsworth was his name, and he was pale and thin, with greying hair. His blue eyes were unnerving, and after a quick word with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun found out that it was his power. He could literally render paralysis by casting a simple look to another. In order to avoid unnecessary situations, Elsworrh always kept his sunglasses on.

 

And now, finally, it was the day of the wedding. All guests had arrived a few hours ago, and everyone was busy with the last minute things. Baekhyun wondered if he should go ahead and see how Taekwoon was looking, it was a wedding and he was curious how it went in vampire circles. 

 

He caught the breakfast crowd, tried to find Kyungsoo for a little privacy, only to realize that he was busy with the last minute security check. Then he stayed away with Khatiim, Jeonghan and Jihoon, who was basically just a shadow by now. Every single movement pained him, and one time Baekhyun had tried to help him up, only to find that Jihoon's hand was softly dusting ash in his. He was so close to death, Baekhyun felt it like a bullet in his chest. Baekhyun knew that the vampire was looking forward to revenge, and he'd also heard that the Queen was due for an appearance any minute now. So as a precaution, he'd taken the three of them upstairs in a lonely store room.

 

"I should be going out," Jeonghan said after a few hours went by. "My mate must be waiting for me."

 

At the word _mate,_ Jihoon's whole being shivered. Jeonghan pursed his lips, feeling sorry about his slip.

 

"I'm okay," said Jihoon, his voice reminded Baekhyun starkly of Sehun in those last moments. "Just... come get me... when she..."

 

"Of course," Joenghan assured.

 

Khatiim's mothers had already approved that he should be hidden. He was probably the only vampire child attending the wedding, and it would be dangerous to expose him to too many strong clan heads that had gathered. 

 

"You'll stay hidden, right?" Baekhyun asked when he heard the fanfare, signal that the Queen Lisa had come with her envoy. "Lock the door from inside. Don't open unless it's your mothers, me or Jeonghan. If it's anyone else, blast them dead using your power." In any normal situation, this would be the last thing he'd say to a kid, but there was nothing normal about Khatiim or the situation. The child nodded firmly, and locked the door dutifully, safe with Jihoon.

 

Baekhyun hurried to his room and dressed up. The suit was selected by Joonmyun from the royal collection, whatever that was, and fit perfectly to Baekhyun's frame. He no longer had silver hair, but the white cut of the suit clashed perfectly with his new hair. He wasn't vain or anything, but for once, he smirked at his reflection. _Lets see how you keep your eyes off me, Kyungsoo._

 

He made his way down to the foyer, and outside where the beautiful lawn was set up with the stage, fountains, and food courses of a million kinds it seemed. The dress code for men was white, while the women were in peach and soft skin hues. It fit against the decor of the place, and Baekhyun was slightly jealous of the King for having such a lavish wedding. _Lucky._ Or not, because apparently the King was stupid and ignoring his actual mate and getting ready to marry a monster.

 

Baekhyun walked into the fray, admiring everything and everyone. Vampires were beautiful creatures, but the white made them look angelic somehow. He waved and shook hands with some of them who he now considered friend. He laughed amicably when they joked, "Wah, slayer, you almost look like one of us!" And he pointed back saying, "And you look like a slayer."

 

Finding Yesung and Yuna he joined them. He was aware of his duties, at least. They were to keep a look out. The obviously distant and vicious vampires were definitely in league with the Queen already, though there was no proof yet. Anything bad could happen, which was why, Baekhyun had stashed his katana in the decorative floor vase last night. Other slayers had done similarly. Baekhyun was almost certain that most of the friendly vampires had already figured out something was going down, but none had tried to steal the weapons away. _Yet._

 

Between the few moments he had with his mate, Baekhyun had learned of two things. One, Taekwoon was going to walk up that alter with Queen Lisa. And second, Taekwoon was going to rewrite history. Baekhyun didn't know the details yet. But whatever his mate and the King had planned, he'd be with them.

 

The guests were assembling and finding their seats. The whole lawn was dotted with vampires and slayers, and there was a palpable sense of _something great_ in the air. Baekhyun just hoped it was in favour of the King. Despite his faults, namely putting so much burden on Kyungsoo, Baekhyun quite liked him. He was the best King they could hope for. And anyone else, really, wasn't good enough.

 

"It's going to start soon," Yuna murmured, gripping her knife strung under her pearly skirt. "Be prepared."

 

Baekhyun didn't need to be told twice. The piano started playing a soothing tune, and each guest finally sat down in their seats. It was starting.

.

.  
  


 

JAEHWAN WAS SUPPOSED to attend the event as the Guild President. But he would rather not. He wondered if Taekwoon had planned anything at all - or was he just going to cast Jaehwan aside like nothing. After all, the King had proposed to him in front of an audience, which meant that he was going to follow through. Even if there was no apparent reason for that to happen anymore, now that he was here and had seen the Queen's guard in attendance. It was a hard pill to swallow, and he tried comforting himself to the best of his ability. _It's not like we love each other. We respect each other professionally, and the whole intimacy was just the result of this stupid curse._ There were no feelings involved and the pain in his heart was just the side effect of their mate bond being broken and twisted.

 

But as he walked into the lawn and found his seat, met with the Presidents of the foreign Guilds that were here with their best slayer teams, he couldn't help but shake. The feeling that he was going to be ripped in half in just a few moments. It was worse than anything he'd ever faced and that was saying something because he was a bloody slayer.

 

He sat down and tried to control his emotions. He spent his time in observing others. His own slayers and the slayers from the Shanghai, Dehli and Benghazi were all on alert. They'd been the only Guilds who'd been able to send their slayers over in time. More would come later, because right after the royal wedding ended, the vampires were going to descend into the week long celebrations. These parties often got out of hand, or so he'd heard. He was grateful for the foreign Guilds for their cooperation.

 

He wished he had brought Chanyeol and Jongin with him, but the King, his royal majesty, had warned against it. He'd also warned Kyungsoo and Baekhyun away, but apparently they were here despite that. Baekhyun stood a little in the back, crowded with slayers and a few vampires who looked way too chummy with him. He wondered if they found his scent alluring, after all that's one of the most apparent effect he had on the vampires. But instead of trying to drink him, it was as if these vampires were happy to just drink in the closeness of Baekhyun. They treated him like an old friend, hands clasping, shoulders brushing together and smiles that were only appropriate between friends who had secrets together.

 

Jaehwan couldn't help but smile. He was such a pure child who didn't deserve all the pain that he had to face. Although he didn't know the details yet, he knew that his family had been killed on his Uncle Jon's orders. He'd tried his best to treat Baekhyun nicely all this time, mostly out of guilt but genuinely because Baekhyun was such a bright individual. His light seemed to have attracted many others, and Jaehwan was proud of him.

 

Looking ahead, he found Kyungsoo just beside the stage where others of the King's clan were gathered. He was also decked out in white, and his posture was intimidating. Yet, he noticed when the vampire's eyes darted to Baekhyun, lingered for a mere second, and then darted away. He didn't miss the smallest smile that quirked the Assassin's lips before he again resumed his antagonism. 

 

How lucky they were to be completely mated. He wouldn't ever know that feeling, seeing how the evening was going to go now. He shook himself and tried to be firm. _Taekwoon proposed to me. He wouldn't abandon me._ He tried to convince himself through these thoughts. _All I need to do is wait and watch. All I must do is believe in the King._

 

The music form the piano stopped and Junmyoon grabbed a mic to speak, "Ladies and gentleman of our beloved vampire and slayer families, please take you assigned seats so that the ceremony can proceed."

 

A few people who'd shuffled off to mingle, returned to their seats as a palpable silence in which everyone remained with baited breath. Jaehwan's pulse spiked and he knew, that just beyond the sight, his mate was ready to make an appearance. His breath hitched as he wondered yet again, how he would take it if Taekwoon really did get married to another. He wasn't sure anymore.

 

Taekwoon entered the lawn with Hani, her good arm looped around the King's. She was looking much better and her face was glowing. Jaehwan was happy to see that. He'd spent a long time chatting with her and her mate a few nights back and he was glad that she was doing better. Then he focused his gaze on his mate. Taekwoon was an entirely different sight in that white ensemble. His pale face, sharp jaw and dark locks were heavenly, and his eyes seemed to brighten as they swiveled over the gathered crowd. He was wearing his silver crown, an intricate thing of ancient beauty. Jaehwan had only seen him in this crown in an old painting. His aura and power declared him a King.

 

All the attendees stood up in respect and bowed low. Taekwoon returned the bows with his own head inclined. Jaehwan noticed how some of the vampires seemed to be glaring at the King form under their hair, though they schooled their features as they rose from their bow. It was as if they couldn't wait for Taekwoon to perish. Jaehwan wondered if it was Queen Lisa's intent making them so cold, or if they really were against the King. He wasn't naïve; he knew that many in the vampire circles hated Taekwoon for his initiative with the Guilds as well as his manifesto of equality with human beings. Most hated that they couldn't hunt the humans as they wished.

 

But some wore the brightest smiles as they gazed at the King. Their admiration was laid bare and they didn't even care if they were beaming way too much. The King was truly loved by many. Jaehwan felt a rush of respect and affection for that man who used to be a close friend to his strict Uncle and now - _Now he's mine._

 

The King walked to the stage and turned around, kissing Hani softly on her cheek. She gathered her dress and walked to stand next to Kyungsoo. Taekwoon stood tall and tried to smile. Jaehwan knew that he had to look away now, while he could still escape. But at that moment, Taekwoon's gaze met his and the world went still for a moment. He tried to read anything, _something_ in the King's eyes. Anything to tell him that everything would be okay, but all he saw was bright admiration and confidence. It gave him just a bit of courage. He looked away first, hoping that Taekwoon would too.

 

The music began again, a soft tinkling melody that made everyone sigh. And then the Queen made her entrance, followed by Heechul as her escort. He walked a respectable distance away, so as to not step on the train of her gown. She wore blood red, strapless gown that fell off her slender body in soft waves of chiffon. Her long hair was rolled up in an elegant bun and her lips were stained with a matching lipstick. She looked ethereal. Like a Queen. Jaehwan didn't have to watch the two of them stand side by side to know that they would make an amazing, powerful couple. There were murmurs in the gathered crowd, now under stunned by Lisa's beauty and elegance.

 

They didn't know what monster she hid behind that impressive smile.

 

The Queen walked up the steps and joined Taekwoon. She beamed at him and Taekwoon managed to smile back. There wasn't any hint of disgust or fear in him anymore, like that time when they first realized who she was and what she was capable of. He noticed that Lisa was wearing red gloves as well, perhaps as a show of peace. As long as she was willing to keep her power at bay, Jaehwan was fine. But if there was even a hint of-

 

Lisa smiled down at the audience, and her gaze flicked to where Jaehwan was standing. Her smile was poison. She offered her gloved hand to Taekwoon, who took it and held it. There was a possessive gleam in her eyes at that, and when she looked at the audience again, there was a bare challenge in that gaze. She was staking claim on the King. She was doing it so openly.

 

 _Mine,_ something deep within Jaehwan growled. _He is mine._ He wanted to fly there and rip Lisa to shreds. The shock and anger was too much, so unexpected that he nearly choked on it. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but he knew one thing. There was no way he could allow such indecent show of possession, when the man on the stage already belonged to him. When he bore that bite mark that Jaehwan had put there on his skin, under the layers of clothing.

 

The minister who was going to marry them was a respectable and retired President of the Jeju Guild. He walked to the King and to-be Queen and started the ceremony.

 

"Ladies and gentleman, you are about to witness a historical event, the likes of which may never occur for hundreds of years to come. Before we bear witness to these two committing themselves into a bond, I'd like to ask one thing. Is there anyone in the gathering who opposes this matrimony?"

 

Jaehwan stood up, tall and imposing; his gaze boring into the Queen's when she turned her startled eyes on him. "I oppose it." His loud voice carried over to the very last row.

 

Everyone started murmuring and shifting in their seats, but Jaehwan watched the Queen's face. It was shocked still, but then a nasty smirk lit t up. As if she thought his claim was worth nothing.

 

The minister also looked shocked, like he'd been only trying to go through with a formality. "Erm, why is it that you oppose, President Jaehwan?"

 

"Because King Taekwoon is my life mate."

 

A sudden silence rent the air, and everyone waited breathlessly. But Jaehwan had eyes only for the blood red Queen. Her eyes darted from him to Taekwoon, trying to see if it was true. And then, fury made her lips tremble. Her whole being shook as she tried and failed to control her rage and humiliation. Because whatever she'd seen in Takewoon's face was enough to credit that it was true.

 

Before thing could get messy, Taekwoon spoke. "It is true. President Jaehwan is my life mate. We've been aware of our bond for several months now. And we have already completed various stages."

 

Now there was pandemonium. People demanded to know if they were gathered only because this was farce.

 

"Quiet," Taekwoon said, raising his hand. The effect was instant. "You will see a wedding today, no doubt about that. But you will also bear witness to another historical event."

 

Jaehwan frowned. _What is Taekwoon talking about?_

 

"I implore you, each of you, to look at the people standing next to you." Everyone did as told. Slayers turned to vampires and vampires turned to slayers standing shoulder to shoulder. "Did you see each other as enemies, or did you see people with talent and potential to become friends?"

 

There was thoughtful pause as everyone considered this.

 

Taekwoon continued, "You've been my guests for several days now, and you've been sharing my roof with those you call your mortal enemies. Tell me, how bad have these days been for you? Have you gathered nothing or learned nothing from those who you consider enemies? Are we all just soulless creatures who have no dreams or desires or aspirations? No families or hearts? Are we all just made to be killed or kill each other alone? Was that purpose when we were created?"

 

The silence could kill, it was suffocating. It seemed like even the nature had stopped to listen.

 

"I know that we aren't equal. That we are more powerful than human beings could ever be. But they also posses the powers we can't fathom. They have their hearts and their loyalty. Even if they have nothing to give you, they rise to the occasion and try to do something regardless. Even if they hate you and hunt you, once every month they lay down and get pinned by needles to draw their blood that later feeds you all."

 

Taekwoon reached up and grabbed his crown. He took it off and placed it on a dais nearby. "I beg you to choose a monarch that wouldn't destroy all that I have - that _we_ have - strived for. I beg you, to not choose this woman. I hereby denounce my claim to throne and the crown."

 

The stunned crowd didn't even know how to react.

 

  
Taekwoon went on, "I now leave you to choose whoever you see fit. Because I have a mate to marry. And I promised you a wedding and celebration. I keep my promises."

 

Jaehwan could feel his heart going into an overdrive as Taekwoon started towards him. He half ran to meet him and threw his arms round his King as their lips met. The stunned crowd was still trying to understand, but a few of them caught up and started cheering for them. Slowly, but surly, everyone joined in.

 

The King was no longer a King. But he was someone's life mate. _He is mine._

.

.  
  


KYUNGSOO SMILED IN relief and sadness. It wasn't a bad kind of sadness really, just wistful. Taekwoon was no longer a King. His crown sat abandoned on a dais. And the rattled audience was still trying to understand what to do next.

 

 _I will no longer be a King's Assassin. I could just be Do Kyungsoo, a man who loves Byun Baekhyun._ And he was fine with that. More than fine actually, as his gaze found Baekhyun in the crowd. He was clapping and jumping up and down in happiness, with him stood Yuna and Yesung, flanked by Elsworth and Flo. He'd told his friends of his bond with Baekhyun and asked them to keep his mate safe. Especially when he was so keen to making almost each vampire fall for him a little. He was fine with vampires striking up friendships with his mate, but he wasn't fine when they tried to be close to him. His jealousy was baseless, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. For once in his life, he had someone to call his own. There was no way he would give him up for anything.

 

He watched as Jaehwan and Taekwoon walked up the stage. Lisa was asked to stand back, and she was too rattled to try anything with all of the vampire clan heads bearing witness to the mating. The minister asked the couple to say their vows, which made everyone tearful. Kyungsoo himself tried to dab away the liquid that was coming out of his eyes. _Fuck, Taekwoon was right. It does make one cry to see a loved one get married._

 

Afterwards, Jaehwan and Taekwoon bit each other in front of everyone, not caring that their pristine white suits were getting stained. Then a few members were chosen from the vampires and slayers, who left with the couple to bear witness to their mating. Kyungsoo was happy that he hadn't put Baekhyun through that. But still, he was more happy for Taekwoon. Finally his ahead was unburned from the crown, and finally he was getting the happiness that he deserved.

 

The remaining crowd stayed where they were. After all, it was time to choose the next monarch. And it was a heavy burden indeed. So far, everything had gone according to Taekwoon's plan. This next bit was going to be tricky.

 

Joonmyun took the stage next and said into the mic, "All the vampire heads are gathered here, except for those who left as witnesses. I know that the history demands some sort of contest and bloodletting when it comes to being Kings or Queens, but as the last decree of King Taekwoon, I want to propose a vote instead. Of all the gathered heads, who thinks that they or anyone else they know is suitable to be a monarch, please come up here or send your candidates. However many you can."

 

At this Lisa finally snapped. She'd been enduring it all, standing at the back, trembling in fury. But now that the crown was in danger, she reacted. "There's no need for that! Everyone knows that I am the only one capable and powerful enough to bear this mantel!"

 

Joonmyun frowned. "Queen Lisa, you have killed your parents, have murdered Wonshik-nim and allowed the creation of unregistered Green army. I don't think, given your streak of rule breaking, you are qualified to take the throne."

 

It was purposeful. The audience had to know the truth before they ended up making any mistakes.

 

"Furthermore, you are a Blueblood, quiet young even by that standard. I am sure there are many others capable enough more so than you." Joonmyun turned to the crowd. "So have you chosen?"

 

They had. One of them was a noble from Hunan Province in China, another was a regal woman from Naples. And then another Blueblood, one that Kyungsoo knew personally stood up. Kyungsoo smiled. He would prefer if Lord Masudi of Cairo was chosen. He was well educated and rational, much like Taekwoon. 

 

But instead of coming up to join the candidates, he raised a hand. In accented voice, he said, "I want to nominate, Lord Do Kyungsoo as the candidate for King. He is a Blackblood and much deserving in power for the throne."

 

Kyungsoo's ears rang as he tried to understand what was said in that accented and broken Korean. He was so rattled that he asked Masudi to say that again in Arabic, just so Kyungsoo knew what he was saying. Masudi did, and there wasn't a single hint of doubt on his face.

 

Hands started shooting up, saying, "I agree. I would feel safer if a Black was ruling us."

 

More hands, more agreements. 

 

Kyungsoo took a step back. _No, no, this isn't what Taekwoon planned._

 

In fact those candidates who'd just gone on the stage, also walked back down, agreeing that yes, they were also happy with that decision. Soon enough, almost all but those who had sided with Lisa to begin with, and Kyungsoo's own stunned clansmen, had raised their hands in vote. Five hundred or more hands, against the three hundred or so of Lisa's.

 

_No, this can't be happening._

 

"I can't - I am just an Assassin," Kyungsoo said, but Joonmyun grabbed his hand. 

 

"Look at them," he said. "They have decided it's you."

 

_No, it can't be._

 

He found Baekhyun, looking for support. His mate was just as shocked as everyone, and surely he could feel how terrified Kyungsoo was in that moment. His eyes were bright but, Baekhyun gave him a single nod. A nod that said, _Whatever happens, I am with you._

 

 _Whether I am a King or a Peasant, Baekhyun is with me._ Kyunsgoo sighed. _So this is the burden you've been bearing for years, Taekwoon. It's heavier than I could imagine._

 

He walked to the stage, feeling as if his whole life crumbling. 

 

Somewhere ahead, Lisa screamed. "Then I'll kill you, too!"

 

She lunged at him, fangs out. And suddenly, Baekhyun was there, in front of him, warding Lisa off with his katana. Kyungsoo's friends were there too - Flo, Elsworth and Mikhail. Then the Lords and clans head were on their feet. _They already consider me their King. They have already chosen me._

 

Lisa glared at Baekhyun, then spat, "Oh, my darling slayer. It's you. I didn't recognize you with those hair. Come now, kill that wretch for me, and bring me his luscious Blackblood."

 

Kyungsoo went still. He had tried his best to erase Lisa's hold on Baekhyun but what if he was still...

 

Baekhyun titled his head. "I don't take orders from you, Lisa. And if you even dare to come close to him, I'll shred you from head to navel."

 

Lisa reared back. Like she couldn't believe his intent was broken so easily. She looked between them, form Kyungsoo to Baekhyun and a slow, dangerous smile lit up her face. "You know, I've been very interested in you and I've been digging for information. It's curious that you defend him. Could it be you don't even know the truth?"

 

Kyungsoo gasped. _She can't know. She can't!_ That was one truth that he wanted to share with Baekhyun by himself. She had no right to -

 

Baekhyun frowned, looking back at Kyungsoo. His eyes questioning. "What is she saying...?"

 

Kyungsoo hadn't been able to use intent on Baekhyun to make him remember for a few days what with Taekwoon's grand plan. But he regretted not doing it when he stole precious moments with Baekhyun during that time.

 

Baekhyun was still looking at him. And that distraction as enough for Lisa. She removed her glove, garbbed Baekhyun's wrist and said, "Here, I'll help you. Darling slayer, _REMEMBER!"_

 

Kyungsoo had been gentle with Baekhyun's mind. But Lisa nearly broke it. Baekhyun screamed as he fell on his knees, his eyes rolling back into his skull. His whole body thrashed. Kyungsoo tried to hold him, but he couldn't. It was a painful seizure of sorts, and it went on and on, as Lisa laughed.

 

But by now the slayers had her in chains. They dragged her away, though she still laughed. Her manic voice and Baekhyun's screams met and mixed, creating melody from nightmares.

 

And finally Baekhyun stilled. His eyes closed. He was in a deep slumber. But his twitching eyes were enough for Kyungsoo to know one terrible thing.

 

_He is remembering it all. He is remembering everything!_   
  


 


	34. The Memories of Fire, The Memories of Light

  
 

ANGEL.

 

That name suited him perfectly.

 

Baekhyun wasn't naive, nor was he a stranger to injuries and abuse. But when he saw the man chained up like Christ, he nearly wept for him. It was as if someone had torn him up and then stitched him back together. His clothes must have been really good, but now they were in tatters, bloody and beyond salvage.

 

 _My family did this to him._ Baekhyun shuddered along with the man. _My father did this._

 

Even without shining his flashlight on him, it was clear that a lot of damage has been done to the man. How was he still alive? Then again, if he was an Angel he must be strong. Tentatively, Baekhyun rotated the beam of light and really looked at the Angel. He gasped. _Too much._ He'd been hurt too much.

 

It made sense to Baekhyun that he was not perfect, and thus his father was strict with him. But what was wrong with this man, or all the others, that grandfather and father were punishing them? Just what did they do wrong?

 

He gazed the man up and down, noticing each cut and bruise, before finally settling on his face. Underneath the bruising and scars, he must be beautiful. No he already was beautiful, Baekhyun imagined just how breathtaking he would be without all those scars. And that's when he noticed those all-black eyes, like an animal's. The hatred in those eyes. The sharp teeth that peeked out from under his lips. He certainly was an odd looking Angel. _Maybe his wings are invisible._ And then another, terrible thought came to him. _Maybe father cut those off._

 

He was fascinated, but the guilt of his father's crimes was too heavy to bear. He stepped closer, and the Angel growled at him. It was a low, sudden voice, making Baekhyun stop short. _He's... afraid that I'll hurt him too._ Baekhyun couldn't help it, his eyes filled up. _He thinks I'll cut him like my father._

 

He needed to tell him that he wasn't like that. That he was only here to make sure Angel was okay. A stupid thing, because it was obvious he wasn't okay. Still, he needed to speak to him. Ask what he did wrong that grandfather and father were hurting him so badly.

 

He took another step close, and the Angel asked, his voice slightly raised, "What do you want?"

 

Baekhyun stood still. Going any closer would be bad. He was trying not to think about how the Angel had a beautiful voice too. Trying not to think about how he could help the Angel, maybe get some ointment for his cuts. But all he could do was ask. After all, he couldn't even help himself, let alone the Angel.

 

"Ahjussi? Are you okay?" _Stupid. He isn't okay. Idiot._ He could feel heat rising up his neck and the tips of his ears.

 

The Angel made a noise that was like a painful moan, testament to how much he was hurting.

 

Again guilt filled him. "I'm sorry... Father isn't doing this... but grandfather wants to and..." _Excuses._ All excuses. He knew that father was doing this to get blood, which will make them strong. But initially he started doing this because Baekhyun was weakest of them all. The Angel was in this condition because of him.

 

He looked up, trying to read the Angel's expression. It was blank but those black eyes glittered. Almost dangerously. Baekhyun couldn't understand but something told him to be careful. Although, it didn't make any sense. The man. The Angel. There was nothing to be scared of.

 

"I didn't want to come but-" Baekhyun paused. He was again lost in those eyes. There was something wrong with him, he realized. His heart should be all better by now, after drinking all sorts of bloods, after drinking Angel's blood. But it was starting to beat too loud, too fast all of a sudden. Baekhyun could feel a change within him, but he didn't know what. Perhaps, it was an effect of meeting Angel? But he had to be sure. "Are you an Angel?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

A strange expression passed over the Angel's face, almost like he didn't believe what he was hearing. He looked away from Baekhyun, his eyes lost and searching. Baekhyun realized that maybe the Angel had forgotten about his true identity, the pain must have made him forget. "You _must_ be," he tried to convince him. "You are... so beautiful."

 

Now there was certainly a shocked expression on his face. He definitely didn't believe Baekhyun. And he looked slightly angry now. "Leave," he growled.

 

Again, Baekhyun's heart started up fast, half afraid, half entranced. This was the first time in his life that he was feeling this way. The urge to run away was strong, but so was the urge to embrace the Angel, to tend his wounds, to comfort him. After all, that's why he was here.

 

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Baekhyun bit his lips, feeling strange telling him that. After all, they didn't know each other. They didn't know each other's names. "I couldn't take it when you were screaming. I don't know why..."

 

The Angel flinched, his eyes going round, wide. Like he also felt something strange within. Baekhyun watched as the black eyes slightly flicked to normal brown hues with white, and then snapped back to black again. What strange magic Angel had. What beautiful color.

 

"Leave," said the Angel, softly this time.

 

Baekhyun sighed. _I have troubled him enough, especially after father had hurt him so much._ Leaving now was the best option. Besides, he didn't want to get caught by anyone.

 

Before leaving, he had to ask Angel's name. And the only way to do that was by introducing himself. He began hopefully, "My name is-"

 

_"DON'T!"_

 

Baekhyun flinched at the voice. That voice filled with anger and darkness. He stepped back, trying not to run. Trying to forget how terrible Angel's face had looked. But he should have known. _Father hurt him. He wouldn't smile and thank me. He's hurt. He probably hates us all._ Somehow that thought made him sad. He left, quietly closing the door after him. But each step felt heavy, and again, he fought the urge to turn back, to help him.

.

.

 

WAKING, SLEEPING OR working, Baekhyun had Angel on his mind. All the time. Even in his dreams, he saw him, trying to imagine what he would look like without those scars and wounds, with his wings unfurled behind his back. And slowly, an idea started developing inside of Baekhyun's hopeful little heart - heart that was weak and malfunctioning, heart that was the cause of this whole mess. Heart - Baekhyun often shivered when he thought of it, that yearned to go back in the basement and try to ease Angel's suffering.

 

The next day he could hear the Angel begging. This was the first time he'd done that, which meant that his grandfather, father and brother were doing something terrible to him. He tried to ignore the cries. But they tore at his heart. They made him lose focus and forget about his own well being. _It's because I don't have friends. It's because I've never wanted to help anyone before._ That still didn't explain the weird reactions of his heart, but it was the most logical thing his seven year old mind came up with.

 

 _I need to go see him again._ That's the only thing that kept him sane.

 

But his loss of focus caused him to make mistakes too. He got six out of ten sums wrong in Math, and he forgot putting his clothes in laundry, and he also ended up breaking the eggs on the kitchen floor when his mother asked him for it. He could suffer his mother's glares, but he was terrified of what father would do once he learned of his scattered mind.

 

Sure enough, by that evening the elders were done torturing Angel. And as his father discussed Baekhyun's chores through the day with his mother, Baekhyun knew what was coming. He quickly ate the dinner, and went up to his room, trying to do the Math questions again. But he heard his father coming, and knew it was too late.

 

His father looked at his overflowing laundry basket. Went over the Math sums. And then slapped him so hard Baekhyun actually flew into the wall. _I'll not cry. If Angel is brave I can be too._ But his father didn't like that his slap had no effect, so he slapped Baekhyun again, and again. First on one cheek then on the other. Until Baekhyun couldn't hold back his whimpers. He knew that trying to reason with his father was useless, but it came out of his mouth anyways, "Why do you hate me so much?!"

 

His father stilled. Baekhyun expected more slaps, but his father's words hurt him the worse. "Why? Because I tried to make you strong in that whore's belly, because I tried everything. And what did I get? _Nothing._ I wish you'd died the minute she popped you out."

 

Spitting at Baekhyun's feet, his father left the room.

 

And only then, Baekhyun allowed himself to cry. He cried for himself, and his rough luck. He cried that he wasn't good enough, string enough as his father wanted him to be. He cried for his mother, and her suffering to be able to continue living with such an evil man. But most of all, he cried for Angel. A person who had no blame and no business being here in this wretched house, and yet he was. Tortured and tied with no place to run. _Like me and my mother._ The only difference was that Angel's chains could be broken, eventually. The chains that bound Baekhyun and his mother to this house and family, they were unbreakable. They were going to remain prisoners here forever, unless death took mercy on them first.

 

That night he crept back to the basement after making sure nobody was awake. He just wanted to see the Angel, just to make sure that he was still - _alive._ Then he could sleep in peace with the knowledge that his father's rage hadn't killed the poor soul already.

 

He knew it had to be something bad to make the Angel beg so much, but he didn't expect that his whole arm would be missing. _How can he endure so much pain?_ The theory that this man wasn't human and in fact an Angel was irrefutable now. There was enough proof.

 

But he also noticed other things, subtle and astounding. The scars were healing up. The scars on his face were all but gone. Sure, his eyes were still black and depthless but he looked a bit better than last night. Almost as if he'd regained some energy. The Angel seemed to be studying him too. They both remained silent, even if Baekhyun tried to come up with questions. Then again, he knew there was nothing to say. He was out of excuses to make for his father. There was absolutely nothing he could do or say that could help ease Angel's pain.

 

But he wasn't expecting Angel to ask the question first, "What's that on you cheeks?"

 

Baekhyun jumped in shock. His voice was different too, stranger somehow. But the most amazing thing was that strange light in those black eyes. Something that looked like anger, but also a bit like concern. Baekhyun couldn't believe it. But still, shame welled up. He was ashamed that the remains of his punishment were so clear that they could be seen in this dim light. He was already ashamed to have such psychotic family, he didn't want to reveal to Angel just how bad his father could be.

 

He cupped his cheeks, knowing full well that they were the shade of tomatoes. "Nothing."

 

Anger sizzled in Angel's voice, "It doesn't look like nothing."

 

Baekhyun peeked up. It was strange and beautiful that someone in this house was concerned for him, was angry at his behalf. Someone who wasn't even his family, but was starting to feel as close as if he was. He was terrified of these feelings, of this trust that he felt for Angel. But most of all, he was terrified to find out if that care and concern in Angel's eyes was actually real. He didn't know what he would do if it was.

 

So he ran away.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN TRIED TO stay away, but really he couldn't sleep unless he visited Angel once every night. Sometimes Angel looked angry, the other times, Baekhyun could see that he almost looked happy to see him. _Like he's been waiting for me all day._ It was nice, actually. Someone waiting for him, someone looking at him as if he brightened their whole day.

 

Since it was awkward asking Angel all these questions, Baekhyun started talking about himself instead. He would tell Angel about his family and his cousins and what sort of games they played. Of course he didn't tell him that most of the times, he wasn't playing. He was just watching as others played without him. He didn't want to admit that he had a weird heart, because then he would have to tell him that he was drinking blood for it. They weren't that close, yet.

 

Angel listened to him carefully. He tried to pretend that he wasn't interested, but Baekhyun could read his eyes easily now. They became warm, and sometimes, they even did that magic thing where they turned normal like humans. The beautiful brown color that Baekhyun could remember in his dreams.

 

And one night, Baekhyun spoke so much that Angel fell asleep listening to him. It was once in a million chance, and Baekhyun took full advantage of it. He'd been wanting to see Angel up close so many times, but he never got close without making Angel angry. Now, he could come as close as he wanted.

 

He checked if it was safe by comings lightly close at first. Angel slept on. Then he came even closer. Until he could just reach out and touch him. But instead of that, he just studied Angel's features. Beautiful as always, but now that he wasn't showing any emotion he almost liked like a statue. He was too still, Baekhyun realized. And sure enough, Angel wasn't breathing anymore.

 

 _Is he dead?_ Terrified, Baekhyun finally touched him. Yeah, not breathing. Baekhyun touched his chest and couldn't find any heartbeat. _No, he can't be dead!_

 

He almost began wailing but then stopped himself. He'd already figured out that Angel wasn't like normal people, so maybe Angel didn't need to breathe. Maybe Angel could live without a heart. That was impossible to believe. He'd already seen that Angel could feel hate and anger and even concern. Surely, he had a heart to feel those things. _Maybe, Angels' hearts went to sleep when they slept too?_ This was too much for Baekhyun's mind to take, so he decide to confirm it the next night.

 

Feeling brave, he reached up to stroke Angel's cheek. He whispered, "Good night, Angel. I'll come to see you again."

.

.

 

THE NEXT NIGHT Baekhyun brought all of his Math homework with him, and he was glad to see Angel awake and alive. Although, he had new bruises and wounds all over him. His arm was still growing back, and each day it looked as if it wasn't even gone.

 

"I was preparing for my test," Baekhyun explained. "Factors. I hate them." In fact, he hated numbers in general. He wasn't a fan of alphabets either but he wasn't going to admit that to Angel.

 

He didn't expect what came next though. Angel spoke. "Factors are the easiest thing when you understand them. Try to solve one question, and I'll see how you do."

 

Blinking, Baekhyun did as he was told. The first equation was easy so he solved it and got up to show him.

 

"No, stay back. Just show me from there. Don't come close."

 

He actually felt bad. _He is still scared of me._ And yet, Baekhyun had tried to get close to him last night. He turned over the notebook, showing Angel what he'd done.

 

"Hm... you've got two multiples wrong. That's not the way to go about it. How many times tables do you know?"

 

"I know up to fifteen," Baekhyun said proudly. It was drilled into him against his will and because of fear of what his father might do.

 

"Then this should be easy. Write the equation again, and solve it in steps, just as I tell you..."

 

Baekhyun sat down and started working. After each step, Angel would explain how it happened, why did he get the numbers, and how he found multiples. Doing this way, Baekhyun actually started understanding. He managed to solve the rest by himself, and showed Angel the results. Each time, Angel would give him a single nod, and it actually made Baekhyun's heart swell in pride. He wished his father could teach him like this. It was easier, and he didn't get slapped for every time he was wrong.

 

"My mother is going to have a baby," he told Angel once he had finished everything. He wasn't sure how that was going to happen. How was mother's big belly going to become a baby? But he'd heard it so many times that it was a fact he just believed already. Especially since his father was excited all the time, the bigger mother's belly got. "My father is excited. He says this time it would be a strong baby."

 

When Angel didn't reply he looked up. There was a strange, thoughtful expression on his face. The he asked, "Has she been taking some medicine made by your father?"

 

Baekhyun froze. "How did you know?"

 

"What does it look like? The medicine?" Angel pressed. He almost leaned forward in those chains.

 

Baekhyun knew that he couldn't tell him about the blood but, he felt close to Angel now. _I should tell him the truth._ "Red. Or dark red. I used to have it too, but since mother got fat, father only gives it to her."

 

_I can't tell him that I have it too. That father gives it to me daily. I can't face him otherwise._

 

Angel looked tensed, almost angry again. "When was the last time you had your medicine?"

 

 _Last night at dinner, along with everyone else._ But he lied instead, "Last May." When the others, ones like Angel were here.

 

Angel looked almost relieved, and Baekhyun knew it was good to lie. Sometimes, he knew he was allowed to lie if it wasn't harmful to anyone. It was a tough lesson he'd learned growing up in this house.

 

"Don't drink it again. Never drink it again." Angel's voice wasn't angry anymore, but he sounded so strict. Like he actually cared if Baekhyun was okay. Baekhyun couldn't tell him that it wasn't his choice, that if his father forced him to drink it, he would have to. But still, he nodded for Angel.

.

.

 

THE NEXT DAY Baekhyun saw mother going down to the basement to visit the Angel. He knew it was because it was close – the coming of the baby. It was all anyone would talk about; father, grandfather, his uncles and aunts. Even some of his older cousins, those who trained in the dojo and often went to hunt for more angels with the elders. They all sounded excited as if it wasn't a baby, but a new microwave or a new sword.

 

Something that would be useful. _Unlike me._

 

He wondered if this is how everyone was, how his father was, when Baekhyun was being born. Surely they must have been excited. And it wasn't had to imagine their disappointment when they realized that baby Baekhyun wasn't useful. For the sake of his baby sister, Baekhyun closed his eyes in silent prayer. _I hope you are useful. I hope you are all that father ever wanted._

 

That night Baekhyun didn't go to meet Angel, because when mother came up from the basement she was sick. She vomited and she was pale and her whole body was in sweats. Baekhyun, along with his aunt, stayed by her side, putting iced clothes on her and trying to change sheets each time she vomited or sweated too much.

 

He was just a child, but he couldn't bear to see the pain his mother was in. He could hear the struggles of his baby sister inside mother's belly. She was also in pain. He suddenly remembered how concerned Angel had looked when he warned him to never drink the medicine. _Could it be the reason why mother is being this way?_ The medicine had helped Baekhyun, but what if it wasn't good for small babies who weren't even born yet. There had to be a reason that Angel was so scared.

 

He tried several times to sneak downstairs. But each time there were too many people around mother's door, and in front of basement area. It was impossible to go there without being seen.

 

And then father came up with another dose of medicine, this time in an injection. Baekhyun saw red. Angel had warned him, and now father was going to put that in mother again. He ran at his father, being brave for once and snatched the thing out of his hand, ready to smash it. But his father grabbed him first and punched him so hard Baekhyun just lay there in a corner of the room, unable to move or save his mother.

 

He could only watch through clouded eyes as father injected the medicine in mother's belly. He could only hear the screams and struggles of his baby sister. His eyes watered in pain and in hopelessness. He couldn't _do_ anything.

 

He watched as his mother convulsed and then screamed at the ceiling. His head lolling to a side. His aunt shouted, "She's dead! She's gone!"

 

"Quick, the knife!" His father yelled at her. "We need to take out the babies!"

 

 _Babies,_ Baekhyun mused. Not just a sister. _Two sisters._ In fact, now that it was clarified, he could feel that it wasn't one baby crying, he'd heard two. His eyes closed against the pain. His father had killed his mother, and his two sisters. _If I stay here, he'll kill me too._

But there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. He had no one but his family.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw his manic father tearing mother's belly part, trying to take out his baby sisters. He tried to sit up and speak. He tied to tell his father that he couldn't hear anything anymore. That his sisters were probably already -

 

But his father found out soon enough when he took out two small globules of flesh and then left them at the bed, staggering back. He looked shocked as if he hadn't even thought something like this could have happened.

 

Baekhyun sat up and glared at his father. He spat, "You ... _murderer."_

 

But his father as too far one to do anything or say anything. He just shuffled out of the door. And that's when the whole house started screaming and crying. All of them knew that their hopes of a useful baby were, indeed, dashed once again.

 

 _I need to run away from here,_ Baekhyun decided. _Before he kills me too._ And he knew just who to go to for help.

.

.

 

FATHER HAD BEATEN Angel again. He'd heard the screams, this time of father's. Obviously he blamed this all on Angel, but Baekhyun wasn't a fool anymore. He knew exactly who the culprit was. He didn't blame Angel. No, he blamed his father, his whole family. They were the crazy ones. They were the murderers.

 

He kept planning the whole day, even as he heard his father going mad in the basement. He was going to get Angel free, and then they were going to get out of here. Anything was better than what he had seen today. Anywhere was better than here. He couldn't breathe in this house again. He couldn't see his mother's corpse, still broken open like a coconut on the bed, with two little babies dead in her feet. Nobody had even bothered to put a blanket over them. They were not respected even in their death.

 

Baekhyun waited until father was done and then he waited for a distraction. Once he was sure nobody was looking, he sneaked under the basement. Angel was asleep. He was bloody and bruised again, and when Baekhyun tried to wake him, he wouldn't wake up. There was no heartbeat again, but this time, Baekhyun feared his father had killed Angel after all. What was one more murder, when he'd done so many?

 

"Angel," he said, trying not cry, but he had been through too much already. He'd seen his world shattering today, and if Angel left him too... "Please, wake up. We need to get out of here. _Please,_ Angel... I'm begging you."

 

He didn't wake up. Baekhyun hugged him, hard. Crying as if he'd lost Angel too. _Please, don't leave me. Please._

 

Finally Angel groaned as he woke up. Remembering that Angel didn't liked being touched, he stepped back. Just crying as watched Angel wake up fully.  But he missed the touch. Strangely, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him when he cried. And now, when his mother and sisters were dead, he needed it more than ever.

 

He stepped closer to Angel hugged him anyways. Baekhyun cried harder, hugging him more. He was relieved that he didn't die, but at the same time, the crushing wait of all the he suffered today came down on him. He hadn't mourned for his sisters and mother, so he did it now. He cried and cried, and Angel didn't stop him or say anything. He also didn't tell him to get away.

 

When he could find he voice again, he asked, "Angel? If I free you, will you take me with you?" _Please say yes. I have no one I can trust anymore._

 

"Your father will-" Angel tried to say, but the mention of his father was enough to make Baekhyun feel anger.

 

"Never know. I am all but invisible to him. Sometimes, I think nobody sees me except for my hyung." And even hyung was too busy for that nowadays. "They wouldn't know what I've done. They won't even know that I'm missing." _Or even care._

"Surely, you can't be that unwanted," Angel said, his voice soft.

 

Bakehyun wanted to laugh. He did laugh. _Maybe I should tell him how they discarded mother after she-_ "I'm his First Failure. That;s what my father calls me when he's angry. Or Sissy Boy, when he's being mean." Truly, father had worse names for his mother, names Baekhyun didn't even know the meaning of. "He hates me, I know it. He hates that get sick easily, that I can't do karate like my hyung, that I am worst at Maths. He hates when I try to hug him." He had tried once, and then regretted it. He hadn't since. "He pushes me away when I get close. Always saying that I'm busy when I try to play with him. He doesn't want me." _I'm not useful._

The tears came again. He should've realized how bad his father was long ago, then maybe, Angel could have saved his mother and sisters too. "He says that I was supposed to be perfect but ever since I came into the world, all his work has gone down the drain."

 

Angel was silent for a long time, as Baekhyun finally ran out of treas and looked up at him. "You promise, don't you?"

 

He was so hopeful. Angel would save them.

 

But Angel's face was blank, without any emotion. "I haven't porpoised anything. Don't come back here anymore. Or I'll kill you."

 

He said it so easily. So straightforwardly. Baekhyun stumbled back. Another thought came to him, one that left him even more certain. _I am useless. Nobody wants me. Not even Angel._

"Fine. I won't." Baekhyun ran away. He had no one left anymore.

.

.

 

EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED and unprepared for anything. They just sat by themselves and talked about what could have gone wrong. Like mother was a subject and this was just a failed experiment. And when he heard his father say, "No worries. Next time will be better," he knew that he had made the right decision of escaping.

 

Baekhyun avoided everyone. He went upstairs and put a cloth over his mother. He saw his sisters, they would have beautiful smiles if they alive. He also put them in soft blankets, treating them carefully like they were just sleeping, not dead. After that, he hid under the stairs, where he could see the basement door clearly without being suspected. He knew he couldn't go to Angel, but he still wanted to be as close to him as possible, without being seen. Right then, nobody cared about him. They all thought he was still lying on the floor in the bedroom with his mother's corpse. None of them were going to go check up on him.

 

He just waited there. Maybe they will forget about him and he would die of starvation. He was happy with that much. At least it was better than dying by his father's hands.

 

That's when the windows shattered with the sounds of gunfire. Five black shapes landed inside the living room where the whole family had been discussing science and murder. Usually they would be ready and fighting – but they were unarmed and unprepared.

 

Baekhyun saw his aunt die first. He tried to find anger, or sadness. But he felt nothing but a strange sense of justice. _She watched as mother died, she deserved this._ The black shapes were actually men with their faces covered in masks. They had guns and swords as they killed Baekhyun's family.

 

Though, he was sacred. He knew that if he didn't run npw, he might die too. As his family and house started ending, Baekhyun ran to the basement door and went down to find Angel - the only person who could save them both.

 

He knew that father hid the keys to Angel's chains in a jar on the shelves of the basement. He grabbed the keys and opened the shelf door to the window sized entrance. Above, the guns blasted and the screams were never ending. It seemed like his family had started fighting back. He could hear his father's manic yells, his brother's coarse shouts.

 

He ran to Angel, and started opening the locks on the chains that bound him. He would follow Angel if he didn't want to save him. But there was no way he was leaving Angel behind now. _What if those people killed Angel too?_ As the locks came off, Baekhyun noticed Angel's teeth, and his eyes. They looked dangerous. _Hungry._ But he didn't care. Even if Angel was going to kill him, like he said he would, Baekhyun was going to save him first.

 

Once Angel was free, he grabbed Baekhyun and flew to the other wall. Baekhyun closed his eyes. He wasn't afraid. As Angel pressed his whole body against him, his mouth on Baekhyun's neck, he wasn't afraid.

 

"You still think I'm an Angel, kid?" Angel asked, his voice harsh.

 

Instead of answering at once, Baekhyun wound his legs and arms around Angel, holding on to him. He turned his head to Angel's ears and said, "Yes." _You are my Angel and nothing will change that._

Angel hugged back, squeezing him so tight Baekhyun thought he was going to suffocate, but he wasn't afraid still. "I might kill your family." Angel said, his voice sounded strange. "You still think I'm an Angel?"

 

 _Half of my family is killed already._ His family ... there was no hope for them. "Yes."

 

"You'll regret it alter. You'll miss them. You still think I'm an Angel?"

 

"Yes," Baekhyun said, now angry. He already missed his mother and his sisters. He knew what he was saying, eh was a child, but he wasn't stupid. _Why isn't Angel listening to me?_

"I might kill you." Angel said, his voice just a whisper as the world above went to chaos. "Still?"

 

 _Then kill me._ Baekhyun wanted to say. Anything as better than what had happened already. Angry, he pulled back and came as close to Angel's face as he could and then he shouted, "Yes!" _Still don't hear me? Should I yell louder?_

 

Angel flinched. His face was close and beautiful. Baekhyun felt like if this was the last face he saw before drying then he would be happy. He didn't know why he thought that, he just knew that meeting Angel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

Angel suddenly pulled Baekhyun closer, into his embrace. "Whatever happens, just don't open your eyes."

 

Baekhyun obeyed. He hugged him tightly, hid his face into Angel's soft neck and closed his eyes.

.

.

 

HE ONLY HEARD screams. All jumbled together and Angel's strong arm held him, and his other arm fought off his family. He could hear the people he once knew dying. _I should feel sad. I should feel sorry._ But after what he's seen, there wasn't any room for sadness in his heart anymore. He just wanted to leave, with Angel.

 

Angel was all that mattered in this destroyed world.

 

He heard his brother calling him. _Hyunnie_ \- a name nobody had called him in years. And that's when he knew. Even if his family were killers, he would miss them. So he cried softly and heard the dying screams of his whole family. He cried and said sorry to them.

 

And then they were outside. Baekhyun could feel fresh air and the night breeze. Angel sat him down on the front steps and then just looked at him. Baekhyun wiped his tears. He had no one left. But he had Angel.

 

A black-clad person came out after them. She ripped her mask off, it was a woman, who Baekhyun would later learn to call Yura. She looked at him and pointed rudely. "What is this thing?"

 

Baekhyun looked at Angel. It seemed like she was Angel's friend, but she felt different from him. He didn't know how he knew that, he just knew Angel was more than what she was. He always had been.

 

"Is anyone left alive?" Angel asked the woman.

 

She sneered. "Yes, and he's sitting right in front of you! Is he the one who you talked to? The one I heard on the radio device?"

 

Baekhyun tilted his head. He didn't know what was going on. A strange calm was settling over him now that he could breathe. _My family is gone and Angel has strange friends who don't seem to like me._ But it didn't bother him. Angel was all he needed. Again, he didn't know why he thought that, it was just a hunch in his bones. He just knew he was going to be okay with Angel.

 

That's when another man came out of the shadows. He wasn't in the house, which meant he had been waiting outside. He was tall, broad-shouldered and there was a hint of gray in his brown hair. He looked strictly down at Baekhyun, who met his gaze head on. This man was President Jon, as Baekhyun would learn later.

 

"Well, what is going on? I think I remember telling you to kill everyone."

 

Baekhyun sighed and tugged at Angel's sleeves. He felt tired, and his mind was still catching up with all he had lost. He wanted to home with Angel. "Angel, where are we going now?"

 

The woman curled her lips, "You've got to be kidding me."

 

And then Angel said, "Do the honors then."

 

Baekhyun blinked. He couldn't understand anything, until the woman took out a gun and pointed at Baekhyun's head. So.. Angel was just going to watch him die. _I knew it. Nobody wants me._

 

The gun fired and Baekhyun flinched, his eyes falling shut. He knew it would be painful, all loud things were. But he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes, and saw that Angel had caught the bullet in his hand. It was bleeding so badly. Angel, who had been hurt so many  times, was bleeding again.

 

"Is this your idea of a joke?" the woman asked, angry.

 

Baekhyun reached up to garb Angel's bleeding hand. It must be hurting so much. All loud things did. "Angel, are you hurt?"

 

Angel got down on his knees. Baekhyun saw something red in his eyes. It looked like red tears. He took Baekhyun's hands in his own and said softly, "Look at me. I have to tell you something."

 

Baekhyun looked, trusting him completely. And felt himself freeze. Something unseen was holding him at his place, unable to move or look away. All he could do was listen. "Your family loved you."

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe it. They might have loved him, but they loved something _else_ more. So much more that they had killed mother without feeling anything.

 

"They were so happy for you. They loved you even when you get sick easily, and when you couldn't do karate. They loved you even if you were worst at Maths. They were a perfect family of brave slayers. But a vampire killed them. So it's your duty now, to grow up and become strong. Become brave like them. You will become a slayer so good, that no vampire could do to you what they did to your family."

 

It was all _lies._ Baekhyun knew that. But when Angel said these lies in such a soft, mesmerizing voice, Baekhyun believed him. He believed every single thing. Angel leaned close so that their foreheads touched. Now there were definitely red tears in his eyes. "But most of all, child, you'll forget about me. After tonight, I'll be a stranger to you. And if we're to see each other again..."

 

 _Forget Angel? Why?_ That wasn't right. He wasn't going to forget Angel. He'd die first.

 

As Angel pulled away and stood, Baekhyun found that he could move again, speak again. "No! you promised! No, Angel, _please!_ Don't leave me! _Please!"_

 

But Angel wouldn't listen. He punched his own chest and tried to blink away the red tears. He looked at the woman instead, "Yura, take him. And hope to god we don't see each other ever again. If you ever come in front of me again, I'll kill you."

 

"Not if I killed you first, monster," she said coldly.

 

 _Monster? No, he was Angel._ Baekhyun's Angel. He tried to say something but the rude old man cut in first, "We're not taking him. Yura kill this thing. You never know if it's going to grow up like his family."

 

Baekhyun shook his head, crying. He wasn't like his family, he was a good boy. He was useless, but he wouldn't do anything like what his family did. He wouldn't. He tried to catch Angel's eyes. To plead to him. _Don't go. Don't make me forget you. You are all I have Angel._

 

Angel turned angrily on the old man and grabbed his neck. "Slayer codes dictate that the orphans of war, of slayers, will be taken in and trained by the slayers. You will not go against them in front of me."

 

The man said, "I'm the President. I can bend the rules as I see- _ackhh."_ He wasn't seeing what Baekhyun saw. Angel was so mad. _I hope he isn't mad at me._ The thought of it made Baekhyun cry louder.

 

"Don't. I wrote the code, and I will not have you desecrating it."

 

Baekhyun grabbed for Angel. But Angel shrugged him off and started walking away. "Angel, please! _Please,_ don't go! Or I'll..." Baekhyun tried desperately to make him listen, "... I'll hate you forever!"

 

Angel stopped, stumbled. Finally he could listen. But he still didn't look at him. Baekhyun tried harder, yelling so loud his voice went shrill, _"I hate you! I hate you!"_

 

Angel's whole being shook once, and then he ran. So fast that he was a blur. And Baekhyun was left all alone, once again.

 

He broke down, and cried harder than he had in his life. He had lost everything and everyone and now even Angel had left him. He wanted to run after him, call him and tell him that he was joking, that he didn't hate him but - who would listen?

 

Yura, the scary woman, ordered the other people in black to burn the house. Baekhyun stood aside with the rude old man, and watched as everything burned. The ashes flew into his eyes, and he cried to himself. The old man snapped at him angrily to _shut up,_ but Baekhyun wouldn't.

 

He had lost Angel. Nothing else mattered anymore.

 

Once the house was completely engulfed in flames, the woman took Baekhyun outside through the protective trees. She put him in car and started taking off her black clothes, under which she wore normal summer dress. She didn't look at all like a killer anymore, just a simple girl.

 

She drove Baekhyun to a far away house, where Baekhyun met a boy who was older and taller than him, Chanyeol, he learned his name. and he cried for Angel as the boy helped him to change, wash and put him to sleep. He cried the whole night.

 

And then next morning, he cried again. Even though he couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember anything - except that his family as killed by a vampire, and that he had to learn to kill them.

 


	35. Lay Me Down in Darkness

 

IT'S BEEN FIVE days since everything; since Taekwoon and Jaehwan married in front of the vampires and slayers; since Queen Lisa was captured by the slayers; since the guests started leaving for different places to celebrate the marriage of the ex-king, and selection of the new one.

 

Five days since Do Kyungsoo became the Vampire King.

 

Five days of Baekhyun sleeping in that deep slumber.

 

The King's mansion was silent except for the clan members, or visitors who found excuses to come and greet the new King. Mostly, they came to ask after Baekhyun's health. In the few days, Baekhyun had managed to befriend a lot of vampire nobles, and their concern for him was sincere and heartwarming.

 

Each day which passed without him waking up, made everyone suspect that Queen Lisa might have done something _more_ than just make Baekhyun remember. Kyungsoo couldn't feel anything wrong with him - linked as they were as mates - except that he was asleep and his brain was working too much, no doubt, remembering the painful past. If there was a way for him to peer into Baekhyun's dreams, he would have done that a long time ago. Still, he'd never forgive himself that he hadn't been the one to make his mate remember.

 

_If Lisa somehow broke or damaged him, I'll order to kill her._

 

Then there was the matter of Jihoon. The vampire who'd lost his mate had made an explicit deal with Taekwoon that he would be the one to deliver the killing blow if Lisa was captured or cornered. Now that she was safely in one of the dungeons under the Guild Headquarters, the whole clan had come to demand the results from Kyungsoo. Taekwoon was no longer King and Kyungsoo wasn't entirely pleased to actually fulfill the bargains he hadn't made himself.

 

If it wasn't for the fact that one of Lisa's brothers had arrived and begged for mercy in her stead, Kyungsoo would have order to kill her at once. But it had been hard, what with Lisa's brother prostrating himself in front of Kyungsoo in front of a lot of nobles and crying blood. In that moment, Kyungsoo had understood Taekwoon better. It was hard to be a cruel King when so many of your subjects looked up to you and hoped for mercy, even though you knew how wrong it was.

 

Not that he hadn't tried everything within his power to make Taekwoon take the throne back then and there. But that was the height of inconsideration, Joonmyun was only too quick to remind him, and thus Kyungsoo had been plagued with meetings and congratulations and discussions regarding the future plans. _Plans_ \- which Kyungsoo had no idea how he'd fulfill.

 

More than half of his mind was bent on his mate's situation, and the other half was nearly breaking down with the other things. The only consolation was that Joonmyun had been well versed in the affairs of the King before, and he now helped him to the best of his ability. Taekwoon as well, had promised Kyungsoo his full support saying, "I used you as my sword for a long time, and I think it's only fair if you want to wield me from now on. I'll lend you my whole power, destruction and all, my King." Had there been no audience to their fealty, Kyungsoo would have liked to punch Taekwoon very much.

 

And then there was yet another revolutionary decision by Lee Jaehwan, Taekwoon's mate, which rattled the whole assembly and then sent them into fits of celebration once again. The President had resigned his position, saying that he would love to live a quiet life with his mate from now on. The Guild had promptly chosen candidates they thought they could trust and were preparing for the elections. Yura, Kangin and Chanyeol were nominated as Presidential Candidates and it was just a slight relief for Kyungsoo that he already knew two of them well enough to look forward working with them if any of they were chosen. Though, as King, he knew couldn't play favorites before the elections were held.

 

By now the mansion was empty and there were just a fair few of guests left who refused to move unless they knew that Baekhyun was all right. Taekwoon had vacated his room and given it over to Kyungsoo to do as he pleased. Not knowing what to do with this show of subservience, Kyungsoo had allocated Baekhyun there. He slept in his own room, whenever he had time to spare that is, but with the new system coming in, everyone was keen to introduce their own visions and theories in order to impress or control the new monarch. Kyungsoo listened to them all and asked Joonmyun to note down those points that he actually thought were worth considering and then reminded himself that Taekwoon's vision was still his own vision and the only thing he wanted to change was the methodology by which to perform his duties.

 

He noted that Taekwoon had been a distant, unapproachable King. He was going to change that about himself so that none of the followers would feel the need to overthrow him, although he would have paid someone to do just _that_ if it worked already. Masudi, Clara, and Fin being the oldest Bluebloods in assembly, verging very close to Blacks already, had refused him point blank when Kyungsoo and all but offered his crown up to them.

 

"I chose you because you understood Taekwoon better than anyone else!" Masudi had claimed. "I've seen the two of you since I was a child in my mother's arms, and I know if anyone is capable it's you."

 

"And I already find myself bound to the isles," Clara said, thinking of her home in British Isles. "I have a big clan to which I must perform my duty, if I had the luxury of being unattached and unaffiliated as you, I would have considered it."

 

 _Unattached_ and _unaffiliated,_ meaning that he was without a mate and family as well as without a proper job - being the King's personal kill dog was not a real profession apparently.

 

In the light of the recent events, everyone had asked Kyungsoo to keep Baekhyun being his mate a secret. His shock on the day of the wedding could be overlooked as just the reaction of Lisa's sudden attack, and after that, he was only supposed to visit Baekhyun at night to just see how he was doing, whether he was awake or not. He thought it was an unnecessary precaution. Now that Taekwoon and Jaehwan had been announced as mates, everyone was trying to open up to the possibility of humans as potential mates, since many were unable to find theirs in the close-knit vampire circles. Another reason was given to the importance of protecting humans from the baser instincts of wild vampires, and considering them somehow important enough. Especially the older Bluebloods who'd seen hundreds of years of loneliness without any mates, were very open to the idea. They'd vowed to try and treat the humans closer to their communities with decency from now on, in hopes that fate might favor them again and then they won't be so alone.

 

Even more, Jeonghan and Jisoo had admitted to the fact that upon their mating, Jeonghan had been human too. It gave the vampires an insane amount of hope, and it was heartening to see them being nice to the slayers at once. Even if it was for their own selfish loneliness, it was something new other than the hate that had been between them before.

 

Besides, once Baekhyun remembered everything and decided that he didn't want anything to do with Kyungsoo, all this secrecy would be useless. The only positive thing Kyungsoo took out of it all was that once Baekhyun killed him, at least he would no longer be a King.

 

Before, all he had to do was _obey_ whatever Taekwoon put on him, but now that he was in a position where he had to _make_ others do his bidding, Kyungsoo was realizing how hard it was when lives of others depended upon his words. He could make peace or break it by simply uttering something and that knowledge terrified him. The continuous thought of _"I have to do well"_ plagued him day and night as well as worry for Baekhyun. If only he woke up and delivered the punishment Kyungsoo knew he deserved, everything would sort itself out.

 

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he resented Taekwoon a lot, more so now than ever. The ex-king had not only freed himself from the shackles of the status, he'd also publicly claimed his mate, which meant he didn't have to hide anymore. Whereas Kyungsoo had to check the hallway twice before he even dared enter the room where Baekhyun lay asleep.

 

The sixth day came to an end, much like every other day before. He'd had a spat with Jihoon's clan once again, telling them that Lisa was secure and wouldn't try anything ever again, and that Jihoon should focus on peacefully spending what was left of his days, instead of wanting revenge.

 

As he slipped into the room where Baekhyun was, Kyungsoo cold feel his head heavy with worries and responsibilities. Taekwoon's room was bigger and more luxurious than Kyungsoo's, and Baekhyun looked quite comfortable in the soft bed, piled high with blankets and pillows. He still wore the outfit from the wedding, expect for his coat. It was rumpled and creased, like Baekhyun's hair was.

 

Kyungsoo knew how irritated Baekhyun would feel once he woke up, so he made himself useful. Going to the attached bath, he filled up a bucket with hot water and grabbed a soft towel from the cupboard. Sitting beside his mate, he slowly took off his clothes, making sure not to jostle him too much and started wiping him clean of sweat. He also added some perfumed soap in the bucket, not much to make bubbles, but enough to thoroughly clean Baekhyun up. He didn't mind the sweat or the distinct smell that always lingered on Baekhyun's skin - he loved it, in fact. But he also knew that Baekhyun was very conscious of cleanliness and would feel much better if he woke up refreshed.

 

Even as he worked his lover's body over, softly rubbing him down with the towel, he could see that Baekhyun had no apparent reaction that could hint he was waking up any time soon. As much as he wanted it to happen already, he also dreaded losing Baekhyun forever if that was what his mate eventually decided. And that's when he realized how hypocritical he was being. He would allow his own mate to have his revenge on him, but he was denying Jihoon his. Jihoon had gone through the hell of losing his mate already, and that was something worth the vengeance.

 

He put the towel down and took out his phone. Joonmyun had already given him a list of numbers he would now need as King, and now he dialed Minho's number, who was the head of security at the Guild HQ in Seoul. The slayer picked up at once. Kyungsoo told him his wishes and then disconnected the call. He didn't feel like an accomplished or _just_ King, not yet, but he couldn't help but feel slightly better that he's made Jihoon's last wish a reality.

 

Leaning down he kissed Baekhyun's unresponsive lips and then his forehead. "Wake up, my love. Wake up and end this equation of you and me. I only beg that you kill me while I am in your arms. That's the only way I'd want to go."  

.

.

 

JIHOON KNEW IT was time. Something innate in him warned as the hour grew closer. He was about to die, and he would meet his mate. He clutched a small canvas pouch, which held his mate's ashes. Even though he was all but soul now, he could still hear Sungcheol's laughter in his ears. He could still see that crazy, blinding smile.

 

His eyes, which had drifted shut as they usually did nowadays, opened when Jeonghan and Jisoo came to get him. To take him to his last journey, no doubt. Inside of him, he heard a voice that strangely reminded him of his mate, though he knew it was false. The voice _called_ him, urgently and earnestly. And right now, it was screaming for him to come and set it free.

 

"I'm ready," he whispered as Jisoo helped him up. "I am afraid . . . this is the last time . . . so let me say goodbye to everyone first..."

 

_I'm coming._

 

_I'm coming._

.

.

 

"HE'S AWAKE," SAID Irene.

 

Kyungsoo blinked at her. She'd already repeated the words twice for him, and yet he was unable to make sense of them. His mate was awake at last. Only last night, Kyungsoo had cleaned his mate up with softness as begged him to wake up. And now Baekhyun was awake.

 

He was awake with _all_ of his memories returned. Awake with his mind still intact after the brutal attack by Lisa. His thankful heart was beating so loud he was amazed that the entire meeting room wasn't suspecting of his and Baekhyun relationship already. Then again, now that the time had come, it didn't even matter what they thought. Kyungsoo was ready for whatever Baekhyun would put on him now.

 

He stood up and told the meeting to be dismissed. When a noble asked when they could resume Kyungsoo gave him a blank stare. He honestly didn't know if they could continue any longer. He frankly didn't think he would return now that his mate was probably sharpening his katana to deliver his justice on him.

 

He walked out of the Guild Headquarters and stopped short when he saw a familiar car pulling in the driveway. Jihoon was here, escorted by Jeonghan and Jisoo. They walked up to him and bowed in respect - a gesture that Kyungsoo still couldn't get used to - and then Jihoon shuffled close enough to garb Kyungsoo's hand in his own frail one.

 

"I thank you, majesty," he said, humbled and trembling. He was so close to the end, Kyungsoo wondered if could even make it another step. "I will forever be grateful for letting me avenge my mate... Please, consider my soul and my mate's to be at your service from now on."

 

And then he was given a canvas pouch, Kyungsoo knew it was Sungcheol's ashes, the remnant of his very soul. A precious gift indeed. He wanted to refuse it, but the earnest faces of Jeonghan and Jisoo were enough to make him stop. He inclined his head to Jihoon and said, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather forget about this and be with your friends instead?"

 

"I am sure I must do this," Jihoon said, his frail voice firm. "I know I _must..._ I feel strangely compelled since my mate deserves justice..."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Then I bid you farewell, just in case. My mate has woken up too and I must hurry back to him."

 

Jeonghan smiled at that. "We'll visit him soon, your highness. Do tell him that Khatiim and his mothers are staying with us and would love to meet him too."

 

"I will," Kyungsoo said and hurried to his car. He could've gone home faster by running but he needed to sort himself out in the time it would take in the car. He was prepared for any eventuality. But he had to prepare himself for the look of hate that Baekhyun would surely wear once again on his face. The months of watching Baekhyun' face and eyes light up in nothing but love had make Kyungsoo weak against it. If the hate returned, he was scared that he might perish at once.

 

He reached the mansion just in time to see Joonmyun speaking urgently to Doctor Jongdae. They both looked flustered and Kyungsoo barely overheard a few sentences.

 

"Why would you even do that?" Joonmyun was asking, somehow furious. "You should have just left me alone..."

 

"I couldn't!" Jongdae replied harshly. "I am a doctor, it's in my bones to help those who need it. And you were parched... I didn't have any more blood left in my stores so I just... it isn't the end of the world! I have donated my blood several times and nothing happened, so why are you being so...?"

 

"Because I am afraid you might have done something to us," Joonmyun said. "The two of _us..._ I think we might be..."

 

But by then Kyungsoo was out of the earshot. He would deal with Joonmyun's worries later, that is, if he was alive for it. Right now, his soul burned with the desire to see his mate. It wasn't his own desire alone. His mate was aching to see him too. No wonder, anxious to talk to him and demand answers. Anxious to met out the punishment.

 

He barely stopped as people bowed to him and greetings or questions were thrust towards his direction. He ignored it all and hurried up the stairs and all but flew towards Taekwoon's room where his mate was located. He paused at the door for just a single second. Beyond this door was his salvation or his death. Beyond it was his very life and reason of being. And whatever the end result - he would gladly take it.

 

He pushed the door open and slipped inside the room.

 

It was dark, expect for a part of the curtain pulled aside to let in a spotlight of sun. Baekhyun stood in that spot by the window, observing the garden below. He still wore the robe that Kyungsoo had put on him last night; the black silk wrapped around his gorgeous honey skin. The tantalizing view of his open front as well as his legs were enough for Kyungsoo to lose his footing on his way to him.

 

Baekhyun hadn't seen him yet, too preoccupied with whatever he saw in the garden. Kyungsoo closed the door and then locked it - whatever transpired in this room with Baekhyun was something Kyungsoo wouldn't allow anyone else to disturb or interfere in. He stepped as close as he dared, and only then Baekhyun realized that he was close by. Kyungsoo braced himself for every possible, painful situation.

 

But Baekhyun simply held out his hand, his gaze still stuck to what he was looking at outside the window. Kyungsoo stared at the hand, then at Baekhyun. When he didn't take it immediately, Baekhyun waved his hand impatiently and said, "Hurry, I need to show you something."

 

This wasn't what Kyungsoo had expected at all, and so he wasn't prepared for it. Shaking, he took Baekhyun's hand and allowed himself to be pulled closer beside his mate. Baekhyun still hadn't looked at him, so he was unable to decipher what sort of expression he wore. Was he _sad? Angry?_

 

"Look at them," Baekhyun said instead and Kyungsoo finally turned towards whatever had Baekhyun so enthralled.

 

It was Irene and Donghae. Irene seemed to be patrolling the grounds, and Donghae was following her like an overprotective puppy. There wasn't anything remarkable about the scene, though, so Kyungsoo wasn't sure why Baekhyun was smiling so widely.

 

"Can you _hear_ it?" Baekhyun all but whispered, as if he was revealing something important.

 

All Kyungsoo could hear was his mate's heartbeat, his blood coursing through those veins and his breaths in the air all around him. He could also hear the birds and the rustling of the leaves outside through the open window. He shook his head, unable to trust himself with speech just yet.

 

"Listen harder," Baekhyun chided softly.

 

Kyungsoo did as he was told. And there it was - Donghae's soft humming. It was an unconscious act, he didn't look like he wanted to hum, nor was he aware of the fact. But Irene, being a vampire of elevated hearing, heard him, though she didn't seem annoyed. It was unusual behavior on Irene's part, Kyungsoo knew that by now she'd have scolded Donghae at least ten times. She kept walking ahead, and as Kyungsoo focused on her, he heard her heart stuttering to life in her chest.

 

Now it made sense, Baekhyun's wonder and near happiness at what he was seeing. Ever since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had reunited, it felt as if everything as going against the grain. Unexpected things kept happening all the time.

 

"I have a theory about this," Baekhyun said, almost as if he could hear why Kyungsoo was so amazed. "It must be something to do with our bloods. Even though Irene and Donghae hadn't taken blood from each other, it is possible that at some point Donghae's donated blood made it into Irene's system and they found themselves connected when they met again."

 

It wasn't implausible, but the fact that only half of the slayer population was deemed fit to donate blood, and the other half held volunteer camps for normal human beings for blood donations, made it highly unlikely that two people, vampire and slayer, could come across and connect this way.

 

"But then again," Baekhyun sighed, his jolly mood faltering slightly. "Maybe I'm just trying to find a reason or an excuse as to why we are they way we are."

 

Kyungsoo had been trying to find the reason too. He still didn't know. Whether fate and God were real things who loved betting on the lives of their creations and watched as the drama unfolded, or everything was happening because of their own decisions and their results. He moved closer to his mate and held on to him in a soft hug. It was one thing to steal a kiss from Baekhyun when he was unconscious, and entirely another when he was awake, warm and responsive to his touches. Kyungsoo sighed as slight relief swept over his body, and Baekhyun leaned back to him, placing his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

 _Maybe he doesn't remember it all,_ Kyungsoo thought. _Maybe it will come to him in bits and pieces like it did before._ That was the only reason he could think of if Baekhyun was being this way, happy and thoughtful.

 

"Which reminds me," Baekhyun said, his eyes falling close, "How much of our past do you remember, Kyungsoo?"

 

Kyungsoo's heart shivered and he felt the reality crashing all around him. It would be easy to just lie and say that he didn't remember anything at all. But he had already decided that he was done lying to Baekhyun. "I remember it all. I remember _everything."_

 

"Oh," Baekhyun said, and twisted around to finally see Kyungsoo's face. His eyes were soft as usual, and there wasn't even a hint of hatred in his face. If anything, he looked slightly curious.

 

"Then do you remember when you asked if I ever had that red medicine?" Kyungsoo nodded. "Do you remember what my answer was?"

 

"You said that you had it in May," Kyungsoo replied, trying very hard to maintain composure. If Baekhyun was being casual about this discussion, he would do the same.

 

Baekhyun made a face that almost looked guilty. "Well I lied to you. I actually had your blood every day. It wasn't like I could refuse when my father forced me to. The only time I rebelled was when my mother-" And he was silent. Just like that. A few emotions played in his eyes, sorrow, anger, helplessness... but _none_ were directed at Kyungsoo and it nearly drove him mad with apprehension. He clutched Baekhyun close as he sighed again.

 

"I feel so tired, even though I know half of it is from you," Baekhyun commented after a moment. "So you truly are a King now. It feels really tiring, mentally and physically."

 

 _Is he changing the topic on purpose?_ Kyungsoo went along with it for just once. "It is tiring, I don't know how Taekwoon had been doing it all this time."

 

"You'll learn it all, I know it. And what you can't do, I'll help with it," Baekhyun gave him a shy smile. "We'll get through this somehow. Another thing, does everyone know that we are mates now?"

 

"They don't. Not yet. But I am willing to go public with it if you want me to."

 

After a moment of thought, Baekhyun said, "Let's not. You are untested as a King yet and people who oppose you will look for ways to hurt you. If they knew you had a weak mate like me, they might try to hurt us both."

 

"You are anything but weak."

 

Baekhyun gave a hollow laugh. "I suppose it makes sense now why all those vampires wanted to tear into me. With all those blood experiments done on me by my family, it's surprising how I even managed to act like I was normal. Something isn't . . . _human_ about me anymore."

 

 _"Baekhyun..."_ Kyungsoo started, wanting to stir the conversation where it should be going. It was about time that they talked about it all.

 

"And maybe that's why Lisa said she'd searched about me too. Where _is_ she anyway?"

 

Again he had changed the topic. And again, Kyungsoo was going to do as Baekhyun wanted. "She was held in the dungeon in HQ, and by now she might be dead. I gave Jihoon the permission to carry out his revenge, and given his power, he might be able to achieve it in his final moments. His friends might help him too."

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He moved out of Kyungsoo's embrace and went back to the bed, watching everything as if this was the first time he was noticing it. "This room sure is grand. Whose is it?"

 

"Taekwoon's, but he is staying with Jaehwan right now. Chanyeol and Jongin are there as well."

 

"Hmm, nice furnishings, and this huge bed." Baekhyun flopped back and folded his legs seductively. "Doesn't it give you ideas, my king?"

 

Kyungsoo remained frozen on his spot, he felt anger rising slowly. _What are you playing at Baekhyun?_ "Is that it? Are we going to keep avoiding the subject as if it never happened?"

 

Baekhyun's smile fell at once. A serious, contemplative expression replaced it. "Oh, we won't avoid it forever. I am being considerate, because we aren't at our home and we can't air all the dirty laundry here and now. And I have a million questions to ask. They can wait though, I have waited a long time after all."

 

Kyungsoo tried to control the frustration. "So what else do we do now?"

 

"Right now I have just one question from you. Whatever happens next will be decided on how you chose to answer it."

 

 _Finally, ask me everything._ "Go on."

 

Baekhyun pulled up his legs and folded them as he sat straighter. The silk robe opened a little at the front, revealing his chiseled chest and the scars that were slowly but surely disappearing by each day. "When we met at the HQ all those months ago, did you know who I was? Has everything between us since been on purpose or - or did you truly not know who I was?"

 

There was a hidden note to this question. Something that went straight to Kyungsoo's heart for some reason, making it beat faster. It was question that had been plaguing Baekhyun ever since he woke up, it appeared.

 

"I didn't know anything, nor did I know who you were," Kyungsoo said truthfully. "As I told you before, some memories were so painful that I buried them deep within. And our past was one of those memories. I didn't know your true identity, not until Yura came knocking at your door that day."

 

 _"Ah,"_ Baekhyun sighed again, this time slightly angry. "Park Yura. My beloved noona. I have questions for her too, of course. If what you say is true then I have another question."

 

Baekhyun looked straight into his eyes. "Why did you run away from me that night? I have been thinking again and again about why you thought it was a great alternative to leave me in the care of slayers, when you could have just taken me with you instead."

 

A question that Kyungsoo seriously couldn't answer, not without sounding like an idiot, at least. "There were several things that happened and - I was scared of the changes I felt within me. You have to understand, your family they ripped me open each day and then put me back together. I was weak and scared and terrified because of that torture, and when on top of it all I had _you_ in my arms... and my body was deceiving me and doing these strange _things_ I -"

 

"I understand," Baekhyun said. He stood up fluidly and came towards Kyungsoo. "I felt strange things too, though, none of us knew that we were being connected into a mating bond, did we? I was a kid and you were... tortured and a prisoner. Yeah, I understand."

 

Holding Kyungsoo by the shoulders, Baekhyun led him to the bed and they sat down together. The silence between them was charged with something overwhelming, and even if they were deep in thoughts, they couldn't ignore the fact that this was the first time they'd been truly alone together. The hectic days of this past week were catching up to them.

 

"Even so, don't you feel any anger towards me now that you know everything," Kyungsoo sighed into his hands. "You should be feeling something other than _this_ \- whatever this is."

 

"To be frank, I don't know what to feel anymore," Baekhyun replied, looking down at his own hands. "Whatever Lisa did, it broke all sorts of intents that have been put upon me, ever. That means the hatred and the thirst for revenge, that you put in me through your intent, is no longer there. It's like I was hanging on to something purposeful, and now suddenly someone had cut the cord and I'm free falling. I don't know what should be true reaction, or if I should feel anger, or that I _have_ to get revenge.  I don't know myself anymore."

 

Kyungsoo swallowed hard. It was true, wasn't it? He'd been the one to drive Baekhyun to train, become a slayer and then seek revenge. He'd given Baekhyun some purpose in life. And now - only looking at his mate was enough to see the difference.

 

Baekhyun who was driven with purpose had a different aura and mannerisms. His body held itself straight and alert all the times. This Baekhyun was a diminished version of the man Kyungsoo had fallen in love with. His shoulders sagged, his eyes darted, and his lips trembled in uncertainty. This Baekhyun had no way of life, no purpose ahead of him. It hurt to see him this way.

 

"Tell me what do I do?" Kyungsoo begged. "Tell me anything, and I'll do it if it means I can help you through this."

 

Baekhyun tried to give him a smile, even that was different from his usual ones. Uncertainty bled from it. "Don't get me wrong, I do have things I want to do now. I only know my side of the story, and yours for now. I need to know more. If Yura and the ex-President Jon had come for my family then it means they had done something bad. Most of it I know already, but perhaps there was something else too. I need answers, the whole story. Once that happens, maybe I'll know _what_ to feel and _how_ to react. My mind might remember what it is like to make decisions for myself. Then I'll let you know. As for what you need to do for me - it's quite simple and within your power."

 

Kyungsoo turned towards him, eager to serve. He might be a King right now, but Baekhyun was the owner of his whole being. And when Baekhyun pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him, he didn't even resist. Stripped of purpose and revenge, Baekhyun's eyes shone darkly with unashamed desire.

 

"You are no longer allowed to hurt me, your Kingliness," Baekhyun whispered, leaning down to lick Kyungsoo's bite mark and drawing a moan from him. "You've hurt me enough, haven't you? From now on, you can't do that. You can't say things like we have to hold back. I am no longer a normal person, not after whatever it was my family did to me. I am stronger than you know. I feel it, and your blood in me just adds to that power. I can take it Kyungsoo, do you understand me?"

 

Kyungsoo understood it perfectly. But his mind was torn with the need and desire to feel Baekhyun's lips against his own. Though he didn't dare move against Baekhyun's wishes. If this was Baekhyun's torture on him, he accepted it wholeheartedly.

 

Baekhyun took his time. His sweet lips traveled all over Kyungsoo's face, avoiding his panting lips, down his neck to the panes of his collar bones. He teased the bite mark on Kyungsoo's neck with his tongue, his teeth and lips. Kyungsoo remained pinned down, holding the sheets tightly. As much as his body wanted to reverse their positions, and ravage Baekhyun as was his right as a mate, he held back. This was Baekhyun's nation, and he was the ruler and dictator of it all.

 

Finally Baekhyun started opening the buttons on Kyungsoo's shirt revealing his skin as he tasted each inch with his mouth. Kyungsoo's heart pounded a strange rhythm, unable to hide the fact that he was gone and done for in love. He was a criminal, someone who had taken Baekhyun's family from him. And he was still in love. Baekhyun still wanted him and that knowledge was enough for Kyungsoo to lose his damn mind. Baekhyun teased Kyungsoo's ribs with his teeth, biting and marking as he went down. Kyungsoo's accelerated healing would erase these marks in minutes, but they wouldn't erase the sensation that he felt.

 

 _"Baekhyun..."_ he begged finally. _Kiss me, now. I need you to kiss me._

 

Baekhyun didn't give any indication that he was listening. His whole attention was bent on the rest of Kyungsoo's skin as it was exposed, button by button. Finally the shirt was off and Baekhyun straddled Kyungsoo's hips, moving against the flow almost absently. His head tilted; no wonder feeling how hard Kyungsoo was for him. And small, amused smile lit up his lips.

 

"You have something in your pants," Baekhyun said. "It feels odd and _hard._ I should check it out, no?"

 

"Yes," Kyungsoo gasped. _Please. I need you to kiss me._ "But there's something -" He couldn't finish his words when Baekhyun started grinding down against him. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun's erection too, and it was sinful to feel happy, that despite everything Baekhyun still _wanted_ him.

 

Baekhyun suddenly got off and pulled Kyungsoo's zip down. A few yanks and he had Kyungsoo's pants off. just in his boxers, Kyungsoo's need was urgent. There was a wet spot on his boxers, telling Baekhyun exactly how close he was already.

 

"This looks similar to what I feel right now," Baekhyun commented, stroking Kyungsoo through the cotton. "I can't ever get used to your scent here." He leaned down to sniff along Kyungsoo's length. "So good. This whole room smells like other people, and I hated it the moment I woke up."

 

Baekhyun bit his lips, thinking hard. It shouldn't have looked sexy but all of Baekhyun's gestures were sexy to Kyungsoo right now.

 

"I want to kiss," Baekhyun declared, and Kyungsoo's heart stopped for a second, before speeding up again.

 

_Yes, finally._

 

Baekhyun stood up on his knees and started to strip. He didn't bother with being sexy, even though that's exactly how Kyungsoo saw him now, and ripped his clothing off in swift movements, down to his underwear. Slowly, he crawled on top of Kyungsoo again, his lips tracing his path back up to Kyungsoo's stomach, ribs, neck and cheeks. He still wouldn't touch Kyungsoo's lips with his own. _Is this your punishment, then? Is this your torture?_ Kyungsoo didn't know, but he would take it. Baekhyun was already honoring him by touching his body. He couldn't get greedy about this. He had _no_ right.

 

"Open your mouth," Baekhyun whispered into Kyungsoo ears, licking them up and down. "And stick out your tongue. If I see even a hint of fangs, I'll stop kissing you."

 

Kyungsoo's breath hitched. Every single nerve in his body was alert, ready for the torture and the pleasure.  He suppressed his instincts, and forced his fangs to stay put. He obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue as far out as he could. He waited for the kiss.

 

And then Baekhyun stuck his cock in Kyungsoo's mouth, straddling his chest. "I never said _how_ I'd kiss you," Baekhyun chuckled darkly, his voice was hoarse with an unnamed emotion. "Let me kiss you with my cock, let me kiss _deep_ in your throat."

 

Kyungsoo groaned as Baekhyun's flavor exploded on his taste buds. Baekhyun slipped is cock in, until Kyungsoo actually felt it kissing deep into his throat. Then Baekhyun moved his hips back, slipping out as seductively as he could. Then in _again._ Kyungsoo could feel the underside of Baekhyun's cock scarping against his tongue, all the curves and edges and veins. He longed to close his mouth around his mate, to suck him deep, to draw the pleasure out of him. But there was something extremely painful and pleasant about Baekhyun moving in and out of his mouth, something sexy and dirty.

 

He allowed Baekhyun to fuck his mouth for as long he could. He tasted the precum and tried to swallow it down without closing around Baekhyun's cock. How he wanted to suck him dry. But Baekhyun still hadn't given him permission to move.

 

 _"Kyungsoo,"_ Baekhyun gasped, his arms straining on the head broad as he worked himself in and out of Kyungsoo's mouth. Sweat beaded his forehead, drops falling down his chest and his back. He was at his limit, it was so obvious. Kyungsoo could feel his own cock twitch, still untouched and tucked into his boxers. He couldn't even dare to use his hand on him, because Baekhyun hadn't told him yet. "I'm so _close."_

 

 _Then let me suck you, please._ Kyungsoo's pleas couldn't be heard.

 

Baekhyun suddenly went rigid and Kyungsoo's felt the hot cum splashing deep in his throat. Finally he swallowed down, unable to control himself any longer. He closed his mouth around Baekhyun's cock and swallowed it deep, sucking it down, milking it dry. Above him Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned continuously. His whole body thrashing as pleasure ripped into him. This sensation from his mate was too much for Kyungsoo, and he fell apart too. His cock twitched once and his orgasm coated the insides of his boxers.

 

Baekhyun pulled out and fell on Kyungsoo. He was heavy and still trembling with the aftershocks of the pleasure. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him, holding him against himself. It was by no means _enough,_ especially after waiting for so many days. But he was completely obeying Baekhyun in this matter.

 

Finally Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo face, his eyes dark and drenched in desire. "How did you like my kiss?"

 

"I loved it," Kyungsoo said, daringly stroking Baekhyun's cheek, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. "I love _you."_

 

Baekhyun cackled. "Isn't it pathetic? I know what you've done. I know what I should be saying. But I love you too, despite it all. I'm the worst, aren't I?"

 

"No, you're amazing," Kyungsoo protested, tracing his thumb along Baekhyun's eyes which seemed to be going wet. "The world is the worst, it had been mean to you. But you aren't the one to blame. None of this is your fault, you know that, right?"

 

"I keep thinking," Baekhyun sighed. "If my father hadn't done that, maybe my sisters would be alive. Maybe I would tell them about you. Maybe they'd love you too. Of all things, I keep wondering how it would be like to introduce you my sisters!"

 

And now Baekhyun cried. It was a delayed emotion, and it ripped him apart. Kyungsoo could feel that pain and sorrow. But even then, he didn't feel any hatred coming off his mate. He held on to his mate and cried with him. He cursed himself and his fate, and cursed the day he'd accepted that mission. He would've wanted to meet Baekhyun differently - and yet, he didn't know if their feelings for each other would have been the same otherwise.

 

Baekhyun cried for as long he wanted, and then wiped his eyes. "You must be busy, being King and all?"

 

"I guess I am," Kyungsoo said slowly. Even now he knew there were people in the mansion that wanted to meet him to plan and do things, but were giving him space. Probably the clan members were keeping them away, giving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun the time they needed. "But I won't neglect you, ever."

 

"Good then," Baekhyun said and leaned close, whispering against Kyungsoo's lips. "Drink from me now. And then I want you to fuck me. You still aren't allowed to hurt me, you know."

 

And finally Baekhyun kissed him. Kyungsoo nearly wept with relief, having his mate kiss him after what felt like ages. This was more - _meaningful._ A clear declaration that Baekhyun had no hate in his heart, only love for Kyungsoo. He didn't know how much he needed this confirmation until it actually happened. Future might hold something sinister for them, it was stupid to think otherwise now that he was in a precarious position of a monarch. But for now, he knew he had Baekhyun with him, and that made everything else irrelevant.

 

When he bit into Baekhyun's neck and felt his nectar poring down his throat, he groaned as hunger and lust awoke in him. At once he was hard, and Baekhyun's uncontrollable moans told him that he was the same. When he shifted their position and set Baekhyun flat on his back, he knew that it wasn't just an order on Baekhyun's part. In his bones, that fear of hurting his mate had fallen off. He was sure now than ever that he wouldn't hurt his mate. Whatever the Manual said and whatever others believed, there was no way he would hurt his mate.

 

Baekhyun bit him too, taking his blood. As he drank a few mouthfuls, he said, "I should've wondered why you blood felt so familiar, so delicious. It's because I drank from you a long time ago."

 

Kisses, blood and their bodies coming together, moving in that innate rhythm was enough, but their souls ached for more. Kyungsoo pulled off their underwear and felt them skin to skin. It was like a spark of match, igniting them both.

 

"Now," Baekhyun gasped. Something deep in him ached and felt hollow, and Kyungsoo knew how to fill that up. _"Now,_ Kyungsoo..."

 

Instincts screamed at him to bathe them both in blood and love, so Kyungsoo did. His talons elongated as he split open his palms, knowing that this level of pain was bordered on pleasure and that his mate would feel it too. He rubbed his hands all over Baekhyun, not caring that the whole mansion could smell it now. He wouldn't care if the world itself burst in through the door and saw them. In fact, he was feeling inspired by Taekwoon's bravery and wanted to announce it to all.

 

Baekhyun writhed under him, legs wrapped around Kyungsoo hips and he grinded up against him, their cocks slick with their wetness and Kyungsoo's palms coating them with blood. It was heady, the scent of Kyungsoo's blood in the air, and Baekhyun was getting drunk on it. He opened his mouth, inviting Kyungsoo to him without words. Kyungsoo let Baekhyun lick the blood off his palms. He bit into Baekhyun's shoulder next, drinking in turn. This was enough to drag them both to the edge, but Baekhyun's feeling of hollowness was so urgent that Kyungsoo attended to it.

 

Spreading Baekhyun's legs, he trickled the blood pouring from his veins onto Baekhyun's eager hole. It twitched and gaped already, wanting Kyungsoo to plug it. He would have liked tasting it too, but any more delay and they might not be able to. Kyungsoo lined himself up against Baekhyun's hole and thrust in once, halfway in one go, and another thrust had him buried down to his hilt.

 

Baekhyun's whole body arched up against him, his walls clenching around Kyungsoo's cock tightly, inhaling him deeper. Kyungsoo growled as he tried to pull back, but Baekhyun's grip on his cock was too tight. It was as if suddenly their bodies were at the equal power, as much as Kyungsoo yanked himself back, Baekhyun held on to him.

 

"Let me... _Baekhyun,"_ Kyungsoo growled against Baekhyun's open mouth. "You're _too_ tight..."

 

"That's what you get for not fucking me daily," Baekhyun snapped back, his own teeth clenched as he tried to get the upper hand. He failed miserably, as Kyungsoo sank his fang into his bite mark. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him that if he had his way, he would fuck Baekhyun not just daily but for every single moment for their rest of their lives. Then again, even he couldn't get everything he desired, although, he already had his every want in his arms already.

 

 _"Ugh,_ fuck, that's cheating. _Unnnghhh!"_ Baekhyun yelled, but his yells were dissolved into moans as Kyungsoo pulled back and thrust in again, and again.

 

 _I won't hurt him,_ Kyungsoo reminded himself and his pace picked up. He already knew where Baekhyun's sweet spot was, and he nailed into it again and again, drawing screams of pleasure from his mate. Baekhyun held on to him, his walls clenching around Kyungsoo's cock as it sank in and out, the rawness of the act making them both moan into each other's mouths.

 

 _"Harder,"_ Baekhyun gasped once, and let his whole body go limp under Kyungsoo, surrendering completely.

 

Kyungsoo growled as he pummeled in and out of Baekhyun's fuck hole. The force of his thrusts dragged Baekhyun up and up against the sheets, against the headboard. Kyungsoo wouldn't be surprised if they ended up boring a hole through the wall by the end of it, and as the head board started creaking and thudding against the wall behind it, it was apparent that it was a distinct possibility.

 

Down in the mansion, there was sudden quiet, and Kyungsoo groaned as he imagined their voices getting too loud for anyone else to bear that they had to vacate the whole building. It was scandalous, and dirty, and somehow it charged his need for Baekhyun with an extra jolt. Baekhyun too let out his voice freely now, no wonder, feeling secured as Kyungsoo's feelings sank into him. His jaw was slack with pleasure already, and no matter how hard Kyungsoo thrust into him, he didn't tell him to stop. His hands and his eyes urged Kyungsoo to go even harder.

 

 _I won't break him,_ Kyungsoo knew that. For once he was certain of it. Because Baekhyun wasn't weak, nor was he made of glass. He wasn't like normal humans, he didn't have their weakness. He was strong and brave and beautiful. Nothing in the world, much less Kyungsoo, would ever hurt him anymore.

 

"I'm - _coming_ \- _Kyungsoo!"_ Baekhyun yelled, and bit into Kyungsoo's shoulders, clenching down on Kyungsoo's cock again.

 

The sudden pressure and warmth was too much for Kyungsoo to bear. His own fangs sank into Baekhyun's neck as they both came together. The pleasure was doubled between them, and so the feeling that whatever it was that had happened, it was past. Right now was their present, and they didn't care about anything but that.

 

Anything else besides their closeness didn't matter.

 

"I love you, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun moaned as the last of his orgasm rippled through his veins. "I love you, my Angel, and I never wish to be apart from you again."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes filled with tears at this admission. "I love you too. I won't let us be parted. Never again."

 


	36. Something Sinister Is Coming

 

THEY SPENT THE whole night in a lazy manner. Their hands and bodies came together again and again, and the more they had sex the easier it was to realize that they were no longer in danger of broken bones or hurting each other unnecessarily. Not anymore. It was as if they were rediscovering and relearning each other. Baekhyun was learning Kyungsoo again, in the light of all the things he remembered. He couldn't believe, even now, that this was the Angel who'd saved him a long time ago. He'd always felt the nameless presence in the back of his mind, the sense of something missing, or missing someone. It was painful and he'd always associated that pain with the loss of his parents.

 

Only now he was starting to realize the intricacies of his past. Discovering that Kyungsoo was involved had been a shock, it almost numbed him. But Yura was involved too, a woman he'd loved as his own noona all these years. He revisited all his memories with her, trying to find hints that her smile and love for him were false. He wondered how much Chanyeol knew, and if he'd hidden it from him on purpose. He wondered why President Jon had ordered all of them to be killed. He was aware it had something to do with his family and their experimentation with vampires, as well unborn children. He was aware that he was also a result of such an experiment, the only difference being that he had successfully arrived in this world, while his sisters hadn't.

 

Thinking of them was painful. Like a fresh cut against his skin. Though he tried to keep his pain from Kyungsoo, he couldn't help but remember their small bodies, folded towards one another in death, almost like they'd tried holding on to each other before death claimed them. He trembled as he remembered his father, his face twisted into an inhumane emotion of greed and want for power. He wondered why his father had lusted after power so much, what had driven him to that point?

 

Everything he'd learned, everything he'd suffered, he tried finding that anger inside of him. He tried bending that rage towards Kyungsoo, the person who'd started it all. But then again, Kyungsoo was the only bright memories in the hell of his past. He was just as much a victim of his father as Baekhyun and his mother. How could he blame him? He tried. A lot. But each time his gaze fell on Kyungsoo, and his sincere face, his heart betrayed him. _I love him. I love him too much to hate him anymore._

 

Their day spent together was awkward and passionate. In intervals, Baekhyun would broach the subject of his memories and Kyungsoo would sincerely answer. At times, Baekhyun would also give Kyungsoo hidden apologies; after all he hadn't helped Kyungsoo in time to escape. At this, Kyungsoo would reply, "You were a child. There's only so much you could do. You didn't have to be that brave, but you were and that's what makes you so perfect to me."

 

Kyungsoo also spent the better part of their time with hidden gestures of kindness, kisses so soft they actually melted Baekhyun's heavy heart. He would try to share as much as he could about the mission and was only holding back because Baekhyun wanted to hear from Yura first. Kyungsoo opened up about his troubles as a King. It was a heavy burden and even Baekhyun felt the weight of that. He advised Kyungsoo as well as he could, trying to make slayers and vampires closer. Perhaps, even trying to make it so that vampires could come out to the normal human beings.

 

The best news that Kyungsoo told Baekhyun was this. Right after his appointment as the King, Kyungsoo had freed his own clan from the exile put upon them by Taekwoon. At first he'd been worried that it might make Taekwoon angry, but the ex-king supported Kyungsoo's decision, saying, "They should have learned their lesson by now. And given the fact that you'll have to make a stronghold as a King, slayer relatives will actually help your case in future."

 

It was indeed, once in a lifetime event. A King who used to be a slayer, who had a slayer family, and a slayer human as his mate. The first King in vampire circles who was chosen through the vote of masses rather than taking the crown from the previous King. Kyungsoo had a lot of qualities already that were making him endeared to not just his own people, but the slayers as well. Then again, his past as an Assassin was troublesome. Most vampires already showed signs of distrust because of his history as an Assassin, and had already attempted to warn Kyungsoo that if he tried to go back to his Assassin ways, they might dethrone him. Baekhyun actually laughed when Kyungsoo said, "I was overjoyed. I wish they would overthrow me already." he also spoke about how he hated the fact that everyone was suddenly treating him with far too much respect, given that they previously either hated him or treated him casually. "I still can't take them bowing to me all the time. I am still the same person, a crown on my head shouldn't change anything."

 

This was the first time they'd spent talking about each other so openly. Without the lust getting in their way - well not _that_ much - they were able to share their deepest thoughts and talk them over in a new way. It felt like they were starting anew as an actual couple. Being mates was more than just drinking blood and fucking each other, and it was becoming easier to realize that their bond, whether it was the result of experimentation done on Baekhyun or something else, was the strongest one ever. Even Jeonghan had commented about it to Baekhyun, but until this moment, he hadn't believed him.

 

Even as they understood each other, it was impossible to keep their hands to themselves. Their kisses went from soft to intense to soft again. Their hands traveled all over each other, and they often found themselves tangled into each other all over again. The more they became closer physically, the more their hearts and minds opened to each other. Baekhyun paused to think how life would be like if they could live each day as this one. It would be perfect. But at the same time, reality was knocking at the edge of their small bubble.

 

Baekhyun felt them first. "They are waiting for you, dear King. I suppose we've made them wait too much already."

 

Twelve or so hours weren't too much, not for them anyways. Still it was inevitable to ignore that Kyungsoo now had duties much serious than that of an Assassin. They parted with each other with much difficulty, somehow dragging each other back for one more kiss, one last hug. By the time Kyungsoo showered and dressed, it was apparent that something urgent had come up. Otherwise Joonmyun and Jungseok wouldn't dare come so close to their room. They seemed to be right outside the door, almost like they were about to knock on it.

 

Kyungsoo opened the door and the expression on their faces was enough to tell him that something bad had happened. Baekhyun peered out from the shower, he'd gone there at once because he didn't want them to see his blood and cum coated body. Something nagged at him now, especially after seeing that expression on their faces. He'd forgotten something important but didn't know what until now.

 

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"It's Lisa," Joonmyun said. "She escaped."

 

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment. "How is that possible? She was in the most secure dungeon in the Guild, even I wouldn't be able to break out of it let alone..."

 

"It was Jihoon," Jungseok said, as if that explained everything.

 

Kyungsoo actually cursed, He dragged a hand through his wet hair, worry etched on his features. "Call in my clan, as well as my friends. We need to stop her before she can do something drastic."

 

Jungseok and Joonmyun dispersed after giving Kyungsoo a small bow. Baekhyun still didn't go in to shower, watching Kyungsoo. "How can she escape?" he asked.

 

"Jihoon has the power to walk through solid objects," Kyungsoo replied. "There's basically no place where he can't infiltrate, and the physical attacks have no power over him. They just go through him as if he's liquid. To top it off, he is also able to take others with him, as long as he touching them."

 

Baekhyun swallowed hard. He still remembered the way Lisa's intent had broken through his skull, making him remember everything. It had to be the most painful experience he'd ever had, even more so than what he faced as a child. Thinking about her out in the open, free to do as she pleased - it was terrifying. "We should track her down. This time we need to kill her."

 

"I shouldn't have let Jihoon go in there," Kyungsoo said, putting on his shoes. "I should've known that he must have been under intent already."

 

"What's done is done," Baekhyun said. "What is your plan next?"

 

"I am going after her, but you need to stay out of it for now. Try to talk to Chanyeol for the information you need," Kyungsoo said, getting up to leave. "They are at Jaehwan's place. You should stay there until I contact you again."

 

Baekhyun wanted to argue, but he knew that he needed answers as well. So he nodded, and went in to shower. He heard Kyungsoo leave, and then he took his time. True, he was useless against Lisa for now, especially how easily he could fall in her tarp. But that didn't mean he'd let his mate go off alone all the time.

 

He retrieved his phone and dialed a number that he's saved in it only recently. The call was picked up after three beeps. "Hello, Jeonghan?"

 

"Yes. Is this Baekhyun?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"It's so good to hear from you. Are you feeling well now?" There was slight noise in the background, as if Jeonghan was walking out of a funeral. People seemed to be crying. "Have you heard about Jihoon and Lisa? She killed him, Baekhyun. She killed him after she used him...."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Baekhyun said, honestly feeling sad. He'd seen too much death already to know how much it hurt. "If this is a bad time I could call later..."

 

"No, it's fine. What is it?"

 

"I needed to ask you something. It's about what you offered..."

 

Jeonghan was quiet for a minute. "You mean you are ready to _turn?"_

 

Baekhyun had thought a lot about this moments after he woke up. He wasn't sure why but he knew for a fact that he would eventually learn to forgive Kyungsoo, and everyone else depending on their reasons. And after that, he'd need to make sure that Kyungsoo was a King beyond anyone had ever expected. One of the way to make Kyungsoo a strong King was to make himself strong. If he remained a weakling, he'd be Kyungsoo's weakness. But if he was strong - _inhuman_ \- then Kyungsoo's power would have no match.

 

"I'm ready."

.

.

 

JIHOON WALKED IN to the dungeon area alone. Most of the high security prisons were locked, and Jihoon didn't have to walk through the walls to know that most were empty. The prison cell in the right corner was where Lisa was kept. Cameras followed each of his movement, and he stopped in front of the prison, waiting.

 

Each movement was torture on his body. Already, he had to wait days until he was given the permission to kill the bitch who'd taken Sungcheol from him. For three hundred years they'd been life mates, and now all of it was just erased because of some uptight brat who wanted power and the crown. Jihoon and Sungcheol hadn't even wanted to be politically involved, but they had been dragged into the mess because of their unfortunate clan head, now dead.

 

They'd actually been planning to have kids. It was a tough process especially when two same sex partners were involved, and they'd have to travel to the darkest areas of Kuwait to find the Abaaza clan, who excelled at reshaping other's bodies in a way which helps them reproduce for a specific time period. They'd been serious about it, and Jihoon had been looking forward to raise a family with his Sungcheol. Now all those dreams were shattered.

 

Now he just awaited the moment he could die, and joining his mate in whatever afterlife there was.

 

The prison door beeped open, lock mechanism operated by a man in the control room. Jihoon walked in, and the door swung shut behind him. It was dark at first, and then a dim light illuminated the space.

 

It was a big cell, much bigger than it appeared from the outside. A glass wall stood just inches from Jihoon and beyond that there was a room with a bunk and toilet. On the bed sat Lisa, her hands tied in front of her in poisoned chains, her feet chained together too. She wore a gray tunic over the red dress -  her wedding dress. Her hair were disheveled and tumbled to one side of her shoulder, hiding half of her face.

 

Like this, she looked like an innocent angel who'd been wronged by the world. Nothing about her appearance warned that she hid a monster beneath her skin. She sat straighter and turned to look at him. Slowly, a smile spread on her face.

 

Jihoon froze. _No, No! This can't -_

 

"You're here," she crooned. Her hands lifted up and she smiled wider. "Hurry, get me out of these."

 

Jihoon's body moved against his wishes. He was aware that something was wrong, that he wasn't moving by his own will anymore. His muscles creaked and shattered as they struggled towards the direction of the Queen. Jihoon didn't have enough power left in him to actually utilize his powers, but whatever intent Lisa had put on him, it urged him to the limit of his endurance. He walked through the glass and stood in front of her.

 

 _"When - did - you ?"_ his words barely got out. He could feel his body becoming ash. He was out of time now.

 

"Oh, the minute you joined me, sweetie," Lisa grinned. Her hands held out and Jihoon touched her. At once, the solid chains fell off her, as she stepped out, lighted than the air. "I had everyone with worthy powers under my intent. Too bad not many of your clan members had anything to offer, except one or two, but you - I knew you'd be useful sometime."

 

Jihoon could only watch as she held his hand tighter and walked to the other end of her prison. She made them walk out the wall, to the next prison which was empty, and then another wall, which took them outside in the night. It was the back of the Guild HQ. A silent parking lot greeted them. Lisa laughed at the sky.

 

"Oh, I wish I could walk in the King's chamber with you and rip him," she turned towards him. "Though I have taken care of that a bit. I hope, I have. But you're dying now, aren't you? Perhaps, it was hasty of me to kill your mate."

 

Jihoon shuddered. His body was dissolving already. He didn't even have any capacity left to hate Lisa anymore. Yet he said, "I wish you knew what it is like - to have your soul ripped apart - I wish this pain on you - one day indeed -"

 

These were his last words.

.

.

 

BAEKHYUN DROVE TO Jaehwan's house in a car he'd borrowed from the garage in the King's mansion. _King_ \- it was hard still to imagine that Kyungsoo was the King now. His life mate was a King. _Which means I am a royalty too, by extension._ He felt different enough, having his memories back. But then again, he wondered if the changes were for better or worse.

 

Jaehwan's car and Chanyeol's minivan were parked outside. If the task was to remain safe and out of reach of Lisa, they were actually doing a poor job of it. Anyone with eyes could tell that Chanyeol and Jaehwan lived here because of their cars. He walked up to the stairs and pushed the bell. He already knew where the extra key was, but he didn't mean to intrude if the life mates in this house were engaged in any clandestine activities. Not that he could hear anything, except for the TV with loud noise coming out of it.

 

He pushed the bell again, and finally the volume turned down. Footsteps - and then Jaehwan opened the door. Baekhyun blinked a little, unable to recognize the man for once. Jaehwan was in his pajama bottoms, his hair ruffled and his jaw shaded with three o' clock shadows. This was the most relaxed and unpolished version of the President that he'd ever seen. But even more, the wide smile on his face was the most different thing about him. Gone was the President who worried and always frowned, only showing his smile once in a while. Being mated suited him, somehow, and Baekhyun wondered if he had changed this way too, or if the others also noticed.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun," Jaehwan said, smiling wide. "Good to see you up and about. Come in."

 

Baekhyun walked in looked around. He'd been at President's house only once or twice, but he could feel several changes already. There were things all over the place which told him that this was a house where people finally lived. He could spot a few of Chanyeol's t-shirts and his habitual sticky-notes at some places already.

 

"Can you call Yura to come here?" Baekhyun said to Jaehwan, knowing well that if he called, Yura might not show up. "Please, don't tell her that I called for her."

 

Jaehwan frowned once, probably thinking him crazy, but didn't argue as he found his phone. Baekhyun walked in further and found the source of noise earlier.

 

Chanyeol and Jongin sat on the carpet in the living room, somehow tangled up and at a distance all in one space. Taekwoon lay sprawled over the sofa. They'd been watching the football game, but now there was a commercial break playing. They looked so relaxed and at ease. As if last few days hadn't happened at all. Taekwoon specially looked free, his own hair a mess and his polished personality was faded pleasantly. Baekhyun almost resented him for putting all the burden on Kyungsoo while he was here playing house. But at the same time, he knew that Taekwoon had been carrying the same burden for much longer than anyone else. It was about time for him to be free.

 

Upon his entrance, they all turned to look at him.

 

"Hyung," Jongin smiled. "You look well. I heard you were unconscious."

 

"I was. But I'm okay now, although, I have a bad news. Lisa escaped."

 

That had them on alert at once. Taekwoon sat up and started looking around for his shoes. "Has Kyungsoo gone after her?" Baekhyun nodded. "Then I have to assist him. Any idea where he went?"

 

"He's probably going to start with HQ, and after that he might meet Jisoo and Jeonghan."

 

Taekwoon was off in the next second, stopping only to kiss Jaehwan on his way out. Jongin also got up to follow him, no wonder worried about his brother. Chanyeol moved as if to follow them, but Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

 

"You can stay here," he said. "We need to talk."

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO STOOD IN the parlor of the house where Jihoon's clan was living. He looked at the ashes of the vampire that had been collected from the back lot parking of HQ only last night. He reached into his pocket and plucked Sungcheol's ashes out. He placed them near Jihoon's, feeling that they probably belonged next to each other. 

 

He' already spoken to everyone else and realized that none of them had been aware that Jihoon was under Lisa's intent. It arose new questions within him. Was Lisa able to activate intent upon someone by far once they were under her control? If so, then it was problematic. It meant that even if she'd stolen her power from her Black parents and Wonshik, she'd somehow evolved those powers into something new. Something unique and deadly.

 

He'd also questioned everyone about the possible places Lisa could have gone to. Being Lisa's supporters once, there were several places they knew of. Kyungsoo had already sent slayer and vampire agents to those places, trying to find Lisa. But he still couldn't shake the nagging sensation that he was _missing_ something important with regards to Lisa's escape. If Jihoon was under intent all this time, did he beg for revenge because he was aware of it or because it was planted on him by Lisa? If so, she'd foreseen how she might need to be rescued in the near future and prepared ahead of time. She was cleverer than he'd anticipated.

 

It also made him worry how many of this clan or other clans, who'd left Lisa the night Kyungsoo was chosen as King and came to him, were under intent already. If more of their members were under intent, then it meant they could be used by Lisa anytime, to do anything. There was no way to know who was under intent, no way to guess. He also couldn't afford to detain the whole clan and risk their animosity.

 

He was still puzzling it out when Taekwoon and Jongin joined him. He embraced Jongin, after being apart for so long and he smiled at Taekwoon for coming. He had more experience in being a King, and his input would be valuable. He explained his situation and asked for Taekwoon's suggestion.

 

"We need to look at their use," Taekwoon said after a moment. "Lisa took advantage of Jihoon's ability. We need to think like her and see who else can be used in time of need."

 

That actually made sense. Kyungsoo already knew few of the powers of the clan members and asked the others about others. There were the basic strength based and element based powers, and none seemed strong or useful enough if they were thinking from Lisa's power hungry mind. But that didn't mean there won't be anyone from the other clans.

 

They were still puzzling it out when Kyungsoo received the call from Woobin. "We found her, majesty."

 

Kyungsoo was off with Jongin and Taekwoon at once. Right now his priority was hunting Lisa down. And after that, he wanted to take Baekhyun away for a much deserved vacation. He was a King now after all, and he was going to use his newfound power for some selfish things.

.

.

 

CHANYEOL KNEW WHY Baekhyun was here right now. He'd heard about what happened during Taekwoon's wedding day. He knew that Lisa had used her intent to break whatever wards and barriers were put on his memories. Which meant that it was time to own up to the truth. Baekhyun didn't look like he'd hurt Kyungsoo yet, which meant he was taking a rational course and going to hear everything out without raging.

 

"You know why I am here, right?" Baekhyun started speaking after a while. Jaehwan had already given them space once he realized the tension between them. Now they were alone in the living room. "So, are you going to start talking or should I ask my questions first?"

 

Chanyeol remained silent. Now that the time was here, he actually couldn't meet Baekhyun's gaze. He knew that he's been logical about keeping things from Baekhyun but now he actually felt stupid. It was almost as if he'd prolonged Baekhyun's suffering somehow. And so he sat silently, unable to utter a single word in excuse.

 

"Well, if that's how you want this to happen," Baekhyun said after a while. He sounded blank, like he was commenting on the football score on the screen, volume low, as none of them had bothered to turn it off. "When did you find out?"

 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun to be intelligent, but even he hadn't realized that Baekhyun would start with this particular question, because this question meant that Baekhyun didn't blame him for knowing all along, but he knew that Chanyeol must have found out and then kept it quiet. As if he was honorable or something. This gave Chanyeol courage to finally speak. "When you told me to search through the archives. I only knew of the Guild's involvement, but I found out about Kyungsoo after we joined up with King Taekwoon the first time."

 

"So the archives have a file about it, as I suspected," Baekhyun sighed. "The things that I remember are enough to guess what sort of files they would be, but I still want to know. My family wasn't killed because of the vampire experimentation, was it? There was something _else_ going on."

 

Chanyeol looked away. How he wished he wasn't the one to tell Baekhyun these things. "True, there was something else. They had done something other than just experiment with vampires or with children."

 

"What was it?" Baekhyun asked, his face earnest.

 

"They tried to get their women pregnant with vampire sperm." This was Yura, walking in the room from the other side. She looked somber, and she was holding a big bundle of folders. "They were actually trying to find a way for slayer females to get pregnant, which is impossible since the vampires are impotent, unless they find their mates. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

 

Baekhyun looked sick, close to hurling. "That's - that _can't_ be true -"

 

Yura placed the bundle in front of Baekhyun. "Here's the details, juicy ones too. Things that even your life mate hadn't known about your family, and I actually feel relieved about it. If the King got a word about the ways in which Byun clan experimented, we'll be wiped out as well."

 

Baekhyun took the folders and started going through them. It was actually worse than he imagined.

 

The activities and experiments started when his grandfather was a boy of fifteen. They'd somehow encountered a mated pair, with a child. They'd seen how powerful a vampire's offspring could be, containing the DNA of powerful parents as well as developing it's own unique power set. From what he'd seen of Khatiim, it wasn't impossible to imagine how terrified and fascinated his grandfather must have been of what he saw.

 

Once they'd seen that, his grandfather had come up with a plan to develop their off springs the same way. His motto was that they'd have to become powerful to defeat the demons. That they were lacking and had to counter the vampires in another way. The idea started from there and developed into something more sinister. At first they'd used their Guild assignments as experiments subjects, unbeknownst to the Guild under which they worked. But once they were caught and discharged from their positions, they started hunting vampires at their leisure.

 

The first experiments involved grandfather's four sisters. He'd used them to mate with vampires, forcing them into it. From what he gathered, the Byun clan's females were then treated as nothing more than baby machine and experimental subjects. Baekhyun couldn't read the gory details, or the scrawled notes in his grandfather's writing. Apparently these files had been saved by Yura right before she burned the Byun house down.

 

Slowly, his grandfather actually started gathering followers. Some of the extremist slayer clans, who also believed that they had to get powerful in order to defeat the vampires joined up in the mission, sacrificing not just their own daughters but their wives to the cause. Following these accounts were the detailed experiments on how they'd tried to force the vampires to become sexually aroused long enough for them to collect the sperm, and how they'd even considered using the zehr for impregnation. they's also cut off vampire's reproductive organs and forcefully tried to inseminate their females.

 

The details were vivid and nasty, and after a while, Baekhyun closed the folder and placed it on the table top.

 

He couldn't stomach any more. He'd thought that he'd find some clarity or peace of mind once he knew the whole truth. But now, he just felt dirty. He couldn't help but reconsider his own life and standards. If he'd been like the others, would he have participated in these agendas as well, like his hyung did? The fact that he knew he would have done anything to please and satisfy his father was enough to make him shudder. If not for meeting Kyungsoo and developing the bond between them, Baekhyun would have done everything to become someone worthy for his father.

 

"You were the result of one of these experiments," Yura said when it looked like Baekhyun wouldn't continue. "But you weren't born strong. You had a hole in your heart, a basic developmental error, nothing worse. Except it made you weak to the physical efforts and it was obvious to everyone you wouldn't be a slayer they dreamed of. That's probably the only reason they focused more on your studies than on your training. If you'd been like the others, after your tenth birthday, you'd have participated in the vampire hunts as well."

 

The reality was worse. Baekhyun wanted to stop Yura from saying such things, but she continued. "I was actually intrigued when you joined our family. I knew your history, but once you started training with us, you didn't show any bodily weakness. It made me wonder if Kyungsoo's Blackblood had somehow cured your heart a bit. It also made me wonder if whatever experiments they conducted on you and your mother while she was pregnant with you were successful only after a certain age."

 

"I think it was Kyungsoo's blood," Chanyeol chimed in. He'd done some research on the matter as well. "The experiments by your family rendered your blood _attractive_ to vampires, it's almost like a trap for them. But Kyungsoo's blood gave you the strength you were lacking since birth. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd felt even more changes in you now after regularly in taking more of his blood. Jongin is just a Blueblood but having a few sips of his blood set my mind and body on high alert function. I can't even imagine what the Blackblood would be like. It had to be something unimaginable."

 

Baekhyun placed his face in his palms, like he could disappear if he just hid behind them. His voice was hollow as he stated the facts. "I can hear all the way to the highway right now. I know exactly how many embers are there in the fireplaces, and how many dust motes are present on the glass top of this table. I can also hear both of your hearts, the gushing of your blood through your veins. I can hear the bubbling of the tea that Jaehwan is brewing in the kitchen right now. And so much more - so _much..."_

 

He didn't have to look up to know that they were stunned into shocked silence. He'd been dealing with over heightened senses for many a day now, and he yet couldn't get his head around it. He didn't tell them that he could perhaps run as fast as a vampire if he tried. That his bare hands felt so powerful he could punch a hole through the wall if he wanted. He was scared of his own strength, borrowed from Kyungsoo's oh so powerful blood. But at the same time, he knew how weak he was compared to the likes of Lisa and Kyungsoo himself.

 

He needed something more, because he wanted to match Kyungsoo as a King. He knew well enough that once he was a vampire, he'd develop his own power, and being a mate to Kyungsoo would mean they will both be able to join their powers and create a third one, a unique one which nobody will able to match. It was insurance for Kyungsoo becoming the strongest King imaginable. He knew that Taekwoon's powers were legendary, and that once Jaehwan came into the fold they'd be an unmatched pair. But right now Kyungsoo was on the throne, and he was the target of those who opposed him. To save his mate, he'd do anything. Even give up what was left of his humanity. He already felt so strange and abnormal, what could he possibly feel like if he actually was no longer a human being.

 

"I just want to say," Yura said, breaking him from his thoughts, "That whatever Jon was like, he was just scared of what your family had done. He wasn't a person who'd hate anyone for nothing, and that night he wanted everyone dead because he didn't know how to think rationally in his fears. I'm actually grateful for Kyungsoo for saving you that night. You were innocent and - and _honestly_ , these years with you had been precious to me. I think of you as my real brother, I hope you know that."

 

Baekhyun's eyes filled up. _I needed to hear this,_ he realized. _I wanted to know that I was loved and needed by them._

 

Chanyeol also looked a little misty-eyed. "Dude, I legit fell in love with you the minute you showed up at our house. I don't even have to tell you, since you already know that."

 

Baekhyun ended up chuckling and crying. When Yura opened her arms for a hug, he went willingly. Then Chanyeol joined in too, and Jaehwan pocked his head from wherever he was hiding and they formed a group hug of four crying individuals.

 

_The past is past. The present is the only thing that counts. The future is all I need to worry about._

 

And his future was full of light, he just knew it. He had a lovely vampire as his mate, who also happened to be a King now. He had a family who loved him. He had also made new friends who would support him for years to come. He had an organization of slayers as his comrades, strongest humans he had ever known. Considering the hellish past, he was now the luckiest human being to have ever walked the two worlds and gotten the best of it. He was -

 

"I'm fucking happy, right now," he declared. "I know it's crazy, especially now that I know everything but . . . I'm just happy."

 

"We love you too, brother," Yura said, and her voice was too hiccup-y to even make sense, but it made them all laugh.

.

.

 

KYUNGSOO ARRIVED AT the location the same time as Flo, Mikhail and Ellsworth did. Jongin and Taekwoon were also with him. He had everyone he trusted at his side now, but looking at the mall in front of him he realized that something wasn't right. He may be powerful right now, but a mall full of people was the worst place that Lisa could've gone to.

 

A confrontation here would attract the attention of normal human masses and even the media, all thanks to the technology these days. Unless they could take this to secluded area, they were screwed.

 

"Shall I probe the minds of everyone and make them leave?" Ellsworth said after they'd been standing in the parking lot for a moment.

 

"It'll be strange if the whole mall emptied at once. And you can't afford to bewitch too many at once," Flo said, her accent flowing out smoothly. "We need to walk inside and locate her first. Then we can-"

 

"I'll get her in one sweep," Taekwoon said. He sounded so regretful. "I couldn't do it before because I knew he had many clans loyal to her, who might react and turn against us at once. But if your theory of her using intent for future purposes is true than killing her might ignite a lot of people's intent and make them do something bad."

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He'd already asked Irene and Joonmyun to make a list of the vampires whose powers could be deadly and ridiculously useful to the self-proclaimed Queen. They still hadn't sent the whole thing to him, but he was able to remember some from the top of his head.

 

From Jihoon's clan, one duo had been missing, he wished he'd remembered it at once. Wonwoo and Minkyu, both wielded deadly powers. Wonwoo could control liquid and fire, able to create flowing lava with just a snap of his fingers. Minkyu could control metal, able to create any weapon at will. The other clans who'd been with the Queen were Taeyoung's clan, Wendy's clan barring Irene who'd joined Taekwoon's cause a long time ago, and Sulli's clan. Out of these there had be more than ten vampires whose powers were enviably good. If Lisa had them all under her control, which meant Kyungsoo was outnumbered even with Taekwoon's and Ellsworth deadly powers on his side.

 

"Let's go in first," he said. "Perhaps we can make some deal with her long enough to delay her until my clan joins me." 

 

His clan had very good slayers in the ranks, and this would be their debut with the new King as their head. Sejong has already proven himself a worthy slayer, but the rest also needed a chance to prove themselves. With these added numbers, Kyungsoo would feel better. It wasn't that he couldn't do it all himself, he was after all a seasoned Assassin who'd dealt with worse situations, but now he had a mate to consider, as well as his status as the ruler. He couldn't dive in the dangerous situations knowing how much rested on him now. He was going to need his friends and their help.

 

They walked in the mall without any trouble, though the attracted a lot of attention by normal people. A bunch of good looking people didn't just happen to walk into a local mall so easily, and more than one person stopped them to ask if they were foreign celebrities. Kyungsoo did his best to ignore the attention, and even refrained himself from putting his intent on them to disregard their presence.

 

He used his senses to the minimum. The mall was an explosion of scents and sounds, and finding Lisa amidst it all was proving to be impossible. No doubt, that's exactly why she'd hidden herself here of all places. Right in a forest. They continued walked around for several minutes, not getting far away for fear of being attacked. Once they reached the second floor, dedicated mostly to the clothing brands of all kinds, they spotted Taeyoung, leaning against the wall. He was apparently waiting for them. Kyungsoo had met the young clan head a while back, but he knew at once that this Taeyoung was completely under the intent of Lisa. There was no recognition or emotions in his eyes as he stood in front of them and said, almost blankly, "She's been waiting. Follow me."

 

Kyungsoo exchanged looks with his friends. He wanted their opinion, in case this was a trap. Mikhail spoke first, "She won't do anything rash, not in the middle of such a crowd. But given how she considers humans as trash, it's possible that she wouldn't even hesitate to engage in battle."

 

"We should follow him," Flo said slowly. "We must see what she's up to before we start panicking. Besides, I have confidence in my abilities, as well as yours."

 

"Still," Takewoon added, "Let's refrain from going ballistics while innocents are around."

 

"Try to cut off her arms, the way you did with Hani," Kyungsoo said to Taekwoon. "She can probably use her whole body as a touch-factor for intent, but let's deprive her of hands at least. Might buy us some time."

 

They followed Taeyoung, who Kyungsoo noticed was using his power as an Entrance to full use, making the people step away from him as if they were under a spell. It was the similar power to that of Ellsworth, but temporary in nature. When Ellsworth captured someone in his spell, it was for life, hence the reason why he was so cautious all the time.

 

They walked through the people, parting for them by an invisible force, and entered the largest store on this floor. It was a brand store with glass front, though Kyungsoo noticed temporary steel shutters closed down behind that, to secure privacy. They entered the store, and realized two things. Lisa had all of the vampires under intent in the store, as well as the employees. Half of them seemed to be standing around dazed, and the rest were already dead, drained of blood and discarded on the floor like sad sacks.

 

Taeyoung's vampires were all here, and their number was nearing sixteen, along with Sulli, Victoria, Yeri and Joy. It was obvious they were outnumbered. But the sight of the bodies and the vampires standing around mindlessly ignited anger in Kyungsoo's heart. These were _his_ people now, _his_ subjects and Lisa had no right to hurt even a single one of them.

 

"Whatever you do, don't hurt the others," Kyungsoo whispered to Taekwoon and his friends, entering the store further to find Lisa.

 

She sat on a chair, her body clan in an expensive dress of gold ad black. Beside her chair stood Minkyu, his hand dripping metal, ended in a huge axe head. On the other side stood Wonwoo, his fingers dripping lava down the floor, boring a hole through it. Beside him stood Jaemin, his power was still unknown to Kyungsoo, but his stance meant that it had to do with one to one combat.

 

Lisa looked up at them, her smile deadly. "Oh, you came. I was waiting for so long! Did you bring my crown?"

 

Kyungsoo gnashed his teeth. How he wanted Taekwoon to just blast her. "It's my crown now Lisa."

 

"Yeah, yeah, but if I defeat you it becomes mine, after all that's how it's always worked in the past. Democracy is is overrated." She stood up and went to the nearest shelf. She browsed through the clothes, picking out several. "This dress doesn't feel epic enough for me to kill a King, but I'll find a best."

 

She finally selected a black one, half leather and half silk. She began stripping right there, unmindful of who was watching. Kyungsoo noted with disgust that this was her way of showing how perfectly she could control each vampire in the room without any danger to herself. She pulled on the dress and twirled around. "So... how do I look?"

 

And to make Kyungsoo even more sick, the vampires around her replied, "You look magnificent, our queen!" in a joyous voice. Like _puppets._

 

Lisa giggled. "Oh, I know. I'm flawless. But, why is it that you're here with so few?" This was directed at Kyungsoo. "Could it be that you don't have as many allies as you had the day of the wedding? I'd have kept them all under my thumb, if I were you. But then again, that's why you'll be easy to defeat."

 

"Let's cut to the chase,' Kyungsoo growled. "Why do you want the crown Lisa? You've already stolen the powers, you're good enough now. Why must you do this?"

 

Lisa sat down again, her eyes going wide. _"Why...?_ Because it feels fantastic to be powerful. My parents, they did everything to make sure I developed my powers but it just wouldn't happen, you know. They gave up on me, saying that it didn't matter even if I had no power. That I was their lovely Lalisa no matter what. Those idiots! They didn't know how pathetic and ordinary I felt among them, all of their powers intact. You have no idea how humiliating it was."

 

Kyungsoo was past feeling sorry for her. Whatever her pains, she wasn't someone to pity after what she'd done to her own parents. "So you are just a brat who would have her way no matter what. That's lame, Lisa. Even for you."

 

Her mouth twisted in cruel snarl. "Speaking of lack of power, where is that little slayer? I hope he remembers how cruel you are, Kyungsoo. I mean, I gave him just a few hours, he must have done it by now."

 

Kyungsoo froze. _Baekhyun!_ "What did you do to him?"

 

"Oh, I made him remember his past," Lisa said, her smirk growing wider. "And I must say, your reaction just now was epic. Could it be really true that Taekwoon isn't the only one with human trash for a mate? Is the new King mated to one of them too? Because nasty!"

 

She flipped her hair back. "But I get why you chose that slayer, Kyungsoo. He does smell delish! I mean, I wanted a bite of him before. But right now someone else might be having him, as per my intent. Then again I wasn't sure if you two were mated, I just took a risk. But now it seems everything will turn out perfectly, oh yes."

 

Kyungsoo's voice trembled even as he shouted. _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"_

 

"Oh, nothing much. I heard that human mates tend to die when their vampires turned them into one of us, so I just gave him an idea. He would be thinking about turning once he regained his consciousness - and how wonderful it would be if he asked someone other than his own mate to do it. Someone else, maybe someone I also put an intent on. Just imagine the end results!"

 

Kyungsoo stumbled back. His mind was reeling. He should've guessed something wasn't right. _I should've known but_ \- "Who did you put your intent on?!"

 

She wouldn't say, she just laughed. "It's almost time. Your mate will be unable to digest the blood of another. He'll die. And then, you'll be so much easier to kill, newbie King."

 

"No, no! How could you, you wench!" Kyungsoo gasped. Taekwoon grabbed him tightly from taking Lisa head on.

 

"Kyungsoo, leave her to us," Taekwoon growled in his ears. "Go to Baekhyun, immediately!"

 

 _"But-"_ he protested.

 

"We'll be fine once the others get here," Mikhail urged, using his vast body to push Kyungsoo around and out the store. "Go now, or your mate would die!"

 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He wanted to save his friends too. But right now, Baekhyun was all that mattered. He ran out, not caring that he was being too fast and that there were too many eyes all around him. He just ran and ran, trying to call his mate with his phone at the same time. It continued ringing, but nobody picked up. He called Chanyeol instead, hoping that he wasn't too late.

 

He wanted to tell himself that Baekhyun was too intelligent to actually go through with it. But Lisa's intent was absolute, and it erased a person's mind completely of logical thoughts. If what she was saying was true, than that meant Baekhyun would go through with it all, whether he knew it was wrong or not.

 

_Please, Baekhyun. Don't do it! I'm coming for you - just don't do it!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...
> 
> For comments and questions, contact me at
> 
> Twitter: @Baekyungsi


End file.
